The demons in my dreams
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que los demonios y los monstruos sólo existen en los cuentos? Haruna era de las que pensaba así pero un día vio que la ficción superaba a la realidad. Cuatro nuevos alumnos en el instituto, van a cambiar la vida de todos... para siempre. Varias parejas. CÁP 14 SUBIDO!
1. El reencuentro

_Adoro a estos dos hermanos y no pude evitar meter cosas sobrenaturales por el medio (influenciada por TVD, todo hay que decirlo). Además, Goenji y Fudou siendo malos son tan inevitables como sexys que son *asiente con la cabeza* Como podéis ver, Endou sigue siendo muy él aún estando en el lado de los malos. Es inevitable ToT_

_Este fic en parte va dedicado y agradezco la ayuda de Chao Ling-Yin, mi onee-chan que babea sabiendo de la existencia de este fic y eso me hace feliz._

_¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo, minna! ¡Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto o más como lo hago yo! ^^_

_PD: Deja review y crearás un sonrisa enorme *levanta el pulgar happy de la vida*_

_PD2: Dudas, críticas y blablá, en review o mp :3 Acepto de todo~_

_**1.**_

_Todo individuo tiene una historia tras su espalda. Una historia que puede verse convertida en una pesadilla aterradora de la cual lo único que se quiere hacer es una cosa; sobrevivir._

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Mis deseos de verla eran enormes. Ansiaba ese momento desde aquel día en el que, lamentablemente, nos habíamos tenido que separar. Pero ahora, iba a verla, no importaba cómo, ni lo que tuviese que arriesgar con ello.

Porque ella lo era todo.

Hoy es el día. Ese en el que toda nuestra vida cambió. La suya y la mía. Han pasado 10 años, sin verla, si mirarla. Y todo iba a cambiar.

Conociéndola, seguro que hoy habrá ido a ese sitio para recordarnos que no se ha olvidado de nosotros a pesar de todo. E iba a aprovechar ese momento para replantearle si la vida era lo que ella pensaba y veía todos los días o existía un más allá al cual cualquier ser humano se niega a ir, por miedo.

Allí estaba ella, acuclillada en la tumba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y estaba hablando felizmente como si pudiese oírla, como si pudiese contestarle. Alcancé a ver las brillantes fotos que reposaban en una de las piedras del ataúd y me quedé unos minutos ahí, observando los rostros de mis padres difuntos.

Pero no iba a ponerme a pensar en el pasado porque el pasado, era lo que me había llevado hasta ella una vez más y no iba a achantarme bajo ningún concepto. Que yo estuviese en ese preciso momento allí sólo se debía a una cosa; mi sueño por estar con ella.

Mi velocidad, que era como la del viento, hizoque me situase tras mi hermana levantando con ello, una brisa que meció sus cabellos azulados. Se ve que supo que ese viento no era normal porque se incorporó en silencio y se dio la vuelta muy lentamente.

Y en un lapso de tiempo, mi mirada por fin se cruzó con la suya.

Observé como miraba de reojo la foto que había a su derecha; un niño de unos 7 años, con unos ojos rojos y mirada penetrante con el pelo castaño de rastas completamente. Volvió la mirada hacía mi que no hice absolutamente nada, simplemente observarla hasta mostrar una sonrisa traviesa. Estaba sembrando la duda, estaba… reconociéndome.

-No es… posible. – murmuró señalándome. - ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

La única diferencia que había entre esa foto y yo, eran unas gafas que ocultaban esa mirada rojiza. Seguramente pensase que se tratase de una broma pues, para ella, estaba seguro de que yo estaba muerto junto con mis padres.

Ni siquiera me digné a responderle. Quería ver su reacción, lo que haría.

-¿Por qué eres…? – me desafió con la mirada y yo volví a sonreír. Ese carácter era el suyo, sin duda alguna. - ¡Respóndeme!

Me fui acercando lentamente a ella, quien dio un paso hacía atrás dubitativa y cuando llegué a su altura, me acerqué a su mejilla dejando un beso en él acariciando su contra parte con mis dedos.

En ese instante, desaparecí de allí sin dejar ni un solo rastro.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Daba vueltas en mi cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de ese misterioso chico aparecía en mi cabeza haciéndome plantearme quien era y porque su aspecto era tan similar al de mi hermano.

Ese actuar que había tenido, ese gesto que realizó antes de desaparecer de la nada, como si se hubiese mezclado con el viento era igual que el de mi hermano Yuuto. Pero eso no podía ser, ¡él estaba muerto! Murió con papá y mamá en aquel accidente. En mi cabeza no paraba de rondar mis días de infancia con Yuuto, quien corría hacía a mí besándome la mejilla y tocándome la otra para después salir corriendo a jugar al fútbol con papá.

-Tiene que ser una alucinación. – dije en voz alta sólo para tratar de concienciarme de ello.

Era posible tener alucinaciones, ¿verdad? A todos les pasa alguna vez, ¿por qué no podía pasarme a mi? Pero era tan real. Lo había sentido. Sus labios, su mano, su calor. Negué muy rápido con la cabeza y metí la cabeza bajo la almohada agotada de tanto pensar y traté de dejar la mente en blanco que, aunque costó lo suyo, terminó funcionando y Morfeo me llevó consigo.

-¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA! – escuché de pronto gritar. Me incorporé de golpe y me vi a un enano de pelo azul dando botes en la cama.

-¡KOGURE! ¡¿Cómo he de decirte que no te cueles en mi casa así por la cara! – le grité sin cortarme un pelo.

-¡Culpa tuya! ¡Siempre tienes las llaves de emergencia en el mismo sitio! – bajó de un salto y se quedó delante mía con una sonrisa que me hizo dudar de sus intenciones. – Un día puede entrarte cualquiera, Haruna-chan. – se río muy particularmente como un diablillo. - ¡Quizás un día entre un acosador! Deberías tenerme aquí para protegerte.

-¡Já! Tú lo que quieres es desayunar gratis. – dije saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndome a él. – Además, ¿qué puede hacer un canijo como tú con un acosador?

-¡Puedo darle un cabezazo en sus partes! ¡Verás como ya no le da por entrar!

Solté un suspiro y le di una colleja en la nuca.

-¡Eso puedo hacerlo yo sola! – le protesté. – Anda, vamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde. – le mencioné observando el reloj de mi despertador el cual empezó a sonar justo en ese momento. Lo apagué y ambos bajamos al comedor.

Kogure siempre se cuela en mi casa. Día sí y día también. Aunque siempre le grito que no lo haga, en el fondo, me alegra las mañanas con su efusividad y sus comentarios. Él lo sabe y creo que es por eso que por mucho que le diga, él lo ignora por completo. Su compañía es muy agradable, ambos nos entendemos ya que, por motivos del destino estábamos "solos" en el mundo, exceptuando a todos nuestros amigos que podría llamarme familia postiza.

Nos divertimos desayunando juntos y yo me alisté mientras él esperaba en el recibidor. Tomé la mochila y ambos nos dirigimos al instituto Raimon, en el cual, casi todos ya estábamos en el penúltimo curso. ¡Teníamos que estar a tope! Aunque el peor que lo iba a pasar, era Tsunami quien ya iba a tener fuertes exámenes para las universidades.

-¡Minna! – escuché que nos llamaban.

Tachimukai, Aki, Natsumi, Tsunami y Touko estaban haciéndonos señas. Corrimos hasta ellos entusiasmados.

-¡Ohayo, minna!

-¡Hey! – saludó Tsunami haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Os veo muy felices para ser el primer día. – murmuró Kogure por lo bajo.

-Es lo divertido, Kogure. ¡Es el primer día! Es decir, no haremos nada.

-El primer día de una jornada llena de horrores que llamaremos exámenes, de torturas a los que llamaremos deberes y unas cortas vacaciones que podemos considerarlo el pan y agua mensuales. – apareció de la nada Rika.

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí! – gritamos casi todos a la par.

-¡Ohayo! Me han transferido de escuela y a partir de ahora voy a vivir en la casa de Touko.

-¿¡PERO POR QUÉ YO!

-Pues porque somos las mejores amigas. – dijo con una sonrisa y moviéndose como si fuese a conmovernos a todos.

-¡No hagas chantaje emocional! – le gritó Touko.

Kogure se giró y volvió a reír cual demonio, seguro que esa escena le parecía divertida. Lo miré mal por un momento y terminé sonriendo con él. Parecía que íbamos a estar casi todo el equipo completo. Me hacía ilusión que nuestro último curso, pudiésemos pasarlo nuevamente juntos.

-Eh, tú.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacía mi y parpadeé sintiéndome un poco acosada. Vi como me hacían un gesto de que me voltease, al parecer, esas palabras habían sido dirigidas a mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – me señalé mirando a aquel chico que no había visto antes.

Era el colmo. Otro tío raro delante de mí. ¿Es que están de oferta esta semana o qué? ¡Ya tenía bastante con lo que sea que fuese de anoche! Lo observé detenidamente. Su aspecto daba de las que hablar. Su cabello estaba en una cresta castaña con las puntas blanquecino. Sus ojos mostraban desconfianza y su sonrisa maliciosa me dejó alertando mis sentidos.

-¿Tú sabes jugar al fútbol?

Todos me miraron como un bicho raro, como si quisieran saber de qué lo conocía y regresé mi mirada al misterioso chico que cargaba con un balón de fútbol en su brazo, apoyado en la cadera.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Te reto. – dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa malévola. Dejó caer el balón al suelo el cual dio un bote en el suelo y dio un chut con bastante fuerza el cual detuve ágilmente.

-H-Haruna-chan… - me dijo Kogure por la espalda. – No juegues con él, parece muy peligroso…

-¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento! – intervino Tsunami metiéndose por el medio. – No puedes ir por ahí retando a la gente, ¡además! ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Acaso te importa?

-¡Pues sí ya que te has liado a dar chuts a Haruna, qué menos!

-Tsk, pero que molesto. – murmuró dándonos la espalda. – Seguro que es porque sois pésimos jugando al fútbol ¿verdad? No queréis hacer el ridículo, que pena me dais.

Su tono de voz era tan creído, chulesco e irritante que un botón en mi se activó sin que pudiese controlarlo. Aún con el balón de ese chico en mis pies, lo alcé y le dí con muchas fuerzas apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Que por cierto, acertó de pleno.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras yo soltaba un suspiro de descanso, todo el mosqueo que me había pillado con él, se había ido con ese chut. El de la cresta se frotó la cabeza y se giró con una sonrisa más malévola que la anterior para mirarme y se acercó a mi.

-No está nada mal… para ser una chica.

-¿¡Cómo dices! – gritaron Touko y Rika sintiéndose ofendidas en vez de hacerlo yo.

-Fíjate iba a decirte justo lo mismo, no chutas nada mal para ser tan poca cosa. – contrarresté perfectamente. Tíos como esos me daban ganas de mandarlos al hospital con dientes menos gracias al balón.

-¡UH! – dijeron todos animando el ambiente.

-¡Já! – parecía que mi respuesta le había gustado y no logré comprenderlo. ¿Qué es lo que ese tipo quería exactamente de… mi? – Creo que va a ser un año muy interesante.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Rika.

-Eh, esperad, chicos. Mirad. – captó la atención Tachimukai observando que señalaba la ropa del tipo que se volteaba cargando el balón entre toques y alejándose poco a poco. – Lleva el uniforme del instituto.

-¡Es verdad! – exclamó Rika.

De pronto, miramos a Natsumi ya que su padre seguía siendo el director del instituto y ella era la presidenta de estudiantes, por lo que estaba enterada de todos los cambios y alumnos nuevos que entraban al instituto.

-¿Tenemos alumnos nuevos?

-Eh, pues… sí.

-Dime que no está en nuestra clase. Es demasiado borde. – protestó Touko cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, pues lo cierto es que tenemos cuatro alumnos nuevos en nuestra clase.

Justo en ese momento, la campana empezaba a sonar y todos los alumnos empezaron a meterse en el instituto. Todos nos quedamos con cara de palo unos segundos hasta que…

-¡LLEGAMOS TARDE!

Echamos a correr como si la vida nos fuera en ello. Unos dos minutos después, habíamos llegado a nuestra aula pero…

-¡JODER! ¿¡POR QUÉ LA MÍA TIENE QUE ESTAR MÁS LEJOS! – gritó Tsunami pasando de largo de nosotros.

El pobre, que estaba un curso más adelantado que nosotros, tenía la clase en la otra punta del instituto. Tuvimos una gotita en la cabeza por unos segundos viendo como se alejaba corriendo creando una nube de polvo saliendo de su espalda.

Por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado y mientras empezábamos a tomar los asientos, apareció. Justo a tiempo.

-Por poco. – suspiró Tachimukai con la cabeza en el pupitre. – Esto debería contar como entrenamiento.

-Sí… es contra reloj y con la tensión en los músculos. ¡Terminaremos lesionándonos! – protestaba Rika.

-Vamos, vamos, no os quejéis tanto. – dije sonriente.

-¡Silencio! – alzó la voz con firmeza el profesor.

Todos nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral. Daba bastante miedo ese profesor, era ese que solo con un murmullo te condena a muerte todo el año. Una mirada a un compañero en mal momento y te daba un reglazo en toda la mesa que te rozaba la mano y sufrías por ella. A veces, nos daba por pensar que de darnos en ella, nos quedaríamos mancos.

-¡Los nuevos se van a presentar! ¡Guardar silencio!

A su lado, se encontraba el chico de la cresta de antes a quien fulminé con la mirada y él me respondió con una sonrisa y con los brazos en la nuca, pasando absolutamente de todo. A su lado, se encontraba un atractivo chico de cabello vainilla y ojos oscuros. Su mirada podía intimidarte igual que la del chico de la cresta pero me fije en el siguiente que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cara de niño que no podía con ella.

-¡Josh! ¡Boku no Endou Mamoru! – exclamó el último.

-Goenji Shuuya. – se presentó el del medio.

-Pero que soso, Goenji. – murmuró el de la cresta. – Yo soy Fudou Akio. – de pronto, nos fulminó a cada uno. – Llamadme de otra manera y lo lamentaréis.

-Pf, ¡qué paquete! – exclamé sin darme cuenta.

Y creo que resonó en toda la clase porque se creó un silencio muy pero que muy, inquietante. Todos me miraban con cara de espanto. Inevitablemente, me giré hacía detrás hacía Aki con una cara que lo decía todo claro; la he cagado, ¿verdad?

-Lo he dicho en voz alta, ¿verdad?

Aki asintió con la cabeza rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y regresé a mi posición anterior viendo la vena de Fudou apagarse de la nada lo que me causó curiosidad. El de ojos oscuros estaba mirando a otro lado, como si se hiciese el tonto y el de cara de niño… estaba aguantándose la risa que en cuestión de segundos, explotó, partiéndose de risa.

-¡Toma esa, Fudou! ¡En toda la cara! – exclamó el de la banda naranja haciéndome un gesto con el dedo como aprobación. - ¡Muy buena!

-G-Gracias. – dije algo extrañada.

No entendía nada.

-Que extraño. – murmuró Natsumi a mi lado. – Son cuatro. Falta uno.

-¿Eh? – entonces caí en la cuenta. Había dicho que había cuatro pero delante de nosotros, sólo teníamos a tres. ¿Qué pasaba con el cuarto?

-Sensei, ¿están todos los alumnos nuevos? – preguntó Natsumi alzando la mano.

-Ah, bueno, es que al parecer, no se encontraba bien. Así que se incorporará mañana.

-Ya veo.

La curiosidad por saber quien era el que faltaba, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. El rostro de ayer volvía a pasarme por la cabeza una y otra vez. Algo en mi interior me decía que no sería la primera vez que lo viese.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que pensé. El profesor nos contó la misma charla de todos los años, nos dio nuestro horario y terminamos saliendo todos al pasillo para hablar un poco entre nosotros. El sensei había dicho que así los nuevos se integrarían pero, lo que a mi me causaban era incomodidad. Era una sensación extraña pero tenerlos cerca, no me gustaba.

Fudou se acercó a nosotros y todos dieron un paso atrás, dejándome a mi sola ante el peligro. _Traidores._ ¿Qué era eso de "vamos a defender a Haruna-chan?" Debía habérmelo imaginado. Aunque, estaban al pendiente, cosa que agradecía.

-¿Quieres algo? – pregunté inocentemente.

-Oh, sí. Saber tu nombre.

-¿Acaso te importa? – le imité tal y como había actuado con Tsunami hacía unas horas.

-Jé, aprendes rápido, ¿eh? – dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia. – Os parecéis mucho. – farfulló pero logré escucharle.

¿Parecernos? ¿Mucho? ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? No comprendía nada de lo que ese chico soltaba. ¡No había lógica! Y de haberla, no lograba verla.

-¿A quién?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. Si me respondes… - antes de que terminase, pues me imaginaba como terminaria, le corté.

-Otonashi Haruna. Y cómo me retes, vas a salir escaldado, lo sabes ¿verdad? - le amenacé.

-Jé. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿A quien dices que me parezco?

-Nos veremos, Haruna…chan. – su sonrisa traviesa me hizo fulminarle con la mirada, más con el tonito con el que mencionó aquel "chan". ¡Argh! Me asqueaba no saber a qué estaba jugando ese chaval.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad! Por ahí viene… - nos giramos al escuchar a Touko y parpadeamos viendo al alma en pena que venía hacía nosotros.

-¿Ese es… Tsunami? – preguntó parpadeante Tachimukai.

-No…llegué… a… tiempo… - se detuvo en la pared y puso ojos de corderito degollado. - ¡ME HAN ECHADO LA BRONCA EL PRIMER DÍA!

Kogure empezó a reírse por las espaldas y Touko se va a su lado para consolarle un poco dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-Venga, venga, que ya pasó.

-¡Toukooo! – de pronto la espachurró y todos desviamos la mirada a otro lado algo ruborizados. Esos dos…

-¡Yo lo dije desde el principio! – dijo Rika observándolos y asintiendo con la cabeza toda orgullosa.

-¡Rika-chan! – le di un empujón. – No seas cotilla.

-¡¿Qué! Tengo que hacer algo ahora que mi cariñín está estudiando en los estados unidos.

¿Cómo…? Pero si Ichinose ahora está saliendo con… Miré a Aki disimuladamente quien estaba haciéndose la desentendida y me acerqué a ella susurrándole por lo bajo.

-¿Pero aún no se lo has dicho?

-Eh…

-¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

-¿Cuándo me muera? Ya sabes, quiero vivir y esas cosas… si se lo digo… - hizo un gesto con el cuello, como si fuese a cortárselo. - … me mata.

En mi cabeza la imagen de Rika convertida en un demonio y haciendo trocitos a Aki se me hizo bastante fácil de imaginar. Miré de reojo a Rika quien estaba fantaseando con Dios sabía qué y suspiré asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tú verás, pero si no se lo dices y se entera por otra persona, si que te matará. Y esta vez de verdad. – le dije sinceramente.

-Ya, pero me da miedo su reacción. – puso cara de no saber que hacer. - ¿Y si estás conmigo cuando se lo diga?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque quizás me salves la vida.

Últimamente, me sentía como un héroe, metiéndome en todos los líos y saliendo a la defensa de todo. Era como ser el abogado de mis amigos.

De pronto, sentí que mi oído se había ido a otra parte. A esos tres chicos nuevos.

-¿Dónde está Kidou? – preguntó Fudou asqueado. – Ese tío no hace más que complicarlo todo.

-Fudou. – llamó la atención Goenji con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Si estamos aquí es porque está emperrado en _eso._

-¡Venga, Fudou! ¡Mira el lado positivo! – exclamó el más alegre. – Vamos a poder sociabilizar con mucha gente.

-Sí… Yuhu. – dijo con pura ironía y alzando el brazo pesadamente.

-Supongo que tendremos que buscarlo. ¿Vamos, Endou?

-¡Hai! Iré a decirle al sensei que tenemos que salir antes.

-¿Qué neura le ha dado con hacer las cosas bien? – preguntó Fudou andando con Goenji hacia la clase. - ¿No es más fácil escaparse o saltar por la ventana?

-Cállate, Fudou. Deja de replicar.

-Tsk.

Ambos pasaron por delante nuestra y crucé mirada con Fudou quien me fulminó con la mirada, como si me amenazase sin necesidad de palabras y sentí como me cogía del brazo Kogure y me colocaba tras de él, protegiéndome de la visión del misterioso tipo.

-Kogure…

-Ese tío… no me fío ni un pelo de él. No me gusta como te mira.

Sonreí y le dejé un beso en la mejilla.

-Daiyobu, daiyobu.

Kogure se tocó la mejilla y se ruborizó un poco. Esos gestos a él me salían solos, sin necesidad de hacer nada. Supongo que el sentimiento de hermana que tengo, va hacía él sin poder evitarlo y es él quien precisa de una familia, quien siempre soñó con tener alguien que le transmitiese lo que parecía encontrar en mi.

Endou salió de la clase y le sonó el móvil, por su gesto algo más serio de lo que me había acostumbrado a ver, me llamó la atención, Me disculpé con los chicos y lo seguí sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Dónde estás, Kidou? Vamos a ir a buscarte. – me asomé disimuladamente por la pared para mirarle. – Pues claro que hemos ido a clase, no como otros. ¿Acaso no querías venir tú aquí? – hubo una pequeña pausa y de pronto, lo oí soltar un grito. - ¿¡Que hiciste qué! – se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – Vale, vale, ahora llamo a Goenji y que se encargue de eso, tú… ven al instituto. ¡Y decente! Y, sobretodo… ¡CORRE! – le ordenó.

La llamada se cortó y yo me volví a esconder, totalmente dubitativa. Entender algo estaba fuera de mis límites pero, sabía que ese tal Kidou, y cuarto alumno nuevo iba a aparecer por la escuela. Tenía que verle la cara, saber que la cara del de anoche no volvía a verla en ningún lado.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé caer a mi lado, ensuciándose de tierra. Me quedé ahí sentado un rato más, observando todo lo que había creado en cuestión de un cuarto de hora.

Cuerpos desmembrados. Sangre. Expresiones de dolor en los rostros humanos.

Todo estaba rodeándome. Mis ropas y mis manos estaban ensangrentadas. Mostré una sonrisa divertida al recordar las palabras de Endou. _"Ven al instituto. ¡Y decente!"_. Ese estúpido… ¿cómo pensaba que iba a adecentarme en mitad de la nada? ¿Quería acaso que fuese desnudo o qué? Al parecer, tendría que ingeniármelas para regresar a la habitación y darme una buena ducha pero prefería esperar a que Goenji apareciese para no tener ningún contratiempo.

Goenji era el que siempre ocultaba ese tipo de cosas. Se le daba bien y nunca nadie se enteraba de nada. Excepto la familia cuando los echaba de menos pero ese era el punto que menos nos preocupaba. Siempre los apuntaban como desaparecidos y al cabo del tiempo, terminaban en casos sin resolver y de los que ya pasaban olímpicamente.

Media hora después, Goenji estaba frente a mi, con las manos en los bolsillos y observando fríamente la situación. Yo me incorporé lentamente y bajé mi mirada al suelo.

-Lo siento, Goenji. – me disculpé. – De nuevo lo he hecho.

-No importa. Pero, ¿puedo saber qué ha pasado para que pierdas el control de esta manera?

-Yo… no lo sé. Estaba pensando y cuando me di cuenta….

-Oye, Kidou. – su voz sonó seria y alcé mi mirada viendo como se acercaba a los cuerpos desmembrados. –Sé lo mucho que quieres verla pero ¿crees que podrías controlarte estando ella cerca?

-En realidad… ya la he visto.

-Así que, no te has podido estar quieto ¿eh?

-Es que ha sido mucho tiempo, Goenji. Yo no podía esperar más, sabía dónde iba a estar y…

-Está bien. – me cortó para mi sorpresa. – Lo entiendo, Kidou. – de todos los que éramos, Goenji era quizás el que entendía más esa parte de mi que cualquier otro. Porque él también perdió a una hermana hace mucho tiempo, o al menos, eso tengo entendido. – Sólo te voy a decir que esperes a ver que puedes hacerlo. No te fuerces. Ella es muy vulnerable.

-Lo sé. Pero puedo hacerlo. ¡De verdad que puedo!

-Si no puedes, sabes que estaremos ahí para detenerte. Y en caso de hacer una estupidez, volveremos a casa.

-Sí.

-Bien, pues ve a cambiarte y ve al instituto. Endou te está esperando.

Sin más, desaparecí dejando a Goenji con aquel trabajo nuevamente. Yo aparecí en la habitación tan rápido como el viento, me di una ducha rápida, me arreglé poniéndome ropa uniformal ya que el uniforme lo tiré a lavar y sólo tenía uno. Debería robar unos cuantos, para ocasiones como éstas.

En cuestión de cinco minutos, cruzaba la puerta del Raimon observando a todos los estudiantes alegres conversando. ¿Desde cuando los estudiantes están felices? Mis ojos localizaron un grupo de chicos que montaban escándalo y sin poder evitarlo, la vi. Estaba ahí, con ellos, jugando a fútbol y riéndose feliz de la vida.

Un brazo me rodeó el cuello y miré de reojo a Endou quien me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hasta que te apareces! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?

-Sí. – dije sin apartar mi mirada de ella.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, tienes una hermana con mucho carácter. Se parece demasiado a ti, pensé que dijiste que era más… dulce. ¿O será que Fudou saca lo peor de ella?

-¿Qué? ¿Fudou? – ese nombre, simplemente, me ponía de muy mal humor. ¿Cómo que Fudou sacaba lo peor de ella? ¿Es que acaso él…?

-Digamos que han tenido un gesto de bienvenida muy emotivo. – bromeó riéndose. – No sé por qué, pero en clase ya parecían conocerse y le llamó paquete en toda la cara. ¡Fue buenísimo!

-¿Le dijo paquete…? ¿Qué hizo él?

-Pues… la dejó pasar. Es como si le gustase que le insultase. – se quedó pensativo. – Creo que la estaba probando.

Y no sé porqué pensé que la probaba en ámbitos no muy agradables. ¿Qué estaba tramando esa maldita hiena ahora? ¡Seguro que nada bueno! No era trigo limpio. Jamás lo había sido. Además, no éramos los mejores amigos, ni siquiera llegábamos a amigos. Tenía la curiosa atracción de hacer mi eternidad un imposible. Allá donde pudiese joderme, iba a estar él, como si fuese el hombre de la guadaña esperando por los humanos.

Observé como un balón se dirigía hacía nosotros y Endou saltaba a detenerlo cual portero feliz. Se dejó caer al suelo rodando de lado y quedándose arrodillado. Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando y una gotita se me cayó de la cabeza mientras lo miraba.

-Otra vez no… - murmuré.

-¡QUE PARADA! – exclamaron muchos estudiantes.

Endou, por su parte, empezó a rascarse la nariz con una sonrisa divertida y haciendo una risa que personalmente, me daba grima. Era un friki del fútbol y sobretodo, amaba detener disparos daba igual lo fuertes que fuesen, daba igual quienes lo lanzaban él siempre iba o pretendía detenerlos como buen cancerbero que era.

-¡Endou-sama es increíble! – exclamó una chica con los ojos de corazones.

-Jé. Ya está dando la nota. – murmuró Goenji a mi lado. Lo miré de reojo, ¿qué tan rápido podía ser?

En cuestión de unos segundos, me vi rodeado por un millón de chicas y atrapado tanto por Endou como por Goenji. Al parecer, ya iban a ser los más populares. El primer día y populares, nada extraño viniendo de ellos.

Entre codazos y empujones, logré librarme y terminé saliendo justo delante de mi hermana quien me miró con cara de sorpresa. Me incorporé rápidamente y observé a todos los chicos y chicas con los que iba para después finalizar en ella.

No podía apartar mi mirada de ella.

Por mucho que quisiera.

-Tú eres Kidou, ¿verdad? – me preguntó para mi sorpresa. ¿Cómo conocía mi nombre? ¿Acaso Fudou habría sido tan cabrón de….?

-¡Ah, Kidou! – exclamó Fudou detrás de mi, apoyando su brazo en mi hombro. – Te presento a Otonashi Haruna y a sus sirvientes. – se veía la malícia a leguas.

-¿¡SIRVIENTES! - todos le fulminaron y yo observé a todo el grupo.

-¡Repite eso! – habló una de pelo rosa.

-Jé.

-Kidou… ¿eh? – mi mirada seguía fija en Haruna quien me estaba examinando de pies a cabeza. Ambos parecíamos ajenos a la disputa y pelea que se estaba formada a nuestro alrededor. – Eres el de anoche.

-¿El de anoche? – Fudou se giró hacía mi dejando a los amigos de Haruna en paz y apretó los dientes como si le molestase eso. – Tsk.

-No sé de que hablas. – fingí haciéndome el que no sabía del tema. - ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-¡No te hagas el idiota! Sé que eras tú. Esas gafas… ¡de mosca no se olvidan con facilidad!

Fudou se echó a reír a toda carcajada por haberme llamado en pocas palabras mosca. Fulminé a mi compañero y después pasé por entre todo el grupo sin querer responder a nada. ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Pero algo impidió que pudiese irme. Una mano detuvo mi camino. Su mano. En mi muñeca. Sentí como mi cuerpo se empezaba a electrizar desde ese pequeño agarre. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó sin poder evitarlo y terminé sintiendo que mi cuerpo se convertía en llamas al cien por cien.

-¡Espera!

Fudou parecía notar que mi cuerpo reaccionaba cuando me tocaba así que, se dejó las tonterías de las burlas y sujetó la muñeca de Haruna a quien miró dubitativa. Yo miré a Fudou quien me miró de soslayo y terminó mirando a Haruna.

-Tsk… - eso, seguro iba para mi. – Déjale. Acaba de llegar a la ciudad. No sé de lo que habláis pero, estoy seguro que te equivocas de persona, Haruna-chan.

Y como si una oleada de electricidad recorriese todo mi cuerpo, el escuchar ese "Chan" me hizo revolverme hacía Fudou violentamente agarrandole del cuello y empotrándolo con el árbol que teníamos cerca. El agarre de Haruna se había deshecho al verme actuar de esa forma. Lo alcé hacía arriba, impidiendo que sus pies tocasen el suelo y las ganas de matar, brotaron de nuevo.

Fudou mostró una sonrisa mientras me agarraba de la muñeca, como si me estuviese retando a matarle ahí mismo. Lo estaba haciendo adrede. Estaba queriendo que hiciese una estupidez para que todos nos fuésemos de allí. Quería matarlo, quería abrirlo en canales, hacerle mil pedazos… pero eso significaría perder todo lo que había avanzado. Noté como mis dientes hacían sangre en mis labios, al parecer, había dejado salir los colmillos.

-¡Eh, tío! ¡Suéltale que lo vas a matar! – exclamó el de pelo rosa.

-¡Kidou! – al parecer, se habían aprendido rápido mi nombre. Pero esa sonrisa y esa mirada, me impedía que pudiese reaccionar ante sus intentos de que lo soltase.

-Vamos. Desata a la bestia, Kidou. – me retó. – Muéstrale a tu hermana… lo que eres. – farfulló.

Furioso y notando que perdía el control de mi fuerza, apreté con fuerza el cuello de Fudou quien hizo un gesto de dolor, fingido, por supuesto para hacerse la víctima ante mí. Pero me daba igual. ¡Él estaba en el medio de todo!

De pronto, un golpe en la cabeza con bastante fuerza hizo que mi mano se aflojase y Fudou regresase a tierra, tosiendo. Algunos fueron a por él apartandolo de mi y yo me giré hacía quien me había golpeado.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACES! – grité furioso, aunque quizás, sonó como un rugido.

Todos se alejaron asustados pero ella me plantó cara. Su mirada era desafiante y el fuego que veía en sus ojos me hizo apretar los ojos. Estaban defendiendo a Fudou.

Lo estaban defendiendo.

¡Maldita sea!

Me iba a abalanzar sobre ella cuando de repente, Goenji se apareció delante de mi y me detuvo de los brazos mientras que Endou me agarraba por la espalda. La mirada seria de Goenji se clavó en la mía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, perdí el conocimiento.

Mis ojos se iban abriendo aunque me costaba hacerlo. Mi visión era algo borrosa. A mi alrededor no parecía haber nadie y cuando logré estabilizar mi mirada, me incorporé lentamente. Delante de mi, estaba Fudou sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada en otro lugar. En cuestión de segundos, se dirigió a mi y me lanzó una sonrisa poco amistosa.

-Felicidades, Kidou. Has intentado matar a tu hermana… por primera vez.

Analicé esa frase sin poder evitarlo.

Felicidades.

Intentado.

Matar.

Hermana.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos sin poder evitarlo y salté directo a la silla de Fudou quien voló a otra silla provocando que tuviese que mantener el equilibrio y caer arrodillado en la silla que se tambaleó y fue al suelo, por suerte, pude lanzarme al suelo de pie con facilidad.

-¿¡Está bien! ¡¿Le he hecho algo! – grité más que preocupado, estaba histérico.

-Oh, sí, sí. No te preocupes. Endou consiguió detener tu ataque psicótico y uso esa habilidad extraña que tiene para manipular cabezas. Pero me dijo que te dijese… que no la usaría mucho, así que, o te controlas o volvemos a nuestra querida casa y te despides de tu querida hermana.

-¡Ella es mi casa!

-No. No te confundas, Kidou. – me soltó incorporándose y mirándome seriamente. – Tú sólo quieres que ella sea tu casa de nuevo pero el Kidou que estuvo con ella, ha dejado de existir. Cuando comprendas eso… comprenderás muchas más cosas.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. ¡Cállate!

¿Qué iba a saber él? ¿Precisamente, ÉL? No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que yo sentía, de lo que llevaba sintiendo esos 10 años alejado de mi hermana. De haber tenido que soportar dolores inmensos y transformaciones que eran peor que desangrarse vivo sólo para poder alcanzarla a ella, para poder verla, para poder abrazarla. Para que pudiese llamarme de nuevo y yo responderle.

Sólo busco a mi hermana, ¿qué problema puede tener eso?

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Extraños sucesos

_¡Bien! Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste! Y aprovechando la nota, quiero dar las gracias a **ALBOTA RULES, Chao Ling-Yin, Saori Himekawa y Dark **por los reviews que tanta ilusión me han hecho! *o* _

_Respondiendo a la pregunta de Albota, sí, tengo intención de hacer algunas parejas *risa a lo Kogure* Y respondiendo a Saori... seguramente habrán más escenas descontroladas como la de Kidou y para las demás preguntas, sigue leyendo para saber:3_

_Espero que os siga gustando la historia y bueh, deciros que hay una breve aparición de un prota de Inazuma Eleven GO que no pude evitar sacar XDD_

_Sin más~ ¡Ahí os lo dejo!_

_***/*/***_

_**2.**_

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto.**

Endou entró por la puerta en ese preciso momento y se nos quedó mirando intermitentemente a ambos. Fudou estaba más que tranquilo, con su típica pose que me sacaba de mi casillas y una sonrisa altanera que me daban ganas de romperle la vena aorta para que se desangrase. Aún no lograba entender porqué él estaba con nosotros o porque simplemente, vagaba por la eternidad con Goenji y Endou cuando se veía muy a leguas que él era de estar solo, sin nadie a su alrededor. Él se buscaba que lo odiase, que fuese de esa forma con él. Desde que había llegado, no había parado de hacerme la no-vida, insufrible.

-Calmaos los dos. – ordenó con las manos echas puños en su cintura. Lo miré de reojo y les di a los dos la espalda.

"_Felicidades, Kidou. Has intentado matar a tu hermana… por primera vez"_

Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza sin ni siquiera pretenderlo. Esa voz burlesca, altanera y que me demostraba las ganas que tenía de joderme vivo. Odiaba estar ahí, lo había captado pero, ¡hacerme enfadar tanto para hacer una estupidez en medio del instituto era pasarse! Y más, si a quien parecía que me había lanzado era a la persona con la que quería estar, el motivo de que todos estuviesemos allí. Apreté los ojos y los puños con fuerza, tratando de recordar ese momento pero no lograba recordar nada. Sólo las ganas de matar, de desgarrar el cuello de Fudou, la sangre hirviéndome.

-Fudou, dejanos solos. – pidió Endou.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estabamos aún en el instituto. Paseé mi mirada por aquel lugar. ¿Estabamos en una clase solitaria? Me senté en una silla y me aferré a mi cabeza, no queriendo mirar a Endou.

Fudou se fue y me imaginé su sonrisa conforme con la situación. Me irritaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Endou se acercó hasta mi, hasta apoyarse en la mesa, enfrente mío.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te ocurre? Si no nos lo dices, no podremos ayudarte, Kidou.

¿Y qué quería que le contase exactamente? ¿Las ganas que tenía de matar a Fudou o que cuando mi hermana me había tocado había mi cuerpo reaccionado a ella de una forma que jamás en todos estos años me habría imaginado?

-Lo siento. – fue lo único que pude balbucear.

-No funcionan las cosas así, Kidou. – escuché la voz de Goenji entrar por la puerta. – Aquí las cosas no funcionan como con los humanos. No puedes decir "Lo siento" y se acabó.

-…

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que podrías haber ocasionado en el instituto? Has tenido suerte de que Endou haya decidido usar su _"dust of oblivion*"_ con todo el mundo. – continuó, haciendome sentir culpable.

-…

-Pero no puedo hacerlo continuamente. – cortó Endou a Goenji.

Ambos se quedaron callados y al preguntarme que estarían haciendo, alcé lentamente la mirada viendo como se miraban. No lograba entender qué pasaba y por qué Endou no podía usar esa habilidad de borrar memorias, _dust of oblivion _más a menudo. Era como si estuviese prohibido aún así pero Endou lo hacía en casos muy extremos y cuando tenía que salvar a algunos de nosotros.

-¿Qué van a recordar? – me interesé de pronto. No sólo borraba las memorias, también las manipulaba como quería. Era un poder muy útil que si tuviese yo, lo aprovecharía con Haruna al doscientos por cien.

-Sólo una pelea entre estudiantes, nada más. – me respondió tranquilamente Endou. - ¡Aunque a algunas chicas las hice pensar que se desmayasen por un beso de Goenji! – dijo divertido y con una sonrisa.

Goenji lo fulminó con la mirada y Endou echó a correr alejandose de él. Se llevaban muchos piques, desde que los había conocido, Endou no paraba de picar a Goenji quien parecía ser un trozo de hielo sin inmutarse por nada ni por nadie. A él se le veía a leguas que no tenía humanidad pero Endou… tampoco la tenía y era el más niño e infantil de todos. ¿De verdad él también estaba inhumanizado?

-¿Por qué no los usas un poco para joderte a ti mismo, estúpido? – le recriminó.

-¡Porque es más divertido ver como te acosan! Además, en cuanto cruzaste esta mañana por la puerta, desmayaste a cuatro chicas ¿recuerdas? Eres taaaan guapo que da igual que lo use para eso, de todas formas, terminarías del mismo modo. – se rió travieso. – Sólo les doy ayuda.

-¿A eso le llamas tu ayuda? Tsk, maldito, enano. – bufó por lo bajo Goenji apoyandose en una mesa con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos oscuros se cerraron, parecía estar meditando.

-¡Vamos, Goenji, no te enfades! – exclamó dandole golpecillos en la espalda como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Lo siento. – volví a decir por lo bajo dandome golpecitos en la frente.

-¿Qué has sentido al verla? – preguntó de golpe Goenji sin moverse un ápice de a como le había visto situarse. Endou se acercó, con un poco más de seriedad mientras lo observaba y me terminó mirando a mi.

-Me sentí… pequeño ante ella. – solté una risa tonta y negué con la cabeza incorporandome. – Qué estúpido suena ¿verdad? Ella es…

-Valiente. – dijo Endou. – Se nota que corre por sus venas la misma sangre que por la tuya, Kidou. – apoyó su mano en mi hombro y lo observé unos segundos. Cogí la mano de Endou y la aparté, dirigiendome hacía la puerta. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Por mis venas ya no corre su misma sangre. Da igual como lo mire. Ella ha aprendido a ser fuerte y eso me hace feliz pero… - apreté los puños. ¿Por qué me molestaba que me mirase con tanto odio y desconfianza? - …no soporto que me mire de esa manera, que me hable como a un loco.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué te diga "onii-chan" y se te lance a los brazos? Tsk, por favor, Kidou... – escuché en la puerta.

Ahí estaba Fudou, apoyado en la puerta por la espalda y con las manos en los bolsillos, observándome con malas intenciones. Venía a joderme de nuevo con su actitud y sus palabras.

-Cierra la boca, maldita hiena.

-Hago lo que me la gana. – respondió altanero. – Goenji, Endou, voy a salir un rato. – me miró de reojo y sonrió. – Haruna-chan y sus amigos me han invitado a ir con ellos y no les he dicho que no. No me esperéis para regresar a esa casucha. – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza. ¿Haruna lo había invitado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aceptaba que alguien como él estuviese cerca y a mi me había mirado de esa forma? No lo entendía. Endou se quedó a mi lado y soltó un suspiro.

-Calmate, Kidou. No se puede conseguir todo el primer día. Al menos, ya has estado frente a ella, sabes que está bien.

Pero eso… no era suficiente.

No me bastaba.

No cuando Fudou se iba con ella y con sus amigos.

¡Maldición!

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Toramaru había aparecido hacía una hora, justo después de estar jugando y que inciase una pelea entre Kidou y Fudou. Lo cierto es que desde que los había visto juntos, notaba lo tenso que se ponía el ambiente cuando estaban cerca. Lo que no logro recordar es el motivo de la pelea y quien había empezado.

Y Toramaru le había invitado. ¿Por qué? A ese tipo tan borde y tan… ¡argh! Me ponía de los nervios. Estaba algo molesta y Toramaru intentaba disculparse por ello pero no era tan fácil, no lograba entender el motivo de que lo metiese como si nada a jugar con nosotros.

-¡Vamos, chicos! – protestó Toramaru. – No es mal tipo, en serio.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes, Toramaru? – preguntó Tachimukai. – Parece un mal tipo, además, retó a Haruna e insultó a Tsunami.

-¡Pero eso es porque…!

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Que se quede. – acepté yo de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Haruna! – protestaron todos.

-Pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? – escuché a mi espalda con diversión.

-Fudou. – murmuraron todos mirándole con desconfianza.

Di un giro de 180 grados y me quedé observandole. ¿Acaso nunca borraba ese gesto de autosuficiencia de su cara? Sólo mirarle me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Tomalo como quieras. Pero te puedes arrepentir de querer jugar con nosotros.

-Lo dudo. Parecéis muy poca cosa en el fútbol para mi.

-¿Nos estás subestimando? – se enfadó Tsunami a quien le puse una mano en el hombro negando con la cabeza. – Haruna…

-Le haremos comerse sus palabras, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si! – sonrió.

-Tiene cara de hiena. – murmuró Kogure detrás de mi. – Si lo miras detenidamente, parece una hiena… da miedo.

-¡Jé! Soy peor que una, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

-¿Es que no puedes parar de amenazar? – cuestionó Natsumi cruzada de brazos.

-Eh, Fudou, para ya. – pidió Toramaru delante de él. – No funcionamos así…

-¡Eso, compórtate! – exclamó Rika. - ¿Es que tus padres no te han dado educación o qué?

Miré a Fudou quien achantó los ojos y puso cara de mal humor. ¿Acaso ese comentario le había dolido? Mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza y una de ellas me hizo aceptar lo que Toramaru había hecho y dicho. Era posible que Fudou, en el fondo, no fuese mal tipo y sólo quisiese aparentar ¿no?

-Por cierto, Fudou. ¿Te ha hecho daño? – pregunté.

-¿Eh? – ladeó la cabeza para mirarme, como si no comprendiese de que le estaba hablando.

-¿Daño? – escuché como todos murmuraban a mis espaldas, como si tampoco.

-Sí. Tu pelea con Kidou.

-¿Eran ellos? – se sorprendió Tsunami.

-Yo no sabía quienes se habían peleado. – escuché hablar a Tachimukai.

-Yo tampoco…

-Ni yo.

¿Cómo que no lo sabían? ¡Pero si se habían peleado delante de nosotros! Los miré a todos dubitativa y después a Fudou quien parecía estar analizando la situación. Me miró con curiosidad para después ver como todos hablaban entre ellos sobre mi comentario. Estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas desde ayer y esta, era una de ellas.

-Debes estar equivocada, Haruna-chan, yo no… - escuché que me hablase como si fuese tonta, pero yo sé lo que vi.

-¡Yo no miento! – exclamé molesta. -¡Y te lo demostraré!

Tan rápido como dije eso, aparté el cuello de la camiseta de su cuello, dejando ver unas marcas en su cuello que sólo podía haber sido hecha por manos. Tal y como Kidou lo había agarrado, del cuello, con fuerza.

-¿Lo ves?

Vi como Fudou chasqueaba la lengua y me apartaba. Se puso nuevamente el cuello ocultando las marcas y se volteó alejandose de nosotros. Al mirar a todos, vi como me miraban y yo solté una risa tonta. ¿Y esas miradas?

-¿Qué pasa? – cuestioné.

-¿Por qué no nos acordamos de lo que pasó en la pelea y tú si?

-¡Porque pasó delante de nosotros! ¿De verdad no lo recordáis? Estabamos ahí… con ellos… ¡Vamos, chicos!

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué no lo recordaban? ¿¡Por qué! ¡Si estaban en el mismo sitio que yo!

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Era más que increíble. Ese estúpido de Endou, con tanta sonrisa y estupidez se le había pasado una persona y quizás, una de las más importantes. Es por eso que yo nunca confiaba en él cuando se trataba de arreglar cosas, su entusiasmo y vitalidad siempre terminaba teniendo algo en contra y no era un error tonto, no.

Olí donde estaban, mi olfato los localizaba en todo momento estuviesen donde estuviesen por el instituto. Así que, me di prisa para darle un grito a ese idiota. ¿Cómo podía ser el líder y el más fuerte ese patán? Tsk, era demasiado molesto. En algún momento, podría deshacerme de ellos pero ahora mismo, la situación me era tan divertida que los soportaría un poco más.

Entré en la cafetería. No habían muchas personas por allí y eran muy localizables esos tres. Kidou enfrente de Endou y éste al lado de Goenji. Me puse al lado de Kidou y golpeé su almuerzo, sólo para joderle y di un paso para estar entre "la mosca" como Haruna le llamó y "el de la banda" para darle una palmada en la espalda a Endou, algo fuerte. Se empezó a atragantar y mostré una sonrisa divertida.

-Tendría gracia que la eternidad se acabase por atragantarte con un bocadillo, ¿eh? – le dije mientras se daba golpes en el pecho.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Fudou? – dijo como si nada Goenji quien me miraba fijamente.

Kidou estaba morado de las ganas que seguro tenía de tener una pelea pero bien sabía que el control era uno de los primeros entrenamientos que tuvo. Si fallaba tanto con el control, nos iríamos a casa y se tendría que olvidar de Haruna.

-¿No deberías estar con Haruna? – dijo friamente y muerto de celos Kidou.

-Y lo estaré. Pero Endou se tiene que venir conmigo. – dije sin más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kidou y por su tono de voz y como me miró, saltaba la preocupación a la vista. _Patético._

-Pasa que no ha olvidado nada. – miré a Goenji y luego a Endou quien bebía agua y soltaba un suspiro de "por fin, que alivio". Me miró parpadeante, como si fuese imposible y apreté los dientes. ¿Acaso no me creía? - ¿Es que no me has oído, Endou?

-Eso es imposible. Se lo hice a todos. – por su tono de voz, le dio menos importancia de lo que me imaginaba. Goenji tampoco parecía preocupado y el único que tenía mi atención era _él._

-Pues Haruna lo sabe. – le aseguré, molesto.

Apoyé las manos en la mesa golpeandola y le desafié con la mirada. Endou me miraba fijamente y también sentía la mirada de Goenji y de Kidou. Apreté los dientes, sintiendo como me cabreaba aquella situación. Odiaba que siempre pasase lo mismo. Desde que estaba con ellos, era igual. ¿Para qué me obligaban a ir con ellos si era siempre un cero a la izquierda? Los odiaba, a todos. Con todas mis fuerzas.

– De acuerdo, no os preocupéis. – me incorporé cabreado y metí mis manos en los bolsillos. – Me ocuparé de todo yo solito pero después no me vengáis con vuestros absurdos discursos porque sabéis por donde me los meto. – mientras finalizaba aquello me alejaba de los tres, siendo conscientes de que toda la cafetería estaba pendiente de nosotros.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Después de que Fudou se hubiese ido, yo me quedé esperando a que regresase porque de alguna manera, algo en mi decía que volvería. Toramaru estaba siendo acosado por todos por haberle invitado y al ver que no venían todos empezaron a impacientarse por ir a jugar. Yo les dí el permiso que fuesen empezando sin nosotros dos; Toramaru y yo le ibamos a buscar.

Por alguna razón, sentía que Fudou aparentaba más maldad de lo que en sí era. Podía ser malo, retorcido y un capullo pero había visto su actitud cuando le habían mencionado a sus padres. Esa mirada, era la misma que la de Kogure y que seguramente la mia al principio de nuestra pérdida. ¿Estaría él también sufriendo por algo?

No fui consciente de cuanto tiempo pasó. Toramaru y yo nos pusimos a pasarnos el balón en la puerta del instituto mientras lo esperabamos. Y apareció con cara de mal humor y pocos amigos.

-¡Ah, Fudou! Pensé que no ibas a venir al final. – lo cierto es que pensaba como Toramaru.

-Fui a decirles a los demás donde estaría por si me necesitaban. – dijo sin más deteniendose delante de mí. - ¿Aún puedo ir con vosotros?

-¡Claro! – exclamé. – Pero, dime una cosa. – le miré fijamente y vi como no me apartaba los ojos de encima. Me sentí de pronto intimidada, como si de un animal salvaje se tratase y bajé la mirada hacía abajo. - ¿Es verdad lo que vi?

-¿Mi pelea con Kidou?

-Sí.

-Fue verdad. Discutimos y peleamos, pero está bien. Siempre me la pasó discutiendo con ese estúpido. – me dijo sinceramente.

-¿Y…?

-Juguemos a fútbol, Haruna-chan. Si después de eso quieres acosarme a preguntas, quizás tengas suerte y te dedique de mi valioso tiempo – me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y con aires de superioridad.

Sonreí por puro instinto. Sus retos, siempre me los tomaba muy a pecho y más si me miraba tan convencido. Asentí con la cabeza y le robé el balón a Toramaru mientras echabamos a correr todos hacía la ribera del río en busca de todos.

Fuimos haciendonos pases durante todo el trayecto e incluso creando algunas jugadas. Incluso, no jugando un partido de verdad, pude ver que Fudou era muy bueno. Tenía buena habilidad, tenía una percepción a la hora de los pases increíbles y lo controlaba a la perfección.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad, están ahí! ¡Vamos, lentorros! – exclamó Tsunami desde el campo de fútbol haciendonos unos gestos.

-¡Haruna-chan y Toramaru van en el equipo de Tachimukai! ¡Y el nuevo en el mio! – exclamó mientras llegabamos.

Fudou iba con Tsunami, Touko y Kogure. Mientras que yo iba con Toramaru, Tachimukai y Rika. Eramos cuatro contra cuatro. Eramos pares y aunque fuese un partido pequeño, siempre lo disfrutabamos a tope. Y tenía ganas de ver como jugaba Fudou. Como siempre decía mi hermano, _a las personas se les puede llegar a conocer un poco jugando con ellas a fútbol._

Sacó Toramaru, pasandole el balón a Rika quien empezó a driblar rapidamente. A su paso, salió Touko pero Rika me pasó el balón ya que estaba casi a su lado, sólo corrí para controlar el balón y eché a correr en dirección a la portería.

-¡No te dejaré pasar! – exclamó Kogure quien corría para detenerme. - ¡Senpuujin!

Un remolino se creó y tuve que cubrirme. Al abrir los ojos, vi a Kogure con el balón en los pies y pasando por mi lado riendose. ¡Maldición! Esa supertécnica siempre funcionaba conmigo.

-¡Enano! – gritó Fudou, completamente desmarcado. Kogure lo miró un momento, fui a cubrir el hueco pero él pasó al otro lado, queriendo buscar a Tsunami quien estaba cubierto por Rika. ¿Por qué le pasaba a él teniendo a Fudou solo? Me detuve en seco viendo como Fudou chasqueaba la lengua. Claro… no confiaban en él.

Cuando me volví a mirar quien llevaba el balón, lo llevaba Rika. Al parecer, había interceptado el pase. Observó a Fudou quien alzó la mano y yo corrí en su busca. Quizás Rika… Mis ojos miraron en dirección al nuevo pase que habían hecho. Y volvían a ignorar su posición. Tsunami atrapó el balón y echó a correr dribleando a Kogure.

-¡Vamos a marcar! – exclamó, preparando el disparo.

-¡Voy a pararlo! – Tachimukai golpeó sus manos y se puso en posición de defensa y alerta.

-¡The Typhoon! – el balón fue rodeado por un gran tifón y de agua como si el mar se hubiese trasladado allí con él.

-¡Vamos, Tsunami! – exclamé.

-¡Mugen the hand! – miles de manos salieron deteniendo el tiro de Toramaru sin problemas. ¡Tachimukai era increíble!

-¡Muy buena parada, Tachimukai! – le dijo sonriente Tsunami. - ¡La próxima entrará!

Tachimukai sonrió y pasó el balón en dirección a Touko pero se vio interceptado por Fudou para la sorpresa de todos. Pero no para la mia. Era normal que lo fuese a buscar si no se lo pasaban. Jugó con el balón en su rodilla y los miró a todos.

-Yo también juego, ¿sabéis? – les dijo mientras lo miraban sorprendidos. -¡Haruna-chan! – me llamó.

Lo miré viendo como dribleaba a mis compañeros y quedaba únicamente yo delante de él. Quería eso. Quería que nos encontrasemos frente a frente con el balón. Sonreí y me fui frente a él con las intenciones más grandes que nunca de arrebatarle el balón pero dio un pequeño salto y cuando cayó al suelo, el balón empezó a dar vueltas, como si hubiese más de uno. Eso era…

…la supertécnica de mi hermano.

-¡Illusion ball!

Sin poder evitarlo, por la conmoción y por haber visto nuevamente esa supertécnica, Fudou me pasó como si nada. Y al estar todos fuera, dio un fuerte disparo al centro de la portería, anotando un gol.

-¡Ha marcado! – oí a Tsunami.

-¡Que regate más way! – escuché a Kogure.

Fudou se acercó a mi y no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente, él me mantuvo la mirada.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa supertécnica?

-¡Pero Haruna, hombre…! – Tsunami se acercó a mi y yo alcé la mano cortándole. - ¿Eh?

-¿Dónde la has aprendido? – dije más severamente, creando un silencio.

-Haruna… - se sorprendieron todos.

-¿Qué pasa con esa supertécnica? La aprendí en mi antiguo instituto. – se justificó sin darle mucha importancia.

¿Debía creerle? ¿Era posible que la supertécnica de mi hermano también estuviese en un instituto? ¿De ahí que la aprendiese? Jamás antes la había visto en acción, no desde que él la usaba. Apreté los puños y agaché la mirada encontrandome con Kogure a mi lado. Me tomó el puño con una sonrisa y se agachó para mirarme.

-He de irme ya. Mis padres no están en casa, no sé porqué desde ayer no han aparecido. Tampoco me cogen el teléfono así que he de ver si ya están y sino… preparar la cena. – les dije mirandolos. – Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

-Espera, Ha… - me iba a hablar Fudou pero yo le miré y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está todo bien, Fudou. Te he visto jugar al fútbol y cuando has venido hacía mí… lo he visto.

-¿Eh?

-A ti también te encanta el fútbol, así que no puedes ser mala persona.

-Ahí está la Haruna que conocemos. – escuché a Tsunami divertido.

-Entonces, ¿el partido termina? – preguntó Fudou mirandome. – Porque habéis perdido.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Mierda! – se quejó Tsunami. - ¡Mañana quiero la revancha!

-Jé, cuando queráis. – dijo chulesco Fudou.

-¡No vayas de chulo! Mañana os vamos a dar para el pelo, justo lo que no tienes, calvito. – dije divertida y sacandole la lengua.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Después de estar en clase y de haber creado todo aquel escándalo me había ido directamente a la casa que teníamos alquilada. Ni siquiera sé de donde Goenji y Endou sacan el dinero pero eso era un problema menor. Ahora sólo me preocupaba que Haruna me recordara furioso y perdiendo el control de mi mismo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? Lo que Endou hacía siempre salía bien, ¿por qué a ella no? ¿Y por qué Endou no se había preocupado tan siquiera un poco cuando había venido esa maldita hiena a avisarnos?

Tenía demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza y muy pocas respuestas.

Daba vueltas en la cama, tratando de poner órden y calma. Eso era lo más importante; la calma. Sin calma, podía perder el control de mi propio cuerpo y dejar salir una vez más el lado peligroso, dejar que la bestia me dominase y volver a cometer más crímenes.

En algún momento de toda aquella calma, creo que caí dormido.

Un sonido me hizo abrir los ojos de sobremanera. Estaba sonando el móvil y me había dado un susto. ¡Con lo agusto que estaba! Estiré la mano y lo cogí, descolgando sin ni siquiera mirar de quien se trataba. Tampoco es que tuviese mi número mucha gente.

-¿Qué pasa? – dije cansado.

-¿Estás despierto?

Maldito seas, Fudou.

-¿Qué quieres? – le dije molesto.

-Tengo información para ti. Interesante.

-No quiero jugar a las adivinanzas, Fudou. Menos contigo así que o hablas o te callas y me dejas en paz.

-Vale, vale. ¿Sueles mirar el dni a tus víctimas?

-¿Qué?

¿A qué venía esa rídicula pregunta? Sólo a Fudou se le ocurriría. Ahora vendría con uno de sus comentarios hirientes, que me cabrean y que me hacen querer degollarlo. Preferí colgarle el teléfono sin más e ignorarle. Total, Goenji lo hacía a menudo. Y Endou dejaba el teléfono por ahí en manos libres y diciendo monosilabos. Optaba por la opción de Goenji, era la que más a mano tenía por no oír su voz. Le odiaba y escucharle, me cabreaba más.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y me imaginé que sería o Goenji o Endou.

-No tenías porqué colgarme, ¿eh? Que poco sentido del humor, chico.

¿Qué? ¿Fudou? ¿Pero si…?

-Que manera más idiota de gastar saldo.

-Cobro revertido. – me enseñó el móvil con una sonrisa y yo le miré de mala manera.

Cabrón. ¿Qué quería ahora de mi? Me levanté de la cama, queriendo irme pero me detuvo el paso. Le di un empujón y apreté los dientes. Estaba hartandome y mucho de ese tipo.

-Dejame en paz, Fudou. Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

-Y yo te advierto que vigiles a quien decides engullirte o jugar con ellos.

¿A qué venía de nuevo el tema de mis ataques a los humanos?

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Los padres de Haruna no han vuelto. Ah, y otro dato más… no le cogen el teléfono. Misterioso… ¿no crees?

Me quedé estático en el sitio. Sin poder moverme ni hacer un solo movimiento. Mi mente se quedó completamente bloqueada. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa; _La has cagado. _Debía de ser mentira. Sí. Eso. Fudou era capaz de tenderme una trampa así sólo para ver mi reacción.

-Kidou. – me llamó seriamente y le miré. – No estoy mintiendo.

Lo dijo de esa forma de cuando algo era verdad. De cuando no mentía. Entonces, ¿podía ser que yo…? No. No.

¡No!

No podía ser. No quiero creerlo.

-Felicidades, Kidou. – apoyó una mano a mi hombro. – Has dejado a tu hermana huérfana... otra vez.

¡Maldición, no!

Golpeé el brazo de Fudou y salí corriendo de allí, sin importarme a donde ir. Sólo quería estar lejos de él. Del único que parecía querer darme con la verdad en los dientes. Con esa verdad que yo intentaba callar con mis excusas y con las ganas de querer estar con mi hermana.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en el mismo sitio que esta mañana. Donde había hecho aquella masacre con los humanos y de las que Goenji se había hecho cargo. ¿Dónde los podría haber dejado? ¿Dónde los podría haber ocultado? Tenía que encontrarles. Ver de verdad que no había hecho eso. No podía hacer daño a mi hermana. No de nuevo… Porque no me lo iba a perdonar si Fudou tenía razón.

Estuve buscando durante horas, hasta que llegó la noche. Me dejé caer debajo de un enorme tronco de árbol y observé el cielo oscuro. Las pequeñas estrellas empezaban a salir.

-Haruna… - murmuré apretando las manos. – Perdóname…

Estuve allí durante un rato, hasta que mis pies se levantaron y se movieron de allí. No paraba de pensar en ella. Su imagen no se iba de mi cabeza. La había visto sonreír en la escuela y esa sonrisa no se me iba de la cabeza, la adoraba.

Yo iba a convertir esa sonrisa en lágrimas y en dolor, otra vez.

Regresé al barrio y pasé por delante de lo que ahora podía decirse "mi casa" pero pasé de largo. No tenía ganas de regresar. De ver a Fudou mirandome fijamente, echándome en cara la culpa de las personas muertas y de los padres de Haruna. Y cuando me di cuenta, estaba parado delante de una puerta con un letrero. "Otonashi"

Había llegado a su casa. Me había detenido en la puerta. ¿Quizás es por la culpa? ¿Por las ganas de verla? ¿Por las ganas de pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hacía sufrir desde hacía años? Me quedé bajo el letrero un rato, pensando qué debía hacer. La escuchaba intentar llamar por teléfono pero el móvil decía que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura y que lo intentase más tarde.

Y ella se desesperaba cada vez más preocupada.

_Perdóname._

_Por favor, perdóname._

No volverían. Ella no volvería a verles y era por mi culpa. ¿Cómo podía estar bien todo eso?

Observé la calle con detenimiento, no había nadie cerca. Y todo se oscurecía cada vez más no siendo un problema para mi porque ver por la noche y en la oscuridad me era realmente fácil. Escuché como se metía en la cama y daba mil vueltas, la luz del segundo piso se apagó y yo me incorporé.

_Vete… ya has hecho suficiente._

Pero no podía irme. Aunque una parte de mi lo desease. Necesitaba entrar y…

Un ladrido de perro me hizo esconderme en el jardín.

-¡Vuelve, Sasuke! – gritaba un niño de unos 6 años corriendo por la calle detrás de un perrazo que al parecer, perseguía un gato.

Suspiré y observé la ventana medio abierta del segundo piso. Me subí a un árbol que estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia y me detuve en la rama que me permitía poder entrar ahí dentro. Me acuclillé cual animal y de mis uñas salieron unas garras.

_¡Ahora!_

Di un fuerte salto hacía la ventana. Había estado observando la obertura de la pared a la ventana, el trozo en el que si apoyaba bien las manos, no tenía porqué hacer ruido ninguno. Y como siempre, mis cálculos fueron más que precisos. Me quedé acuclillado entre la ventana y el muro, observando la cama de Haruna, donde ella ya estaba plácidamente dormida.

Oculté las garras, volvieron las uñas humanas y bajé en silencio al suelo. Me acerqué al borde de la cama andando muy despacio pues el suelo, a cada paso hacía un ruido que era insoportable cuando se quería ir en silencio. Pero lo conseguí.

Ahí estaba ella.

Ajena a todo.

Totalmente inocente e indefensa.

_**Flashback**_

Teníamos 5 años y habíamos desobedecido a papá cuando dijo que nos fuesemos pronto a dormir y que nada de películas. Habíamos puesto la televisión y nos habíamos quedado viendo una película de miedo. Haruna tenía miedo y quería irse a la cama porque no paraba de llorar en silencio y me estaba asfixiando de los abrazos que me daba a cada rato que salía un monstruo.

Cuando la película terminó, yo la acompañé a su habitación y la metí en la cama sin hacer un solo ruido. La abrigué bien y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Ahora a dormir. – iba a irme pero Haruna me agarró de la camiseta. - ¿Eh?

-No me dejes sola.

-Pero Haruna…

-Tengo miedo… de los monstruos.

-Los monstruos no existen. – sonreí acariciandole la cabeza. – Son solo cuentos y películas. Los monstruos de verdad nos tienen miedo y se fueron a otro planeta. – me inventé para que no tuviese miedo.

-¿De verdad? – me preguntó poco convencida.

-¡Sí! Los monstruos de las películas son para asustar a los niños malos pero tú no eres mala, ¿a que no?

-No…

-¡Entonces no te harán nada! – le aseguré sonriente.

-¡Vale! Pero… - me apretó la camiseta. - ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_Los monstruos no existen… ¿eh?_

Acaricié su mejilla con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, como si fuese a romperse por sólo hacerle eso. Y volví a sentir ese pequeño nerviosismo cuando sabía que a quien tocaba, era a ella. La observé detenidamente, quedándome con cada uno de sus gestos. Escuchando su acompasada respiración mientras dormía. A ratos, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, como si estuviese soñando con algo que le agradase, con bonitos recuerdos e inconscientemente yo, sonreía.

Era mi hermana. Y estaba feliz de poder estar con ella, de alguna manera.

Observé el reloj que había en su cómoda. ¿Ya era tan tarde? Sonreí y me acerqué a su frente, depositando un suave beso en ella. _Te echo de menos, Haruna._

Me incoporé y cuando iba a irme, sentí una presión en mi camiseta que me hizo detenerme en seco. Volteé lentamente para verla, aún dormida y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Onii-chan…

Sentí una presión en mi pecho. Me estaba llamando. Estaba soñando conmigo. ¿Podía ser ese beso? Sonreí y me deshice con cuidado de su agarre. La abrigué bien y la observé durante unos minutos más.

Por volver a escuchar ese "onii-chan", lo demás, ya carecía de sentido.

**Continuará…**

_Dust of oblivion* = Polvo del Olvido._


	3. Descontrol

_Alohomora a todos! Aquí subiendo el tercer capítulo como Jueves que es. Parece que es el día de subir los caps, porque menos el primero, el segundo y este, cayó en el mismo día. He de decir, que este capítulo fue casi todo algo que no tenía pensado, pero se me ocurrió la idea al escribir unas frases y unos comentarios y sin darme cuenta, me vi metida en todo el lío que se creó xD Pero como siempre, mi imaginación vuela así que, no problems!_

_Informaros que tengo pensado para los siguientes ir acercando a las parejas que tengo planeadas y eso, así que, ¡los que esperan por eso, tened un poco de paciencia! También quería decir que si queréis, en PD me digáis que parejas os gustaría ir viendo, para así contentar a los lectores, ¡eso es lo más importante! ¿o no? (x_

_Sin más, espero que os guste este capítulo! Gracias por los reviews dejados :3 _

_**3.**_

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Abría los ojos lentamente mientras una voz a lo lejos parecía llamarme. Cuando mi visión dejó de estar borrosa pude ver a Kogure apoyado en el colchón justo a mi lado, observándome algo preocupado y yo me incorporé un poco frotándome los ojos. Agradecía que viniese todas las mañanas a verme, la verdad es que él hacía que cuando me levantase no me parase a pensar en las cosas extrañas que venían pasándome desde la llegada de los nuevos o que recordara pesadillas.

Esa noche no era ninguna pesadilla. Esa noche había sentido la presencia de mi hermano. A mi lado. Como si estuviese tocándome y besándome como cuando era pequeña, como antes de su muerte. Miré a Kogure pensando en mi hermano. En cómo sería si no se hubiese muerto, en lo que podríamos haber pasado los dos juntos…

-¿Estás bien, Haruna-chan? – preguntó Kogure apoyando su frente en la mía. – Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre…

-No te preocupes, Kogure, estoy bien. – dije con una sonrisa.

Ni siquiera me había parado a ver si era cierto o no. Salté de la cama, agarré el uniforme y me metí en el baño sin decir nada más. No quería que se preocupase pero era imposible que no lo hiciese. Kogure era como mi hermano, me conocía mejor que incluso en ocasiones yo misma. Pero tenía que estar bien. Era principio de curso, no podía ponerme a faltar. Además, quería ver a Kidou con alguna necesidad que otra que no lograba saber. Quizás por su parecido… o quizás porque me hacía sentir como mi hermano de alguna manera me hacía sentir cuando lo tenía cerca.

Salí con el uniforme y vi a Kogure sentado en la cama hecha por él y observándome como si estuviese pasando algún tipo de examen.

-Es principio de curso, no pasará nada si hoy te quedas a descansar.

-No puedo, Kogure. Si me quedo me pondré a pensar en mis padres y… no quiero ponerme en lo peor. – admití bajando la cabeza.

No sabía nada de ellos. No sabía dónde podían estar. Tenía mucho miedo de que les hubiese pasado algo. ¿Qué haría sin ellos? ¿Sin sus consejos? No quería volver a experimentar lo que se siente cuando pierdes a la familia. Ya lo pasé una vez y me aterraba que me volviese a pasar.

-Verás que volverán pronto, Haruna-chan, no te preocupes. – me dijo acercándose a mí y acariciándome la mejilla. – No estés así, no me gusta. – puso morritos y yo solté una pequeña risa. Él sonrió y yo lo abrace con fuerza.

-No quiero volver a perder nadie más, Kogure… no creo poder soportarlo.

-Tranquila. – me susurró con dulzura. – Yo te adoptaré.

Me separé lentamente y me froté los ojos llorosos. Ambos fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a hacer el desayuno. Kogure se puso a ayudarme algo torpe, pero me hacía reír por sus equilibrismos. Aun a pesar de que tenía 17 años no es que fuese muy alto pero ya había crecido más palmos del suelo que era ya un dato importante, era unos centímetros más alto que yo pero seguía siendo el pequeño de todos los chicos en estatura.

-¿Sabes? Esta noche creo que ha estado mi hermano conmigo. – le dije sin poder evitarlo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sentí su presencia. Era como si estuviese a mi lado, velando por mí… se sentía tan cálido, tan… protegida.

-¿Y cómo sabes que era él y no alguno de tus verdaderos padres?

-Porque de alguna manera, me sentía como cuando él me protegía de los abusones. Y… me vino su olor…

Kogure se me quedó mirando como si estuviese diciendo cosas ilógicas y yo me ruboricé terminando de preparar el desayuno. Pensar que en algún lugar mi hermano estaba cuidándome y velando por mí, me hacía sentirme bien. _Arigato, onii-chan…_

-¡Bueno! Esto ya está. – dejé todo en la mesa y Kogure se sentó en frente de mi.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. ¿Has visto la hora? – me dijo despreocupado alzando el dedo tras de mí.

Me volteé para mirar el reloj y me quedé parpadeando. ¿¡Tan tarde es! Me giré rápidamente a mirar a Kogure quien pestañeó y me miró dudoso.

-¡Date prisa!

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Cargaba la mochila a mi hombro y observaba como Fudou atravesaba primero la puerta después de haber tenido ya la bronca matutina. Respiraba profundo para calmarme. No debía salir estando algo molesto, aún no se me quitaba de la cabeza la voz de Haruna tratando de que sus padres le cogieran el teléfono. Tenía que tener cuidado. No era complicado pero ¿por qué a mí se me hacía tanto?

-¿Estás bien, Kidou? – preguntó Endou a mi lado. – Si quieres puedes quedarte. Puedo poner de excusa que…

-No. – corté rápidamente. – Estaré bien, Endou. No te preocupes.

No podía permitirme quedarme encerrado entre cuatro paredes sabiendo que a metros estaba Haruna.

-Bien, pues… ¡vamos! – exclamó más animado saliendo por la puerta.

-¿En serio este es el más fuerte? – pregunté por lo bajo.

-Sí… para nuestra desgracia. – murmuró como respuesta Goenji pasando por nuestro lado.

Miré de reojo a Goenji que pasaba por mi lado con ese semblante serio e intimidante de siempre. Parecía un tío muy frío pero en el fondo no era para nada arisco ni nada así. Sólo tenías que encontrarle el punto. Endou no tenía punto. Quizás por eso ambos se compenetraban tan bien. Eran polos opuestos.

Salimos de allí otra mañana más. Esperaba que la suerte ese día me acompañase para poder ayudar a Haruna. Si todo salía como lo tenía planeado, hoy seguramente, no sería un buen día para ella… y tampoco para mí. Fudou iba metros de distancia de nosotros. Yo iba rodeado de Endou y Goenji en silencio. Mi mente divagaba en Haruna. ¿Cómo se tomaría que sus padres…? Era una pregunta muy idiota. Como me dijo Fudou, era mi culpa y la había vuelto a dejar completamente sola.

Estábamos llegando cuando unos gritos y una fuerte corriente de aire pasó por delante nuestra dejándonos parados en el sitio.

-¡HARUNAAA!

-¡CORRE!

-¿¡Cómo voy a correr si me llevas volando!

Haruna estaba corriendo, llevando de la muñeca a Kogure quien volaba detrás de ella como si fuese una cometa.

-¡Porque eres un lento!

-¡Yo no soy lento!

-¡Si lo eres y a callar! – le ordenó. Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo. - ¡Pero eres muy ligero, no pesas nada!

-¿¡Cómo he de tomarme eso! – gritó.

Se la veía animada y contenta. Parecía tener buena cara aunque cuando se detuvo pude ver sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. ¿Sería por correr o le pasaría algo más? Mi preocupación apareció al instante y miré de reojo a Fudou quien me estaba evaluando con una mirada que no me gustaba nada.

-Fudou… - murmuré apretando los puños.

Él, como si me hubiese escuchado, sonrió y se dirigió hacía Haruna y Kogure. _Maldito seas._ Fudou se acercó a ella y alzó su brazo, seguro que ahora estarían ambos conversando. Y yo ahí, parado mirando… Espera, ¿por qué demonios he de quedarme mirando? Empecé a andar hacía ellos yo también sintiendo como Endou y Goenji me miraban extrañados.

-Buenos días. – dije parándome a pocos metros de la espalda de Fudou.

-¡Oh, el chico mosca! – exclamó Kogure poniéndose en guardia. _El canijo protector de mi hermanita ¿eh? Que listillo…_

-¿Quieres algo, Kidou? – preguntó Fudou altanero.

-Buenos días, Kidou. – me saludó sonriente Haruna.

-¿Te encuentras bien hoy, Haruna? – me atreví a preguntar. – Tienes la cara un poco enrojecida…

Kogure la miró de soslayo y pude notar cierta preocupación en su mirada._ Como me esperaba._

-No, es que tengo mucho calor y como he corrido mucho pues… ¡se me pasará en un rato, no te preocupes!

-Ya veo. – pero no me creía ni una sola palabra. Miré a Fudou quien tampoco y me acerqué a él disimuladamente mientras los amigos de Haruna llegaban y se ponían todos a saludarse. - ¿Tu te la crees?

-Para nada. Miente fatal. ¿Es un gen de la familia? – lo fulminé con la mirada y alzó las manos. - ¿Qué? Tú tampoco sabes hacerlo. – me sonrió y se alejó despidiéndose de todos y adentrándose en la escuela.

Yo me quedé observándole. No era yo el único que se había percatado de que a Haruna le pasaba algo y me volteé al escuchar los pasos de Endou y Goenji.

-¡Eh! ¡Es el de la parada de ayer! – exclamó un castaño señalándolo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Eh! ¿Juegas al fútbol? – preguntó el de pelo rosa.

-¿Eh? ¡Pues claro! ¡Me encanta el fútbol!

_Oh, no… _

-Oh, no… - murmuró Goenji.

Goenji y yo nos miramos y soltamos un suspiro.

-¡Vamos a jugar un partido rápido antes de que suene el timbre! – gritó entusiasmado Endou.

-¡Sí! –dijeron todos alzando el brazo.

-Haruna-chan, será mejor que no te esfuerces ahora. Tú mejor, anímame ¿vale? – le dijo Kogure a Haruna. Ladeé mi cabeza hacía ellos.

-¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Soy fuerte como un toro! – exclamó dándose ligeros golpecitos en el pecho.

¿Dejar que jugase en sus condiciones? No podía dejarle hacer eso. Como hermano mayor tengo que protegerla. Miré a Goenji y le hice un gesto que él aprobó. Me acerqué a ambos tratando de respirar profundamente para calmarme. Me estaba poniendo nervioso sin motivo, ¿qué demonios…?

-Puedo hacerle compañía, enano. – le dije a Kogure. – Yo no voy a jugar.

-¿Tú? – pareció como si me estuviese evaluando. - ¡Ni hablar! Ya me quedo yo con ella… - se abrazó a ella como si fuese una lapa, cosa que me repateó mucho.

-¡Pero hombre, Kogure! ¿Cómo vamos a jugar sin ti? ¡Eres la mejor defensa! – exclamó el de pelo rosa de nuevo apareciendo de no sabía dónde y cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa por atrás arrastrándolo hacía el campo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Noooo! – estiró los brazos hacía nosotros. - ¡Harunaaa! ¡Haz algooo!

Haruna alzó la mano despidiéndole divertida y riéndose.

-¡Harunaaa!

-¡Ánimo, Kogure!

Sonreí observando como Kogure era puesto en la posición de defensa a regañadientes y nos miraba como si fuese a hacerle algo malo. ¿Pero qué manía me tenía ese enano? Tsk. Pero ahora… estaba yo con Haruna, a solas. Nos sentamos en el banco y la miré de reojo con mi mirada oculta en las gafas.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir a jugar? – me preguntó.

-No, tranquila. – le respondí. ¿Qué había mejor que estar con ella?

-Pero no hace falta que te quedes, en serio. Estoy bien.

-Yo no lo creo. – admití volteándome a ella y atreviéndome a poner mi mano en su frente. Estaba caliente, más de lo que debería. Mi hermana estaba con fiebre. – No deberías estar aquí.

-¿Y dónde debería estar? – me pilló por sorpresa esa pregunta porque estuve a punto de responderle que _conmigo_ pero me mordí la lengua y busqué una respuesta diferente.

-En casa, descansando. Tienes fiebre. – buen reflejo… creo.

-No quiero estar en casa. – dijo rápidamente volteando para ver el partido que había empezado hacía un segundo.

-¿Por qué? – aventuré a preguntar.

-Porque… - pareció dudar en contarme las cosas y yo me sentí un poco rechazado aunque supongo que es normal ¿no? – Mis padres llevan dos días sin comunicarse ni aparecer por casa. – observé como cerraba los puños. – Creo que les ha pasado algo…

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡No se me ocurría ninguna respuesta para consolarla! ¿Cómo voy a consolarla sabiendo que sus padres están muertos? O mejor dicho, ¡qué yo los había matado! Fijé mi mirada en otro lugar tratando de pensar en algunas palabras que pudiesen ayudarla pero, por primera vez, nada. Eso es lo que mi mente era.

-Ya perdí a mi familia una vez, ¿sabes? No sé qué hacer si ahora…

Puse mi mano encima de sus puños sin decir nada. Noté su sorpresa y me miró. Yo le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y pude ver esa mirada… la misma mirada que tenía cuando tenía miedo por las noches o cuando los abusones le habían quitado algo. Haruna estaba asustada de nuevo. Aparté mi mano, dudoso de que ese miedo fuese provocado por lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Tranquilo. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Gracias por estar aquí.

-¿Eh? - ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

-No eres tan malo como aparentas.

-¿Aparento ser malo? – protesté.

-Pareces el hijo de un mafioso con esas gafas.

_¡Oe!_

-Y además, tu pelea con Fudou…

-Bueno, sobre eso…

-¿No os lleváis bien? Parecéis hermanos.

-¿Qué qué? – parpadeé sintiendo un dolor de barriga. ¿Yo hermano de ese engendro? Podía excusarme diciendo que Kidou era mi apellido y el suyo Fudou pero entonces… - No es mi hermano, aunque dicen que deberíamos vernos como tal. Es desde pequeños, ya sabes… no conectamos. - ¡¿pero que estaba haciendooo? Pero era una buena forma de escurrir el problema.

-Pues deberías llevarte mejor con él porque no sabes cuándo puedes perderle.

_Haruna… _

-Es muy bonito tener un hermano, ¿sabes? – sonrió.

Sentí como algo atravesaba mi pecho. Sus palabras… su mirada y su sonrisa me había dolido, o más bien dicho, tocado. Era por mi por quien las decía. ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar ante eso? Ni siquiera pensé, simplemente cuando abrí mis ojos estaba abrazándola.

-¿K-Kidou? – preguntó ella extrañada.

_Oh, oh… ¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Ahora qué me invento!_

Si me separaba de ella tendría que mirarla y ahora mismo, no podía mirarla. ¡No quería! Estaba… asustado. _¿Por qué estoy asustado? _Me aferré un poco más a ella, necesitaba de su abrazo y cuando sentí como me rodeaba la espalda, sentí un gran alivio al igual que un revuelo en todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! – exclamó Kogure corriendo hacia nosotros. - ¡¿Por qué la abrazas! – gritó. Ambos nos separamos del susto de sus "¡Eh! ¡Eh!" y yo me levanté de forma inconsciente.

Kogure se situó detrás de ella abrazándola por detrás y fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, hentai-baka?

-K-Kogure, no… - intentó excusarse Haruna.

-¿Estás bien, Haruna-chan? ¿Te ha hecho algo? – preguntó preocupado.

-Ni que fuera a comérmela, enano. – ironicé sin darme cuenta.

-Sólo soy precavido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres su novio? – dije algo molesto, ¿qué era eso de siempre estar con ella en todos lados y preocuparse tanto por ella? ¿Y colgarse de su brazo o de su espalda como un niño?

-¡Ah, no! – exclamó Haruna moviendo los brazos. Kogure achicó los ojos mirándome mientras no se separaba de ella. – Él es como mi hermano.

_¿Qué? _¿Qué es esta sensación…? _Ese enano… ¿Cómo su hermano? ¡Pero su hermano soy yo! Me ha… ¿me ha reemplazado?_

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me di la vuelta alejándome de allí. Me estaba cabreando, sentía como algo dentro de mi empujaba por salir, queriendo salir al exterior. Y no lograba hacerla retroceder, era más fuerte. Por una vez, mis pensamientos y el de la bestia estaban conectados. Los dos queríamos fuera a ese niño, al que había ocupado mi lugar como hermano.

En una esquina me apoyé en la pared y miré hacia el cielo apretándome el pecho. _No salgas. No salgas. _Pero apenas quería luchar. Estábamos conectados y cuando eso pasaba, él era más fuerte que yo y no había con qué detenerlo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a dolerme, sentí que me iba a caer al suelo en cualquier momento y antes de que pasase me dejé caer de rodillas abrazándome a mí mismo mientras gimoteaba. _¡Te digo que no! _¿Qué pasaría si saliese? ¿Si me ganase en la batalla? Miré sintiendo como los huesos empezaban a dolerme, queriendo cambiar su forma y apreté los dientes, negándome a aceptarlo y negándome a gritar. Si lo hacía, atraería la atención de todos, incluida la de ella.

Me deshice de las gafas y las tiré al suelo enfadado.

-Basta… escóndete, ¡vete!

-Jé, parece que habéis conectado, ¿eh?

_¿Por qué tiene que aparecer ahora? ¡Maldita sea! _Si él estaba cerca y me provocaba, mi enfado aumentaría y ya no tendría la oportunidad de tratar de controlarme. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

-¿Duele, Kidou? Eso es porque te resistes. – me dijo triunfante, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en un árbol.

-Vete… al… infierno…

-Vengo de él por tu culpa, ¿recuerdas? – su mirada me provocó y solté un grito de dolor. Me retorcí en el suelo, sintiendo como mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas para contenerse. Mi cuerpo ya no lo podía controlar.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

¿Debería detenerlo? ¿Debería dejarle convertirse en lo que ahora realmente es? Observó las gafas a un lado, esas estúpidas gafas que ocultan su mirada fría como la mía y sonrió observando como ese color carmesí que poseía en sus ojos se volvía amarillo y su pupila se alineaba como la de los felinos. Su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar y a moverse por el suelo de manera bastante lamentable para mis ojos.

_3… 2… 1… _

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en todo el instituto que dejó a todos los estudiantes en un completo y sumido silencio. Oh, Endou y Goenji ya sabrían… seguro que la diversión estaría por terminar dentro de poco. Qué pena, de nuevo el bueno para nada de Kidou iba a tener las espaldas cubiertas. La ropa de Kidou empezaba a desquebrajarse y la columna de Kidou se tambaleó.

Sus huesos estaban cambiando y Kidou estaba aún, en alguna parte de él, queriendo detenerle lo que hacía que la transformación fuese mucho más dolorosa de lo habitual.

-¡Kidou! – escuché.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo era posible que justamente ella estuviese allí? ¡Estaba alerta por si alguien venía para llevármelo de allí! ¿Cómo es que no había notado su presencia?

Haruna corría hasta él y se agachó aprovechando que se había detenido. Estaba hecho un ovillo, con su cara oculta en sus brazos y tratando de mantenerse cuerdo. Ella le tocó pero él la empujó.

_Si alzas tu cabeza, te reconocerá… _Pensé con una sonrisa triunfal. Apostaba porque Haruna insistiese pero entonces escuché la velocidad de Goenji y de Endou acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Fudou! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me gritó Goenji apareciendo volando de la nada y dándome un empujón que me mandó a metros de distancia.

Derrapé por el suelo y apoyé mi mano hasta que logré detenerme. Goenji estaba enfadado. Que novedad…

-¡Goenji, no se puede detener! – exclamó Endou cerca de Kidou quien estaba suplicando que le sacasen de allí.

-¡Ocúpate de Haruna, por una vez en tu vida, ayúdale! – me recriminó. Vi fuego en sus ojos y apreté mi mandíbula desafiándole con la mirada.

_¿Por qué tengo que ayudarle? _

Pero entonces, vi a Haruna detrás de él. Asustada, confundida, con mucho miedo. Tsk, maldita sea… Me puse en pie y en un pestañeo estaba frente a los ojos de Haruna.

-¡Lleváoslo ya, joder! – grité. Y cuando sentí la brisa de que los tres habían desaparecido atrapé los ojos de Haruna en los míos para usar mi coerción con ella. – No vas a recordar nada de lo que has presenciado aquí con nosotros.

Dije con esa voz neutral, con un poco de mando y inyectando eso en la mente de Haruna. Mi poder era la coerción, podía manipular cosas como esas y hacer creer cosas a otros que en realidad no había pasado. A veces lo funcionaba para abrirme paso… como lo hice con Toramaru para unirme a ellos.

Una vez hecho mostré una sonrisa y aparté mis ojos de ella, liberándola. Justo en ese momento, el dichoso timbre empezó a sonar.

-¡Vaya, Haruna! Parece que ya es hora de las clases, vamos. – dije cogiéndola de la muñeca y llevándomela de allí totalmente inocente.

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

Lance por los aires a Kidou, o lo que quedaba de él. Sus brazos se estaban convirtiendo en fuertes patas negras y su espalda se curvó, rompiendo todos sus huesos para dar paso al lomo de un felino. Sus piernas se retorcieron dejando los huesos de humano para hacerse con unas patas traseras fuertes y negras. Sacó las uñas, sin ninguna vacilación y su cara de pantera nos observó detenidamente a Goenji y a mí.

-¿Qué hacemos? – me preguntó Goenji. – Está demasiado enfadado. No lo hemos visto antes así.

Yo no le respondí, observé sus ojos ámbar y sus colmillos afilados. Ese ya no era Kidou, era una pantera negra con ansías de matar y que si nos quedábamos allí tendríamos que tratar como un animal y no como nuestro compañero… como nuestro amigo porque aunque Kidou fuese el último de nosotros, para mí era un amigo como lo era Goenji y el incompetente de Fudou.

-¡Endou! – me gritó Goenji.

-¡No podemos hacer nada! – grité impotente.

Fue entonces cuando la pantera negra se abalanzó hacía nosotros. Rodeé mis manos de fuego y salté hacía un lado para esquivar su ataque. Goenji se subió a un árbol, esperando seguramente mis indicaciones o analizando la situación. Tenía a mi lado a la pantera y esta vez fui yo quien corrió hacía la pantera que la tenía de costado para soltar un puñetazo de fuego pero se revolvió y tuve que saltar por encima de él que también saltó para cogerme y eché a correr huyendo de él.

Kidou no estaba en ningún lado de la pantera. De haber sido así, podría haberle golpeado y habernos dado unos minutos de tiempo.

-¡Tiene que haber algo!

-¡Kidou está enfadado y se está dejando controlar! – exclamé subiendo a un árbol y pasando por encima de la pantera, aprendí a hacerlo con artes marciales y con la ayuda de la película de Matrix.

-Eso quiere decir… - escuché a Goenji observar la pantera.

-¡Exacto! – exclamé yendo hacía la copa del árbol que él estaba. - ¡El cargo de conciencia es lo único que puede ayudarnos! ¡Él sigue en algún lugar de esa bestia! ¡Hay que conectar con ella!

-¡Kûso! – vi a Goenji apretar los dientes y cerrar los puños.

_Sé lo difícil que se te hace esto para ti… Goenji._

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

El timbre había sonado hacía muy poco. Sentía mi cuerpo más cansado y más pesado que de costumbre. No paraba de decir que estaba bien que no me pasaba nada pero… la verdad es que me sentía mal. Me daban fuertes mareos y tenía la sensación de desmayarme.

Trataba de concentrarme en la clase pero mi cabeza era peor que un tambor, resonaban recuerdos de antes. ¿Qué era todo lo que había pasado? Kidou parecía estar sufriendo mucho y todos parecían entre enfadados y muy preocupados por él. Y cuando me paraba a pensarlo, ¿en qué momento, cómo y cuándo se lo habían llevado? Porque yo había estado ahí con Fudou… aunque se había comportado muy raro cuando me decía que no recordase nada.

Eran unos chicos de los más raros y misteriosos. Una parte de mi se aterraba cuando los tenía cerca pero otra… simplemente quería acercarse como si me atrajese algo en ellos. Algo lejos de que estuviese enamorada o algo así.

Sentía mucho calor. Me secaba la sudor con el brazo y me costaba respirar. Estaba empezando a ver borroso y no lograba escuchar muy bien. Si eso seguía así, iba a…

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

Habíamos dejado a la pantera encerrada en el bosque no muy lejos de la ciudad pero estábamos alertas por si salía de allí en dirección a la ciudad dispuesto a buscar un ser humano al que desmembrar y acabar con su vida. Teníamos que impedir que siguiese haciendo ese tipo de cosas pero cuando uno pierde el control de esa manera, dejando que sea la bestia quien esté fuera y no la mente de uno mismo era totalmente imposible de controlar.

Me senté al lado de Goenji que parecía enfadado y muy pensativo. ¿Quizás estaba pensando en…? Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y me miró de soslayo. Le sonreí un poco, para aliviarlo. Con Kidou no pasaría ninguna desgracia. Estábamos todos juntos y seguro que Fudou terminaría echándonos una mano. Lo cierto es que costaba conversar con él, costaba poder confiar pero, estaba seguro de que nos habría ayudado con Haruna y que ahora mismo ella no recordaría nada.

-No podemos permitir que mate a nadie más, Endou. – me dijo serio.

-¿Eh? Goenji…

-No voy a permitirlo.

Entendía sus sentimientos. Realmente lo entendía. Y asentí con la cabeza aprobando sus palabras. Yo le iba a ayudar. No importaba qué tuviésemos que hacer pero Kidou no se ensuciaría más de sangre. Bastante tenía ya con el cargo de conciencia de la muerte de los padres de su hermana.

Escuchamos un gruñido felino entre los árboles y saltamos hacía una rama lo bastante gruesa y lo bastante alta para estar a salvo. Apareció atacando aunque no pudo hacernos nada. Apreté los puños observando a aquel felino negro buscando la forma de acabar con nosotros.

_¡Vamos, Kidou! ¡Lucha contra él! ¡No te des por vencido! ¡Eres más fuerte de lo que crees!_

De pronto, observé como Goenji se dejaba caer hacía abajo. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!

-¡Goenji! – grité alertando a la pantera. - ¡Regresa! ¿Qué narices crees que estás haciendo?

No iría a pelear contra él de igual a igual, ¿verdad? Apreté los puños y me levanté apoyando mi mano en el tronco. Observé a Goenji incorporarse porque había caído apoyando una rodilla. Era imposible que se hubiese hecho daño, así que eso no me preocupaba. Lo que me preocupaba… era la pantera que tenía delante, gruñéndole y desafiándole.

-Goenji, ¿qué estas…? – murmuré por lo bajo.

Goenji estiró sus brazos como si estuviese retando a que fuese a por él y yo me sorprendí. Por una vez no lograba saber qué es lo que tenía en mente el peli-crema. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Pero entonces vi como en su piel empezaban a salir pequeñas rayas. ¿Acaso iba a estar medio transformado para provocar a que Kidou reaccionase dentro de la bestia?

La pantera se abalanzó hacía Goenji quien rápidamente esquivó situándose a su costado pero manteniendo la distancia. Entonces los vi, esos ojos negros, bañados en fuego. Los ojos de un tigre. Los ojos de Goenji. Sus colmillos salieron y la forma de su cara empezaba a parecer más la de un felino que la de él mismo. Estaba hablando con su bestia, le estaba pidiendo su poder para ayudarle.

-Goenji… - sabía que lo hacía porque Kidou le transmitía lo que él había sido en sus años de humanidad. Él no había olvidado esa parte de su vida… y yo tampoco lo había hecho. - ¡Suerte, Goenji! – le animé.

_Va a salir bien… si Goenji piensa así, definitivamente… ¡va a salir bien!_

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

Sentía una fuerte adrenalina en mi cuerpo debido a mi conexión con la bestia que habitaba en mi interior, un tigre con un aura de fuego. Sentía mis manos hacerse más fuertes, como si me estuviese prestando ayuda de sus zarpas en caso de que las necesitase. Sentía mucho calor y estaba sintiendo un calor tremendo. La pantera me estaba gruñendo, me estaba hablando. Decía que tenía hambre y que algo dentro de él dolía. Yo sabía perfectamente que era lo que le dolía; era Kidou. Tenía que ayudarle, tenía que esconder a esa bestia de nuevo en su interior y que el cuerpo del chico recobrase su sentido. Aún era demasiado pronto, aún podía hacer buenas cosas en todo el día y aprovecharlo para acercarse a su hermana… Tenía que conseguir eso. Sólo quiero que haga eso.

-¡Kidou! – grité. - ¡Sé que estás ahí, en alguna parte! ¡Voy a llevarte con Haruna! ¡Y esa bestia va a volver a dormir!

Enfurecida la pantera como si me hubiese entendido perfectamente, se abalanzó hacía a mí. Me tiré a un costado, resbalando sobre el césped y manteniéndome de rodillas en todo el momento. Con mis pies y mis manos, me frené y me re-incorporé para volver a esquivar otro ataque.

_Vas en serio. _

Estaba esquivando, cuando velozmente saltó sobre mí. Me detuve y me tiré de espaldas apoyando mis manos como si fuese a hacer el pino de espaldas. Preparé mis piernas y los empujé fuertemente con mis pies por el pecho del animal provocando que estuviese por el aire aunque se recompuso y cayó de pie.

-Kûso. – maldije por lo bajo. Observé a mi alrededor, algo que pudiese ser de ayuda pero no lograba ver nada.

Sólo estábamos esa pantera y yo.

-Tú no quieres esto, Kidou. Tienes que detenerlo. – la pantera me rugió y yo le devolví el gruñido, como felinos que éramos. - ¡Tienes que retenerlo con fuerza! ¿Así quieres regresar a la vida de tu hermana?

La pantera dio un paso hacia atrás como si estuviese algo dentro de él haciéndole recular y yo aproveché para correr hacía él y saltar por encima de él para atacarle por el rabo. Lo agarré con fuerza y tiré, sacando fuerzas del tigre que habitaba en mi interior y lo lancé contra un árbol.

-¡No puedes enfadarte de tal manera por pequeñas cosas! – continué. - ¡Eres su hermano! ¿No querías venir para estar con ella y para protegerla? ¡¿Dónde estás ahora, eh! ¡No estás con ella!

Vi como la pantera se tumbaba adolorido. Kidou estaba luchando, mis palabras estaban llegándole. _Funciona… Vamos, ¡Kidou!_

Pero algo pasó en ese momento porque se abalanzó nuevamente hacía mí, totalmente agresivo y con una única cosa; matarme. Mi cuerpo se movió más lento, quizás porque vino de sorpresa. Había bajado la guardia cuando no debía haberlo hecho, era un felino, un animal salvaje al fin y al cabo ¿no?

-¡GOENJI! – escuché gritar desesperado a Endou que sonaba más cerca. ¿Estaría yendo a por él tratando de impedir que me alcanzase?

_¿Voy a…? _

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, deseando que Endou pudiese llegar a tiempo. Escuché un quejido de animal y observé a la pantera empotrada con un árbol de un costado. Endou se acercaba a mi aliviado.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, baka! ¡No bajes la guardia! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¿Qué no te enseñé eso? – me regañó.

-L-Lo siento… - me disculpé realmente apenado.

Sí. Me lo había enseñado. En realidad, todo lo que ahora sabía hacer, se lo debía a Endou. En un principio, pensé que era un pirado, que decía cosas estúpidas cuando fui convertido pero me demostró que todo lo que parece de infantil y de niño, lo tiene de fuerte, persistente y de rapidez. Endou era un tipo muy curioso, alguien muy interesante. Y siempre estaba ahí, cuando uno se encontraba pensando en el fin.

-¡Deja de disculparte y dime que tengo que hacer! – me exigió observando a la pantera.

La miré también fijamente. ¿Qué teníamos que hacer? La verdad es que yo… no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que Kidou luchase contra lo que ahora teníamos delante de nosotros. Esta vez, Kidou había ido mucho más allá. No nos habíamos preparado para esto…

Gruñí contrarrestando a los del felino negro que se acercaba hacía nosotros con algún gesto en la cabeza. Al parecer, le había lastimado lo que Endou había hecho, algo que, quizás pudiese ser beneficioso para nosotros pero que podría pasarle quizás consecuencia a Kidou.

-Endou… - dije por lo bajo. - ¿Sabes qué tenemos que entrenar ahora?

-¿Eh? ¿Te pones a pensar en entrenamientos ahora? – eso era algo muy típico de él así que, sentí que Endou estaba en su faceta de líder y no con su comportamiento ingenuo y entusiasta de siempre.

-Tenemos que buscar formas de detener a Kidou cuando se pone así.

-¡Como si fuese tan fácil! – estalló él rodando los ojos. - ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tardé contigo? ¿¡Y lo que tardé con Fudou! ¡Él va a ser peor que vosotros!

-¡¿Entonces por qué me dices que te diga que has de hacer!

-¡Porque tienes un plan! ¿o no? – me miró buscando una respuesta en mis ojos.

-No funciona… no logro que salga… - apreté los puños.

Pensé que si lograba hablarle sobre su hermana, él quisiese salir y se volviese más fuerte pero… no daba con las palabras exactas. Con lo que él necesitaba escuchar para vencerle. Para volver a su cuerpo de humano.

Entre nuestras caras pasó algún objeto a una velocidad extremadamente rápida que golpeó en un ojo al animal. Parpadeamos y observamos a nuestro alrededor. ¿Quién había…?

-¡EH! – escuché la voz de Fudou encima del árbol justo encima nuestro. Levantamos Endou y yo la cabeza para mirarle, estaba cruzado de brazos y con muy mal humor. - ¿¡A qué demonios estás jugando, moscardón! ¿Qué era eso de "Voy a proteger a mi hermana" "Quiero estar con Haruna"! ¿Es que acaso son sólo palabrerías para ti?

-¡Fudou! – exclamó Endou como si fuese a decirle que se callase, yo le detuve levantando mi brazo y deteniéndole.

_Eso es… Vamos, Fudou. Enfádale. Haz que salga él. ¡Haz que sea Kidou quien nos hable!_

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido que sólo sabe hablar! ¿Quieres proteger a tu hermana? ¿¡En serio! – parecía estar bastante enfadado. - ¡¿Entonces qué cojones estás haciendo dejando que esa cosa te controle en vez de estar a su lado en este momento! ¡Está en la enfermería con mucha fiebre! ¡¿Es esto lo que hacen los hermanos mayores!

Abrí los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras. ¿Por qué hablaba como si él entendiese de esos sentimientos…? Por un momento, la imagen de Yuuka a mi cabeza… ella…

-¡Vuelve a ocultar a esa cosa en su maldita cuna y regresa al instituto con ella!

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué él está hablando de este modo…?_

-¿Acaso quieres mandarla al hospital cuando vayan a darle la noticia de lo que le has hecho a sus padres? ¡Da la cara y deja de huir como un vulgar cobarde! ¿¡O es que vas a aceptar que eres un cobarde que se deja manipular, Kidou!

-Fudou… - Endou estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Estábamos mirándolo como si no lo conociésemos y… era Endou quien mejor lo conocía de todos nosotros. Esa faceta de Fudou la desconocíamos, o mejor dicho, no sabíamos que podía estar ocasionando que le dijese todo aquello totalmente cabreado, porque en su mirada se leía el enfado y la ira contra el que ahora, era una pantera.

El felino negro echó a correr, como si quisiera ocultarse y escuchamos gruñidos, lloriqueos animales poco después. Parecía que estuviesen torturando a algún animal, incluso a mí, me daba aún mucha impresión escuchar aquello. Dolía demasiado. No me imaginaba el dolor de Kidou. Prefería no querer experimentarlo. Estaba luchando para volver. Las palabras de Fudou… le habían hecho más fuerte.

Fudou bajó al suelo de un salto y nos miró detenidamente.

-¡Lo has hecho, Fudou! ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó animado Endou. - ¡Menos mal que has aparecido!

-No me deis las gracias, idiotas. – dijo con seriedad.

-¿Eh? Pero lo has parado, has parado a Kidou-pantera, nosotros no pudimos y con lo que le dijiste-!

-Es verdad, ¿cierto? – interrumpí yo. Observé cómo me miraba con seriedad, dándome con ello, la respuesta que buscaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿El qué es verdad? – preguntó de lo más inocente Endou.

-Todo lo que ha dicho Fudou… es cierto. Sobre Haruna…

-¿¡QUÉ! – estalló.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

_Ha-Haruna…_

Solté un pequeño quejido y me llevé lentamente la mano a mi ojo ocultándomelo. La sangre empezó a descender entre mis dedos cayendo lentamente al suelo. Algo me había herido el ojo, algo me lo había lastimado… daba igual lo que intentase, no lograba abrirlo del todo y me dolía horrores.

En realidad, todo mi cuerpo estaba hecho polvo, sentía que ni de pie iba a poder ponerme. Pero algo en mi me decía que me levantase y que fuese al instituto porque Haruna me necesitaba. Traté de levantarme pero mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo en rotundo.

-Haruna… espérame… - murmuré con los ojos cerrados o bueno, uno ya que el otro estaba cerrado de por sí.

-¡Kidou! – escuché que me llamaban.

Parecía la voz de Goenji y la respiración de Endou estaba allí. Aún había otros pasos… y por el olor, era Fudou.

Fudou.

Algo pasó por mi mente demasiado fugaz. Una piedra golpeándome el ojo, dolor y algunas palabras que me soltó el de la cresta totalmente enfadado. ¡Era por eso! Después de luchar contra la bestia en mi interior había…

…había vencido.

Abrí con dolor el ojo no lastimado y observé a Fudou mirarme enfadado.

Si lo había conseguido, había sido por él.

-Kidou, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Goenji, dándome la vuelta y tomándome de la cabeza.

Endou, en su lugar, me dio un uniforme de repuesto que mejor no quise pensar de donde lo había sacado y me ayudo a ponérmelo ya que estaba completamente desnudo.

-Endou, el ojo…

-Lo sé.

Sentí preocupación por parte de ambos.

-Olvidaos de ese ojo. Yo traeré a un amigo que puede curarlo como si no le hubiese tocado la piedra. – interrumpió Fudou fulminándome. - ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho? – me dijo aunque mi mente ahora mismo estaba hecha un lío y sobretodo, sentía que iba a explotar. – Al menos, ¿la parte de Haruna? – cuestionó de nuevo, más enfadado.

"_¡Está en la enfermería con mucha fiebre! ¡¿Es esto lo que hacen los hermanos mayores!" "_ "_¿Acaso quieres mandarla al hospital cuando vayan a darle la noticia de lo que le has hecho a sus padres? ¡Da la cara y deja de huir como un vulgar cobarde!"_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me incorporé repentinamente saliendo corriendo de allí. _¡Haruna! _

-¡Kidou! – me llamaron pero los ignoré por completo.

Yo solo… Yo solo… _¡Quiero estar al lado de mi hermana!_

Fudou fue tan rápido como un rayo y se detuvo frente mía, haciendo que me empotrase contra él y cayese al suelo.

-¿Y piensas dejar que te vea esa fea y ridícula cara? – me dijo fijamente. - Además, sin ese ojo estás que das más pena que de normal.

-¡Déjame pasar, Fudou! ¡Yo quiero…! – me detuve al ver que sacaba mis gafas "de mosca" tal y como las llamaba Haruna.

Las observé por un segundo y luego miré con el único ojo que podía al que, desde siempre había sido como mi enemigo. Él… me estaba ayudando, de alguna manera… Las agarré y me las coloqué. Ni siquiera había reparado en que no las tenía, aunque ahora tenía menos visión y quizás las gafas fuesen una molestia. Pero Fudou tenía razón. No podía verme los ojos así, sin más y, no quería que viese que estaba sin ojo, por decirlo de alguna forma sutil.

-De nada. – me respondió como si le hubiese dado las gracias. Ambos nos miramos y con eso, quedó claro todo.

Pero eso… no fue lo único que hizo. Me agarró y echó a correr siendo él quien ganase la fuerza y las energías para llevarme hasta donde mi hermana. Fudou estaba ayudándome… y eso jamás, en toda mi vida y en toda la eternidad que me esperaba lo habría podido pensar o siquiera imaginar.

Su velocidad parecía haber aumentado. Me preguntaba como lo hacía. ¿Por qué parecía que cada vez era más fuerte o más veloz? ¿Qué demonios hacía? Nos paramos en un callejón cercano al instituto y me soltó como si le diese asco, algo muy típico de él. Pero estaba claro que la ayuda, era de agradecerse aunque pareciese raro entre nosotros.

-Arigato, Fudou. – dije mirándolo fijamente. Él guardó silencio observando y chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos y dándome la espalda.

-¡Demonios, lárgate! – me exigió.

Asentí y eché a correr hacía el instituto frotándome la cara y deshaciéndome de algo de tierra que aún me quedaba en la cara seguro. Me adentré corriendo adentro, en dirección a la enfermería. _¿¡Dónde está! _En el pasillo me encontré con Kogure, con el de pelo rosa y con la que, por alguna razón, consideraba su novia. Al parecer, no hacía mucho que habían salido de estar con ella.

-¿Cómo está? – pregunté con deje de preocupación y recuperando el aire apoyado en las rodillas.

-Está con bastante fiebre. La enfermera dice que tenemos que localizar a sus padres para que vengan a recogerla… - me explicó la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Sí… pero no sabemos nada de ellos, es como si se los hubiera comido la tierra. – continuó el chico de cabellos revueltos y rosados también.

Observé a Kogure con la cabeza agachada y lleno de preocupación.

"_El es como mi hermano"_ recordé

Si eran como hermanos… si de verdad él la quería como si fuese su propia hermana… estaba sintiéndose igual de impotente que yo pero… él podía hacer algo que yo no y aunque me jodiese admitirlo y quisiese hacerlo por mis propios medios…

-¿Y tú por qué no estás con ella? – dije con enfado apretando los puños. Él alzó su mirada preocupada a mí, como si no me entendiese. - ¿No es como tu hermana? ¿Qué haces que no estás dentro?

-Porque el director quiere hablar con ella…

Espera.

¿Qué?

El…¿director?

Corrí a la puerta y la abrí de golpe.

-¡Espere, director! – grité interrumpiendo en la sala.

Haruna se quitó una toalla húmeda de la frente y se incorporó para mirarme.

-¿Kidou? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Ah, eh… - me acerqué hasta ella mientras la enfermera la obligaba a tumbarse y tener la toalla húmeda. - ¿Cómo estás? Escuche que…

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-¿Eh? – me sorprendí demasiado ante su pregunta.

-Antes tú… estabas raro, cuando estabas hecho un ovillo y estaba Fudou contigo. Pensé que estaba pasándote algo extraño, todo tu cuerpo... ¿Te encuentras bien? Quizás Yami-san podría revisarte…

Espera, ¿se estaba refiriendo a cuando… estaba a punto de transformarme en el instituto? ¿A cuándo estaba luchando contra mi bestia para que no saliese? ¿No se supone que… debían de haber hecho Endou y los demás algo con eso? ¿Qué demonios…?

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Lo importante eres tú. – le respondí, esperando que lo evitase a toda costa. – ¿Por qué nos mentiste, Haruna? Esta mañana tú…

-Porque no me encontraba tan mal, en serio. Sólo era calor… - me dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Ejem. – tosió el director haciéndose notar. – Perdone, chico pero quiero hablar con ella.

-¿En estas condiciones? – pregunté yo observándole. - ¿De verdad va a decirle algo cuando se encuentra tan mal?

-Bueno…

-Sea lo que sea, puede esperar a que se recupere ¿cierto?

-La verdad es que necesita saberlo ahora mismo.

-¿No ve cómo está, director? ¡Necesita descansar!

_No puede enterarse ahora. Ahora no es el momento. Está enferma… si se entera se pondrá peor. Tengo que evitarlo… tengo que… _

-¡Kogure, Haruna te está llamando! – grité de forma inconsciente. Fuese como fuese y aunque odiase a ese mocoso, podría ayudarme en esta ocasión.

Tal y como esperaba, en cuanto le llamó cruzó la puerta como un torbellino hasta situarse en la cama.

-¡Haruna-nee! ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Hai. No te preocupes, Kogure. – le dijo con una sonrisa y después mirándome como si me agradeciese lo que hubiese hecho. Parecía que no quería hablar con el director en esos momentos.

-Minna, Haruna necesita descansar mucho así que por favor, si quiere estar con alguien que sólo sea una persona. – nos dijo. Kogure y yo nos miramos. Yo quería estar con ella pero era evidente que él también. – Director, ¿puede tratar de seguir localizando a sus padres?

-Ah, sobre eso… - vi que iba a decirlo y me puse delante de él y empecé a darle ciertos empujones. - ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Chico! ¿Qué respeto es este?

_No importa que sea Kogure quien se quede a su lado. Debo protegerla a toda costa. Protegerla del Director que va a decírselo… ¿qué puedo hacer? Vamos, Kidou, piensa… ¡piensa!_

Vi a Fudou entrando por el pasillo y le alcé la mano, sugiriéndole con gestos que viniese. Con dos dedos me señalé los ojos y le hice un gesto al director que estaba regañándome. Fudou se acercó sin más y le tocó el hombro, captando su atención.

De pronto, vi como conectaban ambos ojos y Fudou parecía atraparlo en una especie de hipnosis.

-Director, creo que deberías darle el recado a algún amigo suyo para que se lo diga cuando se mejore. ¿No cree que es lo mejor? Ahora está muy débil y quizás podría ponerse peor.

_¿¡Qué! ¡Eso no, idiota! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo? _

-Y bien, Director… ¿Qué va a hacer?

-Sé lo diré a un amigo suyo, para que se lo diga cuando se mejore. Es lo mejor, ahora está muy débil y enterarse de una noticia así podría ponerla peor.

El director nos dejó a los dos y yo alcé las manos en señal de una explicación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué narices haces, maldito imbécil?

-¿Acaso no querías que se enterase cuando estuviese mejor? Pues eso hago. – dijo sin más pasando por mi lado y empujando mi hombro con el suyo. – Eres patético. No hago más que salvarte el culo, a ver cuando crecemos.

-Maldito…

-Vaya, ya sabemos quién será quién tenga que decírselo…

Justo habían aparecido sus amigos y yo me había quedado petrificado en el sitio. Había llamado al de pelo revuelto castaño para decírselo, ese que parecía que iba a llevarse a las mil maravillas con Endou porque adoraban el fútbol y jugaban en la misma posición; de portero. Quise ir a parar todo aquello pero Fudou me retuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de luchar contra el destino, Kidou. Ella va a tener que enterarse. ¿Qué importa quién se lo diga? Eso no quitará su dolor, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué estás jugando…?

¿Me había ayudado y ahora me soltaba eso? ¿De qué iba?

-No esperes que vaya a ser tan idiota como Endou y Goenji. Lo que hago no lo hago por ti. Lo hago por ella.

_¿Por ella?_

-Al igual que tú que has hecho que descubran los cadáveres ¿no? – mostró una sonrisa, como si supiese que yo los busqué y los puse en un lugar donde terminarían siendo enterrados. ¿Acaso es que conocía todos mis movimientos? – Estamos en el mismo barco… pero el daño es algo que no se puede cambiar. Deberías saberlo muy bien.

Él se fue y en su lugar, llegaron los amigos de Haruna con quienes terminé sin darme cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, todos estábamos preocupados por la misma persona ¿no? Aunque el que jugaba de portero, parecía estar asimilando la noticia o quizás… el cómo decirle lo que el director le había dicho.

-¡Eh! ¡Minna! – exclamó Endou por el pasillo acompañado de Goenji. Ambos me miraron como si me estuviesen examinando y yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa asegurando que me encontraba bien aunque lo cierto es que me dolía demasiado el ojo, la cabeza y sentía mis huesos doloridos.

-¡Endou-kun! – exclamaron todos.

-¿Cómo está Haruna-chan? – preguntó preocupado.

-Está con Kogure, al parecer tiene que descansar. – dijo la de pelo rizado y anaranjado. - Pero parece que está mejorando...

-¡Que bien!

-¿Dónde demonios estarán sus padres? – protestó el de pelo rosa subiendo sus brazos a su nuca. – Que despreocupados dejando a Haruna-chan sola… ¡con lo sensible que es!

El portero observó al que había mencionado a sus padres y Endou le pasó la mano por el cuello, algo que siempre hacía cuando veía a alguien preocupado.

-¡Eh! ¡Tachimukai! ¡Alegra esa cara, hombre! ¡Qué está bien! Se pondrá bien pronto, ¡seguro que sí!

-Ah… sí… - dijo cabizbajo. _Tiene motivos..._

Le hice un gesto a Endou para que hablásemos y nos retiramos un poco.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Haruna lo recuerda. – le dije mirándole fijamente. - ¿No os ocupasteis de que no me recordase antes cuando aún estaba…?

-Claro que sí. Fudou lo hizo. O bueno, eso creo…

-Pues no debió hacerlo porque cuando me ha visto, me ha preguntado por como estaba.

Endou buscó la mirada de Goenji quien asintió con la cabeza. Pidió disculpas a todos para irse y dejó el pasillo.

-Se ocupa Goenji de buscarle a ver que ha pasado, ¿Tú estás bien?

-Es Tachimukai. – susurré apoyándome en la pared. Endou me miró sin entender. – Tachimukai es el que le va a decir a Haruna lo de sus padres.

-¿Qué? ¿Él? – observó al chico y luego me miró. - ¿Por qué él?

-Iba a hacerlo el director pero conseguí impedírselo y Fudou me ayudó con la coerción sólo que hizo una de las suyas y… ha terminado siendo así. – apreté los puños con fuerza.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Estaba dando unos toques con el balón en una esquina del instituto donde no había nadie. Estar en ese pasillo me provocaba enfado con sólo mirar la cara del bueno para nada de Kidou. Hacía toques, taconeos, dribleos apoyándome en la pared… era una forma de matar el tiempo. Escuché unos pasos acercarse y por la olor que traía, sólo podía ser uno; Goenji.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Goenji?

Sentí la mirada escalofriante del tigre de fuego pero no me intimidó para nada, detuve el balón y le desafié con la mirada.

-¿De qué vas? – me dijo de la nada.

¿Y ahora de qué iba él? No entendía nada de nada.

-No te hagas el idiota. ¿Por qué traer a Kidou con Haruna cuando no hiciste lo único que te pedí? Y en cambio vienes a ayudarnos con Kidou. ¿A qué estás jugando?

Espera, espera, espera… ¿estaba diciendo que Haruna recordaba todo y que era porque yo no había hecho nada? ¿Estaba pensando que era tan idiota como para hacer eso? ¿De verdad esos idiotas metomentodo…?

-Tsk. – chasqueé la lengua bastante molesto.

Yo lo había hecho. ¡Lo había hecho! Maldita sea, ¿por qué regañarme por algo que había hecho? Eso ya era el colmo de todo.

-Fudou.

-Lo hice, Goenji. – dije con tono serio y mirándole directamente a los ojos. – Yo usé mi coerción con ella y nos fuimos a clase juntos.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Crees que lo diría de no haber sido así?

Si un punto fuerte tenía es que decía la verdad como dagas. ¿Para qué iba a decir que había hecho algo cuando no lo había hecho y eso provocaba enojo? Lo cierto es que me gustaba joder pero, cuando hacía algo y me regañaban como en este caso, sentía ganas de liarme a golpes con cualquiera.

-Entonces, ¿por qué cuando ha visto a Kidou lo ha recordado? No debería de ser así, ¿verdad?

-¿Lo recordaba todo?

-Sí.

¿Cómo era posible…? ¡Nunca antes había fallado mi coerción con nadie! ¡Con absolutamente nadie! ¿Por qué Haruna…? Recordé aquella otra vez y abrí mis ojos al caer en la cuenta.

-¿Qué? – me dijo Goenji.

-No es la primera vez… ¿recuerdas?

Goenji cayó en la cuenta de que lo mismo había ocurrido con el "dust of oblivion*" de Endou y que fui a protestarle.

-Es… como aquella vez. – murmuró Goenji.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no le afectó ninguno de los dos? – susurré a modo de pregunta observando a un descolocado y pensativo Goenji. ¿Qué tenía Haruna que se resistía a que funcionase? Si era humana… debía de haber algún motivo que desconocíamos ¿no?

_**Continuará...**_

_Dust of oblivion* = Polvo de Olvido_


	4. El Regreso

_¡Siento la pequeña demora! Pero tuve una semana algo complicadilla y me impidió escribir, pero aquí está. El finde, ayuda a cualquiera a recuperarse de estas cosas XDD ¡Muchas gracias a los lectores y a los reviews recibidos! Me alegran un montón. Saber que la historia gusta, me anima a continuarla :3 Y bueno, sin más, aquí dejo el cuarto capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!_

Ya sabéis que cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, ¡la recibo con los brazos abiertos!  


_Por cierto, tengo pensado centrar el quinto en una parejita, así que, si no sale mucho de lo que necesitáis leer, ¡tranquilos! Que todo lo que escribo, tiene un motivo y un por qué... pero me gusta tener el misterio y eso (seguro que os habéis dado cuenta :P)  
_

_PD: Dedicado a mi onee-chan, Chao Ling-Yin quien me ayudó a inspirarme en cierta parte del fic y quien se emocionaba por todo .  
_

_PD2: También para Yami. Que al final no sé como, me ayudo a poder finalizarlo sólo con estar charlando conmigo.  
_

_¡Y con esto y un bizcocho, hasta el capitulo 5!  
_

**4.**

Lejos de allí, desde un lugar muy alto y que todo podía verse como si estuviese alguien dominando el mundo, habían unas sombras. Esas sombras venían de dos cuerpos vestidos con unas túnicas blancas que tapaban todo su rostro. ¿Quiénes eran? Sólo entre ellos se conocían. Tanto su rostro como todo ellos, eran indescifrables.

-¿Crees que todo eso esté bien? – preguntó uno de ellos. Pareció voltearse un poco para mirar a su compañero quien parecía estar ensimismado en los seres a los que estaba mirando. Iba a volver a hablar cuando vio una sonrisa fugaz en el rostro. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Los lazos humanos son increíbles, ¿no te parece? – cuestionó de pronto, como si algo le divirtiese.

-¿Tú crees? – murmuró observando hacía abajo.

De pronto, escucharon unos pasos. Alguien más había llegado. Tenían compañía. Otro ser vestido con túnica blanca y tapado para que no se le reconociese, aparecía por sus espaldas, colocándose al lado del que parecía ser el líder de los dos.

-¿Qué está haciendo él…? – parecía sorprendido de ver allí a ese individuo.

-Es tu turno. – dijo el mismo que había hablado de los lazos. – Ya sabes lo que hacer.

-Sí. – dijo el recién llegado asintiendo con la cabeza. – Déjamelo todo a mí.

-¡No logro entenderos! – exclamó perdiendo la paciencia uno de ellos para retirarse refunfuñando.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

_-¡He marcado, Onii-chan! ¡Te he marcado gol! – gritaba ese día feliz dando saltos por todo el campo y lanzándome a los brazos de mi hermano. Me agarró por el susto de que me fuese a caer, aún así, yo lo abracé muy fuerte. - ¿Has visto? ¡Voy a alcanzarte! ¡Pienso superarte, Onii-chan!_

Algo me hizo regresar al presente. En donde mi hermano no estaba y en el presente en el que aún no había logrado alcanzarle. Seguro que mi hermano sería mucho mejor jugando al fútbol de lo que yo lo era si estuviese conmigo, a mi lado, es por eso que aún tenía que esforzarme. Por los dos. Perezosamente, me moví, sintiendo el colchón blando debajo de mi espalda y unos labios cálidos acariciando mi frente para mi sorpresa. _¿Onii-chan? _Di un pequeño salto por el susto. Pensaba que estaba sola, pero no parecía ser el caso. Más raro me pareció que yo pensase que se trataba de mi hermano cuando era obvio que era imposible. Me froté los ojos y observé al chico que estaba a mi lado. Esa sonrisa amable, ese cabello revuelto y blanquecino…

-¡Shirou-kun! – exclamé más que contenta de verle y abrazarle tal cual estaba. Lo agarré de la cintura y me aferré a él dejando mi cabeza en su estomago. - ¿Pero cómo qué estás en Inazuma? ¡Podrías haberme llamado o algo! – protesté separándome.

-No estaba en mis planes venir por el momento, pero recibí una llamada diciéndome que estabas enferma así que… decidí venir a ver cómo te encontrabas en persona. – me dijo con ese tono de voz tan suave de siempre, sin dejar atrás su mirada protectora y su sonrisa. – Quería darte una sorpresa. – pareció finalizar.

-Lo has hecho. – le aseguré.

Y rápidamente me incorporé y lo abracé por el cuello notando como sus brazos pasaban por mi espalda y me aferraban a él, transmitiéndome esa seguridad que él me brindaba siempre. Necesitaba su abrazo, necesitaba que fuese él en esos momentos. Lo había estado extrañando tanto que tenerlo ahí, en esos momentos… era como si tuviese que ser así, como si fuese a pasar algo y Shirou-kun me fuese a ser indispensable.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Te ha bajado la fiebre? – me preguntó acariciando mi cabeza, seguro que jugaba con mi cabello. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, sin separarme. Cerré con fuerza los ojos deseando quedarme así durante un rato más, un largo rato más.

-Te he echado de menos… - susurré lentamente y ocultando mis ojos en su camiseta. Apreté ésta con mis dedos, provocando algunas arrugas y sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar. Esas ganas de llorar que trataba de contener delante de todo el mundo. Incluso delante de Kogure.

No podía quitarme la imagen de mis padres de mi cabeza, de la pregunta que no desaparecía. ¿Dónde podían estar? ¿Era posible que les hubiese pasado algo? ¿De verdad me iba a quedar de nuevo sola? Tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo que incluso, sin darme cuenta, empecé a temblar. Es entonces cuando escuché como me hablaba para tranquilizarme, como acariciaba mi cabeza y mi espalda. Me aferraba a él como si quisiese protegerme, queriendo reconfortarme. Pero, de alguna forma… eso no era suficiente. ¿Por qué…? Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba llorando y mojando su camiseta con mis lágrimas.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Colgaba el teléfono y Endou asentía con la cabeza. ¿De verdad tenía que ir a reunirme con esa maldita hiena? Si no fuese por su culpa, yo no tendría el ojo dolorido, no estaría ciego de él y seguramente, no me habría enfadado tanto hasta tal punto de querer transformarme.

No.

No podía echarle la culpa de aquello. De alguna forma, él lo que quería es que dejase de luchar contra mí mismo para que la transformación fuese menos dolorosa. Él no era el culpable en esa ocasión. Me había cabreado con Kogure, con sus palabras, con la relación de esos dos. Sentía una presión muy fuerte en mi pecho sólo de pensarlos y verlos tan juntos, tan unidos… me ponía enfermo. Esa unión me pertenecía a mí, debía de ser yo quien estuviese a su lado, quien la hiciera rabiar… ¡tenía que ser yo, maldita sea!

Sentí la mano de Endou en mi hombro en esos momentos y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado casi al lugar indicado. Respiré profundo y me adentré. Era un bosque, algo siniestro, oscuro y seguramente, estaba lleno de animales salvajes. ¿De verdad en Inazuma existían estos lugares? Era peligroso que los humanos viviésemos, bueno, viviesen en sitios así. Que Haruna viviese en un lugar como aquel.

Lo más importante era, ¿por qué demonios teníamos que ir ahí a que me "curasen" el ojo? Algo que, particularmente, sabiendo que se había encargado Fudou de ello, me traía con mucho cuidado. No me fiaba. Ni de él, ni de cualquiera que estuviese en su entorno. Aún recordaba la palabra "amigo". ¿Amigo? ¿Él? ¡Já! Como si eso fuese posible. Fudou no tenía amigos. No desde que yo llevaba estando con ellos. Yo iba con Endou quien me iba guiando aunque no tenía porqué. El olor de Goenji y de Fudou eran más que localizables. Lo que me sorprendía un poco era el tercer olor. Me era sumamente parecida, era como si… ya hubiese estado con un ser que transmitiese ese olor, ese aroma.

-¡Eh! ¡Goenji! – exclamó de pronto Endou alzando la mano y saludando.

Esquivé una rama que había apartado Endou y que al pasar había soltado para que no me pegase. ¡Este chico! Podría ir con un poco de cuidado, digo yo, ya que entre que mi cuerpo estando dolorido y sólo con la visión de un ojo y complicándose con las gafas… Suspiré mirando con dificultad a los tres que nos estaban esperando. Goenji estaba apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Fudou estaba hablando con un tipo que estaba de espaldas y al voltearse, no lo pude creer.

-¿T-Terumi…kun? – pronuncié quedándome pasmado en el sitio.

Vi esa sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de aquel chico de cabellos largos, rubio claro y ojos punzantes claros.

-Cuanto tiempo… Yuuto-kun.

No. No era posible. ¿Cómo era posible que justo él estuviese ahí? ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Fudou? ¿Y con nosotros, con lo que éramos? ¿Por qué su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo que con el que le conocí? ¡Habían pasado muchos años! Yo era un crío… Y él no ha crecido. No ha cambiado. No puedo creerlo. Aún estando viéndole frente a mí, con esa mirada fija ante mí, algo en mi cabeza no quiere reconocerlo.

-¿Qué le pasa? – escuché decir a Endou algo dudoso. - ¿Acaso es que os conocéis de antes?

¿Cómo que si le conocía de antes? ¡Pues claro que lo conocía de antes! Antes solía llamarlo Aphrodi, cuando yo era pequeño y no hacía mucho que lo había conocido. Después me sugirió que le llamase Terumi. ¡E incluso Haruna lo conoce! Jugaba con nosotros en el parque del barrio cuando mamá nos llevaba para jugar a fútbol. Recuerdo que siempre me superaba en cuanto a disparo y me picaba mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que él…?

-¡Jé! Parece que haya visto a un fantasma. Que patético. – ese fue Fudou, con ese tono irónico y burlesco como si quisiese que arremetiese contra él.

-Terumi-kun, ¿Cómo es que tú…? ¿Cómo demonios sabes…? ¿Por qué no has…? – estaba tan conmocionado que no terminaba una pregunta para empezar otra.

Fue acercándose hacía mi con paso firme y yo me quedé en el sitio siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Él también es una bestia? ¿También es un monstruo como nosotros? Pero él… él… _¡No puede ser cierto!_ Cerré mis manos en puños y agaché la cabeza apretando los dientes. Como si me hubiese leído la mente, apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

-Mírame.

-No.

Soné tajante y me aparté de él. ¿Cómo era posible que él fuese un monstruo y no me hubiese dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¿Por qué un monstruo querría acercarse a una niña pequeña y a mí? ¿Acaso es que… todos ellos lo tenían planeado? ¿Acaso ese accidente fue provocado por criaturas como lo que yo era? Algo empezó a invadir mi cuerpo, ni siquiera tenía la idea de porqué crecía tan rápido aquello dentro de mí pero lo que sí sabía, es que no podía pararlo o mejor dicho, no quería pararlo.

-Vamos, Kidou, va a curarte. – protestó Endou.

-¡Dejadme en paz! – exclamé dando un empujón a Terumi y poniendo distancia a todos. - ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Es que desde un principio lo teníais planeado! ¿Mis padres murieron por vuestra culpa? ¡Vosotros lo habéis jodido todo! ¡Vosotros tenéis la culpa! – grité exaltado.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – escuché decir a Endou, yo solo quería que no me hablase. Quería que se callase.

-¡Lo que es verdad! ¡Él es uno de nosotros y lo conocí desde mucho antes de que muriesen mis padres en ese accidente! ¡Vosotros lo teníais todo controlado, ¿verdad? ¡Queríais que fuese uno de vosotros!

-¡Estás equivocado! ¡Nosotros no planeamos nada! – me respondió Endou acercándose a mí. - ¡Kidou, escúchame!

-¡No quiero escucharte!

Y sin más, eché a correr a toda velocidad aprovechando la rapidez de mi nueva vida. Esa vida que, de alguna manera, seguía negando pero que la necesitaba si quería continuar al lado de mi hermana.

Fui todo lo rápido que pude, sobre esforzando quizás mi cuerpo al estar tan machado por los cambios que había sufrido antes. No debería pasar eso si no me resistiese, pero lo hacía con tanta fuerza que luego tenía consecuencias. Me detuve y apoyé una de mis rodillas en el suelo, apoyándome sobre la otra y respirando. Me deshice de las gafas que me estaban molestando y provocaban más dolor en el ojo y las lancé lejos.

¿Qué era esta sensación? Hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía. Era la sensación de… querer llorar. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No lo había hecho ni aun cuando me había enterado de que estaba literalmente muerto, de que mis padres habían muerto. No había llorado excepto en las duras transformaciones del principio, pero supongo que puedo dejar pasar aquello por lo exageradamente doloroso que era en un principio y considerando que era un niño.

-¿Por qué te pones así? – escuché delante de mí.

Observé su calzado. No era Goenji. No era Endou. No era Fudou. Aparté la mirada a otro lado y chasqueé la lengua.

-Eres rápido. – murmuré.

-No sabes tú cuanto. Ni tu ni ninguno de ellos puede ganarme. – sonaba totalmente amistoso e incluso dándose aires de que lo que fuese, era mejor que lo que nosotros éramos.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una liebre? – escupí de mala gana.

-No.

-Me da igual lo que seas. – solté contradiciéndome a mí mismo e incorporándome. Pasé por su lado y golpeé su hombro quedándome a su lado. – Prefiero quedarme ciego. – le aseguré manteniendo mi único ojo puesto frente de mi.

-¿De verdad vas a comportarte tan inmaduro? Eres más que todo esto. – me soltó, como si me conociese por completo.

-¡¿Y tú que sabes? – apreté los puños y continué mi paso con el ojo medio abierto y sintiendo como aún chorreaba sangre del otro.

-No soy como tú. Nunca lo he sido. Y nunca lo seré. – escuché detrás de mí.

Detuve mi paso como si aquello fuese lo que esperaba escuchar aunque en realidad, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que necesitaba escuchar. Él caminó. No sé hacía donde porque no me volteé a mirarle. Estaba pensando que si no era como yo… como era posible que tuviese la apariencia de un adolescente de 17 años. Entonces lo vi aparecer frente de mí, con mis gafas dentro de su palma.

-¿Me dejas arreglarte ese ojo? – me preguntó como si no hubiese hecho nada hacía unos minutos.

-¿En qué consiste tu poder sobrenatural?

-Sanar. Es como restaurar algo roto al tiempo en el que no lo estaba. Con tu ojo, lo devolveré a su forma y su visión. Estará como si nunca te hubiesen lanzado una piedra y hubiese acertado de lleno. – me informó. Puse cara de "¿duele?" y su sonrisa, aparte de aliviarme, me hizo asegurarme de que no. – No tienes por qué preocuparte. Te sentirás mejor.

Asentí con la cabeza dándole mi aprobación. Me devolvió las gafas y cerré los ojos dejando que hiciese lo que tuviese que hacer.

-Pero ese poder es… diferente. – murmure.

-Lo es. – me aseguró.

Pronto empecé a notar algo cálido en la parte del ojo dañado. El dolor punzante se detuvo, como si hubiese hecho magia. Aunque en cierto modo, ese poder parecía más mágico que cualquier otro que hubiese visto antes. No solo se detuvo, empecé a notar cómo iba encontrándome mejor. Estaba haciendo algo más que arreglarme el ojo como lo había llamado él, estaba…

-¿Pero no ibas a arreglarme el ojo? – bufé por lo bajo.

-Bueno, ya que estamos… déjame que te haga sentir bien ¿no? – me reprochó.

-¡Pero si me curas a la próxima me volverá a pasar lo mismo! – abrí los dos ojos, viendo como la visión a pesar de ser borrosa era muchísimo mejor que hacía dos minutos. Estaba curando el dolor de todo mi cuerpo, el de mi transformación. ¿Es que era tan evidente lo doloroso que estaba o qué?

-Vamos, deja de ser orgulloso.

-Lo siento pero lo soy. – quise apartarme pero me agarró del hombro y no me dejó moverme. ¿Cómo tenía tanta fuerza? - ¡Dime qué narices eres!

-No soy humano, con eso debe bastarte.

-¡Eso ya me lo imaginaba! - ¿por qué pierdo tan rápido el control? Con él nunca había tenido esos arrebatos.

-No puedo decirte nada más. Lo siento, Yuuto-kun.

¿Qué podía ser él? ¿Acaso había más criaturas extrañas por ahí a parte de "seres humanos" que se transformaban en bestias? El ojo recuperó totalmente la visión y se apartó dejándome espacio para que me asegurase del todo. Me lo toqué y estaba totalmente intacto, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-Ha funcionado…

-Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que te lo sacara y te lo cambiase por otro?

-Bueno, no… pero… yo… pues…

-De nada. - me cortó tendiéndome la mano.

-¿Eh? – observé su mano amigable hacia a mí y lo miré dudoso. No lograba entender nada de nada. Quien era él. Por qué su poder era el sanar. Por qué su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo…

-Volveremos a vernos pronto. Estoy seguro de eso.

Le devolví el gesto de la mano e hice fuerza. Una nueva duda surcó por mi cabeza y tuve que soltarla.

-¿Tú has sabido todo este tiempo que he estado vivo?

-Sí.

-¿Y… has estado con Haruna en todo este tiempo?

-Algunas veces.

¿Algunas veces? ¿¡Qué respuesta era esa! Había algo en su mirada que me indicaba que había más misterio del que mi cabeza intentaba procesar pero no era consciente hasta que punto. Ahora mismo, mi mente apartó todo aquello para centrarme de nuevo en la única persona por la que mi corazón seguía palpitando; Haruna.

-Tengo que irme. – dije rápidamente.

-Suerte. - ¿acaso sabía que iba a hacer?

De pronto escuché el alboroto de Endou y compañía. Estaban de camino. Y necesitaba a uno de ellos en el cual no incluía a Fudou porque seguro que no haría nada de lo que le pidiese. En cuanto aparecieron me giré a ellos y me saludaron a mí únicamente. Extrañado, quise decirle algo a Terumi pero… no estaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa, Kidou? ¡Vaya! – exclamó muy cerca de mí. – Si te has dejado curar. – me empezó a chinchar cerca del ojo y yo como efecto empecé a quitarle la mano. Parecía un juego de niños…

-Mira que eres dramático, ¿eh? – murmuró Fudou con los brazos en la cabeza.

-¿Estás más tranquilo? – comentó Goenji.

-Sí. – asentí. – Yo… lo siento. No sé qué me pasó…

-…Que eres gilipollas. – se interpuso Fudou.

-¡Tu a callar, hiena!

-¡Calma, calma! – se metió por el medio de nosotros Endou. - ¡Y no te preocupes, Kidou! De alguna manera, sabíamos que actuarías así. Sabíamos que lo conocías.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Es una historia muy larga y no tenemos tiempo para contártela a ti, precisamente. – volvió a aparecer Fudou. ¿¡Es que no me iba a dejar en paz!

-Endou ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – le pedí.

-¡Claro! ¿De qué se trata? – me dijo sonriente y enseñando su perfecta sonrisa.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

_El balón iba a mi dirección y yo corría a por él a toda velocidad pero el tiro de Onii-chan era demasiado fuerte y al ir a cogerlo. No pude controlarlo como era debido y el contrincante se aprovechó de ello, recuperándolo con el pecho y jugueteando con él después en sus rodillas._

_-¡Onii-chan, pásala bien! _

_-¡Te la he pasado bien! ¡Es que has echado a correr muy tarde! _

_-¡Mientes! – hinché los mofletes y corrí hacía él para ponerle cara de enfado. - ¡Así no ganaremos a Terumi-nii!_

_-Ya te lo he dicho, reaccionas muy lenta para recibirlo, ¡el pase era perfecto! _

_-¡No lo era! – volví a decir yo. _

_Me volteé hacía el contrincante de cabello largo y rubio, de color rojo carmesí como los de mi hermano. Nos sacaba varias cabezas, era mucho más mayor que nosotros pero jugábamos todos los días con él a fútbol y nos divertíamos mucho los tres. _

_-¡Terumi-nii, dile que ha pasado mal! _

_-Eh, eh, las peleas de hermanos, se quedan entre hermanos. – escurrió el bulto dándose la vuelta y jugando a darle toques con la cabeza._

_-¡Jo, Terumi-nii, nunca me apoyas! – vi su sonrisa y terminé soltando un suspiro. _

_Onii-chan fue a robarle el balón fracasando en el intento. Volvió a intentarlo y salió otro fracaso como intento. Corrí para ayudarle y conseguimos entre los dos sacársela de una patada. La recibí yo con el pecho y di un pase en alto a mi hermano pero entonces…_

…_todo se detuvo._

_Terumi-nii se había quedado totalmente congelado echando a correr, parecía una estatua. Lo mismo ocurría con Onii-chan. Observé a todo mí alrededor, los pájaros estaban detenidos en el aire, ni un solo aleteo. Cualquier ruido que podría escucharse de estar simplemente en la calle, había dejado de existir. Sólo existía el silencio. Y yo._

_-¿Onii-chan? – pregunté corriendo hacía él. Empecé a tratar de zarandearlo, pero no se movía ni con esas. - ¡Onii-chan! ¡No tiene gracia!_

_Si con él no podía quizás con Terumi-nii… Corrí hacía él y traté de hacerle lo mismo, e incluso le tiraba de las mejillas, algo que siempre detestaba y no había formado. No sabía que estaba pasando. Lo que si sabía es que tenía miedo._

_Sentía como los ojos me picaban y las lágrimas estaban a punto de rebosar de mis ojos mientras trataba de alguna manera de hacer que onii-chan y Terumi-nii pudiesen reaccionar. Y entonces, una sombra se formó de la nada provocando más miedo en mí. ¿Sería el hombre del saco que venía por mí?_

_Como si fuese a servir de algo, me escondí detrás de mi onii-chan inmovilizado y asomé mis ojos por sus hombros. Esa sombra era negra y estaba tomando forma humana. Alguien apareció. Alguien mayor, tan mayor como Terumi-nii… ¿Quién era esa persona? La sombra se desvaneció por completo, dejando ver a ese chico con una capa roja a su espalda y con un uniforme de un club de fútbol que por aquel entonces, era inexistente para mí. Me fijé en su cabello, castaño y rizado. Lo llevaba recogido por delante y dejaba caer su larga melena por sus hombros. Unas gafas verdes tapaban por completo sus ojos impidiendo que pudiese ver qué forma o que color tenían._

_-¿Q-Quien eres? ¡No me comas! – exclamé apretando la camiseta de onii-chan. - ¡Soy una niña buena! ¡No he hecho nada malo!_

_A cada paso que daba, más miedo tenía y trataba de despertar a mi hermano con golpes incluidos. Pero nada funcionaba. Empecé a llorar del susto, sin poder evitarlo pensando que fuese lo que fuese, algo iba a ir mal. Pero en su lugar, el chico se arrodilló frente a Onii-chan y frente a mí. ¿No iba a hacernos nada? Detuve mi llanto y me retiré algunas lágrimas de las mejillas y miré de reojo a onii-chan, a ese chico, a onii-chan de nuevo… eran… eran… _

_Poco a poco, salí de detrás de la espalda de mi onii-chan y con cuidado me acerqué a ese chico. Estiré mis brazos hacía sus gafas queriendo ver que había tras ellas, queriendo ver sus ojos. Dudé en hacerlo y quise retirar las manos, pero él curvó sus labios de una forma que me hizo tomar confianza. Toqué sus gafas y le miré dudosa, como si esperase que me apartase o algo así, pero parecía esperar a que lo hiciese. Y así lo hice. Agaché sus gafas dejando ver unos ojos carmesí que sólo había visto en mi hermano, eran sus mismos ojos. _

_Era mi hermano._

_-¿Onii-chan? – pregunté ladeando la cabeza._

_Pero Onii-chan estaba… Volteé para mirarle, ahí quieto, mirando al balón que estaba por el cielo en su dirección. Regresé a mirarle a él y apoyó su mano en mi cabeza acariciándola._

_-¡Estás en dos sitios a la vez! ¡Y eres como Terumi-nii! ¿Por qué? ¡Ahora podremos marcarle un gol! – exclamé de lo más inocente._

_Pero entonces reparé en que solo nosotros estábamos moviéndonos. En que el mundo estaba detenido pero nosotros dos éramos los únicos que seguíamos como si nada. El balón tampoco se movía, entonces no podríamos jugar._

_-Pero… ¿por qué solo nos movemos nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Onii-chan? – pregunté extrañada. _

_A modo de respuesta, él me rodeó por completo y me llevó hasta su pecho. Me abrazó y sentí la calidez de su cuerpo, noté que le pasaba algo. En su forma de aferrarse a mí y de mantenerme cerca suyo. Incluso, siendo tan pequeña… mi hermano no era una caja de sorpresas como lo era para todo el mundo. _

_-¿Onii-chan? -¿por qué no me había hablado todavía? ¿Estaría enfermo? Alcé mi manita para acariciarle la garganta y negó con la cabeza como si me estuviese leyendo la mente._

_-Este momento es sólo para nosotros dos. Para nadie más, Haruna. – me habló, finalmente._

Abrí los ojos de golpe algo sobre saltada. Me incorporé un poco y vi a Kidou tomándome de la mano.

-¿Kidou? ¿Qué estás…?

-Es que estaba preocupado por ti. – me cortó, como si me leyese la mente. – Me ha dicho la enfermera que la fiebre ha bajado, ¿estás sintiéndote mejor?

-Sí, seguro que enseguida me puedo ir con todos. – le sonreí.

Por alguna extraña sensación, mi mente trataba de decirme algo pero no llegaba a captar la información. Era como si una parte de mi mente quisiese que me quedase sin saberlo mientras que la otra trataba de oponerse a ello lo que provocaba que estuviese un poco desorientada.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Kidou. – le dije con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas. Kidou parecía preocuparse por mi bastante y aunque no lograba saber el por qué, se sentía bastante bien.

-¿Con qué soñabas? Decías mucho Onii-chan y Terumi-nii.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Noté como mi cara volvía a arder y esta vez, no era producto de la fiebre. Para intentar taparlo, me tumbé en la cama y me llevé la sábana blanca hasta encima de mi cabeza.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada!

-Eres penosa mintiendo. – dijo con una pequeña risa.

E inconsciente, bajé la sábana un poco para mirarle la cara. ¿Había reído? Su cara estaba más que relajada, tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro, parecía feliz de estar ahí conmigo. No parecía pasarle nada malo como había pensado hacía unas horas cuando… ¡Es verdad! ¡No le había preguntado!

-¡Por cierto! – me levanté de golpe quedándome sentada delante de él. Le toqué la cara como si estuviese reconociendo la fiebre por algún lado. - ¿Fiebre? ¿Tienes fiebre? – terminé apoyando mi frente en la suya, olvidándome de todo. Sólo quería saber que estaba perfectamente.

Nuestra distancia era muy pequeña y vi su sonrojo por ello, lo escuché balbucear y cuando caí en la cuenta… me sonrojé, me aparté y me senté de nuevo juntando mis manos.

-¡L-Lo siento! – me disculpé rápidamente.

-N-No pasa nada… pero ¿por qué iba a tener fiebre?

-Porque antes… debías de encontrarte muy mal ¿verdad?

-¿Antes? – preguntó y noté como se hacía el sueco.

-Sí, cuando estabas hecho un ovillo, agarrándote. – le recordé. - ¿Te dolía el estómago? ¿O es apendicitis?

Empecé a interrogar sin poder evitarlo. Eso del club de periodismo me pasa factura continuamente.

-Ah, eso… es que me dolía la barriga, ya sabes. Y suelo ponerme un poco borde. Así que por eso…

-¡Deberías ir al médico! – espeté enseguida como si fuese una orden.

-No hace falta.

-¡Si hace falta! ¿Y si es algo grave y no lo sabes? ¡Eh! ¡Eh!

-Pero vamos a ver, eres tú la que está enferma aquí… - me recriminó cruzándose de brazos. Una de sus manos fue a mi mejilla y empezó a tirar de ella. – Y ha sido muy irresponsable por tu parte salir de casa en esa condición.

Hinché mis mejillas, como si aquel gesto fuese algo tan común como el respirar y le correspondí de la misma manera, agarrando sus mejillas y tirando de ellas. Fue un acto reflejo en todos sus sentidos.

-¡No hagas eso, Onii-chan! – le protesté.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto.**

Pum pum

_¿Qué?_

Mi cuerpo se detuvo en seco, como si algo o alguien hubiese dado a pause y fuese parte de la película. Acababa de llamarme onii-chan, acababa de reaccionar como lo hacía de pequeña. Como cuando yo me picaba con ella y le tiraba de las mejillas. Ella siempre contrarrestaba de esa manera y siempre me decía que parase o que no lo hiciese, que no le gustaba…

Y lo acababa de hacer. Ahora mismo.

Sentí como separaba su agarre de las mejillas y se apartaba como si de verdad no se creyese lo que había dicho y hecho. Estaba como desorientada, como si de verdad no creyese que pudiese haber salido de ella aquella reacción.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó. Noté en su voz tristeza. – No sé que ha…

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. _Haruna…_ No me olvidaba. Daba igual que me considerase muerto. Yo estaba en su mente mucho tiempo y eso terminaba haciéndole daño. No me lo perdonaba pero… que volviese a haberme tratado como por aquel entonces, me hacía sentir vivo, me hacía sentir humano de nuevo.

Me levanté y me senté a su lado acercándola a mi pecho. Era fácil que pensase que lo hacía para reconfortarla. Me había contado que había perdido a su hermano así que, ¿por qué no iba a reconfortarla sabiendo en lo que podría estar pensando? Pero yo iba más allá porque de alguna manera, comprendía en demasié como se sentía.

Ella aceptó mi oferta y me agarró de la camiseta ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Notaba como algunas gotas quedaban en mi camiseta. Estaba llorando. _Ojalá fuese como antes… Como me gustaría que pudieses saber quién soy. Quiero que dejes de llorar, que dejes de sufrir… ¡maldita sea! Estoy contigo. Nunca me he ido… Y no lo voy a hacer, no sin ti._

A pesar de que sufriese por verla así, algo en mi interior estaba aliviado por la parte de que en esos momentos, estaba contando conmigo. Con alguien que en un principio, le hacía recordar demasiado a su hermano. A alguien a quien abrazaba llorando. No importaba lo que pasase ahora, estaba haciendo progresos en cuanto a mi acercamiento con mi hermana y, aunque fuese de esa forma… no iba a cambiar nada. No tenía que cambiar nada.

_Nada me separará de nuevo de ti, Haruna. Te lo prometo._

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre termino yo metido en los líos? Kidou me pidió que vigilase la puerta de enfermería y que no dejase entrar a nadie, fuese quien fuese… ¡y yo estaba en mi tarea cuando intentó entrar una profesora! Le impedí el paso y terminó echándome una buena regañina, después me llevó al despacho del director. Yo sólo quería salir de ahí, así que traté de escaparme como buenamente pude y… estaba en la sala de castigo por culpa de todo eso.

¿¡Cómo era posible que me hubiese salido tan mal!

Menos mal que está Goenji… teniéndole a él como vigilante, seguro que no pasa ni el mandamás del instituto. Sonreí triunfante por ello y una tiza voló a mi frente, dándome justo en el medio. Iba con tanta fuerza que me fui de espaldas al suelo, con silla incluida.

-¡Aw! ¡Que eso duele! – protesté levantándome y frotándome la cabeza. Me coloqué bien la banda naranja en la frente y me regresé al pupitre, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano. Mi cara era un completo aburrimiento. Fue entonces cuando escuché el móvil de la profesora sonar y me hizo una mirada asesina como si quisiese decir "Trata de huir y verás la que te espera, majo". Se salió de clase y yo suspiré reclinándome en la silla colocando las manos en mi nuca.

Todos por ahí… y yo, ¿aquí? ¿Sólo?

-¿Empezando tan pronto con los castigos, Endou? – escuché detrás de mí, era una voz femenina que ya había escuchado antes, era del Raimon y volteé para verla con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara de lado a lado. ¿Visita de cortesía de una chica? ¡Eso no estaba tan mal!

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Me levanté de la cama con la ayuda de Kidou. A pesar de que le dijese que estaba bien no parecía querer creerme del todo y estaba pendiente de mí. Le sonreí y le agradecí su gesto y miré el móvil el cual me había vibrado. Tenía un mensaje. Al abrirlo vi que se trataba de Shirou-kun y sonreí sin darme cuenta de ello.

-¿Una buena noticia?

-Ah, no, es que me han mandado un mensaje y bueno… - exactamente no sabía que decirle.

Shirou-kun estaría hoy en mi trabajo, esperando a que finalizase mi turno para acompañarme a casa y seguramente dormir conmigo algo que me vendría realmente bien, la verdad. Siempre me tranquilizaba si él estaba cerca. Además, aprovechar que estaba por Inazuma era algo que se me daba realmente bien teniendo en cuenta que quizás se tendría que volver a Hokkaido dentro de poco. Al fin y al cabo, el estudia y juega al fútbol allí. Y sin contar que era un adolescente con la vista de muchos importantes sobre él… no quería que se entretuviese demasiado, por mucha falta que me hiciese a mí. No sería justo… ¿verdad?

-Las clases aún no han terminado, ¿verdad? – le pregunté para fijarme en su cara, sentí la enorme presión de nuevo en mi estómago al mirarle tan de cerca. No sé que era pero… cada vez que él estaba cerca, era como si mi hermano estuviese conmigo.

-No, todavía no. Pero no le quedará mucho. ¿Por qué?

-¿Puedes decirle a los chicos que vayan al restaurante?

-¿Al restaurante? – pareció sorprendido y recordé que él no sabía nada de eso.

-¡Sí! Es que tengo turno ahora allí y así les puedo hacer la comida y luego irnos todos juntos a hacer algo, ¡además les tengo una sorpresa! – exclamé más que feliz. Seguro que muchos de ellos se alegrarían mucho de ver a un antiguo y viejo amigo del equipo.

Por mi cabeza pasó Kogure. Últimamente le tenía mucha manía a Shirou-kun y aunque trato de saber el porqué, lo único que me pone son excusas baratas de que no le hago caso cuando no es cierto, no sé que le puede estar pasando y me preocupa bastante pero… espero que en esta ocasión sea diferente. Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza ¿no? Así que, eso saldrá bien y mis padres me llamaran. ¡Tengo que pensar en positivo!

-¿Trabajas en un restaurante?

-¡Así es! Ayudo en casa ya que mamá tuvo una baja estos últimos meses. ¡Sólo es temporal!

-Ya veo. Bueno, pues les diré pero… ¿de verdad podrás tu sola?

-¡Claro que sí! Confía en mí. – dije sonriente.

No pareció muy convencido pero terminó aceptando y tomamos diferentes caminos. Yo para la salida teniendo mi papel para poder salir y Kidou para las clases e informar a todos. ¡Que ganas tenía que estuviésemos todos juntos!

En cuestión de unos diez minutos, entré en el restaurante y me metí detrás de la barra. Entré en una pequeña sala donde dejé mi bolsa del instituto, tomé el delantal y me lo coloqué.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, jefe! – exclamé saliendo preparada para dar todo de mi.

-¡Perfecto! Pero no te esfuerces demasiado, ya me han dicho de qué hoy no es tu mejor día.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – me sorprendí.

¿Quién le había ido con el cuento? Sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Descuide! ¡Nada puede conmigo! – le respondí, dándome un pequeño y suave golpe el pecho tratando de asegurarlo.

**P.O.V Tachimukai Yuuki**

Nuestra última clase era gimnasia. El profesor estaba de buen humor y nos había dicho que hiciésemos el deporte que quisiésemos y como era obvio, todos se volvieron locos por jugar a fútbol. Yo lo habría hecho también pero…

…no podía.

Era imposible concentrarse en algo que no fuese en lo que me había dicho el director anteriormente. Los padres de Haruna habían tenido un ataque de un animal salvaje de los bosques cercanos y estaban muertos.

Los padres de Haruna.

Muertos.

Los dos.

¿Cómo podía pedirme semejante cosa? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente yo quien le dijese tal cosa? ¿Por qué no era la policía? ¡Yo era su amigo! ¡Tenía que animarla, abrazarla, estar con ella! ¡Yo no tenía qué decírselo!

Desde que sabía aquello, estaba en mi mundo. Pensando en Haruna, en cómo se lo tomaría, en cómo podría ser capaz de afrontarse todo aquello. Era consciente de lo mucho que había sufrido con la pérdida de sus padres y sobre todo de su hermano, a quien todavía adoraba a pesar de los años pasados. Decirle que estaba de nuevo sola y sin familia… era muy cruel, era muy duro. ¡No podía hacerlo!

En el partido no era capaz de concentrarme en el balón, por eso, en cuanto chutaban y alguien gritaba mi nombre, regresaba a la realidad. Pero el balón me golpeaba y entraba en la portería. Me sentía un inútil en esos momentos. Quería que Endou me sustituyese pero estaba castigado por armarla con un profesor y lo tenían en la sala de castigos. ¡Maldición…!

El timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases sonaron. Sentí que era la clase de gimnasia más larga de toda mi vida, jamás me había preocupado por el reloj cuando se trataba de esta materia pero saber que Haruna estaba mejor, estaba animada y nos tenía una sorpresa, me hacía sentir peor persona todavía. Era como si fuese a arrebatarle toda su felicidad.

La sorpresa no nos la íbamos a llevar nosotros.

La sorpresa… se la llevaría ella si conseguía decírselo, algo que particularmente, dudaba en esos momentos.

-¡Tachimukai! – me gritó Tsunami - ¡Pero bueno, tío! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal o algo? ¡Estás en la luna! – exclamó pasando su brazo por mi hombro y tratando de darme ánimos.

-¡Anima esa cara, Tachimukai! – exclamó Toramaru.

-Sí… - dije sin muchas ganas.

Ellos no lo sabían.

No sabían de lo que pasaba… y prefería no contárselo.

-¡Eh! ¡Por ahí vienen Endou y Natsumi! – exclamó Touko. – Vamos, Tachimukai, que tu amigo del alma ya está aquí. – dijo sonriente.

-¡Me mueeeero! ¿¡Por qué tienen que existir los castigos! – exclamó Endou en cuanto llegó. - ¡Os he visto jugando al fútbol y me moría de ganas por entrar a jugar! – dijo emocionado.

-¡Lo sabemos! – dijo Touko sacándole la lengua. – Aunque Tachimukai ha hecho su peor partido del mundo.

Suspiré y los pasé caminando con mis manos en la cinta de la bolsa y apretándola. ¿Cómo decírselo…? De pronto, me vi con Endou a mi lado, caminando a mi lado y apoyado en mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Endou… - estaba tratando de animarme sin necesidad de decirme nada. – Lo siento pero… no puedo… - moría de ganas por desahogarme con alguien pero… no podía, no me salían las palabras.

-Tranquilízate. Sea lo que sea, si sufres tanto, ¡sólo puede ir a peor!

¿A peor? No podía ir a peor…

Partimos hacía el restaurante donde trabajaba parcialmente Haruna. Todos seguían animados y trataban de alegrarme a mí inútilmente. Conforme entramos, Haruna salió corriendo a recibirnos. Nos aseguramos de que no tenía fiebre y de que estaba trabajando sin excederse cuando se paró en nuestra enorme mesa con una sonrisa.

-¡Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros!

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¡Pero dínosla ya! – exclamó nervioso Tsunami.

-¡Pues…! – se hizo la misteriosa divertida y riéndose y se apartó señalando hacía detrás de la barra.

Allí se encontraba uno de nuestros mayores goleadores. Fubuki Shirou. De cabellos plateados y de ojos azules. Vivía en Hokkaido y era un futbolista que muchos lo tenían en la mira, queriendo tenerlo con ellos. Era alguien realmente increíble. ¡Y parecía haber vuelto a Inazuma! Aunque, bueno… era normal. Haruna y él tenían una relación así que, cuando la visitaba, siempre nos daba la sorpresa. Pero jamás nos daba la sorpresa de manera que no pudiéramos siquiera pensarlo.

Como locos casi todos fueron hacía él para hablar de todo y saber qué tal le iba todo y porqué estaba ahí. Yo me quedé en la silla, aún con mi comedura de cabeza. Otros se fueron a pedir algo de beber o bien porque no le conocían o bien porque no le hacían gracia verle, como podía ser el caso de Kogure. Endou estaba a mi lado y se acercó a Haruna, no sé que le dijo pero ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Me han dicho que llevas desde que estaba en la enfermería muy raro. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás preocupado por si recaigo? ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte! ¡Estoy mejor! Luego descansaré, además, ya sabes, Shirou-kun va a estar conmigo…

-No estarás en mejores manos. – le corté yo con una pequeña sonrisa que traté de camuflar ante mi sufrimiento, mi dolor.

Estaba sonriente. Sus ojos brillaban. ¿Cómo podía yo arrebatarle todo eso con la noticia de sus padres? Yo… Yo…

-Tachimukai…- me dijo preocupada de pronto. – Estás llorando… ¿qué te pasa? – susurró pasando sus manos por mi mejilla.

¿Estaba llorando…? Yo… Yo…

Sin más, me aferré fuerte a ella, ocultando mi cara en su hombro. Noté su sorpresa, pero también su preocupación. Todos se habían detenido un poco, quizás estaban mirándonos pero ahora mismo a mí sólo me dolía el pecho. Haruna no se merecía eso. Haruna no se merecía sufrir tanto…

-Haruna… Lo siento… Lo siento… - era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos.

-P-Pero ¿por qué…? ¿Qué te pasa? – se asustó tratando de separarme para mirarme pero yo me resistía. – Yuuki… - cuando me llamaba por mi nombre, sabía que era porque le preocupaba demasiado. Nos conocíamos desde niños, al fin y al cabo…

-Tus padres… - sollocé sin poder evitarlo y apreté su camiseta separándome. Con la cabeza agachada y apretando los dientes, terminé por mirarla con los ojos rojos y con lágrimas rebosantes por toda mi cara. – Un animal salvaje… ellos… ellos… - cogí la suficiente fuerza y respiración para decirlo. _Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Haruna… _Ojalá pudiese haber sido de otra manera todo. - …están muertos…

**Continuará…**


	5. La Despedida

¡Aquí está el cap de la semana! ¡Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis mucho! Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis que podéis comentármela :3 ya sea duda, sugerencia, blabla.

Agradecer por todos vuestros ánimos y por vuestros reviews! Eso es lo que me anima a escribir y seguir la historia!

¡Nos leemos en el capítulo 6!

Matta nee!

**5.**

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Yo estaba en la barra con Goenji y Kogure cuando escuchamos a Tachimukai llorar entre lo que los demás estaban hablando. Goenji y yo estábamos pendientes más bien de ellos dos que de estar pendientes con los otros e ir introduciéndonos más para hablar.

Eso me era indiferente.

Yo no buscaba eso. No buscaba amigos ni que me aceptasen.

Yo sólo quería ayudar a mi hermana.

Tachimukai lloraba abrazándola con fuerza. Era evidente que el pobre chico estaba pasándolo muy pero que muy mal. No conocía los lazos que ambos podían tener pero, algo me decía, que era bastante cercano. El chico de cabellos blancos, Fubuki Shirou, también echaba un vistazo hacía allí con preocupación. Me incorporé para acercarme a ellos cuando escuché sus palabras y me detuve en seco sin poder evitarlo. Mis ojos, a través de esas gafas, estudiaron y analizaron a mi hermana quien parecía haberse olvidado de que podía moverse e incluso respirar. Parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock.

Fui hasta ellos, apoyando mi mano en el hombro de mi hermana. _Es mi culpa. Yo lo he hecho. Perdóname, Haruna, yo no quería… _Pero ella no parecía reaccionar y eso me estaba dando miedo. Estaba en un estado que no había visto antes. _Reacciona. Grita, llora, pega… pero haz algo. Haruna, por favor… _Pedía en mi interior desesperado y muerto de preocupación.

-Eh, Haruna… - dije esperando algo, cualquier cosa. Cualquier reacción. Tachimukai también lo intentaba. Y no parecía que funcionase. - ¡Haruna! – le grité haciendo que diese un giro de 180 grados hacía a mí para poder verla de frente.

Me incorporé del susto. Sus ojos estaban perdiendo su brillo, se estaban apagando. Estaba…

-¡HARUNA! – le cogí el rostro y la miré. – Eh, escúchame. ¡Mírame! ¡Por favor! – le supliqué.

-Mis padres… - escuché articular por lo bajo. – Otra vez…

_Es mi culpa… Estás así por mi culpa…_

Fubuki se puso a mi lado y me apartó con cuidado. Se arrodilló frente a ella y posó una mano en su pierna y otra en su cara. ¿Por qué la trataba con tanta confianza? Este tipo… Lo observé durante un tiempo, el justo para ver como Haruna le daba un empujón fuerte y lo lanzaba al suelo. Se volteaba para Tachimukai, lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeaba.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡No puede ser cierto! – su voz, estaba totalmente rota.

-No… - sollozó Tachimukai al ver a su amiga así. – Ojalá hubieses podido saberlo de otra manera. Yo no… no puedo…

-¡Tiene que haber un error! – gritó empujándolo también a él y saliendo del local corriendo.

-¡HARUNA! – grité intentando darle alcance. Pero Fudou me detuvo del brazo en la puerta. ¿Había estado ahí todo el tiempo? Lo miré cabreado y vi como negaba con la cabeza. – Es tu culpa… - murmuré molesto zafándome de su agarre.

-¿De verdad es mía? – dijo lanzándome una de sus miradas asesinas. Apreté los puños junto con la mandíbula y salí del local yo también escuchando como Goenji y Fudou me seguían de cerca como si fuese a cometer cualquier estupidez.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Sólo podía correr. Mi mente estaba bloqueada, había algo que impedía que pudiese volver a sentirme de la misma forma cuando Tachimukai pronunció esas palabras. Era como si algo hubiese detenido la reacción de mi cuerpo y sólo lo racional quisiese luchar por descubrir que era un error. Que mis padres estaban vivos en algún lado, esperando que fuese a por ellos. Algo en mi interior que me impedía caer.

No quiero volver a estar sola. No quiero volver a sentirme de nuevo de esa manera._ No quiero perderos_… No así. No ahora. No creía que fuese capaz de poder soportarlo…

Empecé a notar como mi cuerpo empezaba a mojarse. Estaba empezando a llover y parecía que iba a ser una buena pero da igual, no podía detenerme. Tenía que ir a la policía, tenía que hablar con ellos de cualquier manera.

Mis padres… Después de haberme dado ánimos y haberme puestos las esperanzas en mí después de pensar en negativo y de haber estado preocupada, se rompía como un cristal poco a poco. Logré llegar a la comisaría. Había corrido con todas mis fuerzas y por eso ya estaba allí. Abrí de golpe la puerta y entré en el lugar sintiendo como mis pulmones me pedían oxígeno. Un oxígeno que aún no podía darles hasta saberlo.

-¡Necesito saberlo! – exclamé delante de un policía que conocía. - ¡Dime que no es verdad! ¡Por favor, Kotaro-san!

-Haruna… - la forma en la que lo dijo bastaba pero había que añadir que me miraba con tristeza, con dolor, con compasión. Sus ojos parecían rojos.

No.

No…

¡NO!

Sentí como Kotaro-san me abrazaba con fuerza hacía él. Yo sólo podía negar con la cabeza, intentando negarlo. Si esto era una pesadilla… quería despertar. Era el momento de despertar… ¿por qué no me despierto? ¿Por qué tiene que ser real? Mis ojos escuecen y no reprimo que mi cara empiece a mojarse. Mi pecho duele como sólo una vez dolió hace mucho tiempo. Siento que mi mundo se ha caído encima de mí y los cristales de todas mis esperanzas, se han resquebrajado cayendo al suelo.

Sólo puedo sentir el dolor. Me separé de un empujón de Kotaro-san y lo miró sin importarme como me vean.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de animal…? ¡Los animales no atacan! ¿Y por qué iban a estar papá y mamá en un bosque? ¡No tiene sentido! – estallé en un grito ahogado.

-Haruna, escúchame y cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Los he perdido! ¡He perdido a lo que más quería! – grité dándole golpes en el pecho ya que él seguía intentando abrazarme para calmarme. – Los he vuelto a perder… - murmuré.

-No sabemos cómo ha podido pasar, tienes razón. Ellos ni siquiera estaban cerca del bosque. Pero… son tus padres y la muerte es por un animal salvaje.

Me separé de él casi por instinto y me di media vuelta queriendo salir de la comisaria. Mi cabeza estaba totalmente echa un lío, me dolía horrores junto con el pecho. Llevé una de mis manos a ese lugar y me aferré. En ningún momento, las lágrimas se detenían. Salían con mucha más velocidad con pensar en el rostro de mis padres, en recordar sus bromas, en cuando papá intentaba ayudarnos a mamá y a mí en la cocina siendo muy torpe… No volvería a estar con ellos nunca más. No volvería a escucharles hablar, a llamarme. A reír.

La lluvia que tenía encima, provocaba que estuviese toda empapada y me detuve en seco en mitad de la solitaria calle. Estaba completamente sola de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto? ¿Por qué todos a los que quiero terminan muertos? ¿Acaso es mi culpa?

**P.O.V Kogure Yuuya**

_¿¡Dónde estás, Haruna! ¡Por favor…! ¡Por favor…! ¡Déjame encontrarte! _Corría como un loco por todos los sitios que pensaba que Haruna podía haber ido pero no había ni rastro de ella. Todos estábamos en su busca pero, quería ser yo quien la encontrase. Quien la abrazase. Yo entendía como se sentía perder a los padres, a sentirte solo… a estar solo en todo el mundo. Sé que ahora debe de estar pensando que es su culpa. Más aún cuando ya perdió a sus padres y a su hermano Yuuto en un principio. Perder de nuevo a sus padres… era un golpe muy duro. Demasiado. Y tenía miedo de que Haruna no lo pudiese soportar y fuese a cometer cualquier locura. No quiero llegar tarde… _¡No llegaré tarde, maldición! _Como si tuviese más sprint en mis piernas, sigo corriendo mientras sólo puedo gritar su nombre.

Aparece. Por favor… ¡aparece!

Salí a una calle en la que había una pasarela para cruzar al otro lado del puente. Iba a pasar por debajo cuando… vi que había alguien encima. Una chica detenida en mitad de la pasarela observando los coches. No pude creer lo que vi. Era…

-¡HARUNA! – grité con fuerza subiendo a toda velocidad.

¿¡En qué estaba pensando! ¿Pensaba saltar y acabar con todo? ¿Acaso quería abandonarme ella también? Llegué hasta ella y la abracé por la espalda tirándola hacía atrás ya que estaba intentando pasar la barandilla. Ambos caímos al suelo sentados, ella sobre mis piernas. Me aferré a ella, acercándola a mí y ocultando mi rostro en su espalda.

-Por favor… - supliqué con ganas de llorar.

-Déjame… - era como si no hubiese reparado en mí, como si estuviese ida intentando zafarse de mí. – Es todo mi culpa… todos están muertos por mi culpa…

-¡No es verdad! – le respondí inmovilizándola. - ¡Sabes que no es verdad!

-Yo quiero hablar con ellos, pedirles perdón…

-¿De verdad crees que ellos querrían que hicieses esto? ¿De verdad quieres abandonarnos a todos? ¿Abandonarme a mí? No voy a dejarte…

Hice un poco más de presión en su agarre deseando que regresase, que volviese la Haruna y que no se dejase embargar de esa manera por el dolor y la tristeza porque si no acabaría mal. Yo quería evitar aquello y me daba igual lo que tuviese que hacer para detenerlo. De pronto, noté como su cuerpo explotaba en pequeñas convulsiones y al mirarla como pude, aprecié que estaba rompiendo a llorar. Apreté los dientes aguantando el dolor de verla así.

-Déjame… ¡Déjame! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡No sabes lo que se siente perder dos veces a tu familia! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento! – me gritó apretándome los brazos. - ¿Qué sabrás tú de tener una familia? ¡Tú siempre has estado solo!

Agaché mi cabeza y cerré con fuerza los ojos. _Esta no eres tú, Haruna…_ Dolían sus palabras. Dolían mucho pero no era ella la que estaba hablando, era la rabia, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la desesperación. Puede que no sepa mucho de familia. Pero ella es todo lo que tengo ahora mismo. Mi madre me abandonó y si pude volver a confiar y a querer fue por ella. Ella que ahora era lo más importante que tenía. Daba igual que me doliesen sus palabras, tenía que aguantarlo para que ella pudiese tranquilizarse.

-¡Suéltame! – insistía intentando soltarse. - ¡Sé lo que me hago, déjame! – me pidió desesperada, entre lloros. - ¡Por favor! ¡No lo soporto! ¡No quiero más…!

Tomé su rostro y lo apoyé en mi pecho y apoyando mi cabeza en su cabello mientras acariciaba sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla. No podía verla más así y cuando me quise dar cuenta, yo también estaba llorando. ¿Por qué estoy llorando yo también?

-No estás sola, Haruna. Yo estoy contigo… no voy a dejar que hagas ninguna estupidez, no voy a dejar que te hundas… estoy contigo, siempre lo he estado. ¿Recuerdas cuando yo no confiaba en nadie? ¿Cuándo me la pasaba molestando a todos? Nadie me quería pero tú… tú me hiciste quien soy ahora. – susurré aguantando los sollozos en mi garganta y notando como su rabieta se detenía un poco. – No te dejaré sola, Haruna… pero no me abandones. Por favor… Lo eres todo para mí. – un pequeño sollozo se me escapó de la garganta y oculté mi cara en su espalda.

Sus manos me agarraron los brazos y dejó de forcejear. Yo la estreché más. Me sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada. De que estuviese sufriendo tanto y sólo pudiese mirar. ¡Maldita sea!

-Tengo miedo… - escuché decirme por lo bajo. – Tengo mucho miedo… ¿Cómo voy a seguir…? No voy a volver a verles… Se han ido…

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Agarré un trozo de metal y lo lancé por los aires en una única dirección; Fudou. Pero era rápido y se escabullía como una vulgar rata. ¡Maldita sea! Cualquier cosa que tenía a mi paso la usaba como mera herramienta, intentando acertar y herirle. Aunque daba igual si le daba o no, lo que él iba a sentir no tenía ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que estaría sufriendo mí hermana ahora… por su culpa. ¡Si hubiese hecho lo que le dije ella no se habría enterado de esa manera!

-Deja de culparme, idiota. – me soltó con la mirada fija en mi. – Yo no la he dejado huérfana. Sólo le he ayudado a enterarse. – soltaba como si estuviese hablando de algo de lo más común.

Y no lo era.

-¿¡Esa es tu excusa! ¿Recordarme que yo los he matado? – grité, enfurecido.

-¡Eh, chicos, calmaos! – pidió Endou. – Discutiendo no vamos a solucionar nada.

-¡Pero es que…! – noté las dos manos de Endou en mis hombros. Se había parado delante de mí y sus ojos me miraban serio. - …Está bien. – gruñí por lo bajo mirando de soslayo a Fudou quien se mostraba indiferente. ¿De verdad no le dolía nada de nada? ¿Era indiferente y sin sentimientos?

Apareció alguien por la puerta trasera ya que estábamos en la casa de alquiler que era toooda nuestra. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo pagábamos esa caserona. Era Goenji quien aparecía por ahí. Los tres dirigimos nuestra atención a él quien se detuvo.

-No es por alarmarte, Kidou. – sentí como mi corazón latía más fuerte. ¡Eso no se decía! – Pero tu hermana ha intentado suicidarse tirándose por un puente.

…

…

¿¡QUE HARUNA QUÉ!

-Vamos, Endou, he de hablar contigo. – dijo cogiendo del brazo a Endou y tirando de él.

-¡A-A-Ah! ¡Vale, pero no tires! ¡Fudou te encargo a Kidou! ¡Que no se mueva! – escuchaba los gritos de Endou muy muy de lejos.

Aún estaba asimilando lo que Goenji había dejado caer como si fuese una piedrecita. ¿Haruna había intentado suicidarse? ¿Pero qué…? Miré a Fudou quien se acercaba a mí por si me daba por escapar y gruñí apretando los puños. _Haruna… _Mi hermana ha intentado quitarse la vida. Ha intentado matarse, ¡joder! ¡Y todo por mi…!

-Culpable. – se burló Fudou. - ¿Te has dado cuenta ya de que estar aquí es un error o vas a tener que esperar a ver a tu querida y dulce hermanita muerta entre los brazos de Kogure? ¿O quizás de Fubuki? Parece que los tiene a todos loquitos.

Si eso era un chiste, no tenía gracia. Agarré de nuevo la barra de metal y la lancé sin ni siquiera mirarle, estaba de espaldas pero seguro que le daba.

¡PAM!

_Bingo. _

-¿Te has hecho daño, hiena? – dije malicioso volteándome para ver como se frotaba la cabeza. Me miró de mala manera y le devolví una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – Vuelve a hablar así de Haruna y te la clavaré en el corazón. Eso te dolerá mucho más que ese golpecito de nada. – le aseguré.

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

-Está bien. Si crees que puede funcionar… - me dijo Endou ladeando la cabeza hacía un lado. – Confiaré en ti, Goenji. ¡Sé que no saldrá mal!

-Entonces te dejo que informes a Kidou y a Fudou.

-¡Cuenta con ello! – alzó su dedo con una sonrisa y yo asentí alejándome de allí.

Fudou era el que más fácilmente podía localizar a Terumi en caso de necesitarlo. Parece raro que alguien que es todo lo contrario a nosotros, se lleve tan bien con nosotros. Ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien hace unos cuantos siglos. Todo cambió con la llegada de él así que… supongo que no informarle le hará querer vengarse más de lo que ya lo hace de normal. Él nos odia y yo le entiendo, así que le permito sus berrinches de crío.

Camino hacia la casa de Haruna. Dudo que pueda estar allí pero si la cosa con Kogure había terminado bien, ella habría terminado por derrumbarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Dado que ella estaba no muy bien ese día debido a la fiebre y la noticia, lo más lógico sería llevarla a su casa. Seguro que la fiebre haría aparición rápido y no sería leve. Tal noticia había alterado su sistema de forma exagerada.

Cuando llegó, simplemente me quedó detrás de un árbol escuchando el interior de la casa. Oigo una respiración acompasada, debe de ser ella durmiendo. También escuchó como algo se llena de agua y el abrir y cerrar de puertecillas. Alguien está con ella, cuidándola. ¿Cómo llego hasta ella sin que nadie se entere? Hay que saber cómo está, como se encuentra… y ¿quién mejor que yo para eso? He estado estudiando durante siglos medicina, de alguna forma me hacía sentir mejor el saber cómo salvar vidas después de haber segado yo otras tantas.

El único problema es…

DING DONG

Alguien llama. Me asomó muy lentamente y veo que se tratan de Tsunami, Toramaru, Touko y Rika. Al parecer vienen a visitarla. ¡Mierda! Qué momento más oportuno. Quien abre la puerta es Kogure. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Pensé rodando los ojos. Escuchó ruidos en la segunda planta, son suaves así que debe de haberse despertado. Mientras ellos están abajo, puedo aprovecharlo.

Velozmente, trepó por el árbol y saltó por la ventana entrando dentro perfectamente sin necesidad de tocar los marcos de ésta. Veo sentada a Haruna en la cama tapándose la cara y con los codos en las rodillas. Por un momento, Haruna se había convertido en una niña pequeña de cabellos castaños y coletas a los lados. Retrocedí un poco. _¿Yuuka? _Parpadeó y niego con la cabeza. No. Ella no está. Al volver a mirar, observó cómo trata de parar de llorar. Me acerco hasta ella y me agachó frente suya esperando que note mi presencia.

-¿Un mal sueño? – pronuncio con cuidado de no asustarla.

Dio un salto sorprendida, me miró con los ojos rojos y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Alcé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla llevándome las lágrima que caían por éstas.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-¿De verdad tengo que responder a eso? – dijo con un toque amargo en la voz. Negué con la cabeza, era la típica pregunta tonta que no se puede evitar hacer en estos casos. – No paro de soñar la última vez que estuve con ellos…

-¿Cómo fue?

-Fuimos al parque de atracciones y luego hicimos la cena los tres juntos, aunque mamá y yo hicimos casi todo. Papá era demasiado torpe en la cocina. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Tardó media hora en freír unos huevos y además, se le quemaron.

Intenté reprimir una risa y ella me miró para reír también.

-Pero esa fue la última vez que los vi. – cerró los ojos y fue a taparse la cara de nuevo. – Me gustaría tanto poder despedirme de ellos… - la miré fijamente. Si eso era lo que quería… podía conseguirlo.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás despedirte de ellos. – dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Apartó sus manos y me miró dudosa.

-Eso es imposible.

-No hay nada imposible. – le respondí yo, convencido.

Escuché como subían por las escaleras y me quedé pensando en que diría cuando apareciese Kogure por la puerta. En ningún momento había cruzado la puerta así que… podía meterme en un buen lío. Seguramente gritara, dirá de donde he aparecido y será tan fácil como decir _  
Nah, es que me he colado por la ventana, pero no te preocupes que ahora salto y me voy a mi casa. Es un hobbie, no me mires con esa cara._ No. Eso creo que terminaría por mandarme una orden de alejamiento. Entonces… ¿Qué hago?

-¿Te asustas si salto por la ventana? – dije de pronto mirando a Haruna.

-No, adelante… - como se notaba que estaba totalmente ida y no era consciente de muchas cosas.

-Bueno, pues… suerte con tus padres. – dije acariciando su cabeza y dándome prisa en salir de allí.

Miré hacia atrás. Estaba ya a unas manzanas de la casa de Haruna. Ya tenía lo que buscaba, ahora sólo hacía falta llamar a Endou para que se encargara con los demás del resto. Cogí el móvil y le mandé un mensaje.

La lluvia había amainado un poco. Caían pequeñas y finas gotas de lluvia, no eran para nada molestas y pasear así me era agradable así que caminé un poco por Inazuma. No había mucha gente fuera, tampoco muchos estudiantes. Era ese momento de la tarde en el que todos están en su casa.

Pasé por una calle en el que una niña corría detrás de un chico de unas cuantas cabezas más que ella.

-¡Onii-chan, déjame estar dentro del paraguas! – le pedía corriendo tras el chico que daba grandes zancadas para dejarla atrasada y le sacaba la lengua. - ¡Onii-chan, no seas malo!

Me detuve en seco a mirar a aquella niña. No tendría más de unos 7 años. Y de nuevo la misma visión que cuando había mirado a Haruna apareció, pero en esa niña, corriendo. Yuuka… Cerré los puños con fuerza y traté de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza pero esta vez, no quería irse.

-¡Se lo diré a mamá! – escuchaba a la niña.

Mi mente regresó al pasado, a muchos años atrás cuando quien chinchaba a una niña pequeña, era yo. Una caída hizo que despertase y mirase a la niña que estaba ahora tirada en el suelo. Se había caído. Quise ir a ayudarla pero delante de ella ya se encontraba su hermano quien la cogía en brazos con una sonrisa.

-Anda que eres torpe. Vamos, que hay que cambiarte antes de que llegue mamá o me reñirá por tu culpa.

-¡Pero si ha sido tuya, onii-chan!

-¡Es tu palabra contra la mía! Y dado que soy el mayor… ¡gano! – le respondió sacándole la lengua.

-¡Onii-chan, baka! – respondió ella haciéndose la llorona.

Una sonrisa apareció por mi cara. Me preguntaba si los recuerdos que yo tenía se desvanecerían en algún momento, si esas visiones que veía de mi hermana se marcharían cuando menos me diese cuenta.

Esos chicos dieron la vuelta a la esquina y volví a quedarme solo en la calle.

_¿Aún piensas en esa niña? _

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?_

_Vamos, supéralo ya. Han pasado ¿Cuántos siglos? Mira si hace tiempo que ni yo lo recuerdo._

_No puede ser. ¿Estás…? _

_¡Estoy harto de que sigas recordando a esa mocosa! Seguro que se ha reencarnado 100 veces, e incluso más. Habrá pasado por insectos, plantas, anfibios, seres humanos… Con otro hermano y otros padres. ¿No crees que deberías dejar el pasado atrás, Goenji?_

¿Hacía cuanto que él no se presentaba así ante mí? ¿Hacía cuanto no me hablaba? Después de la muerte de Yuuka, me atormentaba diciendo que había hecho lo correcto, que todo estaba bien. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a tener ninguna clase de conexión de ese tipo con él.

Excepto ahora.

_Además, podríamos haberle perdonado…_

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – grité en mitad de la nada. - ¡No hables como si lo hubiésemos hecho juntos! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡TÚ! – estallé sintiendo como el enfado empezaba a embriagarme.

_Vamos, pero no te enfades… Yuuka no tuvo la menor consideración contigo. Tú lo hiciste todo por ella, mataste tanto por verla feliz… ¿y cómo te lo pagó ella? ¡Despreciándote! ¿Recuerdas la cara de asco que te dirigió? _

_Cállate. ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! _No. No quería recordar eso. ¡No quería recordar ese momento! Esa vez que me pilló despedazando a unos cuantos humanos y ella apareció, pillándome desprevenido. Su cara. De asco. De miedo. De no querer acercarse a mí.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – grité echándome las manos a la cabeza. - ¡DEJA DE HABLARME! ¡DEJA DE RECORDARMELO!

_Sigues siendo un débil, Goenji… Crees que podrás ayudar a Kidou y a esa muchacha pero los dos sabemos cómo terminará. Kidou se obsesionará más y más con ella. Como lo hiciste tú… Y siempre con la misma excusa, ¿recuerdas cuál dabas tú?_

-Lo hago por ella… - murmuré, sintiendo como me dolía la cabeza y el pecho de regresar la memoria a ese tiempo. – Sólo quiero protegerla, ayudarla… estar con ella. Porque soy… su hermano mayor…

_¿Sigues pensando que podrás olvidar ese momento de tu vida? No te dejaré hacerlo. No hasta que te hagas más fuerte, Goenji. Ahora estamos juntos y no me gusta ser débil. Es hora de despertar._

-Basta… - me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, agarrándome la cabeza. – Déjame… ¡Basta! – me incliné hacía adelante, tocando con mi cabeza la acera. – Yuuka… Perdóname… ¡YUUKA! – grité desesperado.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Estábamos Fudou, Endou y yo en el parque abandonado de Inazuma. ¿A qué esperábamos exactamente? Sólo Fudou y Endou lo sabían. Ese dato de información habían decidido omitirlo para mí. Me parecía injusto pero ¿Quién podía protestarles a ellos dos? Daba igual cuanto les dijese, por uno les entraba y por otro les salía. No hacían caso de nada…

Escuché aparecer a alguien detrás de nosotros y Endou fue el primero en voltearse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hasta que apareces!

-Lo siento, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Mis ojos volvieron a desorbitarse. ¿Terumi? ¿Cómo era posible…? ¡Estaba otra vez ahí! ¿Y qué trabajo…? No entendía nada pero Endou y Fudou parecía que sabían lo que hacían.

-Bueno, ¿has podido hacer lo que te pedimos? – habló Endou.

-Sip. – respondió con una sonrisa en los labios. – Sólo tengo que tener un cuerpo por el que poder transmitirlo.

-Ahí entra el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado. – todos me miraron. Eran crueles. Muy crueles. ¡Ya bastante cargo de conciencia tenía, joder!

-¿Qué he de hacer? – pregunté mirando a Terumi, aún sorprendido de volver a verle de esa forma.

-Bueno, aprovechando que puedes meterte en sueños tienes que tener contacto con tu hermana mientras duermes. – Terumi me tocó los hombros como si estuviese haciendo algo con su mano. – Automáticamente, ella podrá realizar su último deseo con sus padres.

-¿El último deseo… de mi hermana? – dije sorprendido.

-Así es. Ella no pudo despedirse de ellos. Así que, haremos que puedan despedirse. – aseguró Endou.

-¿Y eso se puede hacer? – dije atónito.

-¿No ves que sí, estúpido? – dijo Fudou apoyado en el columpio. – Deja de hacer preguntas y ve a casa de Haruna. ¡Y haz el favor de no joder nada ahora!

-¡Vale, vale! – terminé por aceptar y gruñir. Endou sonrió de oreja a oreja y me alzó el pulgar, dándome ánimo y suerte. Pero yo… miré a Terumi quien estaba mirándome parpadeando. – Pero, esta oportunidad la pueden haber tenido otras muchas personas… ¿por qué lo hacéis por Haruna?

-¿No es obvio? – dijo Terumi muy serio. Segundos después estaba con una sonrisa, muy típica de Endou. - ¡Porque me gusta mucho Haruna!

¿Qué…?

-Vas a morir, lo sabes ¿verdad? – Endou me detuvo. - ¡¿Cómo que te gusta mucho!

-¡Kidou, relájate! ¡Que es un cumplido, no lo dice en serio! – me decía Endou agarrándome por detrás.

Terumi estaba riéndose divertido. Alzó su mano en señal de despedida y miró a Fudou divertido. Segundos después, una especie de luz blanca lo rodeó y desapareció de allí. ¿Es así cómo aparecía y desaparecía? Y… ¿a dónde diablos se marchaba?

-Bueno, pues yo ya he hecho mi parte del plan. – dijo Fudou dando media vuelta y alejándose de nosotros. – Ya nos vemos más tarde, me piro.

-¡Hasta luego, Fudou! – dijo alegremente Endou despidiéndole con la mano. ¿Por qué le permitían ser tan…? ¡Ergh! - ¡Y tu, Kidou! ¡Ya sabes que hacer!

-Sí, sí. Pero ¿y si alguien me pilla?

-¿Te vas a poner ahora negativo? – me preguntó ladeando la cabeza. - ¡Vamos, hombre! Kogure se dormirá también, aprovecha ese momento.

Me crispaba bastante que Kogure se quedase a dormir con Haruna pero era entendible. Si estaba enferma y más con esa noticia… yo lo haría. Si pudiese.

Me pareció una eternidad el paso de las horas, estuve esperando escondido cerca de la casa de Haruna para tener controlada la situación. Y cuando, ya tenía todo planeado alguien llamó a la puerta; era ese chico de cabellos blancos, Fubuki. Al parecer, iba a estar con Kogure y con Haruna esa noche. ¡Maldita sea! Me subí al árbol en el que ya una vez trepé para poder entrar y estar con ella un rato y meterme en sus sueños. Ese era mi poder y en momentos como esos, adoraba poder usarlos. Si puedo estar cerca de mi hermana… lo haría todas las noches para sentir su presencia, su cariño… para tenerla junto a mí.

Fubuki entró en la habitación. Haruna estaba despierta y en cuanto lo vio pareció alegrarse un poco. Yo simplemente observaba, sintiéndome mal por dentro. Sintiéndome mal hermano, mala persona. Me sentía un monstruo por lastimar a lo que, podía decir que era toda mi vida. Porque eso es lo que ella significaba para mí. Todo. Y nada. Sin ella, mi corazón no latiría. Sin ella, no tendría humanidad. Sin ella, me importaría todo muy poco.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato. Él la hacía sonreír a menudo y eso era bastante gratificante, en cierta forma, agradecía que hubiese muchachos de ese tipo cerca de mi hermana. Que estuviesen con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Haruna había encontrado la verdadera amistad y eso… eso era algo increíble.

-Bueno, será mejor que descanses. Seguro que la fiebre bajará mucho más. – dijo finalmente Fubuki tumbando a mi hermana y poniéndole una toalla fresca en la frente. – Buenas noches. – y la besó… en los labios.

¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿¡En los labios! De la misma impresión, caí del árbol y me di de bruces contra el suelo. ¡No he visto mal! ¡Ha sido un beso! ¿¡Acaso es que esos dos son algo más que amigos! ¡Nooo! ¡Aún es demasiado joven para ese tipo de cosas! Me frotó la cabeza alzando la cabeza hacía la ventana.

-Mierda… - mascullé.

-Pero ¿qué haces? No te salgas del plan~ - escuché decir a Endou, asomado por la puerta.

Hice gestos con las manos, juntándolas y dejando claro que había visto ahí arriba un beso entre Haruna y Fubuki. Endou me miró raro, como si no me entendiese y ladeó la cabeza.

-No le entiendo. – le escuché decir a Goenji que estaba con cara de póker a su lado.

-Creo que ha dicho que ha visto un beso ahí arriba de Haruna con alguien.

-¡Hala! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es demasiado tiempo con un niño infantil… aprendes a interpretar de todo.

Una gotita apareció por mi cabeza ante ese comentario. Era obvio por quién lo decía… pero el afectado, es decir, Endou ladeó la cabeza confuso.

-¿Un niño? ¿Qué niño? ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¿Lo conozco? – solté un pequeño suspiro y terminé por reír en mi interior. Este Endou… es más crío de lo que parece aún así, es imposible que te caiga mal. Da alegría allá donde vaya. Goenji con cara de resignado, acarició su cabeza y éste cual gatito se acercó con cara de felicidad. Jamás me dejará de sorprender esa extraña relación de los dos.

Pero lo que me está molestando y bastante es ese beso. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me duele verla con otro? ¿Acaso es eso lo que llaman celos de hermano mayor? ¡No se siente bien! ¡No es agradable! Maldita sea… Apreté los puños molesto y golpeé el tronco del árbol que se agitó un poco. Endou y Goenji me decían algo pero estaba metido en mi cabeza de tal forma que los ignoraba. Estaba enfadado… _Fubuki… ¡Maldito seas!_

-Eh, Kidou, vamos. – me pidió Endou con las manos a cada lado de su boca y hablando realmente bajo. No era propio de él… - Es el momento, está sola.

Tenía razón. No podía quedarme maldiciendo y dejando que esos estúpidos celos me carcomieran por dentro. Tenía un plan. Un plan para intentar que Haruna se sintiese mejor. No en su plenitud pero sí que podía ser una ayuda para continuar para adelante y no volver a pensar en quitarse la vida.

Regresé al árbol y esperé a ver que estaba completamente dormida. Tardó menos de lo que de normal debería, quizás por el cansancio, por la fiebre y por la conmoción todavía. Me adentré en silencio como la otra vez. Ni un solo ruido. Todo silencio. Caminé hacia la cama y la observé. Sus ojos azules estaba cerrados, su rostro aún algo sonrojado por el efecto de la fiebre. Mis dedos rozaron sus mejillas con suavidad y me dediqué a quedarme con cada uno de sus gestos, con el tacto de sus mejillas. Pensar que estaba acariciando y viendo dormir a mi hermana pequeña aún me parecía increíble. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo… tanto…

Me tumbé a su lado y como acto reflejo ella se revolvió, acomodándose en mi pecho y abrazándome como si se tratase de la almohada. Acomodó su cabeza bien en mi pecho y sonreí acariciando sus cabellos. Me sentía feliz en ese momento. Era como cuando éramos pequeños… Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos, centrándome en las indicaciones que Goenji me había dado. Si todo salía bien… ese momento podría ser solo de ellos y yo permanecer como un espectador. Saberlo todo, verlo todo, pero desde fuera. De alguna manera, desearía no poder hacerlo porque era un momento de ellos, pero si no era de esa manera, no había forma de que pudiese decirles adiós.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

_La oscuridad empezó a teñirse de un color blanco como las nubes cuando no llevan agua con ellas. Estaba en mitad de la nada, era como estar volando… se sentía cálido, se sentía bien. La presión de mi pecho había desaparecido. También el dolor de cabeza y ya no notaba mi cuerpo arder por efecto de la fiebre. Fuese lo que fuese aquello, me gustaba… _

_Observaba a mí alrededor, en el cual no había nada. Sólo blanco._

_-¿Dónde estoy? – me pregunté. - ¿Es un sueño?_

_Sí. Tenía que serlo. ¿Pero quien sueña con estar en mitad de la nada? Porque yo no. De pronto, vi como empiezan a armarse unas sombras tomando forma, color y tamaño. ¿Qué son esas sombras? Curiosamente, no tenía miedo… quizás ¿por qué es un sueño? Algo me decía que es esta luz blanca en la que me encontraba. Me quedé observando esa sombras que desaparecieron y parpadeé._

_-¿Qué…? – de pronto, me sentí acompañada y una mano se posó en mi hombro tal y como lo hacía papá. Pero eso… no era posible…_

_Al girarme, pude ver el rostro de papá y de mamá, delante de mí, con una sonrisa en su cara. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ellos me abrazaron casi al instante. Yo rompí a llorar aferrándome a ellos. Estaban ahí. Estaban conmigo… No podía creerlo. Me separé y los observé. Mi madre me besó la frente y mi padre acarició cariñosamente mi mejilla. _

_-Estáis aquí…_

_-Querías decirnos adiós. – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa. – Y por eso estamos aquí._

_-Nosotros también queríamos decirte adiós, cariño. _

_-Pero… os vais a volver a ir… ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué…? – dije apoyándome en mi padre. _

_-Cariño, estamos orgullosos de ti. Sabemos que vas a poder seguir adelante. Además, no estás sola ¿recuerdas? – recordé a Kogure y sus palabras y contuve las lágrimas._

_-Y tienes unos amigos estupendos. Puedes estar tranquila. – aseguró mi padre._

_Pero de pronto, parecieron ponerse un poco más serios y mi padre me tomó del rostro mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Veía algo de miedo en ellos y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué es lo que estaban ocultándome?_

_-Pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado… Vamos a estar contigo, protegiéndote de todo pero, por favor… _

_-Lo tendré… Si vosotros estáis a mi lado, no me pasará nada. – dije cogiendo las manos a mi padre con una sonrisa. – Os voy a echar tanto de menos…_

_-Y nosotros a ti… - dijo mi madre abrazándome, yo me aferré a ella. _

_-Os quiero mucho…_

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Tenía buenos padres. Haruna había conseguido una familia realmente buena y protectora. Una familia que ya no volvería a ver… pero aún así, veía su sonrisa fugaz pasear por su rostro. Goenji tenía razón, había valido la pena todo aquello. Acaricié las mejillas y jugueteé con el flequillo azulado de su frente dándoles un minuto para hablar, para despedirse. Prefería pensar en ella que estar viendo aquella situación familiar que me hacía sentirme alejado, que me hacía recordar a mi familia. A ella.

Pasado un muy buen rato, logré hacer que se fuesen. Conmigo no habían mantenido el contacto pero era obvio que le decían que tuviese cuidado conmigo porque ellos sabían qué era exactamente. Ella se revolvió en la cama.

-Sayônara… - escuché decirles entre sueños agarrándose a mi camiseta. Mostré una pequeña sonrisa y toqué su frente para ver cómo iba la fiebre. Había bajado. Besé muy lentamente su frente y me quedé a pocos centímetros de su rostro, contemplándola. La adoraba por completo.

-Siento haberte ocasionado tanto dolor… espero que con esto pueda haberte traído un poco de luz a la oscuridad que he traído para ti sin quererlo. – le susurré lentamente. – Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…

No tenía ganas de irme pero tenía que hacerlo. Así que, con cuidado me fui apartando, en mi lugar, cogí una almohada a la que abrazar. Se aferró a ella conforme yo salí de la cama y sonreí. Desearía seguir siendo su almohada pero podía aparecer Kogure o Fubuki en cualquier momento y no era plan de que me pillasen ahí. Lo mejor era salir por la venta. Estaba por irme cuando…

-Arigato… Goenji…

¿Goenji…? ¿Por qué estaba dándole las gracias a Goenji? ¿Acaso estaba soñando con él? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba con todos menos conmigo? Fudou, Goenji… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no eres capaz de mirarme a mí también? Apreté los puños y di un salto enfadado cayendo al jardín. Al salir del territorio Otonashi, me encontré con Endou y Goenji que estaban esperándome.

-¿Cómo ha ido? – se interesó Goenji. Me sentía enfadado con él así que simplemente pasé por su lado sin decirle nada.

-¿Qué le pasa? – escuché decir a Endou confundido. - ¿Está enfadado con nosotros? Pero si no hemos hecho nada…

-Déjale, ya se le pasará. – esta vez fue Goenji.

Me alejé bastante de ellos hasta tal punto de llegar a casa antes que ellos. Fudou estaba tirado en su cama leyendo un libro y me miró por el rabadillo del ojo mientras me quitaba la camiseta.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-Cierra la boca. – dije molesto.

No era sólo lo de Goenji, era lo de Fubuki, lo de Kogure… Fudou tenía razón. Haruna estaba rodeada de chicos que estaban por ella y que ella quería mucho. Tener que enfrentarme a todos ellos… era algo con lo que no contaba pero que tendría que hacer. La pregunta era ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo poder ganarme el cariño de mi hermana? ¿Cómo poder hacer que se fijase en mí únicamente? Tenía que buscar la forma de hacerlo… sin importar qué.

La imagen de Fubuki besando a mi hermana volvió a mi cabeza y sentí como la rabia subía por mi estómago.

-Eh, Kidou. Vuelve. – escuché muy a lo lejos.

Yo simplemente le ignoré. La imagen de esos dos en la habitación no paraba de repetirse y el enfado iba a más. Era como si…

_Vamos… déjame acabar con él, es lo que quieres ¿verdad?_

_No. Si lo haces… haremos más daño a Haruna… no puedo permitirlo. ¡Ya has hecho suficiente, quédate dentro!_

_Oh, vamos… estás deseando probar la sangre. Recuerda a Fubuki, cómo llamó a Goenji agradeciéndole… la relación con Kogure… ¿De verdad no quieres que hagamos algo juntos?_

-No. – dije tajante.

-¡Kidou! – veía en frente de mi a Fudou, zarandeándome. - ¡Vamos, estúpido, reacciona!

_¿Hasta dónde habrán llegado esos dos… Kidou?_

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La pregunta que hizo reventar todo lo que estaba tratando de contener. Lo que hizo que la ira, la rabia y los celos se multiplicasen. Sentí el dolor de mi cuerpo y Fudou me golpeaba esperando que reaccionase.

Pero no iba a hacerlo.

_¿Hasta dónde han…?_ Ni siquiera quería terminar la frase. No quería pensar en nada más. Grité, desesperado y por furia.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

No podía detenerlo. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido en ese rato… Kidou estaba dejando que la bestia ocupase su puesto. Ocupase su lugar. No conseguía reprimirla, ni hacer que despertase como podía haber hecho la última vez. Esta vez… era diferente. ¿Qué diablos puede haber pasado? ¿Qué puede haberle enfadado tanto para activarlo de esa forma tan bestia? Los ojos amarillos de la pantera en mitad cuerpo humano, me observaban y gruñí molesto apartándome.

Joder… ¿dónde estaban Goenji y Endou? ¿Acaso no eran ellos los que lo vigilaban esa vez? ¿¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo!

Un grito desgarrador inundó todo la casa. Y mis ojos lo vieron de soslayo. Saltó por la ventana, rompiéndola en pedazos y alejándose por las calles de Inazuma. Corrí a la ventana y me detuve allí.

-¡MIERDA! – grité golpeando la pared.

La bestia estaba suelta de nuevo. ¿Quién podría ser esta vez su presa? ¿A quién jodería la vida esta vez? ¿Volvería a afectar a Haruna? ¿A alguno de sus amigos? ¿O a alguna pobre familia que se le cruce por delante?

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Una noche agitada

_Yehehehe! Aquí está el nuevo cap! Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien después de haber podido retener todo esto en mi cabeza desde un principio del fic. Ahora sólo queda saber que os parece a vosotros :3 Nos leemos en el próximo cap y muchas gracias por los reviews y por esa gente que lo lee y le gusta! :3__  
_

_Ja nee~_

**6.**

**P.O.V Touko Zaizen**

-Solía hacer esto con mi madre. – le dije mirando a aquel cielo oscuro, lleno de estrellas y de luces brillantes. Las estrellas se veían perfectas desde ahí, desde la playa. Desde el mar. Ese mar que tanto amaba él. Sentí como sus dedos acariciaban mi cabeza y dejé entrever una sonrisa en mis labios.

-¡Por allí parece que haya una ola como la del mar! – exclamó él alzando su brazo y señalando la zona donde lo había visto.

Una gotita cayó de mi cabeza y busqué la forma que decía… yo no la veía ahora siempre solía pasar eso. Era divertido. Volteé mi cabeza para mirarle y me encontré con sus ojos observándome, con su perfecta sonrisa cruzando toda su cara. Con su cabello rosado aún húmedo del baño en la playa. Me reí y le saqué la lengua. Menudo idiota más grande, ve olas y mar por todos lados. ¡Este chico es incorregible! Aunque eso, es algo que adoro de él. Por eso me gustaba tanto.

Después de lo que había pasado con Haruna, de haberla ido a visitar y de haber estado hablando entre todos estábamos mucho más pendientes del presente ya que nunca sabes cuándo puede llegar a pasarte algo y no poder volver a ver o a mirar a nadie. Puede que no pudieses verte ni tú frente a un espejo. Es por eso que busqué la forma de quedar con Tsunami, ese idiota torpe y gafe que, aunque no me gustase reconocerlo, quería más de lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme que el animal salvaje le hubiese podido atacar a él y haberme quedado sin poder decirle lo que sentía. La suerte fue que él también quería quedar conmigo. Por eso estábamos ahí, en la playa esa noche, tirados en la arena los dos juntos y mirando el cielo.

-Eres idiota. – dije mirándole con la nariz fruncida.

-Lo sé, pero esa es mi mayor virtud. - ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa? Me reí nuevamente y le di un suave golpecito en el pecho. – Además, te encanta que lo sea ¿no? No te me quejes tanto. – me sacó la lengua y me mostró una enorme sonrisa, de oreja a oreja.

-No me quejo. – contrarresté yo incorporándome un poco de la aire.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hacías? – quiso saber con diversión.

-Eh, pues… - ¿lo estaba haciendo? ¡Daba igual! ¡Tenía que salir ganando yo! - ¡Tanteaba el terreno, baka! – exclamé, algo nerviosa. Era obvio a que me refería… ¿no?

-¿Y qué tanto tanteas? – para él no… algo muy normal siendo Tsunami el receptor de todo.

Me sonrojé un poco y lo observe desde mi posición. Aún estaba tumbado en la arena con una sonrisa. Parecía estar cómodo, contento, feliz. Me daba mucha cosa arruinar aquel momento, pero toda yo me lo pedía. Y me preguntaba si él también. Me incliné a él, aún notando el calor en mis mejillas y lo besé, por primera vez.

**P.O.V Tsunami Jousuke**

Me fui incorporando lentamente, acercando a Touko hacia mí sin separarme ni un milímetro. Aquel momento lo había estado deseando mucho tiempo. Desde que la conocí, había sentido algo raro cuando ella estaba cerca. Y ahora todo estaba claro. Y al parecer, no era el único que sentía esas cosas raras cuando estaba con el otro. ¡Menos mal! Porque a mí me ponía más nervioso de lo que de normal ya me ponía. Pero con ese beso, con la calidez de sus labios, todo desapareció en aquellos momentos. Sólo quería detener el tiempo para poder estar con ella todo lo que pudiese.

Pensar que todo podía desvanecerse tan pronto como había ocurrido con los padres de Haruna me daba terror. No quería pensar que pudiese pasarle a Touko o alguno de nuestros amigos. Pero Haruna era más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros. Me separé de ella lentamente acariciando sus mejillas y sonreí, viendo su sonrojo y esa sonrisa tonta que se le escapó.

Logré escuchar algo y no fue Touko quien lo dijo o quien lo hizo. Ese ruido no se parecía en nada a los ruidos del mar. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar en ella como para saberlo. Era un ruido de lo más extraño y por alguna razón, me asustó. Me puse en posición de protección para Touko quien me preguntaba qué pasaba. Yo simplemente la mandaba a callar con ruiditos. Había alguien con nosotros… ¿o acaso era…?

-¡TSUNAMI! – gritó horrorizada Touko detrás de mí.

Una enorme pantera color negra y ojos amarillos se lanzaba hacía nosotros rugiendo y con ganas de acabar con nosotros.

-¡TOUKO! – grité empujándola para un lado y abrazándola.

La esquivamos y yo caí en la tierra, protegiendo que no se hiciese daño. Conforme caímos, traté de incorporarme y la cogí de la mano.

-¡VAMOS, CORRE! – le grité, tirando de ella.

Echamos a correr. Touko me aferraba la mano con fuerza. Podía notar que estaba horrorizada. Yo también pero trataba de esconderlo para mantenerme en mi lugar, para poder salir vivos de aquello sin que ninguno de los dos terminase mal parado. Tenía que protegerla. Tenía que salvarla. No podía dejar que le pasase nada… ¡no mientras yo estuviese vivo!

-¡Tranquila, le despistaremos! – le dije empujándola hacía un agujero de las escaleras para salir de la playa e incorporarse a una carretera.

Era muy estrecho y nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados completamente. Yo estaba cubriéndola a ella quien estaba apoyada en mi pecho, con la respiración entrecortada y temblando por el miedo del animal que estaba fuera, andando en círculos, como si estuviese esperándonos. Lo observaba de reojo, esperando a ver si se iba y nos dejaba en paz pero no parecía que fuese a hacerlo.

-Tengo miedo… - le escuché decir.

-No dejaré que te haga nada. – le prometí con una sonrisa. – Confía en mí.

-Pero…

-Tampoco me hará algo a mí. – seguro que no quería que me arriesgase por ella pero, lo haría si hiciese falta. Ella era el motivo mayor por el que no había vuelto a mi casa de Okinawa.

Ese animal no parecía querer irse. Tenía que despistarlo para que ella pudiese volverse a casa y estar a salvo… me preguntaba si podría hacerlo. Apreté los puños y la mandíbula pensativo. ¿Y si no podía… y me mataba? ¡No quería morir! Pero… tampoco podíamos quedarnos ahí a esperar a que le diese la gana de meter la zarpa y que nos abriese en canales con esas pedazo de garras.

-Vale, Touko. Escúchame. – me fijé en sus ojos y me puse serio algo que no iba realmente conmigo. Ella me miró con cara asustada. – Voy a salir.

-¡No! – me gritó agarrándome de la camiseta. - ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Te matará!

-¡No si echo a correr!

-¡Tiene cuatro patas, Tsunami! ¡Es más rápido que tú! – vale, tenía razón pero tenía que hacerlo. - ¡No voy a dejar que salgas hasta que se vaya! ¿Me oyes?

-Lo siento, Touko. – me disculpé con una sonrisa agachando la cabeza.

-¡He dicho que no! – gritó con más fuerza aunque su voz se rompió. El miedo estaba prisionera de ella. Por eso tenía que sacarla de ahí, a como diese lugar.

-Quiero que eches a correr y vayas a la casa más cercana.

-¡No, no y no! – se abrazó con fuerza a mí. - ¡Para! ¡Tiene que haber otra manera! Por favor…

Tragué saliva y contuve las ganas de llorar en mi pecho. Tenía mucho miedo. Tanto como ella pero, tenía que ganar tiempo para que ella pudiese salir de allí con vida. Fuera se escuchaban los gruñidos y los rugidos de la pantera. Era como si estuviese peleando contra algo en su interior. Me mordí el labio y me aferré a Touko con fuerza.

-Por favor… no quiero… - me suplicaba entre lágrimas.

-Te quiero, Touko. – por fin, esas palabras habían salido de mi garganta. – Prometo que no moriré aquí. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer contigo. – le aseguré. Ella no me soltaba, se aferraba a mi cuerpo como si le fuese la vida en ella. – Vamos, Touko…

-No quiero. – negó con la cabeza. – Yo también te quiero, ¡No voy a dejar que te mates! – me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me quedé mirándola con picor en mis ojos.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Y qué íbamos a hacer? Escuché como la pantera echaba a correr hacía nosotros y empezaba a empotrarse contra la pared. Touko gritó con fuerza y yo seguía siendo su escudo. Íbamos a morir los dos si no hacíamos algo… ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué coño podemos hacer! Esa misma bestia… ha matado a los padres de Haruna, ¡tiene que ser este animal! Y ahora… venía a por más…

-¡MALDITA SEA! – grité a todo pulmón, desesperado.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

_¡Basta! ¡Para! ¡Déjales en paz! ¡Ellos no tienen culpa de nada, joder!_

Veía a través de la pantera pero no podía hacer nada. Sólo tratar de retenerla con imágenes. Pero era demasiado fuerte. No podía con ella. Nunca había podido. Tsunami y Touko estaban a las puertas de la muerte y era mi culpa. ¡Otra vez no, maldita sea! Tenía que intentar mandarle señales para que se fuese a otro sitio, al bosque, a cualquier otro sitio pero tenía que intentarles salvarles. ¡No importaba cómo!

_¡Maldita sea, hazme caso! _

Era inútil. Sólo podía oír los rugidos de la pantera, ver lo cerca que los llegaba a tener de tantos golpes contra el muro de las escaleras donde ellos estaban escondidos. Quizás eso terminase cediendo y derrumbándolo. No podía aguantar tantos golpes, ese muro ya era viejo y estaba resquebrajado por todos lados… Y si salían, seguramente, acabaría con ellos con un solo zarpazo…

_¡No es esto lo que quiero…! ¡NO HE VENIDO A MATAR!_

La pantera de golpe se detuvo en seco. ¿Lo había… conseguido? No. _¡NO! ¡Espera, eso no…! _La pantera se empotró justo en la junta donde ellos estaban y terminó metiendo la zarpa, arañando con sus garras la espalda de Tsunami quien dio un terrible grito de dolor. _¡TSUNAMI! _Mis ojos lograban ver a través de los de la pantera como la sangre empezaba a brotar de la espalda del chico y Touko gritaba aterrada. Maldita sea…

De pronto, un rugido salió por arriba. La pantera por pronto que quiso reaccionar hacía lo que se le avecinaba, fue lento. Un enorme tigre rodeado de fuego se abalanzó sobre él noqueándole con fuerza. Una garra lo detuvo del cuello rugiendo. Un tigre… y sus ojos… ¡Goenji!

-¡Endou! – escuché a Fudou. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba seguramente a Touko quién estaba llorando.

-Tsunami…

-Tranquila, se pondrá bien. Ven conmigo, Endou se ocupará de él…

-¡No! ¡Quiero estar con él!

-¡Pero…! – hubo un silencio, no sé qué pasó. Pero empecé a escuchar a Touko llorar cada vez más de lejos. ¿Acaso se la habría llevado a la fuerza Fudou? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba a Tsunami?

La pantera se revolvió cansada del agarre del tigre y empezó una guerra entre felinos. Era inútil tratar de saber que pasaba, sólo veía garras, mandíbulas, ataques del tigre, como la pantera atacaba. No había manera de detener esto… ¿Cómo podía detenerla? ¿Cómo podía hacerla recular hacía atrás?

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

La herida era demasiado profunda, no era algo que se pudiese curar. Aunque lo llevásemos a una hospital, Tsunami terminaría muriéndose de aquí a menos de hora estaba completamente seguro. Escuchaba como deliraba, como sufría y me sentía impotente ante aquello. ¿Acaso debía…? ¿Otra vez…? Fudou se había llevado a la fuerza a Touko para que no pudiese ver más de lo que estaba viendo.

-Tsunami, ¿puedes oírme? – pregunté sentado a su lado.

De fondo, la guerra entre Goenji y Kidou estaba cada vez mucho más fuerte. Kidou iba a matar, no tenía control sobre nada. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero qué puede haberle cabreado tanto si no había pasado nada? O al menos, no que hubiésemos visto. Goenji podía hacerse cargo, estaba seguro de eso… por eso yo tenía que buscar la manera de que Tsunami no se muriese.

La única opción que tenía era la de la transformación pero…

-¡Aphrodi! – grité con todas mis fuerzas mirando hacia el cielo. - ¡APHRODI, JODER! ¡BAJA O MANDA A UNO DE LOS TUYOS! – no quería que hubiesen más monstruos, más dolor… Tsunami era una buena persona, era un buen chaval. De corazón puro. No merecía ser lo que éramos nosotros. Ninguno lo merecíamos y por eso quería evitar otra injusticia pero si no aparecía nadie, no tendría otro remedio.

No parecía que Aphrodi se dignase a venir. ¿Dónde demonios se metía cuando lo necesitaba? ¡Maldita sea…! ¡Esto no tenía que estar ocurriendo!

-Escúchame, Tsunami. Vas a salir de esta ¿vale? Vas a salir… te lo prometo. – le aseguré.

Él abrió a duras penas sus ojos gimoteando y mostró una sonrisa triste.

-L-La he…pr…prote…gido…

Apreté los puños con fuerza y cerré los ojos, sintiendo como me picaban. Había sido el escudo de Touko para protegerla. Él estaba feliz de haberla protegido pero… no se merecía eso. Ninguno de los dos. Pasé mi brazo por mis ojos y los abrí mirando al tigre como mordía el lomo de la pantera que intentaba sacárselo de encima.

-Basta… ¡MALDITA SEA, BASTA! – grité lanzando una bola de fuego hacía los dos que evitaron separándose ambos y dejando que pasase por los dos. - ¡¿Qué coño te pasa, Kidou! ¡Dijiste que estabas preparado! ¡Que podías controlarte! ¡Esto no está controlado en absoluto! ¡Tsunami se está muriendo por tu culpa! – grité impotente y cabreado, no podía callarme. Era imposible. - ¡Si se muere, juro que te mataré yo mismo!

El tigre empezó a regresar a su modo humano. Goenji poco a poco empezó a tomar forma en se cuerpo felino. Cayó de culo al suelo, costándole respirar y soltando algunos gemidos de dolor por la rapidez transformación tanto de humano a tigre como de tigre a humano. Se quedó observándome un momento y bajó su mirada con tristeza. Él era el que más podía entender a Kidou pero sabía que estaba de mi parte.

-Goenji, intenta alargarle la vida todo lo que puedas. No pienso transformarle hasta que estar seguro de que no vendrán. – dije serio mirando a la pantera que estaba detenida y agitando la cabeza. Kidou tenía que estar dentro, luchando contra ella.

¿Estás bien, Endou?

-Tengo que detenerlo. – le respondí.

Podemos ocuparnos…

-No. – le corté. – Es un amigo, no puedo matarle. Pero tenemos que regresar… no puedo dejar que esto siga así.

Te dije que era demasiado pronto. Pero eres demasiado confiado. Nunca aprendes, da igual cuantos milenios pasen.

Mi mirada seguía puesta en la pantera, que reculaba muy lentamente hacia atrás. Si no volvía la versión humana, yo mismo me transformaría y lo devolvería a su forma humana por las malas.

Estás muy cabreado, Endou. Deberías relajarte…

Tenía razón. Estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Pero, no podía respirar profundo o sonreír y ya estaba. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Cerbero tenía razón. Él me dijo que era demasiado pronto e incluso Goenji quien hablaba por experiencia. Pero no quise escucharles. Quise confiar… ¡y por confiar estábamos metidos en todo esto! Estábamos haciendo daño a los humanos, daño a los que ahora, podíamos decir que eran como nuestros amigos. Porque aunque no hiciese mucho que los conociésemos, nos reíamos con ellos y nos divertíamos… Era injusto. Demasiado injusto.

Me volteé dando la espalda a la pantera y a Kidou y miré a Goenji quien había quitado la camiseta a Tsunami y analizaba la profundidad.

-Es demasiado. Necesita ayuda rápido, Endou.

Tenemos que hacerlo.

-No… aún podemos esperar un poco más…

-¿Endou? – me preguntó Goenji extrañado.

Si tardas más, es posible que terminémosle perdiendo como pasó con…

-Sé que vendrá alguien… tiene que venir… - tenía que confiar en Aphrodi. Y en todo su equipo. Él era el que hacía el bien, yo quien me encargaba de condenar al dolor. Lo había hecho con Fudou, con Kidou, con Goenji… no podía seguir haciendo aquello.

Ellos te lo agradecen en el fondo…

Pero yo no lo veía así. Cada vez que sufrían por las transformaciones, el culpable era yo. Me sentía de esa forma. Si no fuese por mi culpa, sus almas podían estar en otro lugar o quizás, podrían estar en el buen camino; en el de Aphrodi.

-¡Hey, Endou! – exclamó Goenji.

-Vamos… - alcé mis ojos hacía el cielo. - ¡Manda a alguien de una maldita vez!

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. – me dijo Goenji. Bajé mi mirada hacía Goenji y salté encima de él empujándolo y alejándole un poco de Tsunami. - ¡Endou!

-¡Espera un poco más! ¡Sé que va a venir alguien! – exclamé.

-¿Por qué estás dudando? – me preguntó sin comprender.

-¡Porque no puedo dejar que sigamos creciendo! ¡Esto no está bien, Goenji! ¡Ya cometí el error con Fudou y con Kidou, no voy a cometerlo de nuevo! – exclamé enrabietado.

-Pero… ¡Está cada vez…! ¡No lo va a soportar!

Me levanté de encima de Goenji y gateé hasta Tsunami. Tenía que aguantar. Vamos…

-Endou…

-¡Maldita seas, Aphrodi! – grité cabreándome y golpeando el suelo.

De pronto, unas luces blancas aparecieron delante de mí y poco a poco tomaron forma humana aunque fuese quien fuese, iba tapado con una capa blanca hasta la cabeza impidiendo ver de quién se trataba. Me dio un empujón hacía atrás y caí al lado de Goenji. Las manos de esa persona, se posaron encima de la espalda de Tsunami dispuesto a curar. Pero, no salía luz de sus manos… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no funcionaba?

-¿¡Qué está pasando! – grité levantándome del suelo.

-No funciona… - susurró esa persona.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Por qué no iba a funcionar?

-Porque… no es su destino seguir con vida.

-¡Entonces haz que sea uno como tú! – le pedí. Hubo un silencio que no me gustó nada. - ¿No me has oído? ¡Tienes que salvarle la vida! ¡Si está así es por proteger a una chica!

Otras luces blancas aparecieron a su lado, esta vez, sin la capucha. Su cabello rubio y extremadamente largo de ojos rojos me hizo actuar y lanzarme encima de él antes de que estuviese por completo visible. Lo tiré al suelo, agarrándole de la túnica y zarandeándole, furioso y con los ojos escociéndome.

-¿¡Por qué no queréis salvarle! ¡Él ha hecho una buena acción! ¡Es un buen chaval!

-¡Cálmate, Endou! – me pidió Aphrodi. ¿Acaso era consciente de lo que me estaba pidiendo.

-¡No me da la gana! ¡Se está muriendo, Aphrodi! ¡Hazme el favor de salvarle!

-Lo siento, no es su destino.

-¡Pero si es…!

-Pero no todos los buenos están destinados a ser…

-¡No me jodas! – grité dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara por la rabia. - ¡Odio vuestras estúpidas reglas!

-¡Endou! – gritó Goenji corriendo a por mí.

Goenji me agarró por la espalda y yo me zafé de su agarre dejando también en paz a Aphrodi. ¿Es que no lo entendían? ¿Es que nadie lo veía? ¡Era todo una injusticia! Apreté los dientes y me dirigí hacía Tsunami con los ojos vidriosos. Me arrodillé frente a él y no pude evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas.

-E…nd…ou…

-Te prometí que te salvaría pero… te convertirás en un monstruo… como nosotros… - dije sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

Vamos, tampoco es que yo sea tan malo… 

Escuché el ánimo de Cerbero y solté una risa amarga. No. No era malo cuando terminabas haciéndote amigo de la bestia. Pero dudaba que los demás lo tuviesen. Y ya teníamos a un novato… meter a otro…

-Ha…zlo…

Agrandé mis ojos al escuchar cómo me lo pedía. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-Haz…lo…

Estaba claro que estaba hablando en serio. Tampoco era un momento para bromear. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pidiendo. No tenía ni idea… Miré hacía Goenji que estaba al lado de Aphrodi. Los dos tenían cara de estar insatisfechos con la elección, de sentirse culpables. Pero la culpabilidad de ellos dos, no era ni la mitad de la mía.

-Puedes hacerlo, Endou. – escuché a Aphrodi. – Él no es cosa nuestra…

-¿Por qué salváis a unos sí y a unos no? Eso es injusto. – apreté los puños.

-No se puede salvar a todo el mundo…

-Entonces yo no tendría que haberte salvado el culo aquel día, dadas las circunstancias ¿verdad? – dije recordando un episodio en el que Aphrodi casi muere por una criatura mágica y le salvé la vida. – Dado que está prohibido que alguien como yo, salve a alguien como tú…

-Endou estás siendo muy… - Goenji se detuvo y escuché los pasos de Aphrodi acercándose a mí.

Apoyó su mano en mi hombro e hizo cierta presión.

-Nos la pasamos saltándonos todas las reglas… ¿por qué no puedes ayudarme por una vez a mí? Nunca te he pedido nada… Me lo debes.

Sabía que ahí es donde dolía pero no había dicho ninguna mentira. Todo cuánto había dicho era la verdad. Con tal de salvar a Tsunami de la forma correcta, tenía que hacer todo cuanto tuviese a mi alcance. Sólo Aphrodi podía hacer eso. Pasó por mi lado y se arrodilló frente a Tsunami.

-¡Señor…! – el chico que había intentado antes curarle, estaba acercándose a Aphrodi.

-Regresa ya. – le ordenó colocando sus manos en la espalda ensangrentada del chico. – Yo me ocupo del resto.

-¡Pero señor esto va contra…!

-¿Las reglas? – miró al chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. - ¿Y para qué fueron hechas las reglas si no? – dijo con irónica dando a entender que para seguirlas, no.

Mostré una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y reí por su ironía. ¡Genial, estaba salvado! Ahora sólo quedaba… ¡Si, Kidou! ¿Acaso la pantera había huido de allí? Al voltearme a buscarlo, me vi a Kidou tirado en el suelo y se le veía bastante fatigado.

-¡Goenji! – exclamé empujando al nombrado para que viese a Kidou. - ¡Kidou! ¡Eh, Kidou!

-¡Kidou! – exclamó Goenji viniéndome conmigo.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Llevaba agua fresca a Touko quien estaba en el sofá. Había usado mi coerción con ella, así que la tenía más relajada de lo esperado. Aún no podía creerme que Kidou hubiese perdido de esa forma el juicio. Por poco acaba con la vida de dos personas más y conocidas además. Por no decir que eran dos amigos de su hermana… ¿Pero qué narices estaba pasándole a este chico? ¿Estaba loco o es que quería acabar con todo? Le ofrecí el vaso de agua que lo aceptó y bebía de poco a poco.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Un poco.

Le había hecho olvidar la parte en la que Tsunami había sido herido y estaba chorreando sangre. Ahora pensaba que Tsunami estaba en su casa porque Endou lo había llevado a la suya. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió después del susto con Kidou y su pantera. ¿Cuándo negociarían y se harían amigos? Es mucho más fácil así que pasarte peleando y discutiendo con uno mismo…

Es aún un novato de los de verdad, dale tiempo.

Tiempo es lo que teníamos de sobra y que yo estaba mal aprovechando allí, rodeado de estúpidos humanos que pensaban que las bestias y los monstruos sólo eran puro cuento.

Ignorantes…

¿Crees que estarán bien los demás?

-Estarán bien. – respondí, captando la atención de Touko. Al darme cuenta, continué para que no pensase que decía eso por decirlo. _¡Maldita seas, hiena! ¡No me hagas hablar cuando esté con compañía! _– Seguro que mañana puedes verles a todos. También a Tsunami.

-Eso espero… - dijo con deje de preocupación.

-¿Sois novios? – solté como si nada.

-Ah, pues… este… - vi como se ruborizaba y mostré una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lo sois. – respondí divertido con las manos en la nuca. – Pues tu tranquila, que mañana lo podrás ver y esas cosas que soléis hacer las parejitas. – dije con retintín provocando más sonrojo en la chica.

Al menos, la preocupación de la joven había bajado de nivel. ¿Quién diría que el que yo chinchase ayudaría a relajar a alguien? Era algo… extraño. Pero divertido, podía molestar todo lo que quisiese que en vez de gritos, estuviera haciendo el bien. Algo de lo que de normal huía pero que en esta ocasión, no tenía otro remedio.

¿Por qué te preocupas por ese novato? No tiene caso.

¿Qué? ¿Qué yo estaba preocupado por ese perdedor? ¡Já! Se estaba volviendo loco ¿o qué? Yo no estaba preocupado ni en lo más mínimo por él. Más bien estaba preocupado por el pelo de rosa, Endou y Goenji.

También por él… usemos la coerción y vayamos, pedazo de imbécil.

_¡Oe, oe…! ¡No me insultes, pedazo de burro! _

-Hey, Touko. – le agarré del rostro e hice que me mirase a los ojos. – Vas a ir a dormir, descansarás hasta mañana e irás como siempre al instituto.

-Vale… - dijo anonadada.

-Hasta mañana. – dije despidiéndome de ella y dirigiéndome hacia la ventana. Sí, la ventana. Me gusta más salir por ahí, es mucho más directo que por las puertas. Y menos ruidoso también.

Me di mucha prisa en volver a la playa esperando que siguiesen allí. Si no estaban allí tenía dos posibilidades; o bien el idiota perdedor seguía convertido en una pantera y atacando a gente inocente y los demás persiguiéndole después de que Tsunami pudiese estar muerto ya y la segunda, que todo se hubiese solucionado sin daños menores. Conforme me iba acercando a la playa, escuchaba voces reconocibles. Seguían allí. El último sprint y me quedé observando el espectáculo.

Tsunami estaba inconsciente apoyado en el muro mientras que Terumi estaba ocupándose de curar al idiota de turno. Endou estaba al lado de Tsunami y Goenji estaba al margen de todo, como si se echase la culpa de todo aquello. Lo cierto es que Goenji cargaba mucho con la carga de lo que hacía Kidou y eso era algo que no lograba entender. ¿Esa empatía con él se debía a algo en especial o era por la tontería esa de la amistad?

-¿Cómo están las cosas? – pregunté desde mi posición, observando a Endou y a Tsunami debajo de mi.

-¡Ah, eres tú, Fudou! – exclamó Endou haciéndome un gesto para que bajase. Di un salto hacia abajo y caí en la arena, delante del casi muerto y del que era mi líder. – Tsunami se ha salvado. Aphrodi le ha curado. Dice que ha tenido que hacerlo de los suyos pero que está fuera de peligro. ¿A que es genial?

Era típico de Terumi, miré a éste de soslayo un segundo.

-¿Entonces él es…?

-Dice que no tiene porqué serlo ahora. Que le da todavía una vida humana pero que en cierto punto tendrá que despertar. – me cortó respondiendo a mi pregunta antes de ser lanzada.

Una vida humana, ¿eh? Este Terumi… sabía cómo hacer su trabajo. Pero si eso era verdad, significaba que, como él había hecho, tendría que ocuparse de él y de ir abriéndole la mente y hacerle ver quién iba a ser en un futuro sin necesidad de despertarle. ¿Entonces, Terumi iba a…? Justo en ese momento, se apoyó en mi hombro con una sonrisa mirando a Tsunami, satisfecho.

-Yuuto-kun ya está arreglado. Se despertará por completo en un rato, está reventado. Parece que se la ha pasado luchando contra su alma de bestia después de todo. – dijo tranquilamente.

-Gracias, Aphrodi. – agradeció de corazón Endou, con una sonrisa. Alzó su puño y lo acercó a Aphrodi quien, con una pequeña sonrisa, chocó el puño.

-No hay de qué.

-Terumi… - dije yo mirando a Tsunami.

-¿Touko estaba bien? – me interrumpió Terumi.

-Sí, sólo estaba histérica pero la calmé. – todos me miraron parpadeando, como si lo que hubiese dicho o hecho fuese algo fuera de lo común. Rodé los ojos. – Coerción, no esperéis que me ponga psicológico, joder. – solté. Todos sonrieron, aceptando eso como algo más normal y suspiré.

-¿Qué ibas a preguntarme, Akio-kun? – yo lo miré de reojo. Era al único que le permitía llamarme así, al fin y al cabo… era demasiado tiempo de conocernos.

-¿Vas a vivir aquí? Ahora que has hecho esto, tendrás que ir indicándole el camino.

-Sí, tendré que venirme. – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Será divertido volver a estudiar contigo, Akio-kun. – me revolvió mi cresta y yo aparté su mano algo molesto.

-¡Oe! ¡Menos, eh!

Endou se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir con nosotros? – preguntó Endou. – Ya sabes, donde caben cuatro, caben cinco.

Era una adaptación de "donde caben dos, caben tres" en todas sus letras.

-¿Pero eso no sería romper las reglas? – dijo divertido enseñando sus dientes.

Los miré alternativamente. En ese momento, sentí que me había perdido algo entre ellos. Terumi estaba demasiado divertido, desafiando a unas reglas que nos las pasábamos rompiendo entre todos. Endou correspondió su sonrisa y él terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si ninguno tiene pegas en que alguien como yo…

-¿Bromeas? – dije yo chasqueando la lengua. – Cuando te salga de ahí, vienes. – dije de forma arisca apartándome de él.

Me alegraba saber que él estaría bajo el mismo techo que nosotros. No sólo me tranquilizaba porque confiaba en él. También estaba el factor de que lo conocía desde que era un crío y durante todos mis centenares de años siendo inmortal. Si estaba él con nosotros, quizás el idiota perdedor pudiese controlarse un poco más.

-¿No os vais a ir a casa al final? – preguntó Terumi mirando a Endou.

Endou ladeó la cabeza hacía Goenji, como si la respuesta la tuviese él. De nuevo esa extraña conexión y cosas misteriosas que nunca he entendido de esos dos. ¡Argh! Me enervaban. Me dirigí a Kidou que estaba tumbado en el suelo, descansando. Me senté a su lado y gruñí por lo bajo.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Más o menos… - escuché con voz cansada. – La he montado… ¿eh?

-Oh, sí, vaya que si lo has hecho. – dije con una sonrisa socarrona. No iba a meterme con él por el momento, bastante tenía ya con todo lo que tenía encima. - ¿Qué fue lo que te enfadó tanto?

-No importa. – dijo él.

Preferí no decirle nada. Él tampoco dijo nada. Así que entre nosotros reinó el silencio. Endou seguía hablando con Terumi mientras Tsunami estaba inconsciente a su lado, apoyado en su hombro y Goenji estaba acercándose a las rocas, observando el mar.

-Menuda noche… - solté un suspiro. – Pero si te cabreas con alguien, podrías buscar pelea conmigo. – le reté, como si aquello fuese de lo más normal. Si tenía que querer matar a alguien ¿por qué no intentarlo con alguien que estaba de igual a igual? – No me importaría bajarte esos humos y hacer que te arrodilles ante mi… - sonreí con malicia.

-Estúpido… - se quejó él con una pequeña sonrisa. Era como si estuviese dándome las gracias y yo un de nada. Viva el compañerismo.

Me terminé incorporando y caminé unos pasos hacía donde estaba Terumi de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haremos con él? – dije señalando a Tsunami.

-Yo me encargo de él. Vosotros podéis ir a casa. – respondió Terumi.

-¡De acuerdo! – Endou se levantó y fue a por Goenji. Yo me ocupé de Kidou, pasando su brazo por mi cuello. Y los cuatros nos fuimos dejando a Terumi con Tsunami. ¿Qué haría con él?

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Me removí en la cama, algo perezosa mientras el despertador empezaba a sonar. Misteriosamente, se paró. Aunque no tan misteriosamente… al abrir mis ojos, ahí vi a Kogure, con el uniforme del Raimon puesto y con una cara de preocupado que no podía con ella. Yo mostré una pequeña sonrisa incorporándose mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó. – Estás… - pasó sus dedos por mis mejillas y me di cuenta que estaban mojadas. ¿Había estado llorando? No lo recor…

… Como si una luz me devolviese mis recuerdos, recordé el sueño que tuve esa noche. Mis padres, su adiós. Como si mis padres me estuviesen abrazando en ese momento, volví a sentir eso en mi pecho que hizo que cayesen más lágrimas de mis ojos y Kogure se pusiese nervioso.

-¡H-Haruna! – exclamó. Yo me acerqué a él y lo abracé, con una sonrisa. - ¿Eh?

-Han venido, Kogure. Me he podido despedir de papá y mamá… He podido decirles adiós…

-¿En serio…? – asentí con la cabeza, abrazándolo con fuerza y me separé, limpiándome los ojos.

-¡Sí!

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Me alegro, Haruna-chan! – exclamó él con una enorme sonrisa. – Entonces, ¿estás más tranquila ¿Ya no me darás más sustos?

-No… lo siento. – dije apenada. – Y también por lo de…

-No sé de que hablas. – dijo con una sonrisa haciéndose el tonto. – Si tú estás mejor, ¡es lo único que importa!

-Kogure…

Por la puerta entraba Shirou con una sonrisa y con una bandeja como desayuno. Kogure se apartó de mala gana fulminándole y Shirou me dio un beso de buenos días.

-¡No tenías que haberte molestado! – exclamé haciéndole pucheros.

-No me ha molestado en absoluto. – dijo con una sonrisa leve.

-Pues bien que te has levantado a las seis de la mañana para cocinar… - escuché protestar a Kogure por el fondo.

-¿A la seis? – pregunté sorprendida y parpadeante. Me sentía algo culpable por su madrugón.

-¡No es verdad! No le hagas caso. – cortó él poniéndose delante de Kogure y moviendo sus manos.

-¿¡Me estás llamando mentirosooo! – gritó Kogure saltando en su espalda y dándole un cabezazo en ésta.

-¡Ay, ay, AY!

Kogure se rió divertido y se acercó a mí que estaba más animada por el espectáculo que ambos estaban montando. Me sentía bien después de ese sueño, de sentir la presencia de papá y mamá a mi lado y de ver como dos de las personas más importantes para mí estaban conmigo, a mi lado y de esa manera incondicional. Sonreí ampliamente, cogiendo una tostada y llevándomela a la boca.

Estaba con ésta cuando Kogure se acercó con una enorme sonrisa. En el fondo, podía ver a Shirou que estaba casi roto del cabezazo de Kogure. Fuerza no sé, pero su cabeza era más dura que una piedra… lo tenía demostrado por la de veces que nos habíamos dado cabezazos sin querer. Lo miré parpadeante con la tostada colgando cuando vi a Kogure juntar sus dedos índice. Eso solía hacerlo cuando no sabía cómo preguntarme algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté después de quitarme la tostada de la boca.

-Es que… bueno… he estado pensando que… - Kogure me daba tanta ternura cuando se ponía así, era como un niño pequeño en versión grande. Eso de él no cambiaba. Era adorable. Sonreí ampliamente, esperando que dijese algo. – Como esta casa es muy grande para ti sola… ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? ¡En mi casa hay espacio para dos! Y…

-¿Qué? – escuché a Shirou voltearse hacía nosotros.

-¿A vivir contigo? – mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero la verdad es que, meditándolo… tenía razón. Era una casa enorme y vivir sola no me gustaba. En realidad, estar sola lo odiaba. Y Kogure también lo estaba es por eso que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la mía.

-Soy su novio, debería venirse conmigo.

Ups. Ahí iban las guerras navales entre los dos.

-Pero yo soy un hermano para ella.

-¿Y qué?

-¡Que eso lo supera! – le recriminó.

Los dos juntaron sus caras y se estaban batiendo a un duelo. Se veía las chispas de los dos salir con fuerza, como si fuese una competición. De mi cabeza caían gotitas y una risa acostumbrada. Decidí meditarlo mientras ellos hacían sus típicas guerras, los escuchaba y desayunaba a la vez.

-¿Y eso quien lo dice? – dijo Shirou.

-¡Eso es la pura verdad!

-Pues yo no le veo verdad por ningún lado.

-Piénsalo. Cortáis y ¿Quién será su hombro para desahogarse? ¿Con quién contará a su lado? No serás tú~ - buen punto…

-¿Y por qué íbamos a cortar, enano? – respondió molesto él.

-Sois muy diferentes… ella se merece algo mejor que tu… ¡Además, vienes de uvas a peras, chaval! ¿Qué clase de abandono es ese? – le recriminó.

Em… Eso era un golpe bajo. Pero no era ninguna mentira. Shirou no respondió. Se quedó fulminando a Kogure porque de alguna manera y aunque nos doliese a los dos. Eso era verdad. Él se la pasaba fuera la mayoría del tiempo. Era el efecto de ser uno de los genios ¿no? Dejé la bandeja a un lado y abracé a Kogure por el cuello.

-Arigato, Kogure. – agradecí, por todo en realidad. Por sus defensas, por todo lo que hacía por mí… él era como ángel para mí. Siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Miré a Shirou quien se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. – Shirou-kun, yo… si fuese a vivir contigo tendría que irme de aquí. Y no puedo dejarle. Ni a él ni a los chicos.

Shirou asintió con una sonrisa triste. Yo le entendía a él y él a mí, es por eso que no me dijo nada más. Kogure me abrazó con una sonrisa y me empezó a besuquear por toda la cara, feliz por lo que había dicho. ¡Menudo chico…!

-Bueno, será mejor que os terminéis de arreglar. Tenéis que ir al instituto. – dijo Shirou.

-¡Es verdad! – exclamé de golpe.

-¡Te habías olvidado! – se rió Kogure. – Pero no te preocupes, hoy puedes faltar… ¡Has estado con…! – puso su mano en mi frente con mucha concentración. - …fiebre. Ya no tienes… pero deberías quedarte por si acaso.

-Daiyobu, daiyobu. – dije sonriendo. - ¡Estoy lista para ir a clase! Salir de la habitación. – pedí, señalando la puerta.

Ellos sonrieron y salieron enseguida. Yo me quité el pijama y me puse el uniforme. Salí para lavarme la cara, los dientes y peinarme. Tomé la mochila de mi habitación y salí al recibidor donde me esperaban los dos.

-¿Nos acompañas? – preguntó Kogure a Shirou amistosamente. Es lo bueno que tienen. Tienen sus rivalidades, pero se llevan medianamente bien.

-Claro. Después yo iré a perder el tiempo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues… ¡vamos! – dije animada, con una sonrisa y tomando los brazos de ambos una vez estando en la calle.

**P.O.V Tsunami Jousuke**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vi, fue un techo blanco y una lámpara que era de los cincuenta, mínimo. ¿Dónde estaba? Giré la cabeza y vi a ¿una chica? de cabellos hasta pasada su cintura, rubio. Estaba ¿ordenando mi uniforme del instituto? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba teniendo un sueño de esos raros o cómo iba la cosa?

Entonces recordé a Touko gritando mi nombre y a una pantera abalanzándose sobre nosotros. El miedo me inundó en todo el cuerpo y me incorporé de un salto en la cama.

-¡TOUKO! – grité buscándola. Esa chica se giró rápidamente a mí y en cuestión de segundos, estaba encima de la cama, con sus brazos en mis hombros y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Ese color rojo me dejó electrizado por un momento.

-Tranquilo, ¿vale? Touko está bien. Debe de estar camino al instituto.

-¿De verdad? – pregunté desconfiado.

-Te lo prometo. Puedes ir a verlo tú mismo. – dijo señalando mi uniforme.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo he llegado…?

-Te traje yo. – me respondió. – Me llamo Aphrodi Terumi. Tú eres… Tsunami Jousuke, ¿cierto? Verás, quiero que te centres en todo lo que recuerdes de ayer.

-¿De ayer? – las imágenes estaban algo borrosas. Recordé un dolor muy fuerte, punzante y desesperado en mi espalda. ¿Qué era…? Me toqué la espalda y miré al chico confundido. Esa pantera me había hecho una herida mortal, su zarpazo… y ahora no había nada. ¿Cómo era posible…? Me levanté del sitio intentando mantener distancias con ese chico que decía llamarse Aphrodi. - ¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Y eres… UN CHICO? – grité, sorprendido señalándole.

-Pues sí. Lo soy. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Después, se puso más serio. - ¿Me creerás si te lo digo? – me preguntó él, sin apartar su mirada imponente de mi.

¡Pues si era como una chica! Y, ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¡Argh! ¡Estaba acojonado, joder! Me puse a inspirar y respirar para relajar los nervios si no quería que me diese un paro cardíaco ahí mismo. Él se separó de donde había dejado todas mis cosas y se sentó en una silla, a la otra punta de esa habitación.

-¿Por qué no debería creerte…? – pregunté finalmente.

-Bueno es tan fácil como decirte que el mundo que conoces… no lo conoces ni siquiera un poco. - ¿cómo? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué no conocía el mundo en el que vivía?

-Estás pirado, tío. – dije enarcando una ceja. Él mostró una sonrisa autosuficiencia.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Y cómo explicas esa herida mortal de tu espalda? No hay ni rastro. – me señaló y me dirigí a un pequeño espejo en el cuarto de baño. No había nada. Ni herida, ni marca. Ni nada.

-¿Crees en la magia? – dijo ese chico apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Magia, dices? – me sorprendí por esa pregunta.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Llegamos al instituto donde estaban todos en una piña. Touko parecía algo distraída, como si esperase a alguien con urgencia. Saludé a todos con una sonrisa y todos vinieron enseguida a abrazarme en grupo y en ponerse a chincharme.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Toramaru preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Muchas gracias por todo, chicos. – dije con una sonrisa.

Aparecieron poco después Endou, Kidou, Fudou y Goenji y les sonreí haciéndole un gesto para que se acercasen. Kidou mantenía la mirada baja, parecía estar deprimido. Y Endou fue corriendo a saludar a todos animado y a coger a Tachimukai con su brazo mientras se reían. Yo aproveché para acercarme a Goenji quién me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes buena cara. – me dijo.

-Si… tenías razón. No hay nada imposible. – dije con una sonrisa. Me incliné a su mejilla y deposité un suave beso en su mejilla. – Arigato.

Noté la sorpresa, por primera vez, en su rostro y sonreí divertida. Noté cierto rubor en sus mejillas y apartó la mirada algo avergonzado. Reí un poco por lo bajo. No parecía tan frío y seco como lo aparentaba. Goenji era mucho más, sólo había que acercarse a él. Al girarme, vi como Kogure y Kidou miraban en mi dirección y no sé porqué, imaginé que la mirada que veía de Kogure asesina, iba para Goenji. De Kidou no podía ver nada… pero parecía algo molesto. Se apartó de todos nosotros y se sentó en un banquillo solo.

-¿Le pasa algo a Kidou? – le pregunté a Goenji.

-¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas tu? – me sugirió.

Buena idea. Me acerqué y dejé la mochila a un lado sentándome a su lado. Vi como se giraba a verme un poco y después miraba al otro lado, como si tuviese miedo de mirarme.

-¿Estás mejor? – me preguntó él, adelantándose a mi pregunta.

-Sí. – dije yo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Me alegro… me enteré de lo que estuviste a hacer…

-Estaba desolada. – me cogí la falda. – El susto fue para Kogure… si no fuese por él yo estaría…

-No lo digas. – me pidió, casi en una súplica Kidou. – Por favor…

Lo miré confundida. Tenía la extraña sensación que cuando hablaba con Kidou, le hacía daño. No sabía decir porqué. Era algo que me decía el cuerpo, que me decía mi sexto sentido.

-¿Ese chico de ayer, Fubuki… es tu novio? – preguntó, cambiando de tema y despejándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Sí! – dije con una sonrisa. – Llevamos dos años juntos. Vino y estuvo aquí una buena temporada, pero es un genio del fútbol y ahora está en otro sitio… y viene cuando puede a vernos.

-¿No es duro? – preguntó girándose a mirar.

-Bueno… a veces… - admití. – Me gustaría tenerle conmigo más a menudo, lo echo mucho de menos…

-¿Y aún así… quieres estar con él? ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo le…

-¡TOUKOOOO! – se escuchó a Tsunami gritar como un loco desesperado.

Nos giramos los dos para ver como Tsunami estrechaba entre sus brazos a Touko quien también se aferraba. Ladeé la cabeza extrañada y cuando quise decirle algo a Kidou, ya no estaba. Hoy Kidou estaba extraño. Y Tsunami y Touko también.

Me levanté y me acerqué a todos. Tsunami parecía estar examinando que Touko estuviese entera. Y lo que hicieron luego, nos dejó a todos sin habla. ¡¿Eso era un beso! Rika sonrió ampliamente y alzó la mano.

-¡Yo lo dijeee! ¡Lo dije! ¡La llama del amor siempre triunfa!

Enseguida todos nos lanzamos a felicitar tanto a Touko como a Tsunami. Era hora de que por fin diesen el paso. Desde el principio, todos sabíamos como acabaría la cosa pero los años pasaban y no parecía que fuese a pasar nada de nada… ¡Ya era hora! Estaba abrazando a Touko cuando un cabello rubio terriblemente conocido, fue localizado cerca del grupo. Me separé de golpe.

-Terumi-nii… - murmuré.

-¡Yoh! ¡Haru-chan! – me saludó haciendo su típico gesto con la mano a modo saludo como hacía años.

Esa voz… esos ojos rojos… ¡Era él! ¡Era Terumi-nii! Me puse a gritar feliz y me lancé corriendo a abrazarle ante la sorpresa de todos. Él me agarró y me hizo girar sobre nosotros mismos.

-¡Terumi-nii! ¡Has vuelto! – exclamé.

-¿Y ese quién es? – escuché decir a Kogure con la mosca detrás de la oreja indicando la poca gracia de que me llevase así con alguien que desconocía.

-Se llama Aphrodi Terumi. – lo presentó, para mi sorpresa Tsunami. – Es, este… un primo mío muy lejano. – dijo riéndose con una mano en la cabeza. – Ha venido a pasar una temporada a mi casa y ¡bueno! Tenemos a uno más. Espero que no os importe. ¡Le encanta el fútbol! – añadió alzando el dedo.

Ese dato, fue el que faltaba para que todos le diesen el visto bueno. Pero ¿cómo era que Terumi era primo lejano de Tsunami? No era posible, no tenía lógica. Además, ¿por qué Terumi-nii seguía en su mismo aspecto que cuando era pequeña? Lo miré interrogante y él me sonrió colocando una mano en mi cabeza.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras luego, ¿vale, Haru-chan? – me pidió. Yo asentí, aún contenta de verle. - ¡Oh, mira! Si es…

-Terumi, que sorpresa. – dijo Kidou con una sonrisa cínica. – Gracias por lo de ayer.

-De nada. – respondió él abrazándome. - ¡¿Has visto a mi onee-chan! ¿A que es guapa?

-…

-T-Terumi-nii…

-…

-¡Eh, Aphrodi! – exclamó Endou. - ¡Juguemos al fútbol después de clases!

-¡Contad conmigo! – alzó el brazo.

-¿Tú también vendrás, Kidou? – pregunté yo con un brazo pasado por la cintura de Terumi-nii.

-No lo sé… - ¿estaba… cabreado?

-Kidou…

-¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No seas un aburrido! – exclamó Terumi-nii acercándose y pasando su brazo por su cuello. - ¿No quieres enseñarle tu fútbol…? – ambos se me quedaron mirando y yo parpadeé sin entender. - ¡Kidou vendrá! – exclamó gritándolo a todo pulmón para que los demás lo escuchasen.

-¿Y cómo que tú le conoces como para abrazarle? - me preguntó Kogure mirandome con curiosidad y esos pequeños celos tan propios de él.

-Ah, eso. Lo conocí con onii-chan y cuando mis verdaderos padres estaban vivos. Jugaba mucho con él, era como otro hermano mayor. - dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya veo. - dijo Kogure. - Así que, un viejo amigo ¿eh?

Asentí con la cabeza y Terumi le tendió la mano a Kogure quien la aceptó con una sonrisa.

-¡Gusto en conocerte! Pero que sepas que ahora es mi onee-chan, ¡no dejaré que me la robes! - dijo Kogure sacándole la lengua.

El timbre sonó. Era hora de ir a clase… todos nos dimos prisa en correr ya que estábamos aún fuera del recinto y no queríamos llegar tarde. Tenía ya ganas de salir y ver a todos jugar a fútbol. Y me preguntaba, que tipo de fútbol jugarían los nuevos dado que sólo había visto algo del juego de Fudou y alguna parada de Endou. Yo jugaría, sólo para burlarme de Fudou.

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Choques emocionales

_Lo primero; LO SIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTO MUCHISIMO POR LA TARDANZA! EN SERIO! Lo siento mucho mucho mucho, me merezco que me matéis, lo sé. Pero, si me matáis, no hay final y yo quiero final, ¿vosotros queréis final? Yo sé que si, así que, no me digáis que no e.e Como castigo, acepto cualquiera que queráis ponerme (?) Eso sí, prometo que a partir de ahora ya no habrán más parones inexplicables y de sorpresas. Se me juntaron muchas cosas y la musa se murió ._. se fue con un amante que la secuestró y no me la devolvía pero os aseguro que ya la tengo de vuelta y la he atado con clavos a mi cabeza y a mi sombra para que no vuelva a escaparse. _

_Lo segundo; MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y por agregarla a favs y todas esas cosas, sois amores todos *-* todas estas cosillas son las que me animan a no querer dejar la historia y a no dejar de escribir. Así que, espero que la cosa siga así después del parón :3 _

_Quiero dar las gracias a Chao, por su ayudita con algunas escenas y con algunas ideas que me ha dado para los siguientes caps que tenía bastantes huecos y bueno, sin ella me habría matado en conseguir cosas lógicas xDD _

_Chao:-con megáfono en mano-¡Gente! ¡Animarla a que no tenga mas parones! ¡QUE YO YA NO SÉ QUE HACER! ¡Me doy con la cabeza en un muro!_

_*/*/*/*/*_

**7.**_  
_

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Hacía un rato que la campana había sonado y todos habíamos salido delas aulas. Todos estaban en piña para jugar a fútbol tal y como se había hablado antes pero la verdad y por raro que sonase, no me apetecía nada jugar. Y algo me decía que no era el único.

Salía con Goenji después de sacarlo de la marabunta de chicas que lo rodearon y justo llegamos cuando Haruna estaba pidiendo que fuesen a jugar sin ella. Todos estaban intentando que cambiase de opinión pero yo sabía que era inútil.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó tontamente Goenji metiéndose en el ajo. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Goenji se interesaba? ¡Si él era de los que se ponía en una esquina a mirar por el rabillo del ojo! Tsk.

-Haruna no quiere jugar. – protestó Kogure cruzándose de brazos.

-Es sólo que no tengo ganas. Además, tengo que hacer unas cosas. – de pronto, veo que me mira a mi fijamente y le correspondí de la misma manera, apoyándome en la pared alejado un poco de todo el grupo.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sea lo que sea, ¿no puede esperar? ¡Sin ti no es lo mismo! ¡Eres nuestra Diosa de la Victoria! – exclamó Tsunami con las manos en su nuca y colgando la mochila de una de ellas.

-¿Cómo qué…? – Touko le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Quiero decir…! – pero la cagada ya estaba hecha y Tsunami echó a correr perseguido por su reciente novia.

-¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, TSUNAMI JOUSUKE!

-¡MAMÁAA!

Todos se quedaron viendo el viento de polvo que habían creado con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Haru-chan! ¡Andaaa! – pidió Kogure rogándole con las manos.

-Gomen ne, Kogure, minna… mejor otro día, ¿vale? – se disculpó y volvió a mirarme a mi.

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se activaba. ¿Esas miradas eran por algo en especial? ¿Me estaban diciendo que me escaquease también? Cosa que iba a hacer de todos modos… Sus ojos azules no los lograba descifrar en esos momentos y eso me enfadaba. No lograr saber lo que pensaba o lo que pretendía, me ponía de los nervios. Estaba queriendo que fuese con ella a donde quisiese que fuese. Era una llamada. Y me hacía feliz.

-¡Venga, chicos! No la forcéis. – exclamó Endou metiéndose por el medio. Se volteó a Haruna y la cogió de los hombros. – No te preocupes, te perdonamos pero ¡nos debes un partido! Quiero saber como juega la Diosa de la Victoria del Raimon. – sonrió de oreja a oreja y Haruna asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

-Claro, Endou-kun. Otro día.

Todos echaron a andar hacia la dirección del campo y Haruna empezó a tomar otra dirección. Sin embargo, yo me quedé sin moverme apoyado en la pared y mirando como se marchaba mí hermana.

-¿Vienes, Kidou? – preguntó Fubuki.

-Lo siento. No voy a jugar esta vez. – le suelto con desgana inevitablemente, siendo quien era.

-Ah, pero…

-No juego. – le corté separándome de la pared y caminando recto. En ninguna de las direcciones que tomaba el resto.

-Bueno, vale… - escuché a mi espalda y los pasos hacia el grupo sonaron más lejanos.

Sonreí. Me detuve y retrocedí el camino hecho viendo la lejanía de todos. Sin más, tomé el camino que Haruna había tomado. Seguía su olor, su aroma ya que parecía haber metido el turbo para alejarse del instituto todo lo que pudo y más. En una esquina, me choqué con alguien sin querer.

-Ah, perdona. – me disculpé.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? – parpadeé al ver a mi hermana delante de mi, con los brazos en su cintura y con esa mirada ilegible y que podía incluso dar un poco de miedo.

-Este… ¿si? – pregunté dudoso. – Pero has sido tú quien me lo ha pedido.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡¿Cuándo!?

-¡Hace menos de cinco minutos!

-¡Mentira!

-¡No lo es!

-¡No he hablado contigo para nada!

-¡No has necesitado hablar conmigo, me has mirado y lo has dicho en silencio! – exclamé.

-Sabiondo…

De pronto, noté un tremendo silencio entre los dos. No quedamos mirándonos fijamente, reprochándonos algo que no tenía ni siquiera sentido. Suspiré cansado y me froté la nuca. _Hermanas…_

-Bueno, mira. Mejor me voy. – dije molesto dando media vuelta.

Pero algo me impidió avanzar. Haruna, de pronto, me había abrazado por la espalda con fuerza. Me quedé estupefacto. El corazón se me aceleró, sentí una descarga eléctrica que pareció dejarme paralitico e idiota, porque no podía ni siquiera pensar. Sólo notaba el abrazo de mi hermana, su calor, sus manos rodeándome, su aroma demasiado cerca… Y me encantaba sentir todo aquello.

-No te vayas.

_No te vayas, no te vayas. _Era como un eco. Con esa melodiosa, dulce y suave voz. Entonces, sentí las ganas de abrazarla yo y decirle que jamás me había ido. No del todo. ¡Maldita sea! Era todo demasiado complicado. Cogí fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía y apoyé mis manos en las suyas. Estaban frías. Así que aproveché para transmitirle un poco de mi calor.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. - ¿razón? ¿Razón en qué? Me descolocó por completo. – Te lo he pedido. Que me siguieses.

-¿Por qué lo has negado entonces? – pregunté en un hilo de voz. No respondía, parecía estar buscando la respuesta.

-No lo sé. – dijo tras unos segundos. –No me preguntes nada, por favor.

-Vale. – la miré de reojo y le di unos golpecitos en la mano. – Pero me estás ahogando, sólo es un dato.

-¡Oh, perdona! - enseguida me soltó y retrocedió un poco. Yo sentí como podía respirar normal de nuevo. Poco a poco, había ido apretándome y su fuerza inexplicable había aparecido. Había olvidado que a veces Haruna era inexplicablemente fuerte. – Yo no…

-No pasa nada. – sonreí. – ¿Para qué estamos los amigos si no para ahogarnos en momentos como estos?

Ella soltó una risa y aproveché para acercarme a ella y abrazarla. Apoyé su cabeza en mi pecho y la presioné contra mí. Las manos de Haruna empezaron a moverse en el aire.

-¡Kidou, no respiro!

-¿Ves? A esto me refiero. – dije divertido. Me dio una colleja y la solté.

-¡Idiota! - protestó riendo.

-Pero te estás riendo. –le respondí metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos con tranquilidad. – Es todo lo que quería.

Sus mejillas blancas tomaron un color rosado y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Dentro de mí estaba disfrutando de ese momento como hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba nada. Y mi sonrisa de seguro, lo decía todo más claro que el agua.

-¿Estás mejor? – pregunté.

-Sí… ¿me acompañas? – preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos.

Asentí sin hacerle ninguna pregunta y la seguí por las calles.

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté al cabo de un rato.

-Al cementerio.

Me detuve en seco, por instinto.

-¿Al cementerio? ¿Para qué? Quiero decir, aún no es…

-El entierro de mis padres, lo sé. – respondió cortándome. – Pero quiero visitar a alguien muy especial.

-¿A… tu hermano? – sentí un dolor en mi pecho.

-Sí. Es que el otro día no pude ir y lo tengo un poco abandonado. Debe de echarme de menos y debe de estar algo enfadado también.

-¿Qué? ¿Enfadado? – enarqué las cejas extrañado.

-Siempre quería que le hiciese caso.

_¡Pero serás mentirosa! ¡Si eras tú la que se apegaba a mí como una lapa! _

-Si supieses cómo se ponía cuando me subía a la espalda de Terumi-nii o me ponía a jugar a fútbol con niños que no era él… - dijo riendo.

Ahí si que había dado en el clavo. ¡Pero porque jugaba con ellos y no conmigo!

-Yo no creo que esté enfadado. – le dije a su lado mirando hacia el frente.

-Bueno, será un niño eternamente, así que seguro que lo está…en el fondo era bastante caprichoso.

Me duele que hable así de mí. Que piense que seguiré siendo un niño y que estoy metido en el cementerio a dos metros bajos tierra cuando me tiene a su lado. Siento como algo dentro de mí se desgarrase. Esa situación era bastante dolorosa, tratarme como un muerto y tener que hacerlo yo también no era algo muy fácil de hacer.

Entramos en el cementerio y me llevó hasta la tumba donde estaban nuestros padres y… mi no cuerpo aunque me sabía el camino de memoria. Me detuve a mirarlos a ellos. Me culpaba de pensar que los que ahora consideraba sus padres, estaban igual que los nuestros. Haruna se agachó y se mantuvo de rodillas mientras miraba las fotos de los fallecidos.

-¿Sabes? Onii-chan siempre decía que las cosas pasan por algo. Pero no logro ver ese "algo" ahora mismo. – murmuró. Me arrodillo a su lado y miró mi propia foto. Era un enano y sonreí por verme así.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no sé que tengo que hacer ahora. – de pronto, se apoyó en mi hombro y me volví a quedar paralizado mirando las tumbas. – Todo cuanto quiero está aquí, Kidou. Muy cerca… pero más lejos todavía.

-Te sientes perdida. – murmuré no haciendo una pregunta más bien haciendo una afirmación mientras pensaba en esos meses en los que yo también lo estaba cuando mi mundo había cambiado de golpe.

-Demasiado. – se recompuso y acercó su mano a limpiar las fotos de papá, de mamá y la mía. – Onii-chan siempre me decía cosas que terminaban ayudándome. Lo echo mucho de menos. Sobre todo cuando sé que estaría a mi lado, aconsejándome.

La presión en mi pecho aumentó. Quiero salir de allí, desaparecer. Pero no lo hacía. Quizá era más masoquista de lo que pensaba. Quién sabía.

-Estoy seguro que tu hermano te diría que hagas lo que sientas.

-No sé lo que siento. – susurró. – Hasta hace unos días lo único que quería era reunirme con ellos a toda costa. Si no hubiese sido por culpa de Kogure…

Inevitablemente, agaché la cabeza y apreté mis manos en forma de puños. La punzada de culpabilidad estaba siendo mucho más presente de lo que esperaba y mi cabeza no ayudaba en absoluto a sentirme mejor más bien, ayudaba a que esa punzada se hiciese mucho más profunda.

-¿Y crees que ellos querrían eso? – pregunté, intentando que mi voz no se quebrase. - ¿Crees que todos ellos están esperando que te reúnas con ellos en vez de vivir una vida feliz por ellos?

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y enseguida empezaron a caer por mi cara la cual tapé con mis manos. Intentaba no sollozar, no quería llorar. Me había prometido no llorar… Sentí un calor rodearme y aparté un poco mis manos de la cara por la sorpresa, viendo que Kidou me rodeaba por completo y que apoyaba su cabeza en la mía. Ese abrazo sólo me provocó que llorase más. _Es la misma forma de abrazarme…_

-Siempre pensé que murió el hermano equivocado. – aquellas palabras era algo que nunca antes había dicho en voz alta. Sentí como el cuerpo de Kidou se tensaba al haberle confesado eso y me aferré a sus brazos que aún me rodeaban. – Siempre pensé… que la que debería estar bajo tierra…

-No sigas. – escuché decir en mi oído, con la voz quebrada y apretándome mas contra él. – Ni se te ocurra seguir.

Sus palabras, tan directas, tan bruscas. Tan… claras como el dolor, me dejaron sin hablar logrando lo que había pedido. Me limpié los ojos y las mejillas con las manos y miré de reojo al castaño el cual estaba, seguramente mirándome debajo de esas condenadas gafas. Me incliné a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara y llevé una mano a aquel objeto que impedía el contacto con su verdadera visión.

-No. – me pidió cogiendo la mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿A qué tienes miedo? – pregunté de forma rápida y algo molesta. ¡Necesitaba ver esos ojos! Tenía la sensación de que si los veía… todo podía cambiar. Pero, ¿qué era todo, exactamente? Yo sólo quería… Aparté mi mano de la suya y volví a intentarlo. De nuevo, salió mal. - ¡Estamos solos! Déjame verte… por favor… quiero verte- supliqué.

Vi como negaba levemente con la cabeza y me separé arrugando el ceño. No podía soportarlo más. Era como una tortura. Todos sus gestos, su forma de actuar. Absolutamente todo el me recordaban a la misma persona. Una persona que estaba muerta y que era un niño cuando eso pasó. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Quizá era una casualidad pero aunque intentaba de alguna forma, demostrarme a mi misma de que era mera casualidad, él lo complicaba todo. Y sólo parecía querer torturarme con tanto misterio y con todo cuanto hacía para mí.

-Vete. – le dije tajante.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te vayas! – exclamé señalándole el camino.

-¿Por no querer enseñarte los ojos? ¿En serio…? – dijo con cierta incredulidad.

-No quiero estar más contigo, ¡vete!

-Eso no es una respuesta. – respondió tajante.

-¡No puedo tenerte cerca! – le di un empujón, o al menos, lo intenté. Me retuvo de los antebrazos y quedamos muy cerca. – Basta… deja de torturarme… - sentí de nuevo, como de la cercanía perdía las fuerzas.

-No es mi intención… créeme…

-¿Por qué te pareces tanto? – susurré cerrando con fuerza los ojos y empezando a forcejear. - ¿¡Por qué te pareces tanto a él!? ¿¡Por qué parece que te conozca de siempre!?

-Haruna…por favor, cálmate…te vas a hacer daño…-oigo su voz preocupada a la vez que siento como me toma de los brazos tratando de impedir que hiciera movimientos bruscos ¿Es que no me entiende? ¿No ve que su presencia me hace daño? Yo quiero respuestas y él puede dármelas pero no va hacerlo.

-Te lo suplico…déjame sola…-me arrastré, si lo sé, es bochornoso pero mi alma ya no podía con tanto peso, con tanta incertidumbre.

-No voy a hacerlo… - me aseguraba abrazándome fuerte contra su pecho. – No me pidas eso más, por favor.

-Al menos…contéstame a una cosa…-pedí aferrándome a una última esperanza que me quedaba. Su silencio me da el pie a preguntar. – Si mi hermano estuviese vivo, ¿crees que vendría a por mí?

Siento como su cuerpo me aprieta al escuchar mi pregunta, pero no puedo verle la cara porque no deja que le mire. Y eso me molesta.

-Sé que si tu hermano estuviera vivo, estaría contigo sin dudarlo.

-¿Y crees que lo sabría? – Pregunté de inmediato, deseando escuchar su respuesta.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Estaba metido en un buen problema. Estaba dudando. Estaba haciendo preguntas que no podía responder o mejor dicho, no quería responder. Decirle que yo era su hermano iba a empeorarlo todo. Preguntas, misterios, todo sería demasiado para ella en esos momentos tan duros. Y no podía ser tan egoísta. Pero, estaba buscando la respuesta. ¿Qué debía responderle?

Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos. Un silencio bastante incómodo. Fue entonces cuando una risa chillona y desagradable sonaba por todo el cementerio. Instintivamente, solté a Haruna mirando hacía el fondo del cementerio. Fuese lo que fuese… no era bueno, ¿o quizá si? Me estaba salvando de responder, eso lo tenía claro. La risa se hacía cada vez más cercana.

-¿Qué es… eso? – preguntó Haruna agarrándome de la camiseta asustada.

-No estoy seguro. – murmuré extrañado.

Esa risa me era tan sumamente familiar que sólo de pensar en de acertar, me daban ganas de darle la paliza de su vida.

-Kidou… allí…

La mano temblorosa de mi hermana se dirigió entre unas tumbas. Una sombra apareció moviéndose rápidamente y fugazmente entre círculos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡No puedo verlo!

_Fudou…_

Era su olor, sin lugar a dudas. Esa maldita hiena estaba volviendo a meterse en el medio aunque en esta ocasión, se lo agradecía pero no pensaba reconocérselo en absoluto. ¿Quizá es por qué sentía que necesitaba ayuda que ha venido? Fuese como fuese, estaba asustando a Haruna y eso no se lo iba a consentir.

Fudou dejó su sombra a unos metros de nosotros. Y Haruna pudo reconocer al animal perfectamente.

-Es… es una… ¡Es una hiena! – gritó desesperada echando a correr, no sin cogerme de la mano y hacerme volar. - ¡Corre, Kidou! ¡Corre!

¿Qué corriese? Si me llevaba a volandas… además, era Fudou, no iba a hacernos nada. Pero claro, decírselo a ella era un poco complicado. Mientras era tirado por mi hermana, sentí un olor diferente, un olor cercano. Traté de localizarlo, pero no encontré nada. ¿Quién era ese ser…? No era humano… Su olor me lo aseguraba. _Fudou… ten cuidado._ Por muy mal que nos pudiésemos llevar, éramos compañeros y nos protegíamos mutuamente, aunque no lo pareciese.

Salimos de la zona del cementerio y nos detuvimos en un paseo. Recuperamos el aire y veía a Haruna bastante afectada.

-¿Qué hace una hiena en un cementerio? ¡No hay hienas en Japón! ¿Se ha escapado de algún zoo?

-Posiblemente. – rodé los ojos.

-¡Voy a llamar a…! – sin poder evitarlo más, le golpeé en la nuca, en el lugar exacto para que se desmayase y antes de que cayese la tomé en brazos.

-Gomen ne, Haruna. Es por tu bien. – Murmuré mirándola "dormida".

La llevé hasta su casa y la tumbé en su cama. Me quedé un rato a su lado con la intención de esperar a que se despertase pero entonces escuché la puerta abrirse y el olor de Fubuki llegó a mis fosas nasales. _Maldito pipiolo._ Gruñí por lo bajo y abrí la ventana, mirando de reojo a la cama donde descansaba mi hermana.

-Nos vemos. – Me despedí tontamente, cerrando la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido a la vez que me dejaba caer en el jardín. Y de nuevo, escuché un ladrido, como la primera vez que hice aquello.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Deja ya de correr, onegai! ¡Los gatos no te han hecho nada! – lloriqueó el mismo niño de la otra vez, bastante cansado.

-¡Matsukaze, controla a tu perro!-gritó otro niño de pelo azul oscuro corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Niños y perros. – Dije para mi mismo mientras cogía el camino para la casa.

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

El partido había acabado y aunque todos habían decidido ir a tomar un poco de ramen, yo había preferido dejarlo estar. Estaba cansado y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para ponerme a fingir ser alguien que no era. Ser humano no era mi fuerte desde que me transformé. Si no soy humano, no debo hacerme pasar por uno. Es mi ideología.

-¡Sasukee! - escuché gritar a un niño delante de mi.

Un perro pasó por mi lado entre ladridos persiguiendo a un gato. Y un niño pequeño le perseguía con la lengua fuera, muerto de cansancio. Sacaba fuerzas de a saber donde para poder continuar dando esos mini pasos.

-¡Eh! ¡Vamos, deja al gato ya! – exclamó otro niño que iba con él.

La correa del perro terminaba de pasar por mi lado y estiré el pie para pisarla. El perro dio un tirón pero cayó para atrás deteniéndose haciendo un pequeño gemido de dolor típico de los animales.

-¡Oh, lo ha parado! ¡Sasuke, estate quieto! – le ordenaba sin ninguna voz de mando ya que el animal intentaba zafarse sin éxito.

-¡Gracias! – dijo el otro muchacho alzando la mano y deteniéndose delante de mi con una sonrisa agradecida. – No sé cuanto llevamos corriendo detrás de él…

-¡Si, gracias! – dijo el castaño cogiendo la correa y acariciando al perro que ponía cara de feliz.

-Matsukaze, ya no vuelvo a acompañarte a sacar al perro nunca más.

-¡Jo! ¡No siempre me pasa esto, Tsurugi! Ha sido un accidente…

-Como el otro día. – rodó los ojos.

Mostré una sonrisa al verles discutir de esa manera. Verles me hacía recordar que no todo podía ser tan malo.

-Tened más cuidado la próxima vez. – les comenté yo mientras continuaba andando con las manos en los bolsillos y alzando una mano en señal de despedida. – Ja nee.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Un ruido de motor llegó a mis oídos. Perdía el control. Y un fuerte estruendo sonó no muy lejos de donde estaba. Miré de reojo para atrás, los niños estaban allí y me miraron con curiosidad. ¿Me iban a seguir? Oh, mierda. Eché a correr hacia el lugar indicado y esos niños, como bien imaginaba, me siguieron.

-Esconderos. – dije cuando me alcanzaron ya que me detuve al ver un camión empotrado. Ambos me obedecieron, incluido el perro que estaba en una pose de defensa para proteger a los pequeños.

Avancé hacia el camión que estaba volcado y que desprendía un humo bastante malo. Un líquido derramaba del motor, seguramente era aceite. Podía ser peligroso ya que cualquier chispa, podía hacer prender a aquella cosa. Me importaba quien iba dentro, seguro que debía estar grave en caso de no haberse matado en el acto. Me acerqué por el culo del motor y abrí la puerta con suma facilidad contando con que era más fuerte que un humano cualquiera pero que cualquiera podría interpretar de que estaba rota. Saqué a aquel hombre de ahí, viéndolo bastante grave.

-Hay que llamar a una ambulancia. – murmuré.

Pero aquel lugar, estaba completamente desolado, no había nadie. ¿Dónde se había metido la gente a esas horas? Tampoco había una cabina de teléfono y no soy de llevar móviles encima. ¿Iba a dejar que este hombre se muriese? Escuché los pasos de los niños acercarse y salí enseguida para que no le viesen y refugiarles en caso de explosión.

-No os acerquéis. Es peligroso.

-¿Está bien el que conducía? – preguntó el peli azulado.

-Se pondrá bien. ¿Podéis buscar ayuda?

-¡Tengo un móvil!

Genial… el niño tiene móvil, ¿por qué un niño tan pequeño tiene móvil? Así no hay quien los saque del peligro.

-Perfecto. – sonreí y lo tomé. – Ahora quedaros aquí, ¿vale?

-¡Vale! – dijeron serios.

Yo volví para ir a por el hombre cuando, a unos metros de mi aparecieron millones de luces blancas y azules que se juntaban. De esas luces, terminó saliendo un cuerpo de una chica de cabellos castaño y de altura que me llegaría por un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-Tranquilo. – escuché decirle pero fueron palabras suficientes como para detenerme en seco y que el móvil se cayese de mis manos. – Vas a ponerte bien. Tienes mucho bien que hacer en el mundo.

-¿Quién eres…? – el hombre habló a duras penas.

-Tu ángel. – dijo de forma tierna. – Y pronto tú serás el de alguien. – dijo mientras posaba sus manos encima de su pecho y salían unas luces extrañas de éstas que parecían reparar todo lo dañado.

-Yu… - no me salían las palabras. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Ya está. – murmuró.

-Yuka. – hablé por fin.

Ella se volteó sorprendida y crucé miradas después de tanto tiempo con ella.

-No es un sueño. Eres… eres tú. – Murmuré empezando a sonreír como un idiota. – Estás…

-Deberías cuidar a los niños. – me dijo de forma indiferente, señalando los niños que estaban mirándonos con cara de flipados. – A no ser que no sepas ni hacer eso.

Y tal cual vino, desapareció junto con todas esas luces blancas y azules que se esparcieron y que subieron para el cielo.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Tenshi-samaaa! – gritaron los dos emocionados.

No podía moverme. Estaba ahí pasmado por el shock de verla después de tanto tiempo y de… esa forma de tratarme. De esa indiferencia que jamás en mi vida me había mostrado. ¿De verdad era mi Yuka?

_Imbécil, es un ángel y tú la mataste. No querrás que te reciba con besos y con "¡Onii-chan!"_Me gritó el tigre. Apreté los puños reaccionando ante su tono altanero y burlón. El hombre se levantó aún sorprendido y yo me volteé hacia los niños para acercarme a ellos.

-¿Os ha gustado el trozo de peli?

-¡Suge! – el castaño tenía incluso estrellas en los ojos. - ¡Era una peli! ¿Y cómo ha hecho lo de las luces?

-Eso es un truco. – Aseguré.

-¡Suge!

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya. – Dijo el peli azulado cogiendo el móvil.

-¡Suge!

-Vamos, Matsukaze… - dijo el chico cogiéndole del brazo y tirando de él.

-¡Sugeee! – continuaba gritando mientras le tiraba su amigo y el perro les seguía de muy cerca.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me encontraba completamente solo en aquellas calles desoladas con el camión volcado y con el humo aun saliendo del motor.

Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia casa, sin poder quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Yuka apareciendo rodeada de todas aquellas luces como aparecía Aphrodi y esa forma de hablarme que me helaba por completo.

_Era ella, deja de intentar engañarte a ti mismo._

-No puedo creerlo… está viva…

_Teóricamente, no lo está._

-Todo este tiempo ha estado viva y Aphrodi lo sabía…

_Tiene gracia que el angelito no te lo haya contado, ¿eh? ¿Qué harás, Goenji?_

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Entré en casa sabiendo que Fudou estaba dentro, no había que tener el olor realmente desarrollado, olía a mil kilómetros a hiena maldita y a un cotilla de conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu cita, Kidou? – dijo con ironía el de la cresta con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – pregunté antes de propinarle un puñetazo en la cara de sorpresa que lo mandó directo al suelo. - ¿¡Qué narices estabas haciendo TÚ en el cementerio?! ¡Dime!

-¡Te he salvado el culo otra vez, así que deja de hacerte la víctima! – me gritó a todo pulmón. - ¡Si no llego a aparecer, dime tú que le habrías dicho!

-… No tenías ningún derecho.

-Tengo los mismos que tú a venir aquí a cambiarle la vida a una chica que tenía una vida feliz.

-Estás siendo injusto. – le dije rápidamente, dolido por sus palabras y sintiendo una ira subiendo por todo mi cuerpo. Empecé a perder el control y seguro que Fudou estaba siendo consciente de ello.

-Me pregunto quien es el injusto. Desde que hemos llegado sólo habláis de reglas, de justicia pero ninguno respeta nada. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué habrías dicho si no hubiese aparecido? ¿Le habrías rechazado como con lo de las gafas?

Era el colmo. ¿Lo había visto y oído todo? Sin poder evitarlo más, volví a lanzarme a por él aunque esta vez se defendió y fallé pero el segundo si le alcanzó.

-¡Esta es tu forma de solucionar siempre las cosas! – exclamó deteniendo mis puños y golpeándome en la frente con su cabeza. - ¡Admite que las cosas no son como tu esperabas!

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Siempre estás en el medio! – bramé sacando unas afiladas garras y dándole un fuerte zarpazo en el pecho.

Nos enganchamos a pegarnos mutuamente. Goenji apareció por la puerta y al estar en medio del paso, nos dio un puñetazo a cada uno sin inmutarse tan sólo abriendo sus brazos. Caímos a un lado cada uno de la sala viendo como Goenji entraba a su habitación con cara de pocos amigos. Nos miramos sin entender.

-Creo que está cabreado. – mencionó Fudou rascándose la nuca.

-Un poco. – respondí yo mirando a la puerta. - ¿Qué le puede haber pasado para haberle puesto de ese carácter?

-A saber… es Goenji, nunca se sabe. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Se te ha acabado la energía?

-Vete al diablo, Fudou.

-Estoy con él. – sonrió divertido y yo gruñí por lo bajo viendo como se iba a su habitación regodeándose.

Me llevé la mano a la cara, tocando donde me dolía. Ese estúpido pegaba con fuerza. Me incorporé y golpeé la puerta de Goenji.

-Goenji, ¿estás bien? – no obtuve respuesta. – Oe… - no sabía si no respondía porque me ignoraba o por el motivo pero, preferí dejarlo estar.

Entonces llegó Endou con aspecto de cansado. Vio el desorden en la sala y se quedó parpadeante.

-¿Qué ha pasado por aquí? ¿El zoo? ¡Habéis roto hasta la mesa!

-Gomen, Endou. – me disculpé apareciendo yo por la puerta.

-¿Otra pelea con Fudou? – resopló sentándose en el suelo cruzándose de piernas y brazos.

-Hai.

-Ays. ¿Por qué esta vez?

-No tiene importancia. – aunque para mi la tenía.

-Alguna importancia tendrá que tener ¿o es que ya os peleáis por placer?

-Más importante todavía, ¿sabes si le ha pasado algo a Goenji?

-¿Eh? ¿A Goenji? Pues no, ¿por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No sé, por eso te lo pregunto. Ha venido con un carácter poco habitual…

-Que raro… bueno, dale su tiempo. Seguro que se le pasa. – dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Ahora a dormir, que ya es hora!

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

_Era ella. Era ella. Era ella. Era ella…_

Esa noche no hice más que tener pesadillas. Conmigo. Con Yuka. Con quien yo era en realidad y con las atrocidades que yo tuve que hacer creyendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Me había despertado miles de veces esa misma noche, empapado de sudor frío. Incluso, en alguna ocasión, había gritado pues Endou y los demás vinieron a ver que era lo que ocurría. Aun así, no quería ver a ninguno y mucho menos a Endou que era el que sabía absolutamente todo. No quería hablar ni con él a pesar de saber que lo tenía preocupado por la noche que estaba dando.

-Goenji… - escuché la voz de Endou cerca de mí, no puedo verle la cara porque estoy dándole la espalda, no quiero que me miré a los ojos y vea que tengo problemas, Endou es un especialista en ese campo. - Goenji~ - volvió a llamarme. - Goenji~ - ahí de nuevo esta vez mezclando tonos de voz lloriqueando y cantarín. - Goenjiii, hazme casito - ya me estaba empezando a sacar de mis casillas. - Goenjiii… - si en algo era también un especialista era en dar la vara-bueno no quería llegar a esto pero tu me has obligado - oh, oh, esto huele mal… -Goenji, Goenji, Goenji, Goenji - decía una y otra vez mientras deba golpecitos en la pared como quien toca la puerta de una casa ajena… oficialmente me ha gastado el nombre… y oficialmente IBA A MATARLO.

-¡ENDOU!-grité lanzándome sobre él solo para que se callará de una maldita vez.

-¡Ya estás despierto! – exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo un gesto con su mano en señal de victoria.

-¡NO TIENE GRACIA! – bramé, cabreado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó sin más, sin inmutarse y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. – Tú no eres de los que se alteran ni de los que miran de esa forma. Además, estás teniendo pesadillas con Yuka, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Son simples pesadillas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tienes las pesadillas de esa forma. Parece que hayamos vuelto a la era Heian… y hace mucho tiempo de eso.

-…Estoy bien, Endou.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunté aún encima de él, agarrándole de los hombros y mirándole con la imagen de Yuka, las luces blancas y su mirada junto con su tono de indiferencia. - ¿Yuka murió de verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Claro… no pudimos hacer nada. Yo mismo comprobé que su corazón dejaba de latir, no pude ayudarla.

-¿No me estás mintiendo?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, Goenji? – preguntó mirándome serio. - ¿Crees que de verdad te habría condenado a esta vida en vano o que te mentiría sobre la muerte de tu propia hermana? ¿Me ves capaz de eso?

Deshice el agarre de sus hombros y me separé de él, quedándome a su lado con la mirada baja y tratando de ocultar mi mirada mirando a otro lado.

-No… tienes razón. Gomen.

-Goenji… - escuché murmurar. – Estás muy raro, en serio, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Puedes dejarme solo? – iba a escuchar que iba a hablarme y le corté. – Por favor…

-Está bien… - se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero cuando la cruzó me miró con una sonrisa. – Sea lo que sea, somos amigos, me lo contarás. ¿Verdad, Goenji?

Sonreí con tristeza y asentí con la cabeza para ver como la puerta se cerraba.

_Sigues siendo un débil y un sentimentalista._

Lo que estaba sintiendo no se podía explicar con palabras, tan sólo lo sentía y me dolía el pecho de mala manera. Golpeé la mesa, que la moví de lugar y empecé a golpear todo cuanto encontraba a mi paso, desordenando claramente la habitación entre algunos gritos intentando desahogarme inútilmente.

_Alimenta el odio… eso es mejor para mi. Me hace más fuerte._

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – grité enfurecido en mitad de la habitación.

_Y dime, ahora que ella está viva y lo sabes… ¿qué harás, joven emperador? ¿Irás a por ella, nuevamente?_

La mañana había llegado. Me había levantado mucho antes que los demás y había dejado la casa hora antes de que todos abriesen los ojos. No había sido mi mejor noche durante mucho tiempo, es por eso que prefería tomar el aire fresco de la mañana y relajarme un poco. Ir al instituto de mal humor podía traer consecuencias. Aunque, ¿podría mantener el tipo cuando viese a ese maldito ángel con complejo de Dios?

Tras durante un buen rato estando por ahí, la hora de ir al instituto se acercó y me dirigí hacia allí. A medida que me acercaba, escuchaba las voces de todo el grupo de amigos de Haruna. Y pronto escuché el de Terumi. Apreté los puños con fuerza y aceleré el paso para llegar a visualizarlo. En el momento en el que lo tuve a la vista, fui directo y sin siquiera pestañear hasta ese tipo afeminado.

-¡Eh! Mirad, llega Goenji. – exclamó Tsunami sonriente.

Todos me miraron con una sonrisa pero se les congelo de la misma rapidez cuando vieron la cara de odio e ira que traía. No iba a disimularlo, ¿para qué? Ese tipo iba a cobrar de lo lindo.

-Uh, viene un poco mosca… ¿eh? – dijo Tsunami con una gotita en la cabeza cogiendo a Touko y separándola de mi trayectoria.

En cuanto llegué hasta ellos, todos retrocedieron un paso hacia atrás pero Terumi me miró parpadeante, extrañado de ver que a quien no dejaba de mirar, era a él.

-¿Por qué siento que soy el culpable de tu mal humor? – preguntó.

Mi respuesta, fue un puñetazo en la nariz y un empujón.

-¡Eh! ¡Goenji! Tío, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Déjale! – exclamó Tsunami.

-¿Por qué le pega? – preguntó Toramaru.

-¡Eh! Al menos podrías hablar, ¿no? – preguntó Touko.

-Ay, ay, ay. – se quejaba Aphrodi mientras se tapaba la nariz. – Eso, ¿qué te he hecho?

-¿Cómo has podido? – pregunté lleno de rabia. - ¿¡CÓMO ME HAS PODIDO HACER ESTO, APHRODI!? – grité haciendo un fuerte eco en todo el lugar que se quedó en completo silencio.

-¡Goenji! – escuché detrás de mi. - ¡¿Pero qué haces!?

-¡Endou! – exclamaron todos. - ¡Está como loco! ¡Ha venido así!

-¡Vamos, déjale!

-Voy a dejarte sin dientes, ¿me has entendido? – le agarré del cuello de la camiseta y tiré de él hasta un sitio donde nadie nos viese.

-¡Haced algo que me mata! – exclamó Aphrodi moviendo las manos en forma de drama.

-¡Terumi-nii! – exclamó Haruna que llegaba corriendo al ver la situación y Kidou la detuvo.

-No te metas que aún saldrás perjudicada. – escuché decirle mientras se la llevaba a rastras a la vez que la pobre chica protestaba queriendo ir.

-¡Malas personaaaas! – exclamó al ver que todos se quedaban viendo como se alejaban. – ¡Se os prohibirá la entrada al cielo!

-¡Deja de hablar de cielos, maldita sea! – lo empotré contra el suelo y le golpeé en la cara. - ¡Estoy de tus cielos hasta el…! – Endou me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí. - ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! – me empujó y me tiró al suelo. - ¡¿Qué te está pasando!?

-¡¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas a él?! ¡Y la pregunta debería ser que por qué me ha mentido tantos siglos!

-¿Mentir? ¿De qué está hablando, Terumi? – preguntó inocente Endou mirando a Aphrodi que me miraba fijamente, como si empezase a entender el motivo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dime la verdad por una vez en tu vida! ¿¡Qué hiciste con mi hermana!?

-¿Hermana? – escuché decir a Kidou sorprendido.

-Vamos, Goenji… ¿de qué estás hablando…? Terumi no sabe nada de…

-¡AFURO TERUMI! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS METIDO, COPIA BARATA DE DIOS!? – se escucharon gritos.

Terumi se tensó y yo hice lo mismo. Esos gritos… Abrí mis ojos sorprendido al ver como una nube de polvo se acercaba a una velocidad increíble y se detenía enfrente de Terumi y dándonos la espalda a Endou y a mi.

-¿Quién es esa…? Da miedo. – Dijo Kabeyama.

-No lo sé. Pero esto es mejor que una telenovela… - Dijo Rika con los ojos saliéndose de la cara de la emoción. - ¿¡Es un triangulo amoroso?! ¿O quizá un pentágono? ¡Quiero sabeeer!

-Dudo mucho que sea eso…

-Y-Yuka-chan, ¿q-qué estás… h-haciendo tu aquí? – preguntó Terumi tartamudeando.

-¡Lo que deberías estar haciendo tú, pedazo de burro! – gritó echándose las manos a la cadera. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué por qué me hayan subido de cargo ahora he de comerme tus marrones? ¿¡Sabes que hemos estado a punto de perder a uno de los más importantes!? ¡No hago más que salvarte el pellejo! ¡Los de arriba se están mosqueando! – señaló hacia el cielo e inevitablemente, creo que todos miramos arriba.

-¿Los de arriba? – preguntó Endou. – Oye, esta chica se parece un poco a… - su cara se congeló, creo que acababa de darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, yo no podía moverme. La miraba como si fuese una estatua. No podía creer que la tuviese a un par de pasos de mí, que estuviese moviéndose, gritando y respirando. Era algo que jamás había podido imaginar. No desde aquel día.

-Go-Goenji, ¿esa no es…?

-Sí… ¿lo entiendes ahora?

-Pero eso no es… yo lo vi… vi como…

-Es lo que no entiendo. – gruñí por lo bajo.

Di unos pasos hacia ella, quedándome a un paso de su espalda mientras ella seguía dándole el sermón como una madre se lo da a un hijo travieso que se ha portado mal y ha hecho una locura de las grandes. Estiré mi brazo para intentar tocar su hombro pero antes de hacerlo, retrocedí. No me atrevía. ¿Y si era un sueño? ¿Y si se convertía en otra pesadilla? Tenía miedo. Miedo de que volviese a esfumarse entre mis manos.

Pero verla tan cerca me dolía y por un impulso, me lancé hacia ella, abrazándola por la espalda y ocultando mi cara en su hombro. Sentí como si volviese a tener un corazón que se aceleraba, sentía su calor, sus movimientos al respirar… estaba viva y yo me sentía feliz por eso. Tan feliz que no pude evitar derramar las lágrimas que durante esa noche me había negado a soltar.

-Yuka… estás viva…

Sentí como al escuchar mi voz y cuando había tocado su cuerpo se tensaba y empezaba a temblar. Era como si me quisiese lejos.

-Suéltame… - murmuró por lo bajo, con un rastro en su voz de temor. – Por favor… suéltame…

-Goenji… - murmuró Endou tocándome el hombro. – Suéltala…

-No… estás viva. No voy a soltarte…

-Por favor… - sentía como su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más. Aphrodi se incorporó y le hizo un gesto a Yuka para que se tranquilizara. ¿Tranquilizarse por qué? ¡Era su hermano!

-Goenji, será mejor que la sueltes, vamos. – murmuró Endou haciendo algo de fuerza en mi hombro. Yo negué con la cabeza y me aferré más a ella haciendo un movimiento para que la mano de Endou me soltase. ¿Cómo soltarla ahora que por fin podía abrazarla? Nadie tenía n idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba queriendo hacer eso. Nadie sabía que lo daba por perdido porque esa situación jamás estuvo en mi mente.

Escuché un sollozo proveniente de Yuka y la miré de soslayo viendo como apretaba fuerte los ojos y trataba de no llorar pero las lágrimas salían con fuerza. ¿Estaba asustada de mí? ¿Tanto miedo me tenía?...

-Shuuya… - murmuró Aphrodi. – Si alguna vez la has querido, suéltala.

Obedecí y la solté muy lentamente, aun resistiéndome a hacerlo pero en cuanto mis brazos dejaron de rodearla ella echó a correr detrás de Terumi como si fuese a estar a salvo ahí.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	8. Goenji VS Kidou

_¡Hola, hola! ¡Aqui os traigo un regalo! Sí, sí. Una conti nueva antes de lo previsto. Creo que lo merecéis por estos meses que no he podido escribir y no he podido subir caps. Para ser sinceros, tenía pensado que este cap fuese de otra forma, de hecho, el siguiente, iba a ser el 8 pero tuve unas jugosas imagenes y escenas en mi cabeza que no pude retener. Así que, como las escenas no dejaban de aparecer en mi cabeza y tengo mucho tiempo libre, no he dejado de escribir desde hace unos días. Finalmente, este es el resultado. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo cuando lo escribí._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por pasar por aquí, y sobre todo a **nercinary** y a **dama-kge** por vuestros comentarios de que ha valido la pena esperar y estáis a muerte con el fic *O* me pusieron muy contenta 3 Desde ya os digo que no pienso dejaros con la curiosidad de lo que pasará ni nada de nada (x _

_Nos leemos muy pronto en el próximo capítulo! Gracias y no olviden dejar su bonito review x3_

_Ja nee_

**8.**

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

No podía creerme todavía que Yuuka estuviese viva. ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero cuánto tiempo había pasado y no nos habíamos dado cuenta? ¿Y por qué Terumi no nos diría nada cuando sabía lo mucho que había sufrido y seguía sufriendo Goenji? No me entraba en la cabeza, ¡no lograba entenderlo!

Pero no me quedaba otra que aceptarlo pues estaba viendo a Yuuka, detrás de Terumi totalmente asustada por tan sólo la presencia de Goenji. Tiré del brazo de Goenji para que retrocediese, era mejor que no la asustase. Si quería volver a intentar acercarse a ella, no sería el mejor modo de "poder comenzar" si es que había posibilidad de ello.

Terumi se volteó y abrazó cariñosamente a la chica para tranquilizarla y jugueteando con sus coletas.

-Ya está, Yuuka-chan. No tienes que temer nada. - miró de reojo a Goenji. - ¿No quieres...?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras susurraba que no muchas veces.

-Goenji... - notaba como su cuerpo estaba tenso, estaba enfadándose demasiado y no era bueno. Miré hacia atrás y vi como Fudou se había llevado a todos pero Kidou nos miraba fijamente. - Vamos, tenemos que ir a cla – se soltó de mi agarre antes de que pudiese terminar.

-Terumi, por favor...

-Ella no quiere hablarte, Goenji. No voy a obligarla a ello. - dijo muy serio Terumi, como pocas veces le había visto. - Yuuka-chan, ¿por qué no vas a casa? Después voy y hablamos. - dijo con una sonrisa a la chica.

-Vale... - y aprovechando que nadie miraba, un montón de luces blancas y azules centelleantes se dispersaron junto con su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Vuelve! ¡Yuuka, vuelve! - gritó Goenji intentando coger las luces, pero Terumi lo detuvo.

-¡Se ha ido, Goenji! - exclamó mirándole fijamente. - Déjala.

-¡Es mi hermana, maldita sea! ¡¿Sabes cuantos siglos pensaba que estaba muerta!? ¡¿LO SABES!? - gritó.

Y lo sentí.

-¡GOENJI, NO! - grité a todo pulmón, sin poder evitarlo. Quise meterme en el medio pero...

_¡No lo hagas, Mamoru!_

-Cerbero. - me sorprendí por el tono en el que me habló.

_No es asunto tuyo. Es una cosa entre Goenji y él, no te metas. _

_Pero está... _

_Es un ángel, es inmortal. Puede intentar matarle, que no podrá. No si no usa "ese" arma y no lo tiene. Tranquilo. Mejor ve a ver como está Kidou, lo ha visto todo y debe de estar desorientado._

_De acuerdo... _

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

_Déjame salir, ¡déjame salir, Goenji!_

_Vas a salir... ¡pero te voy a controlar! _

_¡Tú jamás podrás controlarme!_

-¡GOENJI, NO! - escuché gritar detrás de mi pero ya estaba dejándome vencer ante el dolor de la bestia.

Caí de rodillas y empecé a retorcerme de dolor entre gritos delirantes, aún así, siempre que podía levantar mis ojos, lo miraba con un odio que nacía desde muy dentro de mi.

**P.O.V Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi)**

¿Debería de preocuparme que Goenji estuviese en pleno proceso de transformación delante de mi? Veía esos ojos negros oscurecerse junto con esa mezcla de color rojo que salían del blanco de sus ojos y sentí un escalofrío. Por mucho que viese transformarse a Endou y a los demás, aún me dolía a mi de verlos. Se retorcía y sus gemidos de dolor junto con algunos gritos, me erizaban la piel. Estaba muy cabreado y al estar cabreado sin decir que no a aquella bestia a salir, pronto empecé a ver las zarpas, como todos sus huesos se transformaban en los de un felino y su cuerpo pasaba de estar con el uniforme del Raimon y con piel a romperse toda la ropa y volverse un pelaje anaranjado con rayas negras. Los colmillos me daban bastante grima. Era inmortal pero, ¡leches, el dolor lo sentía como un humano!

-¿No podemos hablar esto como dos personas normales...? - pregunté tontamente intentando tranquilizarlo pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? No iba a tranquilizarse, mucho menos a volver a ser el Goenji de siempre y mucho menos, me iba a responder siendo un tigre completo tal y como estaba en esos momentos. Un rugido me hizo echarme hacía atrás, no por miedo, si no por intentar defenderme. - Vale, me tomaré eso como un no.

Miré hacia mi alrededor, viendo como Endou me miraba fijamente. ¿Por qué no hacía nada para detenerle? ¿Es que estaba de acuerdo con eso? Ante tal escándalo, se escuchó un ruido que provenía de un micrófono y de los altavoces que estaban por todo el instituto. Quedaban dos minutos para entrar... si estábamos descubiertos, iban a ver un tigre...

_-¡Atención a todos los estudiantes! ¡Deben de meterse dentro de la sala de actos, inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Deben meterse dentro de la sala de actos, inmediatamente! ¡Es muy importante y peligroso! ¡Si alguien no entra, más le vale rezar por su vida! _

Parecía ser el director del instituto, el cual, se le veía desesperado y muerto de miedo, lo que hizo que retransmitiese ese miedo a todos los muchachos. Como si lo viese.

-Oye, oye, si sigues así, van a venir y nos van a descubrir... te cazarán, te volverás humano y ¡buala! Serás descubierto... ¿es eso lo que quieres? - pregunté haciendo un gesto de paz.

Pero ni gesto ni paz. Volvió a rugir y a gruñir abalanzándose seguidamente de mi con otro gruñido. Me lancé hacia la derecha esquivándolo y me incorporé antes de quedarme tumbado en el suelo para echar a correr. Me detuve para intentar seguir corriendo en dirección donde nadie pudiese vernos ya que, muchos de los alumnos, aún seguían entrando en el instituto y podía ser bastante complicado que nos viesen.

-¡Oye! ¡No quiero pelear contra un tigre! ¡Lo toleraría con Goenji! ¡Pero no así! Es trampa. ¡Tienes cuatro patas y una dentadura que...!

Volvió a atacar y esta vez, estaba demasiado cerca para poder esquivarlo. Para mi suerte, pude "tele-transportarme" abandonando el lugar tal y como nosotros, los ángeles, nos movíamos.

-Uffff, en serio. Quiero hablarlo, pero esta forma no me parece ni siquiera una opción. - resoplé colocándome encima del tejado de la caseta de fútbol. - Vamos, Goenji... ¡sé que estás enfadado! ¡Pero estaba aterrada! ¡Y te tiene mucho miedo! No olvides quien la forzó a que su vida esté condenada a ser un ángel celestial y a dedicarse a salvar las vidas de los demás para hacerlos un ser eterno. ¡Ella siente que es la muerte arrebatando las vidas ajenas sólo para sanar porque su hora llega cuando no es así! ¡Tenía que protegerla! ¿¡Entiendes!?

El tigre no hacía más que rugir, saltar e intentar detenerme pero no llegaba por lo que, de alguna forma, estaba seguro.

-¡Terumi-nii! - escuché detrás del tigre.

Esa voz... no... El animal se giró y miré hacia donde estaba parada Haruna mirándome aterrorizada por ver un felino tan grande como una pantera intentando darme caza. Dio un fuerte grito desesperado.

-¡Haruna, vete de aquí, deprisa! - pero era demasiado tarde, mientras le gritaba, el tigre se estaba lanzando hacia Haruna a una velocidad que no era normal. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando metiendo a Haruna en esto!? - ¡HARUNAAAA! - grité intentando "tele-transportarme" o como lo llamábamos nosotros, orbitando hacia ella, sólo llegué a empujarla ya que el tigre me enganchó de lleno dándome un empujón y tirándome al suelo. - ¡Aaah!

-¡Terumi-nii!

-¡Vete! - grité adolorido. - ¡Corre!

-¡Terumi-nii, no! - exclamó cuando ambos vimos como el tigre se lanzaba encima de mi e iba directo a tratar de arrancarme la cabeza a lo cual me defendí colocando mis brazos delante por lo que toda la mandíbula del animal se clavó en mis brazos haciéndome gruñir del dolor. - ¡TERUMI-NII!

-¡V-Vete, Haruna! ¡Maldita sea, vete! - exclamé mirándola. - ¡No puedes hacer nada, VETE!

El tigre clavó con profundidad sus colmillos en mis brazos y yo solté un grito desgarrador mientras pataleaba y pensaba que para mi suerte, en unas horas eso podría pasar a la historia pero ¡maldita sea, era un dolor insoportable! Empecé a tratar de dar patadas a aquel enorme animal que me dio un zarpazo en el brazo, en la pierna y que me soltó por un instante por lo que, pude centrarme en intentar apartarme.

-¡Eh! ¡Gatito! ¡Aquí!

_¿Cómo...? ¡Haruna, no! _

Haruna estaba con un enorme palo de hierro en una posición que era difícil saber si era de ataque o defensa pero miraba al animal intentando captar su atención. Gruñí cuando se quitó de encima de mi y traté de moverme. Si no fuese por Haruna, intentaría irme orbitando poco a poco de aquí pero dadas las circunstancias y con el dolor, no podría hacerlo a la primera.

-¡¿Qué parte no entiendes de irte?!

-¡No voy a perder a nadie más! - gritó con los ojos lagrimosos y viendo como sus piernas, su cuerpo e incluso la barra de hierro temblaban. - ¡No puedo perder a nadie más...!

_Haruna..._

-¡VAMOS, GATITO! - chilló y el tigre terminó por ir a por ella.

Los ojos de Haruna se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo se tambaleó de mala manera. El tigre saltó hacia ella pero en el aire, algo negro se empotró contra él directo al cuello para intentar marcar territorio y retarle a detenerse.

-No es posible... - dije sorprendido de ver a una pantera negra revolcándose en el suelo con el tigre como dos animales salvajes peleando por un territorio o por una manada.

-¡Haruna! - Fudou apareció corriendo y la agarró antes de que su cuerpo cayese al suelo en estado de shock. - ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? Vamos, ¡tenemos que irnos! - me miró con cara de preocupación y yo le hice un gesto como que me las apañaría. Lo importante, era Haruna. Fudou cogió en brazos a Haruna y echó a correr en dirección al instituto para ponerla a salvo y yo seguía viendo como aquellos animales intentaban imponerse el uno al otro como unos completos salvajes.

Kidou se había transformado para proteger a su hermana. Se había vuelto una pantera, esa pantera que tanto odiaba y que no controlaba para poder defender a Haruna... De alguna forma, me hacía sentir orgulloso pero mi pregunta es si ellos dos estarían bien y si podrían controlarse mutuamente.

-¡Terumi! - gritó Endou corriendo hacía mi. - ¡Oe! ¡Vamos! - me agarró de un brazo y lo pasó por sus hombros.

-Kidou ha...

-¡No es tiempo para eso! - exclamó. Vi la preocupación y lo asustado que estaba por la situación.

Si me paraba a analizar todo... podíamos estar en un grave problema.

**P.O.V Tsunami Jousuke **

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se escuchaban rugidos de felino, se escuchaban gritos que sabía perfectamente que eran de ese que me habían dicho que era un ángel. Ese ángel que estaba siendo atacado anteriormente por tigre. ¿Tendría que ver? Sentía cosas muy extrañas. El miedo de todo el instituto por lo que sucedía fuera, me estaba agobiando y estaba en mi pecho volviéndome completamente loco. Sentía una sudor fría, sintiendo que debía de salir de ahí. Que no estaba en el sitio correcto.

-¿Estás bien, Jousuke? - me preguntó Touko preocupada, toca la cara.

-No estoy seguro. - admití mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla con mi gesto aunque mi respuesta no era del todo tranquilizadora.

-Tengo miedo. Sea lo que sea que esté ahí fuera...

-No pasará nada. - le respondí enseguida. - No dejaré que pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Haruna no está! - dijo Aki.

-¿Cómo? - dijeron todos.

-¡Pero si entramos todos con Fudou! - exclamó Kabeyama.

-¡No está! ¡Se ha ido!

-¡Terumi estaba fuera! ¿Es posible que aún esté fuera y Haruna haya ido a buscarlo? - preguntó Tachimukai preocupado.

-¡Calma, chicos! - exclamé yo, sin poder evitarlo. - ¡Seguro que aparecerá pronto!

Pero yo había escuchado los gritos de Haruna, los gritos de Terumi. Había escuchado a Fudou y a Endou. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando conmigo?! ¿Y ahí afuera? Creía que me habían dicho que iba a tener síntomas por eso de que terminaría despertando en poco tiempo pero, ¿era normal eso? La puerta se abrió y todos miraron hacía allí, todos nosotros incluidos y vimos a Haruna y a Fudou entrar rápidos.

-¡Haruna! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estábamos preocupados! - exclamó Akio.

-Incluso pensábamos que estabas ahí afuera con esa bestia. - dijo Kabeyama muerto de miedo.

-Tranquilos, sólo fui al baño y me asusté. Fudou me encontró... - dijo mirando de reojo a Fudou quien le asintió con la cabeza de forma cómplice. Yo me escabullí del grupo y de Touko mientras hablaban con Haruna para coger del brazo a Fudou.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora no. - gruñó mirándome de mala manera, intentando avanzar. Yo lo retuve.

-¿¡Qué narices está pasando ahí afuera!? - gruñí en su oído de mal humor. - Lo he escuchado todo y ni siquiera sé porque puedo escuchar a tan largas distancias. Además, estoy sintiendo todo lo que todos los de aquí están sintiendo, ¡es muy agobiante! - protesté en voz baja pero con ese tono que mostraba que no estaba del todo bien.

-Mira, dos de los míos están ahí afuera y no sabemos si pueden matarse si se rompen la cabeza. No me hagas perder el tiempo con tus novatadas de angelito. - me respondió con sequedad, haciendo mucha más fuerza para soltarse. - Más bien, vigila que nadie salga de esta sala. Los ángeles se ocupan de eso.

Nos lanzamos una fuerte mirada y echó a correr en dirección a la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde va Fudou? - preguntó Tachimukai.

-¿Qué le ha dado? Está demasiado acelerado. - comentó Toramaru.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Kogure? - preguntó Haruna con tono de preocupación y la miré de reojo.

-¿Ha venido contigo? - pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

-Claro, como todas las mañanas... pero desde que llegamos no... no le he visto.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho y tragué saliva. Empecé a sentir que el agobio me superaba con la noticia de que Kogure estaba en algún lugar de este instituto y que no estaba con nosotros. ¿Dónde estaría en un momento así? ¿Y si estaba ahí afuera? ¿Y si el tigre o la pantera le había hecho algo? ¿Y si estaba viéndolo todo?

-Jousuke, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó cogiéndome de la cara y haciendo que la mirase. - No me mientas. Tienes muy mala cara.

-He de salir. - dije por lo bajo, sin ser consciente de ello.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No sabemos que es lo que pasa!

-¡Tengo que salir, Touko! - grité apartándome de ella y echando a correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Jousuke! - gritó Touko. No sé si quiso ir tras de mi, pero mientras corría escuché como protestaba porque le estaban deteniendo. Y era Haruna. - ¡Suéltame, Haruna! ¡Jousuke no puede salir ahí afuera! ¡No puede!

_Lo siento, Touko... _

Pero estaba sintiendo el miedo de Kogure y no sabía el por qué, ni lograba saber donde estaba.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

_-¡Detente de una maldita vez, Goenji!_

_-¡¿Por qué narices has tenido que meterte!? ¡Era MI problema! ¡MI pelea! _

_-¡ERA MI HERMANA! - bramé aunque para los oídos humanos excepto para los nuestros serían feroces rugidos. _

Ambos continuábamos enzarzándonos de forma salvaje y sin tener en cuenta que podíamos terminar muy mal parados, pero ¿qué importaba? Ahora mismo, me daba igual si le hacía daño, si le rompía un brazo, una pierna o si directamente, lo mataba. Incluso eso, me daba igual. En el momento en el que había sentido que Haruna estaba en peligro, en el momento en el que había escuchado como ese estúpido que se creía un Dios era llamado y éste le correspondía con que se fuese, que viviese o muriese terminaba siendo secundario.

_¡Tarde o temprano, ella tiene que morir y ambos lo sabéis! _

Se metió de por medio, aquel tigre estúpido que parecía haber tomado el control de Goenji como cuando la pantera tomaba el mío. Lo que era extraño, es que esta vez, controlaba yo a la pantera aunque no tenía ni idea del cómo ni del por qué. Pero, estaba manejándolo perfectamente y él se sentía muy enfadado y frustrado porque alguien como yo pudiera controlarlo en esos momentos.

_-¡Tú no te metas! ¡Estás controlando a Goenji!_

Me parecía bastante raro que Goenji se dejase dominar después de tanto tiempo por el tigre. Debía de tener un muy alto desnivel de emociones para que él hubiese podido entrar de esa manera en él como para ofuscarle de tal manera de atacar a cualquiera. Eso era uno de los motivos más grandes y más importantes del por qué yo no podía controlarlo, a parte de que, no hacíamos otra cosa que discutir, de estar en desacuerdo y él tenía una tendencia enorme a querer joderme por completo la no vida que teníamos vinculadas.

...Como ahora...

_¡Maldito niñato! ¡Tú no puedes controlarme!_

_¡¿NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LA TOQUÉIS NINGUNO DE LOS TRES!? ¡¿ME HABÉIS ENTENDIDO!? _

Controlé perfectamente a aquel felino que me dominaba desde hacía años y tras esquivar un zarpazo del tigre, me tiré a su cuello y clavé mis colmillos en su cuello. Escuché como Goenji se quejaba y gritaba del dolor y, por algún motivo desconocido, sentí las ganas de profundizar aquel agarre y cuando empecé a hacerlo, pude escuchar la voz de Goenji, o mejor dicho, lo que podíamos llamar alma siendo los monstruos que eramos.

_-Es mi hermana... ¡YUUKA ES MI HERMANA! ¡PENSABA QUE ESTABA MUERTA! ¡LLEVO DURANTE SIGLOS CULPANDOME! _

_Esto es lo que faltaba... ¿otro inepto como hermano? _

Escuché burlarse a la pantera.

_Si tu supieras... _

Respondió el tigre echándose a reír, como si le hiciese gracia.

Yo por mi parte, simplemente detuve el agarre y lo solté apartándome de él y dejando que el cuerpo del animal cayese al suelo jadeante por el combate y por la herida que le había hecho en el cuello. Notaba como a mi me faltaba el aire, seguro que también estaba jadeante y soltando gruñidos sin entender. ¿Su hermana...? Nunca supe que Goenji era hermano. Y mucho menos, que era un ángel. Y que... se culpaba de su muerte...

_-Goenji..._

Agaché la cabeza y gruñí cabreado alejándome de allí sin cambiar a mi forma original.

_¡Deja de controlarme!_

_-Jode, ¿eh? Ahora sabes como me siento cuando tú intentas controlarme. _

_Tú eres un débil que necesita de alguien más fuerte para poder ganar, yo no. _

_-Si colaborases, serías mucho más fuerte. Ayudándonos seríamos un equipo. _

_-Tsskkk... no te pongas en plan Endou, no te va nada..._

_-Tenemos mucha eternidad por delante, ¿quieres pasarla así todo el tiempo? _

Pregunté claramente molesto. Por primera en mucho tiempo, me sentía como nunca antes. Me sentía fuerte, poderoso. No dudaba para nada en mi mismo como siempre me pasaba aunque no lo pareciese. Porque siempre doy el pego de que soy alguien que no le importa nada, que no le duele nada, que es "perfecto" pero en realidad, hay más defectos de mi de los que uno pueda imaginar. Uno de ellos, era ese mismo. Dudaba demasiado de muchas cosas.

_Idioteces de niños..._

_-Llámalo como quieras. Tienes tiempo para pensarlo... _

_Vale, pero vuelve a tu forma._

_-Aún no._

_¿De verdad vas a acercarte? ¿Estás loco? Estás siendo una pantera. Si te ve, va a gritar y se va a volver a liar... ahora las cosas están calmadas. _

_-Vaya... ¿te estás preocupando por mi? _

_-¡En absoluto, mocoso! _

Sonreí para mi. Parecía que lo que le había dicho, de alguna forma, parecía haber repercutido a su comportamiento aunque lo negase. Se estaba preocupando pero no iba a hacerle caso. Desde que me había alejado de Goenji en su forma de tigre, había detectado la olor de Haruna. Estaba fuera cuando bien sabía y me había asegurado mientras peleaba que estaba dentro del instituto. ¿Por qué habría vuelto a salir? ¿Es que estaba buscando la muerte de nuevo o qué? Fue entonces cuando mis ojos de pantera la localizaron.

_Ahí la tienes... _

_-No vamos a matarla._

_Es todo cuestión de tiempo._

Soltó una risa socarrona al final y no pude evitar enfadarme por lo que lancé un gruñido que, lamentablemente, pudo escuchar Haruna que se irguió por completo. Para entonces, estaba completamente detrás de su espalda y ella estaba por pasar por uno de los muros. Se volteó muy lentamente, temblando por completo cuando cruzamos miradas y me vio delante de ella.

La respiración se le aceleró de forma muy agitada. Su pecho empezó a subir y a bajar debido a que le costaba respirar y se acentuó demasiado por su boca. Se cayó al suelo mientras iba retrocediendo lentamente sin perderme los ojos de encima y yo iba acercándome lentamente, mientras producía unos pequeños gruñidos para nada aterradores pero que dadas las situaciones, a Haruna seguro que todo le parecía peligroso.

-Oh, Dios... voy a morir... - murmuró cerrando fuertemente los ojos. - Voy a morir... Onii-chan...

Como si fuese un gracias, me acerqué a su mejilla y empecé a lamerle la cara, como si fuesen besos o abrazos. Ella se puso toda tensa y abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándome de reojo y sin creerse que la pantera que, le había salvado hacía un poco de ser asesinada por un tigre, estuviese lamiéndola la cara.

-¿C-Cómo...? - continué lamiéndole la cara hasta que terminé por restregar la que seguro era mi enorme cabeza sobre su regazo y buscando su brazo para hacerle ver, que quería que me tocase. Que no iba a hacerle daño.

Porque nunca podría hacerle daño.

-¿E-Estás queriendo que...?

Provoqué un gemido de esos que siempre suenan a "dame mimos" y, lentamente, levantó su temblorosa mano hasta colocarla en mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Me tumbé a su lado cerrando mis ojos rojizos como la sangre y la apoyé entre mis patas disfrutando del contacto de su mano con el pelaje de la pantera.

_Estás haciendo que me toque una humana... esto no te lo perdonaré nunca, Kidou._

Lo ignoré por completo, dejando que el sentido del tacto de aquel animal entrase por cualquier poro que pudiese ser mío. Quería tener ese recuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, si Haruna conocía ya ese lado de mi y no me temía significaba que podía ir ganándome su confianza de alguna manera. Aunque fuese de un animal.

_Oe, Kidou... tenemos compañía..._

-Ha-Haruna...

Esa voz era... Haruna dejó de acariciar mi cabeza enseguida y por puro instinto, me levanté de golpe y me volteé gruñendo a aquella persona.

_¿Y bien? ¿Le matamos? Tienes ganas._

_No._

Ese mocoso de Kogure se encontraba mirando a Haruna con cara de espanto y ésta se incorporó de inmediato colocándose muy cerca de mi cabeza.

-¡Kogure! ¡Estás a salvo! Menos mal pensé que... - puso su mano en mi cabeza para que no le hiciese nada, como si con eso, estuviese diciéndome "él no, es mi amigo".

Kogure me señaló.

-¿Qué haces con esa bestia?

-Bueno, este... - parecía que Haruna no sabía que decirle, aunque obviamente, era algo complicado. Yo tampoco sabría que decir en su situación y eso que tiendo a tener respuestas para todo en todo momento.

-¡¿Cómo que este!? ¡Es una pantera! ¡Es un animal salvaje, Haruna! ¡Asesina a gente! ¡Podría haberte matado en un segundo! - exclamó desesperado.

-Lo dudo mucho... es muy mansa... ¿o eres manso? - preguntó mirándome con cara de duda, lo cual, me parecía bastante gracioso. Hablar con una pantera no es lo que uno suele hacer todos los días, precisamente...

Kogure tuvo un tic en el ojo antes de revolverse la cabeza.

-¡Abre los ojos! ¡Acaba de aparecer de la nada para salvarte y para enfrentarse a un tigre que...!

A medida que hablaba, abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver que había estado presenciando todo y antes de que pudiese terminar ya que dudé en cómo terminaría, solté un pequeño rugido que hizo que ambos dieran un salto del susto y que Kogure retrocediese totalmente asustado.

-¡Vamos, Kogure! No me ha hecho nada, además... ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Lo has visto todo? ¿Has estado viendo...?

-¡Sí! ¡Le ha hecho mucho daño a Terumi! ¿Quién no dice que ha sido esa bestia quien asesinó a tus padres?

_Se te acabó el buen rollo, chaval... déjame volver. Le dejaré sin cabeza._

_He dicho... que no le haremos nada. _

Le respondí esta vez, algo cabreado. No sólo por lo que había dicho Kogure que hizo que Haruna diese un golpe y se alejase de mi de inmediato, mirándome con miedo y con desconfianza, si no porque el tigre no paraba de provocarme y estaba empezando a sentir que me sucumbía y de seguir así...empezaría a tomar el control él. ¿Por qué empezaba a flaquear? ¿Acaso era por qué empezaba a dudar de mi? ¡¿Era eso de lo que se aprovechaba?! Me acerqué a ella cogiendo de su camiseta del uniforme y tirando con poca fuerza para intentar retenerla y que no se fuese con él. Pero Haruna ya no me miraba como hacia unos segundos. Yo solté los mismos gemidos que antes, esta vez con otro significado. "No te vayas, no me dejes".

-¡Deprisa! ¡Vámonos! - exclamó el mocoso cogiendo la mano de Haruna y echando a correr tirando de ella. Ésta volteó un poco a mirarme y cuando desapareció de mi punto de vista, agaché la cabeza, quedándome ahí solo.

-¡Busquemos a Terumi-nii!

Pensaba en Haruna. Pensaba en lo que había logrado hacer con ella siendo aquel monstruo. Pensé en Kogure y terminé en Fudou, Endou y los demás. Pero sobretodo, en Goenji.

Goenji... tenía que buscarlo.

Siempre supe que Goenji me miraba de forma diferente al resto. Era como si hubiese algo en mi que le recordase a algo o a alguien. Y ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba saber que era. Tenía que tener una charla con él sobre su hermana. Saber que fue lo que ocurrió con su hermana y el por qué se sentía culpable. ¿Tan mal podía haber sido cuando ella era un ángel celestial?

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Corría de la mano de Kogure quien me guiaba hasta dentro del instituto. Lo notaba alterado desde que había aparecido aunque no podía ser para menos después de la locura de estar tocando a una pantera que se comportaba como un dulce y cariñoso gatito. Pero, ¿y si Kogure tenía razón? ¿Y si esa pantera, a pesar de parecer mansa, era la culpable de que mis padres hubiesen sido asesinados? ¿Y si era ese monstruo el causante? La imagen de mis padres siendo asesinados, tomaba otra escena. La escena de una pantera atacándoles sin miramientos de forma salvaje. De la misma forma salvaje que cuando había saltado por encima de mi para atacar al tigre que iba a matarme.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Kogure rompiendo esas escenas de mi cabeza, deteniendo el paso cuando llegamos a los pasillos del instituto mirándome con preocupación. - Siento haber sido tan duro antes...

-No te preocupes, Kogure. Está todo bien. Tienes razón... me debo estar volviendo loca, últimamente hago cosas muy raras. - admití, pensando que no sólo era lo de la pantera, era la obsesión que tenía con Kidou y su parecido con mi hermano junto con esa extraña atracción que sentía hacía él.

-Desde que esos chicos llegaron... todo está siendo demasiado extremo. - escuché murmurar de mala gana. - Debe de estar aquí...

Nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la enfermería y Kogure abrió la puerta entrando primero.

-¿Cómo está el herido? - preguntó Kogure.

-Oh, Kogure. - escuché la voz de Terumi-nii dentro.

Cogí aire y lo dejé salir como si estuviese nerviosa antes de entrar dentro. Estaba convencida de que me iba a reprochar por haber ido hacía ahí, por no haberle hecho caso y por casi haber sido asesinada por aquel tigre por mi encabezaría. Pero ya había perdido demasiadas personas en mi vida. Si perdía a Terumi-nii... sería como volver a perder a un hermano. Y no estaba preparada para ello. Si eso llegaba ocurrir, estaba convencida de que no lograría superarlo y acabaría con todo...

Terminé cogiendo el valor de dar unos pasos hacia adelante y entrar. La mirada de Terumi-nii se posó en mi. Aunque no vi enfado ni reproche en ella. Agaché la mirada, sintiéndome de pronto, intimidada por él hasta que escuché un quejido por parte del rubio que al mirarlo, pude ver a Kogure tocando la herida que ese tigre le había provocado en su antebrazo.

-¡Terumi-nii! - exclamé al ver tanta sangre.

Corrí hacia él y levanté la manga para ver la profundidad, viendo que no parecía tan profunda como la sangre tan escandalosa le decía. Terumi-nii rió divertido y apartó el brazo bajando la manga y acariciándome la cabeza.

-Daiyobu. - me dijo. - Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso. - soltó en tono mucho más autoritario.

De nuevo esa intimidación me hizo bajar la cabeza.

-Y tú no vuelvas a hacer esas cosas... ¿¡A quién se le ocurre enfrentarse con un felino así, baka!? ¡Eres un burro! - grité yo, reprochándole a él. Era irónico que pensase que era él quien iba a decirme las cosas y terminase siendo yo quien lo hiciese.

-¿Un burro? - escuché a Kogure por el fondo que seguro cotilleaba toda la enfermería. Como si lo conociese, seguro que se había imaginado a un burro... con la cara de Terumi-nii.

-No podía escapar, era eso o llevarlo dónde estabais todos vosotros. - dijo él como si eso fuese una defensa.

-¡No eres inmortal, Terumi-nii!

Pero entonces, algo en mi cabeza, como si fuese un interruptor me hizo detenerme. Era como si una parte de mi intentase decirme algo que no lograba entender. Sentí un fuerte mareo y me tambaleé llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

-Haruna, ¿estás bien? - escuché decirle a Terumi-nii.

-¡Haruna! - la voz preocupada de Kogure estaba detrás de mi.

El fuerte mareo cesó para pasar un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me quejé terminando por apoyarme en Terumi quien me recibió sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntaba nervioso Kogure. - ¡Está poniéndose blanca!

-Tranquilo, Kogure. Debe de ser de la impresión. - escuché como hablaba tranquilo el rubio.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y miré de reojo a aquel lugar intentando incorporarme.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Terumi? - preguntó el recién llegado que al vernos, mostró una sonrisa. - Vaya, visita.

-Akio-kun, creo que quien necesita tus cuidados ahora es Haruna-chan. - dijo de forma dulce.

-¡Eh! ¡A Haruna la cuido yo! - saltó enseguida Kogure negándose a que Fudou diese un paso hacia mi.

-¡Eh, renacuajo! ¿Crees que vas a impedir que yo esté con ella?

-¡Sí! ¡No me gustas!

-Kogure... - murmuré tomándole del hombro. - Está bien... Fudou es mi amigo.

-¡Este tipo no es amigo de nadie!

-Tuyo seguro que no, renacuajo. - gruñó él mirando a Kogure de mala gana.

-Vamos, vamos, no discutáis. - intervino Terumi con una sonrisa. - ¿Te encuentras mejor, Haruna? - preguntó mientras me acariciaba la cara y retiraba un mechón de mi cabello.

-Sí... no sé que me ha pasado.

-¿Te encontrabas mal? - preguntó Fudou mirándome con bastante curiosidad mezclada con algo que no lograba descifrar. Fuese lo que fuese, me desconcertaba y me inquietaba.

-Tuvo un bajón. - explicó Kogure ayudando a que me sentase en una silla, por si acaso volvía a tener ese extraño mareo y sensación. - Descansa un poco, ¿si?

-Un bajón... ¿eh? Si quieres, puedo darte un caramelo.

-Quieres envenenarla, ¿verdad? Haruna no tomará nada que le des tú.

-Estoy bien, gracias. - dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a Fudou. - Kogure, ¿podrías ir a buscar a los demás?

-Claro... - miró a Terumi. - ¡Te la encargo! Que no se acerque esa cosa sin pelo.

-Lárgate si no quieres que te reviente. - le advirtió Fudou de mala gana.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Los tres vimos como ese mocoso se marchaba por la puerta. _Genial, ¿y ahora qué? _Me preguntaba mientras miraba en silencio a Haruna y a Terumi quienes parecían estar algo ocupados reprochándose algo con la mirada. Supuse que era Haruna quien estaba riñendo al Dios dado que eso de que Terumi hiciese algo... lo veía a años luz.

_Sigo diciendo que a quien se lo tienes que decir, es a Endou._

_¿Y qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué tenemos un problema y que todos están en peligro? No. Con lo poco que sé lo único que voy a hacer es que todo el mundo se asuste y esté a la defensiva. Además, dadas la situación... creo que lo mejor es dejar que ellos se calmen. _

_¿Y crees que te pueda ayudar Terumi?_

_Bueno, él es un ángel celestial... se supone que vigilan todos los lugares del mundo, ¿no? Seguro que debe de saber algo. O sino, podrá ayudarnos. _

_Somos el enemigo, Akio..._

_Esa cosa... es el enemigo, no nosotros. _

Le dije serio, en mis pensamientos una vez más. Mientras mantenía la conversación con la hiena, hice oídos sordos a todo el exterior y mi cabeza volvió a centrarse en lo que, para mí, estaba resultando un problema con el que no contábamos y que podía ser bastante peligrosos. No sólo para nosotros, si no para todos los chicos.

_**Flash back**_

_Lo que fuese que hubiese pasado ahí, estaba llevando a que todo el mundo escuchase gruñidos y rugidos de un animal salvaje. Todos querían ir para allí, así que me vi en la dichosa obligación de retener a todos los alumnos dentro dando un aviso al director. Por suerte, todo "nuestro" entró sin ningún problema y todo aquel alumno que intentaba escaquearse para ver al felino, le mandaba al instituto tras usar un poco de mi coerción. _

_La cosa la tenía un poco más tranquila cuando, pude olfatear un olor que no había escuchado antes. No era humano, tampoco era un ángel. Esa cosa... era una bestia, un demonio. Como lo era yo. Logré localizarlo, encima de una farola con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro mientras no sólo veía la situación de Terumi con Goenji siendo un tigre, si no el instituto. _

_Tenía una enorme mata de pelo castaño lleno de picos y despuntado. La parte de arriba de su cabello, aún así, parecía formar una pequeña cresta. Sus ojos eran bastante claros haciendo que resaltasen con el moreno de su piel. _

_-¡Tú! ¿Quién eres? - exclamé mirándole enfadado._

_Cruzamos una fuerte mirada, intentando ver si nos conocíamos de algún lado. _

_-Me encanta este sitio. - dijo alzando las manos. - ¡Es justo lo que estaba buscando! _

_-¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando, flipado? _

_-Muy pronto... ¡haré realidad mi sueño! Y ni tu ni tus amigos podréis detenerme... - su tono de voz, amenazador me hizo apretar los dientes. ¿Su sueño? ¿De qué estaba hablando? _

_-¡Sea lo que sea, no te lo creas tanto, cabeza de león! - le aseguré apretando después la mandíbula. _

_Soltó una risa socarrona y tras, mostrar una sonrisa lobuna, desapareció de la nada, a una velocidad inhumana. _

_-¿Qué diablos...? - eché a correr hacia la puerta, pero no había rastro ninguno de él. - ¡Vuelve aquí, flipado!_

_¡Después nos centraremos en él, ahora hay que volver!_

_Fue entonces cuando fui en cuestión de segundos a donde se estaba batallando. Detecté una fuerte olor a pantera mezclada con la de Kidou acercarse para allí. Tenía que sacar, fuese como fuese, a Haruna de allí._

_-¡Haruna! - exclamé echando a correr hacia ella, pero para entonces, una enorme pantera saltaba por encima de nosotros, empotrándose contra el tigre. Pero para mi sorpresa, no era una pantera salvaje. Era una pantera... que estaba siendo controlada, por primera vez, por Kidou. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¿Quién era ese tipo...? ¿Y qué quería exactamente? ¿Y de qué sueño estaba hablando? Sonaba a chamusquina. Mi intuición me decía que ese chico iba a traernos muchos más problemas y sangre a todo lo que llevábamos ya por la espalda. Sólo esperaba poder detenerlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

_**Flash Back**_

_Llevaba sin ninguna dificultad a Terumi a la enfermería. Estaba seguro de que después de que Fudou llevase a Haruna con los demás, terminaría volviendo a ver como estaba el chico. Ambos eran muy cercanos, se conocían bastante bien. De hecho, era con el único con el que parecía no tener apenas discusiones como ocurría con nosotros. _

_-¿Estarás bien tú solo? - pregunté mirándole fijamente._

_-Sí... gracias. - pudo ver como miraba sus brazos y sonrió negando con la cabeza. - Soy un ángel, curarán pronto. - me respondió sin necesidad de preguntarle nada._

_-Nee, Terumi... - dije antes de marcharme de allí a controlar la situación. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Que Yuuka no había muerto. _

_-No era una buena idea. Yuuka... nunca superó ese momento. - cruzamos una mirada que hablaba por si sola. - Tiene demasiado miedo a la bestia. _

_-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Quiero decir, yo... la vi morir, no pude transformarla. _

_-Antes de que eso sucediese, había ido a por ella. _

_-¿Lo hiciste antes de que muriese?_

_-Así es. Sabía que terminaría pasando algo así y no podía permitirlo. Yuuka no se lo merecía. - su mirada, me decía que le enfadaba de sobre manera lo que ocurrió en aquel tiempo y decidí no saber nada más. _

_Lo cierto es que yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo en como sucedieron los hechos pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa. No podíamos regresar el tiempo atrás. _

_-Voy a ver como está Goenji y Kidou. No quiero que se maten entre ellos._

_Salí de la enfermería cerrando y dejándolo en la intimidad con sus pensamientos cuando escuché unos gritos de Touko pidiendo ir a por Jousuke. ¿Qué había pasado con Tsunami? Me apresuré a velocidades poco vistas para los humanos y pude ver a Tsunami corriendo por los pasillos. En vez de echar a correr detrás de él, me planté delante en un parpadeo haciendo que frenase de golpe y cayese de culo al suelo. Escuchaba en alguna parte a Touko protestar de querer seguir al peli rosada. _

_-¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! - exclamó con total confianza. _

_-¿Qué haces corriendo? Touko está... _

_-Kogure no está. - abrí los ojos sorprendido. Nos miramos fijamente y creo que llegamos a pensar lo mismo. ¿Y si estaba viendo todo? ¿Y si nos estaba descubriendo? Enseguida, intenté sentir donde estaba ese chico que tanto aprecio tenía por Haruna y lo localicé con Haruna, aunque también estaba con Kidou transformado... pero no veía ningún problema. Sonreí por ello pero entonces, una extraña olor llegó a mi sentido del olfato. - ¿Hueles eso? _

_Tsunami empezó a olfatear también y negó con la cabeza._

_-No, yo no soy como tú._

_-Concéntrate. ¿No notas una energía extraña? ¿Cómo alguien nuevo? _

_Tsunami cerró los ojos y me lo quedé observando durante un rato. Su expresión empezó a hacerse diferente. Estaba seguro de que lo había encontrado._

_-¿Quién es? - eso me lo confirmó._

_-No lo sé... nunca antes lo había olido._

_-Parece uno de los vuestros._

_-No. En mi banda solo somos nosotros. - le aseguré._

_-Entonces, ¿es aliado o enemigo? - me molestaba decir que no lo sabía._

_Vayamos tras él... _

_¿Es peligroso?_

_Esa olor... no me da buena espina, Mamoru. _

_-Tsunami, Kogure está bien. - le dije para tranquilizarlo. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver de quién se trata? - tendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse. _

_-Cla-Claro. - accedió aceptando mi mano e incorporándose. _

_-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Oe, Endou... ¿exactamente, qué estamos buscando en este lugar? - preguntó Tsunami detrás de mi.

-La olor ha desaparecido un poco más atrás, seguro que tiene que haber dado un fuerte salto. La olor tiene que volver... - decía algo preocupado. - ¿Tú sigues sin sentir nada?

-Lo siento. - se disculpó.

El olor que había estado persiguiendo desde que habíamos salido del instituto, había desaparecido de forma misteriosa llegados a un parque. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había podido desaparecer una olor así como así? ¿Y cómo podía no sentirse? Por muy buen salto que hubiese dado, tendríamos que dar con alguna pequeña señal. Con un pequeño rastro, aunque fuese mínimo... pero no había nada.

Y estaba empezando a preocuparme demasiado.

_Tal vez nos hayamos equivocado de camino. Tsunami está aprendiendo poco a poco, quizá..._

-Hemos ido por los únicos sitios posibles. - respondí en voz alta. - Y sé que lo está intentando.

-¿Con quién...? - entonces Tsunami se detuvo al recordar lo de que se podía hablar con la bestia interior. - ¿Qué te dice? - preguntó con cierto miedo.

-Que posiblemente nos hayamos equivocado de camino. - respondí sincero. - Y que a lo mejor como no sabes controlarlo, se te escapa la señal.

-Pero si hemos dado más vueltas que un tonto. - protestó él. - Y no porque sea menos novato se me tiene que escapar. Lo estoy haciendo igual que antes y no hay nada. - musitó decepcionado. - ¿Y si ha volado?

-¿Volar? Está en un cuerpo humano, es imposible que vuele. - dije mirándole con una sonrisa. - Pero gracias por la opción. - agradecí.

_Quizá deberíais desistir y volver al instituto. Las cosas no están para que vosotros vayáis por ahí en busca de alguien que no sabéis cuan de poderoso puede ser._

_Tienes razón, pero aún así... Siento que algo está mal, Cerbero. Algo se acerca... pero no logro saberlo._

_No eres adivino, Mamoru... sea lo que sea, estaremos preparados._

_¿Y si no podemos proteger a la ciudad? ¿Y si mueren más personas?_

_Intentaremos que eso no ocurra, no te preocupes._

-Hey, Endou. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Tsunami tocándome el brazo y mirándome preocupado. - No me estás haciendo ni caso...

-¡Ah, perdona, Tsunami! Hablaba con Cerbero. - me disculpé. - ¿Qué me decías?

-Que no parece que vayamos a encontrar nada. Será mejor que vayamos a ver como están Goenji y Kidou, ¿no?

-Sí, es justo lo que me estaba diciendo él. - dije sonriente. - Vamos.

-Oye, y eso de sentir las cosas de los demás... ¿es normal?

-Sí... es una de las habilidades de ser un ángel celestial.

-Es muy agobiante. - bufó.

-Porque no puedes controlarlo. Terumi te enseñará, no te preocupes. - le aseguré con una sonrisa. - Creo que tiene algún truco. Sólo coméntalo con Terumi cuando puedas.

-Lo haré, gracias. Y por cierto... ¿no debería haber una guerra? En plan, no sé, demonios contra ángeles.

-¿Eh? La hay. - dije como si nada.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Y por qué vosotros os lleváis tan bien!?

-Nos conocemos desde hace más tiempo del que puedas imaginar. ¡Somos amigos!

-¿Y no está prohibido? - preguntó con curiosidad. - ¿No hay castigos ni nada de eso?

-Oh, eso... bueno... a veces.

-¿Cómo que a veces? - noté que se tensaba y se quedaba parpadeante y reí.

-¡Tú tranquilo! No te pasará nada. Nos protegeremos mutuamente. - le tranquilicé rodeando su cuello y acercándome a él. - ¡Jamás dejamos atrás a un amigo! - Tsunami sonrió y y ensanché la mía.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Después de todo aquello, obligué a que el director volviese a hablar por la megafonía e hiciese que todos volviesen a sus casas para calmar el susto ya que intentar dar clases con tanto ajetreo como había en la sala de actos, era una mala idea. Nadie iba a estar centrado en las clases. Seguro que todos estaban asustados y no entenderían nada. Y teníamos que ver como solucionar ese problema. Teníamos que ver que historia inventar para que así el director pudiese decir lo ocurrido y a cualquier pregunta, tuviese una respuesta y no quedase como un mendrugo, aunque, realmente, eso a mi me daba igual. Era un mendrugo.

Pero para todo eso, teníamos que juntarnos y hablar sobre el tema y no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba Endou, no lograba escucharle por ningún rincón del instituto. Kidou y Goenji tampoco estaban, sólo podía contar con Terumi quien estaba recuperándose y estaba con Haruna, la cual parecía tener algún pequeño bajón que para mí, era muy extraño. Pero bueno, todo el mundo tiene bajones ¿no? De todas formas, dudaba de ello. Cuando estuviese a solas con Terumi, tenía que hablar sobre bastantes cosas.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Entré en casa. El olor de Goenij provenía de su habitación así que caminé sin dudar hacia ahí. Al abrir, lo pude observar sentado en la cama, con las manos en su cabeza y sus codos en sus rodillas. Me acerqué lentamente hasta él, aún sintiendo el enfado fluyendo por cara poro de mi piel. Me costaba mucho el controlarme para no hincharme a puñetazos con él. Pero una parte de mi lo entendía. Una parte de mí, estaba de su lado. Si era su hermana esa chica y pensaba que estaba muerta, era normal perder el control sobre uno mismo.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente. - mencioné con voz dura parado delante de él.

-Lo siento. - se disculpó sin moverse ni un centímetro. - De verdad, Kidou, lo siento mucho... no podía controlarlo. Yo no quería atacarla... - se le veía abatido, totalmente afectado y frustrado. - No pude hacer nada... Lo siento.

-¡Deja de disculparte! - alcé la voz molesto. - ¡Sé que no eras tú pero eres el responsable! ¿Crees que eso lo justifica? ¡Si no llego aparecer, hubieses matado a mi hermana!

-...

Solté un suspiro intentando calmarme. No iba a reprocharle eso. No iba a culparle de ello. Por primera vez, había dominado a aquella bestia. Y todo había sido gracias a ese ataque que el tigre y Goenji arremetían contra mi hermana. Respiré profundo y lo miré viendo como se apretaba los labios. Seguro estaba haciéndose daño interiormente él mismo.

-Necesito saber qué pasó con tu hermana. ¿Por qué dijiste que te culpabas de su muerte? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? - pregunté directamente, sin rodeos.

Durante unos minutos, no dijo nada. Y no parecía que fuese a decir nada. Apreté los dientes y cerré mis puños.

-Te estoy hablando, Goenji. - dije cada vez más molesto. - ¿¡Por qué te culpas de su muerte!? ¿Qué paso con tu hermana? - repetí de forma imponente.

Dijo algo que no logré escuchar del todo bien y me acerqué a él, cogiéndole de los hombros.

-¡Goenji! - exclamé alzando un puño para darle un puñetazo.

-Yo la maté... - me miró fijamente a los ojos fijamente y vi un brillo en sus ojos que pronto hicieron que sus lágrimas se formaran y dejaran caer unas cuantas por su rostro. - ¡Yo maté a Yuuka! - gritó con un tono de voz desgarrador y de puro dolor.

Mi fuerza disminuyó y solté sus hombros impactado por sus palabras. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y retrocedí unos pasos impresionado. ¿Goenji había... matado a su propia hermana...? No, eso no era posible...

_Interesante... _

Escuché en mi interior.

-No... no es posible... Tiene que haber algún error. - ¿cómo era posible que precisamente él fuese el asesino de su propia hermana? Siempre había sentido que Goenji estaba demasiado encima de mi respecto al tema con Haruna y que me miraba de una forma "rara" desde que insistía en querer estar con mi hermana y que llegamos allí. Aún así, yo lo admiraba...

-No hay ningún error... - dijo él limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No es posible, ¿¡por qué!? - exclamé sin entender.

-Porque al igual que tú... yo quise estar con mi hermana. - abrí los ojos de sobre manera. Goenji se incorporó y se acercó hasta mí. - Al igual que tú... yo pensé que podría seguir a su lado. Pero estaba equivocado. Y tú también te estás equivocando.

-No... ¡No! - grité dándole un empujón. - ¡Yo no mataría...!

-Nunca a mi hermana. - finalizó él haciendo que me callase y tragase saliva. - "Soy su hermano mayor, por eso voy a protegerla todo", ¿no? Pero cada vez que alguien se acerca a ella, te mueres de celos y te entran unas ganas terribles de matarlos.

-¿Qué...? - estaba asustado porque así era. Yo decía esas mismas cosas. Sentía eso.

-Nadie mejor que yo te entiende, Kidou.

-No. - bajé la cabeza. - No quiero escucharte. ¡No quiero escucharte! - grité agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y empotrándolo contra el armario. - Tú no me entiendes... - musité molesto.

Crucé miradas con Goenji y aún más fastidiado, le solté y me fui de allí, dejando atrás la casa. Me sentía impactado, dolido y no lograba tener nada claro en mi cabeza. Estaba en un estado de shock, por decirlo de alguna manera. No lograba entender como un hermano podía matar a una hermana y peor aún, como podía siquiera insinuar que yo iba a acabar igual.

-¡Kidou! - escuché detrás de mi.

-Endou. - dije con desgana.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Goenji? - me interrogó preocupado mientras se acercaba velozmente hacia mi.

-Está todo controlado. - dije mirando a otro lado. - Este imbécil está en casa.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, él...

-Sé que mató a su hermana.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo acaba de contar. ¿Es verdad?

-Sí... - dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Y tú también piensas que Haruna va a terminar como ella? - quise saber apretando mis puños.

-¿Eso te ha dicho Goenji?

-No me has respondido.

-Si no te controlas, creo que podría ser una... - no dejé que terminase, empecé a irme. - ¡Oe! ¡Pero no dejaremos que eso pase!

Me detuve un momento y miré molesto al frente.

-¿Eso mismo le dijiste a Goenji? - pregunté de forma hiriente hacia el poseedor de Cerbero antes de reanudar mi marcha.

No escuché protestar a Endou en ningún momento pero de pronto, se puso delante de mi, con una mirada decidida.

-Goenji no fue quien la mató, en realidad. - me aparté de su trayectoria y traté de pasar por su lado. Pero Endou me detuvo por el brazo y forcejeé.

-¡Déjame!

-¡Esa es la única verdad! ¡Goenji sólo vio como el tigre acababa con su hermana! - me detuve a mirarlo fijamente y respiré profundo. ¿Y si a mi me pasaba lo mismo que a Goenji...? ¿Y si tenía razón y repetía la historia...? - Sé que tienes miedo de repetir su historia, pero no dejaremos que pase. Ahora somos muchos más y vamos a protegerte a ti y a ella. - dijo convencido. - Si no me crees... entra en su cabeza. Y míralo por tus propios ojos.

-¿Estás diciendo que...?

-Tu historia y la de él, es muy parecida. Goenji se ve reflejado en ti y tú te sientes igual que él tiempo antes de que todo acabase. Esa es la verdad. Por eso tiene miedo de que pierdas el control, por eso te tiene vigilado de esa forma tan extraña. Pero si quieres intentar que sea diferente a aquella vez, quizá viéndolo por tus propios ojos cambies de actitud.

-¿Cambiar de actitud? No seas ridículo, Endou. Yo no...

-Si sigues por este camino. - apretó mi brazo y me acercó a él con la mirada desafiante. - Vas a hacer mucho daño a todos los que nos importan. Y no voy a permitir que lastimes a nadie más, Kidou.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Tras haber dejado el instituto por petición del director. Todos fuimos a casa de Touko quien estaba algo preocupada por Tsunami ya que no había aparecido por el instituto desde que se había ido de la sala de actos. Me preguntaba si estaría bien. Llamé a Shirou-kun para que viniese. Necesitaba verle, abrazarle y que estuviese conmigo en esos momentos. Aún me sentía extraña, como si algo dentro de mi, hubiese reaccionado ante lo sucedido con la pantera, o en la enfermería. No era un bajón normal, al menos, no lo había sentido así... Y me preocupaba pero prefería pensar en otra cosa. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme de otra cosa más.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué son esas caras tan largas? - exclamó Rika dando golpecillos en la espalda a Touko intentando animarla. - ¡Parece que sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ya está controlado!

-Pero no entiendo como ha podido suceder algo así. - dijo preocupado Tachimukai.

-Yo no entiendo porque ese idiota de Jousuke se fue con lo que había afuera. - dijo Touko mirando el suelo.

-¡Seguro que está bien! - le animó la morena.

De pronto, el timbre de la casa sonó y todos nos volteamos para ver de quien se trataba. Con la casa tan grande que tenía Touko y siendo su padre quien era, eso de tener que esperar a ver quien cruzaba la puerta era algo que siempre nos tenía en vilo a todos. La puerta se abrió y sonreí al ver a Shirou-kun. Me incorporé y eché a correr muy contenta de verla.

-¡Shirou-kun! - salté encima de él abrazándolo y enseguida sentí sus brazos rodearme.

-¿Estás bien? Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado. Es de lo único que se habla ahora por todos los sitios. - me preguntó besándome la mejilla sin soltarme. - ¿Y vosotros?

-Estamos sanos y salvos, por suerte. - escuché a Kogure.

Sentí que ese comentario iba con segundas intenciones y me separé un poco, apoyándome en él y viendo a los chicos. Miré a Kogure deseando que no dijese nada. ¿Cómo se tomarían los chicos que hubiese estado tocando a una pantera como si fuese una mascota? Sentí como Shirou-kun me abrazaba y se acercaba a mi oído rodeándome la cintura.

-No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste más. - escuché en un susurro en su oído. - Por favor. No lo hagas más.

-¿Cómo lo sabes...? - pregunté sorprendida. Si Kogure no le había dicho nada... ¿cómo podía haber llegado eso a sus oídos?

-Eso no importa. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo. - me volvió a pedir de forma suplicante.

-Lo siento... - me disculpé llevando mis manos a las suyas que me rodeaban. - Pero pensar en perder a Terumi-nii...

-Entonces sabes perfectamente, como me siento. - susurró en mi oído, acercándome más hacia él.

_Shirou-kun... gomen. _Pensé en esos instantes, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su cercanía y su calidez. Me volteé y lo abracé rodeando su cuello.

-Lo siento. - me disculpé.

De nuevo, el timbre volvió a escucharse. Shirou-kun y yo fuimos junto con los demás cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y sólo un pequeño trozo como para poder ver con un ojo. Nos quedamos mirando la puerta extrañados y ladeé la cabeza.

-¿Quién es? - pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

-Touko, ¿estás muy enfadada? - la voz de Tsunami al otro lado de la puerta hizo que la chica se levantase de golpe. Seguro que estaba emocionada, pero el susto que había tenido durante toda esa hora y media, había tenido lo suyo.

Touko abrió de golpe la puerta y Tsunami se asustó cayendo al suelo de culo y negando con una mano mientras se apoyaba con la otra.

-¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Lo hice sin pensar! ¡Yo...! - de pronto vimos como Touko se lanzaba encima de él y lo abrazaba fuerte.

-¡Eres un idiota...! - se incorporó y le golpeó en el pecho. - ¡Idiota!

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y apreté la mano de Shirou-kun mirándole de reojo y viendo que me miraba con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a él y le besé suavemente en los labios.

-Te quiero. - susurré entre sus labios con una sonrisa.

Necesitaba decírselo.

-¡Te dije que ese idiota aparecería tarde o temprano! - exclamó Rika.

-¡Tsunami! Menos mal. - dijo Tachimukai cuando regresaba con Touko de la mano.

-Venga, venga, no pensaréis que soy tan tonto como para meterme dentro de la boca del lobo, ¿verdad? - rió llevándose la mano libre a la nuca y riendo.

-Tratándose de ti, te veo saltando de un precipicio con piedras puntiagudas debajo. - bufó Touko hinchando las mejillas.

-¿¡Eh!? - exclamó él mientras que todos los demás reíamos viendo su cara al escuchar eso. - ¿De verdad pensáis eso de mi? ¡Jo! Menudos amigos.

-Pero lo digo con cariño. - parecía querer arreglarlo Touko apegándose a él con una sonrisa y besando su mejilla. - Sabes que te quiero. - dicho esto, la reacción de Tsunami fue sonrojarse como un tomate.

-¡Parece un tomate! - se burló Kogure echándose a reír.

-¡Repite eso! - se defendió el peli rosa yendo a por él.

Ambos empezaron a correr por toda la habitación mientras nos reíamos y Touko negaba con la cabeza. Todos pensábamos igual; Tsunami era un caso pero nos gustaba tal cual. Sobre todo, a una en particular.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Durante un par de horas, después del encuentro con Endou había estado pensando en lo referente a Goenji y su situación con su hermana Yuuka. En lo que Goenji me había dicho, en el dolor de sus palabras, en sus lágrimas. Y esa frase de Endou de que Goenji no había sido en realidad. Entendía el sentimiento de ser controlado por ese demonio interior en el que estábamos. Ver que hacían daño y no poder hacer nada, excepto verlo por los mismos ojos en los que estaba viendo el mismo que asesinaba haciéndote creer, de alguna manera, que eras tú.

Las preguntas de si era cierto de que nuestros casos se parecían demasiado, me atormentaban. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si de verdad Goenji era el único que de verdad me entendía? Jugueteé con mis manos mientras miraba como el columpio se mecía con un niño de unos cinco años y una chica un poco más mayor que él le empujaba. ¿Era posible que yo pudiese obsesionarme hasta tal punto de...?

_No, no, no, no. _

_Oh, si. Estoy convencido de que sí._

_No la mataré. Y tú menos._

Se echó a reír como si hubiésemos contado un chiste.

_Yo soy tú... aunque me reviente. _

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Tenía razón. No podía matarle. Porque estábamos ligados a una misma vida. Pero por eso mismo, tenía que conseguir dominarlo, controlarlo. Si perdía el control y me dominaba, podía matarla.

_¿No te interesa saber qué pasó en realidad? Porque sería divertido ver tu futuro._

_¿Es que no te cansas de ser así?_

Me levanté de allí y me dirigí en busca de una cosa que necesitaría. Si iba a hablar con Goenji, necesitaba saberlo de buena mano y no por medio de palabras. La culpabilidad hablaría y no contaría toda la verdad, sólo lo que él pensaba respecto al tema y si Endou tenía razón y no lo había hecho él, entonces eso ya sería algo erróneo pues soltaría lo que ya me había dicho; Yo la maté.

Tras media hora después, fui a casa. Al parecer, estaban Fudou y Endou también. Abrí la puerta y vi a Endou y a Fudou mirándose de una forma bastante importante. No sabría decir exactamente si era desafiante o era de cómplices, fuese lo que fuese, algo estaban tramando.

-¿Qué pasa? - quise saber.

-Nada. - dijo Fudou cruzado de brazos en su esquina favorita sin apartar sus ojos de Endou. - ¿Y tú? ¿No has ido a ver a Haruna-chan?

Me molestó que la llamase de esa forma y negué con la cabeza.

-He pasado por la casa de Touko y desde fuera he escuchado que está con todos los demás. Es mejor así, que se relajen. - respondí yo aunque me moría por estar con ella, esa era la verdad. Pero tenía que averiguar otras cosas. - Tengo que hablar con Goenji. - dije mirando a Endou.

-Yupi. - ironizó Fudou alzando una mano como victoria pero de forma burlona. - Más drama.

-Fudou. - le reprendió Endou.

-Ya me callo. - gruñó el poseedor de la hiena.

-Voy a preparar algo. - dije acercándome a la cocina.

Cogí un par de tazas y preparé algo de té, poniendo en la de Goenji una buena cantidad de somnífero, para así poder hacer que durmiese, meterme en sus pensamientos y hacer que soñase con lo sucedido desde un principio. Cogí una bandeja, lo puse y salí en busca de la habitación de Goenji.

-No sabía que te iba ese rollo, Kidou. - bromeó con una sonrisa pícara Fudou.

Le miré de mala manera y continué mi camino. Me mordí la lengua para no responderle, pero ganas, no me faltaban.

Llamé a la puerta antes de entrar y me dio paso. Cuando entré, lo vi tumbado en la cama y me miró de reojo sin moverse.

-Perdona por lo de antes, yo...

-No importa. - dijo secamente.

-Te he traído algo de té, supongo que llevas sin tomar nada desde que te levantaste esta mañana. - mencioné mientras se sentaba en la cama. Coloqué la bandeja encima de la cama y me senté al lado quedando ésta en el medio. - Quiero que me cuentes más. Sobre lo que pasó... Necesito saberlo.

-Aunque lo sepas... no vas a poder detener lo que tiene que pasar. - me molestó que dijese eso, como si supiese que mi destino y el de Haruna ya estaba hecho. Como si no se pudiese cambiar.

-Puede que pueda cambiarlo. Pero necesito saberlo. - insistí cogiendo la taza de Goenji y acercándosela. - Por favor. - volví a insistir, en forma de súplica.

Goenji cogió la taza y me miró fijamente antes de empezar a beber despacio. Si todo salía tal y como tenía controlado en cosa de poco tiempo, caería redondo en la cama y podría actuar sin ningún tipo de problemas. Cogí mi taza y lo imité mientras esperaba que hablase o se durmiese, cualquiera me valía ya que terminaría de la segunda forma de todas formas.

-¿Qué quieres saber? - preguntó dejando el té encima de la bandeja. - ¿El cómo llegué a matarla? - dijo con la mirada triste.

-Sí. ¿Qué te llevó a hacerlo? - pregunté, ganando tiempo.

-La obsesión se adueñó de mi. Antes de ella, cayeron muchos más...

-¿Cómo que cayeron muchos más? ¿Mataste?

-Sí. Mataba pensando que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella. - dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. - Pero me equivocaba. Y me di cuenta tarde. Me di cuenta cuando... ya no estaba.

¿Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor cuando mataba? ¿Y a quién mataba...? ¿Y ella lo sabría? ¿Sabía que era un monstruo? Y... ¿cómo llegó a ser él...?

-¿Por qué pensabas que estabas haciendo lo mejor para ella? - quise preguntar, viendo como los ojos de Goenji empezaban a cerrarse debido al peso. Quedaba poco...

-Porque... la quería conmigo. - dijo con voz adormilada. - ¿Qué me está...? - pero antes de que pudiese terminar, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se meció para adelante frenándolo para que no golpeara la bandeja. Lo eché hacia atrás y quité la bandeja de medio. Lo acosté bien y me quedé sentado a su lado...

Era la hora de saber y conocer los misterios y la verdadera historia de lo que pasó, que había detrás de todo aquello. El por qué Goenji se culpaba y por qué Yuuka huía de esa forma tan asustada de su propio hermano.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	9. El pasado del emperador

_¡Hola, hola! Como ya os dije en el song fic que subí en noche vieja/navidad, estaba con el capi y ¡aquí está!. ¡Espero que os guste! Es algo más largo que los demás así que espero que lo disfrutéis más __y os guste mucho ^^ No tengo mucho más que decir, excepto que muchas gracias por seguirlo, por esos comentarios que me dejáis en cada capítulo... y por vuestros ánimos. ¡De verdad que os adoro! Más abajo del todo, pondré las explicaciones de algunas palabras por si hay dudillas y nada más. Nos vemos en el cap 10, ¿eh? _

_¡Aprovechando las fechas, aprovecho para desearos unas felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo!_

_*/*/*/*/*/*_

**9.**

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

De repente me vi sumido en unos ambientes totalmente diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado. No se parecían en absoluto ni siquiera, a cuando yo morí y me convertí en un demonio que en cuanto todo lo que me atase a la humanidad desapareciese, me convertiría en alguien "sin corazón". ¿En dónde estaba? No tenía ni idea. Estaba metido en una especie de jardín, si es que podía llamarse así. Podía ver un enorme árbol con flores de color rosa, quizá era un frondoso cerezo de una época pasada pues de esos tipos de árboles tan grandes, no se veían en el día de hoy. Al girarme, me encontré con ¿un templo? ¿una casa? Realmente no tenía ni idea qué era, pero era enorme. Eran de esas casas antiguas que sólo se podían ver en fotos o en internet. Tenía varios edificios casi juntos, puertas, grandes ventanas... y todo era de madera.

¿Estos eran los pensamientos de Goenji cuando pensaba en su hermana? ¿Esto era... dónde él vivía? ¿Su época? ¿Sus recuerdos?

De pronto, en mitad de aquel enorme silencio, escuché unos pasos y al dirigir mi mirada en el lugar vi como una persona se acercaba a paso no muy rápido. Sus ropajes eran tal y como eran de una época muy antigua. Era un kimono azul con el _halkama*_ blanco. Las mangas eran anchas y largas, tanto que tapaban sus manos. Aunque terminó juntándolas haciendo que las mangas pareciesen estar unidas. Su cabello, lo tenía bastante largo, sus mechones rubios lisos caían por los lados de la cara. Ante la cercanía que iba tomando, comprobé de quien se trataba.

-Goenji. - dije sin poder evitarlo cuando pasó por delante de mi. A lo que vi una coleta por detrás de su cabello, recogiéndolo sutilmente. Definitivamente, tenía melena que jamás pensé que Goenji pudiese haber tenido teniendo en cuenta que siempre lo conocí con el cabello de punta y corto. - ¿Qué está...?

El mencionado continuó andando por delante de mi. Era normal que no me viese, yo sólo veía todo desde fuera, como siempre. Es por eso que empecé a seguirlo mientras lo evaluaba. Sus ropas, su peinado e incluso, algunas de sus facciones, eran diferentes. Era como si tuviese alguno años menos a los que estaba acostumbrado a verle. ¿Podría tener unos trece? ¿catorce? Debíamos de estar en un tiempo muy atrás, sin duda alguna.

De pronto, empecé a sentir una fuerte presión en mi cuerpo. Como si el estar allí me estuviese haciendo daño. Caí al suelo agarrándome la cabeza la cual empezó a doler de forma taladradora.

-¡Ah! - me quejaba. Me dejé caer hacia adelante, apoyando mi frente en el frío verde. - ¡¿Qué está pasando!? - dije en voz alta, como si alguien pudiese responderme. Intenté volver a la realidad, pero no me dejaba. Sin embargo, sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a hacerse pesado y un fuerte dolor subía por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Esto duró unos pocos minutos. Después cesó... y me volví a incorporar. - ¿Qué demonios está pasando...? - me pregunté algo confundido.

Corrí a alcanzar a Goenji cuando, al ponerme a su lado, sentí un golpe de frente. Como si hubiese un barrera y sentí como si fuese absorbido...

...al cuerpo de Goenji...

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

Era el único sitio al que tenía que buscar. De seguro, Yuuka se encontraba jugando en algún árbol como solía hacer últimamente. Tenía las ganas de jugar y no era para menos, tenía cinco años, ¿qué niña no le apetece saltarse las normas aunque sea un poco? Por mucho que Padre lo intentase y por mucha educación que tuviese, era normal que quisiese actuar como le correspondía. Como una niña. A pesar de que tuviese buen estar, el hecho de que tuviese cinco años era algo que tenía que salir de vez en cuanto. Cinco años no eran diez, ni quince, y mucho menos veinte.

-¿Yuuka? - dije alzando la voz, mirando alrededor.

-¡Onii-chan! - escuché a la lejanía. Miré en dirección a donde venía la voz y la vi subida a una rama sentada mientras movía sus piernas y me enseñaba un ramo de flores de cerezo. - ¡Onii-chan! ¡Mitte*!

Sonreí ligeramente y me aproximé al árbol donde se encontraba.

-Deja de moverte tanto, vas a caerte. - le avisé algo preocupado mientras no le quitaba los ojos.

-¡No! ¡No me caeré! - exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entonces vi como se escurría y se iba para atrás. Reaccioné rápido, o eso es lo que creía. Me abalancé hacía ella para agarrarla pero una sombra se cruzó por delante de mi y alguien la atrapó antes que yo cayendo de pie en el suelo y con mi hermana en sus brazos. Ese tipo, la había salvado y ella le abrazaba fuerte, aliviada por haber aparecido en esos momentos.

-Por poco. - dijo el chico mientras sonreía a mi hermana. - ¿Estás bien?

Era de cabellos castaños, ojos claros y piel clara. Iba vestido con un kimono de color azul marino y con un halkama de color azul claro.

-Gracias a ti. - dijo ella abrazándole fuerte. - ¡Gracias, héroe!

Esas palabras me dolieron como si me estuviesen acuchillando. Que le llamase héroe a él... era algo que no me gustaba, algo que me reventaba por dentro y que me molestaba de sobre manera. Me quedé ahí parado, como un completo idiota. Observando como mi hermana y ese chico hablaban. Ni siquiera presté atención de lo que hablaban. Las palabras de "¡Gracias, héroe!" se taladraban en mi cabeza como si fuese una taladradora. Una fuerte presión empezó a formarse en mi pecho, ignoraba lo que fuese. Lo importante era saber que Yuuka estaba bien. Estaba a salvo. Porque era lo importante, era lo que más me preocupaba. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano mayor es el que debe cuidar a su hermana, el que debe protegerla...

-¿Quién sois? - pregunté yo acercándome a ellos.

-¡Es un héroe, onii-chan! - exclamó ella con una sonrisa. Yo se la devolví, aunque tenía ganas de reventar a golpes a ese tipo cuando me miró y me dedicó una mirada que no sabía muy bien como tomarla.

-Kurosawa Suguru. - dijo él extendiendo su mano hacia mi mientras tenía en su otro brazo a mi hermana. Tsk, ¿qué no iba a soltarla o qué? Se la correspondí y ejercí algo de fuerza en su mano. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron de forma rápida y clara.

-Suéltela ya, ¿no? Está a salvo. - dije yo, claramente molesto.

-Eso tendrá que decírselo a la señorita, ¿no cree? Ella dirá si quiere bajar o no. - me desafió con la mirada y eso me molestó aún más.

-Yuuka, baja. No molestes al muchacho.

-¡Estoy bien! Me gusta Suguru-kun.

Me sentí como si me hubiesen dado un par de puñetazos y pisoteado con un carro de caballos. Me quedé con cara de gilipollas frente a esa sonrisa victoriosa del castaño y apreté fuertemente los puños. Ese tipo no me gustaba nada, me provocaba un fuerte enfado. Me daban ganas de darme de golpes con él hasta que uno de los dos no pudiese levantarse. Y tenía claro que ese no iba a ser yo.

-Me alegra oír eso, Yuuka-sama. - dijo él cargándola mejor en sus brazos. - ¿Le apetece si después vamos a dar un paseo?

-¿Juntos? - dijo ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Claro.

-¿Y me protegerá como ahora?

-Yo siempre la voy a proteger. - dijo él para rematar mis sentimientos.

Esto era el colmo. Sentía como un ardor subir desde mi estómago hasta pasar por mi pecho. No podía soportar escuchar esas palabras de alguien así, de alguien que no conocía. De un desconocido como lo era él. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, intentando mantener el tipo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué narices eran esos sentimientos que tanto me estaban doliendo? Era como si me estuviesen quemando vivo pero por dentro.

_Yo soy quién la va a proteger siempre... ¡NO TÚ! _Yuuka sonrió y bajó al suelo. Corrió hacia a mi y me cogió de las manos tirando de mi pero yo no apartaba mis ojos negros de los de él. Le estaba odiando y sólo conocía su nombre. Pero me bastaba eso e incluso menos para odiarle como jamás pensé que podría odiar a alguien. Ese tipo quería llevarse lo único por lo que yo estaba ahí. Estaba ahí por ella, por mi hermana. Y ese simplón sin ser nadie quería quitarmela. Y yo eso, no iba a permitirlo.

-Si me disculpan. El emperador está esperándome. - comentó Kurosawa haciendo una reverencia y empezando a alejarse.

-¡Onii-chan! - escuché gritarme a Yuuka y bajé mi mirada a ella. - ¡Por fin me haces caso! Te estoy llamando desde hace un rato... ¿estás bien?

-Sí. - mentí.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - pregunté yo agachándome y cogiéndola de la cintura. - ¿Por qué voy a estar enfadado contigo, eh?

-Porque ese chico quiere estar conmigo. - dijo ella poniéndome morro y mirándome algo avergonzada. - ¿Crees que puede ser mi prometido?

¿Prometido? ¿Por qué hablaba de prometidos? Entonces recordé que Padre había estado hablando de compromisos arreglados durante unos días. ¿Podía ser él uno de esos pretendientes que pidió ir a buscar? No me lo podía creer. ¿De verdad quería casar a Yuuka, a mi Yuuka, con cualquiera sólo para hacer pactos de no atacar y de ser "hermanos" entre los reinos? Me negaba a ello. Tenía que impedirlo como diese lugar. Sólo de pensarlo, sentía que me hervía la sangre.

_¿Quieres impedir que ese tipo sea algo de tu hermana?_

Escuché en mi interior y asentí con la cabeza, sin comprender muy bien como hablar con esa bestia que ahora anidaba en mi interior. Esa bestia que yo era en realidad.

-¿Tú también lo piensas? Es guapo. - dijo la niña ruborizándose un poco. - ¿A ti te gusta, onii-chan? - siguió hablándole la niña sin ser consciente de que no era con ella con quién estaba hablando, si no con otra persona.

_Déjamelo a mi, entonces... tú sólo prepara una cacería para conocerle mejor._

¿Quién quiere conocerle? Eso me hizo solar una risa tonta y Yuuka me miró confusa. ¿De verdad hablaba en serio? ¿Ir a conocerle mejor? Estaba loco.

_Tú hazlo. Te aseguro que ese ya no querrá casarse con nadie..._

_¿Y por qué lo vas a hacer?_

_Porque es lo que queremos los dos._

_¿Y qué ganas tú impidiendo la boda de mi hermana? _

_A mi la boda de tu hermana, me da igual, Goenji._

_Entonces... ¿qué es lo que te mueve? ¿Por qué harías eso por mi? _

Pero no me quiso responder, o eso creía porque no me dijo nada. No parecía que quisiese seguir en contacto conmigo en esos momentos. No hasta que hiciese lo que me había pedido. Miré a Yuuka que me cogía de la cara con cuidad y yo le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Onii-chan?

-Está todo bien, Yuuka. No te preocupes. - dije yo dándole un beso en la frente fuertemente. - Ahora tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas pero... después paso a recogerte, ¿te apetece? Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¡Sí! - exclamó rodeando mi cuello y abrazándome. - Te estaré esperando...

Me bastaban esas tres pequeñas palabras. Con esa dulce voz. Con ese susurro en mi oído para sentir como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba y todo el enfado que sentía, se apagaba al igual que el fuego cuando le echas agua. Le correspondí el abrazo y le besé la mejilla con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ahora ve adentro y ten cuidado. - tal y como le había dicho, me obedeció y se metió dentro.

Entonces me incorporé y miré hacia el tejado donde había un chico de unos diecisiete años con una banda en su cabeza, de cabellos castaños y una sonrisa ensanchada en su rostro.

-¿Sabes que no eres nada desapercibido?

-No me gusta serlo. - admitió él riéndose. Bajó de un salto y se acercó a mi. - ¿Estás bien? Te he visto aguantando desde ahí arriba.

-Estoy bien. - dije de forma automática. - Gracias por preocuparte, Endou. - le agradecí.

-De nada. Estoy aquí por ti, Goenji. Si necesitas algo...

-Si, lo necesito. - le cogí del brazo y miré a mi alrededor, por si algún sirviente pasaba por allí pero no olía a nadie. Solo a Endou. - He hablado con la cosa de dentro.

-¿Con tu tigre?

-Si. - Endou me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Me ha dicho que me acerque a Kurosawa y que lo conozca más yendo de caza con él. Que evitaríamos la boda...

-No lo hagas. - dijo rápidamente mirándome fijamente y de forma seria. - No le hagas caso, Goenji. No puedes hacerle caso.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Ese tipo posiblemente sea el prometido de Yuuka!

-¡Son cosas de la vida! - exclamó él.

-¡¿Qué cosas de la vida ni que leches!? Endou, yo debería estar muerto y aquí estoy, ¿no?

-...

-Tiene cinco años. Casarse es de locos...

-No es algo que no sea normal, Goenji. Y más si sois familia tan noble como ser el futuro emperador. Lo extraño es que tú no estés casado.

-Conseguí que mi padre me dejase decidir con quién o cómo siempre y cuando él esté en cuerpo vida.

-Bueno, eso de en cuerpo vida... - dijo Endou con cierto retintín divertido. - Me da a mi que no, ¿eh? Y más después de lo que hizo.

-Me da igual, Endou. - dije mirando fijamente al que me había dado la segunda oportunidad de poder estar junto a mi hermana. - No voy a tolerar que haga tratos con la vida de mi hermana. - dije tajante y pasando por su lado dando por terminada la conversación.

-Pero Goenji... - intentó detenerme agarrándome del brazo. Yo me solté y lo miré desafiante.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! - exclamé molesto. - No entiendes nada, Endou. Voy a hacerle caso...

-Te vas a arrepentir de eso, Goenji. - dijo con cierto deje de pena.

-Podré vivir con ello, estoy seguro. - no tenía ni idea de por qué me decía eso. Endou tendía a hablar en clave y no lograba seguirle el paso. Al menos, en esos momentos no lograba imaginarme nada de lo que pudiese ocurrir en un futuro, en esa cacería preparada.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Habían pasado unas horas desde que había aparecido Kurosawa, desde el enfado y desde aquella conversación con Endou. Éste terminó por marcharse. No sabía a dónde, ni con quién. Mantenía muchos secretos. Y ni siquiera tenía claro si terminaría yendo con él en algún momento de mi vida. Porque estaba seguro que estaba esperando por ese momento, a parte de para ayudarme o protegerme como él decía cuando le preguntaba. Había hablado con algunos de mis sirvientes para que organizasen una cacería para la mañana siguiente tal y como me había sugerido el animal que llevaba dentro mientras que había estado esperando a que Kurosawa saliese de la reunión con mi padre.

-¿Espera por algo, Goenji-sama? - preguntó uno de los hombres de mi padre.

-Espero a que termine la reunión del emperador. Gracias, puede retirarse. - dije de forma educada.

-Pero el señor hace un buen rato que está solo...

-¿Cómo? ¿Y Kurosawa? ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue con Yuuka-sama cuando salió...

_¿¡CÓMO!? _Me incorporé de golpe y me dirigí directo a por él notando como de nuevo, esas ganas de acabar con ese simplón se esparcía como la pólvora por cualquier centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-¿A dónde fueron? - dije con cierto tono pacífico, dentro de lo que cabía.

-No lo sé...

-¡He dicho que a dónde fueron! - alcé la voz.

-N-No lo sé, señor... - de pronto lo empotré contra la pared agarrándolo del brazo y sentí como dolía la boca y es por el hecho de que unos colmillos salían de mi boca. La cara de aquel hombre se puso blanco.

-¿Q-Qué demonios...? - logró articular.

-¡QUÉ DONDE SE HA LLEVADO A MI HERMANA! - grité viendo como de mis manos, salían unas garras que se atravesaban en el cuello del hombre que empezaba a sangrar. La olor que ésta producía, sólo me motivó a más... y cuando iba a satisfacer mis deseos, la puerta del despacho de Padre, se abrió y yo solté de golpe al hombre sintiendo como mi cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Todo bien, Goenji? - escuché detrás de mi.

Me volteé lentamente ocultando mis manos detrás de mi cuerpo y le hice una reverencia viendo de reojo como el hombre caía al suelo con las manos en los cuellos y con cara horrorizada. Padre logró verlo y se acercó lentamente, mirándome de soslayo. Yo me aparté y lo miré de forma desagradable viéndole con esas ropas de emperador que me ponían enfermo. No se merecía ser el emperador de nada. No después de haber llevado a su propio hijo a la muerte.

-¿Qué ha pasado...? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Lo que debería hacer contigo. - solté sin poder morderme la lengua.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo Padre levantándose y mirándome como si no supiese de qué hablaba cuando ambos lo sabíamos muy bien.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien. - dije pasando por su lado. - Vas a arrepentirte de todo, Padre. - le amenacé en su oído antes de alejarme de aquellos pasillos, de aquella enorme casa y en busca de el olor de Yuuka y de ese idiota que iba a terminar bajo tierra como siguiese pretendiendo de esa manera tan descarada a mi hermana de tan sólo cinco años.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Logré encontrarlos después de dar bastantes vueltas por el reino con los guarda espaldas siguiendo muy de cerca. De seguro ahora tenían órdenes de que estuviesen pendientes de mi y que cualquier cosa, no dudasen en hacerme algo para detenerme. Mi padre bien sabía que algo raro pasaba conmigo pues me había llevado directo a la muerte y había vuelto aparentemente en perfecto estado. Aunque, bien era cierto que era debido a lo que Endou había hecho conmigo. Después de todo lo que pasé para encontrarlos, los localicé en el establo. Yuuka le enseñaba los caballos que teníamos y me apoyé en la puerta enorme de éste observándolos aunque, mejor dicho, a él le estaba haciendo polvo con la mirada.

-¿Molesto? - interrumpí en cuanto vi como Yuuka estar demasiado cómoda con ese tipo.

-¡Onii-chan! - exclamó ella sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, Goenji-sama. - dijo él mirándome molesto.

-Yuuka, ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento? Quisiera hablar con él a solas.

-¿Y no puedo escuchar? - preguntó ella mirándome con esos enormes ojos que tanto me gustaban.

-Anda, ve cómo los adiestran. - le insistí.

-¡Vaaaaale! - accedió. Pero antes de que se fuese, le dio un tirón de manga a Kurosawa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Provocó que arrugase la nariz y pusiese un gesto raro en la cara, lo sabía porque en cuanto nos quedamos solos, el chico me miró y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Ocurre algo, Goenji-sama? - dijo con cierto tono irónico que me sacó de quicio.

-¿Qué está haciendo? - quise saber acercándome a él.

-No le entiendo.

Lo hacía y me estaba tomando como un tonto.

-Mi hermana sólo tiene cinco años... ¿qué pretende con ella?

-Sólo conocerla. - dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. - Mejor saber con quien va a casarse que se presente el día de la boda y no saber de él, ¿verdad?

-Vos no vais a a casaros con ella. - dije tajante.

-No es eso lo que hablé con vuestro padre, el emperador.

Apreté la mandíbula y mis manos se formaron en un puño. Se mordió el labio intentando no decir algo que no correspondía y lo miré desafiante tal y como él parecía estar mirándome desde un principio. Este tipo no me gustaba nada. Jamás había sentido ese odio hacia alguien.

-Si Padre lo dice... - murmuré pensando en lo que me había dicho hacia un rato el animal. - Tendré que conocerle yo también. Creo que no empezamos con buen pie. - le tendí la mano como si eso fuese un fin de los malos rollos. - ¿Aceptaría una cacería mañana por la mañana a modo de disculpas?

El muchacho sonrió y aceptó mi mano. Las estrechamos sin separar de mirarnos y asintió.

-Acepto.

-¡Onii-chan! - exclamó Yuuka entrando corriendo. - ¡Ya está oscureciendo! Deberíamos volver. - pidió abrazando mis piernas. - Suguru-kun, ¿le volveré a ver mañana?

-Por supuesto. - dijo él agachándose y acariciando su cabeza. Apreté los dientes mirando a otro lado. Ver que otra persona se acercaba tanto a ella y le hacía lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a hacer y a tratarla de la forma en la que yo la trataba, me venía demasiado grande. - Mañana le traeré un regalo y todo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Y qué será?

-Si se lo digo, ya no será un regalo.

Miré hacia los dos y vi como Kurosawa le sonreía mientras que Yuuka se reía un poco ante esa mirada. Le cogí de la mano y miré fijamente al pretendiente de mi hermana.

-Nosotros nos vamos. Y debería hacer lo mismo. - dije de forma seria.

Salimos de allí y acompañaron a Kurosawa hacia la puerta de salida mientras yo me dirigía con Yuuka hacia sus aposentos. Con dos hombres detrás de nosotros, a una distancia prudente. Íbamos de la mano y en silencio. Me sentía reemplazado, molesto, pensar en como se comportaban estando juntos y que prefería estar con él a conmigo, hacía que unos sentimientos que no había experimentado nunca creciesen en mi interior. Ni siquiera podía describirlo... simplemente, me frustraba de mala manera.

-Onii-chan... - rompió el silencio y la miré de reojo. - ¿Me perdonas?

Me detuve en seco y me agaché hasta ella.

-Yuuka... ¿sabes lo que significa que Kurosawa vaya a ser tu marido?

-Padre dice que estaré con él para siempre...

-¿Y tú quieres?

-No lo sé... pero es mi deber, onii-chan...

Agaché la cabeza al escuchar como me decía que era su deber. Su obligación... ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Yo no quería que ella pensase de esa manera.

-¿Y si no lo fuese? - pregunté, como si fuese un juego. - Si pudieses elegir con quien estar para siempre, ¿lo querrías?

-No sé, si lo conozco más a lo mejor ¡me gusta!

Jugueteé con el kimono rosa de Yuuka y me agarré un poco a los pliegues de ello, algo decepcionado por eso.

-¿Te molesta? - preguntó cogiendo mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos. Cogí sus manos y las besé. Me incliné a su frente y deposité un beso.

-Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, Yuuka... yo voy a estar ahí siempre, ¿vale? - ella soltó una risa dulce y se abrazó a mi.

-¡Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo!

-Lo sé. - dije yo con una sonrisa triste, aprovechando que no me veía y correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Aunque hubiese dicho eso. Yo no quería que se casase con nadie. Me molestaba de forma exagerada, quizá. Pero no podía retener todo aquello.

-Vamos, que ahora mismo toca cenar y a dormir. - le recordé.

-¡Sí!

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

No podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño. Me quedé con la mano en mi nuca y mirando hacia el techo. ¿Qué pretendía aquel animal impidiendo la boda de mi hermana? Y algo mucho más pasaba por mi cabeza, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué Endou me había pedido que no lo hiciese? ¿Por qué me dijo que me arrepentiría? Tenía demasiadas dudas en mi interior, estaba bastante confuso y no sabía que hacer.

_¿Estás dudando?_

No pude evitar levantarme de golpe, sorprendido por volver a escucharle. No me lo esperaba.

_¿Qué te pasa, Goenji? ¿No confías en mi? _

_No tengo razones para confiar y no confiar. No sé que pretendes._

_Quieres a ese simplón lejos de tu hermana, simplemente te doy el capricho, Goenji. No le busques las tres patas al gato._

_Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres darme ese capricho? ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Lo vas a amenazar? _

_Ya lo verás mañana... _

Después de aquello, no logré hablar con él por mucho que lo intentase. Parecía que hablaba cuando a él le daba la gana. ¿Cómo se podía controlar aquello? ¿Podía controlarlo o simplemente tenía que dejarlo estar? Tenía que preguntarle demasiadas cosas a Endou pero cuando se aparecía, yo siempre tenía cosas que hacer. Pero, terminé cayendo ante los brazos de Morfeo unos minutos más tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, me arreglé antes de tiempo y fui a los aposentos de mi hermana para verla dormir. Acaricié su rostro con suavidad y besé tanto su frente como su mejilla. No sabía cuáles eran los planes para esa cacería pero quería ver a mi hermana antes de irme. Ella era todo cuanto tenía. Tenía que protegerla. Y todo estaría bien con tal de tenerla a salvo y a mi lado, ¿no? No era egoísta. Sólo estaba velando por su seguridad, por su protección. Porque soy su hermano mayor.

La hora se acercaba y me acerqué al carruaje que me llevaría al bosque donde había quedado con Kurosawa y los hombres que le acompañarían. Al fin y al cabo, no cualquiera pide la mano de la hija del emperador del reino. Debía de ser alguien con bastante poder como para que Padre aceptase. Estuve esperando allí un tiempo. Pude apreciar los ruidos más pequeños para mi sorpresa. Podía escuchar a los búhos a bastante distancia de mi. Escuchaba los pequeños ruidos de las ardillas. Sonreí, contento por poder apreciar esas cosas que antes desconocía. Estaba embelesado totalmente con la naturaleza y con lo que me estaba retransmitiendo cuando escuché el llegar de Kurosawa y sus hombres. Fruncí el ceño un momento antes de voltearme para verle.

-Buenos días. - saludó él con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días. - respondí yo secamente.

Cargué con mi arco en el hombro y empezamos a meternos más hacia el bosque. Los hombres estaban siguiéndonos muy de cerca. Y seguía sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

_Quédate a solas con él._

_¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Esos hombres no nos van a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra. _

_Entonces deja que se case con tu hermana. _

_¿Cómo?_

_¿Te imaginas? Yuuka vestida de novia... ese hombre tomándola de los brazos, alejándola de ti..._

Por tontería que pareciese, en mi cabeza se formó la imagen de Yuuka con más edad de la que tenía. Y casándose con Kurosawa. No. ¡No! En mi cabeza, el "Sí, quiero" resonó en mi cabeza. Me detuve y me agarré la cabeza negando con la cabeza. ¡No podía alejarla de mi! ¡Ella era el motivo por el que había vuelto de esta manera! No... ¡No lo consentiría!

_Mejor aún, imaginatela en la noche de bodas..._

Aquella bestia se puso a reír de forma divertida, como si la situación le gustase y en esos momentos, algo en mi cabeza dejó de funcionar. Sólo quería acabar con esa historia que decía, con esas imágenes en mi cabeza. Y la solución era rápida y fácil. Agarré el arco, coloqué una flecha y apunté a Kurosawa.

-¡Goenji-sama! - exclamaron detrás de mi.

Los hombres de Kurosawa me apuntaron con el arco armado con una flecha cada uno y los miré con desprecio. ¿En serio pensaban que unas cuantas flechas iban a acabar con mi vida? Mi vida ya estaba acabada. Arrugué el ceño y acerqué el rifle a la garganta de Kurosawa que alzó las manos acojonado.

-¡Goenji-sama! Por favor, suelte el arco. - me pidió el hombre con el que me había criado. - Por favor... Goenji-sama...

-Alejaros. - dije molestándome con la presencia y con ese miedo que soltaban todos. - ¡Que os alejéis!

Todos dieron unos pasos atrás, menos los hombres de Kurosawa que dieron uno al frente sin bajar los arcos. Sonreí divertido y los miré.

-¿Lo quieren muerto?

-Antes de que lo mate, le habrán atravesado tres flechas a vos.

-Suena divertido. - admití. ¿Cómo se sentiría el dolor una vez estabas muerto? - Pero creo que antes caerá él que yo. - dije ejerciendo fuerza contra él.

-Goenji-sama... podemos hablar, baje eso, por favor. - me pidió el simplón.

-¡Goenji-sama! ¡Deje de hacer esto! - me pidió uno de mis hombres.

_Imagínate a Yuuka embarazada. Al fin y al cabo, es su misión... traer descendencia a este mundo, ¿no? Tu padre la quería sólo para eso..._

Sentí como las garras volvían a salir y tiré el rifle al suelo. Antes de que pudiesen pestañear, me coloqué detrás de los hombres de Kurosawa y les atravesé el pecho con aquellas enormes garras.

-¡A por él! - exclamaron mis hombres. Pero al voltearme a ellos, se detuvieron en seco y retrocedieron como si estuviesen viendo a un fantasma. - ¿Qué demonios son esos ojos?

Ignoraba que mis ojos habían cambiado y que ahora se veían los ojos de un felino. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo empezaba a doler, como mis huesos empezaban a retorcerse. Me dejé caer de rodillas abrazándome a mi mismo y gimiendo del dolor. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo?

-¡AAAAAHHHH!

_¡DUELE...! ¡DUELE!_

_¡ES MI TURNO, BLANDENGUE!_

Me gritó aquella bestia al mismo tiempo que empezaba a notar como todo mi cuerpo empezaba a cambiar. Mis huesos cambiaban de forma provocándome un dolor que era insoportable y lo único que podía hacer era gritar. Empecé a ver como mi ropa se desquebrajaba y mi piel se volvía con un pelaje naranja y negro en ocasiones. ¿Estaba... convirtiéndome en ese animal?

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! - exclamó Kurosawa empezando a correr.

Miré a duras penas por donde se iba y traté de incorporarme pero caí al suelo sintiendo que moría de dolor.

-¡No tienes escapatoria! - solté un grito que pareció más bien un rugido.

En poco tiempo, me vi metido dentro de mi propio cuerpo pero no tenía control sobre mi mismo. El que controlaba el cuerpo, ahora era aquella bestia que había aflorado de mi. Aquella bestia, echó a correr a una velocidad increíble y a cuatro patas detrás de aquel animal. Lo alcanzó y aunque intentó esquivarnos... lo agarró por la mitad del cuerpo y presionó sin miramientos. Kurosawa empezó a gritar de forma desesperada. Los colmillos debían haberle atravesado de forma bruta y sin contemplaciones.

_¡NO! ¡PARA! ¡NO ES ESTO LO QUE QUERÍA! ¡NO ES ESTO! ¡PARAAA!_

_¡Esto es exactamente lo que querías!_

_¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡LO VAS A MATAR!_

Kurosawa no hacía más que gritar y tratar de soltarse. El tigre lo soltó y terminó por arrancarle arañar todo su cuerpo, desgarrándole por dentro. Kurosawa cayó al suelo sin vida. Los ojos los tenía blancos y la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo como si se tratase de una cascada.

_No... ¿¡Pero qué has hecho!? _

_Todo lo que tú no puedes hacer por blando, lo haré yo por las malas, Goenji... _

_No... ¡No! ¡Vuelve dentro! ¡Déjame salir! _

_Aún no... tengo hambre... he de saciar esta sed... _

_No, por favor, basta... ¡cómete una ardilla si tienes hambre pero basta!_

Pero no me hacía caso. Aquel tigre enorme echó a correr hacia donde se encontraban los hombres huyendo. Saltó sobre el carruaje haciendo que volcase y en esos momentos en los que los hombres salían, el tigre empezó a hacer una matanza que no pude evitar ver. Los gritos, la sangre, los rugidos, cerré con fuerza los ojos deseando que todo se detuviese.

-_**¡DETENTE!**_ - ordenó un unísono de voz que me era más que familiar.

Pero pareció que ni le hizo caso a él, así que de pronto, vi a un enorme perro de tres cabezas frente a mi por unos segundos porque minutos después, me encontraba volando en aquel cuerpo de tigre por un placaje que había recibido. Nos golpeamos con un árbol y aunque intentamos levantarnos, aquel perro enorme nos agarró del cuerpo.

_-Vuelve dentro ahora mismo. _- le decía aquel enorme perro negro de tres cabezas. - _Ya has matado suficiente._

¿Suficiente? ¡Se había cargado a todos y cada uno de los hombres que estaban en el bosque con nosotros! Me dolía los ojos de haberlo visto todo. Me dolía haber estado ahí de alguna manera y no haberlo podido detener. Aquel tigre era mucho más fuerte que yo. Más fuerte de lo que había imaginado... Lo había subestimado.

-_¡Déjame en paz, Cerbero!_

-_No me hagas repetirlo._ - dijo tajante.

Se revolvió as por él pero no sé que pasó, de pronto, todo cuanto vi era de color negro.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Me incorporé de golpe y me golpeé la cabeza con una madera que había encima de donde me encontraba. Protesté llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Di un salto poniéndome de pie, mirando a mi alrededor. Me observé las manos, viendo que eran las mías propias. Las abrí y las cerré por unos momentos. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me reboté poniéndome a la defensiva.

-¡Tranquilo, Goenji! ¡Soy yo!

-Endou... - sentí unas ganas de hundirme ahí mismo y romper a llorar.

Las imágenes no dejaban de reaparecer en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. ¿Había sido ese tigre o realmente había sido yo? Lo había visto desde esa perspectiva y... realmente, estaba muy dudoso respecto al tema. Me dejé caer al suelo agarrándome la cabeza y negándome con la cabeza. Estaba completamente en shock.

-¡Eh, Goenji! - exclamó él agachándose a mi lado y cogiéndome de la cara. - Mírame, eh.

-¿Por qué...? Yo no quería esto... ¡No quería esto! - rompí a llorar, sin poder evitarlo. Después de tanto tiempo reteniendo las lágrimas, lloraba. Hacía años que no derramaba una sola lágrima... y sin embargo, ahora, sentía que todo aquello era superior a todo lo que estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

-Tranquilo... - me dijo Endou atrayendo mi cabeza a su hombro y abrazándome. - Estás bien. Ya todo ha pasado...

-No está nada bien... - repliqué yo negando con la cabeza. - Están... todos muertos... Los he matado...

-No, no los has matado tú. - me respondió enseguida cogiéndome la cara y obligándose a que lo mirase. - No has sido tú. Ha sido el tigre, ¿vale? Escúchame, él quiere eso. Lo alimentas con el odio y a su vez, le das sed a la sangre. Ellos viven de eso. Es por eso que tienes que controlar tus sentimientos y emociones. Tienes que controlarlo porque si no él te controlará a ti...

-Ya me ha controlado, Endou... - murmuré apartando mi mirada de la suya.

-Podría haber sido mucho peor. Mírame, Goenji. - me pidió volviendo a mirarle a sus ojos castaños. - Tienes que aprender a controlarte a ti mismo. Porque lo que ha pasado ahora, podrá volver a pasar... y puede pasarle a cualquiera que te importe. - agaché la mirada. Era fácil decirlo pero desde que era esa cosa, no podía controlar lo que me pedía que controlase. Me era imposible. Algo en mi había cambiado desde que me había convertido en un demonio, en un monstruo que se transforma en un felino. - Puede que a la próxima, a quién tengas delante sea a Yuuka, Goenji.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron tensarme y mirarle asustado. ¿A Yuuka? ¡No! ¡No! Jamás podría dejar que a Yuuka... No, no podía decir jamás. No era yo, era él...

-¡No eso si que no! ¡Ella no! ¿Por qué iría a hacerle...? - la mirada de Endou me detuvo. Estaba llena de seguridad y era una mirada que no le había visto en esos meses en los que llevaba conociéndole. Él de normal estaba animado, despistado y sonriente.

-Ahora mismo, ese tigre no tiene sentimientos por nadie. Ni por ti, ni por Yuuka, ni por nadie. Da igual quien se le ponga por el medio. Arrasará con lo que desee.

-¿Cómo lo haces? - pregunté con un hilo de voz. - ¿Cómo controlas tú a Cerbero?

-Bueno, yo... - lo vi pensárselo. - Yo no he tenido problemas con Cerbero nunca. - entrecerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo extrañado. - Fue él quien me ayudó a sobrevivir desde que era un niño, al fin y al cabo pero eso te lo contaré en otro momento.

Tragué saliva y me limpié las lágrimas apartándome del chico de la banda en la cabeza.

-Prométeme que te controlarás más. - me pidió.

-Prométeme estar cerca por si te necesito. - le pedí yo a él, dando a entender mi respuesta.

-Estaré siempre. - dijo él sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y miré alrededor. El suelo, las paredes, el techo, los muebles... absolutamente todo era de madera. Parecía todo bastante viejo, como si hubiese estado aquí durante mucho tiempo y hubiese pasado por muchas cosas.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

-Tranquilo, aquí es donde llevo una temporada.

-Es un poco vieja...

-Pero está muy bien. Además, nadie puede llegar hasta aquí. No si no se sabe el camino. - respondió él con una enorme sonrisa, lejos de estar como hacía unos minutos. - Te llevaré a casa.

-Vale...

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Endou me guió por aquellos lugares. La oscuridad había llegado. La noche parecía haber llegado. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había estado todo el día con los ojos cerrados. Al menos, el tigre se había quedado dentro y no parecía tener ganas de hablar conmigo y atormentarme. Cuando Endou me dejó en mi habitación, cual ladrón totalmente discreto, en lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Yuuka. Ambos, Kurosawa y yo, le habíamos dicho de vernos ese día... y no habíamos aparecido ninguno de los dos. Seguramente, estaría preocupada. Aunque, dadas las horas, seguramente estuviese dormida o intentando dormir.

-Gracias, Endou. - le agradecí viéndole agazapado en la ventana.

-Estaré cerca por si me necesites pero recuerda, debes de controlarte y no darle pie a alimentarse de ti. - me recordó. Asentí con la cabeza y vi como se dejaba caer desde donde se encontraba. Me acerqué hasta la ventana para ver si no se había hecho daño, pero allí ya no había nadie.

Seguramente, hubiese ido tan rápido como la luz. Me volteé y me dirigí hacia los aposentos de Yuuka, entrando con total discreción y sin hacer ruidos. Pero, aún a pesar de ello, vi como Yuuka se volteaba en la cama y se fijaba en mi figura que seguramente, era igual de negra que yo la veía a ella.

-¿Onii-chan?

-Shh, ya estoy aquí. - dije en voz baja. Ella se incorporó y echó a correr hacia a mi, saltando a mi cuello y abrazándome fuerte. - Eh, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Tenía miedo! - protestó agarrándose a mi. - No he encontrado a Suguru-kun en todo el día... nadie sabe dónde está... y tampoco te he visto a ti... ¡pensaba que os había pasado algo en la cacería!

-Perdóname. - me disculpé, por eso y por todo lo que había pasado. - He estado ocupado.

-¿Has visto hoy a Suguru-kun? Me prometió que vendría y me tendría un regalo...

-No, no le he visto. - mentí, doliéndome en el alma. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué lo había visto y que lo había visto morir también? No. No podía. - Pero es tarde y debes de dormir.

-¿Puedes quedarte un rato conmigo? - me pidió mirándome con los ojos brillantes y poniéndome esa carita que no podía decirle nadie que no. Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. - Gracias. - sin que se bajase, la llevé hasta la cama y lentamente la dejé en la cama. La tapé con las sábanas y me medio tumbé a su lado.

Se hizo un ovillo acercándose todo lo que pudo a mi pecho y la observé detenidamente. Me quedé embelesado viendo como Yuuka empezaba a quedarse profundamente dormida ahora que me había visto y se había tranquilizado. Me tumbé a su lado y ella de forma inconsciente me agarró y se quedó apegada a mi haciendo que la rodease para ser como su manta. Tenía frío y yo era en esos momentos como una hoguera acogedora. Sonreí sintiéndome feliz en esos momentos. Lentamente levanté una mano para quitar de sus ojos cerrados unas lágrimas que salían de forma lenta.

-Onii-chan... - murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila en sus labios.

Me incliné a ella y le besé la frente, quedándome ahí durante un rato.

¿Cómo serían las cosas si nuestra madre siguiese con vida? Aunque era la esposa del emperador no tenía mayor voz ni voto que la hija cuando se trataba de su matrimonio pero sabía de buena mano que nuestra madre era una mujer adelantada a su tiempo. La forma en la que cuidaba de mi y el amor que sentía cuando esperaba a Yuuka lo demostraba. Aunque fuera poco, hubiera intentado influenciar a Padre para poder retrasar el compromiso de Yuuka con tal de que ella pudiera tener una infancia como se merecía.

Pero sobre todo, tenía la gran duda de que si ella hubiese estado en vida, ¿habría permitido que Padre me hubiese llevado al campo de batalla? Por supuesto que no. Ella se habría humillado y hubiera rogado de todas las formas posibles y por haber, por mi. Porque estuviese a salvo. Para alejarme de la muerte. Mi madre era una gran mujer. La mejor que había conocido. Y Yuuka iba a ser como ella.

La imagen de Padre asaltó a mi cabeza. Seguro que él ya estaba al corriente de lo sucedido en el bosque. En esa cacería que había terminado en una carnicería. ¿Cuáles serían sus reacciones? ¿Qué es lo que tendría preparado esta vez para mi? Bien sabía que no se fiaba de mi. Que desde que había vuelto, me miraba como si fuese un fantasma. Y en cierto modo, podía pensar así. La noticia de que había muerto, le había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que yo había regresado. Pero fuese lo que fuese, esta vez... todo sería distinto. No dejaría que se saliese con la suya. Ni con Yuuka ni conmigo. Ese hombre, iba a pagar por todo el daño que había ocasionado desde que había nacido. Iba a vengarme... y también iría por mi difunta madre.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

De nuevo los rayos del sol hicieron su aparición en el horizonte llegando hasta mis ojos. Me sentí deslumbrado por la brillantez y el calor de esos rayos solares y por un segundo me costo ubicarme. Esta no era mi habitación. Miré hacia abajo encontrándome con un rostro dormido pegado a mi pecho. ¿Había muerto y estaba en el cielo? Porque creía estar viendo a un ángel. Sonreí y me quedé durante unos minutos viendo el rostro de mi hermana iluminado por aquellos rayos solares que le sentaban geniales. Yuuka se removió un poco y lentamente abrió los ojos, pillándome.

-¿Qué miras, onii-chan? - dijo con voz dormida y restregándose los ojos.

-A ti. - dije con total sinceridad con una sonrisa.

-¡No me mires! - protestó sonrojándose y metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada. - Me da vergüenza... una señorita no tendría que tener mal el cabello...

Metí la cabeza debajo de la almohada volviéndome a encontrar con su mirada.

-Creo que esta señorita es perfecta tenga el cabello que tenga.

Sólo provocó un sonrojo mayor y se levantó sin saber donde esconderse.

-¡Moo, onii-chan! - me empezó a dar suaves golpes en el pecho. - No me digas esas cosas...

-¿Por qué? - quise saber incorporándome.

-Porque eso me lo tiene que decir mi marido, no mi hermano.

La sonrisa se me borró en su mayoría del rostro sin poder evitarlo. Ese golpe había dolido demasiado. Y más viniendo de ella. Era como si me estuviesen estrujando el corazón hasta dejarlo en nada para luego sacarlo.

-¡Oh! - exclamó saltando de la cama. - ¡Voy a preguntar por Suguru-kun! ¡Seguro que ya hay noticias de él! ¿Puedes llamar a Hitomiko-san?

-De acuerdo. - dije sin más levantándome y saliendo de allí.

Busqué en las salas más cercanas, no debería de estar demasiado lejos ya que Hitomiko-san era la que se encargaba la mayor parte del tiempo de Yuuka. En cuanto la encontré, que estaba preparando el desayuno para Yuuka, le avisé de que la necesitaba y enseguida fue para ayudarla.

Yo iba a robar algo para comer pues me encontraba bastante hambriento. Al fin y al cabo, no había comido nada el día anterior por todo lo que había pasado -y no pasado-. Eso de estar inconsciente todo el día, tenía sus pegas. Pero cuando iba a la despensa, escuché a unos hombres hablando sobre algo que me hizo poner la oreja.

-Sí, al parecer pasó algo en el bosque y el señor Kurosawa murió junto con su escolta y la escolta de Goenji-sama.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?

-Nadie lo sabe.

-¿Y Shuuya-sama?

-No hay rastro de él por el momento. Esperemos que esté bien...

Así que, al parecer, nadie sabía que había regresado... suponía que Padre tampoco. Era el mejor momento para ir y plantarle cara. Dejé el hambre para más tarde y empecé a dirigirme hacia la sala del emperador. La guardia de la entrada no estaba algo que me pareció extraño. Llamé a la puerta y cuando escuché al emperador darme paso, abrí la puerta. Entré e hice una pequeña reverencia. Entonces me fijé que no estaba solo... estaba con un muchacho bastante joven, un poco más mayor que yo, quizá.

-¿Querías algo, hijo? - su expresión de sorpresa no pasó desapercibida para mi.

-¿Interrumpo algo? - pregunté yo mirando a ambos alternativamente.

-Para nada. El emperador y yo acabamos de terminar...

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? - quise inmiscuirme.

-¿Debe de ser el hijo primogénito, verdad? - asentí con la cabeza viendo como se acercaba. - Yo soy Sakamoto Ryuuji, hijo de Sakamoto Reiji, emperador del norte.

Hijo de un emperador... Maldita sea, ¿acaso es que Padre...? Lo miré de soslayo y lo vi mirándome con cara de pocos amigos y volví a fijar mis ojos en aquel hijo de emperador.

-¿Y a qué se debe el honor? - dije cortésmente.

-El emperador me ha propuesto ser el marido de su hija.

Miré de reojo a Padre y le desafié con la mirada. ¿Acaso no era consciente de que acababa de perder al primer candidato? Yuuka ni siquiera sabía nada. Era demasiado pronto y algo cruel por su parte.

-¿Me permite hablar un momento con el emperador, Sakamoto? - pregunté al muchacho que asintió. Me hizo una pequeña reverencia a mi y a Padre y salió por la puerta.

En cuanto noté el silencio en los pasillos, solté un golpe en la mesa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-No te entiendo.

-¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando!

-No levantes la voz.

-Deja de jugar conmigo. - le avisé, bastante molesto.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, hijo? - me reventaba que me llamase hijo. - Yuuka está en edad de comprometerse y de aquí a unos cuantos años, se casará y tendrá un hijo. Ese es su destino.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!

-Es que me da igual que estés o no de acuerdo. Las leyes son así. Y yo soy el emperador. Soy yo el que decide el futuro de mi hija.

-¿Cómo también decidiste el de tu hijo, no?

-Eso fue distinto. - noté como se ponía algo tenso.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? - me interesé acercándome a él. - Vas a anular ese compromiso. ¡Ahora!

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a matar a todos los prometidos que le ponga a Yuuka? - me detuve en seco y lo miré algo sorprendido. ¿Sabía que había sido...? - Sé muy bien que algo raro hay en ti. - se incorporó y me miró de una forma que llegaba a asustarme. - Te mandé al campo de batalla. Y yo mismo vi como te atravesaba esa espada. ¡Estabas muerto! ¡Y así de un día para otro apareciste sin ninguna herida! Sin rastro alguno de aquella batalla.

-...

-La gente cree que los Dioses te protegían. Pero yo sé muy bien que eso no es así... yo creo que fue el Demonio.

No pude evitar echarme a reír de forma irónica.

-Tiene gracia que seas tú quien hable de demonios. Tú mismo mandaste a ese hombre a que me pillase por la espalda y acabase con mi vida, ¿o me equivoco?

-No. No te equivocas.

¿Qué? Eso no era posible. Yo era el heredero. Sin mi, no había sucesión al trono. Entonces, ¿por qué querría librarse de mi? Algo no me cuadraba y necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Querías sacarme de en medio? ¿Por qué? ¡Era necesario para la sucesión del trono!

-No necesariamente. - dijo él con una sonrisa socarrona. - No con un hijo nacido de Yuuka.

-¿Estás diciendo qué...?

O sea que, ¿era eso lo que estaba intentando todo este tiempo? El compromiso era sólo una excusa para asegurarse de tener un heredero en caso de que yo muriese. Teniendo Yuuka un hijo varón el futuro de nuestro reino estaría en ese niño. Pero mientras su padre estuviera vivo, el emperador sería el marido de Yuuka. Es por eso, que siempre ha tenido muy bien elegidos a los posibles prometidos de mi hermana. Todo formaba parte de un complot para deshacerse de mi.

-Eres la deshonra de la familia, Shuuya. Has salido a tu madre... tan inconsciente, tan rebelde, tan cabezota. Tan simple.

Apreté los puños y me abalancé a por él, agarrándole del cuello y empotrándolo contra la mesa de madera.

-¡Repite eso! - bramé. - ¡No vuelvas a hablar de mi madre nunca!

-¿Crees de veras que iba a dejar que subiese al trono alguien que intenta fugarse con su hermana y vestirse de plebeyo? Llevas años actuando extraño, un emperador no puede ser como tú. No eres digno de eso.

Apreté su garganta con fuerza sintiendo como las ganas de acabar con él empezaba a no poder frenarlo.

"_Prométeme que te controlarás"_

La voz de Endou resonó en mi cabeza y lo solté de forma brusca y me aparté de él como si quemase. Él empezó a toser y se llevó las manos a la garganta.

-Sé que tú hiciste algo en el bosque... los mataste a todos, ¿verdad?

-¿Y si lo hice qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Ya no puedes. - le aseguré, convencido de ello.

-¡GUARDIAS! - gritó a todo pulmón.

Unos cinco guardias entraron de golpe en la sala.

-¡Detenedle! - ordenó señalándome.

-P-Pero Goenji-sama... - los miré de reojo viendo como me miraban sin saber si cogerme o no.

-¡Qué lo detengáis he dicho!

-Lo siento, Shuuya-sama... - se disculparon mientras me amaniataban las manos.

-Llevadlo a _esa_ sala. - ordenó mi padre mientras salía antes que los guardias llevándome.

En poco tiempo, me vi metido en una sala de piedra. Hacía mucho frío en ese lugar. Si mal no recordaba, ahí se solía llevar a los que habían traicionado a la Corte y al emperador. Un lugar donde, seguramente, había más dolor como en un cementerio. De pronto, me vi esposado con unas cadenas de hierro en el techo y también por los pies.

-¿De qué va todo esto? - pregunté a todos los guardias. - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Goenji-sama le trae aquí para... - parecía que no quería mirarme siquiera a la cara.

-¿Para qué? - insistí.

-Para castigarle. - estaba seguro que buscaba otra palabra pero esa era la más floja que se le ocurrió.

La conclusión era que mi padre quería intentar darme una lección. Iba a intentar desahogarse y tratar de matarme a la vez. Cosa que no le saldría bien porque, alguien como él no podía matarme dos veces... Yo ya estaba muerto de alguna manera. Para morir ahora, sabía que tenía que ser algo mucho más que cualquier idea que se le pudiera ocurrir a Padre.

La puerta crujió de abrirse y vi aparecer al emperador.

-Dejadnos solos. Y oigáis lo que oigáis... no entréis.

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia y salieron casi corriendo. Uno de ellos, con el que tenía más contacto me miró de soslayo antes de salir por la puerta. Yo intenté moverme inútilmente, no estaba usando ni la mitad de la mitad de mi fuerza sobrenatural ahora. Quería esperar un poco más, antes de ver que se tramaba.

-¿Qué intentas ahora? - pregunté con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Te hace gracia la situación? - preguntó él dando vueltas alrededor de mi.

-Un poco, sí. - admití encogiéndome de hombros.

-Quiero que me digas cómo lo hiciste. Cómo los mataste a todos de esa forma. - se paró delante de mi y me miró fijamente.

-Fue cosa de una bestia.

-¿Y cómo es que tú estás vivo?

-Ya lo sabes. Soy el favorito de los Dioses, ¿no? - solté con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa ladina.

De pronto, sacó de sus ropajes un enorme látigo. Agrandé mis ojos y lo miré confuso. ¿No iría a golpearme con eso no? ¡Porque no podía morir pero si sentía dolor!

-¿Qué vas a hacer con...?

-¿Quieres seguir jugando, Shuuya? - me provocó. - Te repito, ¿cómo sobreviviste a esa espada y cómo has matado a todos esos hombres y de esa forma?

-Jé, ¿crees que con una ramita vas a provocar que hable? No seas ridículo...

Tenía claro que aunque ese pedazo de látigo me diese bastante miedo no iba a permitir que me viese teniendo miedo ni echándome hacia atrás. No le daría ese placer.

-Te aviso que esta ramita... está hecho de un material que te puede arrancar la piel con un par de latigazos simplemente.

-¿La has probado acaso?

-Por supuesto.

Tragué saliva y lo miré desafiante.

-No te tengo miedo... - le aseguré sacando el valor de dónde no sabía que estaba.

-Muy bien. - dijo él con una sonrisa. El látigo se extendió por el suelo y logré ver la largura de éste. Alzó el brazo y el látigo golpeó mi ropa rompiéndola al segundo y rozando mi piel. Intenté moverme para esquivarlo pero era imposible. El segundo latigazo me dio de lleno y solté un grito de dolor que resonó seguramente por todos los pasillos. - ¿Sigues diciendo lo mismo?

-Maldito seas...

Otro latigazo y otro y otro... el dolor empezaba a ser insoportable. Aquel látigo estaba creando unas heridas por todo mi cuerpo, la sangre salía directa al suelo y llegó un momento en el que, al verle disfrutar de mis gritos, apreté los dientes y trataba de no darle ese placer. Me sentía bastante impotente y cerré con fuerza los ojos de los cuales salían lágrimas por el dolor y por lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Por suerte, se llegó a detener durante un buen rato azotándome.

-¿Piensas intentar matarme de esta forma? No puedes hacerlo, Yuuka me adora.

-Yuuka es pequeña. Si no recuerda a su madre, ¿crees que dentro de unos años recordará a su hermano? Sólo serás un vago recuerdo.

-A mi madre no la conoció... por tu culpa, porque tu la llevaste a la muerte cuando ella nació...

-¿Entonces no sería Yuuka quien mató a tu madre?

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡No le eches las culpas a ella! Sabías perfectamente que tenía que haber una intervención y no hiciste nada.

-Era un estorbo.

-¿Qué?

-Su misión en la vida llegó. Te tuvo a ti... para mi desgracia y a la preciosa Yuuka... como recompensa.

-No tienes... ni un maldito sentimiento por nadie.

-¿Sentimientos? No los necesitas para gobernar. Ni para nada. Los sentimientos sólo te hacen un débil.

-Te equivocas...

-Estás aguantando bien... tu madre también lo hacía. - pronunció con cierto retintín jugueteando con el látigo.

Alcé mis ojos furiosos hacia él y las lágrimas brotaron esta vez por su comentario. ¿Acababa de decirme que hacía pasar a mi madre por eso?

"_¿Lo has probado acaso?_

_Por supuesto"_

No. No podía ser cierto. Apreté mis manos con fuerza y lo miré odiándolo como nunca antes.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE...! - otro latigazo llegó a mi pero esta vez, fue como si no me hubiese llegado. - ¡Vas a arrepentirte! ¡No mereces llamarte Padre! ¡No mereces llamarte emperador! ¡Este reino se va a hundir con alguien como tú! - bramé.

Del enfado, saqué la fuerza que se encontraba dentro de mi y que aún no sabía como controlarla y me deshice fácilmente de los agarres de las manos y de los pies. Mi padre retrocedió con cara de sorpresa, impresión y claro miedo. Nadie podía soltarse de unas esposas de hierro de esa forma tan bestia, nadie que no fuese humano.

-¿Qué diablos eres tú...?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste... un demonio. Lo que tú me has convertido. - dije arrancándole el látigo de la mano y tirándolo a un lado. - ¿Quieres saber cómo los maté? ¡¿Quieres saberlo!? ¡Con esto!

De pronto, sentí como mis dedos se convertían en unas garras y aunque me dolió, no parecía doler como la primera vez. Me miré mis propias manos y vi como intentaba abrir la puerta pero lo aparté y cerré de forma que no pudiese salir

-¿Jugamos al gato y al ratón...? - pregunté moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro provocando un par de crujidos en mi cuello.

-E-Eres... eres un monstruo... - cayó al suelo intentando alejarse de mi, pero las paredes se lo impedían.

-¿Quién tiene miedo ahora de quién? - sonreí.

_Te dejo esta vez mi fuerza. Va a ser divertido..._

Mi cuerpo empezó a ser mucho más ligero. Los cambios que se podían producir en mi cuerpo, parecía que eran menos dolorosos. Como si el resistirme a lo que realmente era, fuese algo que fuese contra la naturaleza. Me acerqué al emperador que se encontraba en el suelo temblando y me agaché a su altura. Mis garras rompieron su kimono y sonreí dejando una de mis garras en donde se encontraba el corazón.

-¿Sabes cuánto puedo tardar en sacarte el corazón? - pregunté pero él sólo me miró asustado. - Tan rápido que ni lo notarías... pero yo no quiero esa muerte para ti.

-S-Soy tu padre... por favor... Shuuya...

-Sólo respóndeme a una cosa... ¿fue con mi madre con quien probaste ese látigo? Y sólo quiero la verdad...

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

-No...

_Miente... sus latidos lo demuestran._

Mis garras empezaron a arrancarle piel lentamente y era él quien empezaba a gritar por el dolor.

-¿Sabes cómo se paga a un mentiroso?

-¡Para, para, por favor!

-¿¡Acaso tú parabas con mi madre!? - grité.

-¿Qué son esos... ojos?

De nuevo esa pregunta. En el bosque me había vuelto a pasar lo mismo. No entendía a que se referían. ¿Acaso mis ojos también cambiaban cuando me cabreaba y dejaba que el poder del tigre aflorase?

-Espero que te gusten porque va a ser lo último que veas. - le aseguré antes de subir las garras hasta su pecho. Empecé a profundizar y atravesé su piel entre los gritos que éste daba. Unos gritos que me satisfacían de una forma que jamás pensé que pudiese gustarme. El olor a sangre era atrayente. Noté el corazón de Padre entre las garras y lo agarré mirándole fijamente y sonriendo. - Te queda... un minuto de vida. - susurré en su oído antes de levantar de forma brusca mi brazo y sacar mi mano de su cuerpo.

El corazón se encontraba en mi mano ensangrentada que aún latía y me incorporé mirando como, por primera vez, veía a ese hombre derramar una lágrima. Aquel órgano vital para el cuerpo humano, empezó a detenerse entre mis manos y me lo llevé a la boca mientras miraba a mi padre desangrándose. Su cuerpo empezaba a comprender que no había corazón, que la sangre no fluía y mientras moría, iba a ver como su corazón iba a ser devorado por _este demonio _qué él había creado al matarme.

Finalmente, el emperador murió sin despegar su vista de mi mientras yo saboreaba aquel órgano podrido y carente de sentimientos. Mi cuerpo regresó a la normalidad lentamente.

-¡Guardias! - alcé la voz y uno de ellos, entreabrió la puerta algo temeroso. En cuanto vio la sangre, el cuerpo del emperador y a mi lleno de sangre, abrió la puerta de golpe y algo asustado. - ¡Shuuya-sama!

Todos entraron y se quedaron sin habla al ver la situación.

-Limpiad esta basura. - ordené pasando por su lado. - Cuento con vuestra discreción, ¿verdad?

-¡Cl-Claro! - exclamaron todos asintiendo con la cabeza sin parar, totalmente en shock.

-Perfecto. - dije mirando por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de Padre. - Tenéis el día libre en cuanto hayáis terminado.

-G-Gracias, Shu... Goenji-sama. - se corrigió en el último momento uno de ellos.

Me alejé de allí y poco a poco, noté como el subidón que había tenía en el cuerpo cesaba y con ello... llegaba el dolor. Las heridas de todo el cuerpo y aún de lo poco que había usado los poderes del tigre.

-Ahora yo soy el emperador... - dije con una sonrisa triunfante.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Me levanté de golpe con los ojos abiertos y me deshice de las gafas dejándolas a un lado. Sentía como el corazón me iba a mil por hora y miré de reojo el cuerpo de Goenji, descansando a mi lado, tranquilamente. Mi respiración estaba acelerada. Había sentido cada sentimiento de Goenji, cada necesidad, cada emoción... Todo.

-¿Cómo va? - aquella voz me hizo dar un salto en la cama algo asustado. Pero se trataba de Endou que estaba delante de mi, en un pequeño sofá comiendo ramen con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Yo... yo no sé si puedo seguir con esto. - dije negando con la cabeza y limpiándome la sudor de mi frente. Estaba empapado de sudor.

-Debes hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que aún no has llegado a ninguna parte.

¿Qué no había llegado a ninguna parte? ¡Pero si había matado a su propio padre y se había comido su propio corazón! ¿Qué podía haber MÁS? Nunca me habría imaginado eso de Goenji. Siempre tan sereno, tan tranquilo, evaluando la situación y haciéndolo todo perfecto. Jamás podría haber pensado que aún siendo un novato podría haber llegado hasta ese extremo con alguien de su propia familia, con su padre.

_Todo por mi hermana. _

Sentía miedo. Miedo de saber que todo cuanto hizo, fue por estar al lado de lo único que quería, de su hermana... al igual que me lleva pasando a mi desde hace diez años. ¿Era posible que tuviesen todos razón y que todo esto fuese a terminar en una tragedia?

-Endou, yo...

-Vuelve ahí dentro.

-No puedo.

Endou dejó el ramen a un lado y se acercó hasta la cama, apoyando sus manos a los pies de ésta.

-Te dije que no sería fácil. Pero debes seguir. Si conoces los errores que cometió él tal vez no los cometas tú también y puede que tú si tengas una oportunidad con Haruna pero nada de eso pasará, si lo dejas a medias. - me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Endou... mató a su padre...

-Y su padre destruyó la vida de toda su familia. Goenji no era el monstruo esa vez. Sólo estaba... haciendo justicia.

-¿Le defiendes?

-¿Dejarías vivir a tu padre después de llevarte a la muerte, de hacer que tu madre perdiese la vida al nacer tu hermana y todo lo que ha hecho durante su vida?

-Bueno...

-Sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo que él en algún momento. Os parecéis demasiado. - mostró una enorme sonrisa, como si estuviese hablando de fútbol.

-Pero se comió...

-En aquella época era demasiado teatral, sip. - admitió encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada.

Agaché la cabeza y traté de sacar todas aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza.

-De todas formas, dentro de mi está Cerbero, el guardián de la puerta del infierno. No puede ser peor que lo vuestro.

-Pero tú siempre te has llevado bien con Cerbero, ¿no?

-Pero hice cosas muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir. Yo también segué vidas inocentes, Kidou.

¿Él también...? Miré de reojo a Goenji que se encontraba dormido profundamente. Su respiración era regular y pude apreciar una pequeña cicatriz en su cuello producida por el combate que habíamos disputado hacía unas horas. Seguramente, se había cicatrizado por la regeneración que todos poseíamos para cuando estábamos heridos aunque estaba seguro que el pelaje del tigre habría ayudado demasiado a esa herida.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Goenji me dijo que él mismo había matado a su hermana pero Endou me decía todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué mataría a la razón por la que él se convirtió en lo que somos? ¿Por qué mataría a su propia hermana si la quería tanto? No lograba entenderlo... Y la única forma en la que podía entenderlo, era volviendo ahí dentro.

-Adelante, Kidou. - me animó Endou volviendo a coger su tazón de ramen. - Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes.

Miré a Endou y le asentí con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Y me volví a tumbar en la cama mirando algo temeroso a Goenji por lo que pudiese encontrarme. Volví a tocarle y cerré los ojos, regresando a sus recuerdos. A su pasado.

…Y a su sentencia.

De nuevo, me encontraba allí. Siendo yo mismo. En aquella época tan antigua. Pero esta vez lo veía todo bastante cambiado en comparación a la última vez. Los campos de agricultura estaban más extendidos. El pueblo antes pobre ahora llevaba más vida y había más casas. Habían niños jugando en las riveras. Gente llevando sus ganados. Y mercanceros que llegaban de un lado a otro para negociar entre ellos.

Ahora era una tierra mucho más rica. Y el nuevo emperador se había encargado de ello. ¿Eso significa que han pasado varios años? Pero, ¿cuántos? ¿Cuánto había pasado de tiempo?

-¡El emperador! ¡Viene el emperador! - escuché entre llamadas.

Goenji aparecía montado a un caballo blanco y con un bebé en su brazo, protegiéndolo de los elementos. Me acerqué donde estaba toda la gente aunque no pudiese nadie verme. Y vi como Goenji bajaba del caballo y se acercaba a una mujer campesina y le tendía el niño.

-Me alegro informarle que su hijo ya está curado. Lamento haberla hecho esperar. - dijo Goenji con una pequeña sonrisa. Por la expresión de Goenji, diría que ahora se parecía al que en la actualidad era. Ahora si aparentaba un adolescente de unos diecisiete años. A pesar de que su cabello, seguía siendo liso y largo.

La muchacha se echó a llorar abrazando a su bebé mientras no paraba de agradecerle al emperador su amabilidad con ella, una simple campesina.

-¡Viva el emperador! - gritó uno alzando el brazo.

-¡VIVA EL EMPERADOR! - gritaron todos alzando el brazo.

De pronto, volví a sentir esa misma presión que la otra vez. La cercanía con Goenji, hacía que de alguna forma, tuviese que estar dentro de él, sentir de nuevo lo que él sentía, vivirlo todo tal y como lo había pasado él para poder, seguramente, aprender de sus errores... Me dejé llevar esta vez de nuevo dentro de él... y volvió a suceder lo mismo. Me vi ligado completamente a sus emociones y sentimientos.

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

Volvía hacia el ahora palacio con toda la aglomeración y las aclamaciones de mi pueblo. Todos estaban contentos con lo que hacía. Desde que era emperador, las tierras habían tenido una gran mejoría en todos los aspectos y me sentía orgulloso de poder ayudar a tanta gente. Si bien al principio los testigos que vieron como maté a mi padre me trataron de forma distante y con temor. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, empezaron a apreciarme tal y como los campesinos me apreciaban tomando la muerte de mi padre como una voluntad de los Dioses. De cara al público, la muerte del anterior emperador había sido a causa del ataque de un animal salvaje cuando estaba de caza. Los testigos nunca mencionaron nada. Juraron llevarse esa información a la tumba.

-¡Onii-chan! - exclamó Yuuka corriendo por los pasillos y abalanzándose hacia a mi de sorpresa por lo que caímos al suelo ante las risas discretas de los guardaespaldas. - ¡Te pillé! - dijo sonriente.

-Me has pillado. - admití en el suelo.

-Así no durarás nunca en batalla. - se burló.

Alcé la cabeza y la miré fijamente, serio en un principio aunque terminé esbozando lentamente una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Has osado burlarte del emperador?

Yuuka se movió un poco intentando alejarse.

-¡Uy...! - se levantó corriendo pero la agarré de la cintura y la acerqué a mi. - ¡Noooo! ¡Me ha capturado el enemigo! ¡Retirada, retirada! - empezó a decir mientras pataleaba.

-¡El enemigo va a hacer su ataque! - avisé de forma dramática.

-¡No, no! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! - exclamó antes de que empezase.

-¡No tengo contemplaciones! - exclamé yo empezando a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga y en los costados.

Las risas empezaron a inundar el lugar como llevaba pasando desde años después que Padre había muerto. Tan entretenido y tan bien me lo estaba pasando que no escuché llegar a Hitomiko-san que estaba delante de nosotros, con las manos en sus caderas y mirándonos cual madre a punto de regañar a sus hijos.

-¡Yuuka-sama!

Ambos nos incorporamos casi al momento al escuchar su voz.

-¡Ya no eres una niña! Una señorita que acaba de cumplir trece años no debería comportarse así.

Yuuka hizo sus lágrimas de cocodrilo y se hizo la llorona.

-Lo siento, Hitomiko-san, sólo estaba jugando con onii-chan...

Yo me reí un poco sin poder evitarlo y Hitomiko-san dirigió la mirada hacía a mi. Me puse serio, a duras penas y es que esa mujer me imponía un poco.

-¡Y vos! ¡Sois el emperador! Deberíais de comportaros como un hombre hecho y derecho, que ya lo sois. - me reprendió a mi también.

-Una sirvienta regañando a la princesa y al emperador... esto no se ve todos los días... - escuché susurrar a los guardias por detrás con alguna risa.

Los miré de reojo y les sonreí, haciéndoles ver que lo había escuchado y les guiñé un ojo.

-¡Shuuya-sama! - exclamó haciendo que volviese a mirarla después de dar un salto por su llamada de atención. - Le estoy hablando a usted...

-Lo siento, Hitomiko-san... - me disculpé llevándome una mano a la nuca. Miré disimuladamente el vientre, viendo que estaba a punto de ser mamá y la miré con una sonrisa. - ¿No debería descansar o marcharse a casa? Le dije que puede estar fuera lo que necesite...

-Si hago eso, vos y su hermana os descontrolaréis. - protestó ella fulminándonos con la mirada.

-Hitomiko-san, a veces pareces mi madre. - protesté.

-Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de ese papel. - respondió ella con una sonrisa. - Por cierto, Shuuya... - murmuró, tuteándome como cuando hablábamos en privado. - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro. Pide lo que quieras. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - respondí yo de la misma forma.

-¿Podrías elegir el nombre de mi bebé?

Me quedé estático en el sitio y creo que incluso me subieron los colores.

-¿Cómo? - dije sorprendido.

-Me gustaría que fueses tú quien le diese el nombre a mi bebé. Seguro que si se lo das tú, será un niño afortunado.

Me sentía realmente importante y querido por Hitomiko. Fue ella la que me cuidó cuando mi madre se fue. Eran muy amigas y desde que tenía uso de razón ella siempre estuvo a mi lado.

-¡Hey! ¡No es justo! - protestó Yuuka. - ¿Por qué onii-chan tiene que elegir el nombre?

-Porque si es una niña se va a llamar Yuuka. - escuché responder a Yuuka.

-¡¿En serio!? - Yuuka se emocionó. - ¡Suge*! ¡Arigato*, Hitomiko-san! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Piensa un bonito nombre de chico! ¡Es una gran responsabilidad, eh! ¡Que lo tendrá toda su vida! Busca uno bonito...

Las dos me miraban de una forma que me hacían sentir incluso acosado.

-¿Lo queréis ahora?

-¡Sí! - exclamó Yuuka.

-No tiene por qué ser ahora, no te preocupes. - me tranquilizó Hitomiko.

-¡Pero yo quiero saberlo ahora! - protestó Yuuka.

-Vamos, Yuuka, que toca ir a estudiar.

Ambas empezaron a alejarse un poco tras despedirme de ellas y entonces, un nombre se me vino a la cabeza.

-Hiroto. - dije en voz alta.

Ambas se detuvieron y me miraron de reojo.

-Si es niño... Hiroto. - sonreí mirando a Hitomiko y acercándome a ella. - Siempre y cuando a la madre, le guste.

Hitomiko sonrió y me abrazó.

-Es un nombre perfecto. Gracias, Shuuya.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Aprovechando que Yuuka debía de continuar con sus estudios y se había ido con Hitomiko, yo fui a sala del emperador. Ordené que no se me molestase ya que mientras caminaba para allí detecté un olor muy particular. Al entrar, Endou se abalanzó hacía mi rodeándome el cuello.

-¡Menuda buena acción del día! ¿Sabes que pensaba esa mujer que le habías robado a su hijo? Saber que le has curado... no podías haberla hecho más feliz. - me felicitó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tenía que estar en atentos cuidados, esa mujer no tenía lo suficiente... es lo que debe hacer un emperador. - dije de forma modesta.

-¡Vamos! No seas modesto. Todo emperador cuanto conozco le da igual eso. Como si se mueren de hambre... tú eres diferente. - dijo con cierto toque cálido que me hizo sonreír. - Eres estupendo, Goenji.

-Anda, quita. - dije apartándome de él y dirigiéndome a mi asiento. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno, pasaba por aquí...

-Ya, claro. - rodeé los ojos.

-Es un bonito nombre. - dijo de pronto sentándose encima de la mesa. - Hiroto, digo.

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-Yo lo sé todo. - se hizo el importante y le di un empujón echándonos a reír. - Pero no, en serio, me gusta.

-Se parece al de Hitomiko...

-Va a ser un chico con suerte.

-¿Tu crees? Siendo lo que soy... - dije algo cabizbajo.

-Eres un gran emperador, Goenji. - me dijo dándome un suave golpe en el hombro. - ¡Eres el gran Goenji-sama! - exclamó en tono de burla. - Va a ser muy dichoso, estoy seguro de eso.

-Ojalá tengas razón. - dije con una sonrisa agradecida. - Pero, dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Venía a hablarte de algo que quizá te quite el buen humor. - ante ese comentario, lo miré algo serio.

¿Con qué cuento iba a venirme en esta ocasión? ¿Qué iba a decirme que podía fastidiar el buen día que llevaba? Ladeé la cabeza replicándole con la mirada y Endou sonrió intentando restarle importancia.

-A ver, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Has pensado ya que vas a hacer con Yuuka?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta tan estúpida?

-¿A qué te refieres? - dije a la defensiva.

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Yuuka ya ha cumplido los trece años. Debería en unos años estar casada y ni siquiera tiene un prometido...

-Yuuka no va a casarse. He cambiado esa ley.

-No puedes cambiar las leyes así como así, Goenji...

-¿Por qué no? Soy el emperador. Hago lo que quiero. - me levanté del asiento y paseé por la sala.

-Goenji...

-¡Tú no tienes que decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer!

-¡Es que tú no volviste para cambiar leyes, ni para matar a todo aquel que se acerque a tu hermana! - exclamó él levantándose y cogiéndome de los hombros. - ¡Ella es una humana! ¡Tiene que seguir su vida! ¡Tiene que casarse, tener hijos, envejecer y morir! ¡Es ley de vida!

-¡Te he dicho que no! - grité empujándole. - ¡Yuuka no va a casarse así como así!

-¿Crees así de verdad? ¡Yuuka está deseando casarse! Y tú no haces más que segar con la vida de todo aquel que intenta algo con ella. Terminará dándose cuenta, además, has dejado que tu cuerpo deje de crecer. Eso también va a empezar a traer rumores y vamos a tener que irnos de aquí.

-Yo no me voy a ningún lado.

-Goenji... te expliqué muy bien como eran las cosas antes de meterte en esto. Volviste para proteger a tu hermana... y ese momento terminará cuando se case y tenga a un marido que la quiera a su lado. Pero no estás dejando que eso pase...

-¿Qué no entiendes la palabra no?

-¿¡Por qué no quieres!?

-¡Porque no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño!

-¿Por qué sigues mintiendo? - dijo seriamente mirándome.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy cansado de ver como te mientes a ti mismo... Tu problema es otro, Goenji... - Endou se acercó a mi y me desafió con la mirada muy cerca de mi. - Tu problema es que estás enamorado de tu propia hermana y no soportas la idea de verle con otro hombre.

-...

-¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez? Ese es tu problema, Goenji...

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? - quise saber, pues había acertado de lleno.

-Por tu forma de mirarla, de protegerla... de celarte.

Me quedé quieto, mirándolo fijamente. Sin mediar una sola palabra. Y apreté los dientes bajando la mirada porque no podía sostenerlo. Tenía razón. Puede que lo mío fuese más allá... llevaba durante unos días pensando en cosas así.

-No sé cómo pasó... pero no puedo soportar la idea... - admití apretando las manos. - No puedo, Endou...

-Te dejé venir aquí para que hicieses de hermano mayor. Para que la guiases hasta una persona que la protegiese... para que en algún momento, dejemos este lugar. No podemos estar mucho más tiempo. Han pasado ya bastantes años desde que llegué y he de cambiar de lugar. No puedo dejarte aquí... en unos años, Yuuka morirá y tú perderás el latido pero seguirás viviendo.

-Deja de recordármelo... ya lo sé. - pedí molesto ante su insistencia. - Pero no puedes pedirme que la lleve a los brazos de otro hombre... no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar que muera sola?

-¡Yo estaré con ella!

-Para ella sólo eres su hermano mayor... te adora. Pero Goenji... es tu hermana. Y esa línea ella no la ha cruzado.

-Cállate.

-¡Goenji!

-¡Vete! - exclamé señalándole la ventana. - No quiero volver a hablar del tema.

-Goenji, esto sólo puede empeorar las cosas, hay que...

-¡Basta! No quiero oír nada más. - sentencié fulminándole con la mirada. - Vete.

Endou me miró fijamente y alzó las manos, dándose por vencido.

-Está bien... me iré. Pero si sigues así, Yuuka estará en peligro. Ya se rumorea que llevas unos años sin cambiar. Ella no tardará en hacerse preguntas, no es tonta.

Después de decir eso, Endou salió por la ventana en cuestión de unos segundos. Me quedé en la sala en un completo silencio que incluso me era molesto para mi. Regresé lentamente a mi silla y terminé dando un golpe a la mesa.

Sabía que él tenía razón. Sabía que el hecho de estar enamorado de mi hermana empeoraba las cosas. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Uno no se enamoraba de un día para otro y tampoco dejaba de querer a dicha persona de la noche a la mañana. Apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos y me quedé ahí durante un rato. Meditando sobre lo que debía hacer. Sobre cómo debería actuar... pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no debía actuar como emperador. Si no, como el hermano. Porque a más, no podía llegar. Endou tenía razón. Aunque yo hubiese cruzado la linea de lo fraternal, ella no... y eso era bastante doloroso aunque era entendible.

Escuché unos golpes suaves en la puerta y alcé mi cabeza mirando la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Había dicho que no quería que nadie me molestase. Olfateé quien había tras la otra puerta y me encontré con el olor de, precisamente, ella. Me incorporé y me acerqué a la puerta abriendo y encontrándome con Yuuka frente a mi con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta en caballo?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Quiero hablarte de algo... pero estoy cansada de estar en casa.

-Bueno, está bien. - dije yo con una sonrisa.

Tras acceder, fuimos a los establos y preparamos dos caballos que tardamos poco en montar. Empecé a guiarla por los alrededores hasta llegar a un pequeño lago en el que bajé y dejé al caballo atando las riendas en un arbusto donde podía comer tranquilo. Me acerqué a Yuuka y la ayudé a bajar dejando que me imitase.

-Que lugar más bonito... - dijo volteándose y caminando por el lugar. - ¿Es aquí donde vienes cuando no te encuentro?

-La mayoría de las veces. - admití sentándome en una enorme roca. - Me da tranquilidad, paz y puedo pensar.

-Es duro ser emperador, ¿verdad?

-A veces es complicado pero está bien. La gente es feliz. - la miré con curiosidad. Estaba hablándome de esa forma tan madura que me hacía recordar que ya habían pasado siete años desde que empecé a matar. - ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Verás... - se sentó a mi lado y miró el agua que transcurría por al lado de la roca, pues había un pequeño lago junto a nosotros. - ¿Crees que soy gafe? - la miré enarcando una ceja, sin lograr entender a qué se refería. - Quiero decir... todo aquel hombre que ha intentado casarse conmigo o bien ha muerto o ha sido mandado a la guerra y no ha vuelto...

-Claro que no eres gafe. - dije yo cogiendo sus manos. - Quizá es que aún no ha llegado el indicado.. - ¿y por qué a mi me dolía decir esas cosas? Maldición.

-Pero... ya tengo trece años, onii-chan... y como emperador deberías de haberme comprometido desde hace tiempo. A los dieciséis ya debería casarme. Y si sigo así... me voy a quedar sola...

-Nunca vas a estar sola, Yuuka. - le aseguré haciendo que me mirase. - Yo siempre estaré contigo.

-Pero tú eres mi onii-chan. - sentí una estocada directa al corazón. - Sé que siempre vas a estar conmigo y que me cuidarás y protegerás pero... ¡yo quiero estar con alguien a quien ame! Y... fíjate en Hitomiko-san... - recordé su barriga, su estado... - Yo también quiero ser mamá...

Tragué saliva y me mordí los labios apartando la mirada hacia el agua. Estaba diciéndome claramente que quería casarse. Que quería alejarse de mi, de alguna manera... quería tener una vida, una vida que yo llevaba siete años prohibiéndole sin que lo supiese.

-Y aunque no me casase... - captó mi atención, ¿qué iría a decir? - ...y me quedase contigo... - sentí como mi corazón se detenía por un segundo. - …tú no podrías darme un bebé, onii-chan.

Me levanté de la roca y bajé de forma apresurada hacia abajo.

-¿Onii-chan?

-Quiero que te enamores y que cuando estés enamorada, te cases. - le aseguré cogiendo las riendas del caballo. - No voy a ponerte a un hombre que quizá te lleve a la infelicidad durante toda tu vida.

-Pero, onii-chan... ¿por qué te pones así? ¿Qué te pasa? - exclamó bajando de la roca y corriendo a detenerme. - ¡Espera! - el caballo empezó a dirigirse al agua aprovechando que lo había soltado al detenerme Yuuka. - ¿Te has enfadado?

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y casarte por casarte... así nunca lo vas a ser Yuuka. Jamás haré eso contigo.

-¡Pero y si ya lo estuviese! - la miré sorprendido y me quede estupefacto. - Si ya tuviese a esa persona... ¿podríamos prepararlo?

-¿Estás... estás enamorada?

-Y-Yo no he dicho eso. - dijo ruborizada bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Quién es? - quise saber.

¿De quién se habría enamorado? ¿De quién si cuando un príncipe o un emperador aparecía en nuestro reino intentando conquistarla o viniendo a pedirme permiso para comprometerse con ella, terminaba bajo tierra?

-No le conoces. - dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Quién es? - insistí. - Que venga a pedir tu mano, si quiere. - dije molesto.

-No lo hará... - entonces caí en la cuenta. Últimamente, se escapaba de algunas de sus clases, se escapaba de sus quehaceres para ir al pueblo. ¿Y si...?

-No es un príncipe. Ni un emperador. ¿Me equivoco? - pregunté mirándola fríamente.

-Sé que está mal. ¡Que no es posible! Pero onii-chan, tú eres el emperador... puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¡puedes ayudarme a estar con él!

-Tengo trabajo que hacer. - dije a modo de disculpa y siendo completamente una excusa para tan sólo irme de allí.

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer? ¡Mentiroso! He revisado tu agenda y no tienes nada. - me detuvo.

-Yuuka. - dije serio cogiéndola de los brazos y acercándola a mi.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente a los ojos y bajé un segundo a mirar sus labios. Me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza apartándome.

-Tengo que irme. He quedado en hacer unas cosas por el pueblo...

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Así puedo ir a por... - no terminó la frase pero me encogí de hombros dando a entender a quién iba a ir a ver.

-¿No te espera Hitomiko para nada?

-No, ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. - dijo mientras yo regresaba con mi caballo.

-Si tu lo dices... de acuerdo, pues vamos. - dije yo subiendo al caballo y viendo a mi hermana preparada también para trotar. - ¡Hiya!

-¡Hiya!

Ambos empezamos a cabalgar por el lugar en dirección al pueblo. En cuanto llegamos, dejé que ella fuese la primera en ir. En un momento, ella dijo que se desviaba de dirección y nos despedimos. Aproveché para bajar del caballo y dejárselo a un conocido para empezar a seguirla de a pie. Yuuka bajó del caballo e iba andando sin dejar de acariciar el animal. De pronto se detuvo y yo me escondí detrás de un muro, observando y escuchando absolutamente todo.

Un chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve y unos ojos azules como el cielo, se acercaba con una pequeña a mi hermana. Su peinado era bastante peculiar.

-¡Suzuno! - exclamó ella y en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, lo abrazó. Yo agarré con fuerza el puño, sintiendo como volvía ese sentimiento de enfado, de ira, de celos... que ya había experimentado en más de una ocasión.

-Vaya, con caballo y todo... voy a sentirme importante, princesa. - dijo él divertido haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano.

-¡No seáis bobo! Vos sois importante... - noté el color de sus mejillas, estaba sonrojada.

-No me hable así, princesa... ya se lo tengo dicho. Tutéeme, soy un siervo, simplemente.

-Lo haré cuando vos dejéis de tratarme como la princesa. - dijo firme y con una sonrisa. Él la miró y rió acariciando su cabello. - ¡Hablo en serio, Suzuno!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... lo intentaré. - después, desvió su mirada al caballo. - Es muy bonito. - dijo él acariciando el hocico del animal.

-¿Quieres que montemos? - le propuso.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea?

-¡Claro que sí!

Decidí irme de ahí antes de seguir alimentando al tigre que habitaba en mi interior. Él disfrutaba verme celoso, enfadado, de esa forma que tanto me irritaba. Mientras yo me desesperaba, él se ría gustoso y lo vivía bien.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

La noche llegó antes de lo previsto. Había estado evitando encontrarme con Yuuka. ¿Cómo podía mirarle a los ojos después de haberle escuchado decir mis peores miedos? Justo lo que Endou me había asegurado con anterioridad y no sólo en esa ocasión, durante todo este tiempo, había intentado que pensase sobre ello pero de forma inútil pues siempre lo ignoré cuando se trataban de esos temas. Además, no sólo eso. Le había visto con esa persona que hacía que su corazón palpitase mucho más rápido de lo natural. Esa persona que se encontraba en su cabeza...

_Te pueden los celos..._

Escuché de forma lenta y de una forma en la que me demostraba lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

_Quieres evitar que esta vez acabe como las otras muchas pero... ¿crees que podrás controlarte? Mejor aún, ¿crees que podrás controlarme a mi?_

_Lo haré._

Aunque le hablé firme, seguro de mi mismo y convencido de ello. Era más que obvio que estaba a años luz de poder controlarle. Podía quizá controlarme a mi mismo, cosa que era dudosa pero, ¿a esa bestia? No. Definitivamente, no me sentía preparado todavía para ello.

_Voy a divertirme mucho en esta ocasión, Goenji..._

Salí de la sala y paseé por los pasillos en una única dirección.

Necesitaba verla.

Ya no aguantaba más...

_¿Qué harás? ¿Permitirás el compromiso? _

¿Permitir el compromiso? No. O quizá, debería. Quizá tenía que dejar de pensar en mi egoísmo y en dejar que continuase una vida... sin mi. Pero, se me hacía tan doloroso, tan complicado. No podía dejarla ir. No podía irme sabiendo que ella estaba aquí.

Estaba siendo egoísta y no me gustaba.

Dejé de escuchar al tigre y lo agradecí. No tenía ganas de meterme a pelear con él nuevamente. No quería que me buscase los celos. Que me provocase y cayese en su trampa como siempre. El enfado, la ira, los celos... era un experto en hacer multiplicar todos esos sentimientos a una velocidad exuberante.

Me di cuenta que había abierto la puerta de mi hermana con cuidado. La oscuridad de la habitación opacaba la vista de cualquier humano. Pero yo podía ver mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Cerré con cuidado la puerta y me acerqué hasta su cama. Ahí estaba. Dormida. Tan perfecta... Me tumbé a su lado y me quedé durante unos largos minutos observándola. Acaricié sus brazos con suavidad, intentando no despertarla. Su respiración acompasada demostraba que estaba tranquila, que no había ninguna pesadilla molestándola. Me preguntaba con qué soñaría, con quién... eso me molestó y aparté la mirada unos segundos de ella.

Esa cabellera blanca apareció en mi mente. Sus ojos. La sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Su nombre se adueñaba de mi mente. Suzuno. La voz de Yuuka pronunciándolo. Tan despreocupada, tan feliz. ¿De verdad eso era lo que quería? ¿Tenía que dejarla ir?

Volví a observar su rostro durmiendo. Y me acerqué para poder verla mejor. Ella se removió un poco favoreciendo mi visión.

-No quiero dejarte ir, Yuuka... No estoy preparado. - musité por lo bajo.

Me acerqué a ella y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, robándole un beso a pesar de estar durmiendo. Sin siquiera que ella lo supiese o que ella pudiese corresponderlo, yo sentí que eso era lo que desearía poder hacer en más ocasiones y no sólo en esa.

Yo la amaba. Lejos de ser fraternal. Podía ser una locura. Podía quizá, merecerme un infierno al que ya estaba condenado desde hacía años. Pero prefería merecerme el infierno y amarla de ese modo a saber que no la podría ver en la vida, estando en otro lado.

Me separé de ella lentamente y escuché unos ruidos en la ventana que me hicieron esconderme dejándome caer al costado de la cama.

Puse atención.

Había alguien afuera. Alguien en el enorme árbol que se hallaba delante de los aposentos de Yuuka. Alguien que golpeaba con pequeñas piedrecillas la ventana. Escuchaba una respiración irregular. Parecía haber corrido bastante o haber hecho un camino bastante dificultoso. ¿Quién osaba entrar en la casa del emperador cual ladrón y empezar a lanzar piedras pequeñas a los cristales? Iba a ir contra él pero entonces, Yuuka abrió los ojos y se levantó, para mi suerte en dirección al otro lado a dónde yo me había echado y abrió la ventana.

-¡Ay! Esa me ha dado. - dijo entre risas. Logré ver como se rascaba la frente. - ¡Has venido!

-Tal y como me pediste, princesa. - dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la ventana.

Suzuno...

-¿Me permite entrar?

¿Cómo? Mierda, tenía que moverme rápido. Salir de ahí. Pero espera, ¿dejarles que estuviesen a solas en la habitación? ¡Ni hablar! Me escabullí debajo de la mesa y lograba ver los pies de Yuuka que retrocedían de la ventana para ver otros dos acompañarla.

-Gracias, princesa.

-Me alegra verte. - dijo ella contenta. Lo notaba en su tono de voz. - He intentado hablar con onii-chan sobre el tema pero...

-Está bien. - cortó él. - Era de esperar... sólo soy un ciudadano. No tengo poder, no tengo derecho a casarme con alguien tan extraordinario como tú.

-¡Pero...!

-No importa. - insistió él cortándola.

-Claro que me importa. - protestó ella. Vi como se quedaban pegados y miré como pude sin que me descubriesen. Yuuka lo había rodeado por el cuello y lo estaba abrazando. - Te quiero...

-Eres la princesa...

-¡Pues ojalá no lo fuese! - exclamó, sorprendiéndome por el tono en el que lo dijo.

Molesto por lo que escuchaba. Salí de allí disparado a la velocidad de la luz. Suerte que tenía ese poder en el que para los humanos, era como una brisa de aire. Salí por la ventana que habían dejado abierta y simplemente, empecé a buscar la casa donde Endou estaba.

Pasada casi una hora, regresaba a casa. No lograba encontrarlo. Endou estaba tan bien escondido que ni siquiera yo lograba recordar el camino. ¿Él se perdería alguna vez cuando intentaba regresar? Entré por una de las puertas de servicio y caminé por los pasillos. Entré en los pasillos de los aposentos. Pasé por el de Hitomiko-san, por el de Yuuka... y finalmente, llegué a mi puerta.

Pero entonces la puerta de Yuuka se abrió y vi aparecer esa melena blanca que tanta molestia me causaban. De pronto, sentí como mis manos dolían. De mis dedos, las garras empezaban a aparecer. Mi dentadura empezó a provocarme unos pinchazos increíbles. Al tocarme con mi propia lengua los dientes, comprobé que estaban saliéndome colmillos. Aproveché para mirarme la cara en el espejo que había frente de mi, en la pared. Mis ojos eran de un castaño claro, rodeado de amarillo y verde. Los ojos de un felino. Estaban transformándose lentamente. Llevé con cuidado mis garras a mis ojos y acaricié los costados de mis dedos.

-¿Goenji-sama? - escuché a mi lado, a bastante distancia. No se podía apreciar que era yo.

Simplemente, me largué de allí sin dejar ni rastro.

Como si hubiese sido una pesadilla.

No podía verme así. No quería que me viese así.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté. Después, conseguí arreglarme con ayuda de Hitomiko-san que había llamado un momento para aclarar que quería que fuese a descansar a su propia casa la cual le había regalado yo por todos los servicios prestados a la familia y directamente, porque quería regalarle algo, logré que aceptase con la condición de que ese día se quedaría para despedirse de nosotros. Me coloqué en esos días un kimono de color oro con detalles azulados junto con un halkama de un color oscuro, tirando a negro.

No paraba de recordar lo sucedido anoche. Tanto besando a mi propia hermana como que apareciese Suzuno como el haberle tenido a solas en medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos... si hubiese estado en otras condiciones y no me hubiese controlado, seguramente, lo hubiese matado allí mismo. Mi hermana estaba hablando de que no quería ser princesa por no poder estar con él. ¿Realmente estaba tan enamorada de él cómo para desear eso? ¿O era simplemente un capricho?

Giré en una esquina con tan mala suerte de que choqué con el cuerpo de Yuuka pero como ella iba corriendo, se abalanzó hacia mi del golpe y cayó encima de mi. Ambos rostros quedaron sumamente cerca. Mi nariz tocó la suya y nos dimos un cabezazo que le hizo soltar una carcajada.

-¡Ay, perdón! - se disculpó abriendo los ojos y observándome desde tan cerca.

Las ganas de besarla crecieron dentro de mi y estuve a punto de acercar esos centímetros que faltaban antes de que ella se apartase algo sonrojada y se quitase de encima de mi.

-Perdón, onii-chan, yo, este...

-¿A dónde ibas tan rápido? - disimulé, sin que se notase.

-Ah, pues, este... a ningún sitio. - mintió descaradamente y las fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Vas a ver a ese chico?

-¡N-No! - exclamó negando con las manos rápidamente.

Bingo. Había dado en el clavo.

-¿Vas sola? - pregunté viendo que no había nadie con ella. - ¿Y la escolta?

-¡Onii-chan, no necesito escolta! Estoy bien protegida con Suzuno. - se tapó la boca al mencionar su nombre, el cual ya sabía por mis espionajes y se incorporó. - ¡No he dicho nada!

-Yuuka. - dije firme agarrándola del brazo a la vez que me incorporaba. - Deja de ver a ese chico.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque alguien como él...

-¿Alguien como él qué? - dijo con cara de enfado y acercándose a mi. - ¿No merece estar conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¡Es una persona, onii-chan! ¡Y que no tenga familia de emperadores me da igual! Yo le quiero.

Tal cual había aparecido corriendo, echó a correr dejándome atrás. Con esa estocada que me había dejado estupefacto.

"_Yo le quiero"_

Cerré las manos con fuerza y seguí mi camino.

_Piensa en otra cosa... piensa en otra cosa, Shuuya, vamos... _Me decía una y otra vez para intentar contener el enfado.

_Querer a alguien que ama a otra persona... es algo bastante feo, ¿verdad? Y deprimente._

_Cállate._

¿Por qué aparecía siempre en esos momentos?

_Reniega de ser princesa, se escapa de sus quehaceres, no quiere escolta... se está volviendo una fulana._

_Ni se te ocurra insultarla... _

Estaba empezando a cabrearme de una forma que no era normal. Podía permitir que se metiese conmigo, que me buscase a mi el enfado, que me celase de mala manera pero no iba a permitir que le faltase el respeto de esa manera.

_¿Entonces cómo le llamas tú a todo eso... emperador?_

_¡No insultes a mi hermana, maldita sea! _

_Y todo culpa de ese mendigo... ¿Suzuno, era? Hm... Yo no permitiría que se mezclase con gente así._

_Ella le quiere, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Contra eso no puedo luchar. Si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz._

Escuché como se reía de mi aquella bestia, como si mi comentario le hubiese causado una gracia inexplicable.

_¿Qué tú eres feliz, dices? No eres feliz mientras ella esté con ese muchacho y mucho menos, sabiendo que está enamorada de él..._

_Si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz. ¡Y fin de la historia!_

Quería que dejase de hablarme. O mejor aún, ignorarle yo.

Eso iba a hacer.

Ignorarle.

_Entonces deja que se casen, que tengan hijos y que vivan como unos mendigos toda su vida, porque ese no va a poder ser emperador... y tener un emperador de un plebeyo, está mal visto._

Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer en la silla de la sala intentando no escucharle, intentando ignorarle. Me resultaba demasiado imposible. Porque aquella voz era como un pensamiento. Era como si esa voz fuese yo mismo hablándome. Quizá era eso lo que hacía que me convirtiese en un asesino. En que me controlaba como si fuese yo mismo. Hacía que mis pensamientos se intercambiasen por otros.

_Sabes perfectamente que todo cuanto tu piensas, es tuyo. Eres dueño de tus pensamientos... pero yo puedo ser dueño de tu cuerpo. Anoche te hice una demostración._

_Anoche te controlé._

_Anoche simplemente quise hacerte pensar que así era. Fui yo que simplemente te dejó ver quién eres en verdad... estoy últimamente algo oxidado. Llevas meses sin darme carne fresca... sangre fresca... _

_No pienso darte. Así que, vete olvidando._

Maldita sea. Ya estaba volviendo a hablar con él.

_No voy a dejar que me controles... _

_¿De verdad crees eso...? No te confíes, Goenji... todos sabemos lo que ocurre las veces que te confías conmigo. _

_Esta vez será diferente._

_Entonces, ¿por qué no impides que tu hermana vaya a verse con ese don nadie? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de encontrarlos ocupados?_

Se burló e insinuó cosas que no pude ignorar aunque era lo que tenía en mente. Me incorporé de allí y salí por la ventana, empujando a Endou quien estaba por entrar.

-¡EH! - exclamó desde el suelo. - ¿¡A dónde vas!?

Empecé a correr por los alrededores hasta tomar el camino para el pueblo. El olor de Yuuka cada vez era mucho más próximo y tomé otro camino para no encontrarme con ella a esa velocidad. Seguía sin saber quien era yo realmente. Superé sin problema el correr de Yuuka y continué acelerando. El aroma de Suzuno, lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Lo había visto un par de veces, pero era suficiente. Sabía también lo suficiente como para recordar el olor de semejante espécimen.

Seguir su rastro era fácil. Llegué a una vieja casa de madera. Habían tablones bastante rotos pero, los mantenía como podía, anclando uno con otro en forma de cruz. ¿Vivía ahí? Parecía que estuviese en uno de los barrios más pobres del pueblo aún a pesar de todas las mejorías que había estado haciendo durante todo el período de reinado que llevaba. Paseé por alrededor de la que parecía ser una abandonada casa hasta que me detuve en la puerta.

Mis nudillos tocaron en la puerta y en cuestión de poco tiempo, la puerta se abría viendo al chico de cabello blanco frente a mi, con el kimono blanco y el halkama negro. En cuanto me vio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me hizo una reverencia.

-¿Vives aquí?

-A-Así es. - miró hacia el interior de la casa y me volvió a fijar la mirada.

-Tranquilo, no vengo a estar mucho tiempo. No tienes por qué ofrecerme entrar. - le aseguré mirándolo fijamente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo saber a que se debe a que el emperador haya llamado a mi puerta? - preguntó de forma educada.

-Sé que está con la princesa. - dije, sin referirme en princesa en un principio.

Su cara se volvió pálida y su cuerpo se tensó.

-Quiero que la deje sin más. Vos no sois digno de ella. ¿Es a esto a todo cuánto aspira? ¿O quiere tener el reino en su mano casándose con ella? - escupí las palabras como si fuese una víbora.

-Yo quiero a Yuuka-sama... se lo aseguro, Señor. - se atrevió a responderme, sacando valor para responderme.

-Y yo le estoy diciendo... que no es digno de ella. - repetí de nuevo, pausadamente, con voz de pocos amigos y acercándome unos pasos hacía él. - Creo que no me ha entendido.

-Le he entendido, Señor. - respondió él, recto y sin perder el contacto con mis ojos. - Pero creo que vos no entendéis que la princesa y yo estamos enamorados...

Apreté la mandíbula y me quedé a pocos centímetros de él, dispuesto a darle un cabezazo y darle un puñetazo en la barriga. Espera, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Aprovechando la cercanía no tuve problema ninguno en dar un buen puñetazo en la barriga a Suzuno que se encorvó agarrándose la barriga.

-Va a dejarla en paz. - le volví a repetir.

-¿Por qué... se pone así? - preguntó a duras penas. - ¿Ha venido a esto?

-O por las buenas o por las malas. - le advertí.

-Jamás la dejaré... lo es todo para mi...

¿Qué lo era todo para él decía? ¡Ella era todo para mi! Era más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse. Más de lo que yo pudiera explicar en palabras. Era un sentimiento indescriptible. Y ella lo era absolutamente todo.

Le solté un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-¿Qué lo es todo para vos? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que eso significa! - bramé acercándome a él.

Suzuno me miró entre dolorido y confundido.

-¡Quiero que la deje en paz!

-¡Antes muerto! - exclamó, sin titubear.

_Deseo concedido..._

De pronto, vi como su cara se ponía blanca y como empezaba a retroceder aún tumbado en el suelo intentando levantarse. Sentía el dolor en mis mandíbulas, estaban cambiando. Sentí un revuelo en mi estómago y solté un gemido de dolor viendo como mis manos se convertían en garras y zarpas. Le seguían los brazos, en unas patas y dejé que mi cuerpo por completo, se viese controlado ante el tigre.

-¡Oh, Dios mio! - exclamó intentando escapar.

Los huesos empezaron a retorcerse por sí solos y empecé a sentir ese dolor insoportable por el que siempre pasaba cuando me transformaba. Tras unos largos minutos agonizando del dolor, me vi metido dentro del cuerpo de un tigre y a Suzuno intentando esconderse en cualquier lado de la casa, de forma inútil. Antes de que pudiese salir de la casa, nos plantamos delante de él y golpeé

Golpeé a Suzuno mandándolo a volar por la casa y haciendo que cayese al suelo, golpeándose con la pared. El olor a sangre empezó a llegar a mi sentido del olfato y disfruté del olor. Cerré los ojos y sonreí divertido, sintiendo como no era el único que disfrutaba. El tigre también.

_Sangre... _

Decía el tigre mientras se acercaba a él disfrutando del pánico que recorría por el cuerpo de Suzuno.

-No te acerques... por favor... - suplicaba el chico, totalmente acorralado.

-¡Suzuno! ¡Ya estoy aquí! - escuché acercarse a Yuuka por el final de calle.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

_¡Espera, no! ¡No podemos matarle! A él no. ¡A él no! _

_¡Muerto estará mejor! _

_¡Detente, va a llegar Yuuka! _

Pareció no escucharme. Pero yo si escuchaba cada vez más cerca lo pasos de Yuuka. No. No. No. ¡No! No podía hacerle esto. No podía hacerle esto... No podía matar a Suzuno delante suya, jamás me lo perdonaría.

_¡Detente! _

Pero en cuanto grité, al mismo momento que grité, un zarpazo en todo el pecho de Suzuno, acababa con su vida... y los pasos de Yuuka se quedaron detenidos al mismo instante que sentía el dolor terrible de regresar a parte de mi cuerpo... Me vi envuelto en la situación de tener mis dos piernas, con de las garras cogiéndole del cuello y con las otras alzadas, dispuesto a dar otro golpe de gracia.

Ese era el plan del tigre desde el principio.

Aparecer. Alimentar su sed de sangre... provocar una confusión dentro de mi para en el momento exacto...

...dejarme al descubierto ante mi propia hermana.

Yuuka empezó a gritar horrorizada viendo el espectáculo.

-Yuuka. - pronuncié sin poder evitarlo.

-Suzu... Suzu...

Dejé caer el cuerpo sin vida de Suzuno y me volteé para verla. Intentaba volver a mi forma original, a la forma humana pero... el tigre no me lo permitía. Era él quien estaba controlando la situación por completo.

-Yuuka, por favor... - pero Yuuka echó a correr desesperada mientras echaba a correr lejos de allí.

-¡Yuuka, no! - exclamé y en un cerrar de ojos, me quedé delante suya deteniendo su carrera. - ¡Espera, por favor! ¡No es lo que parece, no era yo! - la agarré de los brazos para impedir que pudiese volver a escaparse.

-¡No, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! - exclamaba entre lágrimas y gritos de espanto y miedo. - ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

_Yuuka... _

_Se acabó tu cuento de hadas..._

_¡Maldito seas! ¡Esta no te la perdono!_

-¡GOENJI! - escuché gritar a Endou acercándose a una velocidad de vértigo hacía aquí. - ¡GOENJI! - gritó aterrizando en el suelo.

Yuuka abrió sus ojos sorprendida de ver llegar a alguien a esa velocidad dando semejante salto y plantándose a unos metros de nosotros.

-Pero, ¿qué...?

-Endou, haz algo, yo... - de pronto, Endou golpeó a Yuuka por detrás haciendo que cayese sobre mis brazos inconsciente. - ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

-¿No querías que hiciese algo? - me preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero no esto!

-¿Y qué preferías? Dime. - me preguntó fijamente. - Te dije que se te iría de las manos... Te dejé la libertad de estamparte. ¡Pero esto ya no lo puedo tolerar! Pensé que no ibas a matar nunca más. ¡Y menos al chico por el que tu hermana siente muchas cosas! - me recriminó señalando a Yuuka a la cual cargaba en mis brazos. - Estás yendo demasiado lejos... y si no te detienes...

-Perdí el control de mi mismo y el tigre sólo lo empeoró. ¡Sólo fue eso!

-Estoy harto de tus excusas. - dio unos pasos hacía mi y me arrebató a Yuuka de mis brazos.

-¡Devuélvemela, Endou!

-Yuuka no es de tu propiedad, Goenji. Ella crecerá y morirá. Y tu dejarás de tener humanidad... ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar?

-¡Devuélvemela!

-¡Piensa en cómo te sentirías si aparece tu propia hermana acabando con la vida de la persona a la que amas! ¡Piensa que Yuuka quería a ese chico como tú puedes quererla a ella!

Me detuve en seco y lo fulminé con la mirada, desafiándole. Bajé mi mirada a Yuuka y poco a poco, empecé a entender que estaba todo saliendo de mis manos. Yo no era así. Yo no era egoísta. Yo no quería de esa forma tan posesiva... lo mío había pasado de amor a obsesión.

-Goenji... esto tiene que acabar. - escuché sentenciar a Endou.

_¡Esto aún no ha acabado! ¡Eres un blando! ¡Eres un sentimental! ¡Y no voy a tolerarlo!_

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto **

Me incorporé de golpe sintiendo como el aire me faltaba y trataba como un loco de volver a respirar. Endou se incorporó de golpe y se quedó a mi lado apretándome del brazo.

-¡Eh, Kidou! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿¡Qué demonios era eso!? - grité alterado agarrándole del cuello de la camisa al poseedor de Cerbero.

-¿El qué? - preguntó sin entender cogiendo con fuerza mis manos.

-¡Lo que he sentido! ¡Ha sido como si el tigre...!

La mirada de Endou me demostró que sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando. Lo miré fijamente sin soltarlo y lo acerqué más a mi, enfadado y molesto.

Lo que había sentido en el momento en el que el tigre había explotado gritando todo aquello cuando Goenji se sentía arrepentido, se sentía mal y entendía el mal que había ocasionado a Yuuka... jamás, en mi vida, lo había sentido. Ni siquiera entendía de dónde venía o por qué era una presión tan sumamente fuerte que parecía que te rompía el cuerpo por dentro, te congelaba la respiración. Era una sensación espantosa. Era como si alguien se metiese en tu cuerpo y no tuvieses el control de él, sino que se anteponía la voluntad de dicho elemento sobre ti mismo.

-Vuelve, Kidou... - murmuró mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué ha sido esa sensación?

-Sabes muy bien que suelen salir en lo malo pero... también puede poseerte de otra forma...

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir qué...?

-En términos de que puedas entender, es como si te dejará inconsciente y usase el cuerpo para controlarlo a su voluntad, siendo tú como la voz subconsciente. Como si tu fueses el secundario...

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿puede hacer lo que quiera? ¿sin que tú puedas impedirlo?

-Sí. A veces, cuando está demasiado abatido... crea ciertas entradas a ciertos lugares en los que de normal, estás bloqueándolo para que no pueda poseer control.

-Como la mente... - caí en la cuenta.

-Por ejemplo. Aunque tu puedas estar ahí y hablarle, verlo... puede usar tu propio cuerpo humano y hacer lo que le plazca.

Miré de reojo a Goenji, sorprendido y tragué saliva. Entonces... el tigre lo había poseído por completo. En mente, en cuerpo y por decirlo de alguna forma, en alma. Eso quería decir, que no había Goenji en esos momentos si no que...

-Vuelve, Kidou. - insistió. Agarró mis gafas y se las quedó en la mano.

-Tengo miedo...

-Vuelve. - musitó.

Puse mi mano encima del pecho de Goenji y cerré los ojos, regresando de nuevo a sus pensamientos y a su pasado.

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

_¿Qué me has...? _

_Ahora vas a ver... lo que es ser poderoso. _

_¿Cómo? _

El cuerpo de Endou estaba en el suelo, o mejor dicho, incorporándose. Echó un vistazo a su costado y el tigre dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo lugar. Pude ver a mi hermana. Pude ver que estaba en el suelo, recuperando la consciencia...

_No... Por favor... Por favor, detente. ¡No le hagas nada!_

_Intenta detenerme... Goenji Shuuya. ¡Ahora mismo no eres nada ni nadie! Yo tengo tu cuerpo. De absolutamente todo tu cuerpo... y pronto, la vas a querer ver... muerta._

_¡No, por favor! ¡Ella no! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡ELLA NO! _

Rompí a llorar, viendo como Cerbero aparecía entre gemidos de dolor sustituyendo el cuerpo de Endou el cual había estado durante unos minutos sufriendo ese dolor agónico. Empezamos a pelear pero de pronto, aparecieron ciudadanos cargados con todo lo que podían para golpearnos. Cerbero empujó a una Yuuka medio adormilada encima de su cuerpo y empezó a alejarse de allí provocando que le siguiésemos.

Eramos tan rápidos que los ciudadanos quedaron demasiado atrás. No nos alcanzarían.

_¡Deja que se la lleve! _

_¡Deja de lloriquear! Eres un blando. Deberías estar muerto... ¡yo debería pertenecer a otra persona no a alguien tan mediocre como tú!_

_¡Ella lo es todo, por favor, deja que Endou se encargue!_

_Tiene gracia... Suzuno también dijo que lo era todo y mira dónde está. _

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Cerbero y el tigre estaba enganchados pero, por alguna razón, veía que Cerbero lo único que hacía era defenderse. No atacaba. Sólo se defendía y defendía a una Yuuka que había metido en su casa. ¿Habíamos llegado hasta esa casa en la que nadie podía llegar sin perderse incluso yo que ya había ido allí con anterioridad? Eso es lo que parecía.

_¡Vamos, Cerbero! ¿Es todo lo que tienes para mi? _

_No voy a matarte._

_¡No me digas que estás haciendo caso a ese mocoso! ¿Estás amaestrado ahora o qué pasa contigo?_

Yuuka salió en esos momentos y gritó echando a correr. En un cerrar de ojos, la vi delante de mi y...

…un zarpazo atravesó su cuerpo...

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

El cuerpo del Yuuka caía al suelo aún con algo de vida. Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor. El tigre se apartó permitiendo ver como mi hermana se moría frente a mis propios ojos sin poder hacer nada. Mientras, Endou regresaba a su cuerpo. Cuando recuperó por completo su forma, estaba de rodillas observando el cuerpo de Yuuka y miró de reojo al tigre el cual parecía disfrutar.

-¡Maldita sea! - exclamó corriendo hacia ella.

_Sálvala... por favor... ¡sálvala! _

_Se acabó._

Empecé a sentir como algo dentro de mi, se agrandaba. La presión y la prisión en la que sentía como si estuviese en una jaula del tamaño de un ladrillo en el que no podía moverme, desapareció por completo. Sentí como mi mente se volvía más nítida, más clara. Era como si algo hubiese estado opacándola. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo empezaba a doler y caímos al suelo, sintiendo como todos los huesos regresaban a su forma humana. Grité de dolor y tras removerme en el suelo durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, me quedé tirado en el suelo agarrado de la cabeza.

No podía ser cierto.

No podía haber sucedido de verdad lo que había visto...

-¡Vamos, vamos! - exclamaba Endou desesperado al lado del cuerpo de mi hermana.

No paraba de llorar. Las lágrimas de los ojos no me dejaban ver ni siquiera a dos pasos de mi. El dolor de mi cuerpo era menor al que sentía en mi pecho, al dolor de cabeza que tenía. Al vacío que sentía.

El perder a Yuuka... había sido como morir. Otra vez. Pero de forma mucho más dolorosa.

-¡Vamos, Yuuka-chan! ¡Tienes que vivir! - pero el corazón de Yuuka dejó de latir... en esos momentos. - ¡Yuuka!

No podía moverme. Mi cuerpo temblaba. De miedo, de dolor...

-¡Goenji! ¡Goenji! ¿Estás bien? ¡Vamos, respóndeme!

-Sálvala... - murmuré con los ojos perdidos. - Por favor...

-No puedo... - al escuchar aquello, no pude evitar incorporarme y acercarme a él, apartándole de un empujón. - Goenji...

-¡Eso no es posible! - grité, sacando los colmillos a voluntad y mordiéndome la muñeca haciendo que tragase de mi sangre. Pero era inútil, no tragaba. - ¡Vamos, Yuuka! ¡Responde...! Responde... - pedí casi sin voz, abrazándome a ella. - No me dejes... por favor... no así...

-Goenji, lo siento... - la voz de Endou sonaba muy al fondo.

-Yo no quería esto... - dije entre lágrimas abrazándola. - Perdóname. Yo no quería esto... Te amo, por favor... quédate conmigo, vuelve... ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO! Te lo pido por favor... abre los ojos...

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

Me incorporé para ver el rostro de Goenji. Las lágrimas que de éste salían me recordaban el terrible dolor que pasó ese día. La impotencia que sentí al no poder ayudar a su hermana. La impotencia de no poder ayudarle a él. Quizá si hubiese actuado de forma más madura y no le hubiese permitido hacer todo cuanto hizo, a lo mejor... no habría pasado esa desgracia.

Aunque, visto de la forma positiva, no había muerto. Estaba viva de forma milagrosa. Había sobrevivido gracias a Terumi quien había asegurado la supervivencia de Yuuka de alguna forma. Siendo un ángel. Sabía que cuando te habían dado el derecho a ser un ángel, tenía que estar unas horas con el cuerpo muerto para poder regresar como un ángel celestial. Yuuka siempre había sido una niña muy pura y también estaba comenzando a convertirse en una mujer de igual pureza, tuvo una infancia ajena de los horrores de la época, un hermano que la amaba y la protegía y se había enamorado de la forma mas inocente del mundo. Quizá su destino siempre fue convertirse en ángel, de una manera u otra... aunque hubiera sido demasiado temprano y hubiera provocado tanto dolor.

Vi como las lágrimas en los ojos cerrados de Goenji empezaban a salir y se las limpié sintiéndome culpable. Si yo hubiese actuado diferente, quizá él no hubiese sufrido tanto...

_No fue tu culpa, Mamoru._

_Tú me lo avisaste y aún así no te hice caso. Parte de su dolor, es culpa mía._

_Yo te aseguro que no lo fuiste. Era su destino._

Me aseguró mientras iba a ver como estaba Kidou, el cual también estaba afectado de estar viendo y viviendo lo que Goenji pasó en su tiempo. La era heian... fue bastante complicada. Después de aquello, Goenji decidió que ya no había nada que lo retuviese en su reino, por lo que fingió su propia muerte y nombró de heredero a uno de sus primos lejanos. Al saber que habían muerto sus dos "niños", Hitomiko no pudo recuperarse, aunque consiguió salir adelante gracias a su niño, Hiroto. Me aseguré de que estuviesen ambos a salvo...

De repente, noté llegar a una gran velocidad el olor de Fudou que abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe. Lo miré extrañado y vi en su rostro que algo estaba pasando. Que algo ocurría. Estaba preocupado. Y llevaba el móvil en su mano izquierda.

-Fudou, ¿qué... ?

-Tenemos problemas, Endou. - dijo mientras me tiraba el móvil a las manos y lo agarraba sin problemas. Me hizo un gesto para que lo atendiese y así lo hice.

-¿Sí...? - dije algo dudoso.

-¡Endou! ¡Pero cuanto tiempo, hombre!

Miré a Fudou sorprendido de escuchar esa voz.

Pero si era... ¿¡Roccoco!?

_**Continuará...**_

_***/*/*/*/***_

**Halkama*** = Se dice que es un halkama a un pantalón ancho que va acompañando a un kimono masculino.

**Mitte*** = Expresión que se dice para decir "¡Mira!".

**Onii-chan*** = hermano.

**Suge* = **Increíble.

**Arigato* = **Gracias.

¡Y dicho esto! Espero vuestros reviews y reacciones ante este capítulo ^^ ¡Cualquier pequeña duda que tengáis, no dudéis en decirlas que os responderle los reviews para resolverlas antes de subir el siguiente!

Ya dudo que suba cap hasta que pase nuevo año, con esto de las fiestas y eso, no voy a poder escribir mucho, así que, ¡nos vemos después de año nuevo!

Espero que hayáis tenido una feliz navidad, disfrutad de la nochevieja que ya va quedando menos ¡y próspero año nuevo! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (: me alegran y me animan mucho!

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Chao Ling-Yin. Arigato por tus ayudas y aportes ;3

¡Ja nee~!


	10. Resurge la Gran Guerra

¡Hola, hola! ¡Siento mucho la demora por este cap! Pero últimamente no he podido ponerme demasiado en el ordenador y las pocas veces que me he puesto, ha sido para ponerme al día con Inazuma Eleven... así que, he ido muy poco a poco escribiendo, pero tranquis, ¡qué ya lo he conseguido! Aquí está el capítulo 10. Espero que lo hayáis estado esperando con muchas ganas. Porque la verdad, las cosas ahora se van a poner muuuuy interesantes. No sólo con KidouxHaruna, si no con todos en general x3

Hay muchos misterios todavía pendientes y muchas cosas están por pasar~ Pero ya hay que ir resolviendo algunas cosas y dar un pasito más allá, que ya toca, ¿no os parece?

Bueno, sin más, os dejo con el cap y más abajo ya os comento más cositas. ¡Espero que disfrutéis mucho del cap y que cualquier cosa, no dudéis en mencionarlo para que os lo pueda responder!

**10.**

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Me quedé mirando la cara de tonto junto con esa sonrisa de alegría que se le puso al poseedor de Cerbero al escuchar hablar a Roccoco al otro lado del teléfono. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta cruzándome de brazos sin perder de ojo al de la banda.

-¡Roccoco! - exclamó sorprendido y alegre. - ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo!? ¿Dónde andas? ¿Estáis todos bien?

Típico... Yo viniendo con que teníamos problemas y él poniéndose a preguntar por como estaban todos en vez de centrarse en el motivo de la llamada. ¿Por qué alguien como él tenía que dirigirnos a todos como si fuese el jefe del grupo? Aunque lo fuese y me diese mil vueltas decirlo.

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Estamos todos bien!

-Endou, no es por cortaros el rollo pero... que vaya al tema importante. - le dije no muy fuerte, más bien en un tono de pasota y de cansado. Roccoco seguro que también lo escuchó y el de la banda me miró extrañado no por mis palabras, si no por mi mirada seria.

-Es cierto... ¿que ocurre? Fudou me ha dicho que...

-Han vuelto. - dijo de pronto. - Están intentando de nuevo completar _esa _misión. - dijo con cierto retintín ante el "esa".

-¿Cómo? Pero, eso no puede ser, Roccoco...

-Créeme, yo tampoco lo creía pero escúchame, cinco muertes en menos de dos días. - Endou me miró con cara de sorpresa aunque yo no cambié de expresión. - Y acabamos de salvar a una chica que está inconsciente pero está bien, por suerte llegamos a tiempo. Ha tenido demasiada suerte.

-Pero, ¿quién podría intentarlo...?

Mientras ellos hablaban, yo vi como se incorporaba Kidou de la cama y se frotaba los ojos después de verle esos ojos rojos como la sangre llorosos e incluso, juraría que había visto como alguna lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas. ¿Acaso había estado llorando...? ¿Qué habría visto en el pasado de Goenji? Cruzamos miradas y Kidou se incorporó en silencio y abrió la ventana de forma silenciosa. Su mirada me indicó que no dijese nada y como respuesta, volví a fijar mis ojos en Endou. Que hiciese lo que quisiese... Él vería cómo podría reaccionar por ahí afuera con esas emociones tan diferentes que estaba experimentando porque sentía que había algo fuera de normal.

-Le hemos visto. Al menos, a uno de ellos. - escuché centrándome de nuevo en la charla telefónica.

-¿Cómo? - dijo Endou dando vueltas cual tigre nervioso.

-Fudou me ha dicho que ha visto a un tío raro en vuestro instituto y Fidio me ha comentado que ha tenido un enfrentamiento con un tipo que estaba intentando matar de la misma forma en la que tiene que ser. Pero no pudo verle muy bien porque fue por la noche, decía que iba cargado con algo tipo poción con los que los hipnotizan y nosotros hemos visto lo mismo y no sólo eso...

-¿Qué más, Roccoco? - dijo algo impaciente.

-Todos coinciden en algo...

-...en que no se les puede seguir la pista. - finalicé yo bajo la mirada de preocupación de Endou.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Parece que están intentando conseguir el mayor número de vidas inocentes y puras muertas antes de llegar a cierto lugar de Japón. Es todo cuanto he podido reunir.

-¿Aquí en Japón? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es. Tened cuidado... yo trataré de reunir toda la información que pueda y os tendré en aviso.

-De acuerdo... pero tened cuidado vosotros también, no te metas en problemas que pueda costaros la vida.

-¡Descuida! No hay nada que pueda detenernos.

El teléfono colgó y Endou me lo devolvió pasando por mi lado. Rodé los ojos y eché una mirada hacia la cama donde estaba Goenji aún dormido. ¿No se suponía que también estaba Kidou ahí...? Bueno, qué importaba. Teníamos un problema quizá más importante que el de Kidou y su locura de querer estar con una humana mortal y del que tenía claro que nada iba a terminar bien. Porque yendo como iban las cosas, no parecía que me estuviese equivocando desde un principio.

Salí de la habitación y me vi a Endou sentado intentando pensar y quizá hablando con Cerbero. Dejé el teléfono delante suyo y me apoyé en la pared de lado.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Sé lo que quieren y que su último destino está en alguna parte de este país pero no logro entender cómo pueden pasar desapercibido. ¿Cómo pueden esfumarse así de la nada? ¿Por qué no podemos seguirlos?

-¿No te has parado a pensar que puede que no estén aniquilados todos? - pregunté, haciendo referencia a ciertos humanos en particular que un momento de nuestra vida habíamos tenido ciertos problemas.

-Eso es imposible. Todos murieron, estoy seguro.

-Piénsalo. No podemos seguirlos, van cargado con tipo de pociones que los hipnotizan... ¿no te suena a nada? - le miré con dureza. - Endou, siguen vivos.

Endou de pronto se levantó de golpe y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? - cuestioné incorporándome molesto. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ahora? ¿Dónde quería ir?

-¡Voy a buscar a ese tío de la cabeza león que me dijiste! ¡Tiene que estar en algún lugar de Inazuma y no pienso quedarme esperando a enterarme de que han acabado con otra vida! - exclamó mirándome con cierto dolor en sus ojos. - Han muerto demasiadas personas inocentes en muy poco tiempo.

Nos quedamos por un momento en silencio, observándonos fijamente y terminé encogiéndome de hombros. Si quería ir a buscar algo que no tenía ni por donde empezar, era libre de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Haz lo que quieras. - Endou se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse. - Pero si ves a Kidou... salúdale de mi parte. - la ironía en esa frase fue demasiado grande y el chico se detuvo para mirarme con cara de incredulidad como si no le hubiese hecho gracia el chiste. - ¿Por qué me miras así? Goenji está dormidito como un bebé... pensé que sabías que no estaba.

-¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde? ¡Se me ha escapado! - y no era para menos, con semejante noticia, ¿quién afinaría el olfato? Más bien, afinaría el oído para no perderse detalle.

-No lo sé. Se fue por la ventana mientras hablabas por teléfono. No se lo pregunté.

-¡Fudou! - exclamó regañándome de esa forma. - ¡Ni siquiera sabemos como está!

-Estaba con las emociones muy descontroladas pero dudo que vaya a cometer cualquier locura. Más bien lo veía algo abatido, como si hubiese visto o sentido algo que le hizo daño.

-¡Precisamente por eso! ¿Y si pierde el control? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nunca puedo contar contigo? - abrió la puerta y una ventolera de aire fue lo que vi a continuación.

Respiré profundo y negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué no podía contar conmigo? Desde que habíamos llegado, no hacía más que salvar el culo a esa cabeza de mosca y enterándome de todo lo que ellos desconocían. Estaba en todas partes y era los ojos de todos. Me reventaba que dijese que no podía contar conmigo. Golpeé la pared haciendo un agujero y escuché a Goenji murmurar algo mientras escuchaba el ruido de levantarse de la cama.

Tenía ganas de irme de allí pero antes tenía que hacer algo con él... Al poco tiempo, salió mientras se frotaba la cara y me miraba desconcertado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Fudou? ¿Dónde están Endou y Kidou? Estaba hablando con él y...

-Yo tengo una pregunta mejor. ¿Qué narices ha pasado contigo? - dije molesto mirándole de forma recriminadora. - ¿Tienes idea del peligro en el que has puesto a todos? Tú, perdiendo el control... - murmuré finalmente con ironía y con claras ganas de querer dar donde dolía. Pero no para mal, si no para que reaccionase.

-No me hables de esa manera.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te hable? ¡Dime! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que habría podido pasar de no haber actuado rápido? ¿De si Kidou no hubiese podido controlarse? ¡Sois los dos igual, un par de imbéciles!

De pronto, mi espalda golpeó con la pared y un puño se alzaba para darme un puñetazo. Lo miré de forma decidida y enfadada sin moverme ni un ápice.

-¡Ahí está el gran Goenji Shuuya! ¡El que controla la situación! ¡El que analiza todo antes de entrar en acción! - solté de forma hiriente y burlona.

-¡Cierra la boca!

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!? ¡En vez de meterte a pegarte con nosotros deberías ir a buscarla! ¿¡o no!? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿O es que te puede el miedo? - le fulminé con la mirada y un golpe llegó a mi barriga haciendo que cayese al suelo maldiciéndole.

Daba igual que me hubiese pegado. Había dado de lleno. Lo sabía y si no actuaba ahora que le había apretado las pilas, de seguro que seguirían pasando situaciones fuera de control como la de hacía unas horas o situaciones fuera de lo normal. Se marchó de allí sin decirme absolutamente nada más. Me merecía mil golpes quizá. Aunque mejor dicho, el hecho de que me merecía que me tratasen mejor. Sentía que era el único que tenía la cabeza clara y que se daba cuenta de absolutamente todo... pero no me importaba. Sabía que estaba ayudándolo y eso era todo cuanto necesitaba saber a pesar de quedar como un idiota insensible y un sin sentimientos.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Tras estar durante varias horas todos juntos en la casa de Touko, decidimos empezar a ir yendo todos a casa. Poco a poco, terminamos quedando menos hasta que quedamos Kogure, Shirou y yo. Fuimos los tres a casa de Kogure y es ahí donde nos encontrábamos en esos momentos. Decidí ponerme a hacer la cena para los tres mientras que Kogure terminaba de repasar para una recuperación que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Shirou, por su parte, terminó colándose en la cocina cuando Kogure se ensimismó con la lección y se colocó detrás de mi con sus manos en la cintura.

-Te veo como en la luna. - musitó él apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro viendo como seguía cortando algunos ingredientes para la cena.

-¿En la luna? Será tu imaginación. - respondí girando un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No lo es... hay algo que te preocupa, ¿qué es? Vamos, cuéntame. - insistía él.

Respiré profundo y dejé el cuchillo encima de la cocina para girarme ciento ochenta grados y colocar mis brazos rodeando su cuello. La verdad es que no se equivocaba. Había algo que me preocupaba. Mejor dicho, alguien. Kidou no se apartaba de mi cabeza. Su actitud conmigo, esa forma de hablarme... esa extraña sensación que tenía con él. La curiosidad. Y, quizá, una atracción que intentaba negar pero que empezaba a aceptar poco a poco. Tampoco esa pantera. Pero, ¿cómo decírselo a él precisamente? Tenía sus pequeños celos por Kogure si le decía eso por Kidou, de seguro que no se quedaría quieto y respecto al tema del felino... me echaría la bronca.

-Está todo bien. - dije intentando pasar desapercibida pero ladeó la cabeza alzando sus cejas en señal de que no se lo creía y quería que hablase. - Es que... desde hace unos días siento algo extraño... - intentaba hacer rodeos, intentaba que no se notase de que hablaba de alguien pero... Shirou no hablaba, simplemente me miraba y acariciaba mi cabello esperando que continuase. - ...algo extraño por Kidou. - murmuré por lo bajo sin perder el contacto con sus ojos.

Sentí como sus dedos se quedaban quietos y su mirada que era dulce y tierna se volvía un poco dura. No le había gustado nada escuchar decir aquellas palabras. No le había gustado que se tratase de Kidou.

-¿Algo extraño por Kidou? Explícate. - dijo algo más serio apartándose ligeramente.

-No te enfades, Shirou-kun... - lo atraje hacia a mi por su cintura y besé sus labios lentamente. - Es sólo que siento que lo conozco de antes, no sé. Es una sensación extraña... tengo mucha curiosidad y...

-Te sientes atraída por él, ¿verdad? - dijo con cierto tono de enfado. Agaché la cabeza mordiéndome el labio inferior y apartó la mirada. - Sabía que estar lejos... crearía este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Qué? Shirou-kun, escúchame. - dije cogiéndole el rostro entre mis manos obligándole a que me mirase. - Seguro que es por la curiosidad... sabes que me va lo misterioso.

-¿Y qué tengo yo de misterioso?

-¿A parte de tus extrañas salidas y tus llamadas misteriosas? - enarqué una ceja sintiendo que ahora la enfadada estaba empezando a ser yo. - Nunca me cuentas nada sobre esas salidas, lo que haces, a donde vas y esas llamadas te ponen nervioso. Te pregunté una vez y me dijiste que no te preguntase. Te hice caso aun muriéndome de ganas por saber que haces cuando no estás aquí, con nosotros. - le dije algo dolida. - Conmigo.

-Es diferente.

-¿En qué es diferente? - me separé de él y me apoyé en la encimera. - Podría pensar que estás con otra chica o que eres un asesino a sueldo con cara de bueno.

-¿Pero que idioteces dices? - dijo soltando una risa de incredulidad para luego sonreír y acariciarme la mejilla. - No hay nadie más que tú.

Aparté su mano de mi mejilla y la dejé cogida de mi mano.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes confiar cuando te digo que sólo es curiosidad? Es sólo que siento que hay algo en él que... me resulta familiar, cercano y no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por él. - pero, ¿por qué sentía que me lo decía más a mi que a él?

-¿Es por él? ¿O por lo que crees que hay dentro de él que te parece familiar? - me preguntó haciendo que me lo replantease seriamente.

Realmente, ¿qué era? ¿Realmente era el misterio o realmente es que él era el que me atraía de forma inesperada? Me puse a recordar que aparecía cuando pensaba en mi hermano, que me hablaba de forma cercana. En su forma de tratarme... en ese misterio que parecía albergar por todo él.

-¿Haruna? - preguntó él tomando con sus dedos mi barbilla.

-No lo sé. - admití mirándole algo confusa. - No te enfades pero... no lo sé...

Shirou me miró frunciendo levemente el ceño y agachó la cabeza asintiendo con la cabeza. Me sentía mal por decirle eso. Ni siquiera le había contado lo de la pantera pero eso era mejor para otro momento, un momento en el que las cosas estuviesen mejor. De esa charla parecía estar llenándose la cocina de cierta tensión bastante irrespirable.

-Será mejor que me vaya. - me dijo soltando mi mano y dándome la espalda.

-Shirou-kun...

-Está bien, Haruna. De verdad... - dijo sin siquiera mirarme. - Ha sido un día fuera de lo común. Ya nos veremos mañana. - en su tono de voz, pude notar que no lo estaba, que estaba o bien decepcionado o bien triste, o de todo, menos bien.

-¡Ya he terminado de estudiar! ¡Por fin! - exclamó Kogure apareciendo por la puerta. - ¡Hmm! ¡Que bien huele! ¿Puedo ayudaros?

-Yo ya me iba. Cenar bien. - se despidió Shirou-kun despidiéndose de Kogure apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelo azul y mirándome de reojo a mi.

-¿Eh? ¿Te vas? ¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si íbamos a cenar los tres! Para una vez que acepto cenar contigo sin poner pegas... - protestó dándole un pequeño empujón amistoso. - ¡Ya te vale!

-Ya en otra ocasión... si eso.

Kogure me miró confuso ante esas palabras. Estaba claro que se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba a él y que se trataba conmigo. Luego se fijó en Shirou-kun de quien el pelo blanco se despidió pero que el dueño de la casa le insistió en acompañarle en la puerta. Yo apreté los labios y me volteé para terminar de cortar y meterlo en la hoya. Justo terminé cuando aparecía Kogure por la puerta mirándome algo preocupado.

-Haruna... ¿ha pasado algo con Fubuki? - preguntó apoyándose en la mesa. - Lo he visto algo de bajón. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Tranquilo, Kogure. - dije con una pequeña sonrisa. - Supongo que son lo típicos problemas de pareja que por fin empiezan a aparecer.

-¿Problemas de pareja? Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Si hoy estabais tan bien antes...

Aunque a Kogure no le hiciese gracia que saliese con Shirou-kun, se portaba bien conmigo cuando tenía problemas con el mencionado. Lo cierto es que siempre me había imaginado que le gustaba cuando no estábamos del todo bien pero su mirada ahora indicaba que estaba preocupado. Quizá porque llevaba una pequeña temporada que no daba ni una y todo salía mal haciendo que mi estado mental decayese sin poder evitarlo.

-Kogure, ¿terminas tu la cena? Voy a dar una pequeña vuelta... necesito refrescar la cabeza.

-Vale. - dijo no muy convencido. - ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado! - me advirtió alzando el dedo en señal de aviso.

Yo sonreí y me acerqué para besarla la mejilla fuertemente.

-Sí, onii-chan. - le dije de forma divertida.

Salí de casa con lo puesto. Ni siquiera reparé en el fresco que podía empezar a hacer ahora que el sol ya no estaba. Pero no hacía mucho frío, por suerte. Empecé a caminar por las calles de la ciudad mientras intentaba poner en claro mis sentimientos, mi cabeza, mis pensamientos... Estaba demasiado exhausta. Demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. En dos días enterraba a mis padres por segunda vez. Había algo en Kidou que no podía decir con claridad lo que era y Shirou-kun se enfadaba pensando que tenía algo con él.

¿Y si lo tenía y no me daba cuenta? La verdad es que cuando estaba con cada uno de ellos, me sentía diferente. Con Shirou-kun me sentía bien, demasiado bien. Era agradable la sensación. Sentía protección, sentía que me quería. Pero con Kidou sentía una protección aún mayor, sentía que podía contar con él a pesar de no conocerle demasiado. Sentía que me apoyaba en todo lo que dijese, que siempre estaba mirando y velando por mi... Lo malo de cada uno también pasaba por mi cabeza. Shirou-kun desaparecía de la noche a la mañana, por una llamada por teléfono o por no sabía qué ya que sus secretos eran inconfesables al parecer. Daba igual cuanto lo intentase, jamás me decía dónde iba, donde vivía exactamente, lo que hacía. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía estudiando. Y Kidou... era misterioso, demasiado misterioso. Sentía que podía ser peligroso pero a la vez, algo me decía que a mi no me lo iba a hacer.

También pensaba en esa vez que estaba segura de haber visto sus ojos. Y no sólo eso, su cabello era igual que al de mi hermano. Por eso cuando me crucé con esos ojos rojos debajo de esas gafas de mosca, por un momento pensé que todas mis suplicas de que mi hermano, por lo menos, estuviese vivo, se habían hecho realidad. Pero ya no sabía si lo que veía era verdad o no lo era. Quizá estaba intentando encontrar de alguna forma a mi difunto hermano. Porque le extrañaba. Porque quería tenerlo cerca para que me aconsejase. Para que me abrazase fuerte y pudiese decirme su opinión al respecto.

Me di un golpe en la frente yo sola. ¿Por qué no era capaz de superarlo? Todos tenemos un doble en mundo. Seguro que mi doble estará en alguna parte de este mundo, ¿por qué mi hermano no podría tener un doble o alguien que se le parece y haya terminado en el mismo sitio que yo? Seguro que los parecidos de Kidou simplemente eran por eso, una simple casualidad al de mi hermano. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Sólo estaba fantaseando con que posiblemente, en algún lugar de Kidou, se encontrase mi hermano. Pero eso era imposible.

Totalmente imposible.

Aunque en esos momentos, algo cruzó por mi cabeza...

-El nombre de Kidou...

El nombre de Kidou... ¿cuál era? Jamás lo había escuchado. Nadie le había llamado así. ¿Por qué?

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Me encontraba huyendo de todo en la oscuridad. Todo aquello que había visto no eran ilusiones, eran recuerdos. Recuerdos de verdad de una vida pasada. Lo peor de todo es que todo lo que sentía, lo había sentido yo. Y sus sentimientos no eran distintos a los que sentía yo en la realidad. ¿Es posible que en realidad un error el estar aquí? Goenji se quedó por su hermana igual que yo volví a por la mía. Los dos desafiamos a la muerte y volvimos. Pero la primera vez tuvo un desenlace trágico. ¿Cuál podría ser el final del mío? ¿Y si era lo mismo? ¿Y si sólo repetía la historia una vez más? ¿Y si perdía el control debido a los celos que sentía cuando Fubuki o cualquiera estaba cerca?

"_Tu problema es que estás enamorado de tu propia hermana y no soportas la idea de verle con otro hombre."_

La voz de Endou retumbó en mi cabeza cuando dijo esas palabras a Goenji en una ocasión tratando de que abriese los ojos. ¿Por qué...? ¿Acaso es que sentía también que formaba parte de mi error? ¿Era posible que estuviese enamorado de mi propia hermana? Me agarré la cabeza y traté de ocultarla entre mis rodillas con fuerza.

Enamorado de mi hermana... ¿de verdad era eso posible? Las imágenes de Haruna tratando de una forma demasiado cariñosa a Kogure. La relación que tenía con Fubuki... la amistad que mantenía con Terumi e incluso... con esa maldita hiena que no hacía más que joderme una y otra vez. Todo me molestaba.

Pero eso no tenía que estar pasando. No debía de estar pasándome...

-Te buscaba... Kidou. - escuché la voz de Fubuki cerca de mi.

Me incorporé de golpe y quedé de pie, frente a él. ¿En qué momento ha aparecido? No le he escuchado llegar con mi fino oído. ¿Tan centrado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta? ¿O era... otra cosa? Dudé en el momento en el que vi sus ojos mirarme con un sentimiento poco agradable. Estaba molesto conmigo. Podía notarlo mi olfato.

-¿Qué quieres, Fubuki? No tengo tiempo para tonterías. - le dije de forma seria y cortante.

-Sólo vengo a advertirte de algo.

¿Advertirme de algo? ¿Él? ¿A mi? ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

-Es sobre Otonashi Haruna... mi novia, como bien sabrás.

Traté de ignorar la última parte para no darle un puñetazo ahí mismo. Más me importaba el hecho de que me viniese hablar de Haruna. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo?

-¿Le ha pasado algo? - pregunté de forma automática ocultando mi preocupación.

-Tú eres lo que le pasa. - dijo para mi sorpresa.

Me quedé quieto mirándole sin entender. Fruncí el ceño y me quedé sin decir ni una sola palabra. Esperaba que dijese algo más o que al menos, me mirase de alguna forma que me entrasen ganas de hablar. Por el momento, saber que Haruna podía pensar en mi, me agradaba.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No sé de que va todo esto. No te sigo el juego. - admití cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en la pared. - Si no te explicas mejor...

-No tengo necesidad de explicarte nada. Sólo voy a decirte una cosa que no voy a repetirte. - lo miré fijamente, prestándole atención. - Aléjate de ella.

¿Cómo...? ¿Me estaba diciendo, o mejor dicho, ordenando que dejase a Haruna? ¿Qué me fuese lejos? ¡Já! Pero bueno, ¿de qué iba esto? Solté una risa divertida sin poder evitarlo y me aparté de la pared dando un par de aplausos.

-Sí, sí. Lo que tu digas. ¿Era todo? - cuestioné enarcando una ceja. Sin más, quise largarme de allí pero me retuvo por el brazo.

Sentí algo en esos momentos. Ese contacto me hizo recordar la misma sensación que cuando Terumi me curó el ojo. ¿Acaso él...? No. No era posible. De haberlo sabido, me habría enterado antes, ¿no? Además, ¿cómo Haruna iba a salir con un ángel celestial? Era de locos. Aparté de forma brusca el brazo y lo miré de malas formas.

-Tú no me ordenas nada. - dije tajante.

-¿Acaso no me has oído? Quiero que te alejes de ella.

-No pienso hacerlo y mucho menos que me lo diga alguien como tú.

Realmente... ¿quién era Fubuki Shirou? ¿Quién era ese chico que tenía delante? Por lo que podía ver, aquella conversación parecía estar viniendo de unos ataques de celos no controlados. Al parecer, no era el único que tenía celos en cuanto alguien desconocido se acercaba a Haruna... sonreí de forma burlona. ¿Fubuki estaba celoso...?

-¿No será que tienes miedo, Fubuki? - pregunté, disfrutando de poder decirle aquello.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué iba a tener miedo, Kidou? - respondió.

-A que te quite a tu novia. - contesté regodeándome.

La cara del albino se volvió tensa y dura. Lo cual se me hacía extraño pues nunca le había visto ni siquiera enfadado. Parecía haberle tocado donde dolía ante aquellas palabras. Pero en vez de sentirme mal o cualquier sentimiento contradictorio al que sentía... me estaba divirtiendo y disfrutando mucho.

_Demasiado tiempo con la hiena..._

Sí. Podía ser que Fudou hubiese tenido algo que ver con todo esto... Al fin y al cabo, quisiera o no, me la pasaba demasiado tiempo con él a contra de mi voluntad.

-¿No vas a decir nada... Fubuki?

-Dudo mucho que vaya a lanzarse a los brazos de su propio hermano. - sus palabras me dejaron totalmente atónito. -... Kidou Yuuto.

Sus últimas palabras, lo único que hicieron fue dejarme en shock. ¿Cómo sabía que yo...? ¿Cómo sabía que era su hermano? ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

_No eres tan ingenuo... huele demasiado a cielo, ¿no te parece?_

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Claro... esa pequeña tensión que notaba cuando él estaba cerca. Lo que había sentido cuando me había cogido del brazo...

-Ya decía yo que olía a peste cuando tu estabas cerca... ¿Es que no tienes a nadie a quién salvar, ángel? - pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Fubuki mostró una sonrisa ante mis palabras y dio un paso hacia a mi, quedando demasiado cerca de mi gusto.

-No pienso volver a repetirlo, pantera inmunda.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, unas luces blancas iluminaron toda la oscuridad en la que me encontraba y volvían a dejarme completamente solo.

-¿Qué demonios...? - murmuré aún sorprendido por los acontecimientos. - Fubuki es... ¿pero cómo es posible...?

Y peor aún, ¿¡cómo se atrevía un ángel a estar con mi hermana y engañarla de ese modo!?

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Cuando quise darme cuenta de dónde me encontraba, comprobé que estaba bastante alejada de casa. ¡Y ya estaba muy oscuro! Tenía que regresar. Seguro que Kogure se iba a preocupar demasiado por mi. Es por eso que puse rumbo hacia casa mientras intentaba ir por lugares más iluminados que otros. Desde que me había encontrado con la pantera, estaba un poco paranoica. O mejor dicho, desde que Kogure me había dicho que posiblemente él fuera el culpable de todo ya que en un principio, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que podía haber cometido semejantes atrocidades.

No sé por cuanto tiempo caminé. Pero había pasado el parque de Inazuma hacía unos minutos cuando al girar una esquina, me encontré con ese felino oscuro sumido en las tinieblas. Solté un pequeño grito que se quedó ahogado en mi garganta y me detuve en seco. Retrocedí inevitablemente con la esperanza de que no me hubiese visto todavía. Pero me encontré con su mirada. Definitivamente, me había visto. Noté la pared fría en mi espalda y tragué saliva algo asustada.

-Fuera, bonito, fuera... - susurraba intentando que se marchase o que siguiese su camino. ¿O acaso el fin de su camino terminaba cuando me hubiese comido? Ay, madre... _Espero que no esté enfadado, y mucho menos hambriento, aún quiero vivir... _Pensaba con el corazón desbordado.

Para mi sorpresa, la pantera se sentó delante de mi y agazapó la cabeza en señal de que no iba a hacer nada malo, más bien, parecía querer... ¿mimos? Lo miré muy dudosa. Demasiado dudosa mientras escuchaba los pequeños ronroneos que me estaba haciendo exigiendo que le diese atención. _Siento que se ha encariñado conmigo. _Pensaba sintiendo como me temblaban las piernas.

-No, bonito, no. - le decía mientras alzaba mi dedo. Por ese gesto, él agachó las orejas y su cara era la misma que la del gato de Shrek. ¡No podía ponerme esa carita! Parecía un gatito abandonado. Un gatito enorme con poderosas garras y afilados colmillos que podían arrancarme la cabeza... pero un gatito a fin de cuentas.

Estiré mi brazo lentamente, aún con dudas y con miedos para acariciarlo.

**Flash Back**

_-¡No me lo acerques, no me lo acerques! - le gritaba a mi hermano de cinco años que reía con el perrito entre sus manos. _

_-¡Vamos, no seas miedosa! - me decía sonriente. - ¿Qué va a hacerte esta cosita? ¡Si es un bebé! Apenas tiene dientes... _

_Por aquel entonces, yo tenía mucho miedo de los animales. Todo a raíz de que me mordió una tortuga... ¡suena raro! Pero como picaba el dedo. Condenada tortuga._

_Aquel pequeño peludo animal soltó un pequeño ladrido y me miraba con una carita de anhelo mientras movía con mucha rapidez su rabo esperando que le acariciase y jugase con él. Yo mantenía mis manos agarradas y apegadas a mi. _

_-¡Mira! - él mismo se llevó al animal a su cara y éste empezó a lamer felizmente. - ¡Me hace cosquillas!_

_-..._

_Yuuto volvió a acercarme al perrito y yo lo miré con desconfianza. _

_-Confía en mi. - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _

_Estiré mi mano para acariciar la cabeza del cachorro. Cerré los ojos sintiendo miedo de sentir los dientes del que era un bebé pero del que no podía evitar tener miedo. _

_-¡Así no! - exclamó mi hermano haciendo que diese un salto y el perrito me ladrase animado. _

_-¡Moo, onii-chan, no me des esos sustos! - le regañé._

_-¡Es que le vas a acariciar con miedo! ¡Si tienes miedo, los animales lo sienten y tratan de defenderse! _

_-¿Me morderá? _

_-No si no tienes miedo. - me dijo cogiendo una de mis manos. _

_-Vale... - tragué saliva y traté de pensar en otra cosa ya que mantener la cabeza en blanco me resultaba imposible. Cerré los ojos y terminé acariciando la cabeza del cachorrito que me ladró y me lamió la mano. - ¡Mira, onii-chan! ¡No me ha mordido! - exclamé alegre. _

_-¿Lo ves? - respondió con una ensanchada sonrisa. - ¡Juguemos con él!_

_Sonreí y onii-chan rió mientras me tiraba al suelo y empezábamos a jugar los dos con el animalito. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

De pronto, me detuve en seco. Miré fijamente a la pantera quien movía el rabo y sus ojos esperanzadores me transmitían la tranquilidad de que no iba a sucederme nada. Mostré una pequeña sonrisa y esta vez, dirigí mi mano sin miedo hacia el felino. _Si no tengo miedo, él no lo tendrá y no habrán problemas... ¿verdad, onii-chan?_

Antes de que mi mano tocase la cabeza del animal, éste levantó su cabeza y lamió mi mano. Acto seguido, se levantó y se acercó a mi para restregarse.

-Me vas a chafar, ¡eres muy grande! - protesté empezando a reír mientras acariciaba su grande cuerpo. Me agaché un poco y de pronto, me lamió toda la cara. Por poco y me mata con eso.

Reí y me quede de frente. Vi sus ojos. Rojos como la sangre. Y me detuve por un momento, quedándome embobada en ellos.

-¿De dónde has salido, eh? No hay panteras en Japón. - murmuré.

Y en un momento, cuando toqué la cabeza nuevamente de aquel felino, sentí un escalofrío y unas imágenes de cierta persona invadieron mi mente.

-Kidou. - musité extrañada y sorprendida.

Tan pronto como mencioné ese nombre, la pantera se apartó de mi y echó a correr.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera! - exclamé sin lograr ver por donde se había ido. Era como si se lo hubiese comido la oscuridad. - ¿Qué ha sido...?

-¡HARUNAAAAA! - escuché gritar con ayuda de un megáfono. - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAS!? ¡DIME ALGOOO!

Parecía totalmente desesperado...

-¡HÁBLAMEEE!

¿Pero qué...? De pronto, lo vi aparecer por la misma calle. Sin duda, era un escandaloso y un histérico. Pero me encantaba que se preocupase tanto por mi. Me hacía sentir bien. Me hacía sentir querida.

-¡Estás viva! - exclamó corriendo hacia a mi y abrazándome.

-¿Me dabas por muerta? - pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No sé! - terminó lloriqueando.

Solté un suspiro sin poder evitarlo y reí divertida.

-¡Hasta que no me entere de que han cogido a esa pantera no vas a salir sin vigilancia! ¡Tengo miedo de que te pase algo!

-Hm... vale, vale... - acepté intentando no reír.

Era mejor no decirle que acababa de volver a tratar a esa misma pantera como si de un gatito se tratara. Además, ¿vigilancia de qué? Cómo si él pudiese hacer algo contra ese pedazo de bicho. Eran por lo menos, ochenta y cinco kilos de peso.

-¡Venga, vamos a casa! - exclamó Kogure cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome cual padre con su hija.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Acababa de llamarme.

¿Acaso sabía quien era? ¿Era posible que Haruna en realidad supiese quién era Fubuki y le hubiese hablado de que yo era una pantera? … No. Definitivamente, estaba volviéndome loco por pensar en esas tonterías.

Pero entonces. ¿Por qué habría dicho mi nombre? ¿Y si relacionaba algo con su hermano y terminaba enterándose de quién era yo realmente? Si se enteraba de que era su hermano, ese el cual ha pensado toda su vida que estaba enterrado en ese ataúd, y no era cierto, fijo que le daba algo. Esperaba que no, era algo muy remoto, Haruna no era de las que creían en algún tipo de milagro a no ser que lo viviera, no creía que ni se le pasaría por la cabeza la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera vivo. Después del accidente, ella estuvo en el tanatorio y en el entierro, iba todas las semanas a visitarnos a mi y a nuestros padres. Ni remotamente se lo replantearía.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué cuando me estaba mirando a los ojos ha dicho mi apellido? Si no le había dejado ver mis ojos desde que había llegado allí, era imposible que pudiese haberme reconocido.

La cara de Terumi no tardó nada en aparecer por mi mente.

¡Claro! ¡Terumi! Él siempre estaba al tanto de todo, seguro que también tenía que saber que es lo que había pasado. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, desde que hemos llegado a Inazuma nos habíamos encontrado con varios ángeles celestiales;Terumi, la hermana pequeña de Goenji, Yuuka, y ahora Fubuki ¿porque estaban reunidos aquí? Ya era raro encontrarse con un solo ángel ¿que hacían los tres ahí? Si era para proteger a alguien uno solo ya rebosaba mucho poder, sobretodo, si hablamos de alguien como Terumi, que parece llevar mucho tiempo en el oficio ¿que puede ser tan importante como para recurrir al poder de tres?

_Creo que tu no eres el único que guarda secretos, Kidou. Ese ángel y sus amiguitos deben de estar aquí por algo ¿Si no por qué? ¿Han organizado una merienda?_

Tenía razón.

_Y tenemos que averiguarlo._

_¿Tenemos?_

_Oh, vamos, pantera. No me digas que no tienes curiosidad... _

_Está bien... tenemos. ¡Pero sólo por esta vez! Y porque quiero comerme un ángel._

_Pero si no podemos matarlos. _

_Pero me encanta oírlos gritar._

Rodé los ojos de forma inevitable dejando salir una sonrisa. Seguro que eso venía de forma celosa ya que el tigre atacó a Terumi y él no había podido deleitarse con algo así desde que estábamos juntos.

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

¿Dónde podía esconderse alguien que buscaba víctimas inocentes y de alma pura a las que incitar a que se suicidasen? Y, por sobre todas las cosas, ¿cómo podían sacar su alma? ¿De verdad era posible que _ellos_ siguiesen vivos? ¡Si habían sido todos exterminados! O, bueno, eso es lo que todos habíamos pensado después de aquella guerra... Si alguno seguía vivo, ¿por qué ayudar a alguien con unos fines tan drásticos para toda la humanidad? ¡No lograba entenderlo! Se suponía que ellos ayudaban a los ángeles celestiales para "detenernos", ¿por qué se aliaron con ese tipo de gente?

_No te enfades, Mamoru._

_¿Cómo no quieres que me enfade? ¡Teníamos bastantes con todos los asesinatos que estaba creando Kidou como para que ahora vengan vengadores en busca de...!_

_Si te exaltas de esa manera, no actuarás como debes. Cometerás errores y no puedes permitírtelo._

Tenía razón. Toda la razón. Aún así... era demasiado complicado.

Recorría todas las calles de Inazuma sin detenerme y sin bajar mi velocidad. Nadie podía verme con semejante velocidad. Eso no me era un problema. Fue entonces cuando, me detuve encima de un edificio y observé a Aki paseando sola por las calles. Bajé de un salto por un jardín y salí corriendo por la puerta principal del hogar.

-¡Aki! - exclamé, esperando que se girase.

Pero para mi sorpresa, no se detuvo. La miré extrañado y confuso. A lo mejor no me había oído...

-¡Aki! - insistí de nuevo.

Pero de nuevo seguía caminando como si... Fruncí levemente el ceño y me apresuré a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me oyes? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? - pregunté de forma inocente. Pero ella seguía mirando de frente, con los ojos vacíos y ni siquiera parecía que me hiciese caso. - Oe... ¿qué te pasa? - dije algo irritado.

_Mamoru... _

De pronto, mi cuerpo se detuvo al ver delante de mi a un chico de una mata de pelo como la de un león, castaño... tal y como Fudou me había descrito en aquella conversación. Y esa sonrisa, esos ojos...

-Destra... - agarré la mano de Aki para que dejase de andar. Pero ésta dio un fuerte golpe hacia adelante soltándose para mi sorpresa y acercándose al chico.

-¡Eh, Aki! - exclamé.

Pero entonces la vi. Cerca de él. Esos ojos que tenía... ¿Acaso es que ella...?

-¿Cómo es que tú estás...? ¿Qué le has hecho? - dije de forma seria mirándole enfadado. - ¡Déjala en paz! - le exigí.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté porque te gustaba tanto estar entre los humanos... - dijo tomando de la cintura a Aki y colocando su cuerpo delante de él mientras olfateaba su olor. - ...son muy tentadoras, ¿verdad? Huelen realmente bien... y su sangre es sabrosa...

Apreté mis puños y traté de acercarme a él pero entonces vi su rostro endiablado por la bestia de su interior. Aquellos colmillos, aquellos ojos...

-No he podido evitar darme cuenta que tienes cierta debilidad por dos chicas... y ya que tú no te decides por ellas, te lo pondré fácil.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - dije totalmente pillado ante sus palabras.

-No es bueno tener dos debilidades, Endou... Puede aparecer cualquiera y acorralarte con ambas, ¿acaso no lo sabías? - mostró una sonrisa traviesa que no me gustó ni un pelo. Era pura ironía ya que sus palabras... era lo que estaba haciendo él en esos momentos. - Puedo acabar con esta joven ahora o... dejarla libre y que alguien se ocupe de la niña rica de pelo rizado. O acabar con ella y dejarte viva a la otra, ¿a quién prefieres?

Agrandé los ojos. ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué no sólo estaba jugando con Aki? ¿También estaba con Natsumi? ¡Pero eso no era posible! Eso significaba que... ¿había alguien más? ¿Le estaban ayudando? ¿O simplemente era uno de sus típicos juegos?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - bramé apretando los dientes.

-Tú destruiste todo cuanto tenía, Endou... ¡acabaste con los sueños de todo mi mundo! Y, casi acabas conmigo pero... aquí estoy. Me diste por muerto demasiado pronto. - sonrió triunfante. - ¡Voy a acabar con todo lo que amas antes de destruir el mundo! Voy a hacerte sufrir... ¡Vas a llorar sangre, Endou Mamoru!

Destra era un tipo muy antiguo. No era cómo yo. No se trataba de alguien creado de la misma manera ni mucho menos. Había sido convertido tres generaciones después de que yo existiese. Pero lo conocía desde entonces. No era un buen tipo. Aunque hubiese buscado dentro de él ese lado bueno que todos tenían. En él no había absolutamente nada... Y tras aquella guerra hace más de cuatro cientos años, pensé que habíamos acabado con todos los renegados que intentaban conquistar el mundo mediante muertes y tratando de conseguir un único objetivo; dominar el mundo y acabar con la especie humana haciendo que todos se convirtiesen en lo que ellos mismos eran, en lo que yo era... y para ello, necesitaban...

-¿Crees de verdad que lo vais a conseguir? - pregunté yo intentando calmarme.

_Muy bien. Sigue así, Mamoru... quiere provocarte, quiere tenerte al límite para hacer contigo lo que él quiera._

_No es fácil._

Le protesté internamente.

_Pero lo estás consiguiendo._

_Si salvo a Aki, Natsumi morirá y si salvo a Natsumi, Aki morirá... _

_¿Estás seguro de que Natsumi está también en la situación? A lo mejor todo es palabrería, recuerda que se le va la fuerza por la boca._

-¡Por supuesto que lo voy a conseguir! ¡Tengo a mis hermanos que me ayudarán con ello! ¡No acabasteis con todos nosotros, Endou! ¡Los renegados se han vuelto a unir y van a acabar con el sueño de todos los que cayeron en aquella guerra! ¡Ni tú ni nadie, va a poder con nosotros! - exclamaba el renegado.

_Tienes razón, pero... maldita sea, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡No sé como ganar tiempo! Cerbero... ¿qué hago?_

-¿Qué harás, Endou? - dijo con un tono de voz que no me gustó absolutamente nada. - ¿Ella... o la otra?

Apreté los dientes y cerré con fuerza los puños.

_Busca saber qué es de Natsumi. Hay que saber dónde está._

-¿Dónde está Natsumi? ¿Cómo puedo saber que ella está todavía viva? ¿Por qué debería confiar en alguien como tú?

-Ahí está tu moral... ¿en serio eres el más viejo de todos nosotros? Parece que no hayas aprendido nada...

_Está intentando ganar tiempo. _

-Entonces, ¿salvas a la otra? - dijo jugueteando con su cuello. - ¿Puedo acabar con ella? Esto será por placer y venganza, lejos de cualquier otra cosa...

_¡Maldita sea...! _

Todas mis intenciones fueron a parar en darle un golpe por sorpresa aprovechando la velocidad para colocarme por detrás de él y hacer que la soltase para que no pudiera realizar algo contra ella pero antes de que lo hiciese, vi como sus ojos se volvían ambarinos en señal de que se transformaría si intentaba algo... y no era recomendable. Destra era alguien muy peligroso... y estábamos en mitad de la calle, a pesar de que la oscuridad inundaba las calles.

-Ni se te ocurra atacarme por sorpresa. No si la quieres viva, Endou. - me advirtió agarrándola del cabello. - ¿Quieres que la despierte y vea todo esto? Será divertido...

-No lo hagas. - pedí casi como una súplica. - Por favor, Destra, no... No le hagas pasar por esto.

-Será divertido... ¡vamos! - exclamó él. - ¡Es todo tan aburrido por aquí...! Aunque he de admitir que me divierto mucho observando los ataques del chico de rastas, ¿Kidou era?

Me sorprendió ligeramente aquello. ¿Eso quería decir que llevaba por aquí el mismo tiempo que nosotros o que quizá incluso antes? ¿Y cómo es que no nos hemos enterado hasta ahora? No... no es que no nos hubiéramos enterado, es que ellos no habían querido aparecer hasta esos momentos, pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué esperar hasta hoy para asomar tu fea cara, Destra? - pregunté intentando ganar tiempo.

-Si te lo dijese... tendría que matarte. - dijo él como si nada, dándole un enfoque travieso.

-¿Acaso estabas buscando a alguien que te ayudase? ¿Alguien más a parte de tus compañeros?

-Puede. - dijo él. - Te sorprenderías de todo lo que uno termina enterándose...

-Entonces... es verdad. Aún quedan sobrevivientes. - sabía que él estaba hablando porque quería que supiese ciertas cosas y era consciente de que sólo me enteraría de las cosas que él quería que me enterase... por el momento.

-Sí. Escasos. Cuesta encontrarlos como una aguja en un pajar, pero no hay nada que se me resista.

-¿Por qué querrían ayudaros? No lo entiendo.

-Porque son igual que nosotros. Vosotros acabasteis con demasiadas familias, Endou... Y aún así, esos que se hacen llamar ángeles y protectores no hicieron nada para protegerlos, ¡al contrario! Colaboraron con vosotros para hacer toda aquella tragedia... Quieren venganza, como nosotros.

-¡Pero vosotros vais a acabar con todo el mundo!

-Sí, bueno... un detalle que se nos olvidó comentarles. Nada del otro mundo. - pronunció con sarcasmo.

_Malditos embusteros... Mamoru, tenemos que encontrar a esa persona y hacerle ver a qué está ayudando. Estoy seguro de que no es eso lo que quiere._

Así que era eso. Esa persona que les estaba ayudando... no sabían del propósito real de esos tipos. Aunque, si no habían aparecido por allí, eso significaba que... ¿estaba en Inazuma? Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Y quién podía ser? Encontrarle iba a ser difícil...

-Eres escoria, Destra. - solté cabreado.

-Gracias. - sonrió de oreja a oreja.

De pronto, hizo un chasquido raro y sacó una pequeña botella que se la hizo tragar. ¿Qué era eso? Sentí mucho nervio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es eso? - pregunté dejando mostrar mi miedo.

-Poner más vidilla al asunto. - respondió él guardando la botella con una sonrisa desafiante.

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

No había rastro ninguna de ella. Por mucho que recorriese todas las calles de Inazuma, todos los tejados y tratase de seguir el olor de cualquier ángel que me saliese al paso, no me llegaba a él. Me llegaban a lugares en los que no había... incluso, llegué a un lugar en el que el olor de Kidou se mezclaba con el de Fubuki. Me preguntaba que hacían esos dos juntos... no es que se llevasen precisamente bien. Y, no había que ser demasiado lento para darse cuenta de que el aroma del albino se mezclaba con el de un humano por ser medianamente novato.

Pero no encontraba ningún rastro del único ángel que buscaba; el de mi hermana. Siempre pensé que era un ángel y en esos momentos mis pensamientos golpeaban con la realidad. Así era. Mi hermana era un ángel. Aún no sabía como era posible, pero así era. De alguna manera, ella estaba "viva". Y tenía que intentar hablar con ella. Tenía que pedirle perdón... y conseguirlo. Llevaba durante siglos castigándome y sintiendo que nada tenía sentido sin ella. Pero ahora... todo había cambiado. Como siempre, ella cambiaba mi vida.

De pronto, pasé por un callejón y me llegó no sólo olores. Si no voces...

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? - protestaba el albino.

-¡Sael nos ha dicho que venía enseguida! - explicaba mi hermana.

Me quedé paralizado viendo sobre la oscuridad a mi hermana con Fubuki. Eran tan sumamente raro... que se me hacía todavía un sueño y algo imposible. Pero era la realidad.

-Hola, Goenji. - saludó Fubuki mirando hacia a mi. - ¿Se te ha perdido algo? - preguntó de forma inocente.

Vi como Yuuka volvía a esconderse tras él chico, al menos, parte de ella. Tragué saliva y me adentré el callejón y acercándome a ellos a paso firme. A pesar de tener parte de mi cuerpo, paralizado por tener delante a mi hermana después de tantos siglos.

-En realidad... - empecé a decir pero callé y guardé algo de silencio.

Era más obvio el porque lo había guardado. Fubuki miró de soslayo a mi hermana. Entendió lo que tenía perdido para estar por las calles de Inazuma y precisamente por esos callejones que a parte de los mendigos borrachos, nadie los visitaba.

-Oye, Yuuka-chan, ¿te parece si espero yo a Sael y tú vas a hablar un poco con Goenji?

Yuuka negó con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, como si alguien me estuviese acuchillando.

-Vamos... - le animó él girándose y acercándola a mi.

-¡Shirou-kun! - protestó ella agarrándose de sus brazos. - No me hagas esto. - suplicó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué puede hacerte? - preguntó él con una sonrisa. - Estaré cerca. Anda, ve.

Yuuka me miró de soslayo y tras unos minutos en los que parecía estar debatiéndose si hacerlo o no, mi yo interno se daba golpes contra todos los músculos, paredes y todo cuanto pudiese darse totalmente histérico. ¿Por qué lo pensaba antes? No quería hacerle nada. Jamás había tenido esa idea... aunque los hechos, siempre terminaban siendo de otra forma a lo que yo tenía pensado.

_Me das vergüenza... Pareces como un crío cuando está esperando por Papá Noel..._

¿Y qué si podía parecer eso? ¡Me daba absolutamente igual! Poder estar a solas con mi hermana... era todo cuanto deseaba.

Yuuka finalmente, se separó de Fubuki y pasó por mi lado, pasando de largo. Miré a su dirección dudoso y tras unos cuantos pasos ladeó su cabeza hacia a mi.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche? - preguntó de forma sarcástica.

Me sorprendió, no podía negarlo. Al fin y al cabo, la Yuuka que yo conocía era una niña. Era alguien totalmente inocente, sin maldad, sin ironías ni sarcasmos. Aquella Yuuka era mucho más madura. Era una madurez que me venía de golpe y que me costaba asimilar dado que seguía teniendo esa edad... con que la vi la última vez.

Terminamos llegando a una calle en la que una fuerte luz de una farola, nos golpeaba con fuerza. Ella iba por delante y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Por mucho que quisiese. Me mordí los labios y observé como se detenía y se giraba para mirarme mientras se agarraba las manos y jugueteaba con sus propios dedos. Me miró con cierto recelo pero aún así, yo la miraba fijamente. Sintiéndome emocionado, sintiendo que algo que se me salía de dentro.

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? - inquirió, al cabo de un enorme silencio.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? - pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Avancé hacia ella un par de pasos, pero ella hizo la intención de retroceder de continuar y me detuve. - He estado demasiado tiempo atormentándome por no tenerte a mi lado, no puedo mirarte de otra manera ahora mismo. - confesé.

-Tú lo elegiste así. - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y agachando la mirada segundos después. Parecía que no era capaz de mirarme demasiado tiempo a los ojos.

-Yo no lo elegí... yo no quería que eso sucediese. Jamás te haría daño, y lo sabes. - le aseguré.

-Me mataste... Shuuya. - mencionó de forma firme y sin titubear. Añadiendo su forma de decirlo, su tono... me dio otra estocada. - Eso lo sabemos los dos. Y no sólo a mi...

-Yuuka, lo siento. - me disculpé apretando los puños. - Te juro que lo siento...

-Es que eso no me vale. - dijo ella con cierto tono de dolor en su voz. - Tus disculpas no traerán de vuelta a Suzuno o a todos esos hombres a los que le quitaste la vida...

-Yo no lo hice...

-Puede que algunas no. - dijo mostrando una sonrisa triste. - ...pero sé que la mayoría sí.

-Yuuka... - intenté acercarme pero vi como me miraba. En sus ojos leía que no quería que me acercase y me mordí el labio pensativo. - Dime que puedo hacer. Haré cualquier cosa, por favor... pero no me apartes. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo... ya he pagado mi condena. - murmuré sintiéndome como un completo monstruo. Al fin y al cabo, me sentía el propio asesino de mi hermana...

-Quizá no volvamos a vernos más. No te esfuerces... - murmuró ella apoyándose en la pared.

La observé algo confuso por esa respuesta. La pillé mirando hacia la luna que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Me apoyé en la pared también y poco a poco, terminé acercándome a paso de hormiga a ella. Sabía que era porque me lo estaba permitiendo, no porque tuviese suerte. Miré hacia el cielo y apreté los dientes. ¿Qué podía decirle? No le valía con que me disculpase, y lo entendía pero... ¿qué podía hacer para compensarlo? ¿O es que no había nada para recompensar todo aquello? Además, ¿qué era eso de que quizá no volveríamos a vernos? Ahora que sabía que estaba "viva"... no podía dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-Si eres un ángel celestial... debes de saber como funcionan las cosas, ¿verdad? - pregunté para romper el hielo. No obtuve respuesta y lo tomé como una afirmación. - Entonces, también tienes que saber que yo...

-Lo sé. - me cortó bajando la mirada. - Padre te mando a matar porque quería descendencia por mi parte... lo sé.

Me sorprendí y la miré fijamente, esta vez siendo yo quien guardase silencio. Hasta que entendí que pensaba que me había vengado de él por ese hecho.

-No lo maté solo por eso. - le admití. - Torturaba a mamá, Yuuka...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró. Estaba claro que eso él no lo sabía.

-¿Cómo que la...?

-Mientras me torturaba a mi... me dijo que ya lo había probado otra vez y mientras le plantaba cara... confesó que estaba actuando como ella en mi lugar... - murmuré viendo como sus gestos la delataban. Esa noticia la había tocado. - La sólo idea de ver a mamá atada y siendo golpeada de esa manera... me volvió loco... y su forma de hablar de ella, de como te culpaba a ti. Simplemente, no pude dejarle salir de ahí por si mismo. Es de lo único que no me arrepiento. - confesé sin importarme lo que pensase.

Agachó la cabeza y vi su perfil. Apretó los ojos y los dientes. Quise tocarla pero no me atreví. Sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Yo ahí, con ella... Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho alguna vez, no le habría creído y le habría golpeado hasta saciarme.

-No le importábamos... Era mejor así. A todos le vino bien su muerte, aunque suene mal decirlo. - murmuré intentando que al menos, no me tuviese tanto odio por eso ya que había más motivos ocultos de los que ella pensaba. - Al reino... a nosotros. - enumeré.

-Pero eso no quita que tú eres un monstruo, Shuuya. - susurró con un hilo de voz. - Puede que Padre lo fuese en vida... pero tú... tú lo eres en la muerte.

Eso dolió demasiado. Pero, de pronto, un olor a sangre llegó a mi sentido del olfato. Empecé a olisquear y Yuuka se quedó también tensa, como si notase algo.

-Hay sangre. - dije.

-Alguien está sufriendo. - respondió ella.

-¿Sabes quién? - pregunté viendo como su gesto indicaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-Pon la mano en mi hombro, ¡rápido! - me ordenó separándose en la pared.

Yo simplemente obedecí y me vi rodeado de unas luces blancas que nos rodearon a ambos.

**Fin P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

_En algún otro lugar... _

La risa del albino resonaba por todo el lugar mientras observaba como el cuerpo de la pelo naranja estaba colgado de pies por el enorme árbol.

-¿Estás cómoda? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en la rama del árbol y dejaba caer un cuchillo haciendo que cortara parte de la pierna, y todo el brazo de la chica. Por suerte, ésta se movió y apartó su cara para que no le diese.

Aquella arma se clavó en el suelo y la pelo naranja se quedó observándolo con miedo. Se encontraba maniatada de pies y manos. Y no sólo eso, también tenía la boca tapada con esparadrapo. Su rostro se encontraba empapado de lágrimas. Lágrimas que ya no eran capaces de salir porque intentaba ser fuerte ante aquella situación en la que se había visto metida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No sufras, quizá ese Endou venga a salvarte... o quizá no. - dijo como si nada. Atrapó con sus piernas la rama y se dejó caer hacia abajo con las manos en su nuca quedando a su lado. - ¿Cómo te gustaría morir? Podría sacarte el corazón en un abrir y cerrar los ojos... o quizá... ¿prefieres que te corte las venas y desangrarte? ¿Sabes? Yo soy más de torturas antes de la muerte pero me han dicho que tengo que ir con cuidado... y no me gusta. - el chico arrugó el ceño y se incorporó en la rama. Se crujió el cuello lentamente y soltó un suspiro. - Parece que alguien viene... Ya era hora... ¿cuánto durarás consciente? Espero que lo necesario para ver con que tipo de gente estás yendo... simple humana. - soltó con una enorme sonrisa nada agradable.

De un salto, cayó al suelo de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

Frente a él, empezaron a formarse unas luces blancas que indicaban que se trataba de un celestial... pero para su sorpresa, se encontró también a un acompañante con el que tanto él como sus hermanos tenían algo pendiente.

-Oh... si son los hermanitos Goenji. - dijo divertido. - Esto va a ser muy entretenido. Por fin una buena diversión.

-Gamma... - murmuró Yuuka fulminándolo con la mirada.

Goenji observó de mala forma a ese chico de cabello blanco y ojos violetas. Observó de dónde venía la sangre y se encontró con un rostro de shock y de miedo.

-Natsumi. - susurró el chico viendo que suplicaba que la sacasen de ahí y que todo eso fuese una pesadilla. - ¡No metas a nadie más en esto, Gamma!

-¡Son órdenes! Esta chica... se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Depende de Endou Mamoru ser salvada o no... así que no interfiráis... nadie me ha prohibido matar a un ángel y a uno de sus amigos. - aseguró sacando una afilada lengua recorriendo sus labios.

-Yuuka, ve a por Natsumi, yo me ocupo de él. - dijo seriamente el chico colocándose delante de su hermana.

-Si se acerca a ella... la mato, Goenji, ¿estás dispuesto a perder tu hermana por segunda vez? Te aseguro que esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte de poder verla al cabo del tiempo.

-Cállate. - ordenó el pelo vainilla.

Yuuka orbitó hasta Natsumi pero entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo de Gamma dejó de estar delante de Goenji y se quedó delante de Yuuka que estaba en la rama.

-¿Qué? - se sorprendió la niña.

-¡He dicho que no interfiráis! - exclamó dando una fuerte patada en la cara a la niña que salió lanzada hacia un lado.

-¡Yuuka! - gritó su hermano quien salió disparado a atraparla al vuelo.

El cuerpo de Yuuka golpeó el pecho de Goenji el cual se dejó llevar por la fuerza protegiéndola de esa forma con su propio cuerpo. Fue él quien recibió el golpe al golpearse en un árbol con la mala suerte de que una rama atravesó parte de su lado derecho del abdomen.

-Shuuya... - murmuró sorprendida. Pero sus ojos bajaron y vieron como de su abdomen empezaba a salir una gran cantidad de sangre. - ¡Shuuya!

Goenji gimió y terminó gruñendo sacándose fuertemente aquella gruesa rama.

-¡Espera que te curo!

-No hay tiempo. - dijo apartando a su hermana. - Es Natsumi a quien debes curar.

-¡Pero no puedes luchar así...!

-¡Ve a por Natsumi! - exclamó nuevamente antes de lanzarse hacia Gamma al cual lo agarró y lo lanzó a una distancia enorme por los aires.

**P.O.V Fubuki Shirou**

Sael había llegado poco después de que Yuuka se hubiese ido a hablar con Goenji. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que se encontraba más lejos de lo que en un principio estaban. Y había sido de forma repentina. Como si hubiese desorbitado hacia dicho lugar. Pero no me inquietaba del todo pues había sentido que había llevado a Goenji con ella. No sabía que se traían entre ellos dos pero esperaba que fuese bueno.

-¿Lo sientes? - me dijo Sael mirándome fijamente.

-¿La sangre? Bueno, será algún ni...

-Sigues siendo un novato, Fubuki. - gruñó Sael. - ¡Es sangre humana, debería preocuparte! - le regañó.

-¡Pero, Sael! ¡Muchos niños se golpean y se hacen sangre! ¿Por qué te enfadas de esa manera?

-¡...! - apretó los dientes y chasqueó la lengua fulminándome con la mirada.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Desde que había venido, estaba diferente. No parecía el Sael de siempre. Parecía como si estuviese nervioso, preocupado. Como si hubiese algo que estuviese mal... a parte de que Endou y todos los suyos estuviesen en Inazuma y rondando por la ciudad como si fuesen normales... ¿qué otro problema podría haber? ¿Acaso es que...?

-¿Acaso ocurre algo que yo no sepa? ¡Tengo derecho de saberlo, Sael!

-¿Derecho? - repitió él mirándome de mala manera. - Tú único derecho es continuar protegiendo a Haruna hasta que te digamos que se acabó. - respondió tajante haciendo que apretase los dientes.

_-¡Shirou-kun, Sael-san! _

Ambos nos miramos de golpe. ¿Yuuka? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Su forma de llamarnos era desesperada. Se estaba comunicando de forma mental, algo que usábamos para estar en contacto en todo momento y en caso de necesitarnos mutuamente, con tan sólo decirnos algo, podíamos ir a su localización. En mi caso, no la había usado demasiado ya que llevaba pocos años en ello y no era algo que hubiese necesitado.

_-¿Qué pasa, Yuuka-chan? ¿Todo bien? _

Preguntó Sael preocupado.

_-¡He encontrado a Gamma y tiene un rehén! ¡Es Raimon Natsumi! ¡Shuuya está peleando contra él para intentar distraerlo pero no logro sacarla de aquí! ¡Tenéis que venir a ayudarnos!_

Sael me agarró del brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me vi metido en la órbita de mi superior dirigiéndonos a ayudar a Yuuka-chan.

Pero... _¿Quién es Gamma? ¿Qué está pasando...?_

**Fin P.O.V Fubuki Shirou**

-¡Gaaaaah! - gritó Gamma desde el cielo dirigiéndose a una velocidad increíble hacia Goenji que lo esperaba en el suelo en posición de defensa.

Goenji por su parte, esquivó en el último momento y giró sobre si mismo para soltar una fuerte patada en la cara del albino como si se tratase de una técnica de Taekwondo acertando y provocando que fuese hacia el suelo. Antes de caer, apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se impulsó hacia arriba.

-¡Bastardo! - gritó abalanzándose hacia el vainilla con sus puños y tratando de golpearle mientras Goenji se movía rápidamente esquivando cada uno de los puñetazos.

Goenji se centraba en su oponente pero no sólo en eso, si no también en Yuuka que estaba viendo todo y que parecía tener algo de miedo por la pelea, por lo que podría pasar. No es que Goenji no fuese un buen luchador, ni pudiese defenderse bien pero, parecía estar muy inquieta con la situación. Aún así, la vio acercarse nuevamente hacia Natsumi.

Y no fue el único que lo vio.

De la nada, apareció alguien en dirección hacía Yuuka.

-¡YUUKA DETRÁS! - exclamó Goenji bajando la guardia y siendo acertado en dos puñetazos en la cara. Gamma aprovechó para soltarle una patada en el abdomen y un rodillazo en la boca haciendo que cayese para atrás. - ¡Ghh!

El poseedor del tigre intentó levantarse pero Gamma se puso encima y empezó a golpearle con fuerza mientras sus ojos se volvían de un color diferente. Al parecer, iba a empezar a ir en serio...

Para la suerte de la ángel celestial, con el grito que había dado su hermano había activado sus defensas y había creado un escudo a su alrededor y al de Natsumi pero en el que su oponente no llegó a golpearse. Se giró para ver que era lo que había sucedido o si es que había tenido suerte y lo había traspasado pero en su lugar, vio a Sael empezando un cuerpo a cuerpo con un nuevo enemigo que había aparecido con rapidez.

-¡Sael-sama! - exclamó aliviada.

-¡Yuuka-chan! - a su lado, se encontraba el ángel albino. - Démonos prisa.

-¡Sí!

Goenji logró provocar un cabezazo en Gamma que lo dejó algo aturdido y en el que aprovechó para empujarlo y lanzarlo lejos de dónde se encontraba su hermana con el recién llegado Fubuki. Pero cuando fue a por él, ambos renegados se juntaron. Sael se colocó al lado del poseedor del tigre y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico?

-Sí...

-¡Ya está a salvo! ¡Sael-sama! ¡Retirémonos! - exclamó Fubuki desde la lejanía.

-¡Shuuya, tú también! - gritó su hermana pequeña como si fuese una orden.

Sael observó al pelo vainilla y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Podía tenerle mucho resentimiento pero aún así, parecía que aún se preocupaba por él aunque ella no parase de negarlo. Cuando fue a tocarlo para orbitar junto con sus compañeros, ambos se abalanzaron hacia ellos separándoles.

-¡No tan rápido! - gritó Gamma. - ¡Beta, no dejes que se la lleven!

Beta avanzó con rapidez hacia Yuuka y Fubuki quien no dudó en orbitar lejos de allí junto con la hermana pequeña de Goenji y una trastocada Natsumi.

-¡Kûso! - maldijo deteniéndose en seco. - ¡Se han escapado!

-¡Síguelos! ¡No importa dónde vayan! ¡Acaba con Raimon Natsumi!

-Pero, Destra-sama dijo...

-¡Al diablo con lo que dijo! ¡Hazme caso! - gritó mientras intentaba golpear a Goenji y éste le esquivaba.

-¡Lárgate! - exclamó el poseedor del tigre al ángel celestial que estaba con él. - ¡Vete con ellos, yo me ocupo de éste!

Sael, sin dudarlo ni un sólo instante, orbitó siguiendo a sus compañeros y sin preocuparse en haber dejado sólo a aquel chico con aquel renegado. Mientras buscaba la ubicación de Beta, ya que estaba siguiéndoles muy de cerca.

Goenji, por su parte, salió volando por un par de ataques y en el aire, dejó salir sus garras tras hablar con el tigre que se encontraba bastante cabreado al ver que no era capaz de enfrentarle sin él, algo que era lo que siempre decía. Los ojos de Goenji, se mostraban mucho más salvajes, más felinos y no dudó ni un instante en abalanzarse hacia el albino que había saltado para intentar darle otro ataque en el aire.

-**Dead Time**!*

De pronto, una onda expansiva salió del cuerpo del pelo vainilla y absolutamente todo su alrededor, se quedó completamente detenido. Incluso el cuerpo de Gamma se quedó clavado en el aire, totalmente quieto. Sus expresiones, su gesto de querer matarlo. Goenji aprovechó y con sus garras hizo una cruz pasando por su oponente. Su ropa se resquebrajó y una cruz en sangre salió del cuerpo que cayó al suelo. En el momento en el que su cuerpo se encontraba en la sólida arena, Goenji chasqueó la lengua y volvió a sentir el aire en su cara, el sonido de las hojas moviéndose y los quejidos seguidos de maldiciones de Gamma.

-¿Qué demonios...? - murmuró el albino.

-Tú no puedes derrotarme. ¡Deja de intentarlo! - exclamó un enfadado Goenji.

-¡Kûso...! - intentó levantarse pero cayó al suelo. - No puedo acabar así... ¡esto no acaba así...!

Una fuerte luz verde empezó a rodearle y se empezó a incorporar como si nada. Goenji abrió los ojos sorprendido y retrocedió sorprendido y por la fuerza que esa luz emanaba de él. Pero, ¿qué era...?

-¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO! - gritó antes de ver como todo su cuerpo se deformaba y dejaba salir a un enorme basilisco.

-¿Cómo..?

Pero no era una basilisco cualquiera, tenía la velocidad de cuando uno estaba en forma de humano e incluso quizá, más todavía, y se lo demostró cuando de pronto, apareció por detrás de él. Intentó darle un golpe, pero en su lugar, los colmillos atravesaron toda la zarpa de Goenji y parte de su abdomen ya lastimado que provocó que soltase un grito de dolor. Gimió y trató de librarse pero sólo consiguió que le diese un coletazo y los colmillos rasgasen su piel sin salir además de profundizar más aquel agarre.

-¡Ghhhhh!

De pronto, los ojos del basilisco se pusieron blancos y cayó al suelo sin remediarlo con Goenji aún en su boca.

-Ghh... - gemía Goenji sacando el brazo de dentro y tratando de sacarlo de su abdomen que no dejaba de sangrar.

-Diablos... ¿estás bien? Al menos, ahora tienen motivos para querer matarme a mi también. - se escuchó encima de la cabeza de un muerto basilisco.

-T-Tú...

-No tengo ni idea de quienes son estos tipos y por qué os quieren muertos pero, nadie va a mataros a no ser que sea yo y lo sabéis. - el castaño se cruzó de brazos seriamente y miró a Goenji incorporándose lentamente y con dificultades. Parecía que ese mordisco le había dejado bastante mal. - Te va a costar recuperarte de esa herida del abdomen... - mencionó observando el estado de su compañero. - ¿Si lo tiro al mar flotará? - preguntó enarcando una ceja y señalando a sus pies, refiriéndose a aquel enorme animal.

Goenji mostró una pequeña sonrisa pero algo en él le hizo caer al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Goenji! - exclamó bajando a toda velocidad impidiendo el impacto contra el suelo. - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Eh! Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? - de pronto, la hiena le dijo algo que le hizo reaccionar. - No... ¡Kûso! ¡Aguanta, Goenji!

El que llevaba a la hiena dentro subió al pelo vainilla a su espalda y empezó a alejarse de allí, olvidándose por completo del basilisco muerto en aquel lugar. Ya se ocuparía en otro momento o alguno de los ángeles si estaban realmente de su lado, se encargarían de él. Esa era la mentalidad de Fudou.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

_¡Kûso! ¡Kûso! ¡Maldita serpiente de pacotilla!_

_Era lo que quería. Quería herirlo de esta manera._

_¡Ojalá se pudra en el infierno!_

Iba a gran velocidad con Goenji en mi espalda el cual gemía de dolor.

-¿Cómo vas, Goenji? - pregunté mirándole de soslayo.

-Duele... ghh... - murmuró con mucha dificultad.

En momentos como este, Endou diría algo como _"¡Aguanta, esto estará cuidado en un momento, ya verás!"_ pero... yo no era capaz de decir ese comentario optimista. Me era totalmente imposible hacerlo. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y me aferré a su cuerpo en mi espalda.

Llevaba desde que la hiena me había hablado intentando contactar con Terumi pero no aparecía, ¿por qué demonios no aparecía? ¡Cuando más le necesitaba el muy condenado no aparecía! Veía el rostro de Goenji fatigado, adolorido y empezaba a sudar demasiado. Además, estaba perdiendo bastante sangre. Gruñí y me dediqué a seguir corriendo mientras mentalmente no hacía más que llamar a ese que se creía Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ya corriendo? Tal vez si iba a casa solo, me estuviesen esperando y con Goenji en ese estado no podía ponerme a pelear. De pronto, me topé con la olor del idiota de Kidou.

Aceleré hasta alcanzarle y salté delante de él sorprendiendo al de las rastas.

-¿Fudou? - vio el estado de Goenji y me miró con un gesto de preocupado y de no enterarse de nada. - ¿Qué ha pasado con Goenji? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Kidou... tenemos un problema... - dije recuperando el aire de tanto correr por ahí en busca de alguien y esquivando algunos de los combates que estaban sucediendo en Inazuma. Me extrañaba que no hubiesen ido a por él, todo había que decirlo. Era el más novato y habría sido un buen rehén pero habían ido por otro camino.

-Goenji... - se acercó a él y colocó su mano en la frente de éste. - Fudou, ¡está ardiendo!

-Y no sólo eso... - dije mirando a ambos de reojo. - …se está muriendo, Kidou.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Bueh~ ¿y bien? ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta? ¿Os esperabais algo como esto? Siento que tenía que haber metido más KidouxHaruna, pero la verdad es que no he sabido qué más meter en este cap, ya que quería meter ya a estos renegados que van a dar mucha guerrilla y ese misterio que hay de por medio. Pero si que creo haber llegado al punto que buscaba; que Haruna tenga muchas dudas sobre Kidou y sobretodo, esa escena de la pantera y Haruna x3 En el próximo os lo compensaré, ¿va?

**Kûso**; Término que se usa para decir "maldición, joder, mierda" y ese tipo de maldiciones. Cada cual lo aplica a lo que más le guste.

**Dead Time**: Tiempo muerto / Muerte del tiempo

Espero reviews y ver que os ha parecido. Acepto sugerencias, dudas y demases~

Agradecimientos a;

**Chao Ling-Yin** por sus aportes y sus ideas tan geniales. ¡Eres la mejor ayudante del mundo! Gracias de verdad.

**Dama-kge** por seguir no sólo esta historia si no seguir otras que hago, me hace mucha ilusión leerte x3 Gracias y espero que te haya gustado este cap igual que los anteriores.

**Kani14** espero que no te hayas desesperado demasiado esperando el cap! XD Tengo tendencia mucho al drama, al trauma y esas cosas cuando se trata de pasados y de vidas y esas cosas... culpa de Disney (?) xDD ya te irás dando cuenta. Gracias por seguirme siempre y estár ahí y también por haberme obsesionado con la parejita de fudouxharuna x3 te estoy preparando una sorpresa para más adelante.

**Dango-di** gracias por darte el atracón de capis y dejarme un review! Me alegro muchismo de que te guste el fic, espero seguir leyendote.

**Haru-shan** gracias por tu apoyo con el fic, ya sabes que haruna puede quedar con cualquiera o incluso con ninguno, con mi mente retorcida nunca se puede saber... así que sólo te digo que sigas leyendo y disfrutando de los caps :P te llevarás sorpresas seguro.

**Nercinary** gracias por tu apoyo! Espero seguir leyendote pronto! Kidou va a tener que empezar a tener cuidado por lo que parece, ¿eh?~ xDD Espero seguir leyendote, me gusta mucho leerte x3

¡Y eso es todo~!

Ja nee~!


	11. La fuerza de la alquimia

¡Hola, hola, minna-san!

Aquí vengo con otro cap que espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores. En este creo que he hecho una buena compensación con lo del KidouxHaruna escaso del anterior... ya me dirán ustedes xD

Las cosas se van a poner muuuuy interesantes. -se siente Goku en DBGT-

¡Disfuten de la lectura! Más abajo os doy el coñazo (?)

* * *

**11.**

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

**Flash Back**

Había esperado a que Haruna y Kogure hubiesen terminado de cenar y de haberse metido en la cama para entrar por la ventana de la habitación –algo que ya parecía costumbre–. Haruna cayó dormida enseguida, parecía estar bastante cansada y escuchando a Kogure hablando en sueños decidí no estar muy pendiente de nada fuera de esa habitación.

Durante la cena habían hablado del funeral que se celebraría mañana. Haruna no estaba preparada para ello. Había escuchado como le decía a Kogure que mientras estuviese la cosa así, pensaba que se habían ido de viaje. Pero en el momento en el que los enterrase, sería aceptar que no iba a volver a verles nunca más. Kogure intentó darle palabras de ánimo y trató de animarla pero no era algo fácil teniendo en cuenta que no era la primera vez que se despedía de su familia.

Me quedé observando a mi hermana que dormía plácidamente y me tumbé, con cuidado de no despertarla, a su lado mirando hacia el techo. Ladeé mi cabeza un poco para mirarla.

Estaba dudoso. Después de haber visto todo lo que había visto sobre Goenji con su hermana, después de que hubiese dicho mi nombre… había algo que taladraba mi cabeza. ¿Y si tenía que decirle quien era yo realmente? ¿Y si tenía que saber la verdad? Si continuaba de esa manera, seguramente, terminaría cometiendo los mismos errores que Goenji o algo parecido. No quería llegar a eso. Y pensándolo bien… una de las cosas que no había hecho él, había sido no ser sincero con el motivo de su regreso a la vida, ¿no? Si cambiaba eso… quizás…

Apreté los dientes y miré a mi hermana nuevamente. Moví mi brazo ligeramente y mi mano se encontró lentamente con la de ella. La agarré con suavidad y me aferré a ella. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? ¿Cómo podía decirle quien era verdaderamente yo?

-Todo es demasiado complicado. – susurré. – Cuando vine aquí no esperaba que todo fuese a ser de esta manera, Haruna… Me he criado durante cinco años con una persona que no le importaba quien era y los destrozos que hacía… ni siquiera le importaba que le atacase de pronto porque me enfadaba por saber que no estábamos juntos y que no podríamos estarlo más. – me volteé quedando recto. – Pero él sabía todo… Endou y los demás también pero tú… - ella se movió y se colocó en mi dirección. Algunos de sus mechones cayeron en su cara y yo lentamente empecé a apartárselos. – No quiero hacerte llorar nunca más ni que me odies… no quiero que me veas como un monstruo… - confesé por lo bajo recordando las palabras y el miedo que en la cara de Yuuka pude ver en esos momentos y también cuando se volvieron a ver después de tanto. – Pero no quiero acabar con todo esto porque… es lo más cerca que he podido estar cerca de ti en diez años. No puedo acabar con esto… - corregí ya que querer, de alguna forma, quería. – Y sé que no voy a soportar estar contigo y ver como mueres día a día… o estás con otra persona - me mordí el labio inferior y cerré unos momentos los ojos. – Debería hacer caso a todos y largarnos de aquí pero… no puedo dejarte. Y mucho menos con ese idiota de Fubuki. – estaba celoso, sí. Y bien sabía como podían acabar esos celos pero por el momento, los notaba controlados. Me acerqué a ella lentamente. – No sé que debo hacer… me siento perdido… - musité besando su frente.

-Onii-chan… - escuché decirle en un susurro.

Me tensé un poco pues pensé que se había despertado pero su respiración indicaba que continuaba durmiendo. Ella se aferró a mi mano y parte de su cuerpo lo colocó reposando sobre el mío, abrazándome, a lo que yo no opuse ningún tipo de resistencia. Acaricié su cabeza y mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero te quiero. – dije hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello. – Y tengo mucho miedo de volver a perderte…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Regresaba por las oscuras calles de Inazuma de camino para casa. Tenía las ideas difusas pero quería hablar con todos. Decirles que, si lo mejor era alejarnos… que nos alejáramos aunque tuviesen que amordazarme o sedarme para poner distancia entre esa ciudad que me ataba porque estaba mi hermana. Estaba dispuesto a buscar su felicidad lejos de mi quien no hacía más que complicarle la vida.

Pero entonces dos olores llegó a mi olfato y una de ellas era reconocible por la sangre que emanaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Observé a mi alrededor y continué andando algo dubitativo pero de pronto, la figura de Fudou se colocó rápidamente frente de mi, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Fudou? – a su espalda, estaba Goenji. Su aspecto era bastante malo, parecía estar herido y no sólo eso, parecía estar sudando. ¿En qué se habían metido? ¿Acaso es que se habían puesto a pelear? Lo miré preocupado sin entender absolutamente nada. - ¿Qué ha pasado con Goenji? … ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – terminé preguntando en general.

-Kidou… tenemos un problema… - parecía haber estado corriendo por bastante tiempo ya que Fudou solía resistir bastante a las carreras. Empezaba a inquietarme demasiado.

Me acerqué a Goenji. Cada vez me preocupaba más, pues veía como aguantaba el dolor y sus gestos que mostraban que intentaba no quejarse.

-Goenji… - toqué su frente y miré con loso ojos abiertos al poseedor de la hiena. - ¡Fudou, está ardiendo!

-Y no sólo eso… se está muriendo, Kidou…

¿Cómo que se estaba…? Observé de pronto, toda la camiseta de Fudou manchada de sangre y como caían gotas del cuerpo de Goenji al suelo. Corrí a ver que era lo que ocurría. Y vi una enorme herida en su brazo y en su parte derecha del cuerpo. Y eso no podía habérselo hecho él… algo estaba pasando y no era consciente de ello.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado, Fudou?! ¡Eso no es posible, debería poder curarse! ¡Debería poder ponerse bien!

-¡Pues no lo hace! – exclamó él sorprendiéndome, parecía demasiado inquieto, incluso diría yo que más que preocupado, empezaba a asustarse. - ¡Y dudo mucho que pueda! ¡Tenemos que llevarle a un lugar seguro!

-¡Vamos a casa, rápido! ¡Llamaremos a Terumi!

-A él no, es imposible, parece que no puede venir llevo llamándole un buen rato. Y no podemos ir a casa.

-¿¡Por qué no!?

-¡Porque…! – se detuvo y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? – le exigí. – ¡¿Quién demonios le ha hecho esto!? ¡Respóndeme!

**Fin P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

-**Sunbeam**!* - exclamaba Sael abriendo sus manos en dirección a Beta quien seguía corriendo detrás de ellos todavía. Yuuka y Fubuki, con una inconsciente Natsumi en su espalda, se giraron observando el ataque de su superior.

Una fuerte energía de luz salió disparada de las manos del celestial dirigiéndose hacia el renegado que, aunque intentó esquivarlo, esa luz impactó en sus ojos y le dejó completamente nula la visión.

-¡Shimatta*! – se quejó frotándose los ojos y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. - ¡Kûso*! ¡No veo nada! ¡Mis ojos!

-¡Rápido, no perdamos tiempo! – exclamó Sael agarrando a Yuuka y orbitando. Fubuki les siguió por la órbita desapareciendo del campo de visión.

**P.O.V Afuro Terumi**

Me encontraba arrodillado frente a los Sabios. Los más importantes del cielo celestial. Me habían ordenado ir pero intenté escaparme ante las maldiciones y todas esas llamadas desesperadas que Akio estaba lanzando para que fuese con él. Algo estaba pasando y lo sabía. Eran problemas. Sentía que la energía de uno del grupo del poseedor de Cerbero estaba mal pero me habían detenido entre bastantes ángeles y me habían llevado a rastras hasta la sala donde se reunían los Sabios. Algo estaba pasando… algo demasiado importante y que hasta esos momentos parecía que no habían querido decirme nada.

-Afuro Terumi. – empezó uno de ellos.

-Señor. – dije inclinando mi cabeza encapuchada de blanco y con los ojos cerrados.

-Queremos que el trabajo de Fubuki sea terminado en cuanto antes. – abrí los ojos de golpe y traté de levantar la cabeza pero uno de los ángeles me obligó a bajarla de mala manera.

-Pero, Señor, no es posible, aún no hemos podido hablar con…

-Lo sabemos. – cortó otro de ello. – Fubuki ha terminado enamorándose de ella y no ha sido capaz de cumplir con su obligación, al parecer, está saliendo igual que tú. – sonreí ya que aunque lo decían porque siempre estaba saltándome las reglas, me sentía halagado. Nada mejor que saltarse las reglas y hacer las cosas de un modo mucho más correcto. – Y tú te estás entreteniendo no sólo con los humanos, si no, también con ella.

-Pero, Señor, ella no sabe que…

-Actúa rápido, Terumi-san. – dijo el que más aprecio me tenía. – La Guerra está más cerca de lo que nos imaginábamos.

¿Cómo…? Alcé la cabeza de golpe, sorprendido por sus palabras y los miré a todos sin comprender.

-¿A qué se están refiriendo? ¿Qué es lo que…?

-Los renegados han vuelto.

-¿Cómo…? – me sorprendí. – Pero eso no es posible… ellos estaban muertos…

-Ya no lo están. Y necesitamos reunir todo lo posible para volver a ganar la Guerra.

-Pero meterla a ella de golpe, sin comprender nada, ¡es un suicidio!

-¡Ella tiene el poder! – exclamó uno de los Sabios. – Y contra antes esté con nosotros, antes podremos enseñarle a ser lo que está destinada a ser…

-¡Pero…!

-¡Te damos dos días! – me cortaron tajantes. – Tienes dos días, ni uno más.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo. – protestó uno. – No podemos darle tanto…

-Opino igual. – se sumó otro.

Tragué saliva y apreté los dientes. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviesen vivos? Eso no podía ser… ¿Cómo habían podido volver a la vida? ¡Ni siquiera alguien como los Sabios era capaz de revivir a los muertos! Eso no era posible…

-Necesito más tiempo… - pedí por lo bajo apretando los dientes.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿No entendéis que ella no sabe nada? ¡Es ajena a todo, maldita sea!

-Pues tendrá que empezar a saber que el mundo real es muy diferente al que conoce. Al fin y al cabo…

-¡Sólo tiene diecisiete años, maldita sea! ¿Cómo queréis que se lo tome todo? ¡¿Creéis que con decírselo va a decir "¡oh, que bien!"? ¡No me hagáis reír! – exclamé molesto.

-No nos levantes la voz. – me dijo uno muy serio.

-¡Y ustedes dejen de decir tantas idioteces! – respondí incorporándome.

-Pensamos que asignando a Fubuki, la cosa iría bien… pero nos equivocamos. Era él quien tendría que haber hecho su trabajo. Ahora, como su superior… debes hacerte responsable. Así son las cosas y siempre han sido así.

-¡Pues a la m…!

-Terumi. – me cortó el más amable. – Es muy importante tener a Otonashi Haruna con nosotros cuanto antes. Por favor.

-Tsk…

No quería escucharles más. ¡No quería seguir ahí! Me di media vuelta y abrí la enorme puerta de la sala.

-Dos días, Afuro Terumi. – me recordaron. – En dos días, esté o no informada, ella vendrá aquí.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y golpeé la pared enfadado. ¿Dos días para decirle a Haruna toda la verdad? Eso era imposible… ninguna mente humana podía lograr entender todo eso. Estaba claro que Fubuki había hecho mal su trabajo pero no le culpaba.

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

-Ghhh… - jadeé incorporándome de rodillas en el suelo y apoyando un puño en el suelo.

Alcé mi mirada hacia Destra que se había incorporado ya y soltó una risa.

-¡Mírame bien, Endou Mamoru! Yo seré quien os mande a la tumba. A ti, a todos tus amiguitos, ¡y a ese perro estúpido!

Apreté los dientes en el momento en el que empezó a hablar pero mis puños sangraron cuando insultó de esa manera a Cerbero.

-No le llames así… - murmuré incorporándome.

-¿Perro estúpido? – repitió en burla.

-No le llames así… - repetí empezando a andar hacia él.

-¡Es un maldito perro estúpido! – gritó regodeándose. - ¡Y tú eres su estúpido chucho!

-He dicho… - alcé mis ojos llenos de rabia hacia él. - ¡QUE NO LE LLAMES ASÍ!

Estallé sacando unas negras garras afiladas y lanzándome a por él arañándole el brazo ya que me esquivó saltando por los aires. No le di tiempo de reacción porque salté más rápido y lo agarré del cuello lanzándonos ambos hacia el suelo. Empotré su cabeza contra el suelo creando un pequeño agujero y gruñí.

-¡¿Cómo estás vivo!? ¡Te maté! ¡Todos estabais muertos!

-Eso no importa… - dijo él triunfante aunque la situación no estaba a su favor. Hice más presión y su sonrisa se congeló. – Da igual si me matas… volveré a aparecer.

-¿Quién os está ayudando…? ¿Es el mismo alquimista o hay más?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas. – rió aunque se la corté al rajar parte de su cara con una garra. – Y ella… también se las está haciendo. – sonrió alzando con dificultad su brazo para señalarme detrás de nosotros a una paralizada Aki que miraba todo con los ojos abiertos y sentada en el suelo shockeada y en lágrimas.

-Aki… - murmuré desviando mi mirada hacia ella.

-Espero que Gamma y Beta se hayan ocupado bien de la otra. – rió antes de empujarme pues había bajado completamente la guardia al ver en ese estado a la chica. Fui a detenerle pero ya no estaba, se había esfumado como el viento.

-Kûso… - mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y me agarré el pecho por los simultáneos golpes que había recibido del combate.

Giré y miré a Aki apoyada en la pared, en estado de shock y con todo su rostro lleno de lágrimas. La había sacado de su hipnosis para que viese con sus propios ojos lo que sucedía. Me preguntaba si eso sería lo que le había dado para beber o se trataba de uno de sus trucos y trampas.

-Aki… - murmuré acercándome a ella.

-No. – me pidió colocando sus manos por delante sin poder moverse. – No te acerques…

-…

Me detuve y bajé la cabeza.

-Dime que esto… dime que todo esto es una pesadilla. – susurró.

-Si quieres que lo sea, lo será. – le aseguré.

-Pero no lo es… es la verdad y tú… ¿qué eres? – preguntó con miedo en sus ojos. - ¿Qué sois…?

Tragué saliva y me senté en el suelo frente a ella, con algo de dolor en mi pecho. Un dolor que en unos minutos terminaría cesando.

-Es una pesadilla. – insistí mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella cruzó mirada conmigo y apreté los dientes. Tenía que hacerlo. Era lo mejor para ella.

-Vas a despertar en tu cama. Y vas a recordar todo esto como una pesadilla. – dije de forma firme.

-Es todo una pesadilla. – dijo ella con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Eso es. – me acerqué a ella y le cogí de las mejillas. – Nada de esto es real. Todo ha sido fruto de tu imaginación. Una simple pesadilla más a la que no darás importancia ni hablarás con nadie. – por un momento, sentí como la voz se me iba a ir y se iba a convertir en un sollozo.

-Sí… - murmuró como ida.

Me picaban mucho los ojos y bajé la cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar.

_Mamoru…_

-Lo siento… - dije sintiendo como se mojaban mis mejillas y me llevaba el brazo a limpiarme. – De verdad que lo siento, Aki… yo… yo…

_Mamoru, tranquilo. No es tu culpa…_

-Yo no quería… - susurré apoyándome en su hombro y abrazándome a ella. Destra estaba dispuesto a matarla… y todo por mi culpa, todo por ser mi amiga. – Perdóname… por favor, perdóname.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Habíamos terminado en una azotea de un hotel. No era un buen escondite, pero por lo menos, era un lugar alto. Además, mi instinto decía que lo peor ya había pasado. Aunque no para Goenji. Lo observé tumbado en el suelo, con Kidou al lado intentando curar sus heridas. Yo mientras, estaba mirando hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Terumi? ¿Por qué no venía?

De pronto, aparecieron unas luces blancas y azules. Tres personas terminaron formándose a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraban el poseedor del tigre y de la pantera. Reconocí a Fubuki y a Yuuka enseguida pero el que iba con ellos… ¿no era alguien como Terumi? ¿Qué estaba…? Eso ahora daba igual.

Fubuki miró a Kidou. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y harto de ver que ninguno hacía nada, me planté delante del albino agarrando el cuello de su camisa. Lo levanté un par de palmos del suelo y lo miré de mala manera.

-Mueve tus malditas alas de ángel y cura a Goenji. – exigí.

Acto seguido, lancé al lado de Kidou al ángel apretando los dientes. Observé a Yuuka y al que era su superior, ¿ese no era Sein? ¿Ese que siempre se la pasaba peleando con Terumi y tenían una rivalidad? Aunque solían llamarle Sael. Si estaba en lo cierto y era él, estaba seguro de que tendría todas las respuestas a mis preguntas. Me planté delante suya con el ceño fruncido y él me miró sin inmutarse.

Sabía que si había dos superiores en Inazuma era porque fuese lo que fuese, se estaba acercando algo grande.

-Tú vas a responder a todas mis preguntas. – no pregunté, afirmé directamente.

Observaba sus ojos sin inmutarme.

-¡Algo no va bien! ¡No puedo curarle! – escuché detrás de mi.

-¡Inténtalo de verdad! – protestó Kidou.

Observé fijamente al de cabellos castaño cobrizo y me giré para ver como Kidou le obligaba a intentarlo de nuevo aunque el ángel negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No soy yo! ¡No puedo! – repetía.

Regresé mi cuerpo al que era superior a esos dos y arrugué el ceño.

-Ve tú. – ordené.

Él no pareció moverse y me hizo agarrarle del cuello al igual que había hecho con Fubuki.

-¿¡Es que no me oyes!? – grité enfadado.

-Si él no puede, ¿por qué iba a poder yo? – me preguntó arrugando el ceño.

-¿Acaso tú no eres Sein? Eres más fuerte que Fubuki y Yuuka juntos. – le fulminé con la mirada y vi como sus ojos pasaban por mi costado observando a Goenji en el suelo que continuaba gimiendo y sufriendo.

-Parece que está yendo demasiado deprisa… - apreté el puño libre y levanté el puño deseando llevarlo directo y con fuerza contra sus dientes. – Si no me sueltas, no puedo hacer mi trabajo. – me dijo con cierta ironía.

Abrí mi mano deshaciéndome del agarre y dejando que fuese totalmente libre para moverse a sus anchas. Enseguida pasó por mi lado. Giré lentamente para ver como se abría paso entre Kidou y Fubuki y trataba de curarlo. Observé de reojo a Yuuka. Lo miraba con preocupación. A pesar de todo, parecía que la hermana aún estimaba lo suficiente a su hermano como para no querer su muerte.

Me quedé observando como ese resplandor de sus manos no aliviaba el dolor de Goenji. Miraba al herido y también al ángel. ¿No estaba funcionando? ¿Por qué demonios no funcionaba?

-No se puede curar. – las manos del ángel dejaron de emitir aquel destello y lo miré molesto.

-Deja de joder. – gruñí yo perdiendo el control y levantándolo de golpe. - ¿Cómo no se va a poder curar? Terumi ha curado cosas peores. – le aseguré empotrando su espalda contra la pared, cerca de la puerta de acceso a la azotea.

-Te equivocas. – dijo sin inmutarse.

No pronuncié palabra. Simplemente le miraba con odio.

-¿Por qué no se puede curar? – preguntó Kidou, lo miré de reojo y vi como miraba a todos los ángeles con curiosidad. - ¿En qué se diferencia esta vez de las otras?

-En que esta vez, no es sólo una herida y ya. – dijo Fubuki. – Hay algo que lo impide.

Hice más fuerza con Sein contra la pared.

-¿Quién es? – gruñí cerca de él.

-¿Quién es quién, Fudou? – preguntó extrañado Kidou.

-Hay alguien que les ha dado fuerza y algo en especial… como si fuese una poción. – explicó Yuuka desde la distancia. - …algo que no permite a los ángeles que podamos acceder a recuperarlo.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir…? ¿Qué es magia? – preguntó Kidou sin entender.

-Alquimia. – pronuncié yo. - ¡Esos tíos están siendo ayudados por alquimistas! ¡Y tú sabes quien es! – solté un puñetazo en el estómago del cabello cobrizo que se quejó levemente. – Dime su nombre. – insistí, cabreado.

-¡Sael-san! – exclamaron Yuuka y Fubuki ante el golpe.

-No lo sé. – respondió él.

-Mientes… - respondí ladeando mi cabeza y golpeando su estómago de nuevo.

-Yuuka… - escuché la voz débil del chico mientras se retorcía de vez en cuando en el suelo. – Yuuka…

Miré de reojo a Yuuka. La vi temblar y sus ojos mostraban entre miedo y preocupación. Dejé en paz al cobrizo y me giré para mirar a Goenji.

-¿No vas a ir? – pregunté cerca de ella. – Se está muriendo y si no lo conseguimos… no volverás a oírle ni verle. – dije sin más.

Yuuka se fue acercando lentamente y se puso al otro lado, frente a Kidou agarrando su mano.

-Estoy aquí. No me ha pasado nada. – dijo ella. Sus manos temblaban podía verlo.

-Yuuka… menos mal… - débilmente mostró una pequeña sonrisa y eso me hizo apretar los dientes y fulminar al ángel de cabellos cobrizos. – Quédate…

-No me voy a ningún lado… - susurró ella con los ojos vidriosos y acariciando su cabello.

Kidou me miró preocupado y le dediqué una mirada que indicaba que todo saldría bien.

Porque tenía que salir bien…

¿¡Dónde estaban metidos Terumi y Endou!?

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

Salía de la casa de Aki tras haberla dejado en la cama durmiendo. No iba a recordar nada real, todo quedaría en una simple pesadilla. Caminaba cabizbajo saliendo de la casa cuando me encontré con Terumi delante de mi. Me sorprendí de verlo ahí, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría?

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza, aunque lo cierto es que me sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado. – Tranquilo, estaré pendiente de ella.

-¿Y Natsumi? – pregunté yo, queriendo asegurarme que por haber salvado a Aki, no había pasado nada malo con Natsumi.

-Está también en casa, durmiendo. – escuché. Sentí un alivio y suspiré.

-Menos mal, pensé que Destra había…

-Lo hizo. – abrí mis ojos como platos y lo miré sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que…?

-Pero la salvaron. – dijo Terumi colocando sus manos encima de mis hombros. – Ella está bien, te lo prometo. Pero ahora tienes que venir conmigo.

Apenas pude hacer nada más, me vi envuelto entre luces y cerré con fuerza los ojos.

Cuando volví a sentir mis pies en tierra, detecté sangre, dolor, preocupación y al abrir mis ojos, me vi rodeado de ángeles celestiales y de los chicos. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Incluso estaba Sein… al cual hacía mucho que no veía.

-¿Qué está pasando…?

-Yuuka… - la débil voz de Goenji llegó a mis oídos y lo busqué asustado.

-¿Goenji…? – me hicieron un gesto de donde encontrarlo y caminé hasta verle en el suelo. Yuuka le tenía de la mano y Kidou estaba sentado en el suelo mirándome preocupado.

Tardé menos de dos segundos en ver su brazo herido y su costado también. Me incliné y levanté lentamente la camiseta para poder ver bien la herida. ¿Por qué seguía aún herido? ¿Por qué no se curaba él solo? ¿O por qué nadie le curaba? Los mire sin entender y terminé mirando a Fudou. Sabía que él iría de frente y lo soltaría todo claro.

-¿Qué está pasando con Goenji? – pregunté yo.

-Endou… -miré al poseedor del tigre y vi como abría levemente los ojos y me miraba.

-Hey, tranquilo. – dije mostrándole una sonrisa y cogiendo su mano. – Te vamos a sacar de esta. – le aseguré.

Pero la tensión que respiraba en aquella azotea me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Porque va a salir. – dije mirando a los ángeles. - ¿Verdad?

-No podemos hacer nada. – dijo Sein cruzado de brazos.

Terumi se acercó hasta a mi y colocó sus manos en la herida. El destello salió y tuve la sensación que estaba funcionando. Pero la cara del ángel me aseguraba que no era así.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…?

-Alquimia. – murmuró Terumi.

Mis ojos se agrandaron como platos. ¿Cómo era posible…? Entonces, lo que me había dicho Destra… ¿era todo verdad?

-¿Cómo podemos arreglarlo? – pregunté mirando a Terumi.

-Encontrando al alquimista que lo hizo y que haga una especie de antídoto que lo pueda anular. – dijo Terumi.

-Vosotros sabéis dónde está ese alquimista, ¿verdad? – pregunté. Terumi se incorporó y se acercó con sus compañeros. Yo solté la mano de Goenji y miré firmemente a todos los ángeles.

-¡Oe, chicos! ¡Si lo sabéis tenéis que decirlo!

-No lo sabemos. – dijo el del semejante rango al de Terumi.

De pronto, Fudou soltó un chasquido y una risa. Lo miré sin entender y observé como se acercaba hacia el compañero de Terumi. Se quedaron demasiado cerca.

-¡Fudou! – exclamé al verle con esa cara de odio.

Entonces caí en la cuenta.

Esos dos…

-¡Oe, Fudou, déjale en paz! – ordené.

-Tú lo sabes. – escuché decirle. – Y tú también Terumi. – me sorprendió y miré al rubio.

-Si no me decís ahora mismo un nombre, voy a salir ahí afuera. – alzó su mano señalando la ciudad al tiempo que hablaba. – Y os prometo que voy a matar a todo ser humano que se me cruce y también ángeles ya que estamos. – amenazó con un tono de voz que me aseguraba que lo haría. – Dadme un maldito nombre… AHORA. – exigió.

-Oe, Fudou…

_Déjale, Mamoru._

_¿Eh? Pero… lo que está diciendo… va en serio, Cerbero._

_También va en serio que no pueden hacer nada por Goenji y que sin ese alquimista, está perdido._

Tragué saliva y observé la situación. Ninguno parecía decir nada. Pero, ¿Por qué Terumi también lo protegería? ¿Por qué iba a estar del lado de los renegados? No lograba entender nada… ¿no se suponía que estábamos aliados para derrotarlos? ¿Entonces?

-¡O me dais un nombre en un minuto u os prometo que la hiena y yo nos vamos a divertir como hace mucho que no lo hacemos! – exclamó enfadado el oji verde.

_Fudou…_

-Aunque dijera un nombre… no podrías encontrarlo. – dijo Terumi finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

Sein lo miró de mala manera.

-Cállate. – le dijo.

-No. ¡Si no hacemos algo, Goenji va a morir, Sein! – exclamó señalando a Goenji que se retorcía en esos momentos y parecía estar delirando.

-Pero dijeron que no podíamos hacer nada hasta que no nos dieran el aviso.

-Que se metan sus avisos por donde quepan. – arrugó el ceño y se plantó delante de Fudou que lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Quieres un nombre? Yo te lo doy... Fey Rune. Ese es el nombre que necesitamos.

Casi todos los que estábamos allí, nos quedamos totalmente paralizados. ¿Acababa de decir… Fey Rune…? Pero, eso no podía ser… Fey Rune era el alquimista más reconocido de todos los tiempos que había sido capaz de burlar a la muerte durante cuatro generaciones sin recurrir a los poderes celestiales. Fey Rune había sido un simple humano hacía 300 años, pero gracias a sus extensos conocimientos de alquimia había conseguido alargar su vida y conservar su apariencia juvenil. Ya había escuchado de él, al parecer su familia murió a manos de uno de los nuestros... ¿era por eso por lo que se aferraba al mundo? ¿Por eso ayudaba a los renegados?

Miré a Fudou que estaba tan sorprendido como yo y observé a Sein poner mala cara. Al parecer, se había enfadado con su compañero. Pero, ¿por qué se iba enfadar? ¿No se daba cuenta que estábamos en un problema o qué?

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Sigue vivo…? – preguntó sorprendido Fudou.

-Sí. Pero no logramos localizarlo.

-¿Cómo? Pero eso no es posible. Tiene que estar en alguna parte y vosotros controláis todo el mundo, ¿no? – interrumpí yo.

-Así es, pero no hay rastro de él. – dijo Terumi mirándome fijamente como si yo tuviese la solución. – Es como si no viviese en este mundo…

Y entonces le entendí. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Así que… ¿de eso se trataba? ¿Era ahí dónde todos se escondían?

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Estaba totalmente perdido. Goenji estaba al borde de la muerte, los ángeles no podían curarlo. Hablaban de alquimia y alquimista y parecía que todos eran conscientes de lo que pasaba pero… ¿por qué yo no lograba enterarme de nada? Sólo entendía que Goenji se moría y que si no encontrábamos a esa persona… a Fey Rune, estaba muerto. ¿Justo ahora que sabía que su hermana estaba "viva" de alguna manera? Y, ¿por qué todos se habían puesto pálidos con ese nombre?

Apoyé mi cabeza en mis piernas y observé como Goenji hablaba en delirios y buscaba a su hermana que trataba de tranquilizarlo, atenta sin poder evitarlo de la conversación. Incluso ella lo entendía.

Yo, sin embargo…

Carraspeé ya que el silencio me estaba matando y miré fijamente a Endou.

-¿Me podéis explicar que está pasando? – pregunté incorporándome. – No sé quien es Fey Rune, ni quién le ha hecho esto a Goenji, ¡no os estoy siguiendo! – exclamé enfadado.

Endou me miró y se acercó a mi, pasó un brazo por mi cuello y miró a Fudou.

-Te lo contaré todo, te lo prometo. Pero por ahora, tenemos que llevar a Goenji a casa. Yuuka-chan, ¿te quieres venir con nosotros? – preguntó viendo que Goenji la reclamaba. Ella miró a Goenji y fue a negar con la cabeza, pero la mano de Goenji se aferró a ella y sonreí.

–Te necesita… - susurré yo. Ella terminó por asentir con la cabeza, a modo de respuesta.

-¡Bien! ¡Sein, quiero que vigiles a todos los que tienen contacto con nosotros! Y estate pendiente de Natsumi y Aki, por favor… no sé si la coerción habrá funcionado. – continuó Endou.

-Espera, ¿coerción? ¿Pero eso no es la habilidad de Fudou? – pregunté sorprendido.

-Te lo explico luego. – insistió.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Haruna. – susurré al que estaba organizando todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba por irme, cuando me agarró de la muñeca impidiendo mi marcha. - ¿Endou?

-No es seguro ahora. – me dijo serio. - ¡Fubuki! ¡Te encargas de vigilar a Haruna! – vi como éste miraba a Terumi que asentía con la cabeza.

¿Qué? ¿Fubuki con Haruna? Oh, no, eso si que no…

-Iré con él. – dije seguro de ello.

Endou miró a Fubuki por si le era molestia y él frunció el ceño pero me dio la aprobación. Endou me asintió con la cabeza y me empujó hacia el ángel.

–Terumi, tú te vienes conmigo. Hay algo que tenemos que hablar.

-Entendido.

-¡Fubuki! ¡Cuéntale todo lo que sepas, por favor! – le pidió el poseedor de Cerbero.

-Está bien, Endou. – dijo el albino mirándome. – Es lo malo de ser muy novato. – me dedicó a mi esas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa y yo refunfuñé.

-¡Fudou, te encargo informar a los otros! – logré escuchar, antes de que Fubuki me agarrase del hombro y me viese rodeado por luces blancas y un destello igual. Cerré los ojos de forma inconsciente y me dejé llevar por el ángel a casa de Haruna.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

No le quitaba el ojo de encima a ese Sein… decir que le odiaba era poco. Parecía que no le importaba que uno de los nuestros se muriese aunque bien mirado, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Aunque estuviésemos con los ángeles, nosotros teníamos una guerra con ellos pues eramos los que ponían en peligro a la especie humana y ellos eran los que los cuidaban y velaban por sus vidas.

-Hagáis lo que hagáis, no llegaréis a tiempo. – escuché como hablaba.

Cabreado, me abalancé sin más hacia él, fuera de mi.

-¡REPITE ESO! – le incité casi en un rugido.

Ambos quedamos en el suelo, yo encima de él con mi mano agarrando su cuello y una de mis manos alzadas dispuesto a matarlo si me tocaba demasiado la moral.

-¡Fudou! – escuché a Endou. - ¡Déjale en paz!

Pero simplemente lo ignoré. Las manos del ángel estaban cogiendo mi brazo que presionaba en su cuello y sentí como mis colmillos se clavaban en mis labios.

_¡Relájate, Akio! ¡Matando a este tipo no sacarás nada!_

Y tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón. Apreté mi mandíbula y me acerqué a él sin dejar de mirarle con odio, con desprecio y con rencor. No olvidaría nunca lo que me hizo… porque él era el único culpable.

-Te juro que si Goenji muere… yo mismo te arrancaré las alas y acabaré con tu celestial vida. – le amenacé en su oído.

Lo solté de mala manera y me levanté. Endou quiso venir hacia a mi pero le di un pequeño empujón para que ni lo intentase. Me paré frente a Goenji y apreté mis manos. Tenía que darme prisa y avisar a los demás. Tenía el palpito de que no iba a morirse. El palpito de que aún iba a tener muchos problemas que darnos a todos… y muchas cosas que vivir con su hermana.

Sin más, salté de la azotea, hacia el gran árbol que había en frente y velozmente, me alejé de aquel lugar.

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté yo dando la mano a Sein. Éste la rechazó y se levantó solo. – Lo siento, de normal no es tan agresivo… - me disculpé por él.

-Es agresivo porque sois bestias, Endou. – dijo pasando por mi lado. – Por eso no apoyo esta absurda alianza.

-¿Eh? – me sorprendí.

-Que ahora os ayudemos no significa que seamos amigos… - me miró de soslayo y se rodeó entre las luces desapareciendo.

-Pero… ¿qué le pasa…? No ha cambiado nada. – refunfuñé molesto.

-Es un idiota. – escuché decir a Terumi mientras se acercaba a Yuuka. – Nee, Yuuka-chan, tú tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? – los miré y esa sonrisa de Terumi tranquilizó a la pequeña enseguida. – Conseguiremos salvarle y podrás recriminarle todo lo que tu quieras. Enfadarte y dejarlo ciego e incluso hasta sordo.

Una gotita cayó de mi cabeza. ¿Si Goenji se salvaba iba a tener que aguantar todo eso? Que destino tan cruel… Observé a Goenji que parecía estar durmiendo aunque el dolor seguía estando presente. Me acerqué a ambos y cargué a Goenji en mi espalda. Terumi apoyó su mano en mi hombro y Yuuka se abrazó a su cintura sin soltar la mano de Goenji porque éste parecía no permitirlo.

-Adelante. – musité cerrando los ojos y dejando que Terumi nos llevase a casa en cosa de pocos segundos usando su poder de teletransporte.

Cuando abrí los ojos estábamos en la habitación de Goenji. Enseguida me acerqué a dejarlo en la cama con la ayuda de ambos ángeles. Yuuka se quedó a su lado ya que no había forma humana de que Goenji se separase de la mano que le había tendido antes. Terumi y yo salimos a la sala y lo miré fijamente.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Ahí estábamos los dos. Ese ángel que me había amenazado esa misma noche con dejar ir a mi hermana, en irme lejos... Pero ahí estábamos. En la habitación de Haruna. Cerca de la ventana por si despertaba. Él seguro que tenía excusa. Al fin y al cabo, era su "novio" y aunque yo era "su hermano" para ella no era más que... Kidou. Simplemente Kidou.

No podía evitar sentirme impotente ante la situación. Era tan novato y me había negado tantas veces a querer escuchar sobre cómo había llegado a ser lo que era hoy en día, que sentía que estaba apartado y nada de aquello tenía que ver conmigo. Pero estaba seguro de que parte de todo aquello, también tenía que ver conmigo.

Miré de reojo a Fubuki quien estaba observando durmiendo a mi hermana y sentí celos al ver esos ojos llenos de cariño y de amor.

-¿Ella lo sabe? - pregunté rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

-No. - respondió sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Es por eso que dicen que vienes y te vas... ahora todo encaja. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Porque se supone que no deberías estar aquí y porque yo no debería tampoco estar aquí.

Me pilló de sorpresa ese comentario, no me lo había esperado ni lograba entenderlo con claridad.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué no deberías estar tampoco aquí? - no podía negar, que me había causado curiosidad.

-Yo vine a Inazuma por una misión pero me desvíe sin darme cuenta.

-¿Haruna te distrajo? - pregunté sin rodeos.

-Algo así. - dijo él mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Háblame sobre lo que ha ocurrido en la azotea. Sobre lo que está pasando con Goenji... y con todo en general. - sabía que lo de Goenji se debía a algo, habían hablado de que alguien estaba "ayudándolos" ¿Ayudando a quien? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que no lograba preguntarle poco a poco.

-A Goenji le ha atacado alguien que es... como vosotros.

-¿Te refieres a una bestia?

-Así es. - dijo él mientras apoyaba sus cabeza en sus puños mirando fijamente a Haruna, no despegaba sus ojos de ella... y me molestaba mucho. - Al igual que tu, antes eran seres humanos normales y corrientes pero que por unas razones u otras fueron convertidos en bestias. Lamentablemente sus almas estaban mas podridas que la de sus bestias por lo que decidieron aprovechar su nueva condición para causar problemas. Los ángeles los llamamos los "renegados" y su máxima aspiración es convertir este mundo en uno habitado por bestias.

Presté atención a sus palabras. ¿Cambiar el mundo para que lo habiten bestias? ¿Acaso querían acabar con el ser humano? Pero... ¿por qué? A lo única conclusión que llegaba es que eran unos flipados.

-¿Y que han hecho con Goenji? Dijeron que era alquimia o que un alquimista estaba ayudándolos. ¿De qué trata todo eso? - quise saber.

-Los alquimistas son unos seres que han estado desde tiempo remotos. Casi los mismos años que Endou tiene, más o menos. De hecho, nacieron a partir de que empezase a ser famoso entre los seres humanos. - ¿cómo...? ¿Los alquimistas habían surgido a partir de Endou? Pero... ¿¡Cuántos años tenía!? - Se tratan de seres humanos que usan la alquimia para intentar enfrentarse a criaturas como lo es Goenji, Fudou, Endou y tú, por ejemplo.

-¿Eso es posible? Un humano no puede...

-La alquimia a cada generación se fortaleció más y más. Algunos incluso, han logrado mantenerse jóvenes como si se tratase de magia pero no tiene nada que ver, la alquimia es un intercambio equivalente. - me cortó continuando con su explicación.

-¿Un intercambio equivalente? - repetí sin entender. - ¿Qué significa eso...?

-El intercambio equivalente es conseguir algo pero dando algo del mismo valor a cambio. - me explicó.

¿Así que... eso era la alquimia? Pero, seguía sin lograr entender como la alquimia había podido dejar a Goenji en ese estado...

-Pero no es sólo eso. Llegado a cierto siglo, empezaron a juntarse con científicos y se hicieron mucho más poderosos. Aprendieron muy bien el oficio así que, usan también la ciencia para poder vencer a lo que no debería volver en vida. Y se hicieron unos enemigos dignos de las bestias. Los ángeles lo sabían, pero aún así, no hicieron nada.

-Los ángeles y las bestias son rivales... supongo que los alquimistas se hicieron aliados de ellos, ¿cierto?

-Ese era el plan. - asintió el albino. - Pero... algo se torció. Algunos alquimistas empezaron a enloquecer y empezaron a desear conquistar el mundo, cambiarlo. Creían que eran la mano de Dios, que ellos controlaban absolutamente todo... y se unieron con los renegados para cambiar el mundo a pesar de que eran enemigos. La mayoría de los alquimistas terminaron cegados por la codicia y cuando todos quisieron darse cuenta... estalló una guerra.

-¿U-Una guerra? - me sorprendí.

-Así es. Sobrevivieron unos niños que pensaron que dejarían la alquimia o que no serían conocedores de cómo continuar el linaje. Se suponía que después de aquella guerra, los renegados y los alquimistas habían sido extinguidos.

-Pero no fue así... - murmuré. Recordé el nombre de Terumi. Fey Rune. - ¿Qué hay de Fey Rune? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Fue uno de esos niños que sobrevivieron? ¿Es el qué está ayudando a esos renegados?

-Fey Rune... en realidad, es uno de los descendientes de uno de esos niños. Es el alquimista más reconocido de todos los tiempos. Ha burlado a la muerte desde hace cuatro generaciones. Pero no sé demasiado sobre él. Excepto, que teóricamente, debería estar muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Teóricamente? ¿Y por qué está...?

-Nadie lo sabe. Es imposible que con los elixires hayan podido alargarle tanto la vida. En eso no puedo ayudarte. Tendrás que preguntar a otra persona. Lo siento. - se disculpó. - Soy algo novato también, aún no lo sé todo en su plenitud.

Mi cabeza intentaba dejar hueco para toda aquella información. Aunque estaba claro que Endou iba a tener que explicarme mucho más. Más largo y tendido. Pero la información que me había proporcionado el albino, me había dejado bastante shockeado. En pocas palabras, me estaba diciendo que iba a explotar otra guerra como en aquel entonces. Que los alquimistas, esos que se volvieron locos y trataron de conquistar el mundo con esas bestias que querían acabar con la raza humana y que el caos sucumbiese el mundo habían regresado y estaban ahí, en Inazuma.

¿Cómo íbamos a poder pelear? ¡Yo apenas sabía controlar a mi bestia!

_No tienes que controlarme. ¡Tienes que dejarme salir para que sobrevivamos!_

¿Acaso tenía razón? Pero, ¿y Haruna? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Y si trataban de hacer algo con ella? ¿Y si salía herida? Necesitaba protegerla... a como diese lugar.

_¡Ella no importa, importamos nosotros!_

¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente egoísta? ¡Si estábamos ambos ahí, vivos, era por ella!

¡Solamente por ella!

Y no iba a permitir que nadie pudiese hacerle daño...

De pronto, la respiración de Haruna dejó de ser la pausada y tranquila que dormía. Escuché como se desperezaba y bostezaba. ¡Estaba despertándose...! Miré a Fubuki que también pareció no saber qué hacer. Me pareció extraño, podía decir que se había colado por la ventana y buscar la típica excusa de "te necesito, no puedo dormir" que si fuese él, usaría pero en su lugar, estaba como yo y seguramente preguntándose lo mismo; _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Me va a descubrir!_

Fubuki me empujó, aprovechando que había dejado la ventana un poco abierta para que se abriese de golpe y yo cayese por la ventana. Vi como unas luces salían de la habitación atravesando el cielo oscuro. Pero mi espalda tocó el césped y solté un pequeño quejido. Era una caída, lo mirase por donde lo mirase y dolía.

Escuché que Haruna me había escuchado. Los pasos de su habitación indicaban que se acercaba a la ventana para ver de dónde había venido el ruido de la caída. ¿Había escuchado eso también? Menudo oído. Me levanté rascando lo que podía de la espalda mientras corría para apartarme del campo de visión y lo hice justo a tiempo...

...creo.

-¿Acaso no será...? - la escuché decir con curiosidad.

¿Cómo que si "acaso no será..."? ¿¡Me había visto!? ¡Ay, madre, ay, madre! Corrí de un lado para otro y logré saltar para salir a la calle. Solté un suspiro de alivio. Si salía al jardín, ya no me descubriría. Estaba a salvo... Pero aún así, caminé en dirección a la puerta para poder volver a verla despierta, con esos ojos brillantes azules, ver su blanca piel, su sonrisa... Efectivamente, Haruna salió al jardín mientras yo me acercaba por donde ella estaba.

-¿Será mi amiga la pantera...? - preguntó casi en un murmullo que, por las horas era bastante audible.

-¿Qué dices de una pantera? - cuestioné yo con curiosidad asomando mi cabeza por el muro.

Ella dio un respingo al escucharme, quizá por la sorpresa y el susto. También se ruborizó ligeramente y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte.

-N-No pasa nada... ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Y a estas horas? - preguntó con curiosidad acercándose a mi frotándose los brazos. Era un gesto que siempre hacía, desde pequeña de que tenía frío.

-No podía dormir. - me excusé, a modo de mentira. Aunque no es que fuese una mentira. ¿Dormir con todo lo que estaba sucediendo? - ¿Y tú que haces aquí afuera con el fresco que hace? Y hablabas de una... ¿pantera? - disimulé haciéndome el tonto.

-Es que me pareció escuchar un ruido y bueno... pensé que sería... - dijo mientras miraba de reojo por dónde me había escabullido hacia nada. - ...No, nada. Sólo que creí que se había colado un gatito y pensé en darle algo de comer. - típica excusa de mi hermana pequeña. Sonreí por inercia. - ¿Te apetece entrar un rato? Estoy desvelada y Kogure es de los que no se despiertan ni aunque metas a un grupo heavy en su habitación a tocar. - dijo divertida.

-Claro. - accedí.

Me sorprendió que me invitase a entrar, así como así. Sentía que había avanzado bastante con ella... me preguntaba hasta que punto. Entré por primera vez en la habitación de Haruna sin colarme a escondidas, ni de forma in fraganti. Esta vez, compartía habitación a placer conmigo y me hacía sentir feliz.

-¿Te gustan los animales? - preguntó de forma curiosa mientras se sentaba en la cama y me ofrecía sentarme igual.

-Sí, claro. - ¿por qué estaba empezando a sentir que aquello era como un interrogatorio?

-¿Alguna vez has tenido alguno? - vi esa sonrisa y empecé a ponerme nervioso.

-Alguna vez, sí.

-Oye, Kidou... - esta vez, el tono de su voz no era tan alegre y jovial. - ¿Se irá el dolor?

Me pilló de improvisto y la miré sin responder.

-Mis padres... ¿se irá este sentimiento?

-Siempre los vas a echar de menos. - murmuré mirándola fijamente y cogiendo su mano. - Pero poco a poco, aprenderás a vivir con ello... y se hace más fácil.

Cambié de tema rotundamente y empezamos a hablar de otras cosas, empezamos a bromear y a reír. El ambiente se volvió cálido y reconfortable. Seguro que si supiese quien era y no hubiese estado desaparecido todos esos años, aquel ambiente sería lo más normal y lo calidez de ella me habría llenado todo aquel vacío que ahora reclamaba por todo aquello y por mucho más. A pesar de todo lo malo que parecía estar yendo la noche, la mía estaba terminando siendo de las mejores noches de todas. No me habría imaginado estar riendo con mi hermana, bromeando y haciendo que se sonrojara levemente mientras se avergonzaba. Nos contamos algunas cosas sobre nosotros mismos aunque yo no me abrí lo suficiente y eso lo noté. Ella me preguntaba y yo trataba de evitarlo... y eso empezaba a ennegrecer toda aquella alegría y diversión que habíamos logrado crear hacia un buen rato.

-Nee, Kidou... me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre. - dijo de pronto y yo la miré sorprendido. ¿Cómo? ¿Mi nombre? No... no podía decirle mi nombre. Pero tampoco quería inventarme un nombre y que me llamase de una forma que no me pertenecía. Estaba harto de mentiras... de mentir precisamente a la única persona que hacía que mi corazón latiese.

-Yo... yo no tengo nombre. - dije sin más.

Respuesta equivocada. ¿¡Cómo no iba a tener nombre!? _Estúpido, Yuuto. _Me dije a mi mismo.

_Cómo seas así de idiota en un combate, estás muerto en cero coma._

Encima la pantera empezaba a molestarme. Íbamos bien...

-¿Cómo no vas a tener nombre? - dijo ella enarcando una ceja. - Eso es imposible. Podría entender que no tuvieses apellido pero... ¿nombre? Todo el mundo tiene. ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

-Es que no me acuerdo.

¿¡Desde cuando mentía tan sumamente mal!? Los nervios empezaban a pasarme factura. Sentía como el corazón parecía que estuviese multiplicado por todo mi cuerpo pues sentía palpitar todo mi cuerpo, el pecho, la cabeza, las manos...

-¿Qué ocultas? - preguntó finalmente.

La miré y aquellos ojos azules me impactaron. Veía a una Haruna más madura de lo que me imaginaba. Su ceño fruncido y un rostro serio, tan serio que ni siquiera me habría podido imaginar que fuese capaz de tener esa seriedad... Me mordí el labio inferior y bajé la mirada al suelo.

No podía responder aunque me moría por decirle quien era.

_Soy yo... ¡Soy yo, Haruna!_

-Desde que llegaste... sentí algo dentro de mi. - me dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndome. Me hizo un gesto en el lado de su corazón y tragué saliva. - Es como si nos conociésemos de antes... y tú actúas de esa forma tan...

-¿Tan qué? - me interesé yo.

-Tan protectora... - murmuró cerrado su mano en un puño. - Es como si fueses una persona... pero no puede ser, ¿verdad? - de pronto, vi en sus ojos un brillo que me asustó. ¿Acaso es que sabía quien era yo...? ¿Acaso ese estúpido de Fubuki le había contado algo sobre mí? - Es por eso que necesito saber tu nombre porque si haces todo esto porque tienes miedo de que te recuerde o porque tienes miedo de algo, ¡con tu nombre estoy segura de que...!

-Para. - pedí yo interrumpiéndola bajando mi mirada a mis manos. - Por favor, no sigas...

-Es porque tengo razón, ¿verdad?

-No se trata de eso. Aún estás muy afectada por la muerte de tus padres. - dije recordando ese momento. Recordé como los maté, como disfruté incluso... era un monstruo. Y un monstruo no tenía el derecho de tener una hermana como lo era ella aunque lo intentase con todas mis fuerzas. - Crees que los milagros son posibles pero... los milagros no existen, Haruna. Nunca han existido. - dije yo, sintiendo la fuerza que estaba haciendo en mis propias manos.

-¡No se trata de mis padres! ¡Ellos mismos me dijeron que...! - la miré extrañada, confusa. ¿Cómo que ellos mismos le habían dicho...? ¿Qué le habían dicho? ¿Sobre mí? ¿Acaso... acaso sus padres ahora eran ángeles y habían hecho algún truco con su cabeza? - Sólo quiero saber tu nombre. - cambió de tema, totalmente, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

La situación empezaba a volverse demasiado rara y tenía miedo de meter la pata.

_Eres un cobarde, Yuuto..._

Pronunció mi nombre con cierto tono que no me gustó un pelo. Estaba intentando provocar.

-¡Tú no te vas! - ella se colocó delante de la puerta, estirando sus brazos como si eso fuese a detenerme.

De alguna manera, lo hizo, ya que me quedé delante de ella. Observaba sus ojos desafiantes. Quería saber el nombre. De verdad estaba dispuesta a buscar la forma de saber mi nombre... ¿pero qué empeño era ese? ¿por qué sólo quería mi nombre?

-¡Quiero que me respondas! ¡Quiero saber quién eres!

-Soy lo que ves, nada más. - mentira, era una mentira, pero, ¿cómo intentar salir de todo aquello?

-¡No! ¡Tú eres mucho más que eso! Todo tú es un misterio. Es cómo si intentases negar quien eres, como si no te gustases...

-¿Y si fuese así? - dije mirando bajo aquellas gafas. - Si intentase negarme a mi mismo quien soy y que no me gusto... ¿qué? - pregunté sin titubear, sintiendo que estaba dejando salir algo que hasta ese momento, no había mostrado con ella.

De pronto sentí sus cálidas manos colocarse en mis mejillas.

-Me gustas. - dijo haciendo que mis ojos se abriesen como platos y mi corazón se acelerase.

Ni siquiera pensé en qué le gustaba, si en el plano sentimental o en plano de amistad. Pero acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los uní sin siquiera pensarlo cerrando los ojos. No se apartó, se quedó totalmente quieta, como si aquello le hubiese dejado paralizada y sentí que correspondía levemente. Por la falta del aire, terminé separándome de aquellos labios que me habían dejado con ganas de más.

-¿Por qué...? - preguntó por lo bajo ella, sorprendida.

-Porque me gustas. - dije yo, repitiendo sus palabras.

-Pero yo no... - no sé que es lo que iba a decir, negaba con la cabeza, como si fuese a decirme que no le gustaba pero hizo todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, rodeó mi cuello y me besó, lejos de ser un beso suave como el anterior, este era mucho más atrevido y yo rodeé su cintura, correspondiendo a ese beso sin dudarlo. Poco a poco, empezamos a intensificarlo. Parecía que ambos deseábamos ese contacto desde hacia tiempo.

Empecé a sentir un calor invadiendo todo mi cuerpo y lentamente, empecé a caminar con ella hasta que caímos encima de la cama. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuerpo mientras la acariciaba y nuestros labios empezaban a devorarse. El calor de ambos cuerpos empezaba a mezclarse y lo notaba. También notaba como su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero de pronto, ella me apartó ligeramente de sus labios.

-Espera... - susurró jadeante.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunté yo, de la misma forma, extrañado.

-No... esto no está bien...

-Haruna...

-Déjame, por favor, para... - me pidió intentando salir de debajo de mi cuerpo.

-No. - la retuve antes de volver a besarla, pero entonces sentí como me mordía el labio. - ¡Ah!

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Kidou, yo no soy así! - exclamó empujándome a un lado. Caí de lado en la cama y me apoyé en los brazos viendo como se levantaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. - Yo no soy así... ¿qué está pasando conmigo? Por Dios... yo quiero a Shirou-kun... ¡Yo estoy con él! No debería... no contigo... - dijo demasiado afectada.

Me incorporé lentamente, me acerqué a ella mientras me lamía la herida que me había provocado con su mordisco Haruna y con el corazón en un puño. Sus palabras me dolían pero intentaba entenderla. De verdad que lo intentaba. Pero si quería tanto a ese ángel... ¿por qué me había besado de esa manera? ¿Por qué había permitido ese beso...?

-¿Entonces por qué me has besado? - pregunté yo, algo dolido. ¿Ahora sólo iba a tener en la cabeza a ese ángel?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, como si estuviese intentando decirse a ella misma el por qué me había besado. Algo que me hacía pensar que si lo había hecho, simplemente, era por la situación, no porque pudiese tener un sentimiento por mi. Un sentimiento parecido al que tenía por ella. Ni siquiera tenía claro mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba pasando...?

Pero ahora que la había besado... realmente... estaba convencido de mis verdaderos sentimientos por mi hermana.

-Vete. - dijo sin más mirándome fijamente. - Por favor, Kidou... vete.

-No, Haruna. - me negué agarrando su rostro entre mis manos. - ¿Por qué me has besado? Si tú no eres así y lo has hecho es porque hay algo que... - no pude terminar, no viendo esa cara que mostraba lo confundida que estaba.

-Por favor... - suplicó con los ojos llorosos.

-Haruna, tengo derecho a saber por qué me has besado...

-Por favor, ahora no... - susurró intentando bajar su cabeza pero que yo retenía para que me mirase.

-¿Por qué me has besado? - repetí.

-No lo sé. - dijo ella y se mordió los labios. - No lo sé. Vete... por favor, sólo vete.

-Eso no me vale como respuesta. - de pronto, cogió mis manos y las apartó de su rostro.

-Vete. Mañana por fin entierran a mis padres, tengo que descansar.

No era mentira del todo. Algo había escuchado. Y estaba usando esa media verdad para echarme. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡Que te vayas! - intentó alzar la voz, pero al saber que Kogure dormía, no pudo hacerlo demasiado aunque quedó el efecto. - ¡Por favor...!

-Necesito saber, Haruna... ¡Has dicho que te gustaba! ¡Y tú me gustas! ¿Qué problema hay? - pregunté tomándola de los hombros.

El problema me lo tenía que preguntar a mi. ¿Cómo podía gustarme mi propia hermana? Eso era... era de locos... La imagen de Goenji diciendo que amaba a su hermana se hizo presente en mi cabeza y miré asustado a Haruna. Estaba... estaba siendo igual...

-¡El problema es que no sé quién eres y que quiero a Shirou-kun! - abrió sus manos para que no la tocase, y lo consiguió. - ¡El problema es que no sé que me pasa contigo y quiero que te vayas! ¡Ahora, Kidou! ¡Por favor! - en su voz reconocí la verdad, el miedo, la confusión y la necesidad de quedarse sola. - No me lo hagas más difícil... - suplicó finalmente tapando sus cara con sus manos.

Me quedé totalmente sorprendido por esa respuesta. Algo dentro de mi, se rompió y a su vez, una pequeña luz de esperanza afloró dentro de mi. Me mordí el labio levemente y me humedecí los labios sintiendo la sangre que me salía por la herida que me había hecho la chica.

-¿Y no quieres saberlo? - pregunté yo, dispuesto a romperme ahí mismo si ella lo quería. - ¿No quieres saber que es lo que te pasa conmigo? ¿Lo que pasa con nosotros?

-No... yo quiero a Shirou-kun, no puedo hacerle esto... yo no soy así. - murmuró negando con la cabeza y pasando por mi lado. - Márchate, por favor. Hagamos cómo que no ha pasado nada porque no ha pasado.

-¡Claro que lo ha pasado! - exclamé yo alzando la voz sin importarme si por casualidad Kogure se despertaba. - ¡Ha pasado y no puedes decirme que haga como si no ha pasado nada!

Haruna se frotó los ojos. No sabía si era porque lloraba o para intentar escabullirse haciendo ver que tenía sueño. Yo apreté los dientes y negué con la cabeza.

-Haruna...

-Si de verdad sientes algo por mi... te irás ahora. - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas.

La observé por un momento y solté un gruñido de irritación antes de salir de su habitación y dejar rápidamente aquella casa.

¿Furioso? Sí... bastante furioso. Aquello no era justo.

**Fin P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

_Mientras tanto, en Noruega..._

-Entendido. - decía un castaño de ojos azules dando al botón rojo de colgar.

El joven se giró hacia sus compañeros y los miró fijamente.

-Lo habéis oído todo, ¿verdad? - les dijo observándolos.

De pronto, una muchacha de cabellos rojo claro golpeó la mesa cabreada.

-¡Malditos renegados! ¿¡Cómo han podido volver!? ¡Nos los cargamos a todos! - exclamó.

-Hey, tranquila... - comentó el moreno que la acompañaba pero lo único que logró fuese que lo cogiese del cuello y empezase a zarandearlo como si fuese un muñeco.

-¡Está vez me aseguraré de quemar sus cuerpos y mandarlos al hoyo del infierno y se los coman vivos! - gritaba.

-Me... Me... aho...g...go... - decía el moreno con la cara roja, pasando a un color azulada y morado.

-Uy, lo siento, Nishiki. - se disculpó la chica soltando. Éste cogió una buena bocanada de aire y se apartó como de ella como si quemase. - ¡Oe! ¡No exageres!

-¡Tú un día me matas! - protestó.

-¡¿Cómo!? - gritó levantando sus manos a punto de golpearme.

-Chicos. - intervino finalmente el oji azul. - No tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que ir a por ese chico. Es el único que puede ayudar a Mamoru y los demás. - dijo el chico observando a sus amigos. - Midori, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra ahora? ¿Puedes sentirlo?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien... indícanos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Sin más, los tres, dejaron aquella casa de madera camuflada entre un bosque y llegaron a una especie de pueblo bastante pequeño. Midori era la guía mientras los otros dos chicos, les seguían muy de cerca.

Mientras tanto, en ese pueblo, en cierta casa...

-Vamos, Mido-kun, concéntrate. - dijo un pelo azul colocando una pequeña caja de madera en el medio de un símbolo. - Ahora hay que...

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya lo sé, Kaze-sensei! - exclamó alzando la mano un niño de unos seis años. Concentró sus ojos negros en esa caja y terminó colocando sus manos en una posición extraña.

De pronto, aquella caja se convirtió en una caja de helado. Los ojos del pequeño brillaron y enseguida agarró el helado y corrió por toda la casa hasta sentarse en una mesa con una cuchara y empezando a comerlo la más de contento.

El joven suspiró cansado y se acercó donde estaba el pequeño, sentándose a su lado.

-Mido-kun... esa lección ya la pasamos...

-¡Es que no se me ocurre otra cosa que transmutar, Kaze-sensei! - protestó abriendo la boca y metiendo la cuchara en su boca mirando con una sonrisa a su sensei.

De pronto, la puerta se escuchó y el pelo azul se acercó a la puerta de forma cansada mientras se frotaba la nuca. Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules del castaño.

-Fidio... - murmuró con cierta sorpresa.

-Hola, Kazemaru. - sonrió el chico. A su izquierda vio a Midori y a su derecha a Nishiki.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué habéis venido los tres? - preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Te necesitamos. - dijo el castaño mirándolo fijamente.

-Y no vamos a aceptar un no como respuesta. - añadió Midori mirándolo fijamente.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Las cosinas por si no han entendido algo ;3

**Sunbeam; Rayo del sol.**

**Shimatta;Lo que se suele usar para decir "no es posible "Oh, no" "No puede ser", ese tipo de expresiones.**

**Kûso; Lo que se suele usar para maldecir "Maldita sea" "Mierda" "Joder", y esop.**

* * *

Y ahora... ¿qué os ha parecido el cap? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os esperabais algo de todo esto? ¿El KidouxHaruna como lo habéis visto? ¿Y ese beso~? ¡Espero que me comentéis mucho! Y nuevamente, os doy las gracias por seguir y darme todos vuestros ánimos, en serio, ¡sois los mejores!

De paso, aprovecho decir que estoy trabajando en unos nuevos proyectos que me traigo entre manos. Supongo que uno de ellos cuando lleve dos capítulos o haya empezado el tercero, lo subiré. Espero leeros por ahí también cuando llegue el momento ;3

Voy a responder un poco a Anonimo21 después de su review lleno de preguntas xD

**Anonimo21**; ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! No sabes como me alegró saber que sigues el fic desde hace tiempo *-* Espero leerte un poco más de seguido. Muchas gracias por tus palabras ojalá el hombre de ahí arriba te escuche y pueda tener algo de fama xD aunque lo dudo. Bueno, respecto a tus preguntas... Si, estas navidades he recibido mucha inspiración. El poder de Goenji ya se ha visto, ¿no? ;3 Ha sido el empleado contra la pelea con Alpha, por si no había quedado claro. No todos son mentales, también hay de usar en batallas como el de Goenji. El si vive o no... hay que leer para saber xD Si hay misiones, creo que ya ha quedado claro... xD Y creo que también el motivo de Haruna y que no le afecte. Lo de TsunaTouko lo iré desarollando próximamente, ya que tengo pensado cosas con ellos dos y esas cosas se tratarán, así que, ya lo verás más adelante :P pero no soy de dejar las cosas fáciles xD Y no me agobias, tranqui x3

Y a **Kani14**... Espero que tu pregunta haya sido respondida, respecto a la de con quien se queda... habrá que esperar al final para ver si termina con alguien o no y si termina con alguien, con quien, ¿no? :3

Y a todos los demás... ¡gracias! De verdad Me sacan una enorme sonrisa todo el día en cuanto me llegan los mensajitos de review.

¡Nos leemos muy pronto, seguro!

¡Ja nee~!


	12. El Mundo Oscuro del Rey

¡Hola, chicos! Siento muchísimo la demora, en serio. Me tardé todo el mes pero es que entre unas cosas y otras, empecé a escribir el cap tarde y decidí alargarlo un poco más dado que ya había pasado mucho tiempo... y tenía la imagen final de cómo quería dejaros pero claro, hasta llegar ahí tenían que pasar muuuchas cosas y muuuucha acción y bueno, ya verán. Creo que me merezco el perdón por este cap en el que yo creo que no vais a poder dejar de leer xD Es adicto, yo me lo he ido releyendo como dos o tres veces. Así que, nada. Espero que disfruten mucho del nuevo cap y que tengan paciencia para el 13 porque tengo que ajustar aún algunas de las imagenes en mi cabeza para poder tenerlo todo controlado :3 ¡Pero intentaré no demorarme tanto como con este! xDD

Eso es todo por el momento *o* Espero leeros pronto y saber que os ha parecido toda la locura que he soltado aquí xDD

¡Matta nee y muchas gracias nuevamente por pasar, leer y por seguirme!

**12.**

**P.O.V Fidio Aldena**

Kazemaru Ichirouta... era el único que podía ayudarnos en estos momentos. Y no teníamos tiempo que perder. Necesitábamos que viniese con nosotros a Japón, más exactamente, a Inazuma. Mamoru nos estaba esperando. Nos necesitaba. Goenji nos necesitaba para poder seguir con vida. Él era uno de los pocos alquimistas que quedaban en el mundo. Apenas se podían encontrar en el mundo. Que nosotros le conociésemos... era pura suerte. Y todo era gracias a Midori.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me miráis de esa manera tan seria? Empiezo a asustarme. - comentó él cruzando sus brazos, sin dejarnos entrar en la casa.

-Escucha, Kazemaru. Necesitamos de tu poder. - dijo sin reparos Midori. La miré de reojo. ¿Estaba bien ser tan directa con él? … Sí. Había que ser directos. Si llegábamos tarde, no podríamos salvar a Goenji y al tigre.

-¿Mi poder?

-Necesitamos tu alquimia. - dije yo, mientras volvía a fijar mis ojos azules en los suyos. - Uno de los nuestros ha sido herido con ella. Y para contrarrestarlo... te necesitamos.

-¡Tienes que venir ahora mismo con nosotros a Japón! - exclamó Nishiki.

Kazemaru nos miró fijamente a los tres.

-¿Me estáis pidiendo que vaya con vosotros tres a Japón? - preguntó. Nosotros asentimos con la cabeza. ¿¡Qué tanto pensaba!? ¡No teníamos tiempo! Apreté los dientes, impaciente y mi mirada se endureció. - Ni hablar. No pienso ir con vosotros a ningún lado. - dijo tajante. Se separó de la puerta y fue a cerrarla.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrase en nuestras narices, Midori se coló en la casa rápidamente.

-¡Escúchame bien, estúpido! ¡Te salvé la vida a ti y a ese mocoso! ¡Me debes una! ¡Una vida por otra vida!

-Vosotros no estáis vivos. - respondió fijamente.

Midori fue a golpearle en la cara cuando yo me coloqué a su lado y detuve su mano. Negué con la cabeza y volví a mirar a Kazemaru.

-Da igual si estamos vivos o muertos. Para nosotros, esto es nuestra vida. Y es lo justo, si no hubiese sido por ella, tú no estarías vivo. Se lo debes. - dije yo, intentando calmar las cosas aunque sentía un remolino en mi interior. ¿Estaría Goenji bien? ¿Cuál sería su estado? Y sobre todo... ¿cuánto tiempo nos quedaba? - Es nuestro amigo, Kazemaru... si supieses que uno de tus amigos estuviese muriendo, ¿no buscarías la forma de poder ayudarle?

-...

-Tú eres nuestra salvación y sabes que no podemos ir a otra persona... apenas vuestra raza sigue viva. - le recordé.

-...

-¡Deja de estarte ahí parado y vayámonos! - gritó cabreada la pelirroja. Nishiki la cogió y se la llevó afuera de la casa para que no hiciese ninguna locura. - ¡Déjame, Nishiki! ¡Ese idiota...!

-¡Relájate, Midori! ¡Golpeándole no le harás cambiar de opinión! - le respondía el samurai.

Kazemaru y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-Tengo un niño a mi cargo, Fidio.

-Estará a salvo con nosotros.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. Lo protegeremos con nuestra vida.

Kazemaru miró por encima de mi hombro. Yo me giré para ver un par de ojos negros mirándome con desconfianza y agarrando su bote de helado como si alguien fuese a arrebatárselo. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y volví a mirar al alquimista.

-Por favor. - le insistí. - No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos.

-¿Qué alquimista le hirió? - quiso saber él mientras pasaba por mi lado en dirección al niño.

-...Fey Rune.

Kazemaru se detuvo y se giró con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si el hecho de haber pronunciado ese nombre, hubiese sido pronunciar el nombre de un fantasma.

-Pero eso no es posible. - dijo el niño, tranquilamente bajando de la silla. - Fey Rune debería estar ya muerto.

Y tenía que estarlo. Pero no lo estaba. Y, para nuestra mala suerte... estaba en el lado contrario. Algo que no lográbamos entender.

-No pienso llevar a Ryuuji allí. No si se trata de él y está del bando equivocado. - dijo Kazemaru demasiado serio. - Es un niño, Fidio... no voy a meterle en una guerra. No me lo cedieron para eso.

-Pero, Kazemaru...

-Me estás diciendo que ellos han vuelto, que no se sabe el motivo de su llegada y que encima, el gran alquimista Fey Rune, sigue vivo y está del otro lado. No me puedes decir de llevar a un niño de cinco años a ese lugar. - dijo mirándome fijamente colocándose delante del mencionado. - No dejáis de ser lo que sois, por muchas promesas que me hagáis.

Lo entendía. De verdad que lo entendía pero... lo necesitábamos. ¡Realmente le necesitábamos! Apreté los dientes y cerré por unos segundos los puños, para luego deshacerlos.

-Está bien... - dije por lo bajo, aceptando su decisión. - ...dejaremos que acaben con el mundo, haremos que todos seáis como nosotros y que despierten a esa bestia... - pronuncié con clara intención de captar su atención.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, de repente, empecé escuchar al niño lloriquear y llamar asustado a Kazemaru.

-¡Eh! ¡Midori! ¡Déjale! - exclamó Kazemaru.

Midori había cogido al niño bajo su brazo y había salido de esa casa.

-¡Si lo quieres de vuelta, ven a Inazuma! - exclamó ella mirándole fijamente. - ¡Si te quedas aquí, no sólo te condenarás a ti mismo! ¡Le estarás condenando a él también! ¡¿Prefieres condenarlo sin hacer nada que luchando por su felicidad?! ¡Si no lo haces por nosotros, hazlo por él! ¡Al fin y al cabo, él es como tú! ¿O me equivoco? ¿Acaso él no es un alquimista?

Típico de Midori... sonreí por inercia y lo miré de reojo.

-Está bien. - aceptó al final soltando un suspiro.

En su rostro y en sus ojos, se veía la decisión de querer hacerlo.

-Pero devuélvemelo ahora.

Le hice un gesto a Midori para que lo dejase en el suelo y ésta a regañadientes así lo hizo.

-¡Kaze-nii! - lloriqueó el niño, empotrándose contra las piernas del alquimista y abrazándole.

**P.O.V Roccoco Urupa**

Salté desde el acantilado sin importarme la altura. Seguro que eran como unos quince metros de altura. Mi velocidad al caer se incrementó porque así lo quise yo y por eso, llegué a tiempo para atrapar entre mis brazos a la chica que caía sin soltar ni un solo grito de miedo. La arropé entre mi ropa y dejé que fuese mi espalda la que se llevase el golpe contra las piedras que había abajo, algo puntiagudas pero planas en realidad. Solté un pequeño quejido ante el golpe, pero no solté bajo ningún concepto al cuerpo. Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Osamu en la cima del acantilado, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que no era nada satisfactoria.

Sentí la respiración del cuerpo que tenía encima de mi. Estaba viva... había logrado salvarla... sonreí por eso, durante unos segundos y alcé de nuevo la mirada hacia Osamu.

-¡Basta, Osamu! - exclamé. - ¡No tienes por qué hacer esto!

-¡Cállate! ¡Si quieres enfrentarte a mi... te veo en Inazuma! - y dicho esas palabras, desapareció de allí.

-¡Osamu! - grité, escuchando el eco de mi voz en aquel lugar.

Me incorporé y cogí a la chica en brazos. Di un fuerte salto hacia arriba, llegando a la cima donde anteriormente había estado el peli negro. Dejé a la chica en el suelo y comprobé que no estaba herida. Fue entonces, cuando escuché la llegada de alguien.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó mi compañero.

-Osamu está de camino a Inazuma. - le comenté mientras se agachaba a ver el estado de la chica y yo me incorporaba. - Y no sólo eso... He recibido una llamada de Fudou. - vi como sus ojos jade se clavaban en mi esperando escuchar lo que le tenía preparado. - Goenji Shuuya está en un gran aprieto... - le quise comentar, con preocupación dado la situación de él con la de Goenji.

-Vayamos. No podemos dejarles solo. No puedo dejar solo a Goenji-sama. - dijo él mientras cargaba en su espalda la chica, impidiendo que pudiese ver su cara, ni su expresión. - Sé donde vive, saldremos en cinco minutos... espérame en la plaza del parque central. - me pidió antes de desaparecer en la negrura de la noche.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Aquel día estaba segura de que iba a ser un día demasiado duro. No sólo era el funeral de mis padres. La verdadera despedida. El verdadero adiós. Si no, que después de lo que había pasado esa noche y no haber podido dormir, no paraba de pensar en Shirou-kun. Me preguntaba si debía de decirle lo que había pasado, pero si lo hacía, ¿cómo decirle que le quería y que lo necesitaba? Porque era así. Yo le quería... pero también era verdad que Kidou producía algo en mi que no lograba entenderlo. Me confundía de una forma que nunca antes me hubiese imaginado en mi vida que podría suceder. Shirou-kun no merecía eso, no merecía que yo le engañase. Sólo había sido un beso. Aunque, menudo beso, me había trastocado por todos los costados. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en eso? Pero cada vez que pensaba en ese beso y en Kidou, un nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi estómago.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de la reacción de Shirou-kun. Ya habíamos habado sobre esas cosas y él se había molestado. Si ahora le decía eso... ¿qué podría pensar de mi? ¿cómo le afectaría? ¡Le iba a sentar demasiado mal! Le iba a hacer daño y yo no quería que eso pasase.

Me encontraba delante del tocador, terminando de maquillarme y ponerme algo de color en la cara al igual que intentar quitar de debajo de mis ojos, las ojeras de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Me empecé a peinar el cabello cuando vi, tras el espejo, a Kogure con una pequeña sonrisa. Se la correspondí y le hice un gesto con los ojos para que se acercase. En cuanto lo hizo, le cedí el peine para que fuese él quien peinase mi cabello.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó él mientras cepillaba mi cabello y me miraba a través del espejo.

-Lo bien que uno puede estar cuando va a enterrar a sus padres. - admití con una sonrisa por pura inercia.

Kogure se acercó a mi cabeza y me depositó un beso. Acto seguido, se agachó a mi lado y me cogió las dos manos que descansaban en mi vestido negro, de luto, con una sola mano.

-Voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. Da igual lo que necesites, tan sólo pídemelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Estás muy guapo de pingüino. - dije con cierta diversión.

Él se ruborizó.

-Me queda horrible.

-¡Que no! Estás muy guapo. - admití mientras me incorporaba a la par que él.

Fue entonces cuando sentí unas ganas terribles de llorar y me lancé a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Kogure... gracias. - le agradecí, intentando no llorar.

-No me las des. - escuché que me decía él en el oído, abrazándome con fuerza para retransmitirme todos esos sentimientos que yo necesitaba.

**P.O.V Fubuki Shirou**

Mis piernas colgaban en el aire libremente mientras apretaba con mis puños el hierro de la torre de Inazuma mientras observaba las vistas que ésta me ofrecía. Se suponía que yo debería de estar acompañando a Haruna en este día tan importante pero ¿qué debería hacer...? A lo mejor, era mejor que apareciese esa pantera y ocupase mi puesto como parecía que estaba sucediendo. Quizá ella ni siquiera quisiera verme o no pudiese mirarme a la cara. La cosa iba a estar bastante tensa...

No se me quitaba de la cabeza esa conversación entre Kidou y Haruna. No se me olvidaba el haber visto ese beso al levitar hasta la ventana para ver que era lo que pasaba y si tenía que intervenir. Y tendría que haber intervenido. No debería haber dejado que hubiese pasado eso. Al fin y al cabo, yo era su novio ¿no? Permitir que esos dos hubieran tenido ese beso... no era normal.

Solté un largo suspiro y miré hacia abajo. Estaba confuso. Haruna estaba actuando extraño desde que conocía a Kidou. En mi cabeza no dejaba de resonar que yo tenía ahí una misión... que si estaba allí, era por una única razón pero... no podía hacerlo. Cada vez que me plantaba delante de ella, se me hacía completamente imposible hacer lo que estaba encomendado para mi.

Era un completo idiota.

De los más grandes.

¿Qué ángel se enamora de esta manera?

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, aferrando mis manos y apretando mi mandíbula.

-¿Estás bien, Shirou? - escuché la voz de Terumi tras de mi. Me giré rápidamente a observarle. - No te asustes, soy yo.

Había estado tan ensimismado que no me había percatado de su presencia. Pero no respondí y volví a mirar hacia el frente.

-Shirou...

-¿Por qué dejaste que pasase esto? - pregunté seriamente. - Tú sabías que me estaba enamorando y que no estaba cumpliendo mi deber... ¿por qué...?

-Enamorarse no es un pecado. - dijo él cortando mi pregunta.

-¡Claro que lo es! - protesté levantándome y agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta. - ¡No he cumplido mi misión! ¡Soy un...!

-Basta, Shirou. - me dijo con la mirada seria y cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos. - Tú sólo eres un buen chico. Un chico enamorado...

Los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Me sentía demasiado frustrado por lo sucedido anoche. Traicionado por Haruna... Y terminé apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de mi superior.

-¿Qué te pasa? - quiso saber él.

-Haruna anoche... besó a Kidou...

-...

-Dos veces... y le dijo que no sabía que le pasaba con él. ¿En qué lugar quedo yo, Terumi? Dime... ¿Qué debo hacer? - pedí, con un hilo de voz y con la voz quebrada.

-Shirou...

-¡Sólo pude mirar! - exclamé, sin poder detener mis lágrimas que empezaron a salir. - Sólo pude ver... como Haruna...

Terumi me rodeó por los brazos y me rodeó. Callé y dejé que mi amigo y mi superior me apoyase con aquel abrazo de apoyo. Todo lo que llevaba dentro era demasiado indescriptible como para explicárselo, pero estaba entendiéndome. Sentía lo que yo sentía. Era lo que tenía ser ángeles... que podíamos notar los sentimientos de los demás. Es por eso que no lograba levantar cabeza. Había notado los sentimientos de Kidou y de Haruna. Los sentimientos que tuvieron cuando se besaron y lo que sintieron cuando se separaron. Y yo... yo no podía soportarlo.

-Tranquilo. - escuché que me decía.

-La quiero... - susurré dejando salir algún sollozo. - No quiero perderla... No quiero...

-No llores, vamos. - me pidió separándose y sonriéndome. Yo me froté los ojos automáticamente. - Hoy es un día en el que te necesita. Sea como sea... ella te quiere, ¿no? Ve con ella. Kidou no irá, estoy seguro.

-Debería.

-Sería irónico que el asesino se presentase en el funeral, ¿no crees? Además, tenemos problemas de los que ocuparnos...

Era cierto. Estábamos todos demasiado ocupados y todos preocupados por lo que se nos venía encima. Destra y sus amigos, estaban de vuelta. Goenji estaba perdiendo la vida... y teníamos a un alquimista de hacía cuatro generaciones, vivo.

-¿Cómo está Goenji? - pregunté intentando despejar mi cabeza.

-Está mucho peor. - no me mintió, como era de esperar. - Dudo que pase de hoy...

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

No había dormido en toda la noche. Había estado despierto y alerta en casa por si algo estaba fuera de control. Algo precipitado o quién sabía qué. Sabía muy bien que quien fuera que estuviese ahí afuera, iba a regresar, iba a volver. Porque no habían logrado su objetivo, o al menos, no del todo. Había matado a ese tipejo, al parecer lo conocían como Gamma y era... era un renegado. Un ser que quería mandar el mundo al otro lado y hacer un mundo totalmente diferente. No iba a permitir que eso sucediese.

Escuché los jadeos de Goenji. Estaba empeorando a un nivel que no esperaba. Esa noche todo había aumentado y su hermana no se había despegado de su lado a pesar de todo. Al final, los lazos fraternales eran más fuertes de lo que uno podía esperar, ¿cierto? Esa frase era muy de Terumi, quien se había ido antes de las tres de la mañana, me preguntaba si todo estaría bien con él y con los de ahí arriba.

Observé de reojo, con los brazos cruzados en el sofá la puerta en la que, esa noche se había encerrado el idiota de la pantera. Había llegado de golpe, cabreado y se había metido ahí. Nadie había podido entrar, ni siquiera Endou aunque lo intentó. ¿Qué habría pasado? No podía negar que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cual era su problema en esa ocasión. Pero, si que había escuchado el rumor el día anterior entre el grupo de Haruna que iba a ser el entierro de los padres de ésta. ¿Acaso no iba a ir al entierro para estar con su hermana? Aunque claro, bien mirado... era su culpa. ¿Acaso es que sentía la culpabilidad y se había enfadado consigo mismo? ¿O era otra cosa?

Me incorporé y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Golpeé la puerta con los nudillos tres veces. No escuché que me hablase ni me diese paso, es por eso que decidí hablar desde fuera.

-¿No vas a ir al entierro? - pregunté enarcando una ceja. Escuché un gruñido como respuesta y mostré una sonrisa. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes culpable? ¿No crees que tu hermana te necesita en estos momentos? - seguí interrogando. Pero volví a escuchar un gruñido. - Es cierto que si no fueses tan estúpido y te dejases llevar, las cosas serían diferentes pero si quieres acercarte a ella, es la mejor oportunidad. - continué, esperando algo más que un gruñido pero en esta ocasión, no escuché nada.

Era raro. Algo pasaba, mejor dicho, algo le pasaba.

Fruncí el ceño levemente y abrí la puerta sin su consentimiento. Me lo encontré tirado en la cama, mirando la puerta con sus ojos rojos y con las manos en su nuca, mientras intentaba tapar sus ojos con su brazo sin hacer mucho gesto.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirado como un idiota? - pregunté mientras me apoyaba de lado en el marco de la puerta y lo miraba.

-No es asunto tuyo. - dijo él de forma borde.

-¿No vas a salir?

-Tenemos asuntos más importantes, ¿no?

Oh... aquí algo pasaba. Eso estaba más que claro. ¿Qué podía haber más importante para Kidou Yuuto que su hermana? Él que había pasado por encima de todos y había ignorado todo cuanto le habíamos dicho, estaba diciendo que había asuntos más importantes...

-Goenji está peor, puedo escucharle. - gruñó incorporándose en la cama y cogiendo las gafas, ocultando nuevamente sus ojos carmesí.

-Sí. - dije mirando de reojo hacia la puerta de al lado.

Yuuka le hablaba todo el tiempo, intentando que reaccionase, que le dijese cualquier cosa o para que simplemente, no se durmiese. Estaba asustada. Ella no quería que muriese a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado.

-Te veo tranquilo mientras Goenji se muere. - dijo de una forma que no me guste. Le miré duramente.

-¿Estás insinuando que no me importa?

-No he dicho eso. Simplemente que te veo tranquilo cuando Goenji está perdiendo la vida.

-Sólo tengo confianza en alguien que está de camino.

-Tú teniendo confianza en alguien... ¿dónde se ha visto? - sonrió como si estuviese provocándome y fruncí el ceño nuevamente, esta vez, algo molesto.

-Deja de hablar de lo que no sabes. - le advertí apretando con una de mis manos mis brazos.

La mirada que le lancé, la entendió y no dijo nada. Sólo pasó por mi lado y se pasó a la habitación de al lado. Yo, sin embargo, salí por la ventana para dar una vuelta larga por Inazuma...

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Al entrar en la habitación, observé a Endou preocupado. Yuuka mantenía una toalla, al parecer con agua fría, intentando bajar la fiebre al poseedor del tigre. Éste estaba sudoroso y hablaba por lo bajo cosas que no se lograban entender. También su cuerpo se movía adolorido. Deliraba demasiado. Y el latido de su corazón, aumentaba y disminuía a formas muy poco normales. Goenji no estaba bien, Goenji se moría... se estaba muriendo delante de todos y no eramos capaces de hacer nada.

¡Maldita sea!

-Endou... - murmuré mientras observaba que me miraba de reojo. - ¿Cómo está?

Él negó con la cabeza y yo tragué saliva.

-Yuuka... - susurró el moribundo.

-Tranquilo, onii-chan. - decía Yuuka con lágrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba la mano que sujetaba entre las suyas y estiraba uno de sus brazos para acariciar sus mejillas empapadas. - Todo está bien... todo está bien...

Agaché la mirada.

_Nada está bien._

-Kidou, ven. - me dijo el poseedor de Cerbero mientras se acercaba a la puerta. - Vamos a desayunar.

Era una forma de decir que los dejásemos solos por un rato.

-Vale... - acepté mientras observaba el rostro demacrado del chico.

Una vez fuera, apreté las manos, sintiendo algo dentro de mi que no me dejaba respirar.

-Endou... esos tipos... los que le hicieron eso, el alquimista... van a volver, ¿verdad?

-Esto es sólo el principio, Kidou. Es por eso que tengo que prepararte.

-¿Prepararme?

-Eres el más novato. Seguramente terminen yendo a por ti... o quizá no. No sé como piensan, son seres que no tienen piedad.

-¿Por qué quieren hacernos daño? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Quieren vengarse de una guerra en la que ángeles se aliaron con algunos como nosotros para acabar con ellos. Lavaron los cerebros de algunos de muchos alquimistas y es por eso que no existen casi en el mundo.

-Pero si acabasteis con todos... ¿cómo es que han vuelto?

-No lo sabemos. Pero tendremos que volver a acabar con ellos.

-Yo no sé pelear... - dije asustado. - Yo no tengo ni idea de como... ¡ni siquiera controlo a la pantera!

-Estás mejorando sin darte cuenta. - dijo él sonriente. - Y sé que él estará de acuerdo con nosotros. Al fin y al cabo si tu mueres... él morirá. Tiene que colaborar.

-Pero... ¿cómo han aparecido? Quiero decir... ¿cómo llegaron a ser...?

-¿Malos? - concluyó él. Yo asentí con la cabeza. - Bueno es... complicado. Destra nació por mi parte, es al primero al que transformé.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, para quizá ver mi reacción que me pilló desprevenido.

¿Cómo alguien como Endou podía haber transformado a alguien como Destra? ¿Y por qué?

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué transformarías a una mala persona? ¿Acaso no pensaste en lo que podía conllevar eso? - pregunté, atónito.

-En aquella época... quizá era demasiado inocente.

Y lo seguía siendo así que, ¿qué tan inocente podía llegar a ser en ese tiempo? Además... ¿¡Cuánto tiempo era ese!?

-¡Pero eso es...!

-¡Además no lo veía malo! - me cortó. - Él era el hijo de un soldado, de alguien que mataba en guerras. Quería la atención de su padre. Yo sólo vi a un niño que iba a ser metido en la guerra en cuestión de muy poco tiempo. No vi que era arrogante e impulsivo, yo sólo vi... lo poco de bueno que tenía.

Lo observé con detenimiento. Era lo que tenía Endou de bueno, ¿no? Que siempre veía el lado positivo de todo. Que veía lo bueno de las cosas... debía de ser así si había convertido también a Fudou. Lo miré fijamente, viendo como parecía estar castigándose interiormente por eso.

-¿Y qué pasó cuando se transformó?

-Su avaricia, su rencor y su rabia, hizo que su mente y su corazón se hiciesen completamente negro. Nunca quiso escucharme, de hecho, conforme supo lo que era, desapareció y no quería que lo encontrase. En esos momentos pensé que hice mal pero Cerbero me dijo que le diese tiempo... se lo dí, pero a partir de ahí empecé a ver a más criaturas, de forma desmesurada...

-¿Se puso a transformar a humanos sin más? - me sorprendí.

-Sí. Era una forma de castigarme, era una forma de declararme la guerra personalmente. Además, al ser alguien un poco inestable, no sabía controlarse. Era... era peor que tú los primeros años, antes de haber venido aquí. - me sorprendí por aquello. Yo había hecho muchos líos, pero estaba claro que Destra era peor que yo. - Empezaron a juntarse muchos de ellos y, terminaron encontrándose con algo que les hizo aliarse.

-Acabar con la raza humana y cambiar el mundo... - murmuré. Eso si lo sabía y aún me parecía increíble.

-Así es. Hace mucho tiempo, intentamos detenerles. Ángeles y un pequeño grupo que se alió conmigo, logramos detenerles.

-¿Y los alquimistas? - le interrumpí, curioso. - ¿Cómo se creó esa raza?

-Los alquimistas... - mostró una sonrisa entre nostálgica y triste y se sentó en el sofá. Yo lo imité a su lado. - Cuando se empezaron a encontrar conmigo, la gente empezó a señalarme como el hijo del infierno. - en su tono de voz, notaba la tristeza que había en él. - Y, algunos de ellos, empezaron a hacer extrañas pociones para intentar apartarme, para intentar matarme o simplemente, debilitarme y poder matarme. Eso fue pasando de familia en familia y se fue propagando... terminando por mejorar. La alquimia fue descubierta unos 50 años después de que yo conociese a Cerbero por primera vez.

Con lo que me estaba contando, me entraba la curiosidad de saber como conoció a Cerbero. Como se convirtió en lo que era...

-¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Acaso no es como yo con la pantera? ¿No te transformaron? - pregunté, extrañado.

-No... - frunció levemente los labios. - Yo no me transformé como tú, Goenji o Fudou.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Mis padres intentaron sacrificarme para tener la inmortalidad.

Aquellas palabras me traspasaron por completo y me dejaron totalmente shockeado.

-¿Cómo...?

-Pero el poder de las avaricia, los castigo matándolos a ellos y... dando la inmortalidad al sacrificio. Fue Cerbero quien vino a mi, quien me salvó.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que Endou... hubiese sufrido algo así...

**P.O.V Goenji Yuuka**

Le había visto durante todo este tiempo como Shuuya se castigaba por lo que pasó, como sufría, como se martirizaba y lloraba, como se enrabietaba por haberme perdido. Le había visto de miles de formas y ninguna me contentaba. Nada me satisfacía por lo que había hecho. Siempre pensé que se merecía mucho más... lo que sentía por él siempre era rencor, quería de alguna manera vengarme pues le tenía miedo y seguía sin perdonar lo que había hecho.

Pero su muerte... no era lo que yo pedía.

No era eso lo que yo quería.

¡No quería que onii-chan se muriese! Era... era mi onii-chan...

-Yu...a... - decía con dificultad. Le apreté la mano y comprobé que la toalla de su cabeza estaba ardiendo nuevamente. Solté con cuidado la mano y la empapé nuevamente con agua helada. Le limpié la sudor de su cara, la volví a empapar y tras escurrir la mayoría del agua, volví a ponerla en la frente. - L... to...

Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos. Se estaba disculpando. Llevé una mano a mis ojos, frotándomelos para no derramar nada por ellos. No quería llorar. Se iba a curar... ¡Se iba a curar! Tenía que curarse... él no podía morir. No así.

No por protegerme.

-Lo... nto... - repitió, intentándolo de nuevo por si no lo había entendido a la primera.

-Deja de disculparte, idiota. - pedí yo mientras me apoyaba en su pecho. En esos momentos, estaba tumbada a su lado y me abrazaba a su pecho, ocultando mi rostro. Las lágrimas salieron de forma rápida y dejé de intentar controlarlas.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Y si después de todo este era su final?

-No te... ses... - abrí los ojos de golpe y lo miré desde el pecho. ¿Qué estaba diciendo...? - ...or... vor... no lo... gas...

Me estaba pidiendo que no me casase. Que por favor no lo hiciese, pero ¿por qué me decía eso? Lo observé y vi como sus ojos negros, se abrían levemente y con muchísima dificultad para mirarme. Su mano, temblorosa y cansada se apoyó en mi mejilla. Vi una mueca en sus labios, lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía hacer en esos momentos y le correspondí, con toda la tristeza de mi corazón.

-No voy a casarme. - le aseguré cogiendo su mano y acariciandola. - Ya hace mucho dejamos de estar en la época Heian, onii-chan. - dije sintiendo como un cuchillo atravesándome el pecho. - Además, un ángel... lo tiene complicado, ¿sabes? - dije con cierto tono divertido, intentando que dejase de delirar y regresase a la realidad. No quería que en esos momentos, se castigase con todo aquello. Ahora mismo sólo tenía que pensar en salir de aquello.

-Te... - soltó un quejido y sus ojos se cerraron, por efecto del dolor. - ….a...mo...

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Sentí su mano ardiente y temblorosa en mi mejilla. Terminó cayendo en la cama, por la dificultad de intentar estar haciendo algo. Mis lágrimas salían como si se tratase de un grifo abierto. Me incliné a su cuerpo y me aferré a él, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y dejando salir todas las lágrimas de golpe, como un chorro.

-Onii-chan, para...

-He sido... injusto... - continuó él. - Siempre... lo he sido...

-Basta... - musité, casi imperceptible.

-He si...do mu...y... ego...ísta... - susurró de forma lenta.

Lo había sido.

-Fui...

-Basta. - pedí antes de que siguiese castigándonos a ambos. Coloqué mis dedos en sus labios, acallándolos. Sus ojos, pesadamente me miraron. Los vi apagados, sin color ninguno. Casi... casi muertos...

-No... puedo... más... - susurró finalmente, rozando con sus labios mis dedos.

¿Cómo? No... ¡No!

-Shuuya, escúchame. - le supliqué mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos. - Puedes aguantar, sé que puedes. - él negó muy poco con la cabeza. - Sí, sí que puedes. Mírame... ¡Shuuya, mírame! - le exclamé, al ver como cerraba sus ojos y su cabeza empezaba a moverse a cómo el cuerpo lo solicitaba. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente muy poco y me miraron. - Tú puedes con esto, puedes aguantar. Pronto estará Fidio aquí y traerán ayuda. Pero tienes que aguantar... promete que vas a aguantar.

-No...pue...do...

-¡Prometemelo!

-...o...nto... - de nuevo esa pequeña mueca que hizo que esa sensación en mi pecho de que realmente, se iba de verdad, se hiciese mucho más grande. Y el miedo se apoderase de mi.

-¡No cierres los ojos! - exclamé desesperada, notando como los cerraba y su cabeza se dejaba caer a su derecha. - ¡No, no, no! ¡Shuuya, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Tienes que aguantar!

Se estaba yendo.

Se estaba yendo en mis brazos...

No podía dejar de llorar. Mi cuerpo estaba revolucionado. Estaba completamente desesperada. Lo tenía abrazado y no hacía más que intentar cosas imposibles.

-¡Shuuya! ¡Shuuya! - exclamé nuevamente con desesperación. - ¡Mamoru! ¡Mamoru! - grité, llamando al cabeza del grupo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y vi a Mamoru y a Kidou en la puerta.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! - exclamó Kidou mientras Endou se lanzaba a la cama conmigo.

-¡Goenji! ¡Oe, Goenji! - me aparté un poco y vi como lo cogía y le daba golpecitos en la cara.

-Se...acabó...

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Nada ha acabado! ¡Recién empieza, oe! - gritó él mientras lo agarraba. - ¡Tú no has terminado todavía! ¡Acabas de encontrar a Yuuka! ¿La vas a dejar así? ¡Ahora que puedes culparte de verdad de todo y que ella te puede gritar y pegar! ¡También te puede llegar a perdonar! ¡Vamos, Goenji! ¡No nos hagas esto!

Sentí como su corazón, aún latía muy lentamente... puse mi mano en su pecho y miré a Mamoru entre lágrimas.

-Está... intentando aguantar... - dije, casi sin poder hablar. - Mamoru... - murmuré, intentando que me dijese algo positivo. ¡Él era el ser más positivo que había visto en todo el mundo!

Mamoru miró mi mano en su pecho, me miró a mi y luego a su amigo.

-Goenji... vas a salir de esta, sólo tienes que aguantar, ¿vale, amigo? Aguanta... por favor...

Observé a Kidou, parecía estar en estado de shock. No parecía saber que hacer o dónde meterse. Fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

-Están llegando. - dije incorporándome de forma lenta en el suelo. - ¡Abre la puerta, están muy cerca! ¡Fidio-kun ya está aquí!

Kidou corrió a la puerta y me hizo caso, la abrió pero no vio a nadie.

-Aguanta... - susurré en dirección a Shuuya.

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru **

Su corazón latía. Y eso me era suficiente... de momento.

Unos quince minutos después de que Yuuka dijese que Fidio ya estaba aquí, detecté sus olores. La olor de Fidio, de Midori, de Nishiki... y venían en compañía de dos más, pero no eran como nosotros. ¿Acaso eran alquimistas? Diez minutos después de eso, los cinco se encontraban traspasando la puerta.

-¡Mamoru! - exclamó Fidio una vez dentro.

-¡Fidio! - grité yo saliendo a recibirlos. - ¡Por fin!

-¿Llegamos muy tarde? - preguntó Midori sacando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Fidio.

-No lo sé. ¡Pero no hay tiempo! ¡Está empeorando cada vez más! - exclamé mientras uno de los rostros que no conocía se plantaba delante de mi. - ¿Tú eres alquimista? ¡Salva a Goenji, por favor!

-He venido para eso. - dijo sin más mientras observaba la habitación donde estaba. - Mido-chan, vamos. - dijo mientras tomaba de la mano al otro, que no era más que un niño de unos cinco años.

-¡Hai! - exclamó tras dejar de fulminarnos con la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo harás? - pregunté yendo detrás de él.

-Primero tengo que ver que fue lo que le dejó así. Cuando sepa lo empleado, podré hacer algo que lo contrarreste.

-¿Cuánto te llevará hacer todo eso?

-Oye. - dijo mientras se giraba y se acercaba demasiado a mi, con una mirada muy seria al igual que sus gestos. - Me daré toda la prisa posible, pero no me metáis en presión. No soy un brujo ni nada por el estilo y sé que apenas tenemos tiempo. Ahora, dejadme solo con él.

-¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros? - preguntó Yuuka sin separarse de al lado de su hermano.

-¿Tú eres...?

-Goenji Yuuka, un ángel celestial. - dijo para presentarse.

-De acuerdo, sólo ella. Los demás, fuera. - mencionó mientras dejaba un maletín que había llevado en todo momento y el pequeño lo imitaba con otro.

Simplemente obedecimos y la puerta donde se encontraba Goenji se cerró.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Dejé caer la flor sobre el ataúd en el que estaban mis padres y me retiré hasta llegar donde se encontraba Kogure. Me acercó a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos por la cintura. Aunque intenté dejar de llorar, no pude evitarlo. Era el adiós definitivo, a pesar de que lo hice en su momento, en un sueño. Pero, un sueño no puede ser una buena despedida ¿no? Aunque fue demasiado real, es como si de verdad ellos se hubiesen despedido de mi. Kogure me decía palabras de consuelo, de apoyo y cuando terminó, todo el mundo se acercaba a mi para darme el pésame. Esa parte era una de las peores. De boca de todos escuchaba el "Tus padres eran unas excelentes personas" y cosas demasiado positivas. ¡Se suponía que eso debía alegrarme! Pero sólo lograba que pensase que siendo tan buenos como eran... ¿por qué se habían tenido que ir? Era todo demasiado injusto.

Fue entonces cuando vi entre los árboles a Shirou-kun observándome. Sonreí al verle y él me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Se empezó a acercar a mi aunque yo eché a correr a por él para lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarle con mucha fuerza. ¿Por qué no había aparecido hasta esos momentos? Lo había necesitado demasiado...

-Hey, pequeña, ¿cómo va? - preguntó él mientras me besaba la frente y me acariciaba la cara. - Siento haber llegado tarde...

-¿Que te retrasó?

Observé que me miraba con cierta confusión como si no supiese que decirme. De nuevo esos misterios y esos secretos. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Por qué nunca me contaba nada de esas cosas extrañas? Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y lo abracé, sintiendo que estaba mal querer reprocharle todo aquello.

Entonces cruzó por mi cabeza, el beso con Kidou en mi habitación esa misma noche. Los sentimientos que me asaltaron. Mi corazón se aceleró al recordar a Kidou y más aún cuando recordé la sensación que sentí cuando me beso, cuando lo tuve tan cerca.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que mi cuerpo se había puesto algo tenso y nervioso.

-S-Sí. - dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Grave error. Sólo hizo que mi cabeza volviese a poner en mi cabeza esa imagen.

La culpabilidad era demasiado grande para mi y terminé ocultando mi rostro en su hombro. Mis manos rodearon la cintura del peli blanco.

-Lo siento. - me disculpé.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? He sido yo quien ha llegado tarde en un momento en el que me necesitabas. - por alguna razón, sentí que eso lo decía por decir, que sabía perfectamente de que hablábamos pero, ¡qué tontería! ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a saber de que me disculpaba? Él no había podido ver lo que había hecho a sus espaldas, no podía saber que me había besado con Kidou a no ser que él...

-¿Has hablado con Kidou? - pregunté, de golpe, sin siquiera pensarlo. En esos momentos, nada más pronunciar el nombre del chico extraño de rastas, me arrepentí.

-¿Por qué debería haber hablado con él? - preguntó con un deje de voz que indicaba que algo le pasaba. ¿Acaso habría hablado con él?

-¿Seguro no has hablado con él? - pregunté, extrañada por su extraño comportamiento.

-No, Haruna, no he hablado con él. - dijo, sin más. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Mis manos rodearon su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, Shirou-kun. De verdad, yo... lo siento.

-... - noté la mano de Shirou-kun acariciar mi cabeza mientras sus dedos se colaban entre mi cabello. - Dime lo que te preocupa.

-Es que yo... - ¿cómo podía decírselo? ¡Se iba a enfadar! Y... no quería que se enfadase. Ni quería que le hiciese daño. - Yo... ¡de verdad que no...! - pero de repente, todos aparecieron para hacer un abrazo sorpresa de oso para animarme.

La oportunidad para confesar lo que había pasado... se había esfumado.

**P.O.V Tsunami Jousuke**

Tras haber estado durante un buen rato con Haruna, ésta había pedido estar sola. Aunque eso de sola, se refería a estar con Shirou-kun. Hoy notábamos a la chica bastante rara aunque entendíamos el motivo. Acababan sus padres de ser sepultados bajo tierra, eso a cualquiera le afectaría... aún así, algo decía en mi cuerpo que había algo más. Era como una sensación de culpabilidad que subía por mi cuerpo. Pero, yo no me sentía culpable. ¿Acaso era lo que sentían los ángeles? Tsk, al final, eso de haberme vuelto un ángel y haber muerto ese día me iba a volver loco.

Caminaba con Touko, al parecer, quería darme una sorpresa. Me preguntaba el que sería. No quería decirme nada hasta que no llegásemos. ¡Y ni siquiera tenía ni idea a dónde nos dirigíamos! ¿Por qué ser un ángel no serviría para leer los pensamientos de la gente? La observé de reojo y mostré una sonrisa. Era feliz de saber que estaba bien. Haría cualquier cosa porque a ella no le pasase nada.

-Vaya, vaya. El trabajo se me da en bandeja.

La voz, salió de algún lugar que no era visible. Me sorprendí y detuve a Touko, acercándola a mi y mirando a todos lados. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Trabajo en bandeja? Chasqueé la lengua.

-J-Jousuke, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó ella nerviosa.

-¿No lo has oído? - pregunté.

-Salgamos corriendo...

-Eso no serviría de nada.

Si era como lo era Endou y los demás, correr no serviría de nada. No daríamos ni dos zancadas antes de que quien fuese, nos acorralase. ¿Quién sería? Y, ¿por qué? ¿Qué querrían de nosotros? Miré de reojo a Touko. Kûso*, tenía que ponerla a salvo a ella...

-¿¡Quién eres!? - grité.

-Me llamo Alpha. - dijo detrás de mi y delante de Touko.

-¡Jousu...! - antes de que pudiese girarme para cogerla, él se adelantó y la cogió como rehén.

Su brazo rodeaba todo su cuello y Touko agarraba su brazo intentando soltarse.

-¡Jousuke, corre!

-¡Deja de decir idioteces! - exclamé.

¿De verdad pensaba que iba a dejarla sola?

-Ha sido demasiado fácil... - dijo Alpha soltando un bostezo y tapándose la boca con la mano libre.

-¡Oe! ¡Déjala en paz!

-¿Tú eres el novato, cierto? - mostró una sonrisa triunfante. - Se te nota demasiado...

-¿N-Novato? - preguntó extrañada Touko sin entender nada.

-¡Si lo que quieres tiene que ver conmigo déjala a ella!

-Eh, eh, no grites... te escucho perfectamente. - comentó mientras hacía como que le había dañado el oído.

¿Cómo podía enfrentarme a alguien... si no conocía realmente mi potencial?

-Vamos, ¿la quieres? - escuché más lejos, se había subido a un tejado de una casa. Hizo fuerza en su cuello, como si fuese a asfixiarla. - Entonces...

-Vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo, Alpha. - escuché una segunda voz, reconociéndola en el acto.

-Tú... - dijo Alpha chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Quieres terminar como Gamma? - dijo con una sonrisa burlona y con una mirada pícara. - No me importará acabar contigo. Tendremos uno menos del que preocuparnos...

-¿Te crees muy fuerte, Fudou? No tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros. - se puso a modo de defensa, usando a Touko. - No podréis detenernos.

-¿Por qué cogéis a esa chica? - preguntó Fudou con los brazos cruzados.

-Porque con ella podemos crear al ángel oscuro.

-¿Al ángel oscuro? - preguntamos ambos a la vez.

De pronto, Alpha me señaló a mi y yo me quedé extrañado. Fudou me miró de reojo y apretó los dientes. Parecía que él si lo había entendido.

-¿De verdad crees que vamos a dejaros?

-¡Es un novato! Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que pasa cuando uno pierde el control o comete errores... ¿verdad? - el tono con el que se lo dijo, parecía como si le estuviese intentando decir algo que no lograba entender. Pero pareció molestar bastante a Fudou aunque a primera vista no lo pareciese.

-Sois unos estúpidos. - terminó soltando Fudou.

-Los estúpidos sois vosotros. Por cierto, ¿cómo está el tigre? Si no calculo mal... le deben quedar como dos horas de vida y exagerando.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? - bramó Fudou.

Dejó de estar donde estaba. Ya no logré verle. Al menos, no hasta que miré donde estaba Alpha. Fudou golpeó el tejado mientras que Alpha lo había esquivado sin dificultad, sin soltar a Touko que lloraba en silencio.

-¡Touko! - grité saltando y notando como mi salto era potenciado y llegaba hasta el muro para después llegar al tejado. - Uoh uoh. - murmuré al notar que perdía el equilibrio.

Conforme recuperé el equilibrio eché a correr en dirección a Alpha y traté de cogerlo pero éste se puso a esquivarnos con facilidad a Fudou y a mi. Llegó un momento, en el que por mi culpa, casi chocamos.

-¡Deja de interferir, Tsunami! ¡No vamos a cogerlo de esa manera! - protestó Fudou.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tiene a Touko! - repliqué.

Estaba claro que no íbamos a rescatarla peleando entre nosotros...

-Estira las manos. - dijo de pronto mientras veía como se burlaba Alpha y jugueteaba con el cuello de Touko.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Obedece!

Estiré las manos hacia donde se encontraba Touko y Alpha y éste nos miró como si esperase algo. Yo, realmente, también esperaba algo pero... no pasaba nada. Miré dubitativo a Fudou. ¿Por qué me decía que apuntase con mis manos a Alpha si no pasaba nada?

-Oe... - iba a quejarme, pero entonces Alpha empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¡Realmente eres un tonto novato! - empezó a burlarse. - ¡Aún no sabes ni usar tus poderes! ¡Patético! Esto es más fácil que quitarle un caramelo a un bebé. - continuaba riéndose de mi...

-¡Cállate y devuélveme a Touko! - grité antes de que saliese un rayo de mis manos y fuese directo a Alpha quien agrandó los ojos sorprendido.

Yo también me sorprendí.

-¡JOUSUKE! - chilló desde una gran altura Touko.

Alpha logró esquivarlo de un salto, y en ese salto, Fudou se encontró con él con quien intentó pelear, pero el cuerpo de Touko era el escudo y no estaba dispuesto a herirla a ella.

-Tsk, cobarde. - gruñó Fudou cuando sus pies estaban en tierra de nuevo.

-¿Y tú eres el malo del grupo? ¡No eres capaz de herir a una jovencita! ¿O es que has caído como todos los demás y ahora son tus amigos? ¡Qué patético, Fudou Akio! Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver... seas capaz de matar a un amigo para salvar a todos los demás, si es que puedes.

Y tras esas palabras de amenaza, el cuerpo de Alpha desapareció de nuestro campo de visión.

-¿D-Dónde está? - pregunté mirando a todas partes. - ¿¡Dónde está!?

-Es inútil. - dijo Fudou chasqueando la lengua. - Ya no está aquí.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿¡Y Touko!? - grité agarrando el cuello de su camisa. - ¿¡Dónde demonios se ha llevado a Touko!? - estallé furioso.

**Fin P.O.V Tsunami Jousuke**

_**En el mismo momento en el que aparece Alpha frente a Fudou y Tsunami, en otro lugar...**_

**P.O.V Fubuki Shirou**

Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirme desde el principio. Pero, no podía decirle que ya lo sabía y que no pasaba nada. Realmente, no podía decirle eso. Porque si me importaba, porque me dolía, porque era como una traición. Porque algo dentro de mi estaba roto después de esa noche en la que había presenciado esa escena. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras caminaba con Haruna. Agradecía que fuese sincera y que quisiera contármelo. También notaba el gran peso de culpabilidad que tenía dentro, sus emociones y sus sensaciones. Hoy no estaba siendo un gran día ni para ella ni para mi. Es por eso, que prefería hablarlo en otro momento pero, ¿qué otro momento? Las cosas se estaban complicado y ella... ella tenía que...

-Shirou-kun.

-¿Vas a dejarme? - pregunté con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué...? - pareció sorprenderse por esa pregunta. - ¡Cla-Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a dejarte...?

_Porque ya no me quieres. O no tanto como antes. Porque ahora prefieres a Kidou... _

Me mordí la lengua con aún la mirada agachada hacia el suelo. Me sentía triste, frustrado, dudaba de mi mismo, dudaba de absolutamente todo. Cuanto había hablado con Terumi... se me volvía a tambalear y me sentía indefenso, totalmente vulnerable a ella.

-No voy a dejarte, Shirou-kun. - dijo cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos y obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. - Te quiero.

-¿Estás segura de eso...?

-Lo estoy...

Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Era un latido puro, limpio, de los que sonaban cuando uno de verdad decía "Te quiero" con todo su corazón.

-Shirou-kun...

-Escucha, Haruna... sé que hay muchas cosas de mi que no conoces. Demasiadas en realidad. - le admití mientras le daba la espalda y pensaba bien las palabras que iba a usar. - Que a veces me comporto extraño y que desaparezco en ocasiones o me retraso cuando se supone que estoy en una ciudad que no es la mía pero eso es porque... - no podía... no podía decírselo. - Yo vine aquí por una... misión. - terminé diciendo.

-¿Una misión? - preguntó extrañada. - ¿Una misión de qué? ¿En qué estás metido, Shirou-kun?

-Mi misión era encontrar a una persona y... enseñarle su camino...

-... No te entiendo. - Haruna sonaba realmente confusa. No estaba siguiéndome.

-Haruna, verás es que yo... - me giré para mirarla y me encontré con sus ojos azules. - Yo...

De pronto, un corte en el aire, hizo que mis ojos se abriesen como platos. Haruna ya no estaba delante de mi... ese corte de aire se la había llevado hacía arriba, la seguí por su grito y por los latidos de su corazón.

-¡Haruna!

-¡Shirou-kun! - exclamó, encerrada en una especie de jaula voladora. ¿Pero qué demonios era eso?

-Jé. - se escuchó encima de la jaula. Allí se encontraba la figura de Destra con una amplia sonrisa, enseñando sus colmillos, de brazos cruzados y de una forma chulesca que demostraba que estaba retándome.

-Destra... - dije algo asustado. - ¿Qué estás tramando esta vez...?

-Resulta que habéis matado a Gamma. Y no sólo eso, os habéis desecho de él para que no pueda volver. ¿Pensabais que iríamos a tardar en volver para reorganizarnos? Cuanto lo siento por vosotros... - dijo con tono de burla. - Esta chica, es importante, ¿cierto? Otonashi Haruna, la chica por la que Aphrodi entregó parte de su alma pura. ¡Si la queréis de vuelta y con vida, tendréis que venir a buscarnos! - dijo para después reírse.

-¡¿Y dónde estáis escondidos? - grité, intentando ser de ayuda para todos.

-¡Dile a Endou Mamoru que hay un lugar, que sólo él y yo conocemos! ¡Un lugar en el que nadie que nosotros no queramos, puede entrar...! ¡Ahí os estaré esperando!

Un nuevo corte de aire que me hizo salir por los aires y empotrarme contra la pared.

-¡Espera, Destra! - grité desde el suelo, intentando ponerme de pie pero entonces vi a un peli azul dando una patada en la cara a Destra haciéndole retroceder.

-¡Mocoso insolente...! - protestó el recién llegado.

-Tú... - murmuró él limpiando sus labios por la sangre que había derramado por la fuerte patada.

-Suéltala, Destra. - dijo el de piel tostada. - Esto puede acabar bien si colaboras.

-¿Quién quiere colaborar con vosotros...? - gruñó lanzándose a por él.

-¡Shirou-kun! - exclamó llorando Haruna agarrada a los barrotes.

-¡Haruna! - fui a por ella, pero por el camino, alguien se cruzó en mi camino. - Beta...

-Si quieres ir por ella, tendrás que pasarme a mi, pequeño Fubuki. Y... no eres adversario para mi. - sonrió triunfante.

Entonces fue cuando apareció un tercer adversario, de cabello rojo. Se subió a la jaula donde anteriormente Destra estaba pero tras los golpes con ese chico de piel tostada y pelo azul había intercambiado por tener los pies en tierra, y se rió de forma escandalosa.

-¡Lo habéis hecho genial! - exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¡Date prisa, Nagumo! - gruñó Destra.

-¡No te dejaré! - gritó otro chico pelirrojo que salió a su paso y por mi lado.

-¡No me atraparás! - sonrió desde la jaula. - ¡Aaaah!

Fue Nagumo quien hizo desaparecer la jaula y desapareció junto a ella a su vez. El pelirrojo que se abalanzaba hacía el adversario, terminó cayendo de pie al suelo y golpeó un árbol culpándose por haber llegado tarde.

-¡Maldita sea, todo era una trampa! - gruñó el de piel tostada.

-Nos enfrentaremos muy pronto. - sonrió satisfecho. - ¡Beta! ¡Luke! ¡Vamos!

-¡Hai! - dijeron los dos y los tres desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz.

Observé al de piel tostada y al pelirrojo que había saltado hacia Nagumo. ¿Esos eran los aliados de...?

-¡Fubuki! ¿Estás bien?

-Tienen a Haruna... - murmuré.

-La rescataremos. - comentó el pelirrojo.

-Tenemos que avisar a Endou y los demás. - asentí con la cabeza y miré a ambos. Sin duda, eran los aliados de Endou y los demás.

-Os llevo. - me incorporé y sin más, les toqué y los llevé conmigo a otro lugar sin fijarme si alguien nos había visto o no. De todas formas, aquellas calles no eran muy habitadas y las casas estaban en su mayoría abandonadas, por lo que no me era un gran problema.

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru **

Estaba impaciente. ¡Tardaban demasiado! No paraba de mover mi pie, me habían avisado ya varias veces de que me estuviese quietecito pero no había forma posible y por haber que me detuviese. ¿¡Y si tardaban más de la cuenta!? ¿¡Y sí...!?

De pronto, unas luces aparecieron por casa. Y entre ellas el cuerpo de Fubuki se formó junto con... mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verles.

-¡Roccoco! - exclamé echándome encima suya a abrazarle. - ¡Habéis venido, por fin!

-¡Oe, oe! ¡Qué me ahogas! - rió el peli azul.

-¡Hiroto, tú también! - dije feliz de verle. - Vaya, no has cambiado nada. - bromeé.

-Tú tampoco. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y luego buscando con la mirada a alguien.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? - me interesé. Era como si se hubiesen perdido en la galaxia...

-Bueno... sobre eso... - dijo Roccoco frotándose la mejilla con un dedo. Algo había pasado, estaba seguro.

Miré de reojo a Hiroto, al parecer, estaba preocupado...

-Goenji está siendo tratado por dos alquimistas. - dije colocando una mano en su hombro. - Se va a poner bien... te lo prometo.

-¿Puedo verle? - me pidió mirándome con esos ojos jade que me hicieron dudar.

-Bueno, es que... dijeron que...

-Hiroto. - Roccoco se puso a su otro lado y colocó su brazo alrededor de su brazo. - Él estará bien, ¡no ha sido emperador por nada! - le dijo animado con una sonrisa. Hiroto, en cambio, no cambió su expresión del rostro. Realmente, estaba demasiado preocupado por él... lo admiraba desde que era pequeño. Al fin y al cabo... él era quien le había puesto el nombre. - Tenemos que contarles lo que ha pasado, ¿recuerdas? - dijo esta vez más serio el peli azul.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo que ha pasado?

Roccoco me miró y asintió con la cabeza. Hiroto me miró fijamente y Roccoco se separó de él mientras miraba a todos los presentes, que estábamos repartidos por la pequeña sala.

-¿Podemos juntarnos todos? Tenemos que algo que tenemos que contaros. - dijo Fubuki que había estado en silencio desde que había llegado, parecía afectado por algo, estaba demasiado serio.

Entonces, en esos momentos, apareció Terumi con Sael. Los miré parpadeantes y ellos mantenían una mirada seria, preocupada.

-¿Y a vosotros que os pasa? - pregunté con curiosidad.

-Escucha lo que tienen que decir. - me dijo Terumi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras notaba la mirada fría de Sael sobre mi.

_Algo no va bien, Mamoru._

_Lo noto... ¿crees que los renegados han hecho algo más después de matar a Gamma y deshacernos de él?_

_No me extrañaría que hubiesen usado a Gamma para hacer otro movimiento._

_¿Sacrificarlo? Pero eso... ¿no es ir demasiado lejos? _

_Ellos llegan demasiado lejos, Mamoru._

Tenía razón. Ellos eran capaces de sacrificarse entre ellos mismos para conseguir sus objetivos. Esos tipos... no podíamos fiarnos de ellos. Apreté con fuerza los puños, mientras mi mente divagaba en tantas cosas que ni me di cuenta que todos estaban ya reunidos en un mismo lugar y me estaban esperando.

-Mamoru. - dijo Roccoco a mi lado. - ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí. - asentí rápidamente mientras me acercaba donde estaban todos.

-Bueno, veréis estábamos en Alemania cuando...

Y empezó a relatarnos lo que ocurrió con Osamu y su conversación con él.

-Pero hay algo más. - dijo Fubuki demasiado serio. Miró de reojo a Terumi quien también parecía estar demasiado preocupado... mientras que el mayor de los ángeles miraba de reojo a Kidou. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando...? - Se han llevado a Haruna. - dijo sin cortarse un pelo.

Todo quedó en completo silencio. Todos observamos a Fubuki, luego a Terumi y finalmente a Kidou que se había quedado totalmente desprevenido con aquello.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí donde estaba Fubuki, sin mediar ni una sola palabra hasta que lo agarré del cuello de forma violenta.

-¡Oe, Kidou! - exclamó Roccoco que es el que estaba más cerca de mi e intentando detenerme pero le di un empujón para que ni me tocase.

-¿¡ME ÉSTAS DICIENDO QUE MI HERMANA HA SIDO SECUESTRADA POR ESOS LOCOS Y TÚ NO HAS HECHO NADA!? - grité como un loco dando un fuerte golpe en la cara del ángel sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de mi.

Y yo le dejaba.

La imagen de Haruna con todos esos locos asesinos y flipados que querían dominar el mundo, era demasiado de asimilar. ¿Qué querían de ella? ¿Matarla? ¿Usarla como sacrificio? ¿¡Por qué precisamente por ella!? ¿Acaso era ese le movimiento que querían hacer para matarme a mi?

-¡Yuuto-kun! - exclamó Terumi cogiéndome por los brazos y separándome de ese idiota.

-¡DEJAME, TERUMI! ¡VOY A HACERLE PEDAZOS! - grité, sintiendo como los colmillos salían afilados de mi boca y sentía como veía de diferente manera, seguramente mis ojos se hubiesen vuelto como los de un felino.

De pronto, Endou se puso delante de mi y me quitó las gafas. Sus ojos castaños me miraron fijamente y yo lo reté con la mirada.

-Vas a relajarte. - dijo con tono tranquilo.

-¡Y un cuerno! - exclamé mirando a otro lado e intentaba soltarme del agarre de Terumi, pero no era demasiado fácil. Seguro que intentaba su truco y no iba a caer.

Roccoco se puso a su lado y me miró fijamente.

-Yo intenté sacarle pero son más de los que pensábamos. Estaba también Nagumo, Beta y Luke. No fue culpa suya.

-Grr... - gruñí mirando a Fubuki. - ¿Cómo quieres que acepte que tú seas su novio cuando no eres capaz de protegerla? ¡Dime! ¡No eres capaz de protegerla ni como novio ni como ángel! - exclamé furioso. - ¡Eres un...!

De pronto, alguien me soltó una bofetada que me pilló de sorpresa y agrandé los ojos por la sorpresa.

Había sido Sael.

-Ni se te ocurra insultar a Shirou. - me advirtió. - Y mucho menos culparlo.

-¿¡Y de quién es si no!?

-Sólo ha sido un accidente, Yuuto-kun. - escuché a mi espalda, decirme Terumi. - Tarde o temprano, tenía que pasar...

-Menudo alboroto... - escuché quejarse a Midori apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del que parecía un samurai.

¿A qué se refería con qué "Tenía que pasar"? ¡Se trataba de Haruna! ¿Desde cuando ella tenía que pasar por eso?

Solté un grito desesperado, intentando que lo que había en mi pecho saliese pero no lo conseguía, nada de lo que hiciese... funcionaba.

_Poniéndote así no la vas a traer, ¿lo sabes? Eres un crío._

Tenía razón pero... ese estúpido... ¡ese estúpido había dejado que se la llevasen...!

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - dijo Endou aprovechando que las cosas se habían calmado por mi parte. Miré al de la banda levantar a Fubuki con un apretón de manos.

-Estaba hablando con ella, intentaba decirle algo cuando de repente... apareció Destra.

Miré de reojo a Endou. Su mirada al escuchar el nombre de ese renegado se contrajo un poco. Se sentía culpable. No había que ser adivino para saber eso. Apreté los dientes y le hice un gesto a Terumi de que estaría todo bien si me soltaba y lo hizo pero pendiente de mi de todos modos.

-Parecía un tipo de jaula, llevó ahí a Haruna. Se suspendía en el aire y... de repente, apareció él. - dijo mirando a Roccoco. - Lo distrajo y lo consiguió alejar de la jaula y cuando fui para salvarle, salió a mi paso Beta. - observé como Fubuki apretaba las manos. - No pude hacer nada... de repente, apareció Nagumo y se subió encima de la jaula, aunque salió Hiroto en su busca... él desapareció con la jaula. - cerró con fuerza los ojos y noté como se castigaba a sí mismo.

-Tsk... - susurré enfadado con Fubuki.

-Después de eso, todos se fueron. - terminó Roccoco.

-Tenemos que ir a por ella. - dije sin más mirando fijamente a todos.

Durante unos minutos, se hizo un silencio que no me gustó nada. ¿¡Acaso estaban dudando de ir a por ella!?

-¡Oe! ¡Decid algo! ¡Tenemos que ir a por ella! ¡No podemos dejarla en dónde quiera que esté! ¡La pueden matar!

-No lo harán. - dijo Sael apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con un aspecto de lo más tranquilo. - De hecho... no vamos a ir a por ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante aquel comentario.

-¿Cómo has... dicho?

-Lo que has oído. Nadie va a ir a ningún sitio.

Enfurecido, me puse delante de él y gruñí como un verdadero animal.

-Es mi hermana.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ese es todo tu contexto para ir a por ella? - vi como arqueaba las cejas, como si le molestase tenerme tan cerca. - Nadie va a ir a por Haruna. Esa chica es demasiado valiosa y seguro que eso lo saben. Están esperando que vayamos. ¿Sabéis lo que pasará cuando vayáis? Que habrán miles de trampas y que caeréis en cada una de ellas. Y si tenéis suerte, moriréis sin sufrir. - pronunció como quien habla del tiempo.

-¡Oe, Sein...! - protestó Endou.

-¿Acaso queréis morir? Si es vuestro deseo, adelante, ir. Pero, no encontraréis otra cosa. Si la han secuestrado, es porque tienen un plan. Y caeréis en cuanto pongáis vuestros pies donde ellos quieran. - finalizó cerrando los ojos como si diese la conversación por terminada.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y entró la hiena.

Genial... el que faltaba.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Nada más abrir la puerta, me encontré con Terumi, Sein y Fubuki. También vi a Roccoco, Hiroto, Midori, Nishiki, Endou, Fidio y Kidou. Escuchaba lo que había tras la puerta donde se encontraba Goenji. Allí habían dos voces masculinas, una de ellas de un niño pequeño. La otra, ya era alguien más mayor. También sentía el olor de Yuuka y aún escuchaba el sufrimiento de Goenji. Al parecer, aún seguía en ello... ¿de verdad le quedarían dos horas?

Pasé de hablar con cualquiera que se cruzase en mi camino, fui directo a la puerta.

-¡Oe, Fudou! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? - se puso en el medio Endou y le empujé, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Vi a un chico de cabellos azules largos y a un niño de unos cinco años de cabello verde al lado de la cama. El pequeño tenía una bolsa de sangre en la mano y yo gruñí ante eso. Sangre...

_No pienses en eso ahora, Akio._

_Tú tampoco, maldita sea. _

-Estás molestando. - dijo directamente el peli azul.

-Date prisa. - dije sin más, mirándolo fijamente.

-Estoy dándome toda la posible.

-¡Pues supera ese posible! - grité perdiendo el control.

-¡Fudou! - exclamó Endou a mi lado.

-¡Es posible que le quede menos de dos horas de vida así que más te vale salvarlo antes de que lo perdamos para siempre!

-¿Cómo dices? - se sorprendió Endou ante mi comentario.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? - dijo algo asustada Yuuka clavando su mirada en mi.

-¡Porque te aseguro que si lo perdemos, mataré a ese niño y tú serás el siguiente! - le amenacé. Bajo presión, uno trabaja mejor... es un hecho.

-¡P-Pero no le digas eso! - me golpeó Endou en la cabeza, aunque no me inmuté. Vi como el peli azulado me miraba y eso me molesto aún más.

-¿¡Qué no me has oído!? ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! - estallé sacando mis garras. - ¿O quieres que empiece con la tortura?

El niño empezó a ponerse a llorar por el susto, corrió en círculos durante unos segundos y se abrazó al peli azul que me miraba con cara de póquer.

-Guarda esas garras o no haré nada.

-...

-Fudou, hazle caso, vamos. - me dijo Endou nervioso.

-...

-¡Fudou! - repitió alzando la voz.

Guardé mis garras y miré de reojo a una preocupada Yuuka por lo que había dicho del tiempo de vida. Después, simplemente, salí y vi a Tsunami que estaba aún inconsciente en la puerta. Le había tenido que dar un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente porque no me dejaba de hacer preguntas y no hacíamos más que discutir.

-¿¡Pero qué le ha pasado!? - exclamó Midori corriendo hacia el más reciente de los ángeles.

-Estaba pesado y no parábamos de discutir, así que, simplemente, hice que se callase.

-¿Dejándolo inconsciente? - preguntó Nishiki. - Eso no es...

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, te lo aseguro. - dije mirando de reojo al de la coleta. - Que, por cierto, ¿se puede saber a que viene esta reunión? ¿Estáis esperando por Goenji? Porque tengo algo que contaros.

-¡Nos lo cuentas luego! - gritó Kidou, el cual estaba rojo de rabia.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? - bufé yo, claramente cansado de él.

Kidou se volvió hacia Sein, parecía que había entrado en una calurosa discusión con uno de los ángeles. Miré con desconfianza a éste último, ¿qué habría dicho o hecho en esta ocasión?

Observé a Endou que parecía preocupado y bastante ido en sus pensamientos. Observé a Terumi que parecía estar sintiéndose culpable por algo, algo extraño en él al igual que Fubuki. Después observé a Roccoco, Hiroto, Fidio, Midori y Nishiki que parecían estar pensando en lo mismo, se miraban entre ellos.

Me estaba perdiendo algo... y no me gustaba no saber las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, yo era el que siempre lo sabía todo e iba sorprendiendo por ahí, ¿no?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Terumi? - pregunté a su altura, no muy fuerte.

La tensión de pelea se palpaba en el ambiente.

-Es Haruna. - dijo él mirándome de reojo. Lo miré fijamente, entre sorprendido y curioso. - Destra se la ha llevado.

Eso me pilló de sorpresa. ¿Destra se había llevado a Haruna? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿acaso no tenía suficiente con Touko...? Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras y me quedé pensativo. ¿Qué podían estar tramando? Si habían secuestrado a Haruna y también a Touko... es porque estaban queriendo que fuésemos detrás de ellos. Estaban... intentando atraernos a su lugar, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Por qué precisamente a Haruna y a Touko? ¿Qué tenían ellas de especiales?

-Parece que no es el único secuestro del día... - dije, lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de todos. Incluida la de Sein y la de Kidou.

-¿De qué hablas, Akio-kun? - preguntó extrañado Terumi. - ¿Acaso sabes algo que...?

-Tsunami y yo terminamos discutiendo porque apareció Alpha y se llevó a Touko. - corté al ángel mirando al novato. - Dijo que quieren crear al ángel oscuro y le señaló a él. - le comenté mientras observaba a Tsunami que estaba en el sofá, mientras Midori le daba golpecitos en la cara aunque iban aumentando y llegaban a ser golpes de los que duelen.

-¿El ángel oscuro? Pero para eso necesitan un... - entonces cayó en la cuenta y miró a los demás.

-Lo dije, una trampa. - comentó satisfecho Sein con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿De qué hablas? - fulminé al ángel de mala manera.

-Dije que no tenemos que ir. Y ahora estoy más convencido de eso.

-¡Cállate! - bramó Kidou enfadado. - ¡No voy a dejar a Haruna con esos tipos por más tiempo!

-Endou... - murmuró Fubuki. - Hay algo que dijeron...

"_-¡Dile a Endou Mamoru que hay un lugar, que sólo él y yo conocemos! ¡Un lugar en el que nadie que nosotros no queramos, puede entrar...! ¡Ahí os estaré esperando!_"

-Eso dijo... ¿sabes de lo que estaba hablando? - preguntó mientras observaba al de la banda.

Observé como Endou lanzaba una mirada a Terumi quien le miraba fijamente. Estaba claro que esos dos sabían a qué se estaban refiriendo. Chasqueé la lengua y observé de reojo a Kidou. En su rostro, veía la rabia, la ira. Sus colmillos estaban sobresalidos, se mordía a sí mismo el labio dejando salir una fina linea de sangre y luego, desvié mi mirada hacía el idiota de Sein.

-Vamos a ir. - dije yo sin más.

-¿Acaso quieres morir? - preguntó con cierto retintín que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos y abalanzarme hacia él.

Lo golpeé contra la pared en la que estaba con mi antebrazo, apretando su cuello.

-¿¡Me estás hablando justamente TÚ de morir!? - bramé, casi en un rugido. - ¿Eh? ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¿TÚ ME VAS A HABLAR DE MORIR O VIVIR?

-¡Akio-kun! - exclamó Terumi quien tardó poco en tirar de mi para apartarme.

La fuerza que ejercía me hizo soltarle y mirarle de reojo, sentía que algo estaba mal en Terumi. ¿Sería que estaba demasiado preocupado por Haruna? Dejé que me apartase sin dejar de mirar a Sein como si pudiese matarlo con tan sólo eso, una mirada. Aunque él hacía lo mismo conmigo.

Los miré a todos de reojo, parecía que estaban dudando en ir a por ellas. Tsk, ¿pero se podía saber que demonios pasaba con ellos? ¿¡Acaso es que pensaban que ese estúpido ángel tenía la razón?

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué demonios estáis dudando!? ¡Puede que sea una trampa pero puede que si no vamos, terminen matando a Haruna y a Touko! ¿Acaso es que os da igual que mueran?

-¡Por supuesto que no! - me respondió Terumi. - Pero tenemos que evaluar todas las opciones.

-No creo que vayan a matarlas. Son sus rehenes. Saben perfectamente que son importantes... - volvió a intervenir Sein.

Me estaba tocando demasiado la moral ese estúpido. Y no sólo a mi... Kidou se puso delante de él. Tenía ganas de enzarzarse con él. Estaba aguantando muy bien las ganas de transformarse y hacerlo puré, todo había que decirlo.

-¿Y si no lo saben? - preguntó Fidio quien parecía haber estado observando todo en silencio. Le lancé una mirada de agradecimiento, ¡por fin pensaba alguien como yo! - ¿Y si van a usarlas para su objetivo y las sacrifican? Tú mismo estás diciendo que son importantes... si ellos no lo saben y hacen lo propio, quien perderemos seremos nosotros y por doble.

-Porque estaremos sin ellas y porque quedarán menos sacrificios. - le ayudé apretando la mandíbula.

-Y no sabemos cuantos sacrificios les faltan. - agregó el pelirrojo.

-Sigo opinando lo mismo. - respondió como si no nos hubiese escuchado.

-¿Es que nadie te importa? - preguntó aguantando la ira dentro de él el hermano de la azulina.

-No. - dijo tajante y claro. - A veces hay que sacrificar a uno para salvar a miles.

-¿Aunque se tratase de Ángelo? - preguntó de pronto Terumi fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ambos ángeles se miraron fijamente, con profundidad. A Sein esa pregunta parecía haberle tocado bastante en dónde más dolía y terminó orbitando lejos de allí. Kidou aprovechó para girarse a mirar a Endou.

-¡Tenemos que ir, Endou!

-Sí. - dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¡Bien! Haremos un equipo para ir allí, si las cosas van mal, os sacaré para que podáis avisar al resto. ¿Os parece bien?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y yo me asomé a ver como iban los alquimistas con Goenji, parecía que estaban trabajando con mucha rapidez y se les veía concentrados. Más les valía que fuese así...

-Akio-kun... - escuché detrás de mi. Era Terumi. Me giré y lo miré fijamente. En su rostro vi un sentimiento que no era habitual, no en él. - Lo siento...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que esto... Y lo de hace un momento, lo que dijo Sein... tu reacción... yo... lo siento, de verdad. Sé que por culpa de tener a Sein delante, estás más enfadado que de costumbre. Lo siento.

Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo por unos minutos. Tenía razón. Me cabreaba tener delante de mi a Sein y no poder reventarlo, no poder deshacerme de él, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Tampoco es que tuviese en la cabeza en esos momentos, mentira, si los tenía, pero era más importante salvar a Haruna y a Touko. Ellas eran lo importante. A Sein podía perseguirle durante el resto de mi eternidad. Y es que tener a Sein delante, me traía recuerdos, recuerdos muy malos de mi pasado, me recordaba a ese momento en el que toda mi vida cambió por completo. Pero, ¿por qué ese idiota se disculpaba? No le culpaba a él de nada... no en parte, al menos. No había sido culpa suya.

-Eso ya no importa, Terumi. - dije pasando por su lado.

Pero la mano del ángel me cogió de la muñeca y me frenó de golpe.

-¡Claro que importa!

**Flash Back **

_Año 1685_

Otro terremoto en lo que venía de mes. Parecía que estuviésemos cerca de un volcán o algo parecido. Empecé a escuchar un extraño un ruido, bastante reconocible. Alcé mi cabeza hacia arriba y observé como unas enormes piedras se avecinaban hacia nosotros.

-¡Cuidado, Akane! - grité saltando para protegerla y sacarla del campo de visión de una enorme piedra que iba en su dirección. Logré sacarla del trozo en el que estaban cayendo todas las enormes piedras, pero con tan mala suerte de que una, atrapó toda mi pierna. Aguanté el grito en mi garganta, para no asustar a la niña y traté de empujar la piedra inútilmente. Demasiado grande y pesada para un chaval de doce años.

-¡Akio-kun! - exclamó la niña corriendo hacia a mi cuando las piedras dejaron de caer. - ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Voy a ayudarte!

-¡No, Akane, no! - le dije cogiendo su muñeca y haciendo que se agachase para mirarme. - Tienes que salir de aquí, seguirán habiendo desprendimientos. ¡Tienes que salir!

-¡Pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo! ¡Tienes la pierna...!

-Akane, estoy bien. - dije con una pequeña sonrisa. - En serio, no me duele. Estoy bien.

Pero aunque le dijese eso, ella me estaba viendo. Y veía como su cuerpo temblaba antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Hey, Akane, mírame. No me va a pasar nada. - le dije con cierto cariño para intentar calmarla.

-Pero... hay mucha sangre... - dijo mientras señalaba debajo de la piedra. Miré de reojo, observando como salía bastante sangre de ella. - ¡Tienes la pierna atrapada en esa enorme roca!

Había demasiada, era verdad. Y no sólo eso, dolía horrores. Tenía ganas de desmayarme, de gritar, de llorar. Pero no lo haría por Akane. Ya estaba bastante asustada como para verme a mi de forma peor. Apretaba mi mandíbula con fuerza y ocultaba los quejidos en mi garganta.

-Ha sido mi culpa... - murmuró asustada.

-No ha sido tu culpa, Akane. - intenté que dejase de pensar eso. ¿Qué culpa podía tener ella?

-Ve en busca de ayuda. - le pedí con un hilo de voz. - Si te quedas aquí, terminarás como yo o peor, por favor, Akane...

La veía totalmente paralizada, el miedo no le dejaba reaccionar. Tenía hemofobia*, por lo que intente que mirase a otro lado.

-Di que hemos sufrido un desprendimiento, vendrán a rescatarme pero tú quédate en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Prométeme que volverás.

-¡Pues claro que volveré, tonta! - exclamé con una sonrisa que saqué del alma intentando camuflar todo el dolor en ella. ¡Maldita sea, dolía demasiado! - Vamos, ¡vete! - le exigí.

Por suerte, en esta ocasión me hizo caso y echó a correr.

Me quedé solo, rodeado entre enormes piedras. Sintiendo como mi pierna dejaba de existir, como el dolor se apoderaba de mi. Y empecé a sollozar por lo bajo, empezando a llorar en silencio.

-Duele... ¡Kûso! ¡DUELEEE! - grité en un grito desesperado. - ¡TERUMIIIII!

De pronto, frente a mi empezaron a surgir unas extrañas luces blancas y azules que se amotinaban hasta que terminaron dando forma a un chico de cabellos largos y un aspecto algo afeminado. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en mi, algo preocupado.

-¿¡Se puede saber como te metes siempre en estos líos!? - me reprochó mientras veía como lloraba en silencio, aguantando por el orgullo más que nada. - Ahora te saco de ahí. - me aseguró cogiendo mi mano.

Apreté su mano y cerré los ojos, dejando salir lágrimas de mis ojos sintiendo como mi cuerpo volaba en el aire. Pronto noté tierra en mi espalda. Al abrir los ojos, observé un cielo oscurecido porque la noche ya había caído. Miré de reojo a Terumi y me tapé la cara con el brazo, dejando salir algún quejido y sollozo.

-¿Tiene arreglo? - pregunté, temeroso.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a dejarte sin una pierna? ¿Qué clase de ángel crees que soy? - preguntó con cierto tono burlón y haciéndose el ofendido. - No me subestimes, pequeño Akio.

Sonreí, por sus palabras. Pronto empecé a notar una sensación de alivio donde más dolor existía y donde apenas ya notaba nada. El dolor empezó a frenar poco a poco, iba desapareciendo bastante rápido. Y todas las sensaciones desesperadas que me atrapaban y que había callado cuando estaba con Akane, se alejaban junto con ese dolor.

-Gracias... Terumi. - agradecí por lo bajo.

**Fin Flash Back **

-Terumi, Fudou. - de pronto, mi cabeza volvió al presente y ambos miramos a Endou. - Perdonad que os interrumpa pero... vamos a esperar un poco, parece que Kazemaru está terminando con Goenji y veremos cómo ir a rescatar a las chicas. - nos comentó.

-Gracias, Endou. - dije yo, con una leve sonrisa.

Él me la devolvió mucho más ensanchada y Terumi asintió con la cabeza. Se fue con los demás a debatir lo que estaba ocurriendo y las posibilidades y las opciones que teníamos. Yo volví a mirar a Terumi fijamente, sintiendo aún su mano apretando mi muñeca.

-No fue culpa tuya. - repetí, algo molesto. - Vamos con los demás. Quiero ir a patear culos. - dije intentando escaquearme de su mirada y de todos esos recuerdos que golpeaban mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me quieres culpar? - preguntó haciendo que sintiese un golpe en mi pecho sin entender el por qué. También sentí la presión de su mano en mi muñeca y bajé mi mirada, observando su mano temblorosa.

**Flash Back**

Empecé a dar saltitos para comprobar que la curación había ido perfectamente y sonreí contento al verlo.

-¡Arigato*, Terumi! - exclamé con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba a sus piernas.

-De nada, de nada. - dijo él acariciándome la cabeza. - Tengo algo que decirte. - dijo algo más serio, captando mi atención.

-¿El qué? - pregunté con curiosidad, mirándole parpadeante.

-Verás es que... he hecho algo y... - se rascó la mejilla con una sonrisa algo torpe.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora, Terumi? - pregunté echándome a reír. - ¡No me extraña que nunca te asciendan! ¡Siempre los estás enfadando!

-¡Urusai*! - protestó sonrojándose. - Es sólo que me han destinado a otro país y...

De repente, sentí que algo no estaba bien conmigo. ¿Destinaban a Terumi a otro lugar? Pero eso no podía... no podía ser...

-¿Entonces... qué pasará conmigo? Tú me dijiste... me dijiste que yo...

-¡Tranquilo, Akio-kun! - sonrió. - No te voy a dejar solo. Eres alguien importante, ¿recuerdas? Gracias a ti se salvarán muchas personas que salvarán muchas vidas y futuras vidas.

Sonreí al recordar aquello y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces, iré contigo?

-No... tu debes quedarte aquí. - dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cómo? - protesté haciendo morros y cruzándome de brazos. - Me abandonas.

-Tampoco es tan así... - se intentó justificar. - Vendrá un compañero mio. Se llama Sein. Cuando llegue el momento, él te dará el poder que reside en tu interior. Ese que siempre has notado, ¿recuerdas? - yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro me lo dará él?

-Claro que si. Ese poder es tuyo desde que naciste.

Con esas palabras... yo me sentí feliz. Muy feliz.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

-¡Muy pronto! Cuando te vuelva a ver, vestirás una capa tan guay como la mía, ¿vale?

-¡Si! - dije emocionado. Su vestimenta blanca, siempre me había gustado. En alguna ocasión, intenté robársela.

Pero las cosas no fueron tan bonitas. Estaba destinado a ser un ángel desde que nací. Mis buenas acciones, el estar siempre preocupándome por los demás, estar sacrificándome por quien fuese, sólo lo potenció. Desde pequeño siempre sentí que había algo en mi, algo que me hacía diferente, que me hacía especial. Y fue cuando conocí a Terumi, quien me salvó en una ocasión y que no logró borrarme la memoria por el motivo de que yo iba a ser uno como ellos. Me lo contó todo. Y me dijo mi destino.

Pero, en ese momento, las cosas cambiaron.

Mi destino cambió de manos. Ya no estaba mi vida en manos de mi amigo. Estaba en las manos de un desconocido.

Dos semanas después de aquello, tuve que ir a una cueva que estaba helada. Resbalaba y había que ir con mucho cuidado para no darte un buen tropiezo y poder matarte de un solo golpe en la cabeza. Observé a mi padre que iba por delante y era el que me aseguraba y me daba las indicaciones de lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer, donde pisar para estar siempre seguro.

-¡Nee*, nee! ¡Ottosan*! - exclamé, dando un salto en un bloque de hielo.

-¡No saltes, Akio! ¡Es peligroso! - me gritó, enfadado.

-G-Gomen*... - me disculpé mientras observaba en donde estábamos.

Encima de mi, había un techo lleno de estalagmitas. Eran preciosas. Sonreí al verlas y miré a mi padre, emocionado.

-¡Ottosan! ¡Mira! ¡Son estalagmitas!

-Deja de jugar. - protestó siguiendo el camino.

Mi padre nunca fue de hacerme mucho caso. Siempre estaba enfadado. Y no me hacía mucho caso. Pero yo siempre lo quise, incluso siendo así. Fue entonces cuando mi padre dio un tras pies y se golpeó con la pared con tan mala suerte de que movió parte del hielo y de repente, las estalagmitas empezaron a moverse. Y, como era habitual en aquel lugar, un nuevo terremoto...

El suelo se agrietó y empezó a dividirse lentamente en dos, las estalagmitas empezaron a caer con velocidad hacia el suelo. Mi padre, se giró y empezó a gritarme que saliese de allí. Y yo le hice caso, eché a correr pero entonces, mi camino fue bloqueado por una enorme grieta. Me paré en seco y caí de culo al suelo.

-¡Ottosan! - exclamé, asustado.

Escuchaba las estalagmitas caer por detrás de mi y miré hacia arriba, ¿habrían caído ya las que tenía encima? Pero no... fue entonces cuando sentí un escalofrío. Y empecé a tener mucho frío. Caí al suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sentía la sangre salir de mi, sentía que algo en mi estaba muy mal. Y sentía miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Nunca antes había sentido ese miedo, esas horribles sensaciones... sentía que la muerte estaba ahí, conmigo, en esos momentos.

-¡AKIO! - gritó mi padre. En el último momento, cuando fue a saltar a por mi, una enorme grieta se lo llevó por delante. Escuché su grito desesperado cayendo... y de repente, silencio.

-Otto...san...

Miré de reojo hacia mi derecha. Mi parte derecha junto con mi brazo, no estaba. La estalagmita que había caído, me había partido desde el hombro y parte de mi pierna. Tragué saliva y cerré con fuerza los ojos. Miré hacia el otro lado, mi izquierda... pero no estaba mejor. Estaba igual.

Me habían caído dos grandes estalagmitas que se habían llevado mitad de mi cuerpo por delante.

-Du...ele... - susurré, llorando. - Due...le...

Sentía mi cuerpo temblar, sentía que me moría de frío y no sólo por el hielo, mis ojos pesaban, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como si me fuese a ir pronto. Cerré los ojos cuando en mi cabeza, vi la sonrisa de Terumi diciendo que todo estaría bien y que pronto nos volveríamos a ver.

Porque era mi destino.

-S...ein... - susurré, intentando llamarle.

Sólo lo había visto una vez. Cuando Terumi me lo presentó poco después de decirme que él estaba destinado a otro lugar y que él, pasaría a ser protegido de Sein.

Pero, ¿por qué tardaba tanto en aparecer? ¡Estaba desangrándome y muriéndome congelado! ¡¿Por qué demonios no asomaba sus alas y darme lo que me correspondía!?

-¡Oe! ¡¿Estás bien!? - escuché una voz escandalosa, cerca de mi.

Miré a duras penas y observé a un chico de cabellos castaños y una banda naranja en su cabeza. Llegó enseguida donde yo estaba, observándome.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, aguanta. - me cogió una mano y vi como iba a morderse su muñeca.

¿Acaso él era uno de esos seres de los que había escuchado hablar alguna vez? De ser así, eso significaba que me iba a convertir en uno de ellos. Y no... yo no podía ser uno de ellos. Porque mi destino era otro... Terumi me lo dijo...

-Espera... - pedí apretando su mano. - Yo... ángel...

-¿Cómo? ¿Ángel? - me miró extrañado y miró a su alrededor. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se...in... - intenté decirle. Quizá había suerte y lo conocía.

-¿Sein? - pareció comprender pero, estaba demasiado débil y él estaba viéndolo. - ¡No viene! ¡Si no hago algo vas a morir!

-Esp...era... - supliqué, con los ojos llorosos.

-Pero... - murmuró el castaño. Apretó mi mano y esperó un poco.

Pero mis ojos se iban cerrando, sentía como los latidos de mi corazón se desvanecían.

-¡No puedo esperar más! - exclamó exasperado el chico.

-Teru...mi... - susurré antes de perder el conocimiento.

**Fin P.O.V Fudou Akio**

En esos momentos, al lado de un Endou que había dado su sangre al pequeño que estaba a punto de morir, empezó a aparecer la órbita de un ángel. Las luces blancas y azules dieron lugar al ángel de cabello rubio y ojos rojos.

-¿Terumi?

-¿Endou? - se sorprendió.

-¿¡Por qué no viniste cinco minutos antes!? ¡Kûso! - protestó golpeándole la cara.

-¿Dónde está Akio? - preguntó asustado.

Endou agachó la cabeza bajo la mirada asustada del ángel. El poseedor de Cerbero estiró su brazo y señaló hacia un una lejanía, donde habían dos arcos que habían sobrevivido al terremoto. Los ojos de Terumi se dilataron y los abrió. Se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó los puños.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto...? - susurró, sin dejar de mirar en esa dirección.

A la lejanía, en ese lugar, se encontraba un pequeño animal. Una hiena. Llorosa, asustada.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes...?

-Porque... me prometieron que... - ni siquiera terminó. El ángel, con lágrimas derramando de sus ojos, se acercó lentamente hacia aquel lugar. - ¿Por qué...? Esto no debería estar pasando... tú no deberías...

-Intenté aguantar todo lo que pude, lo hice en el último minuto... - dijo por lo bajo Endou con la mirada entristecida mirando hacia el mismo lugar. - Lo siento, Terumi...

Los lloros de aquella hiena se hacían más cercanos y observaron con temor al ángel.

-Akio-kun... - susurró, cada vez más cerca de aquel pequeño animal asustado y que hacia gemidos en muestra de lloro. - Akio-kun, soy yo...

La hiena se acercó lentamente, cabizbaja.

-Lo siento... - se disculpó una vez estuvo a escasos metros de él. - De verdad... lo siento mucho... - la hiena fue quien cortó la distancia y quien apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio quien lo abrazó con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar.

**Fin Flash Back **

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

-Tu destino era ser un ángel, yo te lo prometí. Y sin embargo... Sein te dejó morir. No apareció... Fue mi culpa. Tu destino... - murmuró con la mirada agachada y ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo.

_Basta... ¡Ya no quiero recordar más! _

-¡Cállate de una vez! - exclamé molesto cerrando con fuerza mis manos en forma de puño. De verdad me irritaba que me mirase con esos ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, de culpa. - ¡No me compadezcas, Terumi! - grité antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara. - ¡Fue tu culpa, si! ¿Te sientes mejor?

En esos momentos, escuché como Midori y Endou corrían a por nosotros.

Le di una patada en el estómago.

-¡No te perdonaré por abandonarme! ¡Confié en ti! - él se dejó golpear en el suelo.

-¡Oe, Fudou! - exclamó Endou sorprendido al ver como le golpeaba al ángel.

-¡No le pegues, hiena! - dijo Midori exaltada.

-¡Y te aseguro que si matan a Haruna y a Touko, voy a comerme a ese ángel gustoso! - le aseguré en un grito, esta vez sin golpearle. Me agaché a su altura y observé que sus ojos me miraban aún insatisfecho.

Suspiré exasperado y negué con la cabeza.

-Eres un idiota. - protesté por lo bajo. - ¿De verdad es eso todo lo que quieres escuchar? - pregunté mirándole fijamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? - escuché extrañada a Midori.

-Fudou... - murmuró Endou.

Cruzamos una fuerte mirada el ángel y yo. Le dediqué una sonrisa ensanchada, como en aquellos momentos se la regalaba.

-No fue tu culpa. Fue Sein quien nos falló. Fue él quien nos traicionó a los dos. Un ángel no debe de dejar morir a un hermano, ¿no es así como lo decías? - dije soltando una risa por lo bajo y le tendía la mano.

-Pero...

-Además, esto no está tan mal... la hiena no es demasiado problemática, al menos, no sin que yo le de la aprobación. Me cae bien. - dije divertido, mostrando una enorme sonrisa como en aquel tiempo. - Puede que no haya sido ángel, pero seguimos siendo amigos y, además, tengo que vengarme de un ángel. Y que yo sepa, los ángeles no pueden odiar. O no deberían. No estoy hecho para ser eso. Sería matar a un hermano y eso ¿no es un pecado para un ángel? Sería quitarte el puesto como el ángel problemático.

La verdad era que mentía.

Siempre quise saber cómo me hubiese ido como ángel.

Pero... no me arrepentía de haber conocido a la hiena.

Yo tampoco, renacuajo.

-Akio-kun... - susurró Terumi con los ojos llorosos.

-Olvidemos el pasado, Terumi. - era lo que intentaba hacer todos los días al fin y al cabo. - Así que... salvemos a las chicas, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos muchos traseros que patear.

-Oe, oe... que raritos que sois. - dijo divertida Midori.

Ambos la miramos y sonreímos.

-Tú no es que seas muy normal. - le respondí de forma burlona.

-¡Venga, vamos con los demás y dar vuestra opinión! - exclamó, despreocupado como siempre Endou. - ¡Estamos tramando un plan!

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

Sein se había ido y daba gracias de ello. En un principio, iba a meterme en la pelea que parecían estar teniendo Fudou y Terumi pero en el momento en el que vi la mirada de Terumi, supe el motivo del por qué estaba pasando. Siempre había sentido que Terumi llevaba una carga en su interior desde aquel momento. Cuando me encargué de Fudou. Después de eso, sé que Terumi se enfrentó con Sein y que ambos tuvieron unos meses de "descanso" por los problemas que ocasionaron a los de arriba. Por ese tiempo, estuvo con Goenji, Fudou y conmigo.

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí y hacer dos grupos y dispersaros por allí. - comentó Fidio mientras colocaba unas piezas de ajedrez en uno de los tableros que habíamos puesto en la mesa.

-¿Por qué dos grupos? - preguntó Tsunami quien ya había despertado y al que le habíamos contado que íbamos a ir a rescatarlas sin dudarlo.

-Porque aquel mundo es demasiado grande. - dije yo mientras colocaba más piezas de ajedrez. - Necesitaremos tener ojos en más de un lugar, además, si están preparando un plan seguro que querrán separarnos. Tenemos que intentar separarnos en dos.

-¿Cómo es ese mundo? - preguntó con curiosidad Kidou.

-Es diferente a este. - dije yo, sin saber muy bien como explicarlo.

Realmente, explicar como era el Mundo Distorsión, era bastante complicado. No era para nada a lo que se conocía como mundo. Todo estaba vuelto al revés. Todo era... muy diferente a todo lo que cualquiera de ellos podía imaginar.

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

No costaba tanto respirar.

No sentía que me iba a ir al otro lado, no por el momento.

Los párpados ya no me pesaban de forma tan exagerada como lo era antes, en el que pensaba que realmente, ya no podía aguantar más.

Empezaba a escuchar con claridad lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor.

Escuchaba a...

-Yuuka... - murmuré, algo desorientado.

-¡Está despertando! - exclamó ella alegre. Mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré con su rostro, aún algo aniñado y con una sonrisa cruzando su cara. Sus ojos marrones se veían brillantes, como si hubiese estado llorando tiempo atrás... - ¿Te sientes mejor, Shuuya? - me preguntó mientras tocaba mi frente.

-S-Sí... - no sabía qué había pasado, ni lo que ocurría pero me sentía feliz de ver a mi hermana a mi lado, conmigo... estando contenta porque estaba mejorando y no me iba a morir.

-¡Kazemaru-kun! - dijo ella alegre mirando al otro extremo de la cama.

-Está funcionando. - dijo satisfecho el peli azul con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué está... pasando...? ¿Quién eres?

-Se llama Kazemaru Ichirouta, es un alquimista. Te ha salvado la vida, ya puedes darles las gracias. - me dijo en un tono algo de reproche, como si fuese ella la hermana mayor y se sintiese ofendida por mi poca educación.

-¿Un alquimista...? ¿Aún existís?

-Nos mantenemos sumidos en la sombra los pocos que quedamos. - me respondió él.

-¿Le hemos salvado? - escuché una voz de un niño pequeño. Desvié mi mirada hacia el pequeño. Kazemaru lo cogió en brazos y le dio una piruleta. - ¡Que rico!

-Lo has hecho bien, Mido-chan.

-¡Entonces podemos ir ya a casa! - exclamó contento sacando el envoltorio de la piruleta y llevándoselo a la boca. - ¡Y ese asesino no me matará!

¿Eh? ¿De qué estaba hablando...?

-Ese asesino no te hará nada, Mido-chan. - dijo Yuuka de forma cariñosa acercándose a él y revolviendo el pelo. - ¡No dejaré que nadie te haga daño! - el niño se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

Yuuka... no podía creerme que ella estuviese ahí, conmigo... no recordaba mucho, excepto todo el dolor y todos los recuerdos que habían golpeado mi cabeza. Todo el pasado, todos mis errores... habían regresado a mi cabeza con fuerza, para hacerme daño, para hacerme sufrir. Para castigarme. Pero abrir los ojos y ver a la persona más importante de mi vida, era... realmente... increíble.

-Yuuka. - la llamé intentando incorporarme.

-No lo hagas, aún tienes que esperar un rato para que pueda curarte en tu plenitud. - me dijo en forma de regaño.

-Estoy bien... - dije mientras la miraba fijamente y ella me miraba entre aliviada y confusa.

-Bueno, pues... ya que estás bien, me...

-No te vayas. - le pedí. - Cuéntame que ha pasado... ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿has estado conmigo todo el tiempo? - empecé a interrogarla a preguntas sin darme cuenta, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado mientras yo me moría, nunca mejor dicho. - ¿De qué están hablando ahí afuera? Escucho algo de grupos, de trampas...

Yuuka suspiró y se sentó en la cama encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te haré un pequeño resumen...

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

No lograba escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación. ¿Habría hecho algo para que no pudiésemos escucharlos? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era por si salía mal? ¡Argh! De normal, era Goenji quien planeaba bien la estrategia, elegía los equipos y daba las indicaciones. Él era bueno en eso... aunque Kidou no lo hacía nada mal pero en esos momentos, no podía contar demasiado con él porque sólo pensaba en que lo llevase ya al Mundo Distorsión.

-Kidou. - le llamé viendo que estaba demasiado en tensión.

-¿Qué pasa? Cómo me digas que me quedo aquí, no pienso hacerte ni caso. - me respondió a la defensiva.

-No era eso. - dije soltando un suspiro. - Es sólo que... posiblemente tengamos que pelear... vas a tener que aguantar mucho y vas a tener que luchar por controlarte, o mejor dicho, controlaros.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo sin entender.

-Lo que Endou quiere decir. - dijo Hiroto mirándome como si me pidiese permiso para explicárselo. - Es que cuando estemos allí, tendremos que procurar no morir. Esa es la idea que todos vamos a llevar en la cabeza, no podemos ir pensando en nadie más que en uno mismo por lo que... tienes que luchar por tu vida y hacer que la pantera esté de tu lado, para ayudarte.

-Si algo te pasa... posiblemente no podamos acudir en tu ayuda. - finalizó Fidio mirando al de rastas. - Intentaremos protegernos entre todos pero seguramente nos separen de uno a uno por mucho grupo que hagamos, estaremos cerca pero... nadie asegura que estemos salvándonos.

-Incluso podemos pensar que nos estamos protegiendo y sólo nos empeoremos la situación. - añadió Nishiki. - En una batalla, sólo has de pensar que has de sobrevivir tú. Si te paras a mirar un segundo a tu alrededor, es posible que estés muerto. Un segundo puede decidir si vives o mueres.

Kidou observó a cada uno de los que me ayudó con mi explicación y asintió con la cabeza, mirando después el tablero de ajedrez. Lo vi tragar saliva, nervioso.

-Eso ya lo sé. - bufó él, molesto. - Pero la pantera va a protegerme... lo sé. Porque si yo muero, él también morirá.

_¿Estará bien... Cerbero? _

_Aunque te dijese que no, no podemos dejarle aquí, Mamoru. Se trata de su hermana... y los dos sabemos cual es el sentimiento que tiene por ella._

_Tal vez deberíamos darle un golpe, dejarlo inconsciente como hizo Fudou con Tsunami..._

_Tendrás que desmayar entonces a Tsunami también, ¿no crees? Tsunami también es un novato y apenas sabe hacer los ataques de un ángel. Dudo siquiera que sepa orbitar._

Alcé mis ojos a Tsunami quien estaba cabizbajo, quizá recordando el momento en el que todo había empeorado o en el motivo del por qué él y su novia se habían visto metidos sin pretenderlo en una locura como esta.

_Supongo que tienes razón..._

_Morirían por ellas, Mamoru. Deja que sean ellos quienes las rescaten... es lo suyo, ¿no? _

_Sí..._

De pronto, la puerta donde se encontraba Goenji empezó a emitir un pequeño ruido. Casi todos miramos en esa dirección sin pretenderlo y el cuerpo de Goenji se asomó. Esos ojos negros... ¡estaban como siempre! Me levanté de golpe, con una ensanchada sonrisa en mis labios y me lancé a por él.

-¡GOENJI! ¡ESTÁS VIVO! - grité eufórico. Ni siquiera sé como pudo no caer al suelo.

**P.O.V Hiroto Kiyama**

El grito de Endou hizo que por un momento se me acelerase de manera increíble. Me giré en el acto y vi a Goenji en la puerta, mirando con una cara algo confusa al ver como todos estábamos pendientes de él. Sentí un enorme alivio en mi interior. Saber que estaba bien, que no estaba moribundo y medio muerto... me hacía sentir realmente... feliz.

-¡Goenji-sama! - exclamé levantándome y siguiendo los pasos de Endou y tirarme encima de ellos.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Pero qué e...!?

En cuanto mi cuerpo tocó el del que había sido emperador, caímos al suelo siendo aplastado por Endou y por mi.

-¡Eh! ¡Quitad de encima, vamos! - exclamó intentando darnos una colleja a cada uno. - ¿¡Y tú quien eres, cabeza de pimiento!?

¿Cabeza... de pimiento? ¡Es cierto! Él no me conocía, al menos, no con este aspecto. Me incorporé, dejando su cuerpo en paz y le hice pucheritos. A ver, ¿quién podía llamarle a estas alturas de la vida Goenji-sama? ¿No tenía ni siquiera una idea de quien podía ser? ¡Si me vio cuando fui un bebé! Mamá me lo dijo.

-¿No se acuerda de mi? - pregunté señalándome.

-Pues... - Goenji se quedó mirándome fijamente, de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño. No parecía sonarle... aunque era normal. De todas formas, sonreí feliz por verle recuperado.

-¡Hiroto-kun! - se escuchó detrás de Goenji.

Es voz... Observé detrás de ella una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Yuuka-sama! - exclamé levantándome y corriendo a abrazar a Yuuka-sama. Con ella si había tenido mucho más contacto y estaba contento de verlo también ahí.

-¿Hiroto...? - susurró confuso el pelo vainilla. - ¿Cómo que...? - miró a Endou quién sacó la lengua frotándose la nuca. - ¿Este Hiroto es...?

-Al mismo al que tu le pusiste nombre. - dijo Yuuka mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y me empujaba hacia él. - ¡Vamos! ¿No le reconoces? ¡Mírale a los ojos!

-¿Se acuerda ya de mi, Goenji-sama? - pregunté arrodillándome frente a él. - Me alegra verle recuperado, temía que le pasase algo. - como siempre y me salía completamente solo, le trataba como si aún fuese el emperador y le hablaba de una forma demasiada educada.

-Deja de llamarme -sama, para empezar. Ya no soy el emperador, hace mucho que no lo soy. - dijo alzando su dedo en señal de advertencia. - Y... me alegro de verte tan bien. - dijo con una sonrisa. Sentí una enorme felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, creo que mis ojos estarían brillantes.

-¡Goenji-sama! - exclamé abrazándole nuevamente.

Entonces vi como Kazemaru cogía su maletín y en su otra llevaba otro pequeño, para el niño del que había escuchado hablar hacía un rato. ¿De verdad un niño era alquimista? Además, meter a un niño en este problema... ¿no era demasiado arriesgado? Y... ¿dónde estaba el niño? No lograba verle. Entonces me fije que en su costado derecho, tras su gabardina, tenía una bola... una bola que tenía todo el nombre de ser un niño. Me reí internamente divertido al ver como se escondía, quizá por las amenazas que había escuchado antes por parte de Fudou aunque todo había que decirlo, yo también me escondería si fuese él. Fudou tenía muy mala leche...

-Gracias, Kazemaru. - dijo Endou poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole su mano. - Sin ti no lo habríamos conseguido.

-Sólo fue suerte. Si hubiésemos llegado un poco más tarde no habríamos podido hacer nada por mucha alquimia que supiésemos.

-De todas formas, le habéis salvado la vida. - dijo Nishiki desde la mesa. - ¡Eso es genial!

-¡Os dije que ese muchacho era muy bueno! - dijo Midori levantando el brazo.

De pronto, mis ojos detectaron unos ojos negros que me hicieron sentir algo en el interior inexplicable. Mis ojos se agrandaron, sentí una pequeña calidez en mis mejillas y empujé a Endou con mi mano en la cara hasta tirarlo al suelo echando a correr hacia Kazemaru. ¡Ese niño...!

-¡Eh! - protestó el poseedor de Cerbero frotándose la cabeza.

-¡Woooh! ¡Que mono es! - exclamé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sacando al niño de su escondite y alzándolo en mis brazos. - ¿¡Quién es este pequeñín!?

-¡Aaaah! ¡Socorro! ¡Kaze-nii, que me come! - exclamó pataleando en el aire.

-¡Lo adopto! ¡Lo quiero! - dije sin poder evitarlo.

Pero tan rápido estaba admirándolo como desapareció de mis ojos de forma asombrosamente increíble. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que el niño no se encontraba entre mis brazos y tampoco es que se me hubiese caído. Mis ojos miraron a mi costado donde estaba el peli azul con el niño en brazos el cual se había abrazado a él.

-¡Kaze-nii! - lloriqueaba.

-Tranquilo, Mido-chan. - le decía tranquilizándolo.

-¡Oye! ¡No le iba a hacer nada! - exclamé dirigiéndome directamente a él.

De pronto, me clavó una mirada tan fría como un tempano de hielo, una mirada de odio que atravesó mi cuerpo.

-Ni te le acerques. - me amenazó. - Puedo haber curado a Goenji pero puedo mandarte a ti en su lugar.

-¿Cómo dices? - gruñí apretando los puños. ¿Me estaba amenazando...?

-¡Hey, hey, relajaros, chicos! - exclamó Endou metiéndose por el medio intentando calmar las cosas.

-El niño ha venido porque no había otro remedio pero me niego a que se involucre con cualquiera de vosotros. El único alquimista con el que vais a contar aquí es conmigo y porque no tengo otro remedio. - dijo con un tono demasiado serio y resignado. - Si lo tocas... acabaré contigo. - me dirigió de nuevo esa mirada y gruñí nuevamente.

-¡No voy a hacerle nada malo! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Eres un monstruo y no me fío de ninguno de vosotros. - respondió rápidamente sin pensarlo.

-Vamos, chicos... - seguía intentando Endou en vano.

-Es un niño... ¿de verdad crees que yo...?

-¿Acaso no has matado niños antes? - me fulminó con la mirada y abrí mis ojos como platos. ¿Qué...? - Eres un asesino. Todos vosotros lo sois. Podéis decir que sois "buenos" pero habéis segado demasiadas vidas humanas como para fiarme de vosotros. En esta guerra, sois los buenos porque conozco la historia pero... después de esto, seguiréis siendo mis enemigos.

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio y miré a todos mis compañeros. ¿De verdad... estaban de acuerdo con ellos? ¡Vamos, nosotros no eramos malos! Todos habíamos matado cuando perdíamos el control pero... exceptuando el novato de Kidou Yuuto, ya lo habíamos superado todos.

-Tengo sed. - se escuchó la voz del niño rompiendo el silencio.

-En la cocina. - dijo Endou señalando la puerta de la cocina. - ¿Puedes tú solo?

-¡Sí! - exclamó dando un salto al suelo y corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Yo lo observé detenidamente hasta que desapareció por la puerta y apreté los puños mirando de reojo a Kazemaru. ¿Pero qué le pasaba...? Tsk.

-¡No llego a coger un vaso! - se escuchaba en la cocina. Vi como Kazemaru iba a ir a ayudarle cuando yo usé mi super velocidad para llegar a la cocina. - ¡Ay! - exclamó asustado.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte. - dije con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta y dándole un vaso.

-Pues lo has hecho. - protestó hinchando las mejillas y cogiendo el vaso. - ¿Me aupas para llenarlo? - preguntó con la cara más inocente que en mi vida había visto. Sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas y asentí cogiéndolo en brazos y acercándolo al grifo. Mientras lo llenaba, observé de reojo como me miraban unos ojos fríos, tirándome dagas mentales y con un odio que no era normal. - ¡Ya está! - lo bajé al suelo y entonces el niño pareció darse cuenta del la presencia de su sensei. - ¡Kaze-nii!

-Creo que no me has escuchado cuando...

-Te he escuchado perfectamente. - le interrumpí sin importarme absolutamente nada. - Pero si de verdad te preocupa su bienestar, deberás dejar que nos podamos acercar a él, a que se familiarice con nosotros por lo que pueda pasar.

-¿Por lo que pueda pasar? No voy a meterle en ninguna guerra, ¡es sólo un niño!

-Tienes razón, es un niño, pero un niño que sabe alquimia y que seguramente podrían venir a por él para quien sabe qué fines. - le miré frunciendo el ceño. - ¿O es que no has pensado en eso? A estas alturas, deben de saber que tú y él estáis aquí. De nuestro bando.

-Tsk...

-Así que, con tu permiso o no, voy a acercarme a este niño y voy a protegerle. Te guste o no. - finalicé andando hacia él. - Y ahora si me dejas pasar, tengo que ir a salvar a dos humanas. - recalqué la palabra humana para ver si era consciente de que no eramos peligrosos y que si eramos de fiar. Me molestaba que me tomasen como un monstruo, como un ser que debía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

**P.O.V Goenji Shuuya**

Miré de reojo a Kidou que se encontraba en una esquina de un sofá con las manos apretadas y con la mandíbula completamente apretada y en tensión. Fruncí levemente el ceño, serio. Lo entendía. Podía imaginarme lo que estaría sintiendo y sus pensamientos. Debía de estar como un loco queriendo que Endou le llevase allí para salvar a su hermana.

Me habían hecho un pequeño resumen de lo que había ocurrido. Tenía clara una cosa; teníamos que ir al Mundo Distorsión para salvar a Haruna y a Touko.

-Iremos en un primer grupo y allí nos dividiremos. - dije yo mientras me sentaba en el centro de Fidio y Nishiki. Estiré mi brazo y cogí la pieza de rey blanco. - Endou es el único que puede llevarnos y sacarnos de ese sitio pero no sólo eso, tenemos que tener cuidado con Destra ya que es él el que puede controlar a su antojo ese mundo. Frente a eso, Endou tiene desventaja.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Fubuki desconcertado y enarcando una ceja. - Se supone que Endou también tiene control sobre ese mundo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, eso es cierto. - vi como Kidou alzaba su cabeza como esperanzado. - Pero si Destra lleva escondido ahí tanto tiempo, él tiene mucha más fuerza en ese mundo que Endou que no lo visita tan a menudo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Kidou molesto.

-El Mundo Distorsión es mucho más complicado que este. Allí la fuerza de la gravedad es diferente, eres mucho más pesado... te cuesta más respirar y digamos que no es para nada igual a la Tierra.

-¿Cómo...? - Kidou no entendía nada, y era normal. Yo tampoco lo entendía en su momento.

-Cuando lleguemos allí, vamos a necesitar un pequeño tiempo para habituarnos. - les aseguré. - Iremos todos juntos... pero en cierto momento, nos dividiremos. Es eso lo que están buscando y es lo que conseguirán. Es la mejor forma de encontrarlas.

-Pero si eso es lo que quieren... - me interrumpió Fubuki. - ...si nos separamos, ¿no somos más vulnerables?

-Si vamos todos juntos también. - dije yo mirando fijamente al ángel. - Tened en cuenta que vamos a luchar... y no vamos de excursión. - les recordé. - Tenemos que pensar en nuestra supervivencia y no en la de los demás.

-Pero...

-Fubuki, sé que quieres salvarla. Pero, tienes que escucharme. Y hacerme caso. - le aseguré antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza.

-Vale...

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos? - preguntó Fidio. - ¿Cómo nos dividimos allí?

-Tenemos que llevar ambos grupos a un ángel y un alquimista.

-Pero sólo contamos conmigo como alquimista. - dijo Kazemaru cruzado de brazos.

-No. El niño también es uno. - eso pareció sentarle demasiado mal y dio un paso hacia a mi, como retándome a pelea.

-Él no va a ir. - dijo tajante.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. No había tiempo para discutir...

-El ángel que irá en un grupo es Fubuki. El otro será Terumi. - dije mirando a ambos. - Yuuka se quedará aquí por si algo va mal.

-Pero yo... - quiso protestar Yuuka pero la miré fijamente y se detuvo en seco.

Aún me tenía miedo... lo presentía, sus ojos la delataban. Y como si Terumi me hubiese leído la mente se incorporó y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Estarás mejor aquí, ¿vale? Si pasase algo, posiblemente, apareceríamos todos aquí y si hay algún herido... tú tendrás la responsabilidad. - ella no pareció querer formar parte de eso pero asintió con la cabeza.

Terumi me miró de reojo y me asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que los grupos los haremos allí si no nos tienen alguna trampa. - dije mientras me incorporaba y los miraba a todos fijando por último mis ojos en Endou. - No sabemos si cuando lleguemos, estaremos ya en peligro o tendremos que separarnos. Lo principal es ir rescatar a las chicas así que nada de buscar peleas innecesarias. Estamos en su terreno, saben moverse por allí. - les avisé nuevamente recordandoles la situaciones.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues vamos allá entonces! - exclamó Endou animado. - ¡Salvemos a las chicas!

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru **

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al Mundo Distorsión. Pensaba que no me haría falta volver a ese mundo puesto que Destra que era el que tenía ese poder y por tanto, yo lo obtenía, había muerto. Seguramente, allí no tuviésemos tantas oportunidades como lo podíamos tener en nuestro mundo. Algo me decía que teníamos que darnos mucha prisa en rescatarlas y salir de allí. Algo me lo gritaba con todas mis fuerzas...

Abrí los ojos sintiendo una fuerte presión sobre mi cuerpo pero por suerte, para mi estaba algo acostumbrado por las veces que ya había estado en otro tiempo. Miré hacia atrás, viendo a mis compañeros algo jadeantes, tosiendo levemente, casi todos arrodillados y con las manos en el pecho. Goenji estaba aguantando bien. Él vino conmigo hace mucho tiempo y un par de veces, seguramente, estaba preparado.

-Chicos... - dije preocupado. - Tenéis que acostumbraros al peso de esta gravedad, no tengáis prisa. - dije mientras observaba a todos los lados, en busca de algún enemigo.

-Cuesta mucho respirar. - se quejó Kidou.

-Si alguno no puede aguantarlo, que lo diga ahora y volverá. - dijo Goenji mirándolos fijamente.

-Tengo... que... salvar... a mi hermana... - susurraba Kidou incorporándose. - ¡ESTO NO ES NADA! - bramó casi en un rugido.

-Parece que nadie ha venido a darnos la bienvenida. - dije mientras seguía mirando a todos los lados posibles.

-¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó de pronto la voz del niño. ¿Al final había venido? ¡Pero si habíamos dicho que se quedaba con Yuuka...!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mido-chan? - pregunté agachándome y estando a su altura.

-Es que no quiero quedarme solito en casa.

-Pero estarías con Yuuka. - dijo Goenji.

-Pero no está Kaze-nii...

-¿Has venido para protegerle? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

Él asintió con la cabeza y yo miré de reojo a Goenji.

-Bien, pues tranquilo porque pronto estará bien...

-Endou, ¿por qué a él no le afecta?

-Creo que es porque es un niño y su capacidad para adaptarse a las cosas es demasiado elevada, al fin y al cabo, no es un niño normal, es un alquimista.

-Pero es raro...

-He visto cosas peores. - reí.

-¿Mido-chan...? ¿Por qué estás...? - se escuchó a Kazemaru que ya estaba poco a poco controlando su cuerpo ante aquella gravedad.

-¡Es que tengo que protegerte, Kaze-nii! - exclamó el chico subiendo sus puños casi a la altura de su cabeza y con una mirada decidida.

-¡Serás...! - fue a gritarle pero no estaba preparado para eso en aquellos momentos y tosió, sujetándose el pecho.

-¡Kaze-nii! - el niño se preocupó pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó, se tranquilizó ligeramente.

-Mido-chan... - escuché decir a Hiroto respirando con dificultad y lo miré de reojo. - No dejaré... que te pase nada... - sonreí, al parecer a Hiroto le había caído demasiado bien ese niño y quería protegerle sin importar cómo. - Yo te protegeré...

Escuché comentarios detrás de nosotros como que ya estaban pudiendo estar de pie y respirar mejor, así que los miré por un momento. ¿Estarían bien...? Aún no estaba habituados a este mundo, a esta realidad.

Estábamos metidos como en una especie de habitación blanca, como si fuese la misma sala de la que habíamos salido. Pero no tenía nada que ver. Era un sitio donde los "visitantes" siempre llegaban. Cuando saliésemos de allí, nos encontraríamos algo fuera de lo normal.

-Sigamos. - dijo Fidio al ver a todos ya mejor. - No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-¡Patearemos culos! - exclamó Midori pasando su brazo por los hombros de Fudou, como si fuese a ser su compañero de patea-culos.

-Los pateo solo, se me da mejor. - dijo él apartándose.

-Que borde eres. - protestó ella mirándole mal.

Fudou le sacó la lengua y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-¡Oye! - protestó Nishiki metiéndose por el medio y mirando a ambos mal. Fudou le miró divertido y burlón.

-¿Celoso, Nishiki? - preguntó sacandole un ligero color rosado en las mejillas del moreno.

-¡Para nada! ¿¡Por qué debería de tener celos de alguien como tú!? - exclamó acercándose a él como si le retase.

-Pues deberías preocuparte... - murmuró Midori con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Nishiki se girase sorprendido por esas palabras. - Fudou es bastante... atractivo y sexy. - y soltó una risita por lo bajo que crispó los nervios de Nishiki e hizo reír al oji verde.

-¡DEJA DE TOMARME EL PELO, MIDORI! - gritó el samurai haciendo que todos nos riésemos sin poder evitarlo.

Vi una mirada cómplice entre Midori y Fudou. También un guiño por parte del poseedor de la hiena para la chica que le dedicó una sonrisa mientras Nishiki la había cogido en sus brazos y la había separado de él.

-Vamos, idiota. ¿De verdad crees que voy a cambiarte así como así? - preguntó Midori dándole una pequeña colleja en la nuca. - Deja de tener tantas dudas...

-Pero es que Fudou...

-No tienes nada que envidiarle. - le aseguró cerca de él y besando su mejilla. El color moreno del samurai quedó completamente opacado ante el rojo.

Parecía que todos estaban consiguiendo acostumbrarse a aquella habitación rápidamente, aunque sólo era parte de lo que nos iba a tocar cuando saliésemos de allí. Cuando todos estaban perfectamente de pie y hablando entre ellos, decidí intervenir.

-Venga, venga, chicos. Ahora abrid vuestra mente. - dije antes de abrir la puerta que tenía a mi espalda.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Haruna estaba en ese sitio... en algún lugar, ahí afuera. Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que salvarla y llevarla sana y salva a su casa. ¡Maldita sea! Quizá si yo no hubiese querido venir aquí, habría salvado muchas vidas. Para empezar, la vida de los padres de Haruna, la segunda, la vida de Tsunami porque si era ángel, estaba claro que Terumi había tenido que hacer alguna de las suyas. Y no sólo eso, todas las vidas segadas cuando me enfadaba... Sin embargo, ahora la que podía terminar muerta era ella, mi hermana. Y eso... eso no lo iba a permitir. Tenía que sacarla de este sitio sin importar qué. Y... después de eso... yo...

Empujé a Endou para salir primero y encontrarme con ese mundo del que habían dicho que era muy diferente.

La presión en mi pecho había aumentado cuando crucé esa puerta pero sentí quedarme sin respiración cuando mis ojos observaron todo aquello. ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Desde luego el nombre de Mundo Distorsión le hacía justicia. Sobre nuestras cabezas, se encontraban casas boca para abajo, ¿cómo era posible que hubiesen casas boca para abajo cuando...? La gravedad... ¿sería por eso que soportaban eso? Tragué saliva y mis ojos siguieron observando el extraño color que emitía aquel lugar. Habían miles y miles de caminos en todas direcciones y que se mezclaban entre ellos. Y no sólo eso, se encontraban por el cielo, más allá del suelo... y es que, aquel mundo, parecía estar dividido todo en tipo de islas voladoras. Me asomé para observar lo que se encontraba bajo de nosotros y sólo habían más islas, más calles extrañas, más casas casi imposibles de sostenerse. Los árboles que lograba ver eran de color verde y sus hojas eran rojas.

Todos empezamos a caminar lentamente, aguantando lo que parecía ser el aire. ¿Acaso es que el aire pesaba...? Costaba mucho andar en ese lugar. También costaba respirar más de lo que habíamos dejado atrás. ¿Estaría aguantando bien todo eso Haruna y Touko?

-¡Mira, Kaze-nii! ¡Estoy encima de ti! - dijo el pequeño peli verde echándose a reír. Todos miramos sobre nuestras cabezas y efectivamente, el niño estaba encima de nosotros, boca abajo y nos saludaba energeticamente con la mano.

-¡MIDO-CHAN, BAJA AHORA MISMO DE AHÍ! - exclamó Kazemaru saltando intentando cogerlo.

-¡Mido-chan, te vas a hacer daño! - exclamó Hiroto.

Menudo par... Me centré en dejar de escuchar los gritos de ambos por los niños y me puse a caminar por todos los caminos que llevaban a más islas. ¿Haruna y Touko estarían en alguna de esas islas?

_Te necesito... Dime por dónde. _

_¿Piensas ir tu solo? ¿Qué quieres que nos matemos? _

_No tengo tiempo de estar perdiendo el tiempo con un niño... ¡tenemos que ir a salvarla!_

De pronto, sentí la mano de Goenji sobre mi hombro, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Estás bien, Kidou? - preguntó él.

-Sólo quiero encontrarla. - susurré apretando la mandíbula.

-Pronto la tendrás a tu lado, te lo prometo.

Y confiaba en él... pero necesitaba verla ya. Saber que estaba bien y que esos malditos no le habían hecho nada... Tenía miedo de perderla. Miedo de que llegásemos tarde y estuviese muerta...

De pronto, una risa inundó el lugar de forma completamente loca que nos hizo mirar hacia el cielo por pura inercia, si es que eso se podía llamar cielo... era rojizo, pero, ¿era realmente eso el cielo?

-¡Bienvenidos al Mundo Distorsión! - era la voz de Destra... del jefe de Los Renegados. - ¡Esperamos que vuestra estancia aquí sea... vuestra tumba!

-¡Da la cara! - grité sin poder evitarlo.

De pronto, empezó a haber un terremoto que abrió el lugar en el que estábamos en dos... y fue ahí, donde, la trampa de dividirnos aparecía.

**Fin P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Todos empezaron a caer camino hacia abajo donde no había nada que les impidiera seguir corriendo. Terumi intentó orbitar pero una fuerza no le dejaba ejercer esa técnica y gruñó por ello mientras algunos de ellos dejaban salir un ligero "¡Aah!" de sus gargantas.

A su vez, el niño observaba desde su camino como Kaze-nii se alejaba de él.

-¡Kaze-nii! - gritó el niño.

Esa voz continuó riéndose de forma escandalosa, asustando al peli verde.

-¡AHHH! ¡UN FANTASMA! ¡KAZE-NII! - exclamó saltando tras su sensei.

-¡Mido-chan! - se sorprendió el peli azul al ver como el niño había saltado sin ningún tipo de miedo.

De pronto, como si algo les hubiese empujado, fueron mandados en diferentes direcciones. Kazemaru fue apartado del camino del niño... pero Hiroto, milagrosamente, logró impulsarse hacia él. Cerca de él se encontraba una piedra con la que se impulsó para rodearlo entre sus brazos y proteger su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo.

-¡H-Hiroto...!

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te protegeré! - le aseguró el pelirrojo antes de sentir esa presión impulsarlo hacia la derecha.

Todos sufrieron esa presión. Algunos fueron mandados a la derecha, otros hacia la izquierda. Y todos, terminaron cayendo en dos islas muy alejadas la una de la otra. Tal y como habían pensado, tenían pensado separarlos. Hiroto cayó el último en la isla protegiendo el cuerpo del niño con el suyo y se golpeó la cabeza con una enorme piedra puntiaguda.

-Grr... - se quejó una vez notó que su cuerpo ya estaba en algo sólido. Abrió sus brazos y dejó salir al niño que se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Que miedo... - susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? - preguntó sin darse cuenta de la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, ¿tú te has hecho algo? - preguntó Hiroto con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando la mejilla del niño con su índice de forma cariñosa.

-No... gracias a ti... - dijo él. - Gracias...

-No me lo agradezcas. - dijo él.

-¡Hiroto! - la voz de Goenji le hizo mirarle. - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo. - le aseguró mirandolo fijamente como si con eso, le asegurase que la herida no era nada, se terminaría curando pronto. - ¿Está usted bien, Goenji-sama?

-Sí... pero deja de tratarme así, ¿quieres? - suspiró el pelo vainilla.

-L-Lo siento. - se disculpó rascándose la nuca.

El pelirrojo se incorporó y observó que se encontraban con ellos no sólo Goenji, también estaba Endou, Fidio, Nishiki y Terumi. El pequeño estaba medio lloroso y Hiroto lo cogió en brazos y se acercó donde estaban reunidos todos.

-¿Dónde está Kaze-nii? - murmuró el pequeño.

-Pronto nos reuniremos con él, no te preocupes. - le aseguró el pelirrojo. - ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó mirando a sus amigos.

-Tenemos señalado ese camino. - dijo Terumi mirando hacia el frente. - Pero... está claro que nos tenían esto preparado así que, seguramente...

-Tenemos que seguir. - dijo Goenji avanzando un poco.

-¡Oe, espera, Goenji-san! - exclamó Hiroto.

-Están esperándonos en alguna parte. Y aquí quietos no hacemos nada.

-En eso Goenji tiene razón. - admitió Endou avanzando hasta ponerse a su lado. - Da igual lo que se encuentre delante de nosotros. Podremos con ello...

Mientras tanto, en otra isla... Kidou se incorporaba y observó a su alrededor. Fudou había ayudado a Midori a no sufrir ningún golpe, Fubuki se estaba incorporando sujetando su propio brazo al lado de Tsunami que se rascaba la nuca y Kazemaru se encontraba ya de pie, mirando a la nada pensando en Midorikawa.

-¿Estáis todos bien? - preguntó Kidou.

-Sí. - dijo Fudou.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora? - preguntó Midori mirando a todos lados. - ¿Dónde están los demás?

-En otra isla. - respondió Kazemaru. - Mido-chan... voy a ir a por ti...

Kidou observó una señal que indicaba el camino que debían de seguir.

-Fudou. - le llamó captando su atención. Éste se acercó y observó el cartel también. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. - Tenemos que ir por aquí.

-Sí.

-¡Tenemos que ir a por los otros! - exclamó Kazemaru. - ¡Y eso es la dirección contraria!

-¡Escúchame bien! - gritó Kidou colocándose en un pestañeo delante del alquimista. - ¡Ellos saben cuidarse muy bien solos y nosotros tenemos que continuar!

-Las siento. - dijo Tsunami abriendo los ojos. - ¡Están muy cerca de aquí, las siento!

-Sí... yo también. - dijo Fubuki apretándose el pecho.

-¿De verdad? - Kidou miró a los ángeles. - ¿Están bien? ¿Sabéis si están heridas?

-No, están perfectamente. Sólo están asustadas. - dijo Fubuki mirando fijamente a Kidou. - Tenemos que darnos prisa...

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Finalmente, tras estar un rato discutiendo con Kazemaru que estaba emperrado en que nos pusiésemos a buscar a los otros, empezamos a dirigirnos por donde el camino indicaba. Midori y Fudou habíamos tomado la delantera y a mi no me importó. No era idiota y sabía que ellos tenían más experiencia así que, tendrían todo mucho más controlado. Mientras, yo estaba en el centro de Kazemaru y de Tsunami.

Todo parecía estar en calma... algo que me parecía demasiado sospechoso y no sólo a mi, Midori y Fudou se detuvieron y nos hicieron un gesto para que lo hiciéramos también. Si habíamos caído en la trampa de la separación y habían hecho que cada uno estuviésemos en un lugar... ¿dónde estaba el peligro? Tenía que estar en algún lugar. Miré de reojo a todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kazemaru. - ¿Escucháis algo?

-Está todo demasiado silencioso. - comentó Fudou demasiado serio.

-No es normal... estamos en donde ellos quieren y no está pasando nada. - Midori también estaba muy alerta.

-A lo mejor... piensan que no somos peligrosos. - propuso el inocente de Tsunami.

-Eso es una estupidez. - dije mientras me acercaba a Midori y Fudou. - ¿Es posible que nos pase como antes? ¿Qué no los notemos?

-Es posible... desde el principio están manipulando todo, no me extrañaría que... - hablaba Fudou antes de ver como sus pupilas se abrían como platos y me empujaba haciendo que cayese al suelo. - ¡Grr!

-¿¡Qué estás...!? - protesté cuando caí pero al alzar mi vista, observé a Fudou con la hoja de una katana entre sus manos, a punto de atravesar su garganta. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. - F-Fudou...

Pude ver un hilo que estaba atada a ella y se movió hacia atrás y se separó de Fudou provocando unos grandes y profundos cortes en sus manos que empezaron a chorrear sangre. Éste terminó soltando la hoja de la katana y todos observamos como desaparecía en la oscuridad de un pequeño bosque que se abría a nuestro paso.

-¡Eh! ¡Fudou! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada Midori.

-Sí... - dijo asintiendo con las manos apretando su mandíbula.

¿Realmente estaría bien...? Me incorporé sin despegar mis ojos de él y de sus manos.

-¿Estás seguro...? - pregunté, preocupado.

Tenía un palpito... un mal presentimiento...

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no has avisado? - cuestioné algo enfadado.

-Deja de hacer preguntas. - chasqueó la lengua y apretó sus propias manos, haciendo que la sangre brotase de las palmas de éstas con mucha más fluidez.

-¡No hagas eso! - protestó Kazemaru dándose la vuelta. - ¡Maldita sea, sólo vas a hacer peor la herida!

-Deja que te cure. - intervino Fubuki acercándose al poseedor de la hiena colocando sus manos sobre las de éste, pero sin tan sólo tocarlas.

Nos quedamos mirando a esos dos durante unos minutos... pero no sucedía nada. Ni luces, ni color, ni parecía que los cortes desapareciesen. Miré de reojo a Fubuki, su rostro estaba tenso... ¿acaso es que...? Observé la mirada que le hizo al poseedor de la hiena y éste esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a intentar curar? Si esto no es nada, la hiena ya se encargará de eso. - dijo mientras nos daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar de nuevo hacia adelante. - Reserva tu magia de ángel para otro, Fubuki.

-P-Pero... - fue a protestar Fubuki.

-La katana salió por allí. - la mano llena de sangre del oji verde señaló una linea recta. - Vamos a ir.

-¿Cómo? - nos sorprendimos casi todos, menos Midori que frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Eso era una aviso para que no siguiésemos! - protestó Kazemaru.

-Era un reto. - dijo Tsunami avanzando un poco.

-Pues aceptamos el reto. - finalicé yo colocándome al lado de Fudou.

Fuese lo que fuese... iríamos y seguiríamos avanzando sin importar qué.

_Ya voy, Haruna..._

-Quietos parados. - ordenó Midori desde atrás. - De esa dirección... me encargo yo sola.

Sentí en sus ojos una decisión y un sentimiento de odio agarrado de la mano de la venganza. Era como si supiese con qué o quién iba a enfrentarse en el otro lado. El responsable de esa katana bien medida y lanzada como si fuese un tipo de marioneta.

-¿De verdad piensas que vamos a...?

-Está bien. - dijo Fudou mientras empezaba a tomar la otra dirección que había para la sorpresa de todos. - Vamos los demás por aquí.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Vamos a dejar que Midori vaya a enfrentarse a lo que sea que haya ahí esperándonos sola? ¿¡Estás loco, Fudou!? - gritó Kazemaru señalando el camino. - ¿¡Este es vuestro compañerismo!? - gruñó.

En eso estaba de acuerdo con él. ¿De verdad íbamos a dejar que ella sola se ocupase? Eso era arriesgarse demasiado... ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del riesgo al que se iba a someter ella sola? Si fuésemos todos, podríamos acabar mucho antes con él o ayudarla.

-Midori. - dijo Fudou como si no escuchase lo que Kazemaru le decía. - Te veo en la próxima parada. - ladeó su cabeza un poco para encontrarse con la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto que si, hiena. - respondió con una sonrisa cómplice. Él la correspondió de igual forma y Midori echó a correr hacia la dirección que se había adueñado como suya.

-¿No deberíamos ir Fubuki y yo con ella...? Para curarla, digo. - dijo Tsunami mientras miraba de reojo marchar a Midori.

-No. - cortó el oji verde. - Tenemos que seguir.

-¿Qué está pasando Fudou? - preguntó Fubuki serio. - ¿Por qué Midori quiere ir sola? ¿Por qué se lo has permitido? Estoy seguro que si hubiese sido cualquiera de nosotros y no ella no nos habríais dejado.

-Todos tenemos a alguien a quien perseguir hasta acabar con su vida. - dijo Fudou mirando fijamente hacia el frente y apretando sus manos, que sangraban menos pero seguían de igual modo. - Y si habéis terminado de ser ñoñas... será mejor que continuemos.

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

Nos adentramos a una especie de cueva extraña que se había puesto frente a nosotros. Todos íbamos muy alertas a cualquier extraño ruido, a cualquier movimiento... habíamos dejado que esa trampa nos afectase y seguramente estaríamos en desventaja. El niño, a pesar de que lloriqueaba, Hiroto lograba entretenerle con sus payasadas. Por suerte, teníamos a alguien que se le daban de lujo los niños y así, evitaríamos tener problemas. Si el niño lloraba, delataríamos nuestra posición, bajaríamos la guardia y estaríamos con muchos fallos a la hora de defendernos de un ataque sorpresa.

_Me pregunto si los demás estarán bien..._

_Vamos, están con Fudou y con Midori. Estarán perfectamente._

_Pero Kazemaru no está todavía de nuestro lado del todo... por cualquier cosa es capaz de hacer cualquier tontería y siendo como son esos dos de impulsivos..._

Sólo había que recordar lo que Fidio había contado que hizo Midori para traer al alquimista a Japón y en como Fudou no se mordía la lengua a la hora de amenazar a cualquiera, daba igual quien fuese, lo hacía de una forma demasiado creíble que incluso a veces me hacía dudar a mi de si sería capaz de hacerlo o no aún sabiendo que Fudou todo cuanto hacía, aunque pareciese malo, había un motivo detrás. Aunque aparentemente no lo pareciese.

_Deja de pensar en ellos, estarán bien. Ahora tienes que estar centrado, Endou... estar aquí está consumiendo tus energías._

_Sí... tienes razón. Destra se ha hecho increíblemente fuerte controlando este mundo. _

_Parece que te sientas orgulloso y todo, estúpido._

_Es sólo que... si pudiera abrirle los ojos... tendríamos un amigo muy fuerte, Cerbero... _

_¿Aún sigues teniendo esperanzas en él? Tú no cambias..._

-¡Endou! - la llamada de alerta de Goenji hizo que me detuviese y el pie que estaba por tocar el principio de un camino, se quedó en el aire. Entonces pude ver como ese camino desaparecía de la nada. Abrí mis ojos como platos. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Los caminos... desaparecían? ¿O es que acaso se hacían invisibles? Tragué saliva y traté de apoyar mi pie pero no sentía nada...

No es que se volvían invisible. Los caminos desaparecían.

¿Desde cuando Destra podría hacer eso...?

-¿Se han hecho invisibles? - preguntó extrañado Nishiki intentando tocarlo con la mano.

-No. - dije cogiéndolo del brazo y levantándolo al acto. - No son invisibles, desaparecen.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Quieres decir que en cualquier momento podemos seguir cayendo? - exclamó el samurai con la cara pálida. - ¿¡Pero cómo es posible eso!?

_Cerbero... _

_Ni idea, Mamoru. Hasta donde yo conocía, podías controlar la atmósfera, la gravedad pero jamás manipular la tierra._

_¿Crees que sea por Fey Rune? _

_Imposible. Fey Rune es alquimista. Para hacer algo como esto debería de ser algún tipo de magia._

_Tienes razón... pero... entonces no lo entiendo. Destra no debería ser capaz de hacer esto por muy fuerte que se haya hecho._

-¿Mamoru? - me preguntó Fidio apoyando su mano en mi hombro y sacándome de mis pensamientos. - ¿Estás bien?

-¡Ah, sí! - exclamé asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Goenji a mi otro lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Seguro, seguro! Creo que deberíamos... ir por el otro camino en la bifurcación de antes. - dije mientras señalaba el regresar.

-Pero si eso estábamos diciendo... - murmuró Fidio extrañado enarcando una ceja. - ¿Seguro estás bien, Mamoru?

-Sí, sí, es sólo que estaba pensando y... jejeje – comenté rascándome la nuca.

Todos empezaron a retroceder y yo les seguía por detrás pensativo. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese hacer eso? ¿Qué estaba usando para tener ese control? Y, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos había llevado hasta esa cueva y no nos hacía más indicaciones de por dónde teníamos o no teníamos que ir? Era todo demasiado extraño...

De pronto, sentí unos ojos mirándome fijamente, como si hubiese alguien acechándome y me giré rápidamente antes de ver un puño a dos centímetros de mi cara que me hizo salir disparado hacia uno de los pilares de la cueva.

-¡Aaaaah!

-¿Eh? ¡Mamoru! - exclamó Fidio.

-¡Endou! - Goenji se puso a una velocidad increíble delante de mi y observando la sombra que había salido a golpearme.

En cuestión de segundos, me vi rodeado de todos protegiéndome mientras me incorporaba y me fijaba en la sombra oscura. Ese tamaño era...

-Nagumo... - murmuré incorporándome.

-Que aburrido... pensé que eso podrías esquivarlo. - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Vi que Nishiki iba a ir a por él, pero algo no estaba bien en él... No podíamos enfrentarnos todos a una misma persona. Eso es lo que había acordado.

-¡No, esperad! - exclamé. - Tenéis que seguir adelante...

-¿Qué? - se sorprendió el samurai.

-¿Recordáis? Estas pelean no son de broma, no podemos ir todos a por uno... y él... me quiere a mi.

-Pero, Mamoru... - dijo Fidio mirándome preocupado.

-¿Por qué no le escucháis? ¡Es más viejo y tiene más experiencia que todos vosotros! - exclamó con una risa hiriente. - ¿Acaso no queréis recuperar a esas deliciosas humanas?

Vi que Goenji se tensaba y pasé por su lado.

-Te dejo el resto a ti, Goenji. - le susurré en el oído antes de seguir caminando al encuentro del pelirrojo.

-¡Por fin te tengo, Endou Mamoru! No sabes cuanto deseaba tenerte así... - se relamió y sacó una bola de fuego de su dedo.

Sonreí por sus palabras.

-Vaya, si que estás obsesionado conmigo. - dije de forma divertida.

-No te hagas el gracioso... - chasqueó la lengua y miró a mis amigos que seguían detrás de mi. - ¿Qué parte de que os vayáis no habéis entendido?

-Chicos, tenéis que encontrarlas y salvarlas. Por eso vinimos aquí... yo estaré bien.

-Vamos. - escuché decir a Goenji de forma autoritaria. Sonreí al escucharle. Siempre podía contar con él...

En pocos minutos, escuché que ya estaban bastante lejos... pero protestando de que tenían que volver.

-¿Por qué has accedido tan rápido a pelear contra mi? - preguntó Nagumo enarcando una ceja. - Si yo fuese tú...

-Porque ya te derroté en dos ocasiones. No me importa hacerlo una tercera y última vez. - dije con sorna con una sonrisa confiada.

_Hay algo extraño, Mamoru. Creo que no es Nagumo._

_¿Cómo?_

-Así que fue eso... - de pronto, empezó a reír.

Y esa risa se empezó a transformar en una risa femenina y no sólo eso, era demasiado irritante.

-¡Por eso Nagumo te tiene tantas ganas! Porque es un perdedor... - su aspecto dejó de ser el de un chico pelirrojo y ojos ámbar. Ahora se encontraba frente a mi el cuerpo de una chica de cabellos aguamarina. - Lástima que conmigo no vayas a tener esa suerte... Endou Mamoru.

-Beta... - murmuré.

Maldita sea...

_Ten mucho cuidado, Mamoru... Siento que su poder se ha magnificado también._

_Sí... también se ha hecho mucho más confiada. Me pregunto cómo habrá evolucionado su poder..._

-Vaya... ahora no sólo imitas voces. - dije sorprendido. - Y ese disfraz era muy bueno.

-¿Te ha sorprendido? Después de morir... perdí mi poder pero obtuve otro mucho más interesante.

-¿Ah, sí? - realmente, tenía mucha curiosidad. - ¿Cómo cual...?

-Puedo hacer esto... - de nuevo, toda su apariencia fue cambiada por la del pelirrojo de nuevo. - Y no sólo tomo su cuerpo... también puedo... hacer esto.

Abrí mis ojos ante su velocidad, me empotró contra el suelo y mis ojos chocaron fijamente a los suyos abiertos por la sorpresa. No quería mirarla a los ojos pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. La sonrisa que esbozó en la cara de Nagumo me demostró que no era la única sorpresa para mi...

-Esto por Nagumo...

-¿Qué estás...? - pregunté antes de ver que todo mi alrededor se oscurecía hasta tal punto de estar todo negro.

_Cerbero... Oe, Cerbero, ¿me escuchas? _

Pero no me respondía... ¿por qué no me respondía? En mi pecho había un extraño sentimiento, algo extraño... mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y me empezó a dar pinchazos. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Pero qué pasa!? ¡Duele! - grité negando con la cabeza empezando a gritar. El dolor se hacía mucho más grande hasta que finalmente, me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo y solté un grito mirando hacia arriba.

El dolor desapareció.

Abrí los ojos extrañado cuando me vi rodeado de un campo lleno de tierra.

-¿Qué...? Pero si esto yo... esto yo lo conozco... - dije extrañado empezando a caminar.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Salimos de aquel bosque en el que tuvimos algunos contra tiempos pero nada raro del otro mundo y que no pudiésemos salir. Aunque, Fudou siempre estaba buscando que todo fuese para él y era él que parecía más cansado y más magullado. Sus heridas no parecían curarse y no aceptaba la ayudaba de Fubuki aunque éste tampoco le decía de curarle. Era algo realmente extraño. ¿Por qué no le curaba? Estaría al cien por cien para cuando tuviésemos que pelear porque tenía claro que tarde o temprano, íbamos a hacerlo.

-Fudou. - dije colocándome a su lado. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás intentando que salgamos todos sanos y salvo? ¿Por qué me prestas más atención a mi que al resto?

Tenía que preguntárselo, sacarlo de dentro de mi. Era lo que llevaba dándome cuenta desde que había pasado lo de la katana. ¿Por qué estaba protegiéndome sobretodo a mi? ¿Qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza? A modo de respuesta él solo sonrió divertido.

-Deja de imaginar cosas, Kidou. No lo hago porque me importes ni nada por el estilo. - pero, por alguna razón... en esta ocasión, no le creía.

-¿Entonces? - quise saber frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Pero de pronto, empecé a escuchar unas voces que me hicieron abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada como todos los demás que iban detrás.

-¿Estáis escuchando eso? - preguntó Kazemaru. - ¿No serán...?

-Es Touko... ¡ES TOUKO! - gritó. - ¡TOUKO! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

-Haruna... - musité escuchando sus susurros y sintiendo su miedo. - ¡HARUNA! - grité.

De pronto, sentimos un temblor en la tierra y corrimos intentando alejarnos de cualquier grieta que pudiera apartarnos nuevamente de nuestro objetivo pero... al parecer, era eso lo que buscaban.

El pie de Tsunami se hundió con la tierra y observé como toda la tierra caía sobre sus pies, empezando a ceder junto con todo aquello, su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer para caer. Pero vi el cuerpo de Kazemaru ir a por él y retener su cuerpo.

-¡Kazemaru...! - exclamé mirando al peli azul que se había tirado a agarrar mi brazo sin titubear.

-¡Aguanta, Tsunami!

-¡Tsunami! ¡Kazemaru! - exclamé. Fui a ir a por ellas cuando de repente, el cuerpo de un peli negro se puso delante de mi. - ¿Qué...?

-¿A dónde crees que vas? - ese peli negro miró también a Fudou que lo miró realmente mal. - Cuanto tiempo, Fudou...

-Osamu... - murmuró apretando los puños.

-¿Te duelen todas esas heridas? Parece que sigues siendo igual de idiota. Ni siendo lo que eres te hace ser como debes...

-¿Y tú? ¿Sabes? Te pega bien ser todo un ser monstruoso y sangriento pero me gustaba más el Osamu que aunque segaba vidas humanas... se preocupaba por los suyos y era buena persona. - miré de reojo a Fudou. ¿Esos dos se conocían...?

-Tsk, ¿vas a darme el típico sermón de ángel? Te recuerdo que ese no es tu trabajo... se distorsionó hace mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Qué ese trabajo se distorsionó hace mucho tiempo? ¿Acaso es que Fudou estaba destinado a ser un ángel? Pero, ¿por qué no lo era? ¿Por qué tenía una hiena en lugar de unas alas?

-Oye, Fudou qué... - vi como me levantaba la mano para que no hablase.

-¿Quién fue? - preguntó sorprendiéndome. - ¿Quién fue el que hizo que todo se fuese a pique? ¿Fuiste tú?

-No... fue Gamma. - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. - Pero está muerto.

-Que pena. - dijo chasqueando la lengua. - De haberlo sabido... habría saboreado mejor el haberlo matado. - dijo con sorna.

-¿Cómo has dicho? - de pronto, pareció enfadarse. - ¿Tú lo mataste?

-Oops... parece que eso no lo sabías, ¿eh? - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Maldito seas!

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? - le retó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Acabar contigo...!

Fudou me empujó a un lado y él se tiró al otro lado.

-¡Ve por ella, Kidou! ¡Corre! ¡Tienes que seguir!

Pero... ¿estaría él bien? La voz de Haruna volvió a sonar en mi cabeza y no dudé ni un segundo más. Usé la super velocidad y miré a Kazemaru.

-¡SIGUE, KIDOU! - me gritó Tsunami para que no pensase en salvarle a él y a Kazemaru que seguía sujetándolo.

**Fin P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

La mano de Kazemaru empezaba a resbalar de la de Tsunami que miró ambas manos asustado. Miró hacia abajo y vio que no acababa nunca. Parecía no haber ninguna isla de por medio... ¿Acaso es que querían acabar con su vida? ¡Maldita sea, había ido para salvar a Touko! ¡No para morir!

-¡No me sueltes, Kazemaru! - le suplicó.

-Estoy intentándolo pero... no puedo... - dijo mientras sentía como se seguía resbalando. - ¡Vas a tener que orbitar!

-¿Qué? ¿Orbitar? ¡Pero...!

Había un pequeño problema con eso.

No sabía orbitar. Al menos, no por el momento. Además, había podido sentir como antes sus compañeros intentaban orbitar cuando estaban cayendo, antes de ser separados y no podían hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba a poder hacerlo él que era un simple novato que estaba despertando de forma sorprendente y que ni sabía hacerlo sus poderes? ¡Eso era imposible!

-¡Si no orbitas, vas a caer!

-Es que yo...

-¡No me digas que no sabes orbitar siendo un ángel! - protestó el peli azul.

Tsunami puso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras con la mano libre se rascaba la mejilla intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado por su destino.

-¿¡No sabes!? - exclamó irritado. - ¡¿Pero desde cuando eres un ángel?!

-En realidad... empecé a despertar mis poderes... hace... ¿unos días? Jejejeje

-No puede estar pasándome esto... - murmuró el peli azulado en shock.

Las manos siguieron resbalando hasta que ambas dejaron de tener contacto. Los ojos del pelirrosa se abrieron como platos y empezó a ver como el cuerpo del peli azul cada vez estaba mucho más lejanos.

¿Ese era su destino? ¿Acaso es que tenía que morir ahí para que Touko siguiese con vida...? Cerró los ojos pensando en todos los momentos que había pasado con Touko. En aquella tarde en la que se puso en el medio de la pantera para proteger su vida, también recordó el momento en el que sintió estar en una nube... y algo cálido el envolvía. Aquel día lo supo, él había muerto pero Terumi lo había vuelto a la vida... ¡No podía morir! ¡Era un ángel! ¿Verdad? Pero si eso no tenía final... ¿no pararía de dar vueltas en aquel mundo todo el tiempo? ¡Seguro que tendría que haber algún final!

-Touko... perdóname... fui un estúpido siendo humano... también lo soy siendo un ángel... ¡SOY UN ESTÚPIDO! - terminó gritando con la imagen de Touko en su cabeza, sonriendo, sonrojada, cabreada... - Sólo quiero estar contigo... darte un último abrazo... - apretó sus ojos con fuerza, deseando con todo su corazón el poder estar con ella.

Y entonces, se sintió en volandas mientras que Kazemaru vio como el cuerpo de Tsunami se deshacía y se transformaba en miles de luces blancas y azules.

-¿Está... orbitando? Pero, ¿no dijo que no sabía? - se preguntó el peli azulado viendo como esas luces pasaban por encima de él y seguían para arriba.

**P.O.V Tsunami Jousuke**

La sensación de estar volando, de estar dirigiéndote a la persona que querías... por la que estabas pensando, era realmente increíble. Sentí que mis pies tocaban algo con suavidad, como cuando uno se levanta de la cama. Y fruncí el ceño. Eso no podía ser... ¿cómo podía haber tocado suelo de una forma tan sumamente sutil? ¡Si estaba cayendo y no habían islas ni nada debajo de mi! Abrí un ojo desconfiado cuando me encontré con los enormes ojos lagrimosos de Touko que me hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos y mirarla sorprendido.

-¿Touko...?

¿Cómo es que yo...? ¿Cómo es que ella...?

-He orbitado... - murmuré sin poder evitarlo. - ¡He orbitado y te he encontrado! - exclamé emocionado.

Pero el rostro de Touko se puso peor, las lágrimas brotaron y se echó a mis brazos echando a llorar. Eso me ponía demasiado nervioso, no me gustaba verla llorar. No sabía que decir cuando lloraba. La abracé fuerte y sentí como su cuerpo temblaba, como su corazón estaba desbocado y sentía mucho miedo.

-Hey, tranquila, vamos. Ya estoy aquí... no te va a pasar nada. - le aseguré aferrándome a ella. - No dejaré que te pase nada.

-¿Cómo has... aparecido en la jaula de Touko? - la voz de Haruna me hizo abrir los ojos y ver a la azulina frente a nosotros, en una enorme jaula que colgaba como si fuera la jaula de un canario.

-¿Ha-Haruna? ¿Qué haces colgada de eso? - pregunté sorprendido.

-Vosotros estáis igual... - dijo Haruna con cara de palo, como si estuviese hablando con un tonto.

Sin soltar a Touko, observé donde estaba. Era una enorme jaula y también colgaba como la de Haruna. Pero... ¿dónde estábamos? No sentía las fuerzas de ninguno de los chicos, ni escuchaba ruidos, era como si aquel lugar estuviera insonorizado con ese tipo de cosas... pero de ser así, ¿por qué todos pudimos escucharlas? ¿Acaso era sólo de humanos a seres sobrenaturales como lo eramos todos?

-Yo sólo quería con desesperación estar con Touko y aparecí aquí... - dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, intentando calmarla. - Los demás... terminarán llegando, estoy seguro.

-¿Los demás? - preguntó Touko mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Todos están aquí. Hemos venido a rescataros.

-Pero... ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó asustada Haruna. - ¿Qué está pasando...? ¿Cómo es que tú has aparecido entre...?

-¿Entre esas extrañas luces? - terminé mientras hacia un gesto extraño con el dedo. - Eso es una larga historia...

-...Que nunca contarás. - dijo una voz antes de echarse a reír.

Miré a ese lugar seriamente y de pronto, sentí como mi cuerpo se empotraba contra la jaula.

-¡Jousuke! - exclamó Touko.

-¡Tsunami!

-Maldito... - dije mirando al ser que usaba su mano para controlar mi cuerpo como si fuese una marioneta. De pronto, me hizo abrir la jaula y se puso a mi lado mientras cerraba la puerta para impedir que Touko pudiese salir. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Así que... ya puedes orbitar. Progresas adecuadamente, novato. - dijo ese extraño chico de cabeza de león que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Destra.

-Déjalas ir... ¡ellas no tienen nada que ver! - exclamé intentando golpearle pero chasqueó sus dedos y yo salí volando hacia el techo donde me estampé. - ¡Grr...!

Escuché a las chicas gritar mi nombre y sentí mi cuerpo impulsado con fuerza hacia el suelo. Mi cuerpo se hundió en la tierra y solté un grito de dolor.

-Lástima que hayas llegado tú solo... no puedes hacer nada contra mi... - mencionó con un tono de voz bastante vago.

-No está solo... - escuché de pronto haciendo que abriese un ojo con dificultad, en el suelo.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

-Se acabó, Destra... - finalicé mientras lanzaba una lanza que había logrado hacer por el camino en dirección a su ojo. Éste movió su cuerpo ligeramente hacia su costado y agarró sin dificultad el palo de madera.

-Jé... así que tú también... - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Kidou... - escuché decir a Haruna con la voz quebrada. - ¡Kidou!

-Tranquila, Haruna. - dije mirando fijamente a Destra. - Siento si te he hecho esperar...

-Vaya, vaya... los dos novatos... - dijo mientras observaba la lanza y me la devolvía con mucha más fuerza.

De detrás de mi salió alguien que atrapó la lanza y la rompió en el acto.

-No sólo él... - murmuró la voz de Fubuki que se dejaba ver con la lanza rota.

-Ohh... así que, vosotros tres os habéis conseguido escaquear... Pero decidme, ¿qué podéis hacer vosotros tres contra mi? ¡No sois nada! - exclamó dejando ver sus ojos convertirse en negro y sus iris de un color ámbar. Su rostro cambió a uno mucho más felino y sus colmillos sobresalían.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios sois...!? - exclamó Touko asustada.

Destra se abalanzó hacia Fubuki que tardó poco en saltar y mantenerse por el aire. Colocó sus manos en forma de triangulo y empezó a iluminarse éste lugar. A la par, Tsunami colocó sus manos.

-**Sunbeam* - **exclamó saliendo un rayo de luz.

-**Moon Power ¡Number three!* - **exclamó a su vez Fubuki dejando salir tres extrañas luces de color rojo azul y blanco en dirección a Destra.

-¡Ilusos! - exclamó dando un salto. Ambos ataques conectaron pero se perdieron en el techo haciendo que todo se tambalease.

Dejé que mis manos se convirtiesen en las grandes garras negras y me abalancé hacía él justo cuando éste tocó el suelo. Empezó a esquivar sin mucha dificultad mis ataques.

-¡Demasiado lento! - exclamó dándome una fuerte patada en mi costado derecho y después con la izquierda golpeó mi cabeza hacia la derecha.

-¡Kidou! - escuché gritar a Haruna preocupada. -

-**Moon Power ¡Number five!* **- exclamó Fubuki al tiempo que parecía que iba a lanzar un ataque, pero Destra ya estaba detrás de él y mordía su cuello haciendo que gritase de dolor.

-¡SHIROU-KUN! - chilló la azulina totalmente asustada.

-¡Fubuki! - grité sorprendido al ver como Destra empezaba a mover su cabeza como si quisiese romper su cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¡Déjale! - gritó Tsunami cogiendo una parte de la lanza rota, justamente la de la parte afilada y lanzándola hacia la espalda de Destra.

Éste, en el último momento, se giró y atravesó el estómago del ángel haciendo que nos quedásemos totalmente paralizados.

-No... ¡NO! ¡SHIROU-KUN! ¡SHIROU-KUUUUN! - chilló la azulina.

No... esto no podía estar pasando... no podía estar pasando que hubiésemos llegado hasta allí y fuéramos a morir matándonos entre nosotros... no iba a permitirlo... ¡No iba a dejar que ese estúpido muriese delante de Haruna para traumarla más de por vida! ¡Me negaba a ello!

-¡Maldito seas! - grité antes de dejar que la pantera se empezase a adueñar de mi cuerpo.

_¡Acaba con él... no dejes nada!_

_¡No hace falta que me lo digas...!_

**P.O.V Tsunami Jousuke**

¿Cómo...? ¿Esa pantera iba a ocuparse de Destra...? Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? ¡No era capaz de controlarse!

Destra soltó a Shirou tirándolo al suelo mientras se fijaba en Kidou que estaba jadeando y sufriendo por el dolor de la transformación. Aproveché para ir a por Fubuki y apartarlo. Incluso, logré volver a orbitar para colocarme encima de la jaula de Haruna para que no pudiese ver como el peli blanco se desangraba por el cuello. El rostro de Fubuki estaba completamente blanco, sudaba y gemía del dolor...

-¿Cómo se cura? - pregunté tontamente. - ¡Dime como se cura, maldita sea!

-Las manos...

Me miré las manos y tragué saliva. ¿Podría hacerlo? Antes... no había podido curar a Fudou, ¿cierto? No sabía si tendría que ver con la alquimia o porque habían bloqueado los poderes de todos los ángeles menos el mio para intentar que sacase todo mi potencial.

-No podrás... - dijo Fubuki jadeando. - No pude... curar a Fudou... y no fue... por la alquimia... tampoco puedo orbitar...

-¡Shirou-kun! - escuchaba llorar a Haruna.

-¡Aaah! - gritó desesperado Kidou.

-Kidou... - la pobre Haruna estaba a dos bandas, sufriendo por ambos. Tragué saliva y miré fijamente a Touko, que me miraba fijamente, más tranquila como... como si confiase en mi.

-¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, Jousuke! - abrí mis ojos sorprendido y la miré parpadeante.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué eres un ángel? ¡Siempre supe que si no lo eras, tendrías que serlo! - dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que tuviese ganas de llorar. - ¡Sé que puedes curarle...! ¡Sé que puedes sacarnos de aquí...!

-Touko... - sentí una fuerza pasar por todo mi cuerpo y mis manos por un momento brillaron. ¿Acaso era... ese el poder de curar? Coloqué mis manos en su cuello, deseando que funcionase. Deseando de corazón poder curar y salvarle la vida de Fubuki.

Y... mis manos empezaron a brillar. La herida empezó a cicatrizar... estaba funcionando. ¡Estaba funcionando!

Yo... ¡estaba curando a Fubuki!

**Fin P.O.V Tsunami Jousuke**

Fudou golpeó a Osamu al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Kidou. Algo estaba yendo mal... si dejaba salir a la pantera no sabía si podría controlarla del todo, no sabía cómo actuaría la pantera. Ese estúpido animal solo pensaba en atacar, no miraba sus lados débiles ni sus puntos flacos para que pudieran contraatacar sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Sólo pensaba en arrancar corazones y despegar cabezas del cuerpo. Y si eso pasaba... Kidou estaría muerto. Chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó.

-Se acabó el juego, Osamu... - dijo jadeante. - Déjame pasar...

-¿Ya quieres irte? Pero si acabamos de empezar... - dijo él divertido con una sonrisa dejando salir sus afilados y blancos colmillos.

Fudou tragó saliva y dejó que una rodilla suya cayese al suelo, mientras intentaba recuperar fuerzas y aliento.

-Te has estado sacrificando como un buen líder con el grupo... pero has gastado demasiada energía y has agotado todas tus fuerzas... - comentó mientras se encogía de hombros. - Estás muerto... ¿cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

-Vete al infierno. - dijo él con una sonrisa.

Osamu sonrió divertido ante esas palabras y se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia él.

-¿Vas a ser así incluso antes de morir?

-No puedo morir de otra forma... yo soy así... - dijo bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa. - Pero... no voy a morir aquí...

-No te confíes... todos están luchando... nadie te va a salvar...

-Todos habéis mejorado y tenéis poderes nuevos pero... ¿creéis que sois los únicos?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó desconfiado deteniendo su paso a dos metros de él.

Fudou empezó a reír por lo bajo y se fue incorporando mientras sentía su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido.

-Hay algo... en este mundo... que me beneficia.

-¿Cómo? ¿El qué?

-Me he dado cuenta... que este mundo es muy oscuro, está lleno de oscuridad. No hay un sol, todo está basado en ese extraño tipo de luna azul oscura.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? - gruñó.

-Pues que... estás en desventaja...

-¡Já! Si estuviese en desventaja... ¿no habrías hecho todo esto mucho antes? - dijo echándose a reír.

-Has picado en la trampa. - sonrió y su cuerpo empezó a mezclarse con la oscuridad dejando ver sólo sus ojos verdes. - Tal y como esperaba... sigues siendo tan confiado con tus habilidades que no te paras a pensar en las tácticas del enemigo.

-¿¡Cómo!?

El cuerpo de Fudou, parecía haberse esfumado.

-¿D-Dónde estás? ¿Qué es lo que has...? - corrió hasta donde estaba y se puso a mirar en todas las direcciones posibles. Si no había salido corriendo... ¿dónde estaba? - ¡¿Dónde estás!? - gritó intentando que le exigiese su paradero.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Fudou cayó de forma vertical corta casi todo su lateral con sus garras. Antes de que pudiese hacerlo, él se separó aunque hizo que la garra profundizase en cierto punto de su cuerpo. Fudou sonrió al sentir la sangre en sus garras y se llevó éstas a su boca, lamiendo la sangre mientras Osamu se agarraba su brazo malherido y gruñendo maldiciendo todo lo que podía y más.

-No recordaba lo bien que sabía tu sangre. - dijo divertido el oji verde, todo magullado.

-Eres un...

De pronto, escuchó el rugido de una pantera llena de sed de sangre, de ganas de combate y no sólo eso, también los gritos de Tsunami, de Touko y de Haruna. Parecía que la cosa se estaba complicando más de la cuenta. Fudou echó a correr en la dirección donde escuchaba todo aquello pero el cuerpo de Osamu, ensangrentado se puso delante.

-No pasarás... hasta que no muera...

De pronto, el cuerpo de Osamu cayó totalmente inerte, pero más bien, porque estaba inconsciente. Fudou parpadeó mirando a su contrincante en el suelo.

-Siento... la tardanza... - se disculpó el peli azul. - Intenté darme toda la prisa posible en hacerlo... pero no es tan fácil hacer aquí las cosas... - jadeó sintiendo como le flaqueaban las piernas.

-Has estado perfecto, Kazemaru. - dijo mientras le tendía la mano y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. - Sigamos, algo malo está pasando...

Ambos acudieron como flechas subiendo por unas enormes escaleras tipo caracol. Parecían estar subiendo por un árbol y aunque corriesen todo lo que sus cuerpos les permitían, la presión que se iba creando más hacia arriba, era bastante alta. Había que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para continuar. Una fuerza de voluntad que Fudou sacaba de cualquier lado porque Haruna estaba al otro lado... y no tenía pensado irse sin ella. Tampoco sin esa humana por la que Tsunami en su día se sacrificó.

Conforme llegaron los ojos de Kazemaru y de Fudou se abrieron como platos. A cada lado de aquella "sala" por así llamarla, la cual parecía ser la sala de un árbol, se encontraban ambos ángeles caídos. Tsunami tenías las ropas manchadas de sangre y Fubuki tenía tanto el cuello como sus ropas. A primera vista, Fudou no vio heridas en ninguno de los dos cuerpos. Si las habían habido, se las habían curado... eso era genial, pero entonces... ¿por qué Fubuki no pudo curarle a él? Aunque a pesar de todo y aunque le había costado lo suyo, su propio cuerpo había terminado cicatrizando cada herida en el combate contra Osamu.

Las jaulas de las dos humanas estaban colgando del techo y soltaban un tipo de luz morada que no le traía ninguna confianza al oji verde. Parecía que tampoco al alquimista que buscó algún escondite para que el combate que se estaba desarrollando no le diese de lleno. Al ver que Fudou sólo estaba observando todo el lugar como si estuviese preparando una estrategia, el alquimista lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta y lo escondió con él.

-¿Qué haces? - gruñó Fudou.

-No, la cosa es ¿qué haces tú? ¿Qué no ves que esos dos se van a matar? Y tú por ahí, mirando jaulas.

-En esas jaulas están Haruna y Touko. - volvió a gruñir Fudou asomando su cabeza. Touko lo vio pero le hizo un gesto con los labios para que no dijese nada. Ésta asintió con la cabeza y llamó por lo bajo a Haruna que estaba completamente en shock. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su respiración entrecortada. A veces parecía que dejaba de respirar... otras que no podía siquiera hacerlo por lo acelerado que le iba el corazón. Llevaba durante un buen rato sufriendo ante el hecho de que el ángel de su novio trataba de sacarla y se hacía daño al intentarlo y de que Kidou se había convertido en un felino y no sólo eso, en un felino que conocía demasiado bien... era esa pantera con la que más de una vez había estado. Eso salía de todos sus cálculos. No estaba preparada para nada de eso. Pero bien mirado... ¿quién estaba preparado para algo como eso?

Cuando logró que Haruna, con los ojos lagrimosos le mirase le hizo un gesto con la cabeza muy suave para que mirase en esa dirección y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Fudou. Y no sólo eso, también con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que le hizo asentir con la cabeza levemente.

Los ojos jade del chico de la cresta se desviaron a la batalla casi animal que se estaba presenciando. Un león contra una pantera... la pantera parecía estar bastante agotada. Seguramente, la presión de aquel lugar junto con la transformación le habían pasado una mala jugada. El cuerpo de Fudou estaba acostumbrándose pero estaba seguro que de transformarse en la hiena, saldría muy mal parado también, sobretodo en sus actuales condiciones.

De pronto, el cuerpo de la pantera se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Empezó a gruñir hasta que, frente a los ojos de todos, quedó el cuerpo del de rastas cogiendo las gafas no muy lejanas de allí que siempre se quitaba para no romperlas durante la transformación. Para su suerte, estaba de espaldas a la azulina por lo que no pudo mirar los ojos del castaño.

-Basta... ¡Ya no más! ¡Os vais a matar! - gritó Haruna agarrándose a los barrotes. - ¡No quiero que me salvéis si eso implica morir!

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Su voz quebrada y desesperada traspasaron absolutamente todo mi cuerpo y me hicieron girarme para mirarla ignorando por completo al león que tenía delante, relamiéndose y a la pantera que me pedía una oportunidad más para acabar con él.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ NO VAS A MORIR AQUÍ! - grité. - ¡PORQUE SI TÚ MUERES, YO MORIRÉ CONTIGO!

Las lágrimas de Haruna salieron como chorros ante su mirada sorprendida y yo me llevé las manos a las gafas, con toda la intención de quitármelas.

-Porque aún hay algo de mí... que tu no conoces... - empecé a decir mientras mis dedos tocaban las gafas. - ¡Y no voy a dejarte morir hasta que sepas que yo...! - en el momento en el que fui a quitarme las gafas y a terminar la frase, éstas salieron volando y mi cuerpo giró nuevamente en dirección al león. Encima de mi, se encontraba un pelirrojo con una sonrisa en la cara, sus manos me había girado por medio de mis hombros pero tan rápido había hecho... sentí una mano en mi corazón, a punto de arrancarlo.

-Ah... - es lo único que pudo salir de mis labios antes de que me empotrase en el suelo.

-¡KIDOU! - chilló mi hermana como una loca.

-¡Kidou! - escuché llamarme a Tsunami y a Fubuki que se incorporaban con dificultad.

Mis ojos rojos, sólo observaban los amarillos de ese tipo de cabellos rojos como la sangre... Mi corazón palpitaba en su mano que estaba metida completamente en mi pecho. Lentamente, levanté mis manos al brazo que atravesaba mi cuerpo y llegaba hasta mi corazón, pero simplemente pude poner mis manos ahí. Sentía sus dedos que podían arrancarlo en cualquier momento y de ser así...

-Sayônara*... Kidou Yuuto.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

¡Bueeeno! ¿Y qué? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Como ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, os dejo como siempre las palabras que creo que pueden producir algunas dudas, como los ataques y esas cosinas.

**Oe** = Es una forma de decir "Hey" en japonés, por si alguno no lo entiende del todo.

**Kûso** = Forma de maldecir en forma de "Maldición" "Maldita sea" "Mierda" "Joder" y términos así.

**Hemofobia** = Para los que no lo sepan, se trata de la fobia a la sangre.

**Arigato** = Gracias.

**Urusai** = Cállate.

**Nee** = Forma de llamar la atención en plan "Oye" o similar.

**Ottosan** = Padre.

**Gomen** = Forma de disculparse "Lo siento" "Perdón".

**Sunbeam*** = Rayo de Solicitaba

**Moon Power Number three*** = Poder Lunar número 3

**Moon Power Numer five **= Poder Lunar número 5.

**Sayônara** = Término para decir "Adiós", como despedida.


	13. ¿Amarga Victoria?

¡Ohayou, minna-chan!

Sé que me merezco un buen patadón en el trasero por haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar, ¡lo sé! Perdonadme por ello. Estuve bastante liada en Marzo y aunque en Abril me he puesto a full, he terminado emocionandome tanto que había hecho un mega capitulo que he terminado dividir en dos -recomendación de mi onee-chan, Chao Ling Yin, arigato por todo :3-. Lo que termina siendo una buena noticia porque el cap 14 está casi casi terminado y eso significa que si no se me complica la vida y aclaro las lagunas que me faltan, ¡actualizaré pronto!

De todos modos, si me demoro mucho en subir, no sufráis. No me olvido de vosotros ni del fic, ni mucho menos. No pienso abandonar ò_o tan sólo sed pacientes.

¡Bueno! Muchas gracias por los reviews dejados en el cap 12, me alegraron much todas esas nuevas personitas que sé que han leído y que lo han añadido a favs x3 ¡Arigato gozaimasu! Les adoro :3

Sobre este cap... bueh, espero que lo disfrutéis. Estamos en guerra, recordadlo por lo que, resulta un poco diíicil centrarse solo en KidouxHaruna y por lo que he recibido, muchos quieren saber la historia de otros personajes, así que... como bien sabéis, siempre cumplo los deseos de los lectores. De todas formas, si quieren decirme lo que sea, ya saben, o en el review o un mensaje privado~

Sin mucho más que decir, ¡os dejo con el capítulo! Espero vuestros mensajes y opiniones ^^

* * *

**13.**

El cuerpo de Midori caía al suelo tras haber dejado en el aire a su transformación. Todo su cuerpo estaba magullado y le costaba respirar por todo el esfuerzo físico que le resultaba pelear contra su contrario. Éste, a pesar de también estar cansado y herido, tenía una resistencia, al parecer mayor o lograba simularlo bastante bien. El peli negro saltó en el aire y se lanzó en picado hacia Midori que simplemente observó cómo se acercaba. Podría intentar apartarse pero, ¿de qué serviría? Estaba demasiada agotada para defenderse del contra ataque. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que ese era el final, pero en lugar de eso, no encontró ningún golpe. Más bien, sintió un calor encima de su cuerpo. Abrió un ojo y observó al oji rojo mirándola fijamente, encima de ella aunque sin dejar caer su peso en la joven. Los brazos del chico pasaban por cada lado de su rostro y sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás...? - se sorprendió la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo? - preguntó de forma fría y seria. Midori lo miró fijamente a los ojos y endureció su mirada esperando escuchar lo que fuese a decirle. - Que tu mientras peleas, no piensas en matarme... y yo sí.

Aquellas palabras, como si fueran dagas, atravesaron el cuerpo de la pelirroja haciendo que le doliesen en el alma. Sonrió con tristeza y respiró profundo, intentando que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

-¿Entonces que te impide matarme aquí y ahora? - le retó la pelirroja. - Has acabado conmigo y con la hidra... me tienes donde quieres, ¿no? - el chico mantuvo el silencio y frunció el ceño molesto. - Vamos, Zanark, ¿a qué esperas? ¿No vas a matarme? Estoy preparada para ello... Sácame de una vez el-

-No lo estás. - dijo sin más, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

Quitó una mano del suelo y la dirigió al rostro de Midori que sintió un escalofrío cuando el contacto con su piel se produjo con la mano del chico.

-Ese estúpido... ¿cómo puede haberte dejado pelear contra mí? - gruñó.

-Ese estúpido... no sabe que estoy aquí. - respondió.

Zanark esbozó una sonrisa divertida sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué ese novio suyo no sabía que estaba peleando contra él? Vaya, vaya... Eso le resultaba bastante interesante.

-¿Ahora le ocultas cosas? A buenas alturas, ¿no? - dijo con sorna.

-Cállate. - gruñó intentando removerse bajo de él y apartarse de él, pero no podía, usaba más fuerza que ella y resopló. - ¡Quítate de encima!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy él? - dijo endureciendo su mirada para segundos después, esbozar una sonrisa. - ¿No te trae recuerdos esto?

**Flash Back**

-¡Oe! ¡Zanark! - gritaba una niña de unos doce años corriendo hacia él para darle un golpe en la cabeza que dejó sentado en el suelo al peli negro frotándose la cabeza.

-¡AY! ¡SERÁS BRUTA! - gritó el niño de unos trece.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre insultar a Fidio?! ¡Te voy a partir las piernas! - le amenazó roja de rabia.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Midori! ¡Relájate! Si ha sido un insulto tonto... - rió Fidio detrás de ella con una apariencia de unos doce, al igual que la chica. - ¿Verdad, Zanark?

-Pues claro que sí. - bufó cruzándose de brazos. - Es un canijo. Además, eso no es un insulto. - respondió de forma burlona y sacándole la lengua para molestarla.

-Grr... ¡vuelve aquí! - gritó echando a correr detrás de él.

-Ahí van otra vez... - suspiró el italiano con una risa por lo bajo.

Finalmente, la pelirroja logró atrapar al mayor y lo tiró al suelo, intentando bloquear cualquier movimiento del peli negro. Sonrió divertido y usó su fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana para colocarse encima de ella y bloquearla por completo.

-Nunca me superarás. - le dijo divertido muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Quítate de encima! - gritó intentando zafarse del chico. - ¡Fuera, fuera! - pedía como si fuese un perro.

Zanark empezó a reírse realmente divertido y se quedó medio sentado encima del vientre de la chica.

-¡Mira, Fidio! Te presento a Midori en versión femenina. - se burló señalando a Midori con una amplia sonrisa enseñando su blanca dentadura.

-¿V-V-Versión... - de pronto, un aura negra apareció por su alrededor, sus ojos se oscurecieron como la oscuridad y su cabello parecía la cabeza de una hidra. - ...FEMENINA!? - gritó dándole un fuerte empujón hacia el aire. Se impulsó con sus pies hacia el chico, empotrando su brazo contra la garganta del chico y una pared los detuvo.

-¡Oe, oe! ¡Relaja! - pidió el chico alzando sus brazos en señal de paz.

De pronto, escucharon un ruido. Se sentía el corazón palpitar de alguien... de un ser humano. Zanark y Midori miraron hacia su derecha viendo a un chico de piel tostada y cabello negro como el azabache mirándolos con cara de sorpresa. Si mal no contaban, tendría como unos once años.

-Oops, parece que nos han descubierto. - dijo Fidio corriendo hacia el chico. - ¡Eh, chico!

-Que fuerte es... - dijo con los ojos brillantes mirando a Midori. - ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Yo? - se sorprendió la chica soltando a Zanark que miraba al chico de mala manera. Se señaló a sí misma y se empezó a acercar a aquel chico. - Midori, me llamo Midori, ¿y tú, renacuajo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que se llevaban quizá un año Midori era algo más alta que él... y no era para menos, que Midori aparentase tener doce, no implicaba que los tuviese.

-Nishiki Ryouma. - dijo emocionado. - ¡¿Puedes enseñarme a ser tan fuerte como tú!? - preguntó alzando los puños a la altura de su pecho y quitando el espacio personal de la pelirroja que se sorprendió por ello.

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Qué te enseñe...?

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor!

Midori miró a Fidio que estaba a su lado y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. También miró a Zanark que estaba tras ella cruzado de brazos y mirando a otro lado algo molesto. Volvió su mirada hacia el chico y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

¿Cómo era posible que un niño le pidiese a una chica que le enseñase a ser fuerte y a pelear? Estaban en la era de los samuráis, era obvio que las chicas en esos tiempos que estaban corriendo no tenían ningún tipo de ley, eran más que un cero a la izquierda. No significaban nada...

-Pero chico, ¿no sería mejor que te enseñase tu padre? Seguro que fue un buen samurái, ¿no es cierto? - interrumpió Zanark de forma seria y lanzando una mirada intimidante al recién llegado humano.

-Es que, mi papá... murió en el combate. Y mi sensei* me aburre. - bufó el chico hinchando las mejillas.

-Entonces... Te entrenaré yo. - sonrió con malicia.

-¡No! - exclamó él rápidamente negando con la cabeza y señalando con entusiasmo a la pelirroja. - ¡Ella! ¡Quiero que sea ella mi sensei!

Todos los presentes parpadearon sorprendidos. No era algo normal que en la mentalidad de alguien estuviese, en aquella época, que una mujer enseñase a pelear a alguien. De hecho, que las mujeres o niñas se dedicasen a eso, era como un pecado.

-¡Bueno! Pues de ser así... - dijo la chica con una sonrisa y colocando sus manos en la cintura. - ¡Te ayudaré! Pero tiene que ser secreto, nadie puede saber que nosotros tres nos escondemos en esta casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Muy bien! - exclamó el pequeño con los ojos brillantes y llenos de estrellas de la emoción. - ¡¿Cuando empezamos, Midori-sensei?

**Fin Flash Back**

-Aquel día... intuí que te iba a perder. - gruñó Zanark cogiendo el cuello de Midori que gimió al notar como hacia cierta fuerza en él.

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

Aquellas tierras áridas, aquellos extensos lugares... estaba claro que aquel sitio era ese lugar que recordaba. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo habría pasado ya? Me sentía nostálgico pero... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Salté y comprobé que realmente me encontraba ahí. ¿Acaso me habrían traído al pasado? No entendía nada, estaba bastante desorientado y confuso pero decidí empezar a andar un poco por el lugar.

Fue entonces cuando de repente, escuché unas risas que me hicieron detenerme en el acto. Esa risa...

_No... no puede ser... debe ser mi imaginación que me está jugando una mala pasada. Es imposible que ella..._

Pero la risa volvió a resonar por todo el lugar.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y busqué de donde provenía. Comprendí que venía de cerca de aquel pequeño río que siempre llevaba agua clara y limpia. Y empecé a andar velozmente hacia allí. De pronto, no escuchaba nada... estaba cerca del río pero no parecía haber nadie allí. ¿Realmente sería simplemente mi imaginación? Bajé la mirada, esa risa era...

De nuevo la risa pero esta vez, alguien me atravesó. El ver su cuerpo aniñado corriendo, me dejó casi sin respiración.

-Ul... - murmuré intentando darle alcance.

-¡Ul! - escuché la voz de un niño perseguirla. Pero esa voz... era la mía. Intenté girarme, pero vi como ese niño también atravesaba todo mi cuerpo y echaba a correr detrás de la peli azul. - Ese soy yo... - murmuré sorprendido.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba viéndome a mi mismo con cuatro años? ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

-¡No me alcanzarás, Mamoru-kun! - exclamó la niña que se escondió tras un árbol. - ¡Cógeme si puedes!

-¡Ahora verás! - decía mi yo pequeño intentando cogerla por la derecha, pero ella salió por la izquierda escondiéndose tras otro árbol. - ¡Jo! ¡Se me ha escapado!

No podía quitar los ojos de encima de la niña. Ella... estaba viva. De verdad que lo estaba. Sentí una presión en mi pecho y como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Maldita sea, ¿por qué estaba en este lugar? ¿Por qué estaba viéndolo todo con mis propios ojos? Pero, entonces recordé que justo en este momento fue cuando... agrandé los ojos y corrí hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenéis que separaros ahora! - exclamé apretando los puños tratando de que me escuchasen pero, ellos me atravesaban y seguían riendo y jugando como si no me escuchasen. - ¡Oe, chicos! ¿No me escucháis? - dije exasperado. - ¡Cerbero, haz algo! ¡Dime algo! - grité sintiéndome frustrado.

Saber lo que iba a pasar... y no poder hacer nada para evitar, era aún más doloroso que tener que vivirlo de sorpresa. Además, no estaba preparado para revivir esa escena de esa manera...

**Fin P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

Mientras tanto, Beta que estaba con la identidad de Nagumo sonreía de forma satisfactoria viendo el cuerpo de Endou completamente paralizado y con los ojos marrones sin vida. Como si estuviese en un trace, como si estuviese hipnotizado...

-No podrás superar todo lo que te tengo preparado, Endou... y si tu pierdes, todos lo harán... - dijo divertida Beta riendo con la risa de Nagumo.

En esos momentos, los que habían dejado a Endou atrás pensando que Endou podría ganar sin muchos problemas, llegaban a una nueva isla por uno de los caminos. Hiroto observaba fijamente al pequeño Midorikawa que miraba demasiado atrás, como si estuviese preocupado por el de la banda. Se retrasó y se agachó delante de él haciendo que el niño cuando mirase hacia adelante, soltase un enorme salto y gritase del susto. Hiroto rió divertido por su reacción pues el niño se había escondido detrás de un montículo de tierra.

-¡No te acerques! - exclamó el niño.

-Vamos, ¿aún sigues teniéndome miedo? Si te he salvado y has estado cerca de mí...

-¡Eso da igual! Ya te he agradecido antes. ¡Tú eres un monstruo y me vas a comer!

Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a comerte, Mido-chan...

-¡Mido-chan sólo puede llamarme Kaze-nii! - exclamó y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que hace mucho que no sabía nada del muchacho. - ¿Ah-le-le? ¿Dónde está, Kaze-nii? ¿Te lo has comido? ¡Es eso verdad! Os lo habéis comido... - gimoteó haciendo pucheros.

-¡Que nos lo vamos a comer! - exclamó Hiroto parpadeando.

-¡¿Entonces donde está Kaze-nii, eh!?

-Pues... estará con nuestros otros amigos.

-¡No sois mis amigos! Mi amigo es Kaze-nii y no está...

-Somos tus amigos...

-¡No! ¡Los amigos no dejan atrás a los otros cuando están en peligro! - respondió con energía el chico y poniéndose serio. En esos momentos, parecía alguien incluso más maduro de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Lo dices porque hemos dejado a Endou ahí atrás? - preguntó el pelirrojo señalando por donde habían ido. El chico asintió con la cabeza. - Endou puede pelear contra Nagumo sin ningún problema, seguro que pronto está con nosotros.

-No lo estará. - protestó él frunciendo el ceño. - Está en peligro y no os importa.

-¿Por qué dices que está en peligro? - preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo, extrañado por ese comportamiento que estaba teniendo el pequeño.

-¿Es que no lo notas? - le respondió con una pregunta.

¿Notar...? ¿Notar exactamente el qué? Hiroto se puso serio y se incorporó quedando de pie. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en todo lo que había a su alrededor. Pero no era capaz ni de escuchar ni de sentir nada por mucho que lo intentase.

-No... no noto nada. ¿Qué debería notar?

-...- Midorikawa echó a correr hacia todo el resto del grupo y Hiroto echó a correr detrás de él.

-¡Espera, Mido-chan!

Goenji y el resto del grupo se detuvieron cuando el pequeño niño se puso delante de ellos alzando las manos en señal de stop. Hiroto les dio un rápido alcance y miró sorprendido al chico. Parecía estar asustado al ver tantos "monstruos" como él los llamaba. Pero cuando miraba a Terumi, conseguía relajarse un poco. Él era un ángel. Y los ángeles eran buenos... así que no le pasaría nada mientras estuviese cerca del que ocultaba sus alas blancas cual águila.

-¿No escucháis nada? ¿No sentís nada ninguno? - preguntó el chico extrañado.

-¿Sentir...? - dijeron todos extrañados. Se miraron entre ellos y trataron de centrarse. Pero sólo escuchaban el viento, no sentían nada en especial.

-Terumi-san... ¿no siente nada usted tampoco? - preguntó acercándose a él con cara preocupada.

Terumi cerró los ojos y usó todas sus fuerzas para concentrarse en sentir algo que no tuviese que estar ahí. Sentía algo extraño, pero no podía asegurar donde, cómo, ni quien transmitía aquello. Era como si todas sus habilidades estuviesen neutralizadas por algo o por alguien. Pero, algo había extraño aunque no sabía decir a ciencia cierta, el qué, con quién y por dónde. Terumi abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al pequeño. ¿Acaso es que ese niño si era capaz de saber lo que estaba pasando? Pero, ¿cómo era posible...? Un alquimista no debería tener ese tipo de habilidades, ¿no?

-¿Terumi? - preguntó Goenji mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Va todo bien?

-No lo sé. - admitió el chico. - Siento que algo hay extraño pero... no sé dónde. - miró al pequeño que lo miraba con curiosidad. - Ni quien, ni cómo, ni nada. Sólo algo extraño... y parece lejano.

-¿Lejano...? - los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos. Pero, eso no podía ser... lo que él estaba sintiendo, no era para nada lejano. Y sabía dónde, con quién y el cómo.

-Entonces continuemos. - comentó Goenji mirando a todos que asintieron. Pero Terumi no paraba de mirar a Midorikawa que no le apartaba los ojos de delante.

Terumi sonrió al pequeño y colocó su mano encima de la cabeza del peli verde acariciándola. Por un momento había pensado que era posible que tuviese el mismo don que tuvo en su día Ángelo, un ángel muy hábil y con un renombre allí arriba. Un nombre que iba a estar grabado en la mente de todos para siempre. Pero, eso era imposible... era un simple niño, no era un ángel y no podría tener esa habilidad a no ser que fuese uno. Así que, disipó esas ideas y continuó con los demás.

**P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

Empecé a escuchar el jaleo de todos los aldeanos de aquellas tierras y me giré sobresaltado. No... No podía soportar revivir aquello. ¡No quería revivir aquello! Y mucho menos... ver como intentaban matar a Ul por estar conmigo.

Y es que siempre fue así... da igual cuantas veces intentase tener algún amigo o alguna amiga. Siempre intentaban acabar conmigo. Me llamaban "El Niño Del Mal" porque allá donde yo iba, traía desgracias, sangre y muertes a todos los lugares. Pero yo no era. Estaba seguro de que yo no era y Cerbero tampoco. Él sólo me protegía cuando me veía en apuros, cuando estaba temblando del miedo.

-¡Oe, chicos! ¡Salid de aquí! - exclamé intentando darles alcance y gritando con todas mis fuerzas. - ¡Ul, vuelve con tu padre, AHORA!

-¡Mamoru-kun, mitte*! - exclamó la chica señalando a un girasol.

-¡Que grande! - exclamó mi yo pequeño con los ojos brillantes. - ¡Vamos al campo de girasoles! - gritó emocionado echando al lugar.

-¡Tramposo! - rió ella echando a correr detrás de mi yo pequeño.

-¡NO OS METÁIS AHÍ! - grité y me detuve, tragando saliva.

-¡Está ahí! ¡Se ha metido en el campo de girasoles! - escuché que decían.

En poco tiempo, el campo de girasoles empezó a arder en fuego. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que no era sólo El Niño Del Mal quien estaba ahí dentro, si no que la hija de uno de ellos se encontraba ahí dentro.

En aquel lugar, todo fue dolor, agonía. El fuego llegó enseguida porque hacía mucho tiempo que no llovía, todo estaba seco y el fuego se propagó a una velocidad increíble. Ambos empezamos a toser con dificultad y aunque siempre intenté salvarla a ella antes que yo... no pude hacer nada por ella. Los girasoles cayeron encima de nosotros, empezaron a quemarnos y aunque intentamos apagarnos, no funcionó. Ul gritaba de dolor, gritaba por el pánico, por el miedo y yo... yo me recuperaba de mis quemaduras tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía sin siquiera hacer nada.

Ul murió quemada por mi culpa.

Mis ojos observaron el campo de girasoles. Escuchaba mis lloros, mis suplicas por que abriese los ojos. Escuché un último grito de dolor y después de eso, apareció Cerbero para protegerme y sacarme de allí. Siempre me pregunté por qué no apareció antes, porque no me ayudó para salvarla... pero a estas alturas de la vida, ni siquiera se lo había preguntado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejó que ella muriese quemada? ¿Por qué dejó que asimilase su muerte? Ella... Ella no se lo merecía. Ella no tenía por qué morir por mi culpa. Yo la maté... ella fue una de las muchas niñas a las que maté. Aunque si me hubiese transformado, Ul se habría asustado, me habría tenido miedo y eso también me habría hecho daño. Además, seguramente, terminaría siendo mi enemiga y tener que enfrentarme a ella sería algo que no podría permitir. Pero, supongo que habría tenido una vida digna... una vida más allá de los cinco años de edad.

De pronto, me vi sumido en una oscuridad. No lograba ver nada excepto el color negro.

-¡Tú la mataste! - escuché una voz distorsionada.

-¿Qué...? ¿¡Quién eres!?

-¡Eres un asesino! - volvió a decirme esa voz. - ¡Los matabas a todos!

Apreté la mandíbula y los dientes junto con las manos.

-¡DA LA CARA!

-¡Nunca la diste tú por nadie! ¡Sólo querías tener amigos y no te importaba matarlos o que los mataran! - abrí los ojos sorprendido. - ¡¿Quién querría ser el amigo de alguien que sólo piensa en su propia supervivencia?! - gritó esa voz distorsionada.

Sentí que me fallaban las rodillas y caí agarrándome la cabeza. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto? ¿Qué estaba pasando...? Sentía que me iba a reventar la cabeza. También el pecho.

-Ah... - jadeé, sintiendo la falta de aire. - ¿Q-Qué está...?

-¿Recuerdas esta sensación? - me preguntó esa voz.

Una voz que reconocí.

-A-Aoi... - alcancé a decir, en un hilo de voz.

Era como si mis pulmones estuviesen...

-Se acabó... Mamoru... - me dijo esa voz nuevamente.

-D-Detente... - jadeé rodeado de toda aquella oscuridad agarrándome con fuerza del pecho y dejando que mi cuerpo se venciese hacia adelante, apoyando mi frente en "el suelo".

**Fin P.O.V Endou Mamoru**

Fudou miró de reojo al alquimista que parecía estar murmurando algo en latín. Una mano se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que la otra, se mantenía en la columna. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo y si sería algo beneficioso para esa situación dado que, tal y como estaban, las cosas no estaban pintando nada pero que nada bien. Alzó sus ojos verdes y vio los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas por parte de la hermana del de rastas. Apretó la mandíbula molesto. Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios ese estúpido había bajado la guardia? Era un error el que hubiese ido ahí con ellos... definitivamente, lo era.

Las manos de Kidou hacían cierta presión en el brazo del pelirrojo que mantenía aún su mano rodeando aquel corazón que aún palpitaba y estaba en su lugar. El de rastas tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No le había visto llegar... no le había escuchado siquiera. ¿Eso significaba que había más como él escondidos? Maldita sea... estaba quedando como un idiota y... ella estaba llorando. Llorando por él.

-¿Por qué mejor no le dices... - articuló Nagumo con una sonrisa. - …eso que quieres decirle ahora?

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas observando como el pecho de Kidou estaba siendo atravesado por uno de los que era el enemigo.

No lograba entender que estaba pasando, absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico de cabellos largos se hubiese transformado en un león? ¿Cómo era posible que incluso aunque te hubiesen atravesado y seguramente estuviesen cogiendo tu corazón siguiese vivo? Sentía como el cuerpo me temblaba por miedo y por la adrenalina.

-¡KIDOU! - grité agarrándome a las barras de la jaula y sintiendo como se me desgarraba la voz.

De pronto, el león rugió con fuerza y echó a correr hacia donde se encontraban esos dos. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo, pero entonces, como si de magia se tratara, la tierra atrapó al león encerrándolo en un tipo de raíces enormes, anchas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Busqué con la mirada a Fudou y observé que miraba sorprendido a un chico de cabellos azulados con aspecto de cansado. Y no sólo era su aspecto, realmente... estaba cansado. Podía sentirlo.

Me encontré con la mirada jade del de la cresta y mostró una sonrisa confiada que hizo que, de alguna forma, estuviese algo más tranquila aunque no lo suficiente. Confiaba en él, de alguna manera. Desde el principio... tuve el pálpito de que él era de fiar. Pero, no lograba entender...

-¡Ghhh! - se quejó Kidou haciendo que se me abriesen los ojos como platos y me agarrase con fuerza en la jaula.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!? - exigió saber el pelirrojo. - ¡¿Qué habéis hecho con Destra?!

-¡Mientras esté dentro de eso, no podrá moverse y su poder será reducido a la mitad! - exclamó el de cabellos azules. - Estás solo...

De pronto, una enorme sensación y miles de sentimientos se apoderaron de mi cabeza y de mi pecho. Pero... todos esos sentimientos... no eran míos. Sentía una presión demasiado grande. Casi me ahogaba y no me permitía el poder respirar. Mis ojos se pusieron rojos por las ganas de llorar y me agarré con fuerza el pecho. ¿Qué eran todas esas sensaciones que llevaban al agobio y a la desesperación? Apenas podía aguantarlo... ¿acaso era una mínima parte de... ese chico de cabellos rojos? Me agarré fuerte a la jaula y de pronto, era como si no escuchase discutir a nadie aunque lo estaba haciendo. Veía a Nagumo que se exaltaba y parecía gritar. También parecía que Tsunami, Fudou y los demás estaban discutiéndole. Pero... sólo podía sentir todo aquello, que cegaba mis sentidos.

Era realmente... fuerte.

-Kikoeru...(Puedo oírlo...) - susurré por lo bajo dejándome caer de rodillas en la jaula sin soltarme. - Anata no kokoro kokoe...(El susurro de tu corazón...)

-¿Haruna...? - logré escuchar que decía extrañada Touko frente de mí.

La miré y fue cuando me di cuenta, que todo lo que estaba sintiendo y todos esos pensamientos que entraban en mi cabeza como balas y que no desaparecían se trataban de esa persona. Bajé la mirada hacia el pelirrojo y hacia Kidou.

¿Qué eran todo aquello que se estaba apoderando de mí? ¿De quién era? Porque yo... yo no tenía esa clase de sentimientos, ni había tanta desesperación. ¿O quizá si?

-¡SHINE*! - gritó Nagumo.

-¡NO, BASTA! - grité y como si hubiese tenido algún poder sobre él, se detuvo en seco y alzó la cabeza.

Me quedé casi sin respiración por un momento cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mi, molestos, enfadados. Pero... aquellos sentimientos me golpearon con mucha más fuerza.

Él no quería hacer daño ni lastimar. Él estaba llorando en su interior.

Él... realmente...

-Tú... tú estás... sufriendo... - articulé con la voz rota, sintiendo las miles de emociones en mi interior procedentes de aquel ser sobrenatural del cual no conocía absolutamente nada.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

_Ha... ¿Haruna? Pero, ¿qué...? ¿Por qué se ha parado cuando la ha escuchado? ¿Por qué dice que está sufriendo? ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!_

Mi mirada se centró en el pelirrojo que me miró con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos completamente sin color, es como si estuviese intentando ocultar verdaderamente todos sus sentimientos pero es como si no pudiese hacerlo. ¿Acaso Haruna estaba en lo cierto? ¿Era posible que Nagumo...?

-¡¿QUÉ SABRÁS TÚ?! ¡ESTÁS EN POCAS CONDICIONES PARA HABLAR! - gritó, sintiendo como presionaba entre sus manos el corazón, dudoso de hacerlo o no. Gruñí sin poder evitarlo y mis dedos se hundieron más en su brazo.

Deseaba con ese corazón que tenía entre sus peligrosas manos, que me soltase...

-Chigao no... (Te equivocas) – la escuché responder haciendo que me sorprendiese. - Puedo escuchar el grito de tu corazón... puedo escuchar... tu dolor...

Haruna estaba actuando extraño. Alcé mis ojos hacia la jaula y me encontré con los ojos de Haruna idos, como si estuviese en un estado de trance o estuviese hipnotizada.

-¡HARUNA! - grité preocupado. - ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Oe! ¡Dime algo! - grité, casi exigiendo.

-También tú más desesperado y ansiado deseo... pero... te estás equivocando... - continuó, ignorándome por completo. Era como si no me hubiese escuchado, como si no fuese consciente absolutamente de nada.

-Sus ojos... - escuché sorprenderse al alquimista. - ¿Qué está pasando con ella...?

-¡CÁLLATE! - gritó Nagumo. - ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No puedes saber lo que siento! ¡Todo el dolor por el que he pasado! Tú... ¡sólo eres una maldita humana! ¿Qué puedes saber tú de dolor, eh?

-Ella... - murmuré fijando mis ojos en Nagumo nuevamente. - Ella puede entender tu dolor más que nadie. - dije yo chasqueando la lengua. - Perdió a sus padres... en un accidente... me perdió a mi... - los ojos de Nagumo, confusos y dudosos me analizaban y se daban cuenta de cómo me sentía, totalmente derrotado, abatido y abrumado. - Aprendió a vivir sola... y conoció a otra familia... a la que yo maté... Ella siempre... ha estado sola... siempre al lado de la muerte.

-Esa persona... - ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia la jaula y vi como los ojos idos de Haruna derramaban lágrimas y me hacían sentir peor. - Yo puedo... llevarte con esa persona.

-¿Cómo? - se sorprendió él alzando la cabeza.

¿Esa persona? ¿De quién estaba hablando? ¿Y cómo que ella podía llevarle con él? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Y por qué decía esas cosas raras? ¿En qué tipo de trance estaba? Vi como Nagumo miraba con los ojos brillantes hacia la jaula, donde estaba mi hermana. Iba a intentar sacar su mano de mi pecho pero fue entonces cuando vi detrás de Nagumo una mirada felina de color jade.

_¿Nani*? ¡¿Fudou?!_

-¡Ghh! - gruñó Nagumo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota!? - grité.

-Si lo matas... tú le harás compañía en el otro mundo, Nagumo. - dijo tajante el oji jade con los ojos llenos de seriedad.

-Ghh...

-¡Oe! ¿¡Qué estás...!? - le protesté.

¿Acaso ese idiota se daba cuenta de que estaba al borde de la muerte? ¡No había forma humana en la que pudiese bromear con eso!

-Déjale... - susurró nuevamente sorprendiéndonos mi hermana. - ¡Déjale, él no quiere hacer daño! - chilló.

Se creó un fuerte silencio acompañado de una fuerte tensión.

La cosa estaba bastante complicada... ¿realmente, yo iba a morir? Maldita sea... no podía morir ahí. No... no podía volver a irme sin decirme quién era yo en realidad. ¡Maldición!

-¡Fudou! ¡Haz caso a Haruna, déjale! - pidió Fubuki, al lado de Tsunami.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

-¡Como sea, sólo que pare esto! - gritó desesperado Kidou.

No podía creerlo.

Realmente...

Tsk...

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

_Ahora lo entiendo todo... ese extraño olor que había notado desde el principio... Es por eso que no funcionaba mi coerción... es por eso que no importaba lo que intentásemos con ella... Serán estúpidos, ¿por qué esos dos no hablaron antes?_

-Suelta a Kid-

No pude terminar, de pronto, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se entumecía y mi pecho se encogía. También mis pulmones empezaban a llenarse de agua, como si estuviese hundiendo en el fondo del mar. Empecé a toser con dificultad. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Saqué rápidamente mi mano de aquel sitio y caí de rodillas al suelo, con una mano intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras que con la otra me agarraba con fuerza el pecho. Cerré con fuerza los ojos, buscando un aire que parecía no tener. ¡Demonios! ¿Era otro truco? ¿Pero cómo? ¿De quién?

Al abrir los ojos, vi que Kidou estaba agarrándose el pecho y se había posicionado boca abajo. También tosía y buscaba poder respirar. Al igual que yo, estaba sufriendo y al parecer, le pasaba lo mismo. Alcé con cierta dificultad la cabeza y vi a Kazemaru en el suelo, del mismo modo que nosotros dos.

¿Estábamos todos...?

Los cuerpos de Fubuki y de Tsunami cayeron desde las jaulas al suelo.

-Mi-Minna*... - jadeé con dificultad.

-¿Q-Qué está...? - preguntó a medias el novato de Tsunami.

-N-No puedo... - protestó por lo bajo Kidou.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué está pasando? - escuché el grito de Touko. - ¡Jousuke!

-Maldición... - gruñó Fubuki.

Empecé a ver borroso, difuminado... y empecé a ver que nuestros cuerpos empezaban a hacer unos efectos extraños, como si estuviésemos por desaparecer.

¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso es que Endou había...?

¡No!

Definitivamente, él no iba a permitirse vencer sabiendo que todas nuestras vidas dependían de él.

**Fin P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Desde hacía un rato, el grupo de Terumi no encontraba al pequeño Midorikawa. Es por eso, que habían retrocedido por si se había entretenido con algo o había tomado el camino equivocado en alguna de las bifurcaciones. Aunque, a pesar de eso, Terumi tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde que el pequeño alquimista le había dicho aquellas palabras, estaba algo inquieto. La imagen de Ángelo no le desaparecía de la cabeza. ¿Era posible que ese niño... fuese por el cual dio su vida y le hiciese entrega de ese tesoro que tenía? Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando, sus ojos lo divisaron yendo en la dirección por la que habían dejado a Endou.

-Está allí. - dijo el ángel mientras señalaba al resto donde estaba.

-¡MIDO-CHAN! - gritó un aliviado Hiroto corriendo hacia él.

Lo que provocó esa llamada de atención es que el niño se girase y al verlos, echase a correr para que no le dieran alcance.

-¡NO HUYAS, VUELVE! - continuó gritando el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué estará huyendo? - preguntó extrañado Nishiki.

-Creo que debe de estar preocupado por Endou aunque nos tenga miedo. - comentó Fidio.

-¿Qué dices tú, Terumi? - preguntó Goenji mirando de reojo al ángel que estaba bastante serio y pensativo.

-Sólo vayamos con él. - respondió haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendiesen de aquella respuesta de un siempre alegre ángel.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de un peli blanco delante de lo que parecía ser un tablero. Había piezas reunidas en dos lugares diferentes, también había una pieza blanca y negra apartada de aquellos dos lugares y soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo.

-Llegó la hora. - pronunció mientras cogía una de las piezas de color blanco y la llevaba al lugar donde se encontraba la pieza blanca y la pieza blanca.

-¿Qué vas a hacer...? - se escuchó una voz detrás de él, algo dudosa.

-Sólo doy lo que piden, ni más ni menos. - respondió con tranquilidad. - Tan sólo... hay que esperar.

-¿Estás seguro de eso...? Es posible que él...

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien, Fey. - respondió con una sonrisa ladeando su cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos verdes del chico. - No dejaré que te encuentren. - finalizó, con una mirada azulada completamente decidida.

Acto seguido, volvió a fijar sus ojos en el tablero y éstos empezaron a tener un brillo de color rojo que llegó hasta el tablero el cual empezó a tener vibraciones y el mismo brillo rojo lo rodeó por completo.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Nishiki empezó a ascender por el aire y éste empezó a asustarse.

-¡E-EY! ¡CHICOS! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!? ¡ESTOY FLOTANDO! ¡EH! - gritó agitándose e intentando regresar al suelo.

Todos sus acompañantes se detuvieron sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, incluso, los gritos que llegaron a oídos de Hiroto y de Midorikawa los cuales ya estaban discutiendo, peleando y forcejeando para variar, se detuvieron y vieron al samurái por los aires.

-¡Nishiki! - gritó Hiroto. - ¿Cómo has...? - Midorikawa aprovechó para bajar al suelo y mirar sorprendido al samurái suspendido por los aires como si fuese una cometa.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso, Nishiki!? - gritó Fidio preocupado.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡En serio, bajadme! ¡Esto no me gusta nada!

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? - gruñó molesto Goenji.

-Este truco... - murmuró Terumi mirando en todas las direcciones.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Nishiki dio un fuerte golpe y empezó a alejarse de allí por los aires.

-¡Nishiki! - exclamaron todos echando a correr detrás de un Nishiki gritón que estaba siendo arrastrado por una misteriosa fuerza. - ¡Aguanta, Nishiki!

Pero el final de la isla llegó y éste siguió volando impidiendo que sus amigos no pudieran perseguirle.

-¡Kûso*! - gritó Fidio apretando los puños.

-¡MINNAAAAA! - gritó desde la lejanía.

-¡AGUANTA, NISHIKI! ¡IRÉ A POR TI! - le aseguró gritando el italiano.

Terumi miró de reojo en busca del niño pero de nuevo... ese niño...

-Tsk... ¿en qué estás pensando... Midorikawa Ryuuji? - musitó por lo bajo dirigiendo su mirada por el camino por el que habían llegado corriendo.

Aprovechando lo que sucedía con aquel tío volador, como lo había clasificado Midorikawa, había aprovechado para continuar su camino y echar a correr. Hasta que, de pronto, sintió algo en su pecho que le hizo detenerse. Ese sentimiento... ¿no era... dolor? ¿Quién estaba sufriendo?

-¿Qué es esto...? Hay mucho... - murmuró asustado. - Y... Kaze-nii... también está... ¡No! ¡Kaze-nii! - gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

El joven alquimista estaba consiguiendo recibir ciertas vibraciones de lo que estaba pasando con el grupo de su sensei pero... pronto sintió un revolcón dentro de él que le hizo abrir los ojos. ¿No sólo eran ellos...? Echó a correr en dirección donde los de su grupo habían ido a parar y conforme empezó a visualizarlos, los vio agachados y tirados en el suelo, tosiendo y con dificultades al respirar. Se detuvo en seco y respiró profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido en la carrera.

-¿Qué está pasando...? - murmuró asustado. - ¡¿Qué está pasando!? - le gritó corriendo hacia Terumi en primer lugar. - ¡Terumi-san!

Pero, ¿por qué estaba sintiendo que todos sus amigos estaban sufriendo y a él no le afectaba lo que quisiera que estuviese pasando?

-Mido-chan... - murmuró Hiroto al ver al niño agachado en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué tenía que hacer él? ¿Qué podía hacer él? Tan sólo era un niño de cinco años...

-Es Mamoru... - susurró con dificultad Terumi mirando al niño con el que encontró la mirada. - Tenías... razón...

El peli verde abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó.

¡Claro! ¡Era eso! Todo eso estaba pasando porque algo estaba pasando con el chico de la banda, ¿cierto? ¡Entonces sólo tenía que ir a ayudarle antes de que fuese demasiado tarde!

**P.O.V Nishiki Ryouma**

Esa extraña fuerza me llevaba en volandas por aquel mundo tan extraño. Pasaba de una isla a otra con suma facilidad, como si estuviese siendo llevado en un avión a un nuevo país. Y fue entonces cuando de repente, me metió en una cueva y me golpeé contra un pared.

-¡Ay! - exclamé en el suelo frotándome la cabeza. - Pero, ¿qué demonios ha sido todo esto? ¿Por qué yo...?

-¿¡Nishiki!? - escuché la voz sorprendida de Midori.

Agrandé los ojos y giré mi cabeza para ver a Midori tendida en el suelo. Y no sólo eso... el cuerpo de Zanark, se encontraba encima de ella, noqueando cualquier posibilidad de quitárselo de encima.

-Suéltala. - gruñí incorporándome y sintiendo una rabia que se apropiaba de mi.

-Oh ho~ Gracias por el viaje... - parecía que estaba agradeciendo a alguien el hecho de que hubiese sido llevado hasta allí aunque eso ahora mismo, había pasado a un cuarto plano porque lo que realmente me importaba era el por qué Midori tenía ese aspecto tan magullado y tanta sangre por el cuerpo. - Así que, has venido a proteger a tu novia, ¿eh? Deberías haber venido antes...

-Midori, ¿estás bien? - pregunté ignorando las palabras de ese idiota y fijando mis ojos en Midori que había apartado la cabeza mirando a otra dirección y apretaba sus manos. - ¿Midori...?

-Imbécil, ¿por qué estás aquí...? - la escuché susurrar con la voz rota. Conociéndola como la conocía, estaba intentando controlar las ganas de llorar.

¿Ese estúpido la había hecho llorar? ¡Le iba a reventar!

El cuerpo de Zanark se separó del de ella y pensé que ella se levantaría pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento, era como si tuviese el cuerpo paralizado. Fijé mis ojos en los rojos del moreno que me miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

-¿Qué le has hecho? - pregunté apretando los puños. - ¡¿Qué te has atrevido a hacer con ella, desgraciado?!

-¡Oh hoo! - exclamó antes de empezar a reír. - ¡Te recordaba mucho más cagón, mocoso! Pero... así será mucho mejor... disfrutaré de tu muerte... - dijo gozando de decir esas palabras. Chasqueé la lengua como respuesta. ¿Creía que iba a matarme tan fácilmente? ¡Ese idiota no había cambiado absolutamente nada!

Vi la mano de Midori coger el tobillo de Zanark aún sin mirarnos.

-Por favor, Zanark... - pidió en un hilo de voz. - ...no le metas en esto.

-... - Zanark la miró de reojo. Por un momento, vi como sus ojos se relajaban y mostraban algo de sentimientos, como si fuese algo de tristeza.

-Midori... - murmuré sin entender que le pasaba.

-... - Zanark se agachó para mi sorpresa y soltó su mano con cuidado, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Algo había pasado ahí... durante esa pelea, algo habían hablado, algo había pasado... y... Midori estaba afectada. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué yo estaba ahí de repente? ¿por qué Midori se había puesto a pelear contra Zanark? Y... ¿por qué sentía esas ganas de matarlo después de tanto tiempo?

-¡Acabaré contigo, Zanark! - grité, ansioso.

-¿Tú? ¿Conmigo? ¡Já! - se rió en una carcajada, antes de reír sin control. - ¡Mocoso! No olvides quien te convirtió en lo que eres.

-Tsk... - gruñí.

Era cierto. Fue él quien me convirtió en un ser inmortal. Fue él quien me mató. Es por eso que... yo iba a vengarme por ello.

-Creí que tú la cuidarías pero... ¿te parece que esto es cuidarla? - me preguntó enfadado mientras señalaba detrás de él, el cuerpo de Midori que respiraba con dificultad.

-Lo mismo puedo decirte... ¿así es como la habrías cuidado? - protesté.

Esas palabras hicieron que sus ojos se abriesen y en ese mismo momento, gritó en forma de ataque, estiró su mano y una fuerte onda me tiró hacia atrás.

-¡Gh! - protesté al caer al suelo incorporándome casi al momento. - Maldito...

-Parece que de verdad si quieres morir... - dijo con una sonrisa. - Prepárate... mocoso.

Fui a atacar pero entonces, sentí una sensación bastante angustiosa en mi interior. Apenas me llegaba respiración y era como si mis pulmones estuviesen completamente encharcados por agua. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Esa sensación no era la que uno tenía cuando se estaba ahogando? ¿Por qué yo estaba…? Mi cuerpo cedió al suelo y traté de incorporarme. No sabía por qué había aparecido ese dolor tan de repente, pero al alzar la mirada hacia Midori, agrandé los ojos al verla sufriendo y con Zanark a su lado… preocupado. Esos ojos rojos, seguían mirándola igual que por aquel entonces…

…Y lo detestaba.

**POV Midorikawa Ryuuji**

Corrí todo lo que pude y más para llegar a esa cueva donde habíamos dejado al de la banda. ¡Pero al llegar, me sorprendí mucho de ver su cuerpo tendido en el suelo y más personas con él! Uno era el que había intentado atacar anteriormente… el del pelo rojo pero el otro… el otro parecía, tenía a una chica cogida de la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Las lágrimas resbalan por la mejilla de la chica mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del pelirrojo. El otro, parecía más bien un robot o una careta, no tenía expresión ninguna. Era bastante aterrador. ¿Quiénes eran esos…?

-¡Haz que sufra, Luke! – exigió el pelirrojo, pero la voz era la de una chica… - Haz que sufran los dos…

-¡DETENEOS! – grité corriendo hacia ellos y poniéndome delante del cuerpo del que era, supuestamente, un aliado y frente el cuerpo que estaba desmayado suspendido en el aire. - ¡¿Qué ganáis haciendo todo esto?! ¡Sólo estáis haciendo mucho daño!

-Oye, Beta… ¿Quién es este niño? - preguntó el chico mirándome sin ningún tipo de expresión corporal en su cara.

-Tsk, no lo sé. ¡Pero lo quitare de encima ahora mismo! – exclamó con una sonrisa que daba realmente miedo.

-¡ENDOU, DESPIERTA! – grité girando y dándole una patada en el pie. - ¡TUS AMIGOS ESTÁN SUFRIENDO! ¡TODOS NOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO! ¡VAMOS, DESPIERTA! – continué golpeando el pie de Endou hasta que sentí como me levantaba por la cabeza, de la misma forma que a esa chica de cabellos azules.

-¡AAAAH! – grité asustado y porque hacía mucha fuerza en la cabeza. ¡Me la iba a explotar como si estuviese pisando una sandia! ¡Iba a morir! ¡No quería morir! - ¡POR FAVOR, ENDOU!

-¡Deja de gritar, escandaloso! – me gritó Beta dándome un fuerte puñetazo que detuvo las lágrimas y el llanto por la fuerza que hizo. Aunque, empecé a llorar mucho más fuerte porque me dolía. – ¡VAS A IRTE AL OTRO MUNDO!

Vi como el puño de esa persona se dirigía fuertemente hacia a mí y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Pero… no sentí ningún golpe y en su lugar, escuché una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa. Abrí los ojos, sin imaginarme absolutamente nada.

**POV Endou Mamoru**

Los gritos del pequeño alquimista, por alguna extraño razón, habían llegado a mí. Me parecía extraño por una simple razón y es que, todo lo que me rodeaba había desaparecido y sólo escuchaba lo que Aoi quería. Entonces, ¿por qué hacerme llegar las suplicas de ese pequeño? Ella que estaba deseando hacerme sufrir a mí y a todo mí alrededor. ¿Por qué me dejaría…? Pero eso, en esos momentos, me daba completamente igual.

El puño de Beta había sido detenido por mi mano y gruñí como un animal protegiendo a su cachorro. Ejercí cierta presión y terminé logrando que soltase a Mido-chan. Lo cogí en brazos antes de que tocase el suelo y rápidamente, me alejé de allí por si había algún tipo de contra ataque.

-¿Estás bien, Mido-chan? – pregunté limpiando las lágrimas al pequeño y viendo como parte de su cara estaba roja debido al golpe que le había dado. - ¿Te duele mucho?

Por alguna razón, su expresión empezó a dejar de parecer que estaba sufriendo y empezó a mostrar una sonrisa. También vi sus ojos negros brillar por algún motivo que desconocía y que me hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Algo me decía que todo estaba bien. Que todo estaba perfecto.

-¡Todos están bien! ¡Han dejado de sufrir!

Así que era eso… llevé una mano a su cabeza y la acaricié.

-Todo gracias a ti. Arigato*, Mido-chan.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, enseñando su blanca dentadura y cerrando sus ojos felizmente.

Le devolví la sonrisa pero me giré con seriedad hacia Beta. Se había quitado el disfraz de Nagumo y podía ver perfectamente cuál era su truco y su poder pero… ¿cómo era posible que Aoi…?

-¿Cómo has hecho que Aoi pareciese tan real? – pregunté con firmeza.

-¿Por qué debería responderte?

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Beta! – espeté molesto. - ¡Has estado jugando bastante con mis recuerdos! ¡No tenías porque usar también a…!

-Oh, no. Yo no he usado su voz ni nada parecido. – me sorprendí por esas palabras. – Ella realmente… quería hacerte eso. Quería hacerte sufrir.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – dije apretando los puños.

-Ella realmente… te odia. – aquellas palabras me dejaron estupefacto en el sitio. – Y ha estado aquí, torturándote.

-Eso… eso no puede ser…

-¡MENTIROSA! – gritó detrás de mí el pequeño. - ¡ESA CHICA ESTABA LLORANDO! ¡YO LA HE VISTO!

-¿Qué? – dije sorprendido mirando de reojo al peli verde.

-¡Ese chico de cara de robot la tenía cogida de la cabeza! ¡Parecía estar dormida! ¡Pero estaba llorando! ¡He visto las lágrimas!

-¡Jajajajajaja! – se empezó a reír Beta.

-¿Dónde está…? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? – pregunté.

-Es Luke quien se encarga de ella… se ha ido en el momento en el que has abierto los ojos. No podemos perder los grandes tesoros.

-¡DEVOLVEDME A AOI AHORA MISMO! – bramé.

-¿¡De verdad piensas que alguien como Aoi puede perdonarte todo el dolor que le has causado!? – me gritó como si estuviese poseída. - ¿¡De verdad piensas que alguien como ella va a ir con alguien como tú después de todo!? ¡Ella te odia! ¡Lloraba de felicidad porque deseaba torturarte!

-¡Deja de mentir!

-¡Luke solo ha incrementado sus deseos y sus mejores sueños en los que tu aparecías! Y, parece que… te han dolido, ¿cierto? Esa chica… Aoi, me recuerda algo a esa otra chica… ¿cómo se llamaba? Uhm… si, esa chica que tanto se parece a Raimon Natsumi ¿o era Kino Aki?… - agrandé los ojos y cuando me quise dar cuenta, había ido contra ella y la tenía cogida del cuello. - ¡Ghhh! ¡R-Rápi-!

-No te atrevas a hablar de ninguna de ellas… ni de cualquier otra persona... – le amenacé sin cortarme un pelo, con rabia contenida. – ¿Dónde está Destra? Vamos a acabar esto sin que nadie salga herido…

**POV Kidou Yuuto**

Todo había terminado. Todo el dolor, toda la angustia, toda la desesperación.

Pude respirar tranquilo y comprobé que todos estábamos bien. Crucé mirada con Fudou cuando…

-¡HARUNA! – escuché que gritaba Touko.

Agrandé mis ojos y vi la sorpresa en el poseedor de la hiena también. Ambos alzamos la cabeza y escuchamos el cuerpo de Haruna desplomarse en aquel lugar en el que estaba encerrada.

-¡Haruna! – gritó Fudou dando un salto y agarrándose a la jaula. - ¡Oe, resiste! ¡Te vamos a sacar de ahí! ¿¡Me escuchas!?

Vi el rostro de Fudou. Estaba realmente preocupado por mi hermana. Era la primera vez que veía al poseedor de la hiena de esa manera. Quise saltar y quitarle para ocupar su lugar, pero tenía que buscar la forma de poder romper el escudo que tenía la jaula. Me encontré con un derrotado y abatido Nagumo en el suelo, de rodillas, como si estuviese arrepentido de todo lo que hizo. Me puse en pie y lo cogí del cuello levantándolo con la suficiente fuerza como para tener el control.

-Sólo lo diré una vez. ¿Cómo podemos abrir las jaulas?

-Yo n-

-Sólo una vez, Nagumo. – repetí mirándole fijamente a los ojos, aprovechando que tenía mi mirada al descubierto, sabía que imponía lo suficiente. – Esa chica a la que habéis secuestrado y encerrado es mi hermana. La que te ha hecho recapacitar y te piensa llevar a ver a esa persona que tanto quieres como para hacer tanto daño e incluso matar, está ahí arriba desmayada. ¡Así que piensa! Y rápido.

-¡Jousuke, cuidado! – escuché que gritaba Touko al novato del ángel que gritaba por dolor y salía despedido por los aires. - ¡Jousuke!

-¡Mierda! ¡No sirve nada! – gritaba desde el suelo incorporándose.

-Oye… ¿no está demasiado silencioso? – escuché la voz del alquimista detrás de mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres d-? – pero entonces caí en la cuenta y dirigí velozmente mi mirada hacia el lugar donde teníamos retenido al león y a Destra. O debería decir… teníamos. Dentro de aquel lugar, ya no había absolutamente nada. - ¿Cómo es…?

-¡Nadie podía entrar ahí dentro! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? – preguntó frustrado el alquimista. – Nadie… podía…

-¡Nos preocuparemos por eso después! – exclamó Fubuki en la jaula de Touko. - ¡Tenemos que sacarlas de este lugar ahora mismo!

Tenía razón. Si se había ido, seguramente, terminaría volviendo pero era mejor tener a las chicas en otro lugar mucho más seguro. Aunque, las jaulas podían ser una buena forma de protección nadie aseguraba que Destra pudiese acceder a ellas de la forma que le diese la gana. Si había logrado salir de aquella trampa que al parecer, era imposible de escapar, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Dirigí nuevamente mi mirada a Nagumo y apreté los dientes.

-Habla, maldito traidor.

-Onii-chan… - logré escuchar en un susurro a Haruna haciendo que dirigiese momentáneamente los ojos hacia allí. – Onii…chan…

-Está inconsciente, ¡hay que sacarla ahora! – exclamó Fudou bajando su mirada hacia a mí.

-Pero, ¿está bien? – escuché temblorosa a Touko.

-Sí. Todo está bien. No te preocupes. – respondió amable la hiena.

Apreté el puño y golpeé en la cara a Nagumo.

-¡Habla de una vez!

Fudou dio un salto y puso su mano en mi hombro, queriendo que le dejase eso a él. Lo solté y me aparté viendo como Fudou le cogía de la camisa y lo acercaba a él, apegando su frente a la suya y sus ojos se volvían los de la hiena.

-Escúchame bien, estúpido. Si no colaboras, pienso matarte aquí y ahora. Tú sólo no vas a poder contra nosotros, de hecho, dudo que puedas vencerme a mí sintiendo tanta mierda. ¿De verdad quieres mirar a la cara a esa persona y que ella sepa lo que has hecho? ¿Quieres que todo lo que pueda saber sea malo? – abrí los ojos sorprendido. ¿Estaba usando la psicología para este caso? Era muy raro viniendo de él. – Si colaboras… sabrá que sigues siendo esa persona que un día conociste, ¿no crees? Es ella la que te ha prometido llevarte con él, ¿no? ¡Devuélvele ese favor y sácala de ahí… A-HO-RA!

Pude ver como los ojos de Nagumo buscaban escapar de la mirada de Fudou, como si estuviese intimidado por su mirada. Aunque lograba entenderle bastante bien. Hacía unos años, cuando Fudou me amenazaba, sus ojos demostraban mucho más que sus palabras y es por eso que cualquiera intentaba no mirarle directamente. Alcé mi cabeza hacia la jaula donde estaba mi hermana inconsciente. Agarrado a ella, se encontraba Fubuki y apreté los puños.

De repente, una sombra subió desde abajo y agrandé mis ojos sorprendido en busca de quien era esa extraña persona.

-¿Cómo? – me sorprendí al ver a Nagumo subido en la jaula.

Apoyó sus manos como si éstas fueran los pies. Rodó sobre él mismo, como si estuviese simulando un remolino y sus piernas se transformaron en unas garras parecidas a las de un enorme pájaro con unas afiladas garras. Éstas cortaron sin mucha dificultad la atadura que mantenía a la jaula en el techo. Pareció volar y romper también la entrada por donde la habían metido.

Viendo como la jaula empezaba a bajar, Fudou y yo saltamos a coger en el aire aquella pieza enorme metálica para retener la fuerza con la que caía sobre nosotros. Logramos sostenerlo aunque, por mi parte, perdí fuerza y equilibrio. Por culpa de esto, la jaula se meció hacia un lado y escuchamos a Haruna rodar dentro.

-¡Oh, no! – exclamé antes de ver como Fubuki saltaba y agarraba a Haruna que salía inconsciente y se iba a ir directa al suelo.

-Te tengo. – escuché que decía antes de agacharse en el suelo, con mis hermana en el suelo.

-¡HARUNA! – grité tirando la jaula y echando a correr hacia el ángel y Haruna.

-¡Eh! – protestó Fubuki.

Al darme cuenta de que le había arrebatado a Haruna de sus brazos y lo había empujado, lo miré fijamente y terminé fulminándolo con la mirada. Daba igual que fuese un ángel y que fuese su novio, simplemente no lo toleraba, no lo aguantaba. No soportaba el hecho de que estuviese cerca de ella, que la tocara… ¡Me ponía enfermo! Apreté los labios y apegue su cuerpo a mi pecho.

-¿Estás bien, Fubuki? – preguntó Fudou teniendo su mano.

-Sí. – asintió él, aceptando su mano y levantándose.

Vi como empezaba a acercarse a mí y gruñí retrocediendo con ella. La miré de reojo y sentí como el corazón empezaba a latirme con más fuerza. Su rostro, se encontraba tranquilo, sereno… parecía un ángel. Pero esa simple palabra ya me producía dolor en el pecho. Ya no quería que ella fuese un ángel. Porque si lo fuese, estaría con Fubuki para siempre. Y, no quería eso… no aceptaría tal cosa.

-¡ECHADME UNA MANO! – gritó Tsunami de repente.

**Fin P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Todos miraron al reciente ángel. Nagumo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo para abrir la jaula de Touko. Por mucho que Tsunami le estuviese diciendo que simplemente abriese la puerta, parecía que él no escuchaba. O eso, o es que se trataba de otra cosa. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que no se podía abrir si esas cadenas no se rompían, es por eso que Nagumo no hacía caso ninguno a los gritos. Touko estaba aterrada pensando que iba a estamparse contra el suelo, pero Fubuki y Fudou acudieron enseguida a ayuda a Tsunami a impedir que la jaula golpeara el suelo y provocase algo en la joven humana. Mientras los tres seres sobrenaturales mantenían la jaula, Nagumo se acercó a la puerta y rompió lo necesario para abrir la puerta. Éste le ofreció su mano para sacarla de allí. Touko, temerosa, la aceptó y Nagumo, cual caballero, la acercó a su pecho para protegerla y salir de allí de un salto al tiempo que los otros soltaban dicho peso.

-¡Touko! – gritó Tsunami al borde de las lágrimas por el susto. Nagumo la soltó y Touko corrió a él, abrazándose con fuerza a su espalda y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. - ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡Me lo prometes!?

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto…? ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo entre sus brazos y aún con el susto en el cuerpo. - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Haruna? ¡Dime! – pidió separándose y mirando fijamente a los ojos al chico que se quedó sorprendido.

-P-Pues… - balbuceó. – E-Estamos en un mundo… diferente y… ellos son… y yo soy… - no lograba terminar la frase porque tenía miedo a su reacción.

-Somos cambia formas. – dijo Fudou cruzado de brazos detrás de ella sin cortarse un pelo al hablar. – Y tu novio, ahora es un ángel. Estamos en un mundo totalmente opuesto al que conoces. Y, has sido secuestrada seguramente para morir en un sacrificio.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Sensei: **Profesor/a.

**Mitte: **Mira.

**Shine: **Muere.

**Nani?: **¿Qué?

**Minna: **Chicos.

**Kûso: **Forma de maldecir; ejemplo; joder, mierda, maldición, maldita sea…

**Arigato: **Gracias.


	14. El Comienzo Del Infierno

¡Hola, minna-chan! ¿Qué tal andan? Siento MUCHO la demora del cap. Lo tenía casi listo pero la inspi va y viene y no sabéis lo que me frustra escribir y que no me guste nada de lo que hago D: Así que, por eso me demoré bastante. ¡Espero que no me matéis por eso!

Quiero dar las gracias a **Chao Ling-Yin **por la ayuda del título del fic (: Y también la ayuda a **Jaakuna Sakaako **por haberme ayudado un poco con el temita que ella sabe. No sé si terminará viendo los frutos o no, pero, me dieron alguna pequeña idea sobre vestimenta y esas cosas.

Este capítulo quiero dedicarselo a **Anonimo21 **que sé lo que lo ha estado esperando, siempre preguntandome por Twitter para cuando lo tendría. ¡Aquí lo tienes! Espero que no te defraude (:

Sé que muchos queréis momentos KidouxHaruna, lo sé. Pero, tenéis que entender que también he querido meter más parejas. En este capítulo, la verdad, no hay mucho de ellos dos pero... prometo que más adelante, habrán buenos momentos con ellos, de esas escenas en las que te quedas *-* totalmente.

Aprovecho para decir que si me demoro en la siguiente subida, es debido a que ando algo ocupadilla últimamente, ando en otras cosas también y la inspi como ya dije, no está del todo conmigo. Además, quiero plantearme bien que voy a hacer en el siguiente así que, posiblemente, me demore un poco más. ¡Pero ya sabéis que intentaré darme toda la prisa posible! :3 No penséis que os olvido o que dejo el fic ahí olvidado. Nada de eso.

Y nada. Deciros que también he subido un fic nuevo, en el que habrá un KidouxHarunaxFudou, por si queréis pasaros a leerlo mientras hacéis tiempo a este. -Dando promoción de sí misma-.

¡Y eso es todo! Cualquier cosa, mandadme un MP, un tweet o por mi ask (todo está en el perfil) :3

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews en este último cap *-*

¡Ja nee, minna-chan! Disfruten y comenten, ¿si? Que adoro saber vuestras opiniones y todas esas cosas 3

* * *

**14.**

-Somos cambia formas. – dijo Fudou cruzado de brazos detrás de ella. – Y tu novio, ahora es un ángel. Estamos en un mundo totalmente opuesto al que conoces. Y, has sido secuestrada seguramente para morir en un sacrificio.

-¡FUDOU! –gritaron todos como si le estuvieran regañando.

-¿Qué? Si al fin y al cabo, luego le voy a borrar la memoria. Mejor saber como se lo va a tomar, ¿no?

-¿Borrarme…? – se sorprendió.

-¡Eh, oye, espera un momento! – gritó Tsunami sin soltar a Touko y sorprendiendo a la chica por su grito y su forma de cogerla. - ¡No pienso dejar que le borres nada de la cabeza!

-¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? – bufó Fudou fulminándole con la mirada.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que Touko va a saberlo todo!

-Espera… - murmuró Touko apretando el brazo del peli rosa mirando a Haruna. – Tú… eres un ángel… ¿no? Eso quiere decir… que en algún momento… tú… que tú has… - los ojos de Touko estaban llorosos, como si estuviese intentando asimilar la situación con toda la tranquilidad que se pudiese. Realmente, estaba teniendo un control inesperado para todos.

-Bueno, no del todo… estoy medio vivo y medio muerto, o eso me dijo Terumi. – quiso terminar antes de que pronunciase aquellas palabras y terminase por derrumbarse, porque sabía muy bien como era Touko y ahora mismo, estaba en un estado de shock y de asimilación.

-Murió por salvarte. Como en las películas románticas. ¿Te sigue pareciendo romántico? – preguntó Fudou mirando a Touko que estaba agarrando con fuerza los brazos de Tsunami. Parecía que era el chico quien la mantenía de pie.

-¡Cállate de una vez! – bramó Tsunami, molesto.

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa empezó a temblar. Tsunami la acercó a él, abrazándola y haciéndole ver que estaba ahí físicamente y que todo iba a estar bien. Él no permitiría que nada malo le pasara, lo había prometido y lo iba a cumplir. Segundos más tardes, de repente, las manos de Touko subieron al pecho del ángel y lo apartó de ella sorprendiendo no sólo al joven si no también a los que estaban de espectadores sin querer intervenir.

-T-Tú… - su voz, no tembló, más bien parecía que estaba cabreada.

Miles de gotitas empezaron a caer por la cabeza de Tsunami. El pelirrosa pensaba que iba a tardar un poco más en tener esa reacción pero, al parecer, se había equivocado. Los ojos de la pelirrosa y todo su alrededor pareció tomar un aura de maldad y de fuego y alzó su puño en dirección a la cara. Tsunami logró esquivarlo muy por los pelos y tragó saliva.

-T-Touko, n-no…

-¡SERÁS IDIOTA! – gritó haciendo que su grito retumbase en todo el lugar. - ¿¡Por qué no me habías contado antes nada!? ¡¿No era que teníamos que contarnos todo?! ¡Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento tan raro! ¡Eres un mal novio, Jousuke! – empezó a gritar empezando a golpear el cuerpo del ángel que terminó echando a correr con cara de espanto siendo perseguida por la pelirrosa con los puños bien en alto y saliéndole casi fuego de la boca. - ¡NO HUYAS, VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡TE VOY A MANDAR AL CIELO DE UNA PATADA!

-¡Por favor, Touko, para! – exclamaba corriendo y huyendo de ella.

Todos los presentes tenían una expresión de palo y de sorpresa por tal escena. Algunos pensaban que iba a desmayarse pero… el resultado había sido otro totalmente opuesto.

Fudou terminó por echarse a reír a carcajada limpia sin poder evitarlo. A él le gustaban ese tipo de sorpresas. Sin duda, ese tipo de sorpresas en las chicas eran las que a él le gustaban. Aunque, había algo en él que le tenía bastante incómodo. Ladeó su cabeza a mirar detrás de él al poseedor de la pantera quien acariciaba el rostro de una inconsciente Haruna. El rostro del que se transformaba en hiena se puso serio y frunció levemente el ceño. Al lado de esos dos, se encontraba el ángel, con aspecto de culpabilidad, tristeza y también, de enfado consigo mismo.

-Kidou… por favor… deja que le eche un vis- - empezó a hablar el ángel pero fue interrumpido antes de que terminase.

-No funciona tu poder, no voy a dártela. – gruñó él mirándola de reojo. – Todo esto ha pasado por tu culpa… ¡Si fueses mejor ángel esto no hubiese pasado! ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho? ¡Lo que ha pasado hace un rato seguro que es un truco de los vuestros! ¿¡Verdad!? – gritó, enfadado el de ojos rojos.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió el ángel.

-No vuelvas a hacer esos trucos con ella. Nunca más, ¿me escuchas? – gruñó.

-¿De qué truco me estás hablando?

-¡No te hagas el que no sabes! Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando. – aquello estaba enfadando mucho más al de ojos rojos.

Ninguno de los dos, que se estaba manteniendo la mirada el uno contra el otro, se percató de que los ojos azules de la pequeña humana estaban abriéndose y que estaba enterándose de todo, o bueno, teóricamente así debería de ser. Al fin y al cabo, sus ojos habían visto muchas cosas nuevas y desconocidas, su cuerpo había experimentado cosas totalmente nuevas y debía de encontrarse muy pero que muy confusa.

-¿Onii…chan? – susurró antes de encontrarse con la mirada roja de Kidou que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos y empujarlo para apartarlo como si se tratara de un fantasma. - ¡Kya!

-¡Ha-Haruna! – exclamó sorprendido Kidou en el suelo. - ¡Soy yo!

-¡N-No te acerques! – exclamó gateando de espaldas por el suelo y alejándose de Kidou.

-Haruna, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Fubuki acercándose lentamente a ella.

La azulina lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No había que ser demasiado experimentado para darse cuenta de todo el cumulo de sentimientos que había dentro del cuerpo de la muchacha. Los orbes azules de la joven empezaban a ponerse rojos y a aguantar muchas lágrimas. Todos sus sentimientos estaban retenidos en su pecho y no quería dejarlos salir de esa manera. No delante de todos ellos quienes parecían ser…

-Los monstruos no existen… - murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza. - ¡Los monstruos no existen! – repitió en una exclamación.

Kidou sintió como algo dentro de él le oprimía el pecho. Esas mismas palabras se las dijo en una noche en la que ella estaba asustada, recordaba tanto ese día desde que él se había convertido en quien era ahora que…

-Esto es un sueño… todo esto es un sueño… quiero despertar. ¡Quiero despertar! – pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

_Tsk… _

No soportaba ver ese estado de Haruna.

Ella no era así.

Ella no podía estar así, no debía estarlo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba delante de ella, agachado a un paso y acariciando su mejilla retirando alguna lágrima que había logrado expulsar. Sonreí levemente, con tristeza y miré de reojo a Kidou y a Fubuki que quisieron acercarse. Los fulminé con la mirada y arrugué la frente, en señal de que no iba a tolerar que ninguno de esos dos se acercase a ella en esos momentos.

Podía sentir como todo su cuerpo gritaba, como no lograba entender nada, como el miedo estaba apoderando su cuerpo de una forma totalmente descontrolada y desesperada. Estaba muerta de miedo y… tenía que lograr que eso pasase.

-Haruna… ¿confías en mí? – susurré. Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de alejarse de mí. – Soy el mismo al que llamaste paquete el primer día que me viste, te lo prometo. – murmuré acercando mi rostro poco a poco a ella hasta sentir su frente en la mía. – Sé que tienes miedo y de que tienes miedo de todos ahora mismo pero… también sé que confías en mí, muy en el fondo. – murmuré viendo como abría lentamente sus ojos, con miedo. – Confía una vez más en mí, por favor. – le pedí con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Lo harás?

Ella pareció dudar un momento pero terminó cerrando los ojos y segundos después, asentir con la cabeza bajándola hacia el suelo.

-Haruna… - escuché la voz de Kidou más cerca y sentí el cuerpo de Haruna ponerse totalmente en tensión. También su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza y me separé de ella rápidamente ladeando la cabeza hacia Kidou, con mi peor cara. Al verme, se detuvo en seco.

-No os acerquéis. Ninguno de los dos. – dije serio mirando también a Fubuki que tenía cara de preocupado.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decirme qué debo o no hacer? – preguntó Kidou apretando sus puños.

-Yo de ti me preocuparía por otra cosa, Kidou. – le dije con una sonrisa socarrona y levantando mi mano para terminar señalando con mi dedo mis propios ojos, en señal de que estaba con los ojos al descubierto.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás…? – entonces, pareció darse cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron y se llevó las manos a su rostro, comprobando que verdaderamente no estaban ahí sus gafas. - ¡Kûso! ¡Las gafas…!

Kidou empezó a buscarlas con la mirada y cayó en la cuenta de que Haruna… le había visto de esa manera y volvió a mirar a la azulina que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, tapando su cara y llorando en silencio. Parecía que quería hablar con ella pero terminaba metiéndome siempre en el campo de visión del poseedor de la pantera para molestarle y que no pudiese ver a su hermana.

Kidou gruñó cogiendo sus gafas y yo cogí de las manos a Haruna.

-Ven conmigo. – le susurré, antes de alejarla de donde todos se encontraban.

Haruna necesitaba hablar en esos momentos. Necesitaba tantas cosas que no se podían contar exactamente. Pero ella, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba limpiar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Algo que no conseguiría estando delante de ese ángel y del idiota del que era su hermano. Es por eso, que me la llevé de allí sin importarme lo que tuviesen que hacer los demás o lo que estuviesen planeando. Parecía que todo estaba en calma y no sabía por cuánto tiempo sería así la cosa, así que simplemente, aprovecharía ese tiempo para intentar hablar con ella. Ahora que sabía que ninguno de mis poderes iba a servir, tendría que usar la psicología humana.

Haruna mantenía la cabeza agachada en todo momento, sus ojos no se veían por su flequillo y se mordía el labio, intentando aclarar seguramente su cabeza. Se había apoyado en un montículo de piedras, sentándose de esa manera. Sus manos, las cuales estaban juntas, temblaban presa de todo lo vivido. Y lo que había dentro de ella, era algo que no desearía a nadie nunca.

-Haruna… no te reprimas más. – pedí acercándome a ella. – Puedes pegarme, puedes llorar, gritar… nadie te va a decir nada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Llorar está bien, ¿sabes? Y… soltar todo lo que sientes también. No te lo guardes, no dejes que se pudra dentro de ti. – le pedí delante de ella. Mi mano se puso encima de ambas de las suyas y terminé encontrándome con su mirada totalmente confusa y llena de lágrimas.

-Akio… - susurró antes de apoyarse en mi estómago y empezar a llorar. Terminé agachándome y la rodeé dejando que se desahogase todo lo que tuviese que hacer. Después de soltar todo eso, debería de sentirse mejor y podríamos tener una conversación mucho mejor.

Lo cierto es… que siempre he odiado que una chica llore. Y, con Haruna, ese sentimiento se hacía mucho más grande. No quería verla de ese modo pero también sabía que esa era la única forma en la que ella terminaría encontrándose mucho mejor. Acaricié su cabello con suavidad al igual que su cabeza, haciendo ver que ahí estaba. Reconfortándola como en esos momentos era posible. Terminé sintiendo como se aferraba a mí y rompía a llorar con muchas más ganas. Y sentí que mi pecho dolía sólo por escucharla sollozar de esa manera tan humana.

**Fin P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Kidou se sentía bastante frustrado al haber visto como su hermana le miraba, en como Fudou se la había llevado y le había prohibido acercarse. El enfado le invadía por el cuerpo y sentía unas ganas enormes de pelearse con ese estúpido. A pesar de ello y de sentir que podía perder el control de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, logró serenarse y respirar profundo para calmar ese sentimiento que le hacía prisionero de él mismo.

-¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó Kazemaru algo cansado debido a que lo que había hecho con Destra, le había dejado sin mucha energía.

-Sí. Gracias por lo que hiciste antes. – agradeció Fubuki con una sonrisa. – De no ser por ti seguramente Kidou habría muerto. – ambos miraron al mencionado que estaba con la mirada agachada y en una de sus manos las gafas, que las apretaba con fuerza. – Deberías de agradecerle, Kidou. – su tono fue algo serio.

-Gracias. – dijo sin más antes de colocarse las gafas.

Acto seguido, empezó a andar hacia la dirección en la que parecía haberse ido Fudou con Haruna.

-¿A dónde vas? – le interrumpió el paso Fubuki.

-Deja de meterte en mi camino. – ordenó Kidou apretando los dientes.

-Ya lo has escuchado, no puedes…

-¡Que tu no vayas y no estés preocupado no significa que yo sienta lo mismo! No voy a hacer lo que ese idiota quiera. – gruñó molesto.

Kidou empujó ligeramente a un lado a Fubuki para pasar pero antes de que lo sobrepasara le cogió de la muñeca.

-No te dejaré hacerlo.

-Suéltame, Fubuki. – gruñó Kidou.

-No pienso hacerlo. ¿De verdad piensas que yendo ahora vas a solucionar algo? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que ha visto? ¿De todo lo que ha sentido? Haruna está asustada. – Kidou apretó con más fuerza su mandíbula y se soltó del agarre del ángel. – Ahora mismo tiene que tener miedo de todo el mundo. Si vas, sólo vas a provocar que tenga mucho más miedo, que esté mucho más desesperada y que cometa alguna locura, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – bramó encarando al ángel. - ¡Pero te recuerdo que está con Fudou! ¡Y que él es igual que todos nosotros! ¡¿No crees que eso debe de darle miedo de la misma manera?!

-Fudou va a saber tratarla. – soltó Fubuki con la mirada seria.

-¡No le conoces para nada! – exclamó molesto. - ¡Además! ¿Por qué Fudou? ¡¿Por qué precisamente él!?

-Precisamente porque es Fudou. – sonrió finalmente el ángel.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Dices que no conozco para nada a Fudou pero… ¿acaso tú le conoces? – formuló mientras miraba de reojo como la humana se había calmado un poco y Tsunami se encontraba a su lado, respondiendo a todas y cada una de sus preguntas. – A pesar de que has convivido con él tantos años… no te has preocupado en conocerle. Eres tú el que no sabe nada de él, Kidou.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – gruñó Kidou.

-Tan sólo deja que se ocupe de ella esta vez y lo entenderás.

-¿P-Puedo ir yo… con Fudou y con Haruna? – se atrevió a preguntar de pronto Touko.

Todos miraron a la humana al instante y sintió algo de miedo. Se sentía bastante intimidada, todo había que decirlo. Eso de que hubiese seres sobrenaturales y que estuviese rodeada de ellos no era bastante agradable. Aunque estaba siendo fuerte por aceptar todo, también tenía miedo por todos aquellos que se convertían en otra especie diferente a la humana. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que si Tsunami se había muerto realmente para protegerla, todo debía deberse a la culpa de uno de ellos. Pero… realmente, ¿quién sería el culpable? Tenía la necesidad de saberlo.

-Yo creo que puede ser buena idea. – apoyó Tsunami. – Touko es su amiga y es humana, ¿no? Creo que puede serle un buen apoyo… ambas pueden apoyarse mutuamente. ¿Puedo acercarla con ellos dos?

-Creo que estaría bien. – comentó Fubuki sin oponer resistencia.

-¿Ella sí y yo no? Tsk, maldito ángel. – farfulló por lo bajo el de rastas.

Tsunami cogió la mano de Touko con algo de miedo de ser rechazado pero ella la aceptó y la apretó un poco antes de empezar a andar pasando por delante de todos. A Touko estar rodeada ahora mismo de todos ellos, le ponía realmente nerviosa, inquieta y le daba pavor. Pero con Tsunami se sentía segura. Al fin y al cabo, era un ángel, ¿no? Cuando lograron separarse lo suficiente de todos, pudo respirar tranquila y soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Estás bien, Touko? – preguntó Tsunami.

Touko sintió como se le erizaba hasta el pelo de su cabeza ante la voz de Tsunami y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Sí, sí!

¿También estaba asustada de Tsunami? No… era otra cosa, estaba seguro de ello.

Tsunami se detuvo en seco y la retuvo por la mano tirando suavemente de ella para que retrocediera. Ella intentó que eso no pasara pero terminó cediendo y la cabeza de la chica se encontró con el pecho del novato ángel que había subido su mano libre al cabello de la chica y lo acariciaba.

-Está todo bien, Touko… - susurró el chico en su oído, rodeando la espalda de la chica que mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y algo húmedos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? – protestó por lo bajo en un susurro. – Estás muerto, nada puede estar bien. – ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico intentando retener las lágrimas.

-Deja de hacerte la fuerte. – pidió el joven apoyando su cabeza encima de la joven. – Puedes llorar… eso no te hará débil.

-¿Quién fue…? – susurró haciendo que Tsunami mirase hacia abajo extrañado y algo sorprendido. - ¿Quién fue quien te…?

-Eso no importa…

-¡A mí me importa! – terminó por exclamar con la voz algo rota. – A mi me importa…

-Touko… - murmuró acariciando su espalda.

-Quiero saber… quiero saberlo…

-Fue Kidou… - respondió a su pregunta haciendo que la chica pudiese tener de alguna manera, esa respuesta que ella pedía. – Perdió el control sobre él mismo y terminamos siendo lo que se le metió en medio.

-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Si yo también estuve allí… - decía como si tuviese impotencia al no poder recordar aquello. - ¡¿Por qué no me acuerdo!?

-Seguramente, te borraron la memoria o te la manipularon para que no tuvieses esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Fue algo muy duro para los dos… para ti…

-No es justo. Esto no es justo. No quiero creer todo esto, Jousuke. Quiero… quiero despertar de esta pesadilla, ya no quiero estar más… quiero despertarme y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. – susurró antes de aferrarse al ángel.

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. – murmuró el pelo rosa cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué otra podía decirle? No podía decirle que todo era un sueño porque no lo era. Estaba muerto y no se podía arreglar nada de eso.

Tsunami empezó a susurrarle en el oído cosas para calmarla, para que de alguna forma dejase salir todo lo que llevaba dentro y parecía estar reprimiendo, la chica terminó rompiendo a llorar como un bebé, abrazada a Tsunami quien no la soltaba bajo ningún concepto.

Mientras que en otro lado, Fudou había logrado que Haruna pudiese tranquilizarse un poco. No significaba que hubiese dejado de llorar puesto que las lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo por todo el shock que llevaba encima y por descubrir una verdad que jamás hubiese imaginado. La mano de Fudou se enredó en el cabello azulado de la joven y sonrió levemente, sintiendo que ya no estaba tan desesperada como antes, al menos, no por el momento.

-Quiero decirte algo. – susurró en su oído, sin separarse de ella. – Los monstruos no existen.

Aquellas palabras, como si fuesen dagas atravesaron todo el cuerpo de la chica y le hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par. También pareció que se quedó sin respiración por la sorpresa. Esa misma frase, era la misma que le había dicho su hermano hacía mucho tiempo, cuando ella pensaba que los monstruos iban a venir a por ella y se la iban a comer. Haruna se agarró a la camiseta del de la cresta y hundió su cabeza en ella.

-Si que existen.

-Puede que así sea pero, no puedes llamarnos monstruos simplemente por ser diferentes. – murmuró él mirando hacia el frente, viendo aquel extraño lugar. Haruna, sin decir nada, quiso escucharle. – Es cierto que algunos pueden ser llamados monstruos pero dime, ¿acaso no se le llaman monstruos también a algunos seres humanos? ¿Acaso no hay seres crueles a los que denomináis monstruos? – y nadie le podía quitar la razón. Haruna era consciente de eso. – Quiero que sepas, que a quienes nos estás llamando monstruos, muchos de ellos viven como ciervos en los bosques, como búhos, como leones en la sábana. Hay elefantes, pájaros, buitres… muchos de los animales que tú consideras normales, es posible que muchos de ellos sean… cambia formas como nosotros. ¿Eso los convierte en monstruos?

Ante esas palabras, Haruna se separó lentamente de Fudou y se limpió los ojos, sintiendo como su respiración se estaba regulando medianamente y tratando de tener su cabeza sólo en la conversación de Fudou. Era muy difícil, realmente lo era pero… no lograba que fuese imposible. El verde de los ojos del de la cresta, la ayudaban más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

Pero, ¿todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad? ¿Era posible que todos esos animales normales y que muchos de ellos –muchos de ellos en extinción, quizá- y que no había mencionado, se trataran de cambia formas? Sonaba todo tan a ciencia ficción y a sobrenatural que le parecía surrealista. Pero, estaba en un lugar "surrealista" y todo lo había comprobado con sus ojos hacía tiempo atrás. No podía decir que no podía creerlo cuando lo había visto ella misma.

-También… ¿los animales extinguidos?

-Esos sobre todo. – sonrió el castaño limpiando las lágrimas que caían por la cara de Haruna. – Dime, ¿sigues pensando que somos monstruos?

-… - simplemente se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza, con la cabeza agachada.

-No puedes llamarnos monstruos cuando no sabes de dónde venimos, lo que queremos, lo que deseamos, el motivo del por qué aceptamos ser lo que somos y no aceptar lo que otros hacen para tener una vida normal, a pesar de ser otro tipo de ser vivo. – le comentó de forma suave mientras acariciaba las puntas de su cabello con sus dedos.

-¿Si aceptas ser… lo que eres, ya no vuelves a ser humano?

-No. – respondió casi al instante. – Pero para eso debes de tener la conciencia limpia y querer simplemente, seguir adelante, vivir… aunque sea como un animal. El espíritu de ese ser que habita dentro de ti, se adueña de todo y…

-¿Por qué tú… no quieres…? – terminó preguntando ella, sintiendo como todo su estómago se contraía poco después de esas palabras. No era por ella, si no por él, al parecer, empezaba a sentir lo que Fudou estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Esa pregunta, parecía haber trastocado un poco al de la cresta aunque por sus gestos y su rostro, no lo parecía.

-Porque yo no puedo. – respondió simplemente agachando la cabeza. – Aún hay algo que debo hacer… y después de eso, seguramente, tampoco pueda.

Haruna empezó a sentir unas extrañas sensaciones de nostalgia, de deseos, de… ¿eso era humanidad? Fuese lo que fuese, provocaron que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y su corazón latiese con fuerza.

-Puedo sentir… algo que viene de ti… - susurró por lo bajo, apretando sus propias manos entre ella para evitar que se notase que temblaban.

-Estás avanzando más rápido de lo que pensaba. – respondió él divertido.

-¿Eh? ¿Avanzando? – se sorprendió ella mirando al de la cresta. - ¿Por qué puedo sentir todo esto? ¿Por qué noto que hay algo dentro de ti que te hace tanto daño? – preguntó estirando su mano y colocándola en el pecho, en busca de un corazón que no latía. – Tú… tú llevas con este dolor mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Fudou no respondía, simplemente la observaba en silencio.

-Dime, ¿por qué puedo sentir todo esto? Antes no era tan fuerte…

-Antes, simplemente, podías ayudarlos sin que te doliese también a ti, ¿verdad? Pensabas que era una empatía muy fuerte pero ahora todo parece magnificado y te duele.

Los ojos de Haruna miraron entre confusa y extrañada a Fudou pues estaba dando en el clavo.

-El tiempo límite ya ha pasado y es por eso que todo se ha vuelto de esta forma para ti. – la cara de confusión de la chica hizo que Fudou cogiese aire lentamente. – Eres un ángel, Haruna.

-¿Qué está diciendo? – pensó Haruna totalmente confusa. – Eso no es posible.

Terminó por reír por lo bajo, sin poder evitarlo y negó con la cabeza. Podía creerse lo de los cambia formas viviendo en tranquilidad y siendo seres animales en el mundo pero, ¿qué ella estaba muerta? Eso era ir demasiado lejos para los ojos de la azulina. No podía ser eso verdad porque eso significaría que en algún momento de su vida tuvo que haber muerto y la única oportunidad en la que pudo haber pasado eso fue… Sus azulados ojos se abrieron al recordar de la forma tan misteriosa en la que ella se salvó aquel día en el que perdió a sus padres y a su hermano.

-Sí, exactamente en ese momento. – comentó por lo bajo, como si estuviese leyendo la mente y supiese en lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esto es uno de tus trucos! ¿Verdad? ¡Estás intentando confundirme! – exclamó ella levantándose de golpe. - ¡Entonces debería de ser un ángel desde hace diez años!

-No es ningún truco, Haruna. No puedo decirte el cómo pasó, yo no estuve allí sólo puedo decirte que aquel día, pasaron muchas cosas y que para salvarte la vida, cierta persona tuvo que arriesgar de su pureza, la confianza que muchos tenían en él, romper muchas leyes y normas para que pudieses continuar un poco más con tu vida. – Haruna negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, con fuerza. No quería querer escuchar algo como eso, le dolía escucharle. - ¿No dijeron los médicos que era un milagro que estuvieses viva? Seguramente también comentarían sobre el cómo pudiste salir del coche en esa situación…

Haruna cerró con fuerza las manos creando puños y los ojos.

-¡No quiero escucharte más, cállate!

-Seguramente fue tu hermano quien logró sacarte del coche pero… ni aún así, logró salvar tu vida.

-¡He dicho que te calles!

-¿No es extraño que esa empatía tan fuerte apareciese a partir de ese momento?

Haruna volvió a reprimir inútilmente las lágrimas ya que terminaron saliendo. Todo tenía ahora sentido. Todo tenía tanto sentido que era como si le hubiesen arrancado algo doloroso de ella dejando al descubierto absolutamente todo.

-Si quieres saber lo que de verdad pasó aquel día, es mejor que se lo preguntes a Terumi.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió que fuese ese el nombre. - ¿Terumi? ¿Él…? – entonces recordó que desde que lo había conocido no había cambiado de aspecto. Siempre ponía excusas absurdas como que era demasiado guapo y joven, que ya llegaría el día en que envejecería… - No es posible… ¿Él… fue quien se sacrificó tanto por mi?

-Sí. – respondió Fudou con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hay de… Shirou-kun? – preguntó con miedo y notando a su cuerpo temblar.

-No sé mucho de él, sólo que murió no hace mucho en una nevada en Hokkaido hace unos años. – respondió con total sinceridad.

Por la cabeza de Haruna sólo pasaba ahora una persona.

-Oye, Akio… - susurró por lo bajo, haciendo que el de la cresta la mirara. – Kidou… ¿en qué se convierte? ¿Fue él quien mató a mis padres?

Fudou miró a otro lado debatiéndose si debía o no debía hablar sobre ello.

-Necesito saberlo…

-Verás, él…

En esos momentos, Touko y Tsunami aparecieron a la vista de Haruna. Touko al ver a su amiga corrió hacia ella y Haruna retuvo las lágrimas antes de abrazarla. Pero, cuando el abrazo se produjo, rompió a llorar de nuevo. En realidad, las dos rompieron a llorar a la par.

Fudou miró de reojo a Tsunami que miraba a otro lado entristecido y éste suspiró acercándose al joven ángel.

-Siento haber dicho todo eso. – se disculpó mirando a las dos chicas consolándose mutuamente. – Si Touko no quiere olvidar nada, está todo bien. No creo que pase nada.

-No importa. – respondió Tsunami con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Cómo va Haruna?

-Bueno, va asimilando las cosas poco a poco. – respondió cruzándose de brazos. – Y también avanza muy rápidamente. Creo que tenemos que encontrar a Terumi cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella necesita respuestas y sólo puede dárselas él.

-¿Y sobre… Kidou?

-Aún no hemos llegado a ese tema. Pero no quiero llegar. Ese tema es de Kidou y no mío.

-Fudou… - murmuró Tsunami. - ¿Qué te preocupa a ti, realmente? – preguntó con seriedad mirando al oji verde. – Cuando estoy cerca de ti, las vibraciones… son extrañas. Sólo me pasa contigo. Es raro. Como si tuvieses un…

-Es raro porque yo soy raro, Tsunami. No le des más vueltas. – respondió él divertido interrumpiendo al pelirrosa.

Mientras, en otro lugar de aquel mundo…

**P.O.V Saru Evan**

Una fuerte ventisca de aire. Un agarre. Un golpe en mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos sin ningún miedo encontrándome con el rostro salvaje de Destra. Como era de esperar, aquí estaba él… defendiendo lo que él consideraba "justicia". Pero su justicia no era la misma que la mía y a pesar de que conocía muy bien cuál era mi lugar y lo que tenía que hacer, no podía simplemente dejar que ellos se salieran con la suya. El aura que emitían los forasteros no era para nada lo que ellos emitían. Los trucos sucios que estaban haciendo los míos, no tenían nada que ver con la forma de luchar que tenían los del equipo de Cerbero. Daba igual cuantas veces lo pensara, me vi envuelto en todo esto por protegerle a él y sin embargo, no era capaz de hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!? – rugió.

Me tenía agarrado del cuello y hacía una fuerza bastante descomunal, impidiendo que pudiese articular palabra. Cerré los ojos y gruñí por lo bajo. Dolía y no podía hablar. ¿Para qué me preguntaba si no me dejaba responderle?

-Les estás ayudando, ¿verdad? ¡Deja de hacerlo! Aún siento la fuerza de Midori y Nishiki, ¡Zanark debería haberlos matado ya!

-N…o…. – logré articular.

-¡Estás metiéndote en su cabeza!

-a…r….a - necesitaba que me soltase o me iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

Su mano se abrió y mis pies tocaron el suelo por fin. Pude respirar tranquilo e inspiré profundamente antes de sentir el brazo contra mi cuello y los ojos del que se transformaba en león muy cerca de mí.

-Parece que se te está olvidando el motivo del por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad? – endurecí la mirada.

-Piérdete, Destra.

-Si quieres salvarlo, tendrás que obedecerme. Y hasta que no los mate, no dejaré que cumplas con tu promesa.

-Maldito.

-Quiero que traigas a ese fantasma que te traje y lo uses en nuestro beneficio.

-¿Qué? – me sorprendí. – Eres un…

-Quiero que ese fantasma…. Mate a Fudou Akio.

-¿Cómo? – pero eso… eso no ayudaría al fantasma… ¡eso no le haría poder irse tranquilo!

-Y quiero que mates a Midori y a Nishiki ahora mismo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y cogí los brazos de Destra, apartándolo con dificultad.

-No pienso hacer eso.

-Entonces… lo mataré a él.

De un momento a otro, se evaporó y sentí un pinchazo en el pecho.

-¡FEY! – grité echando a correr en su busca.

**P.O.V Fey Rune**

_¿Saru…? _

Algo estaba mal.

Sentía como Saru no paraba de llamarme, era algo extraño pero eché a correr en su busca dejando atrás ese tablero en el que todo se mantenía controlado y terminé encontrándomelo corriendo con una cara de preocupación y desesperación que no era normal en él.

-¡Saru! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Sentí como me colocaba las manos en los hombros y miraba en todas direcciones como si estuviese alerta de algún enemigo cercano. Pero no había nadie cerca, yo no detectaba a nadie. Aunque… el olor de Saru estaba mezclado con el de alguien. ¿Quién sería? Parecía que estaba disipándose rápidamente.

-¿Con quién has estado? Te he sentido algo nervioso.

-¿Estás bien? – me repitió él, ignorando mi pregunta.

-Sí, sólo me preocupé cuando sentí que me buscabas con… - de repente, se separó de mi y pasó por mi lado todo serio. - ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa, Saru? ¿Qué ocurre?

Estaba actuando muy extraño, no era propio de él actuar de esa manera y ser tan distante conmigo.

-¿Dónde vas? – pregunté de nuevo.

-A mover las piezas otra vez. – dijo por delante de mí.

-¿Qué piezas?

-Ya toca que Zanark acabe con esa absurda pelea.

¿Cómo…? ¡No! ¡Yo venía de moverlas! Había logrado hablar con Zanark y hacerle ver que matando no lograría nada. Si mataba tanto a Nishiki como a Midori, no le aliviaría ni dejaría de sentir ese odio a sí mismo por haber abandonado su anterior vida con ellos. Esa pelea estaba terminada, todos estaban intentando recomponerse en el mismo sitio, sin hablar.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! – exclamé cogiéndole del brazo y haciendo que se detuviese. - Esos tres... Esos tres necesitan hablar, ¡no pelear! Y tú lo sabes, Saru…

-Zanark quiere matarlos… si los mata, todo habrá acabado. – me respondió sin voltearse y con una voz algo sombría.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Saru? – dije sorprendido. - ¡Eso no es propio de ti! ¡Tú mismo me lo enseñaste! ¡La pelea no lleva a ningún sitio! – exclame haciendo más fuerza en su brazo.

-Estaba equivocado, Fey. – no, este no era Saru… Saru no hablaba de esa forma, Saru no era… no era ese tipo. – La pelea es la única vía de escape…

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba delante de él y mi mano se había levantado para estrellarse contra la mejilla del peli blanco. Por muy momento, pensé que le había dado tan fuerte que me había pasado. Giré incuso su cara. Me picaba a mí la cara y todo sólo por el sonido. Aunque lo que realmente me picaba y dolía, era la mano por semejante guantazo.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Saru!? ¡Este no eres tú!

-¡Deja de molestar! – gritó él, sorprendiéndome.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono de voz a modo de orden y de enfado. Y mucho menos, que dijese que era una molestia. Él siempre me decía que nunca molestaba, que nunca pensase de esa manera.

-¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! – me encontré con sus ojos morados, llenos de rabia a impotencia. - ¡¿Hacer el bien?! ¡¿A quién le importa hacer el bien cuando no puedes hacer lo que verdaderamente quieres?! – ahí estaba, de nuevo ese sufrimiento reprimido.

-Saru…

-¡Si sigo haciéndote caso, no podré salvarte nunca! ¿No lo entiendes? – me empujó y empezó a alejarse de mí.

Saru… él no quiere pelear. Ni quiere que haya violencia.

Él sufre por esa promesa…

…la promesa que me hizo hace siglos.

**Fin P.O.V Fey Rune**

-¡Nishiki! – exclamó Midori en el suelo, tratando de ponerse en pie. Pero antes de que eso pasase, Zanark se puso detrás de ella y la empujó contra el suelo y se medio sentó encima, sin dejar caer su peso sobre ella. Sólo la retenía de esa manera.

La imagen que tenía frente a ella, era de un Nishiki atravesado con una gran estaca de madera por todo su abdomen. Trataba de quitárselo pero era más que obvio que aquello dolía. Zanark sonrió divertido y observó el rostro adolorido de Midori, viendo como su novio estaba en esa situación.

-Ya basta, Zanark… - pidió Midori apretando los puños. – Esta no es la solución… tú más que nadie lo sabes. Nunca lo fue.

-Cállate. – ordenó sin querer escucharla.

De repente, el cuerpo de Zanark se tensó cuando sintió como algo se metía dentro de su cabeza. Los ojos rojos del peli negro se pusieron de un brillante color azul, como si alguien se estuviese metiendo dentro de él. Tanto Nishiki como Midori, pudieron ver que algo sucedía con el cambia formas.

-¿Z-Zanark? – preguntaron ambos, extrañados.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Zanark? Estás jugando. – le decía esa voz dentro de su cabeza.

Zanark sentía que estaba como en otro lugar, se sentía muy ligero, era como si estuviese en volandas por algún lugar. Era una forma de hablar que tenía con cierta persona… pero, ¿qué querría en esos momentos?

-Hago las cosas como yo quiero. – respondió él, sin inmutarse.

-Te equivocas. Tú harás las cosas como yo quiera que las hagas. – contestó con una voz de líder. – ¿No era que odiabas a esos dos? ¿No era que querías romper ese vínculo que tienen? Romper ese sentimiento que te ata a ellos.

-¡Yo lo hago a mi manera! ¡No interfieras más! – gritó Zanark crispado.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Lo que me dijiste antes de que fuésemos amigos. – Zanark se detuvo en seco y apretó los puños. – Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas… Entonces, ¿por qué estás dudando? No me digas que has cambiado de opinión ahora que te he dejado tenerlos a los dos donde querías.

-Tsk…

-Me decepcionas, Zanark.

-¡Cállate! – gritó apretando los puños. - ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara?! ¡Ven y dímelo a la cara! ¡Seguro que no te atreves!

-Tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que hacer como para presentarme a decirte en la cara que eres un debilucho.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡A quién llamas tú un debilucho, maldito ángel de pacotilla!? ¡Yo no soy ningún debilucho!

-Entonces, acaba con ellos. – ordenó sin titubear. – Deja de jugar y mátalos.

-Está bien. Dejemos de hablar y los mataré… - terminó por decir, convencido Zanark.

-¡NO, DETENTE, ZANARK! – se escuchó una segunda voz desde aquel lugar lejano. - ¡TÚ NO QUIERES HACERLO! ¿¡De verdad te vas a sentir mejor matando a dos personas que te importaron y que te importan!?

-¡Fey, cállate! – gritó esa persona molesta.

-¡¿Qué harás después de eso?! ¡¿Crees que de verdad vas a sentirte mejor contigo mismo?! ¡Dejaran de existir por siempre y no podrás pedir perdón! ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ellos, disculparte por todo lo que hiciste…!

-¡FEY, CALLA!

-¡No escuches a Saru, él está siguiendo una orden, no es él quien está hablando!

Todas las sensaciones que tenía en esas conversaciones se esfumaron. La forma de conversación se había cortado porque así lo había querido el peliblanco ante la repentina llegada de cierto peli verde que le había trastocado todos sus planes.

Los ojos brillantes del peli negro desaparecieron y se volvió a poder ver el color rojo que le caracterizaba. En su ausencia, Nishiki se había sacado aquella arma con la que lo había torturado durante un buen rato y que había dejado atravesada en su cuerpo. Y no sólo eso, también había cogido a Midori y la había alejado de él.

Ésta se dio cuenta de que sus ojos emitían un aura diferente. Ya no había venganza, ya no había ganas de matar. Aunque seguía habiendo resentimiento y de alguna forma un dolor que podía terminar en odio ahora su mirada era muy diferente. Podía apreciar cierto arrepentimiento, era como si le estuvieran pidiendo perdón por todo lo que había estado haciendo. Midori, quien estaba apoyada en el cuerpo de Nishiki, se separó lentamente.

-Ni se te ocurra. – le dijo Nishiki reteniéndola.

-Confía en mí, Nishiki. – le pidió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Tras dudar por unos instantes, terminó por soltarla.

La joven empezó a acercarse a un Zanark abatido y que no se movía. Estiró su mano para querer tocarlo pero en ese momento, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar y retrocedió ante aquel grito de dolor que emitió. Un grito desgarrador, un grito de dolor que ponía la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

-¡Midori, apártate de él! – exclamó Nishiki.

-No. – murmuró ella viendo como el cuerpo de Zanark empezaba a transformarse.

El cuerpo del humano, desapareció ante aquel enorme cuerpo que estaba apareciendo ante los ojos de los dos presentes. Un enorme dragón apareció frente a Midori y Nishiki, de color negro, con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Un grito del dragón hizo que todo el lugar temblase y en vez de salir volando, se quedó allí, mirando a Midori como si le estuviese hablando. Midori mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó hasta colocarse a un paso del dragón. Su mano, temblorosa, se posó en la piel áspera y llena de escamas del dragón. Lo acarició un par de veces con suavidad y terminó rodeando todo lo que podía con sus diminutas manos, abrazando al dragón a pesar de estar temblando, quizá por el miedo de lo que podía pasar si todo salía mal.

-No has cambiado nada, ¿verdad? Cuando estás confuso, cuando tienes miedo… siempre te refugias de este modo… - susurró con cierto deje de nostalgia. - Deja de sufrir, por favor. – le pidió con los ojos cerrados, intentando retener las lágrimas. – No importa cuántas cosas malas hayas hecho, siempre… siempre estuve esperándote. Todos lo estuvimos… Sólo deja de castigarte… Deja de sufrir y vuelve…

El dragón se estaba completamente quieto e incluso empezó a bajar su cabeza para poder tocar a la muchacha pero entonces, algo o mejor dicho, alguien, lo retuvo.

-Mátala. – escuchó en su subconsciente, una tercera voz que no tenía nada que ver con el dragón o con Zanark. – Acaba con ella…

Tan pronto como estaba calmado, el dragón se apartó empujando a Midori contra el suelo. Volvió a rugir cual terrible bestia y salió volando dejando atrás a sus dos enemigos o compañeros, según como se les quisiera mirar.

-¡Midori! – gritó Nishiki echando a correr hacia Midori que estaba levantándose. - ¿Estás bien? Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Terumi o a Fubuki. - dijo mientras la cogía en brazos. – Eres una idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre pelear contra él y encima acercarte a ese estúpido de una forma tan amistosa? Ya no somos sus amigos.

-Te equivocas… - susurró apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro. - …ahora más que nunca tengo la confianza de que terminará volviendo…

-… ¿Por qué siempre confías tanto en él? – refunfuñó él empezando a andar alejándose de aquel lugar de combate.

Ante su silencio, bajó su mirada para mirar a la chica y se encontró con una Midori durmiendo. Toda aquella conmoción contra Zanark y seguramente toda la pelea que no había presenciado, debía de haberla dejado exhausta. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Perdóname por ser tan débil… perdóname por no haber podido hacer más. – susurró a modo de disculpas.

En otro lugar del Mundo Distorsión…

Aparentemente, en una especie de habitación, se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos largos de un color castaño griseado y de unos ojos violetas estaba dando vueltas como si se tratara de un tigre en una jaula demasiada pequeña como para poder moverse. Parecía estar impaciente y no era para menos, había recibido ese toque de llamada que llevaba durante años esperando… finalmente, ese día estaba por llegar. Podría aclarar todo lo que su mente y corazón le pedía.

-¿Por qué tardará tanto…? Saru-san me ha había dicho que estuviese aquí… pero no parece que el venga… ¿le habrá pasado algo? – se preguntaba algo atemorizada. – No puede pasarle nada, él es muy bueno y seguro que… Seguro que ha tenido algún contra tiempo, sí, seguro que es eso. Está trabajando muy duro. – cerró los puños y se los puso a la altura del pecho. – Yo también trabajaré muy duro. Les seré útil a todos y podré-

No terminó de darse ánimos porque escucho unos ruidos afuera. Una enorme puerta cerrándose. Seguramente se trataría de la puerta que la mantenía allí protegida. Aunque más que protegida, que es lo que la oji violeta pensaba, era una forma de cárcel ya que Destra la tenía ahí para qué no pudiera salir. La puerta a aquella sala se abrió y la joven sonrió nerviosa, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Estoy nerviosa… - murmuró intentando relajarse. – Tranquila… tranquila, respira…

-Siento que hayas estado esperando más de lo previsto. – se disculpó un peli blanco entrando y cerrando tras de él. Al girarse, sus orbes violetas se encontraron la joven y sonrió. - ¿Estás cómoda aquí?

-No está mal. – respondió rápidamente. – Pero me gustaría salir y ver un poco las calles, la gente… ya sabes. Aunque es un poco raro, ¿verdad? No podrían verme aunque yo a todo el mundo sí…

-Voy a dejarte salir. – dijo sin más, mientras observaba de reojo la habitación.

Los ojos violetas de la joven se abrieron como platos y brillaban de emoción por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí. Tengo algo que por fin va a poder ayudarte a recuperar la memoria. – comentó con una sonrisa viendo a la chica dando saltos de alegría y corría hacia él.

-¿¡El qué!? ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Dime lo que sea, yo lo haré! ¡Lo haré sin dudarlo! – exclamó emocionada.

El peli blanco volvió a sonreír ante esas palabras y clavó su mirada violeta en aquella emocionada chica.

-Necesito que me ayudes con ciertos intrusos que hay por aquí. – empezó a decir. – Más concretamente, quisiera que te ocupases de uno de ellos…

-¿Quieres decir… que lo mate? – preguntó con la cara de asombro y de susto.

-Así es…

-Pero, yo… yo no puedo matar a nadie… ¡soy un fantasma, Saru-san! ¡No puedo tocar a nadie! – exclamó estirando su mano y atravesando al peli blanco. - ¿Lo ves?

-Encontrarás la forma. – su voz tan seria y tan decidida, era algo que sorprendía a la fantasma. Incluso ella, que lo veía realmente poco le parecía otro chico completamente diferente. - ¿Lo harás? Si lo haces, recuperarás todos tus recuerdos, podrás avanzar, ver la luz… y reunirte con todos aquellos que te echan de menos y que tú ahora mismo echas de menos pero no recuerdas sus nombres, ni sus caras… ni nada.

Aquella fantasma se puso dubitativa. ¿Sólo por matar a uno de esos intrusos que molestaban a Saru y a los demás podría recuperar sus recuerdos y que todo aquello terminase para ella? ¿Podía confiar en eso? ¿Tan fácil como eso?

-¿No hay trampas? – preguntó ella, algo desconfiada.

-No hay trampas. – respondió él, sin moverse delante de ella.

-Es demasiado fácil, ¿no? – volvió a cuestionar.

-Bueno… mejor eso que seguir aquí por el resto de una eternidad, ¿no te parece? – preguntó con un suave sonrisa y ladeando levemente la cabeza. - ¿Aceptas?

-S-Sí… - murmuró algo dudosa. - ¿Qué chico es el que tengo que…? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Fudou. – por algún motivo, ese nombre le produjo una sensación extraña en su cuerpo de fantasma. – Fudou Akio. – mencionó decidido y abriendo la puerta mentalmente con la mano. – El cómo lo hagas, me da igual. Sólo acaba con él. Ven conmigo, tengo algo planeado para ti. – volteó y empezó a andar saliendo de aquellas cuatro paredes. En un principio, aquella fantasma no se movió pero, cuando él se posó en la puerta y la miró de reojo, reaccionó de inmediato y lo siguió.

Fudou Akio… ¿por qué ese nombre le hacía echarse hacia atrás y no querer matarle?

-Si mato a ese tal Fudou… ¿todo se acabará para mí? ¿Podré salir? ¿Destra está de acuerdo con eso?

-Sí. – contestó sin girarse.

Realmente, le parecía algo extraño. Llevaba tanto tiempo en aquel sitio que había perdido la cuenta. El único que la visitaba era Saru y ese chico que siempre le acompañaba de cabellos verdes, Fey. Las veces que había visto a Destra, siempre la había tratado muy mal. Realmente, estaba convencida de que Destra era alguien malvado y que tenía a alguien como a esos dos allí por alguna razón y los estaba usando. Pero ahora, Saru parecía estar hablando y haciendo las acciones por sí mismo, sin que nadie le dijese lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer. ¿Realmente lo que le estaba pidiendo Saru era bueno o era malo?

Por otro lado, Endou llevaba al pequeño Midorikawa en su cabeza aprovechando su poco peso y que no era muy pequeño. Sus piernas reposaban en sus hombros y sus brazos descansaban en su cabellera castaña. El joven parecía bastante contento de estar ahí arriba, lo tenía todo desde una perspectiva más alta.

-Oye, Endou… - dijo el pequeño captando la atención del joven. - ¿Quién es esa chica de pelo azul? Aoi, ¿cierto? ¿Era tu novia?

La cara de Endou se sonrojó un momento, por tan sólo siquiera imaginarse estando en una situación así con Aoi.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – se apresuró a decir negando rápidamente con la cabeza y con ello, moviendo de un lado a otro al pequeño.

-¿Entonces quién era? ¿Alguien importante para ti? – insistió el pequeño con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Sí. Era alguien importante. – murmuró Endou perdido en sus pensamientos. En aquellos tiempos en los que estaba con Aoi.

-¿Cómo de importante? – quiso saber el pequeño.

-Era mi mejor amiga, junto con Midori y los demás. – sonrió tristemente el pequeño.

-¿Y por qué os separasteis? – volvió a preguntar curioso.

-Porque… En realidad yo pensaba que Aoi estaba muerta. – murmuró sincero el castaño que bajó su mirada sin dejar de andar. – Ella era mi amiga pero yo hacía cosas muy malas sin darme cuenta. Destrozaba aldeas, destrozaba familias, clanes… Maté a toda su familia, mataba a todos sus amigos… Fui una persona terrible con ella. – susurró el joven mordiéndose finalmente los labios. ¿Cómo no iba a odiarle? Todo cuanto le había hecho, no era nada comparado con el dolor que siempre le ocasionó. – Pero no entiendo cómo es que sigue viva…

De repente, en su caminata por aquellos lugares tan extraños y tratando de alcanzar otra pequeña isla por aquel desconocido camino, vieron la silueta de los que antes les acompañaban. Goenji y compañía estaban corriendo hacia ellos, con una sonrisa al ver que se encontraban bien.

-¡Endou! – exclamaron todos.

-Chicos. – se sorprendió el castaño deteniendo su paso y con los ojos sorprendidos.

-Han venido todos. – murmuró el peli verde con una pequeña sonrisa. – Eso significa que ha funcionado de verdad. – el castaño alzó su mirada hacia el pequeño, confundido por sus palabras y lo notó enseguida. – Cuando estabas con Aoi y ese robot, todos sufrían. Era como si fuesen a morir pero no lo hacían. Parecía mucho peor que la muerte… - comentó mientras miraba algo asustado por todo lo que Endou había dicho sobre lo que había hecho respecto a esa chica.

¿Y qué podía ser peor que la muerte? La tortura.

-¡MIDO-CHAAAAN! – gritó Hiroto superando a todos los demás con una nube de polvo.

-Ahí va de nuevo… - murmuró Goenji y Fidio con una gotita en la cabeza.

_**Y mientras el feliz reencuentro entre los amigos sucedía, en otro lugar…**_

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Me acerqué a las chicas que ya habían tenido su tiempo de charla y de "asimilar" las cosas si es que se podía. Habían terminado los tres haciéndome preguntas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y había dicho la verdad, intentando contenerme un poco ya que, siendo como eran todos tan sumamente novatos era mejor tenerlo controlado de esta manera. Finalmente, me puse en pie a una distancia algo prudente de las dos chicas.

-Venga, tenemos que volver.

-Espera un momento. – dijo Touko poniéndose en pie y desafiándome con la mirada. - ¿Cómo podemos salir de este sitio?

-Endou nos trajo. Endou nos sacará. – respondí como si estuviese hablando con una tonta.

-¿Y por qué sólo él?

-Cosa de poderes sobrenaturales. – respondí rodando los ojos.

-¿Y cuando regresemos todo habrá pasado? ¿No habrá ningún tipo de peligro? – volvió a preguntar haciendo que chasquease la lengua molesto. ¿Qué no entendía la parte de tenemos que volver? Estábamos muy expuestos en ese lugar… - ¿No me vas a responder?

-Hasta que no les matemos, no. Ninguno estará a salvo. Ahora, por favor. – gruñí intentando mantener la educación. - ¿Podemos reunirnos con los demás? – me costó decir esas palabras con sutileza. Realmente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Los tres empezaron a caminar por delante de mí. Solté un suspiro y fui a seguirlos cuando, tras dar un paso, ladeé mi rostro hacia atrás con la mirada seria. Una sombra empezaba a aparecerse. Una sombra negra la cual parecía consumida en la oscuridad. Fruncí el ceño. No tenía buena vibración con aquello. Me recordaba mucho a…

Una risa empezó a escucharse de repente. Una risa de un chico.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? – exclamó Tsunami deteniéndose cerca de las dos chicas.

-Largaos ya. – dije yo dándome la vuelta para quedar de frente a esa sombra negra con algunos destellos violetas. Estaba empezando a tener forma… forma humana.

-Lástima que no vaya a poder ser, Fudou-kun. – se escuchó antes de que unos ojos de color azules que atravesaron todo mi cuerpo como si fuesen dagas. Me dejó petrificado en el sitio y cuando salió de las sombras, vi que llevaba una ballesta negra en mano. A su hombro, llevaba cargadas flechas.

Su cuerpo no era de mucha más edad que el mío. Su cabello era de color café mientras que sus ojos eran azules. Tenía unas líneas extrañas bajo sus ojos. Me resultaba familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto.

Ágilmente, llevó su mano hacia aquel lugar y sacó una flecha. Agrandé los ojos y traté de buscar cual era su objetivo.

-¡No te dejaré! – grité al detectar que iba precisamente, a por ella.

La flecha empezó a volar en dirección a la peli azulada aunque terminé, de extraña forma, llegando yo antes. Me abalancé sobre Haruna y caímos al suelo. Protegí su caída así que me golpeé el hombro.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté protegiendo su cabeza.

-S-Sí. – tartamudeó confusa Haruna.

-Jé. Como esperaba. – logré escuchar que decía.

Agrandé los ojos y me incorporé un poco viendo como otra flecha volaba y esta vez…

-¡APÁRTATE, NOVATO! – grité a todo pulmón pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como aquella flecha atravesaba el centro de su pecho.

Touko gritó ante la situación y Haruna pareció no reaccionar. Se tapó la boca.

-¡Maldito cab…! – grité girándome hacia él, pero solo vi una pequeña niebla desaparecer.

-Fu…dou… - escuché que decía aguantando estar de pie.

-¡Novato! – corrí hacia él y logré detener su caída. Su cuerpo chocó contra mi cuerpo que lo detuvo.

Me agaché dejando tumbado su cuerpo apoyado en mis piernas.

Los lloros de Touko me estaban poniendo nervioso. Y, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba viendo una flecha oscura como la misma oscuridad y ese extraño destello negro que estaba envolviendo la herida que le había hecho al ángel. Sin duda, esa flecha tenía que ser el veneno para transformar a un ángel blanco. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo había podido caer en una trampa tan fácil?

-¡Tenéis que iros de aquí! – grité girando mi rostro para mirarlas. - ¡Haruna, iros! – le dije más directamente ya que era la que parecía estar un poco mejor, dentro de lo que cabía con aquel shock. - ¡Haruna, reacciona! – grité viendo que no parecía moverse, estaba con los ojos llorosos y su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba. - ¡Maldición! – dejé a Tsunami en el suelo con cuidado y cogí a Haruna de los brazos mientras la zarandeaba. - ¡Escúchame! ¡Tenéis que iros, encontrar a los demás y venir todos juntos! – le avisé al ver que estaba reaccionando y me miraba asustada.

-Estará bien, ¿verdad? – me preguntó.

-Lo estará, ¡vete! – dije sin pensar.

Como si la hubiese obligado, cogió de la mano a Touko y echó a correr tirando de ella a pesar de que gritaba por no irse y quedarse. Gritaba que no podía dejarle. Yo me senté a su lado de rodillas mientras intentaba asimilar la situación.

-Fu…dou… ¿qué es…?

-Tranquilo. – dije yo cogiendo la flecha con ambas manos. – Voy a sacarte esta cosa y antes de que te des cuenta, va a estar curado.

-Todo es culpa vuestra … - murmuró cerrando los ojos. – Todo lo malo que está pasando, es vuestra culpa… Vais a pagar por todo. Acabaré con cada uno de vosotros… y me vengaré.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar esas palabras. Al abrir los ojos, Tsunami tenía los ojos completamente negros, tan negros como esa aura que estaba empezando a fusionarse con él.

-Tsunami, no dejes que te consuma. – le pedí.

-¡Debiste haberlo impedido antes todo! ¡Todo es culpa vuestra! ¡De Kidou! – empezó a gritar como un poseso.

Estaba por tirar de la flecha para ver si de ese modo se solucionaba pero me abundaban demasiadas preguntas.

"_No lo hagas, Akio"_

Agrandé los ojos al escuchar precisamente a mi yo interno hablar. No esperaba que apareciese en ese momento.

-¡DIME QUE HACER! – grité.

"_No tires de ella… si lo haces, sólo harás que la oscuridad lo consuma"_

-¡YA LE ESTÁ CONSUMIENDO! – grité al ver como empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido el ángel novato y reía como un completo psicópata.

"_No lo hagas, Akio, confía en mi"_

-Pero… - murmuré recordando que le había dicho a Haruna que se pondría bien. – Tengo que hacerlo algo…

Y entonces recordé algo.

Coloqué ambas manos alrededor de la flecha, creando un triangulo. Cerré los ojos y empecé a concentrarme.

-Perdóname. Esta es la única opción.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No lo hagas, Akio! ¡Eso no!"_

_Realmente, lo siento… _

-¡OS MATARÉ A TODOS! – gritó Tsunami totalmente descontrolado y con su cuerpo convulsionando.

**Fin P.O.V Fudou Akio**

_**En otro lugar…**_

El que había lanzado la flecha, se presentó ante el rey de aquel lugar. Era como una especie de palacio y la sala era enorme. Se encontraba una trona, como si de un rey se tratara. Y ahí estaba sentado el de melena castaña y piel bronceada.

-¿Y bien?

-Ha salido todo como lo planeamos, Destra-sama. – dijo el recién aparecido con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

-El final se acerca… ya queda muy poco. – sonrió triunfante el de melena. – Aseguraos de recuperar a Otonashi Haruna. Ya os dije que tiene que ser ella sin falta. – ordenó.

-¿Nos deshacemos de Fudou Akio? Puede ser un problema. – comentó Beta mirando al que era su líder.

-No. – una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro. – Da igual lo que haga, todo nos va a salir beneficioso… Y te ocuparás de eso, Genda.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó extrañado el mencionado.

Delante de él se encontraba una esfera transparente aunque empezó a estar nublosa y la imagen de Fudou encima de Tsunami siendo atrapado por toda esa oscuridad, apareció. Las manos del castaño seguían en la misma posición que antes y la cara de Fudou, mostraba que hacía sobre esfuerzos para no apartarse de ahí como si estuviese ardiendo.

-Porque él… es lo que verdaderamente necesito ahora mismo. – rió el poseedor del león.

_**Regresando a la escena de Fudou con Tsunami…**_

Los ojos de Fudou, los cuales se encontraban cerrados, se abrieron como platos. Todo se había vuelto excepto el iris que se había vuelto de un color amarillo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y los colmillos sobresalieron por la comisura de sus labios. Gruñía y gemía por el dolor en el que estaba siendo sometido. Intentaba aguantar, intentaba sacar de ese problema a Tsunami aunque para eso… quien fuese a destruirse, posiblemente, fuese él.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – bramó Tsunami.

-Voy a hacer desaparecer esto… - gruñó bajando su cabeza y abriendo aquellos ojos hacia Tsunami que los abrió sorprendido. – Sacaré todo esto de ti… Tú no eres así.

-¿Qué…? – al parecer, la conciencia de Tsunami estaba volviendo. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!? – repitió intentando moverse, pero su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente paralizado. - ¡PARA, FUDOU, PARA!

El castaño empezó a murmurar algunas palabras en un idioma totalmente diferente. Parecía ser latín. Cerró los ojos y un extraño viento se alzó alrededor de ellos. Tsunami ladeó su cabeza viendo aquel viento en forma de tornado.

-Fudou, ¡basta! – gritó afectado el principiante de ángel. - ¡Estoy sintiendo tu dolor, estoy sintiendo como te está poseyendo! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Todo esto es demasiado para alguien como tú!

-Te salvaré… alguien como tú no puede tener todo esto dentro. – bufó abriendo con dificultad un ojo. Su rostro mostraba el dolor que estaba teniendo por dentro. – Tú no eres como yo… - Un ángel no puede convertirse en algo como esto… Jamás lo permitiré…

-¡No, para, por favor, para! – gritó logrando mover sus brazos y cogiendo al poseedor de la hiena. - ¡No te suicides por mi!

-Todo es culpa de Kidou, sí. – murmuró con una sonrisa triste. – Pero… creo que lo entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo… – los ojos de Tsunami empezaron a nublarse. Sentía todo lo que por dentro de Fudou había, era tan desolador, tan increíblemente fuerte que le dolía al ángel.

-Fudou…

De nuevo, volvió a murmurar unas palabras y Tsunami cogió la flecha para intentar sacarla y que lo dejase en paz pero entonces, un grito desgarrador de Fudou hizo que aquel viento se intensificase más. El cuerpo de Tsunami fue llevado ferozmente hacía arriba, casi chocando con el castaño y rápidamente, hacia el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras que una energía oscura se agrandaba en todo aquel lugar y terminaba metiéndose dentro del cuerpo de poseedor de la hiena.

El viento cesó. El dolor de su pecho desapareció. Pero, el que sentía cómo ángel, seguía ahí, quizá mucho más fuerte que nunca.

Tsunami abrió un ojo y vio que la flecha de su pecho se encontraba en la mano de Fudou que estaba incorporándose de encima suya.

-Vete. – dijo con voz siniestra y de pocos amigos, ocultando su rostro en el flequillo.

-¿Fudou? - preguntó asustado por toda la vibración maligna que transmitía el mencionado.

-Vete. – repitió, aguantando las ganas de querer abalanzarse hacia él y rompiendo por la fuerza ejercida en la flecha, aquella cosa en dos. Tsunami apenas podía moverse, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo, totalmente shockeado y sorprendido. - ¡QUE TE LARGUES!

-N-No… ¿Qué has hecho…? – pronunció antes de sentir el suelo en su espalda tras un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, que le hizo empezar a sangrar levemente por su cabeza.

Fudou se había abalanzado hacia el ángel tomándolo del cuello. Sus ojos negros y el iris de color amarillo, con esa mirada de psicópata loco, aterraron al joven adolescente.

-¡LÁRGATE O TE MATO, JODER! – bramó desesperado el castaño.

Lo soltó y se apartó con ferocidad mientras se agarraba la cabeza y empezaba a gruñir, a gemir y a protestar por lo bajo. Finalmente, pasados unos segundos, se cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a gritar por el dolor, por la lucha de todo su cuerpo contra toda aquella oscuridad.

-Fudou…

-¡VETE! – insistió entre sus propios gritos. - ¡REGRESA CON TODOS!

Tsunami terminó haciendo caso y echó a correr para reunirse con las chicas y todos los demás. Quería volver y recoger a Fudou pero en esos momentos, no era consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando y de lo que lo había salvado.

El que había lanzado la flecha, de repente apareció frente a él, cruzado con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Perfecto, Fudou Akio. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Lo has hecho tal y como quería nuestro rey.

-Maldito hijo de… argh… Voy a acabar con… ugh… todos vosotros... – gruñó sintiendo su fuerza flaquear y tratar de no gritar frente a ese tipo.

-¿Sabes que hay más fuerte que dos ángeles oscuros? El poder de la oscuridad consumiéndote a ti. Eres puro odio, Fudou. Eres… el perfecto paras resucitar a nuestro verdadero Dios. – habló Genda orgulloso desde arriba, con una sonrisa socarrona cruzando todo su rostro mientras que Fudou peleaba consigo mismo y todo ese aura negra, parecía estar consumiéndole.


End file.
